Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have gone from enemies, to allies, to best friends... after one unfortunate event, their relationship is changed forever. Now Damon is about to get married, and the group reflects on the incidents leading up to this day. But he soon realizes he can't escape his past. Will today be the day he fulfills his destiny or meets his fate?
1. Damon Reflects

**Eternal**

 **Chapter 1 - Damon Reflects**

 **Chapter Rating T**

 **Eternal (A Witch and a Vampire)**

 **Story takes place after the Villains this season die. Whenever that is. So it may be more like end of S8-ish. When I wrote it, I had no idea what directions s8 was going. So yes... there will be some Bonenzo. I didn't want to post this until I had 10 chapters written. But I figure, with tvd ending soon, I should get it up, because I don't know where I will be with fanfic once tvd is over ;( I really have enjoyed the Bamily and being embraced by you guys, even though I'm all late in the game. Also I wrote this story before Tyler Died, so he is in this story still, I don't want to change that. Thank you. Please Enjoy it. You guys have been great! (PS, I will be adding to older stories which I have been asked about. I am working on updates for several as we speak.)**

* * *

"You alright?" He asked his brother.

"Yeah. Why would you ask?" Answering nervously was always a sign he was feeling slightly insecure.

"You have rubbed your hands through your hair several times. You are going to ruin the do."

"I'm, sorry, we can't all have eternally perfect hair Stef."

"Says the Eternal Stud. Self-proclaimed." He chuckled.

Damon paced back and forth in front of the fire place. Yes, the fire was lit, it was the approaching of sunset and he was getting ready for one of the biggest moments of his life. Stefan walked up to him adjusting his tux. Although, Damon was rarely anything other than perfectly dressed and coifed, today he was fidgeting like a human. "Thanks." Damon said giving a grateful nod and sight grin, cocked to the one side. His face went serious again and his hands found their way back through his hair. Stefan shook his head. There was no calming Damon down. He need reinforcements and help.

"I'll be right back, okay."

"Sure thing Stef." Damon said, hardly paying attention. He was deep inside of himself. His thoughts and his fears were all the same.

Stefan made his way upstairs to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and made a quick call. It only rang twice before the receiver answered.

"Hey, where are you man?"

"Almost there. Let me guess. He's nervous?"

"Yup. But he won't admit it."

"Classic Damon. I'm not too far bro. Should be pulling in any minute now."

"Okay. Don't forget the Blanton."

"I have two bottles."

"Good. Hurry up." Stefan hung up the phone just as the love of his life walked through the door. He turned and grinned. Then he slid his phone into his pocket and shook his head clutching the bridge of his nose.

"I've been searching the entire manor for you."

"I was downstairs until about three minutes ago."

"I just came from the back yard. I searched the entire courtyard and then a waited for the caterers to finish prepping the tables."

"They aren't putting food out, yet are they?"

"No. They aren't. Just setting up." Her arms casually drape around his neck and they smile as if they were falling in love all over again. Her smile lit up his life. They had been through so much together. It was just a shock to him, that they stood before one another. She kissed him gently and as they pulled up he teased her with an eskimo kiss. "I guess, I can't tell the guys that you give those more than I do?"

"I'd have to kill you."

"Have I ever told you, how handsome you look in a tux?"

"Have I ever told you that yellow looks beautiful on you?"

"Have I ever told you –" They were interrupted with an opening door.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just, uh… I need Stefan for a minute. Is that okay?"

"Sure Damon. Anything for my future brother-in-law."

"That sounds weird, when you say it." He said nervously. She and Stefan looked at each other and smiled. Damon's nervousness was endearing in these moments. He was so vulnerable and nervous. She walked out of the room and left them alone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Since when do you ever ask me, if you can ask me a question?"

"Since, I forgot my own name five minutes ago."

"Damon, you have got to relax. Everything is going to be okay. Anyways…what's up?"

"What if she realizes she is making a mistake? I mean, all these years later, and it was never conventional you know. The way we got together. We were each technically with other people. What if she realizes that what we have, is a huge mistake?"

"She isn't fickle-minded. She loves you more than anything."

"But, she can always wake up one day, and no longer feel that way. She can always wake up and remember all of what we have done to each other over the years. Everything I've done to the people she loves."

"Damon, I am sure she knows what has happened over the years. She has thought about what you two have been through and she knows what all of this means. She loves you Damon. Stop doubting you deserve her love. Trust me. I did that for too long. Take my advice. Allow her to love you the way she loves you, because that is the human in her, that holds on to what you both have, and always have had."

Damon looked at Stefan with such lost eyes. Eyes Stefan had never seen. Not even in their human lives. Damon was always with answers. Right or wrong he has something to say. For the first time, he was rendered speechless. Someone, brought him to such elation he had no words.

A sudden knock on the door, interrupted Damon's unconscionable silence. "Someone asked for reinforcements?"

"Come in, finally. Ric. How long does it take to be on time?" Stefan asked.

"Technically, I am early. As asked by the best man."

"Yesterday." Stefan said.

"With all due respect, Stefan, twenty-four hour notice to get a woman and two kids to change their schedules by a couple of hours is last minute planning. Not to mention, both kids are girls, and the woman is pregnant."

"Sorry. Damon is a ball of nerves and I just wanted to calm him down."

"Damon, here." Alaric poured a glass of Bourbon for him. "This bottle is yours. And Stefan and I will share this one? Hey has anyone heard from Enzo?"

"Not since last week. He said he'd be here." Stefan said annoyed.

"He will be here Stefan. I know Enzo. He may be a few choice words most days, but he's family. He'll be here." Damon said. Then he swigged his Bourbon. "Damn this is better than I thought it would be. Your taste in alcohol is getting better Ric. It's not as old as I'd like, but its good. Damn. This is good." He said quickly finishing that one and pouring another.

"I wish I was drunk enough to find your hair acceptable, Damon. I'm not used to your hair looking like that unless I you just finished having sex. Which reminds me of the time we all went to the Caribbean and I walked in on you and-"

"We get it Ric. We were in the wrong room. Our bad. We learned our lesson after you stood there quietly and watched us for several minutes without saying anything."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I had never seen a woman move like that before. I was kind of…"

"Not another word!" Damon barked and drank his drink. Both Ric and Stefan laughed. "You weren't alone. I can't believe the two of you have seen her naked, and I let you live. It kind of makes me want to kill you all over again."

"She has sense forgiven and forgotten. So, I can live with myself knowing she doesn't think differently of me. Still, your hair looks bad. You need to get someone to come fix it." Ric said looking between Damon and Stefan.

"Stefan, fix my hair."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, Oh great hair god. Please fix my hair." Damon said rolling his eyes.

Stefan laughed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was actually."

Ric looked back and reflected with Damon. "Who would've thought years ago, we'd be standing here?"

"Not me. But, here we are." Damon said and he was feeling a little more himself again after a couple of drinks.

 **Five years ago**

 _"Damon, please... I can handle it, just go. Enzo will be here."_

 _"Bonnie, I have to. You're going to bleed out, if I don't take you to a hospital now."_

 _"He'll be here Damon. Just go. Stefan needs you."_

 _"You need me Bon Bon. We're in another country. On some rabid ass search for another living Bennett, so that you can do this spell. Stop pushing me away. I was gone for three years unable to help you. Then you got very sick." He said nearly to anger. "I fought like hell to save your life. I'm here, now Bon. I'm not going to let you die, damnit. Don't push me away."_

 _"Stefan is in trouble." Bonnie insisted._

 _"He has Caroline. Who do you have?"_

 _"Enz-"_

 _"Yet, he's not here. Bonnie, don't do this, let me give you blood to heal you."_

 _"No, I can't take your blood."_

 _"Why, because of his insecurities? I don't care. Just because you refuse Enzo's blood, and he lets you, doesn't mean, I'm gonna let you refuse mine."_

 _"Go, Damon. Please. Help Stefan, Enzo said he'd be here on time. I can hold on." She said as her punctured abdomen bled out profusely, then she started coughing up blood._

 _"No, you can't, Bon Bon." He looked at her then her eyes shut and her face fall back as he held her in his arms. This wasn't abnormal for Bonnie and Damon. They were saving each other every other weekend these days. Bonnie's pulse slowed quickly, and Damon couldn't handle it, he sped her to the nearest hospital, but she was fading out quickly._

 _"We're going to have to operate sir. She may not survive with the amount of blood she's lost. If we can save her, we need to operate immediately. Her puncture went as low as her reproductive organs, if we don't operate, she may never be able to have children."_

 _Damon's eyes watered. His lips tightened. He rubbed his hands through his hair, and paced back and forth until the doctors disappeared to operate on Bonnie. He stood for all of three seconds thinking about his options. Second one, he thought about giving her his blood to heal her, and she'd wake up perfectly fine. Second two, he realized that when she woke up, she'd be angry with him, for going against her wishes, but she'd heal, and be able to have children. Second three, he realized she'd be mad, but she'd forgive him eventually. Damon sped into the operating room and heard the EKG monitor flatline, all he wanted to do was heal her, and he did. He bit into his wrist and put his blood in her mouth after compelling the surgeons, then he sped out of the room and waited._

 _Two hours later, Bonnie's phone rang._ _ **Enzo**_

 _"Where the hell are you? She's been calling you all day, and tonight she was attacked."_

 _"It wasn't for nothing. I was on a lead, to a Bennett."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Lucy Bennett. Possibly still alive."_

 _"That all sounds interesting. It even sounds like it might matter to Bonnie, if she weren't fighting for her got damn life!" He yelled through gritted teeth. "Enzo, you pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. You, pathetic excuse of a man. You don't deserve her. As much as I hate you right now, you still need to get your ass over here and wait for your girlfriend to wake up. We are at the same hospital near the airport."_

 _"You said, girlfriend. You mean Fiancé."_

 _"On a technicality." Damon said hanging up the phone in Enzo's face._

 _He threw his phone in anger and busted it into pieces. "Gahh." He yelled pulling his hair. It had been a couple of hours and he hadn't heard anything. He wandered around the halls and until he got to Bonnie's surgical room. What he heard frightened him, the EKG Monitor was still flatlining and Bonnie was hooked up to it still. The what he saw was even worse. Four dead bleeding surgeons with bite marks on their necks. He looked up into a terrified Bonnie's eyes, then down to the blood trailing from her mouth, and his dead heart stopped. He was speechless and he was in trouble._

 _"Bon Bon." He trailed off quietly._

 **Present Day**

"It must have been scary to see your best friend, just die."

"I can't even explain it. I was feeling everything in the moment." He looked down, remembering the day it happened. "That was the day I lost my best friend. It was the worst day of my life." Damon's nerves worked up again.

"Well, come on. We have time for one more glass. I'm going to have to check on my pregnant wife soon. She will need a foot rub before the ceremony, swollen pregnant feet can't stay in dress shoes for very long. Not even flats."

"I know what you mean. I remember those days from when the Gemini coven impregnated my, then girlfriend, with twins. She ate wildly and swelled in places I didn't know she could swell. My apologies. Alaric, you probably don't want to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay. I get to experience now. Not to mention Josie and Lizzie are very much alive and healthy."

"Oh, Damon sorry brother. I know that's a sore spot for you. Pregnancy and kids."

"Ahh, I'm a big boy Ric." Damon said tossing his blue eyes at the guys and cocking a smile to one side of his face.

"Yeah. I'll admit, from the day I met you, you've definitely grown for the better. She always had a way of bringing it out of you."

"That's why I'm marrying her. I can't do this thing called life without her. She my absolute, better half."

Even though, today is supposed to be the best day of his life, Damon took a minute to think back. He couldn't help but to remember the moment that haunted him for so long. The day he killed his best friend.

 **Five years ago**

 _"Bon Bon." He said, dropping his head to the palms of his hands. "I'm so-"_

 _"Damon! What did you do to me?" She screamed. "How could you do this to me?" Her screams grew agonizingly loud._

 _"Bon. Let me get you outta here. Please, or we are going to be in a lot of trouble if someone finds us. Come on. Let me take you out of here."_

 _"NO! Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" She cried, feeling her face and the blood that covered her mouth._

 _"Bon, I'm- I didn't-" he had no words, but he had to think quickly to keep her from getting in trouble. "Bon sit tight, I have to destroy all evidence of this and the evidence of us being here." Damon quickly destroyed all evidence in the hospital of his and Bonnie's ever being there and he came back to her room and she wasn't there. He destroyed the hospital and the new evidence of them being there until he found her in a bathroom crying. She didn't say anything to him, he just picked her up and sped her out of there. When they got back to where everyone was staying, she looked at Damon and told him._

 _"I hate you, Damon Salvatore. I hate you with everything in me, and I never want to see you, ever again." She went her way, making due promise on her words. She stopped speaking to him that day._

 **Present Day**

Damon thought back to that day hating himself. Stefan looked at his brother, "Listen you've made mistakes in the past. You've lost people along the way, but today isn't the day to dwell on it. Today is the day you get married to the woman of your dreams, and nothing else matters. Everything is going to be, just fine. I promise you."

Damon nodded his head and sipped his Bourbon.

 _"If everything were that simple Stefan."_

* * *

 **So, TVD ends soon, and I have no idea how FF works after a show ends. But I figured I would get more of my stories out before it ends, in case people decide to leave tvd fanfic... anyways, I've been sitting on this a few months. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Bonnie Reflects

**Eternal** **(A Witch and a Vampire)**

 **Chapter 2 - Bonnie Reflects**

 **Chapter Rating M**

A/n – so the PRESENT DAY part of this story may seem confusing right now, in terms of who is with who. It will be that way for a little bit. But the point is to get the back story out. I'm kind of redoing all the chapters, but some characters you will find are alive in this story, like Tyler and Sarah, because it was written before the season started. Lucy is also alive, because i thought killing her was stupid in the show. I am re-working the other chapters, to adjust some things to the new season, but I couldn't remove the characters I added. Thank you for your follows favorites and reviews. ;) Please Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I will say, the past five years has been eventful. We weren't all that close before that, but I'm really grateful I have you."

"Yeah. Us Bennett's need to stick together. We are a rare breed." Bonnie said laughing.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem bothered." Lucy said to her younger cousin.

"No, it's just, no one's heard from Enzo and I'm worried." Lucy gave a look of uncertainty and tried to calm Bonnie down. Rubbing her shoulders and speaking softly. "I'm Sure he's fine. He's probably just in need of some time. He doesn't want to see Damon, I'm sure you understand. You didn't exactly favor Damon at one point either."

"Yeah, I know, but... As far as family goes, Damon is all he has next to me. I'd hate to see him throw that away because of something that could be dealt with by a simple conversation."

Lucy smirked. "I'm sure Enzo would probably surprise you with how efficient he can be." Bonnie looked at her cousin strangely.

"Is there something you know about Enzo, that I don't Lu?"

"Nah. I don't. I just remember how he is." She said assuring Bonnie. Then tried her hardest to change the subject. "Well, anyways, Abby should be pulling up downstairs. I'm going to go help her get things situated, and calm the kids down. Whoever thought to see your mom in a domesticated role after what you went through, your childhood? Not having her and all."

"I know right. She happens to be great at it. They adore her and she adores them, and every time I see her with them, I just think, maybe I didn't have her, but they do. They're lucky. She's amazing with them. Believe it or not, her boyfriend, helps her, like a lot. He loves them." Bonnie smiled as she sat in her bathrobe looking in the vanity and smiling how much has changed with everything in five years. Really the fifteen years since the Salvatores came to Mystic Falls and flipped everyone's lives upside down.

"Okay, let me go help get my cousins together. I'll be downstairs if you need me Bon."

"Okay Lu. I'll be fine. Let me know if Enzo, gets here in time."

"I will." Just then, a familiar voice rang in her ear.

"Not for nothing, I come in and find you sitting here looking like a deer in headlights. You may have everyone fooled Bonnie Bennet, but not me. What are you worried about?" Caroline Forbes says walking in to Bonnie's room.

"I'm just worried about the two men who continue to fight like a married couple."

"Well, you know how they are. You may have been the forgiving one all of these years, but you know it takes him longer to get over things."

"Yeah, but some things aren't worth grudging over. If my best friend were having the biggest moment of her life, I wouldn't miss it. I couldn't miss it. What if I wasn't there for you, on your special day?"

"But you were there for me. And I know you'll be there for him today too. No matter how difficult and life changing it will be. You've just never been the type to not be there."

"Yeah well, is it going be my job forever to be the glue that holds them together?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"Unfortunately, you are the glue that binds us all Bonnie. The key reason that we've all remained together throughout it all." She looked at Bonnie Through the mirror and started tracking with her curls. "Hey, I can't believe he got back Sheila's house for you. This reminds me of high school, this room, and slumber parties. Oh, and that window, how certain vampires used to come to that window sometimes."

"Yeah. Don't remind me. This tree outside of this window got us in trouble, allowing the supernatural monsters to come and lure us into danger." They laughed. "So, how are you doing this week?"

"Gosh. Well you know I'm cheer mom to two eight-year old's, and a pageant mom. Then with the little one, I'm just enjoying being mom. I'm a bit over whelmed with this new direction in my life. But for the first time, I think I'm relaxed. Everyone's in the same place for a couple of years now, and life is hectic, but in a peaceful way. It feels surreal."

"Yeah. I'm happy. I am happy that I was able to do that for you."

Caroline smiled at Bonnie. "Okay, let me help you finish your make up. The fact that you've been running around like a chicken without a head, you really don't wear make-up much these days and I know you're this Bennett woman, with the natural witchy good looks, but we need you to have a bronze tent for pictures."

"Thanks, I've been so stressed about Enzo, that I just can't pull my thoughts together today."

"Is there something I need to know Bon?" She asked pausing in her efforts.

"No. Just no matter how hard I try I can't keep everyone happy."

"Then sweetie, stop trying. Some relationships need to mend on their own. You did nothing wrong, and you shouldn't put yourself through hell forever because you have the ability to forgive."

"Your mom, down there with Chance and Faith. Bless her heart, she's adorable."

"If you look carefully at her, she exhausted. She won't admit it, but those kids exhaust her." Caroline laughed as she dusted Bonnie with a little bronzer.

"Oh god. This will look perfect against the sunset."

"What weirdos have a wedding at sunset?" Bonnie laughed.

"I don't think it's weird. I think it's beautiful, and to be honest, it suits the bride and groom perfectly." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, it does. It's going to be a first for me. But I foresee a beautiful evening." Bonnie's hope was outweighed by her worry for the one man, who could take the stress of the situation away.

"Me too. This will be one of those epic weddings where you look at the beautiful couple and you just think, how much inspiration and hope is in their future. The amount of time they waited patiently for each other, it's finally going to happen. They deserve it more than anyone."

"Yeah. It's a long time coming. They're both crazy if you ask me, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other." Bonnie said and both women started laughing.

"Well hell, they've both died, been killed, and tried to kill each other, and to see them standing alive today and where they are, yeah, they deserve to finally feel the feeling of safety and everlasting love."

"Remember four years ago, when we all went to the Caribbean? That disaster."

"Can we not remember that though?" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

 **Sometime in the past, Eastern Caribbean**

 _"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked as she and Enzo boarded the plane._

 _"Because, you did the spell with Lucy almost a year ago. Elena is alive and you are alive at the same time. One year ago. Now the second part of the spell has to be performed if you want to be human again."_

 _"But why, does this weekend getaway require everyone?"_

 _"One last weekend together, I suppose, since you and I are leaving Mystic Falls for a little while. And because, Bonnie you don't want to be a vampire, Elena doesn't want to be a vampire, and since your lives are linked through that spell Kai did, you have to perform the spell to make you human again. No matter how much I want you to stay a vampire." He said kissing her on the temple._

 _"Yea, well now I have to see Lucifer, himself. The dark demon who did this to me, selfishly."_

 _"Yeah, well he's a bastard, and you don't have to say a word to him. You don't. We've gotten through tougher times. Like the huntress and the imploding other side and the heretics."_

 _He was right. They had gotten though it all, but none of it had she gotten through with him, she had done it with Damon by her side. The one man who turned her into a vampire. "Yeah, I guess we did huh? Enzo, the night I was attacked, where were you?"_

 _"Looking for your cousin, you don't remember?"_

 _"I do, never mind." She smiled half-heartedly and put her head phones on, and had her music queued for the flight._

 ** _At the hotel_**

 _"So, we are all here. Just waiting for Bonnie and Enzo. They should be pulling up any minute. She called me when her plane landed an hour ago." Caroline said._

 _"Hey, can we just go to our rooms? There's no need to see the witchy bloodsucker and her backstabbing beau as they walk in hugged up. Besides I'd rather spend my girlfriend's last few days as a vampire locked in our room and not coming out."_

 _"Damon." Elena batted her lashes. "Stop it. Your bad."_

 _She had come back very obnoxious and everyone was so ready for human Elena again. Sure, vampire Elena had more spunk, but human Elena cared about more than just Damon, and quite frankly, the two of them together was disturbing because their whole relationship was based on sex and fighting. Stefan watched them rolling his eyes._

 _"So, I was told Sarah Salvatore was coming." Tyler asked._

 _"What's it to you, teen wolf?" Damon asked._

 _"Just a question. She's a pretty girl, a sweet girl. Just thought it would be nice to see other singles here, since there are so many couples."_

 _"She's coming but it's paws off to you, or I swear-"_

 _"Damon!" Caroline snapped. "Stefan please put a muzzle on your brother."_

 _"I don't know, I'm kind of with Damon on this one. Sarah is off limits. She doesn't need the supernatural hassle of dating. Regular guys are bad enough. Throw in the libido of a wolf. Pft."_

 _"Really guys, it's not like I'm a hybrid craving her blood. I'm a wolf who changes once a month and- it doesn't matter. I see Bonnie and Enzo walking up now, I need to shower. I'm going to my room. You coming Matt?"_

 _"Yeah. Let's go."_

 _"Ty?" Caroline called out. "She'll be here with Lucy later tonight."_

 _"Alright, thanks Care." He smiled at her then rolled his eyes at Damon._

 _"Finally, the heretic and the worst boyfriend ever are here. Can we go now?" Damon said with an attitude._

 _"Hey Bon." Caroline said._

 _"Hey guys." Stefan greeted._

 _"Hi. Sorry our flight got delayed. Thanks for waiting on us." Bonnie greeted and neither Damon nor Elena were paying attention. Everyone looked at them in their bubble. "Hey Elena, and boyfriend." Bonnie said gently, trying to remain nice._

 _Elena stopped twirling her finger in her hair, "Oh hey Bon and Enzo."_

 _Enzo nodded his head, "Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and even Damon." He snarled at the last name, watching Damon roll his eyes._

 _"Okay, so let's meet back up in the morning. I know everyone's jet lagged and I'm super exhausted. Thanks to the twins, I got here on no rest. Ric's parents will be watching the girls, he flew them out to them, and he'll be here tomorrow. With her." she said of Ric's girlfriend. "Lucy and Sarah will be here later, and we can all do breakfast in the morning."_

 _"Perfect." Damon said. "Come on Elena. It's getting a bit stale right here." He tried getting Bonnie's attention but she's been busy acting like he didn't exist for the past year when they were in a room with the group._

 _"Bonnie hasn't had blood in days, she's nervous about this spell." Enzo said to Caroline and Stefan as Damon and Elena walked away. Damon overheard and stopped walking, garnering a turn and a look, sharply at her. He stood a minute waiting to see her look up at him and when she did, he shook his head, and she rolled her eyes._

 _"Damon, come on. Let's go." Elena sang impatiently. He turned and led her out of the lobby of the hotel. The other followed behind them slowly to catch the same elevator._

 _"Bon, I know you still hate the whole blood thing, but you can't just ration yourself out. This desire is natural for you and you have to get blood. You need to get blood."_

 _"Caroline, I'm good. Blood bags and Matt and Alaric, both kind of volunteered their bodies for me. Should I need it, which I won't." She said laughing._

 _"So, bizarre." Elena said._

 _"Not really, they know I won't go all ripper on them. No offense Stef."_

 _"None taken." he said watching the elevator doors open. Everyone stepped inside and Bonnie suggested she and Enzo wait for the next one. She and Damon avoided eye contact as the door shut._

 _"Why are you telling everyone that? I don't need them on my case. I'm still a witch, and food will still suffice. I don't like drinking blood. It may satisfy me, but morally, it's a hard pill to swallow. Stop babying me Enzo."_

 _"As a vampire, you have no strength, without blood."_

 _"My witch's powers are all I need."_

 _"Stop being a brat. I'm just giving you what you want."_

 _"Which is?" She asked angrily._

 _"Support. Come on Bonnie, you say jump I say how high! That's what we are. I'm not gonna manhandle you or make decisions for you."_

 _"I don't need you making decisions for me." They got on the next elevator and waited for the door to close to argue as it began to go up. "If I'm doing something stupid don't baby me or tell on me. Be honest with me and just say it. Or jump in the line of fire and stop me. Don't ask me politely to quit being stubborn."_

 _"You know you're impossible sometimes."_

 _"No, maybe I'm aware we're just becoming two different people." The elevator opened and she walked ahead of him. With the spell happening, Bonnie and Enzo were growing apart quickly. He was angry at her wanting to be human, and she was feeling pressured to stay a vampire._

 _"Where are, you going?"_

 _"For a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so." She turned and walked away._

 _He yelled out not realizing anyone would hear him. "Bonnie stop, don't walk away from me!" He headed for their room as she headed for the stairs, and vampire hearing was astounding as Damon waited for Enzo to get in his room and close the door before he headed after Bonnie. He went for the stairwell and sped to her._

 _She didn't say anything to him, she just kept walking. Avoiding everything about him._

 _"Bon Bon how long you going to avoid me?" Her avoidance mind was strong and she played it better than most. "Bon Bon, I'm not going anywhere." He sped in front of her again._

 _"Got damn it. Damon back off before I fry your brain."_

 _"Do it Bonnie. I'm not afraid to anger you. Fry my brain, but stop avoiding me in front of everyone. I'm willing to bet lover boy doesn't know I've been taking you out the past three months to hunt, does he?" She kept walking and avoiding him. "Bonnie!"_

 _"What?" She finally stopped. She glared at him something fierce and he immediately gave her a few feet of space. That look meant that the next word was_ _ **"motus."**_ _Then he'd be at the bottom of the stairwell._

 _"Why haven't you told anyone I've been taking you out to hunt? Huh? Why haven't you told him that you and I have been speaking, no matter how few the words, for three months?"_

 _"Because. Why should I? So, what. Once a week we meet up to hunt, we barely speak. You think, I should let them know that the one person I hate more than anything is the person who's helping me get through this. The man who put me in this position a year ago."_

 _"So, what you going to hate me forever?"_

 _"Damon, let me go. I need to be alone."_

 _"Tough." He said following her out of the building and down to the beach right behind the hotel. "What are you doing?" He asked as she began stripping her clothes. She stripped down to her bra and panties and ran to the water. "Bennett! What are you trying to do, become shark bait? The sun is going down. It'll be dark in fifteen minutes. Get back here." She ignored him, every step of the way. She walked out to the water until she vanished._

 _Damon looked out for several minutes and didn't see her. "Damnit. I'm not coming out there to save you, just in case you're on some suicide mission. I'm not taking my clothes off and going to look for you." He said taking one last look and turning and walking away from the water. He headed back for the hotel. He got all the way back to the hotel and looked back at the water not seeing her. "Damn you Bonnie Bennett!" He sped back to the beach, removed his clothes and went in after her. He swam for about three minutes before he found her. He reached his arms out to her and stopped when he realized she was just swimming. She wasn't trying to kill herself. She was swimming with the fish and she looked peaceful. He swam with her, she grabbed his hand and swam him out further. They went far and by the time they came back up for air, he was speechless._

 _"You're such an ass. Is that all it took to shut you up Salvatore." She said paddling in place._

 _"It's just, I'd never swam in the ocean like that before. I mean, as a vampire, we don't really think about water other than showers any more. The ocean doesn't have the appeal to me, like it does to a human, so experiencing that just now, was beautiful. It was beautiful because I am a vampire, and I could experience the depth of the water and what beautiful living creatures are down there. Have you done that before?"_

 _"Yeah. I've been dying to do that since I last did it months ago. Sometimes I just need to remind myself how much bigger life is than me. I thought I hated being a vampire, but I love some of the ways I can see life differently as a vampire. So, I guess you can say me and my vampirism have a love/hate relationship."_

 _"How long are you going to hate me?"_

 _"Damon, stop." She turned away forcing him to swim to her._

 _"No. Ever since Elena came back and I made this mistake that turned you, there's been this, empty space, Bonnie. It's not just me, I know it's you too. We were best friends. We've been through hell and back. Now we never speak unless I take you hunting to witch you avoid eye contact and more than four word sentences."_

 _"Damon-"_

 _"How long will you punish me, Bon?"_

 _"You took my life away. I'll never be able to have children, to extend the Bennett name. It's just Lucy, Abby, and me. Two of three Bennett women are vampires. Both coincidentally turned by you."_

 _"Bonnie, I told you, they said you may not survive the surgery, your heart stopped. I just gave you blood to heal you. I didn't know the doctors couldn't save you. Then they said your reproductive organs were-"_

 _"I know the story Damon."_

 _"Then how can you hate me? Huh. I just wanted to protect you."_

 _"I don't hate you, Damon. Okay. The second I'm okay with you, the second I accept this way of life."_

 _"But you're doing the spell. For you and Elena."_

 _"I'm surprised you don't sound angry or regretful. I mean the woman you love has a few more days as an immortal."_

 _"What can I do? This life isn't for everyone. If I've learned anything from 1994, it was that I need to cherish my time with people I love. I'm not meant to have a happy ending. I'm a killer. You and Elena, you both deserve to have the lives you want." He was speaking with such, unconvincing pain. He wasn't able to hide it with her._

 _"Damon, you can always be human too. You can always, leave it behind."_

 _"Ah no thanks. I'm good. There is nothing better than being a vampire. No reason to go back to headaches and the common cold." He grinned._

 _"Not even for Elena?"_

 _"Elena and I are not the same. I don't know what can save our relationship these days, other than sex." Which was more than Bonnie wanted to hear. "Being a vampire, is what keep she and I tethered. When Elena becomes a human the connection we have will be severed. As will yours and mine. I turned you both and just because I gave her the cure, the second you turned she came back to life, and as a vampire, since your lives are connected."_

 _"You and I were connected before I became a vampire. It didn't take me turning to have a deep connection to you. In fact, vampirism made me angry you." She said causing him to smirk sadly._

 _"You don't hate me, Bon."_

 _"Damon, the point is-" he interrupted her. Not interested in reviving her anger._

 _"I bet Kai never thought, you could loop the spell."_

 _"Well, there's always a loophole."_

 _Damon thought back to Elena's reaction when they brought her back. "We had no idea she'd be turned back into a vampire. She was mortified and the terror on her face I can never unsee."_

 _"Yeah, it was gut wrenching. She seems to have accepted it along with you and her life and future together. She may not be willing to turn human anymore, and if that's the case it affects me. Because then I can't turn."_

 _"Is it so bad Bonnie? Being a vampire. Having me around, forever?" He smirked._

 _"It's not so bad. But I do want children, Damon. More than anything."_

 _"Even if Enzo's not the man?"_

 _"Especially if Enzo's not the man. I just don't think..." she paused as she paddled in place._

 _"What Bon?" He grew very interested, and he pushed himself even further into her space._

 _"Nothing. It's just, he doesn't want children. He doesn't want mortality, and he doesn't want me."_

 _"What?" Damon said shocked._

 _"Damon, stop, it's not a big deal. We fight all of the time about that night. I still have no idea why it took hours for him to respond. I think he knew you'd give me your blood, and that I'd turn. I think he knew, that you were reckless enough to do it, and that as long as the blame could be placed on you, he was in the free and clear, and that he and I could still have forever. You see I've been holding onto this anger for a year, directing it at you, and I've really been angry with him as well."_

 _"So, no more fiancé?"_

 _"I really don't know anymore. And stop sound so excited about it."_

 _"What? Bon, I really am sorry you believe that to be true."_

 _"I don't believe it. I know it. Now his guilt eats away at him, and he realizes he made a mistake, and that my feelings have changed. But instead of confronting me, he just pacifies my negative behavior and I can't have a man like that in my life. Let's me make mistakes just to keep me from being angry with him. Not now, and not for an eternity."_

 _"Maybe if you talk to him...truth spell?"_

 _"I never thought about that. I have been working on one with Lucy. But, I mean... He knows once I'm human, he and I are going to have to part ways, to avoid heart ache." She looked at him shake her head. "Come on, let's head back to shore. It's officially night. I told him I'd be back in an hour."_

 _"Alright. Piggy back? I don't know if you heard, but I'm pretty strong."_

 _"Pft. Race back? I don't know if you heard, but, I'm pretty fast."_

 _"I'll give you a head start... "_

 _"You're going to regret that." She said taking off._

 **Present Day**

"I'm definitely more forgiving." Bonnie said as she looked back.

"Yeah, and because of you, Enzo has done a lot of growing up and changing. You really have a good influence on him."

"Yeah, I do. But Damon is like his family, and... That bond is something I can't replace."

"Stop focusing so much on it sweetie. They'll be good, when they're good. You can only do so much repairing. Caroline looks at Bonnie for a while, she takes her in. Her natural glow, the way her hair lightens in the summer, it's now darkening as the fall sets in. She's been out of harm's way for a while and she is happier than she's ever been. "You know he spoils you, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"After your big conflict, and fall out, he kind of gives you this fairytale life. Ya know, to an extent, as much as he can, or as much as you'll let him."

"I don't need a fairytale. Just his truth, his loyalty, his honesty, his dependability, and his love. I don't care about the rest."

"Exactly. Now, you go ahead and take a moment. I'm going to go say hi to your mom, she was coming in when I was and I didn't get to properly speak to her."

"Sure." Bonnie sat in the room looking back on a fond memory of that same trip.

 **Caribbean some time ago**

 _"So, you wanted to talk?"_

 _"Yeah, Enzo. We need to break up."_

 _"Wait, what? We're on vacation and this is the best time to tell me this?"_

 _"Yeah. We can't just keep being fake. We don't have to tell anyone yet. We'll finish the trip out like a 'couple,' and no one will know. But we'll at least be honest with ourselves. You know and I know, this hasn't been working. And-"_

 _"Then what. We had an understanding that we'd wait until you performed the spell. We are just ending things sooner? Bonnie, don't do this. I can be better, I will be better."_

 _"Enzo, where were you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The night Damon gave me his blood. Where were you? Why did it take you hours to respond to the messages and the phone calls?"_

 _"Shitty reception."_

 _"That's bullshit and you know it. We were on a time limit that night. You knew you had to meet me at point A so Damon could go to Stefan, I wasn't supposed to be alone, and it took you hours to respond." She yelled at him pressing her fingers against his chest._

 _"It was a mistake."_

 _"It's been a mistake. Damon stayed with me, and risked Stefan's life to help me. I could've died. I did die, and you want me to believe you didn't get any of my messages?"_

 _"No. I didn't."_

 _"I thought you'd say that, and I wanted to try this truth spell I'd been working on with Lucy."_

 _"What! No. I won't. You either believe me, or you don't."_

 _"Well, it's settled. That's all I needed to know." She looked at him disappointingly. He walked away from her, slamming the door to the hotel room._

 **...**

 _Everyone was gathered in the lobby to meet as a group. Everyone except Bonnie. She figured she and Enzo needed some time apart and so she let him meet with the group while she stayed back._

 _"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked._

 _"She decided against paddle boarding today." Enzo said garnering the attention of the group._

 _"Really? Why is that? I thought Bonnie would love to get in the water today." Caroline asked. Damon looked at him to see if he was lying. When they made, eye contact he knew Enzo was hiding something._

 _"Bonnie's not much for water person." He said. Both Elena and Caroline shared a look of worry. "Besides she said she needed to call her mum." Damon knew he was lying because Bonnie loved the water._

 _"Oh, okay that makes sense. She wanted some privacy. Okay, well let's hit the beach. She'll come out later." Caroline said._

 _Damon reluctantly headed out to the beach with the group while Bonnie stayed back at the hotel. He tries to enjoy himself while they all tried to be as human as possible, nailing the paddle boards. The group was having fun, but it wasn't the same for him without finding the one face of the person who hated him the past year. Or she acted as if she hated him to cover up her anger for what Enzo had done. It made a difference when Bonnie was there or not, whether they spoke or not. Her presence made a difference in his life, and he'd rather her hate him and be present then to just not be there at all. He took a break from the paddle boarding and told Elena he'd be back. "I'll be back, I need take care of something really quick."_

 _"Fine. Me and Matt were thinking of going and getting a couple of souvenirs and walk in the tourist village a while."_

 _"Sure. Donovan, really?" He was surprised._

 _"Yeah, since we both volunteer at the high school we've become close again. It'll be nice to take a break from the monotony of the group. Everyone go their own ways for a couple of hours and we can meet back at the Beach." She said. He thought it was weird of her, but he agreed._

 _She had a weird look in her eyes and he looked over her shoulder and Matt was waiting for her._

 _He pursed his lips and nodded his head. Giving her a peck on the lips and heading back to the hotel. He headed straight for Enzo and Bonnie's room and knocked on the door. He knocked and called her name for several minutes and she didn't answer. "Bonnie don't make me knock this door down!" He yelled._

 _"Whoa whoa. Why are you threatening my room door?" She said walking up, from behind him._

 _"Where have you been? Enzo gave us some bull shit lie about how you hate the water and needed to call your mom."_

 _"I did call my mom. He was half right. Then I treated myself with a mani/pedi and a massage."_

 _"You pay for something I could have given you?" He said raising his brows at her suggestively._

 _"Easy Salvatore. As far as the group knows I still hate you, and I technically still do. So..."_

 _"What about our swim last night?"_

 _"I needed you to shut up, remember?" She laughed. "Um, I actually met up with Sarah before she went to the beach and got her room key. She said she'd stay with Lucy tonight, so I could stay in her room. You know, Enzo and I had an argument and I just needed some space."_

 _"Right, well, is that where your headed?"_

 _"Yeah. She promised not to tell anyone, so you can't either."_

 _"Fine. Can I tag along? I have a couple of hours to kill."_

 _"Where's Elena?" She looked at him awkwardly._

 _"With Matt."_

 _"Weird." She scrunched up her face._

 _"Right?" He scrunched his up as well. "That's what I said, but she acted as if it was totally normal, so... Whatever." He said following her as she started walking again._

 _"So, is this why I've seen them together recently? What are they doing hanging out again?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"A couple of times at the Mystic grille?"_

 _"She never told me about that." He said shocked but trying to play it off. "What were they doing?"_

 _"Nothing. The usual. Drinks at the bar, and some casual conversation. Nothing too crazy." She noticed his disdain. "I'm sorry Damon. You and I haven't really spoken lately so I didn't think to tell you. It looked innocent, if it makes you feel better, but I really didn't stop and chat. I was grabbing lunch with my cousin Lucy. You know she and I are roommates now."_

 _"Right. Well I'm sure it's nothing."_

 _"It's nothing Damon. I'm sure it's nothing." They both stood silently. Matt's human, Elena wants to be human. Damon realized this within minutes and Bonnie immediately read his mind. She had to get his impulsive and obsessive mind off it. "Hey want to try something cool?"_

 _"Uhh-" he grew hesitant._

 _"Come on. If I don't distract you now, you'll definitely overthink this." She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him into Sarah's room. Her temporary room. They sat down on the bed and she pulled out a joint. He shook his head no. "Oh God. Come on. I just want you to experience something with me. Something I've only done by myself. I mean, I have to feed on someone, but I usually do it alone. So, when I'm done, I go lurking for some random person, and compel them, so I can feed."_

 _"What are we doing Bennett?" He asked as she lit the joint._

 _"Well you know how people get high, then get the munchies?"_

 _"Sure. I've never had the pleasure, but sure."_

 _"Come on, the sixties and seventies you never?"_

 _"I did a lot of drugs. Weed was not one of them. Coke, acid, heroine... Other disgusting vile things."_

 _"Hey, shut up gramps." She took a hit and passed it to him. "Come on, I said I'm going to show you something. Now toke and pass it."_

 _"Fine." He took a hit and began to cough._

 _"Oh gosh, you baby. How 'bout one more try for luck?"_

 _He rolled his eyes and did it again._

 _"Now hold it in and breath through your nose." He did as told. After about sixty seconds, it was out of his body and he didn't realize what hit him._

 _"Fuhh- whoa. What is in this?"_

 _"A little of this and a little of that? Some witches brew."_

 _"Witches brew?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. She laid next to him and they each took several hits. "So uhh, this is technically a weed high? It's much more relaxed than a coke high, or an acid trip. But not nearly as down as a heroin experience. It's really mellow." She looks at a relaxed Damon._

 _"It's not really weed. It's witches brew."_

 _"It's very strong." He said trippin' out._

 _"Okay, turn to me." They face each other. "Now, what I want you to experience is a blood thirst high. You are going to drink from me."_

 _"What?" His shock preceded him._

 _"I know, weird right. Listen when I've done this, it's with some poor human and when I'm high, I feel their emotions, and their fears, doubts and their inner most emotions and dreams when I drink from them, It's beautiful." She smiled demurely and he looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"Bonnie this is crazy. We are vampires."_

 _"Exactly. Imagine the intense feelings and emotions we'll feel. It'll be beautiful. I can feel your dreams and you can feel mine and we can just be on this roller coaster, experiencing these parallel thoughts, and we can just be ourselves. No judgements."_

 _"Since when do witches drink from people?"_

 _"No witches brew works through inhalation or drink. But... because I'm a vampire, it increases my thirst too."_

 _"Fine. I'll try it on one condition."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"We drink from the neck and not the wrist." He said, staring at a vein in her witchy neck that he'd been eyeing a while._

 _"I don't know, that sounds a bit like trouble."_

 _"Do you trust yourself Bonnie?" He asked as if he doubted her. She took a long look at him and sighed._

 _"Okay. Deal. Me first." She said and she turned him over on his back and lay next to him facing him. She took a minute then, turned his head gently, and allowed her teeth to ascend. He noticed Bonnie had a very gentle approach, unlike any vampire he'd ever known. She gently dug into his neck and made his skin her lollipop while she pulled from him. He shut his eyes, feeling completely lost in her suction and she was so gentle about it. Damon had never felt a vampire be so gentle when taking blood, but she felt more than amazing. Caught in the moment, he pulled her body on top of his grabbing her as if he forgot who she was for a minute. He was rubbing her body like she was Elena and his hands were exploring southern territory before he caught himself. She felt so delicate under his hands, and her body was everything he'd ever imagined._

 _"B-Bon. Bon!" He yelled for her to pull up._

 _"What?" She looked at him confused and he made her feel embarrassed. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She pulled back to get up and he pulled her back into him and turned her over._

 _"My turn."_

 _He turned Bonnie over and looked at her for a few seconds. He felt her stomach rising and falling, underneath him. Then, he let her watch as he flashed his teeth at her and she gasped right before he dug into her neck. Not as gently as her, but just as intense. He grabbed her hands and held them with his own pinning them next her head onto the hotel bed. His technique for taking blood has been perfected far more than hers, she thought. All of the years he'd been doing it, he had a way of making her feel something behind it. But they forgot she still had the blood of a witch in her and he hadn't tasted her in a while, and he couldn't help himself._

 _His body swallowed hers on the bed, and while he drank he didn't let her hands free. He sucked he blood giving her pleasure, and tasting her magic. He mistakenly became greedy, "Damon. Damon." He grunted heavily. "Damon."_

 _He pulled up and looked at her, they were both breathing heavy. But after a few seconds they were pulled into each other's thoughts. "Oh god. Oh god. Bonnie. This is... This is crazy." He grabbed her face and just looked at her. Hearing her thoughts feeling her emotions and, seeing her completely._

 _"You've never done this with Enzo?"_

 _"No. He and I have never shared blood. Not even when I was human. It's always only been... You."_

 _"Which is why he used to get so jealous when I... And why you think he didn't check on you that night?"_

 _She nodded her head yes. He was alluding to the times he's healed her, how Enzo hated it because she had only allowed Damon to do it. He just kept feeling her face and looking into her eyes. His hands went through her hair and she smiled. "Was I right? Isn't this amazing?"_

 _His body was still over hers, "I love the way you think. I feel like I'm inside of your head. Your mind. It's just like tripping me out."_

 _"The blood tastes different, right? It's like, it penetrates every nerve and then the body feels this connection to the source of blood. So, because I've only drank from humans I've never done this two-way thing. But I knew it would be amazing." They looked in one another's eyes for a few seconds. "Your eyes are so blue right now. Like sapphire."_

 _"Yours look like emeralds. They are so hypnotic." He smiled. "How is it, you've been a vampire for less than a year and I've been one for almost two hundred and your showing me things I've never known, seen, or heard of?"_

 _"Because I've spent my short eternal life trying to figure out what makes being a vampire better than being a human, and getting every experience I can from it, that way I know what I am or am not missing about my human life."_

 _"You are smarter than most vampires I know."_

 _"I am part witch." She said laughing. "Come on, can you teach me how to paddle board now?"_

 _"I think it's going to be such a better experience now. Let's go." He said. He lay over her longer than he should've, not wanting to move. Bonnie and Damon's bodies were beginning to react to one another, and she didn't want it to get awkward._

 _"Okay. Let me go into the bathroom and change." She giggled, until he moved._

 _He waited for her patiently and they headed back to the beach. When he watched, her remove her shorts and shirt, he couldn't take his eyes off her hour glass figure. Bonnie kept covered most days. The most he'd ever seen of her skin was in prison world, and prison world had nothing on Bonnie in a bikini. "Holy shit." He whispered to himself. She started to put her hair up in a bun, and he just watched her. Her body was different from Elena's. She was shorter, and curvier. Her skin was darker, and her stance was different. There were so many differences between the two, but this was the first time he'd seen Bonnie's body like this. His thoughts were impure in every way._

 _"I'm reading your thoughts Damon. We just blood shared." She said laughing_

 _"I'm not trying to hide my thoughts, for the record." He grinned and headed out towards the water. "Well, let me change my thoughts to paddle boarding now." He walked into the water and she wasn't far behind him._

 _They swam out about thirty fifty feet from shore and he helped her onto her board. She stood up slightly shaky._

 _"Okay Bon. Now that you're on the board, it's going to require a lot of your gluteus Maximus and thighs to stay tight."_

 _She laughed. "Don't ever say gluteus Maximus." She looked around for her paddle. "Damon, hand me the paddle, please."_

 _"No way, I'm on my board." Her paddle was too low for her to bend down and grab without falling._

 _"Please." She asked poking her lip out._

 _"Here. Use mine." He said handing it to her, and accidentally making them both fall into the water. They came up laughing and it took the entire afternoon until she was successful. He spent the afternoon teaching Bonnie how to paddle board. They laughed and explored the water for several hours before they came down from their highs. But because of Bonnie's elixir, they would be in each other's systems for a while._

 _"Damon, thanks for today. I needed a break."_

 _"Yeah, sure. I get it. Say you got me thinking... Maybe Elena and I can get through this. I mean, if we are meant to be, we can get through this, right?"_

 _"Yeah, sure." Bonnie was confused as to why Elena popped into his head right now._

 _"I felt you thinking about Enzo. I felt you, break up with him. When you were out there. You guys broke up?" He asked._

 _"Yeah. Why lie to myself? I can't conceal the amount of anger I feel for him and how he did what he did. Not right now, anyways. It's unforgivable." She said, and still she was confused about his sudden revelation for Elena._

 _"Well, I just think that the fact that Elena was brought back. It was destined, right? I could be wrong, but... She and I, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to have both her and my best friend here. Now that I've finally fixed things with you and me. I think I can take the next step with Elena." He was confused by his own words, but taking strides to work on himself. He felt guilty that he wanted Bonnie here as much if not more than Elena._

 _Bonnie was taken aback. She and Damon just had this great afternoon together and at the end of it, he was professing his need for a future with Elena. It made sense, if he didn't want he and Elena to end up like she and Enzo._

 _"Yeah. Makes sense. Listen I gotta go. I wasn't planning on meeting with the group until dinner, so... I need to go back to the room and get myself together." She said uncomfortably_

 _"Wait, Bon, I -" he grabbed her by her arm. She got very defensive._

 _"What is it, Damon?"_

 _"Whoa, easy. I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. I've really missed you."_

 _"No problem. What are witches for?" She snatched her arm away and walked off. He felt some tension from her. She didn't care. Today with Damon Salvatore was a onetime thing. They didn't need to make it a habit of being friends._

 **Present Day**

"Bonnie!"

"Yeah, mom, I'm in the room." Abby runs into the room. Gosh the kids they tire me out sometimes." She laughed. "Here. I forgot to tell you, I found this. Grams necklace from when she was your age. Her birthstone, was Sapphire. I almost forgot, I found it last week and have been wanting to give it to you. It's over forty years old, true yellow 14c gold. That sapphire gemstone is just beautiful."

"Thanks, mom. I don't know what to say." The necklace cheered Bonnie up. Her thoughts were carrying her to a place of uncertainty and she wanted to get back on track. "I love it."

"You're welcome." Abby hugged Bonnie as she tried to fight tears. She kissed her forehead and walked out. Bonnie looked at the brilliant sapphire gemstone and that shade of blue took her back to a familiar blue, that from the same day she learned to paddle board.

His eyes.

 **Caribbean...**

 _She sat in disbelief at the dinner table. "What?"_

 _"Damon and I decided to get married." Elena was giddy but happy and she couldn't stop gloating._

 _"Wow, congratulations." Everyone was shocked, but wanted to keep the peace for the trip. It was no mistake both Elena and Bonnie planned to go their separate ways once the spell was over. Meaning Enzo and Damon would be left vampires, but in the moment, everyone forgot about the spell. Everyone just saw a gloating Elena. "Congrats guys." They all said. "Let's celebrate."_

 _Caroline looked towards Bonnie, who put on a fake smile and casually turned her head and rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Makes every bit of sense." Bonnie said barely glancing at them. Damon wasn't cheap either. He got her a ring, and it was pretty, white gold and had a diamond. Bonnie didn't care about the cut, because it was a bogus proposal. How the hell did he find time between paddle boarding and dinner? She thought. What a rushed purchase. She looked up and looked him in the eyes, those sometimes aquamarine, sometimes sapphire eyes. She shook her head and said nothing to him. He felt her anger, and he felt her slipping back to the year of anger she felt for him. Everyone congratulated them but no one thought about what it meant at the moment. That Elena was going to want to stay a vampire, and that meant Bonnie was staying a vampire. She rubbed her hands through her hair and ordered a bottle of rum._

 _This was going to be a long seven days. She was ready to go home already, and it was only day two. Five more to go._

* * *

 **Bonnie being both witch and vampire will come about later. I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter!**


	3. Damon (Choices)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 3 - Damon**

 **Rating - M**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan and Alaric, helped Damon to calm down, with a couple of glasses of Blanton. He recognized it had been aged over a decade, by its decadent smooth transition down his throat, but he had to take his time drinking it. All he could think about were the negatives that came with the mistakes he'd made leading up to this point. Too much bourbon might soften his thoughts, and he wanted to make sure he was not leaving any stones unturned today.

He walked to his bedroom and removed his suit jacket, and sitting it down neatly somewhere. He went to a framed picture in his room, and opened the back of it. Inside of the frame was a hidden letter. A letter he'd written to his best friend eight years ago. A letter she refused to read for years. But he refused to ever destroy it, because he'd never been so honest in his life.

He opened the envelope with his fingers gently, always making sure never to tear it and he pulled out the small folded piece of paper. He had to admit to himself he'd had beautiful penmanship, and how could anyone else ever deny that. Whether or not the content of the letter was meaningful to her, the penmanship was beautiful. Lifting both folds, he opened to see the content of his soul poured into that letter.

 **Caribbean**

 _Damon woke up with Elena in his arms. He'd looked down at her with the hopes of feeling somehow different and complete. It wasn't the case. He felt the same. He felt this unconscionable loneliness. He hadn't quite remembered proposing to her. But he remembers it happened, because everyone toasted to them. The proposal itself was a blur. He got high with Bonnie, blood shared, paddle-boarded, and had the time of his life, wondered about the street markets a while, then ended up at a jewelry store. Elena found him there, and that's the last thing he remembered about it._

 _He took a deep breath to slide his arm from under her neck and turned over in the bed to sit up. His feet felt the carpet and it reminded him of the sand the day before with Bonnie. How the sand felt when they were high on each other's blood. How much the sand relaxed them when they got out of the water to dry, and then buried each other in it. The day hit him slowly, and he rubbed his face tirelessly. As he sat in his boxers he saw the pale skin of his, and remembered how it contrasted against her brown skin, and how beautiful he thought it looked. Yesterday was the first time he'd seen their skin touch the way it did._

 _Remembering all her thoughts, stayed with him. She was so passionate, and everything she did, or thought carried such meaning. Even when it didn't._

 _Standing up, finally he walked to the shower and turned on the cold water. For some reason, he needed to calm his body down, after remembering what yesterday with her, had done to him. The water soon hit his body and he stepped in without flinching to the icy coldness. Once he was comfortable, she came in behind him. "Showering without me?"_

 _He turned to her smiling subtly. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you." She grabbed him by his neck and planted a kiss onto his wet lips. They kissed that way for a while, until they did more than kiss._

 _A while later they met everyone downstairs for breakfast, and surprise, surprise, Bonnie wasn't there. He wasn't shocked, but he wasn't happy either._

 _"So, Elena, have you guys got a date in mind or a time frame?"_

 _"Not yet. We haven't had much time to think about it, we've been pre-hunny mooning it." She leaned into Damon, who looked at her and smiled._

 _"Wow. Damon, I think it's great, you decide to make an honest man of yourself. Marry the woman you love and can't live without?" Caroline stated it in the form of a question. It was a subtle dig, but both Damon and Elena noticed. Caroline, was realizing what the proposal meant for Bonnie, she didn't bring it up on vacation._

 _"Well, yeah, Caroline. That's how relationships work." Lifting a fork full of food to her mouth, and grinning with tight lips, Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline's face trailed off to Enzo._

 _"Speaking of which, where's Bonnie this morning?"_

 _"She, Lucy, and Sarah went out last night after you all went to bed. They stayed out late, and Bonnie just got in about two hours ago. When she wakes up, she'll be on her way to the market to pick up some herbs for something, and then she and I are going on some scuba thing."_

 _"Oh really?" Both Caroline and Damon looked at him peculiarly... because they both knew they'd broken up. "Bonnie and you must be really enjoying yourselves here, then?" Caroline was tripping out about the lies happening around her._

 _"Yeah, it's true. We got here kind of bickering. Last night, after dinner we just, decided we couldn't keep it up."_

 _"Oh no, you broke up?" Caroline asked fainting surprise._

 _"We did. But, we decided last night to start over as friends, and see where to go from there. So... today, we are scuba diving. You're all welcome to join us." He was hoping everyone would join them so he wouldn't have to scuba dive. He didn't exactly like swimming. He lifted the mimosa to his mouth and drank. "I should order her something to go. She said she was craving strawberries."_

 _Damon remembered prison world, 1994, whenever Bonnie was horny, or missing Jeremy, she ate strawberries. He doesn't remember how he came to figure it out because she never came out and said it, but he always associated strawberries with Bonnie's libido._

 _The waitress was flagged down by Enzo. "Excuse me, doll, can I get some strawberry cheesecake muffins and a bowl of fresh, cut strawberries." Enzo turned to Damon and winked._

 _Damon felt uneasy. He didn't know why, but watching Enzo, in all of his calmness felt bothersome. The contentment, which, in his mind resonated with Bonnie now, that even knowing the truth of Enzo's actions a year ago, she can allow herself to forgive him. He felt a burn inside of his veins._

 _"Excuse me. I'll be right back. I need to get a bourbon." He walked over to the champagne bar and asked the bartender for a bourbon, at breakfast._

 ** _..._**

 _Damon and Elena were late to scuba diving. When they got there no one had scuba gear on. "What happen to scuba diving?"_

 _"Not scuba diving. Snorkeling." Stefan said. "Apparently, scuba diving happened earlier, on the other side of the island. We didn't want to leave you two, and Bonnie decided to do snorkeling instead. She bought all of this equipment, for us. She said it would be a great engagement gift from her to you guys. What took you two so long?" Stefan asked, disappointed because he wanted to scuba dive._

 _"Oh Stef. They were consummating the engagement. Let the lovebirds be." Bonnie looked at them both smiling, disingenuously. But she was very good at faking it. So no one really knew. It just seemed like regular Bonnie, who hated Damon, pretending to be happy for them. No one looked into it, except Damon and Caroline. "Now, can we snorkel? There are some beautiful fish I've been flirting with." She said._

 _"Yeah," Caroline said suspiciously. "Let's go, I'll partner with you Bon. If Enzo doesn't mind."_

 _"Not at all. I'm not getting in that water. I'm here to watch."_

 _"So, who should I partner with, since Caroline ditched me?" Stefan asked._

 _"Me, uncle Stefan. I'll go with you." Sarah said._

 _"Great. Let's go." Stefan looked at a disappointed Tyler, and winked. Shaking his head no._

 _"Fine, Matt, partners?" Tyler said._

 _"Yeah, let's go."_

 _Damon and Elena watched as everyone headed out to the water. Enzo sat next to them, uncomfortably, avoiding them. Elena spoke to Damon. "So, I thought Alaric and Judith were coming down."_

 _"Ric, and Judith went to some couple's massage thing. So... we'll catch up later." Damon said._

 _"Good for them. She seems good for him."_

 _"Why is that?" Damon asked._

 _"I don't know. He's lonely and I hate to see him alone."_

 _"Two people shouldn't be together because they are lonely though."_

 _"Why not? Kill two birds with one stone. One you provide each other comfort. And two, someone to love." He looked at her, wondering why what she was saying bothered him. "Anyways, come on, let's go snorkel." He walked over to the equipment and he and Elena started putting it on to head out._

 _Lucy stayed on the sand, and sat with Enzo. "So, what? Water is too much for the tall, dark, and handsome vampires?"_

 _"I'm not a water guy. If it's not a shower, I can do without it. Unless of course, it's a hot tub. Then, maybe. I don't like getting my hair and face wet."_

 _"So. Then why plan to scuba dive earlier with my cousin?"_

 _"Ahh just the things we do for love. But since you all are here, I'm in the clear. And so is my hair."_

 _"Makes sense. You're a vampire." She smiled at him. "Enzo, I think, maybe you're misunderstood. Why separate yourself from the group?"_

 _"These people, don't care for me. They care for her, and because of her I deal with them."_

 _"Surely, you and Damon are close, from what Bonnie's told me about your past."_

 _"Really?" He laughed sarcastically. "Did she neglect to mention the part where he left me for dead?"_

 _"Yeah, she mentioned it." Lucy smiled half-heartedly. "She never said the relationship was perfect, but she said, you two had a connection no one else understands."_

 _"I suppose, in a very dysfunctional way. Very wayward, and demented." He sat in the sand with dickie shorts, converse and a t-shirt. He through a vintage jacket over top and his hair was gelled in a spiked sort of way._

 _"I see why my cousin likes you. You're very nineties grudge. She has a soft spot for the nineties grunge."_

 _"These rags. It's more like my vacation look. Back home it's all black. Boots and jackets. Although I'll don't, I'm particularly fond of 1994 it's kind of stuck with me, you can say." He gave a cocky grin, looking out to Bonnie._

 _"Yeah, she likes the fact that your different. She and I haven't known each other all our lives, but from the time we've spent as roommates, Bonnie has a very hippie witch thing going. You two compliment each other styles." She smiled at Enzo again, and he caught it smiling back. "Oh wow, did I catch a rare Enzo smile?"_

 _"Shoulda took a photo, it will be another decade before you see it again."_

 _Just then, Damon turned to look at Enzo and Lucy on the beach laughing. Enzo with his knees bent up and criss crossed as his arms hugged them. Smiling at Lucy as she sat with her arms behind her holding up her body weight, and her long legs stretched in front of her. He saw them together and wondered what Bonnie saw in him. Yet, he knew Enzo had a loyalty in him from way back when, which he hadn't seen since then. Maybe Bonnie saw it too. But Enzo was different. He wasn't the same man as he used to be. Something was off._

 _Damon then looked out into the water, watching Caroline and Bonnie laughing and enjoying themselves. Maybe he was being too hard on Enzo. Then he looked back at Enzo._

 _Nah. He still isn't good enough for Bonnie._

 **Today**

He looked at the Letter in front of him and thought about reading it, and remembering the man he was the day he wrote it. The confused, yet sure of himself man. He fiddled with the paper, hoping to find solace in the fact that he kept it for so long. His fingers lifted the folds slowly, and there was a knock at his door.

He paused briefly, and looked at his fingers as they folded the paper back up and put it in the envelope, sealing it to the backside of the frame once more. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Damon turned around finding the person he least expected there. He allowed his shock to remained incognito, as he answered near stoically. "Hey."

"Yes. It is I. The man you love to hate."

"Well I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Most days." He grinned dimly.

"Well, I just came to tell you I won't be there tonight. I'd love to support, but I honestly am leaving town tonight."

"You're are leaving tonight? What happened Enzo? I thought we were okay. Instead you decided tonight was the night to leave. What does this mean for me and you? What does this mean for me and Bonnie? What about you and Bonnie? Didn't we all mean something to each other at one point or another?"

"Bonnie knows I'd do anything for her. Accept this. She'll be angry, but she'll get over it."

"You are doing this, to ruin my relationship with Bonnie, right? You want she and I to just... forget everything that ever happened, and just, never moved pass this?" Damon asked angrily.

"Bonnie is her own person, I can't tell her how to feel about you. I can't force her to feel good or bad, and we've come to realize, I have no bearing on yours and her relationship. No matter how much she and I have ever loved each other, she made it clear her feelings for you have always been its own uncontrollable entity. I'm leaving tonight, and I'm sorry if this hurts you mate. Believe me, I am. But I can't undo what's been done, on a day like today, and I will just ruin what's supposed to be the happiest day of your life. So, let us leave in peace. Bonnie will thank you and I, both later." Enzo's eyes swelled with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"She'll never forgive you, for being selfish, Enzo, taking this experience away from her."

"What have we learned about Bonnie Bennett... she will always forgive. It's just a matter of being willing to risk the length of time she'll hate me for it."

"She'll hate me too."

"Sorry mate. I have a small window of time to do things. Now, is the best time. While I can actually walk away." Enzo wiped underneath his nose, and turned to walk out.

Damon threw his glass of bourbon against the door, and pulled his fingers through his scalp, destroying his hair again. He then put his fist through a wall. When he did it, Stefan walked into the room behind Enzo's exit. And caught the tale end of Damon's fist breaking the wall.

"What the hell just happened with you and Enzo?"

"He's selfish is what! He's leaving. Tonight, he's going to break Bonnie's heart, and he doesn't fuckin' care because he can't let go of an age-old grudge. She may never speak to me again. She may never come back from this. I promised her... no he and I promised her we'd fix things. That's it. This is too much. I'm calling it off. I have to-"

"What? No. No, you are not. Get over it. He's a big boy. Let him screw things up for him and Bonnie, but don't let him screw it up for you and Bonnie. You think she won't be on your side today? You think you haven't earned your way back into her good graces by now? You aren't the same person. She knows that. If you think, she'll allow his anger for you to fuel her anger towards you, grow a pair Damon Salvatore. Bonnie Bennett has never been easily swayable." Stefan snapped. "Who the hell...? I don't even feel like I'm talking to my brother."

 **Caribbean**

 _It was a long day of snorkeling. Everyone exhausted themselves by way of the sun. They all stayed in for the most part until later that night, when they met up to go dancing downstairs at the festival. Everyone had enjoyed the delicious food and most importantly the drinks. The Caribbean rum and beer was on another level._

 _"Hey, Sarah... you look really pretty. I think the sun kissed your skin perfectly today at the beach." He said, staring at her in the neon painted coral, form fitting dress, as it complimented her cinnamon colored skin. She wore her hair in braids, and looked like a beautiful woman from the island._

 _"Wow, what a sweet thing to say Tyler. How about you and Matt? Did you two have fun today, bromancing the turtles?" She laughed._

 _"Yeah. I love the ocean. Today was great." He ordered a drink. "So how are you and Lucy and Bon getting along?"_

 _"Oh, living with them has been really fun. I'm not used to being in this element of people, so they've been open about the whole witch thing with me. And well, Bon as a vampire has really, opened me up to viewing vampires differently."_

 _"It's nice having fresh face around, whenever I visit Mystic Falls. It's nice to see you coming around more. Even if your uncles are insane."_

 _"You can say that again." She laughed. "They are over protective. As if I didn't live twenty-four years without them already." They both sighed and smiled. "Anyways, I was hoping to hang out with you in this trip. Want to dance?"_

 _"Sure. I love reggae music." Tyler blushed a little, but tried to play it cool._

 _"Come on follow me... I know I quieter area of the festival." She grabbed his hand and pulled him, only to bump into the chest of the blue-eyed pessimist. "Uhh. Uncle Damon... sorry, didn't see you there."_

 _"Ah ah ah. Where do you think, you're going? With teen wolf? Pft!"_

 _Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on... you were young once... upon a nineteenth century time." Tyler laughed._

 _"Funny. This is the same guy that used to threaten me with his deadly bite, and now he wants to touch my niece, with that same vile mouth. I don't think so-"_

 _"It's not like that Damon. We are just talking, nothing else."_

 _"You're right, nothing else, because you can forget about it Ty-"_

 _"DAMON!" He turned to the familiar voice._

 _"Bonbon. Just the voice of reason I needed, tell this mutt, and this beautiful princess, how this isn't about to happen." Bonnie looked at him and back to Sarah. Sarah was desperate for an out._

 _"Go have fun guys." Bonnie granted, like the calm and relaxed mom, to Damon's over-protective dad vibe. She grabbed Damon's arm, letting them move past him._

 _"Are you crazy, Bon? That kid, has tried to kill me before."_

 _"He's not a kid, he's a man. And let bygones be bygones. You guys have kissed and made up several times. Tyler's a good guy and it's been a long time since he's even dated anyone. He's not a jack ass."_

 _"Says the woman, who dates the watered-down version of me, and might I add, emphasis on the watered down."_

 _"Are you calling yourself a jack ass?"_

 _"I mean, I've had my moments." He smirked._

 _"You can say that again." She rolled her eyes. Damon kept looking on at Sarah, worried, and Bonnie turned his body away from them, holding him with her small body as distraction. The second he felt her pressed against him, the thought of his niece and Tyler drifted somewhere else in the back of his mind._

 _"Bon, its pretty unfair to use your body against me, because you know I have a problem saying no to women's bodies."_

 _"That Elena's problem. Not mine. So, quit it gramps. I'm sorry, I know you're a couple centuries old, but, let Sarah be a twenty-something."_

 _"Like you? A twenty-something. Wasting time on a man she's too good for." He spoke seriously._

 _"A twenty-something, who's capable of making her own decisions, wrong or right."_

 _"So, you admit to being wrong? You and Enzo are all wrong." He held her by her arms once he realized she was going to leave him where he stood._

 _"Go away Damon."_

 _"Oh, no Bonica magica. This is where you tell me, I'm old enough to make a mistake. I can handle it, Damon. I can handle Enzo, and I'm not in love with Enzo. I'm just his friend."_

 _"I didn't let everything go. I'd be stupid. But I also am sick of being angry about it. Enzo, didn't purposely sabotage me. I think, it's easy to blame everyone. The truth is... Anger is not going to change anything. He and I are whatever we want to be. You see I'm not like you. I don't need to validate myself with a relationship."_

 _"Whoa. What is that supposed to mean?" He became upset._

 _His face was so serious, she looked away. "It means you need a particular relationship to define you. Make you feel like you've won in life. You got the girl."_

 _"Are you serious? Why are you so bothered right now? Aren't you and Enzo blissful?"_

 _"Nothing, Damon. Anyway, Enzo, and me... we are not together. Is that what you want to hear? We are testing the waters, and hoping we can learn from our past. We will make better decisions with one another from here on out. We don't need one, meddlesome Damon Salvatore monitoring us like some century-old baby sitter. You have a wedding to plan." She tried pulling out of his grasp and he grabbed her and pulls her into a darker corner._

 _His body was pressed firmly into hers. "He's trash."_

 _"Says the man who left him to die."_

 _"Who cares about that? That's old. Isn't it you that just told me to let bygones be bygones with Tyler? All that kiss and make up bull crap. Well, Enzo and I have moved passed that. He's had some less than model behavior too, ya know. Besides I've changed. I didn't leave you to die. I have never left you with an assumption you'd die. But he did."_

 _"We don't know that Damon. We don't know that Enzo did it on purpose. We are assuming. I'm a big girl Damon. I can take care of myself." She yelled lowly. "I can. Handle. Myself."_

 _"Not that night. I took care of you. It was me. Because I'd never leave you hanging." He stunned her with that_

 _"Unless you're desiccating." He remained silent. That moment in their lives was still touchy. "To hell you didn't always give a damn about me, remember how many times you would've thoughtlessly wanted to sacrifice me for Elena? Or only helped me for the sake of Elena?" Then she thought about it, how he was engaged to the woman he replaced in her life as best friend. "Wow, I guess I can look forward to the old Damon again." Bonnie shook her head. "Sheeesh you and Elena." She said, sounding as if she was, far, over the two of them._

 _"And you didn't do that too Bonnie? You and I are guilty of treating each other the same all of these years. We hated together, disliked together, liked together, and loved together. At the same time. You and I grew up a lot together. And in some cases, we grew closer than Elena and me."_

 _"Until she came back. When that happened, we grew apart."_

 _"No. that's not the case. I turned you, by mistake, and you hated me."_

 _"Of course, that night I was angry and a while after, but... when it boiled down to it, you were so busy with Elena coming back, you didn't stop to think what I was going through. Becoming a vampire and initially losin my magic for a while. Again."_

 _"Bon. I didn't know what to do. The way you looked at me..."_

 _"It's fine. You desiccated for her. You couldn't be a man without Elena, right? It didn't matter that you had me to be there for you, as a friend. It didn't matter I loved you as much as Elena. Hell, maybe more. You! You were my best friend. I loved you so much and you fuckin' left me." She snatched her arm away from him. "You did this to us best friend. Not me." Bonnie finally snatched away from his tight grip, and wandered until Enzo saw her wondering and Damon watched as Enzo grabbed her by her arms gently, and started to dance with her. The music was fast. But they danced slow, as she found comfort in Enzo's once in a while smile that popped up more often for Bonnie. His grungy look. His stature, as it blanketed her. The way Enzo, touched her, and the way Bonnie let Enzo...touch her._

 _Damon hated what Enzo and Bonnie looked like together. They looked happy in a weird way. And for the first time he realized what she was wearing. She had on a small white skirt. Tight and very form fitting. He could almost see through it. She must've warn a thong because he saw no panty line. Which bothered him. Then she had on a yellow crop top, and some exotic looking necklace. Her sun-kissed skin was all too much for him. Her legs, her bare stomach. That curve where her waist was impossibly hour glassed. His best friend, was stirring those feelings inside of him that made him question his whole life._

 _Then Tyler walked by again. Without Sarah._

 _"Damon, I... just want to get to know Sarah. I don't plan to do anything stupid trust me. It's hard to find a woman, who gets the life I live. Especially a human one." Damon just kept watching Bonnie. Tyler caught him, looking at her. "What happened between you and Bonnie?"_

 _"What?" Damon asked._

 _"I mean, when you two were on the other side. Something happened, and you two, are different."_

 _"Nothing happened. We, understand each other."_

 _"The two of you, have a connection. We all, see it. I'm not saying it's romantic of anything. It's just, strong. I always thought, maybe, something happened, that no one knew about."_

 _Damon snapped out of his haze, "What? No. she and I just respect each other. We look out for each other. Regardless of the status of our friendship. Whether she hates me or not. We just, have an understanding." He looked towards Bonnie, and became lost in his thoughts. He never thought he'd hear those words said out loud about anyone. "Pft. What am I telling you this? To you, I'm just another fuck up. Destined to ruin everyone around me."_

 _"I have said some awful things to you, Damon. In all fairness, you've done some awful things to me. But, I don't think you're this black cloud. I mean, not anymore. The night, I hurt Bonnie, you could've killed me. But you didn't. You warned me."_

 _"Yeah, well, we all know, Elena would have hated me, for killing any of you." He spoke sarcastically._

 _"No. it wasn't that. You use that Elena thing a lot, I notice. I saw the look in your eyes when Bonnie was hurt. I saw how you tried to make her leave, I saw the entire interaction, and it took years, to hit me, that you love her. You really love, Bonnie. In what way, I don't know, but you didn't let me go because of Elena. You let me go, because you didn't want to kill me. It was you, Damon. And until yours and Bonnie's friendship, I'd never seen that side of you."_

 _Damon looked at Tyler and didn't say anything. He just looked back to a smiling Bonnie, and tilted his head. "She has a way of nagging me and making me, want to be question my moral compass. It's quite annoying."_

 _"Off the record, and no disrespect to Elena or Enzo... but I always thought you and Bon were better suited for each other. I mean, I've never seen you so balanced and sane unless Bonnie was around. Maybe you were afraid of aneurysms, I don't know, but whatever it was, she brought this side out of you, that made me come to respect you. You are different when she's around. I love Elena, but she kind of, pacifies you. And Enzo, definitely pacifies Bonnie. But... together you and Bonnie just, fit." Tyler platted Damon on the back, and walked away._

 _"Teen wolf!" He called out, making Tyler turn slowly and role his eyes. "Don't disrespect Sarah. Don't hurt her. And don't make me regret giving you a chance." Tyler nodded his head respectfully. "Or... I will kill you." Tyler grinned cockily._

 _"Deal." Tyler left Damon with his words, and as he tuned to look at Bonnie, she was smiling and happy. Flirting the man who couldn't treat her the way she deserved. Every time her lips touched Enzo, he wanted to take a shot of whiskey._

 ** _..._**

 _"Hey... what are you staring at, lover?" Elena said walking towards him._

 _"Oh, nothing I want to be staring at, more than you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _"Come on, let's dance."_

 _"I'm not nearly, tipsy enough." He rolled his eyes._

 _"You never are. Come on." She pulled Damon out to the dance floor and he didn't really dance. He just kind of held her while she danced. He let her kiss him and hold him. He felt a fear he'd never felt, that maybe he was making a mistake with Elena. He'd made countless mistakes but never feared it. Something, about Elena felt different. Or maybe he just felt different about Elena. But he neglected those thoughts and just kissed her, trying to find solace. At that moment, Bonnie caught them kissing and her face froze in surprise, as if she'd never seen them kiss, when she'd seen them kiss countless times. But this was different. She didn't like it, she felt a burn inside of her chest. He opened his eyes accidentally to catch her watching them. He saw the slender throat of her take a gulp of shock, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. He couldn't stop watching her watch him._

 _It was annoyingly uncomfortable, yet they both just watched each other while he kissed Elena. They locked eyes, in an intimate moment, as if it were just the two of them. When he pulled up he smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. She acted like she didn't care. She just kept dancing with Enzo._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie turned and walked to the bar, ordering a drink. Enzo, felt her distance, and he followed her._

 _"You okay, love?"_

 _"Yes." She answered blankly. She looked at the colorful selections of alcoholic beverages, and got lost in the desire to drown herself in them. She needed the lucid translation that her body made when it connected to the music, after a few drinks._

 _"Doesn't feel that way. Tell me what's on your mind."_

 _"Just thinking about how I'm not drunk enough. I'm on vacation, and I just want to enjoy it." She smiled, and pulled something out of her purse and lit it up. As she sipped her drink, and sparked her joint, Damon watched to see if she'd put it to Enzo's mouth or not, making him take the same journey they'd taken the day before. He hoped she wouldn't. He hoped she'd allow herself to not be pulled in so deeply with Enzo. He pulled Elena to the bar, interrupting them._

 _"Hey guys." Elena said. "Looking good tonight."_

 _"Elena, nice to see you." Bonnie smiled. "Damon." She turned back towards the bar._

 _"Hello. You look beautiful as usual Elena." Enzo said looking around. Damon and Bonnie said nothing. Damon watched her put the joint to her lips, and he grabbed it._

 _"Maybe you shouldn't carelessly do that in the open."_

 _"You mean, like everyone else?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm not the only person here, smoking Damon. It's not tobacco, or weed."_

 _"Enzo, you aren't going to stop her?"_

 _"She's her own person mate. Since when do you care?"_

 _"Really? You just ignore her fucked up choices. Enzo step up and put your foot down, protect her from herself sometimes."_

 _"She's fine. Why can't you just... back off? It's vacation, Damon. Stop being so uptight."_

 _"I agree Damon, let Bonnie be. Everyone needs to loosen up already." Elena said. "This is vacation. Let's take shots."_

 _"See, Damon." Enzo said._

 _"I can speak for myself. Damon, have a drink. Relax. You just got engaged. Celebrate." Bonnie grinned. "Elena, maybe get him some bourbon, seems to do the trick." Her sarcasm was ignored by Damon. "Bartender, can I have four double shots of tequila?"_

 _"Comin' right up."_

 _"This is great guys. I'm so excited to be here with everyone, celebrating." Elena said. Bonnie grinned. "I'm getting marriiiieeed." Elena shouted. And Damon looked at Elena, hearing the words, and how 'off' it sounded. Then looked to Bonnie and realized, what he did. He took Bonnie's choice again, by proposing to Elena. He took Bonnie's choice to be human away. And she watched him as he realized it. Her face watched as his face changed. He felt immediate disdain for himself. Bonnie had a way, of reminding Damon of his selfishness, without saying a word. She also had a way of making him feel her wounds, without showing her own hurt. And he felt it, like a boulder._

 _"To Damon, and Elena." Bonnie said. "Salute."_

 _"Salute." Everyone toasted to them. They took shots and drank at the bar a bit. Bonnie decided to reignite her senses with her calm. Her herbs._

 _"Don't light that." He was more afraid she'd share it with Enzo._

 _Enzo looked at Bonnie and Damon. Before he could anger Bonnie, she walked away, realizing Damon was about to be annoying. "I'll be back." She walked away to smoke in peace. Damon stood in his place, fighting the desire to run after her. His jaw ticked the second she stepped beside him and walked passed him. He couldn't handle Bonnie not being in his presence. Even worse, he couldn't stand her walking away from him. If he couldn't keep an eye on her, or know what she was up to, he forced himself into her orbit._

 _"Gosh, I could use a piña colada. How 'bout you guys?" Elena asked. "This music is exactly what I need. Buy a girl a drink, Enzo?" She giggled, ignoring Damon, and his grandfather attitude. She was oblivious some days to his and Bonnie complicated relationship. Either that, or she wanted to pretend it wasn't as deep as it looked, and that there wasn't much to Damon's, overly protective nature with Bonnie._

 _"Yeah. I'd be happy to love." Enzo turned to the bartender and ordered again. "I'll take the rum, without the fruity stuff, and a piña colada for the lady." Enzo said._

 _"Ahh, my treat." Damon said. "I'll buy this round."_

 _"Well, Mate, that's awfully... neighborly of you." Enzo rolled his eyes._

 _Damon grinned, underhandedly. "Well, you could use a drink or two to deal with her attitude, am'i'rite?" He said jokingly, about Bonnie. He grinned again, trying to be convincing, making it seem as though he believed Bonnie to be difficult. Which wasn't hard, since Damon did believe she was difficult. The most difficult woman he'd ever met to be exact._

 _"Enzo, I'm sorry. You know our little Bon Bon has always been a little uptight." Elena said. Damon found it weird, that Elena called her Bon Bon, since she'd never called her that._

 _"Elena, why don't you show Enzo some dancing skills. I was watching him and Bonnie, he could use the help." Damon said sarcastically._

 _"Oh really? You watching me and Bonnie? What a surprise?" He said while Elena grabbed a few diced pineapples and tossed them into her mouth. Both men share a glance of mutual distaste._

 _"Enzo, come on, let's go dance. Damon's a buzz kill tonight." Elena rolled her eyes, while Damon stuffed a drink in both of their hands before they headed out to the dance floor._

 _"Take your time." He stood for two seconds before he dipped to go find Bonnie, who wondered back to the beach. He followed her, but she wasn't running from him. "Why are you doing this?" He called out to her._

 _"Doing what, Damon?"_

 _She didn't turn to face him, she just stood staring out at the ocean. "Forcing me to watch you, so you don't act stupid."_

 _"Damon, I've been a vampire for a year now. I think I'm doing okay for myself without your watchful eyes."_

 _"Except, I'm helping you feed. Making sure you don't drain people. I'm teaching you to hunt. Why is it, when you need it, I'm helping and not Enzo?"_

 _"Because, Damon. You won't let Enzo help me. You force yourself into my life. You won't let me be."_

 _"Is that what you want? For me to let you be and leave you alone?" He worried. She looked at him because the question was logical enough, but too personal, and not the level of seriousness she wanted to be._

 _"Some days, yes."_

 _"Well tough luck hunny, because it ain't happenin', not today." He snapped. She put the joint back to her lips. He removed his jacket and put it around her._

 _"Of course not, give me my sanity. Why would you?" She became cynical, inhaling, but not holding it in too long before exhaling and speaking again. "Oh hell. What are you doing, father Damon?"_

 _"Please, don't call me that."_

 _"But that's what you act like. You treat me like a child sometimes. Why are you wrapping me in your jacket?"_

 _"Trying to keep my thoughts about you PG, and every other man on this island, because you're leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination in that outfit." He scolded._

 _"I'm on a tropical island. I'm free. I don't need this jacket. This isn't Mystic Falls." She dropped his jacket._

 _"Hey, you have any idea how much this jacket costs?" He raised a brow._

 _"It's eighty degrees. Why are you wearing a leather jacket?"_

 _"I may or may not regret it, but I'm too stubborn to walk it back to my room." He said sarcastically, but it made her laugh._

 _"I like that on vacation, Enzo wears... clothes he doesn't care about being judged in. It's such a relaxed concept, don't you think?" She asked subtly after releasing a puff of smoke into the air._

 _"Well, everyone knows, Enzo has no sense of style. Which is why when we're not on vacation, he dresses like me. And I can't blame him, because, I have great style." He rudely snatched the joint from her hand._

 _"Hey!"_

 _He put it to his lips, and took in some of her witch's brew. Wanting to feel what he felt with her the day before. He took two big hits put it out with his fingers, and put it in his pocket. "Excuse me, I'll take my joint back, thanks." But he didn't listen. He started smoking it, making her nervous. "Damon, that's not what you think it is. Please don't smoke it."_

 _The look of worry drained her face of every drop of blood. He took her brew and exhaled it. She remembers what happened the last time. She remembers how they became to intimate and conversational, and she didn't need that vulnerability with him again. Not when she could barely trust whether or not she was being smart when dealing in him. She watched him and rolled her eyes. "Give it back." She watched his blue eyes as he took a serious hit. He eyed her as if he was gunning her down. She felt his eyes burning into her being, and now she realized he was trying to find some control in dealing with her._

 _He walked towards her. He was confident. Her herbs made him confident in dealing with her. He felt like a stronger man, and when he burrowed into her soul, taking a hit again, she feared his next move. She stood, glaring, as he stood, staring like a predator. She shook her head at him, and it didn't matter._

 _He, still holding the last breath of smoke, grabbed her by the face and shot gunned it into her mouth, catching her off guard. Before she could fight it, she felt the strong potion enter her mouth and she went from tense to relaxed, and his hands moved from her face to her waist. She wanted to stop because it was the right thing to do, but he forced the her high, then and there. She pulled his body into hers and allowed herself to get lost in his magical breath. She almost choked on smoke before his tongue forced her to swallow it. The high was hitting her faster than she wanted it to. When his arms wrapped around her waist, hers wrapped around his neck. With the two of them lost in translation, he was seeking reprisal in her mind and she was blocking him. He pulled off her mouth and got ready to take her neck into his mouth, readying her for his teeth._

 _She protested. Hitting his shoulders. "No, Damon. No more blood sharing. It's too much." He shut her up by biting her anyways. Forcing her to relax into him, as he held her body against his. His arms naturally possessed her body, as his protective nature never allowed him to stop protecting her. But this grasp was almost taking ownership of this bond they created. He did the most powerful thing he could think to do, and that was bite her and feed from her. Bonnie started to moan, and push his body off hers. She pushed him away and all the uncomfortable feelings she remembers from before he desiccated started to surface. She finally got him off her body, and it wasn't easy. He stood there with her blood on his lips. But he looked unfinished._

 _She moved away from him at vampire speed, to which he just followed her. She wiped the blood from her neck, and he grabbed her from behind, holding her back against his chest, and taking her blood again. She was very taken by his touch. They weren't speaking, just fighting each other mentally. She was fighting him, as he was trying to get in her head, and he was fighting her strength, both mentally and physically. He held her from behind and bit, then sucked her neck from the back. When she moaned, he grunted. Suddenly, the ocean waves were growing stronger now._

 _His hands touched the skin of her bare stomach, clenching her skin within his fingertips. She tried pulling his hands of her body. To which he grabbed her fighting arms and held them to her body tight, as he drank from her. Until he pulled his mouth up, and yanked her body back towards him, and put his neck to her mouth. He knew she was starved. He knew she hardly fed, and for some reason, his blood satisfied her. She hesitated, and he yelled. "Bite!"_

 _Bonnie shook her head no, and he forced her mouth on his neck, making her bite him and take his blood. She hungered for it, she thirsted for it ever since the day before. Then, as she drank, he broke into her mind. He forced himself into her thoughts, and she tried fighting him, but as long as she drank from him, and they had each other's blood, he was open to whatever was happening in her mind. And while she tried not enjoying his touch, he felt her desire. He took advantage and let his hands control her body. He grabbed, and squeezed, and massaged wherever he felt like it, while she drank from him. Then he sighed, because no one had ever taken his blood the way she did. No matter how predatory blood sucking was, she was gentle, and it turned him on like nothing he'd ever felt. She took blood like she was savoring the flavor of a lollipop. Gently pulling, the mere feel of her lips sent him over the edge._

 _After she drank from him she moved away from him, realizing what he saw inside of her head. She was too fearful to read his thoughts so she didn't. But her shame came, from him reading hers._

 _"I can't believe it." He said._

 _Bonnie shook her head. He sped to her and she said nothing. He looked at her intensely. She held his gaze and they were. "I'm having fun... Damon. I'm living my life to its fullest."_

 _"Are you? And what I just saw, in your mind..."_

 _"What you saw, was confusion." She shook her head at him so he wouldn't read into her thoughts too much._

 _"Really? Explain your confusion then, and tell me what I'm misunderstanding." He gave her a sharp look, as the moon made his blue eyes look crystal clear. He walked towards her and bent his face down to her cheeks. He leaned his body over hers, and as he did... the waves began crashing harder and the current was rising, within seconds. She looked at him, and shut her eyes hoping to calm her senses. She took a deep breath, and he moved in closer to her cheek. She flinched and he noticed. She took two steps away from him, and looked out towards the water._

 _"The current is coming in closer, the water is a little wild. I should go."_

 _He grabbed her arm, gently, "Bon." He called to her quietly, and she looked at his hand as it held her arm, and slowly, trailed her eyes up his arm to his face, then he gave her a look of longing, but he didn't argue with her. She pulled away from him when he didn't speak and she headed back. He watched her walk away, unable to do or say much to stop her. He couldn't risk losing her, in any way. So, he let her leave._

 _Damon walked back after about twenty minutes. The waves finally calmed down, and the sky was crystal clear with stars again. He headed back towards the festival, and saw, Elena having fun with everyone. Though, he didn't see Bonnie. He headed back towards the hotel, and thought to find Bonnie, but something told him, she needed to be left alone. After reading her thoughts, he knew, she'd withdraw from him tonight, and if he pushed it, she'd write him off again. So, he went to his room._

 _He walked into the dark room, not even turning the lights on. He knew she'd calmed down. He felt it. They were high on each other. He wanted to forfeit entering her thoughts again. But he couldn't resist. He laid in bed, shirtless, with his pajama pants on. He closed his eyes, and felt her. She was laying in her bed, calm and serene. She'd channeled the ocean again, and she thought about the two of them swimming together the other day, and paddle boarding. Damon allowed himself to get lost in her memory with her. Losing himself in Bonnie, unintentionally, in his bed, in his room. By himself, but with her mentally. He just allowed himself to be swallowed by her peaceful thoughts._

 _She let him enter her mind, within reasonable distance. She smoked a little bit more, and allowed him to feel her high. Making his high continue. He relaxed with her, for hours. They lost themselves, in two separate rooms, but inside of one mind. That is, until the group slowly, started going back to their rooms. And Damon, felt Enzo's presence. He must've come back from the festival. Bonnie tried to get Damon, to close his mind to her, so she could do the same, but he wouldn't let her. He wanted to invade her time with Enzo, he wanted to be in her head when she was with him, to keep her from going overboard. She fought his need. But he fought harder._

 _So, when Elena came in... it was a tug of war. He in his room, with Elena, she in her room with Enzo, and a war of the minds ensued. Until they both eventually, fell asleep. Even then, the dreams captured them prisoners once more._

 **Today**

A frustrated Damon standing in his now dismantled suit. Jacket laid out, shirt unbuttoned now, and Enzo having made the visit that forced Damon's fears. He remembered how complicated he and Bonnie had been. Enzo and Elena were the barrier that distanced them at times. Back then, Bonnie fought her relationship with Damon, like she fought dependability. She wanted no parts of it.

But today, on his wedding day, he must deal with the fact, she'd could blame him for all that's happened. Even though he knew better than to think that way, he was letting his conscious best him today, and it had something to do with Bonnie.

He grabbed his phone and did the one thing she made him promise not to do... he dialed her number.

* * *

 **So, Bonnie has a connection with Damon that affects her magic, and it will start to show. It will begin to scare her. Once again, Bonnie, without exact words, has a way of making Damon, question his choices, and reflect on whether or not he is doing the right thing. Endgames will become more clear as the chapters go on. Chapter titles are based on who is reflecting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Bonnie (Connections)

**Eternal**

 **Chapter 4 – Bonnie (Connections)**

 **R-T**

 **Thank you guys for supporting this lil' ole story. I hope you enjoy this update. ;)**

 **Just one note about the story. I know no one understands exactly what happened between Damon and Enzo last chapter, but its because at some point in the past. Enzo does something that makes his character questionable and breaks their trust. It will come out as the story goes on.**

* * *

 **Present day**

Bonnie watched as Chance and Faith took naps. There was no need to have them dressed and ready to go anywhere at their age. They needed rest so they could be calm and sit through the ceremony. She stood up looking at her scar. What a scary day, what an honest moment in her life. Her phone was ringing but she couldn't hear it because it was on silent.

Damon was trying to call her. Maybe he just needed to hear her voice. No, she wasn't angry at him. But she didn't hear her phone because she put on her favorite playlist of music to get herself together to, and her ringer was on silent. "Ugh, Caroline. Too much Bronzer." She whispered to herself patting some of the bronzer off. She laughed to herself. Bronzer had some funny memories for her. Well, not funny at the time, but ironic. Back during vacation four years ago.

 **Caribbean**

 _"Bonnie, your skin really looks beautiful this shade." Caroline said._

 _"Really? Thanks. I've always loved my summer color."_

 _"You look like an Egyptian goddess." Caroline said._

 _"What about you? You are looking like the color of hmmm... French vanilla." Bonnie said laughing._

 _"Yea, well, it's not my fault I don't tan." Caroline grinned._

 _"I can't tan much anymore either. This is bronzer. Well, I won't lie, because of my witch blood, I still tan a little, but not nearly as much as before. The vampirism really tries to keep my pigment somewhat fair. So, this bronzer, helps me feel somewhat human still."_

 _"You look beautiful." Caroline sighed. "So, Stefan was out with Damon this morning. Apparently, he has been acting strange since you left the festival early last night. What happened?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Caroline gave Bonnie a strange look. "Bon, you can't just... lie to me."_

 _"What am I lying about Caroline?"_

 _"For starters, you've been acting funny since the engagement announcement. Now, I know if they get married, it means she won't want to be human. Which means you won't be human. It must affect you. Besides, Enzo, and you were fighting like crazy one day, then lovey dovey the next. What's going on?"_

 _Bonnie looked at Caroline and smiled guiltily. She laughed at herself. Tossing her hair around in some tussled, messy, bed head look. "Enzo and I aren't together." She left it at that._

 _Caroline looked at her, and waited. She waited a while, then crossed her arms. "And?"_

 _"And what?"_

 _"Why are you acting this way? Friendly and flirty with him."_

 _"I love Enzo. Okay, he and I are the only consistent thing I can see in my future. You have the twins. You and Stefan are doing better, than a year ago. Damon has Elena. In ten years, if I'm a vampire, still... I don't want to be the bitter one. My body was exhausted a year ago. If I'm being honest, being a vampire has rejuvenated me, made me feel alive. But, I know I'll be alone forever. Bennett women curse. Why should I live an eternity, if it'll be alone?"_

 _Caroline's eyebrows lowered to her friend. "Bon, I will never leave you. I am selfish, I guess. You being a vampire, means I have a girlfriend and a sister for life. Yes, I have Elena, but, it's different. You and I went through these similar journeys since we were fifteen. We were pushed to the back of everyone's mind for Elena, then. Forced to make a place in this supernatural world, for ourselves. Who would've ever thought I'd do it with Stefan by my side and you'd do it with Damon by yours?"_

 _"Damon and I are not friends."_

 _"Not right now, but when he gets his head out of his ass, and when you accept he wants the best for you, then I'm sure you two will be back to normal."_

 _"So, how is it being friends with Stefan now? As opposed to his fiancé?"_

 _"You know, Stefan and I being friends is one of the best things that's happened to me. He's actually, very supportive of me and the girls. He spends weekends with us sometimes. They, love him."_

 _"And you, how are you doing, being Stefan's friend?"_

 _"It's different. I mean, when Elena got back it put a barrier between us. The two of them became close again. I thought for sure they'd rekindled something. But, apparently, she and Damon were still good."_

 _"Yeah. They never brought out the best in each other." Bonnie said._

 _Bonnie hugged Caroline. "With Stefan's and my past, it has re-shaped Elena and me. And I'm the one who told him we needed to take time apart."_

 _"Yeah, well, after his ripper phase, he kind of went to a dark place, and you had to do what was best for your kids. You had to be a mom. Stefan needed his brother's help. You stepping aside was the right thing to do. He had to know he could risk losing you forever, and he had to rebuild to prove to you."_

 _Bonnie rubbed her hand along Caroline's cheek. They smiled hopelessly at one another. "The Salvatore men are really pains in the asses."_

 _"Ain't that the truth."_

 _"But Stefan is my best friend, and Damon is yours. Whenever you guys decide to talk again."_

 _Bonnie laughed. "Don't hold your breath."_

 **Present Time**

Bonnie's phone had stopped ringing. She could never have known he was trying to reach her. Maybe it was for the best. Their relationship had really gone on a roller coaster over the years. It wasn't the typical relationship, but somehow, it worked for them. She and Damon had learned to trust and accept one another's decisions to a stifling point of annoyingly, unbroken acceptance, that kept anyone from being able to break the bonds of friendship they'd built over the years.

There was jealousy about how close they'd become. Especially from two people in particular. Two people, who couldn't accept the fact that, they were unbreakable. Even a year of distorted friendship, these two were still connected.

(Knock Knock)

"Come in." Bonnie said calmly. She was in a bustier, that was white and she was smoothing it out as she checked her body. Then quickly closed her robe. As she slowly turned around, her shock didn't give her a chance to react carefully.

"Hey, Bon."

"Sarah. Wow. You look stunning. I'm sure your uncle will be proud when he sees you."

"Gah... he's such a diva sometimes. Both of them honestly." She laughed. "I um, just want to say that I know today seems like it may change a lot of things. I'm hoping it doesn't. Whatever, uncle Damon, and you decide for your relationship, I hope it doesn't change things between you and me. My relationship with him, and my relationship to you are two different things. You have become one of my best friends and like a cool sister, and I don't want the decisions, Uncle Damon makes, to affect us in the future."

Sarah reaches for Bonnie's hand to hold it. "Of course, they won't. I'm always here for you. All I ask is you be there for him today. He needs it. I know he's nervous and anxious. I can't always be there, and he needs others around him who can assure him he's not making any mistakes." Sarah's tears drop down her cheek.

"I definitely will. I have such a soft spot for him. Even when he makes it hard." Sarah looked around. "So, uh, Bon... are you okay with today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean? This has been a long time coming, and I'm just wondering if you... are okay with everything, and have come to terms with what's happening?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, I can't make everyone happy. I try to be loving and supportive from a distance, but I can't watch everything up close anymore. Ya know. I leave my responsibility to Chance and Faith. I'm just, trying to have some fulfillment in that for now."

"Makes sense. Your life really has changed. And I think, you were meant to take the path you're taking. I know four years ago, this was unimaginable, but... you really are someone I look up to."

Bonnie's eyes got watery as she hugged Sarah. "Thanks. And I look up to you. In the past five years, you have adjusted to things, and surprised me. You fit right in this crazy world. Not just because of your uncles but because it's in your blood." Bonnie gave that bright smile, and shed a couple tears and whipped her face.

"Uh, I should be going."

"Yeah, you should probably be heading over there. Id hate for you to miss anything that's been planned."

"I stopped here to get Lucy, then we are heading over together. So, will you be heading over as well...?"

Bonnie was stuck in thought. Things were collectively becoming inherent that something felt off. Something wasn't right. She stood with her middle finger, index finger, and thumb fiddling with her bottom lip and she felt something wasn't right.

"Bon, you heading over..."

Bonnie snapped out of her conscience. "Oh yeah. I will. Just feeling like something is off."

"Really? Like what? You need me to do something, or do you need help?"

Bonnie walked around looking for something that would give her an answer. "Uh, no sweetie. I'm fine. Just go ahead and grab Lucy. I think they are doing a "before thing," like with champagne or something. You guys should probably mingle. I'll call you when dead over there."

"Okay, girl." Sarah reached for a hug, and Bonnie squeezed her back.

"Thanks for stopping by to check on me. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Sarah, please tell my mom, not to let anyone upstairs for a while, okay."

"No problem, Bon."

Bonnie couldn't help but to feel something was off. It had to be something she needed to do. She felt like she was needed in some way and she really needed to adjust to some silence; pray Chance and Faith didn't wake up, and channel her psyche.

Bonnie sat in the middle of the floor of her childhood bedroom, and began trying to chant, until she was struck with a memory.

 **Caribbean**

 _The night Bonnie and Damon kissed, she left, headed to her room. They had spent the next day away from one another. They didn't speak or even make eye contact. It had been a full day passed, and on the mark two days later. Everyone was at dinner on the beach. They had a private rental, which was set up just for just the group._

 _Caroline sat near Stefan, but with Bonnie on her other side. She was feeling tension at the table, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but Bonnie felt Caroline's emotions. "Care?" She whispered._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Nothing. I just. I feel weird. Stefan, and I slept together last night."_

 _"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

 _"Because, I didn't know what to think about it."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Caroline turned towards Bonnie and covered her mouth with her lap napkin and spoke into Bonnie's cheek. "He'd hung out with Elena last night." Bonnie stood up pulling Caroline to the side on the beach somewhere and excusing them. Stefan looked at Caroline peculiarly._

 _"What do you mean, he hung out with Elena? Where was Damon?"_

 _"Well, not just Elena. Elena, Damon, Alaric, Judith. They all went out, and I ran into them when I was with Tyler, Matt, and Sarah. It was weird. I just... hadn't seen them hanging out like that since the beginning."_

 _Bonnie looked confused. "And Mr. Eldest Salvatore? He didn't care."_

 _"He was around. He and Elena were still, flirty and enjoying each other, in their weird way. But... just, the way Stefan watched Elena, and Damon. I had to leave. Then last night, he came to my room and... I don't know. One thing lead to the other. It was intense and I just went with it. In the moment, I was turned on. I was with it. Then I realized later that, maybe it was a mercy fuck."_

 _"Oh, my God. Caroline. Stefan would never mercy fuck you."_

 _"Okay, pity fuck then."_

 _"Pity, would imply desperate measures or something. You are a beautiful, attractive, sexy, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, vivacious woman. Any guy on this planet would consider himself lucky to even have any of your attention. And Damon and Elena are so far up each other asses, that, they don't see anyone else. So, Stefan, maybe was just staring at what they have. Realizing how much he wants it with you."_

 _"I'm so happy your team Caroline, but, I honestly think-" she was interrupted._

 _"Hey, Caroline, can I talk to you a minute?" Bonnie's face looked surprised, then fairly enough, pleased._

 _"Uh... sure Stefan. Bon, I'll catch up in a few."_

 _"No problem. Take your time. Please." She walked away, headed back for the table, and garnering Damon's glance for the first time in a couple of days. It made her feel uncomfortable. But he just kept staring until she acknowledged him._

 _"Stefan, what's wrong?" Caroline asked confused._

 _"Why does something have to be wrong?"_

 _"I don't know. You pulling me to the side, while Bonnie and I were clearly having a moment." She said furrowing her blonde brows._

 _"Umm, apparently, you forgot about how well vampires can hear." He said seriously._

 _Caroline covered her mouth, and gasped. "Oh shit. Do you think Damon and Elena heard me?"_

 _"I don't know. Elena is giggling with Matt, and Damon's kind of quiet. You'd have to ask him, but I just find it disturbing you'd ever think, that we had pity sex. Oh, wait your words were a pity fuck!" He said angrily._

 _They were further away from the group, and he couldn't help but to show his anger. "Well, how can you actually blame me? You and I were engaged and then we're in this weird place."_

 _"Caroline, I went on a killing spree. I hurt a ton of people. I have a problem. You broke up with me, so I could get help. I got help. I'm working on it. We are never a pity situation in my mind. You are my best friend. How could anything between us be pity, or fabricated?"_

 _He stepped back from Caroline. "Stefan, listen. Let's not act like the past five years haven't been hard. I was pregnant, I had the twins. I became a mom. You became a fugitive. It took us a while to get this place. A fucking while to finally get happy again, and as soon as it happened, you were forced to flip your switch. This life isn't a fairytale. But, things for you were simple with Elena. And maybe, it's why you find familiarity with her. Because she reminds you of a calmer time in your life. And I remind you of a time, when everything was chaotic."_

 _Caroline didn't want to be that honest but she had to be, and Stefan grabbed her by her ivory cheeks and looked deeply into her aquamarine eyes. "That, can never be true. She reminds me of a time, I was figuring things out, even to the point of the beginning of yours and my relationship. I didn't know who I was when I was with Elena. But once, I left here, and didn't have you in my world for three years, I didn't think that I couldn't go the rest of my life without you. I knew, for a fact, that I wouldn't." He spread his fingers into her hair, and she felt his love as he looked into her eyes. "Caroline, I'm not sure if it's my fault you doubt yourself, but if it is, I apologize. Forever making you question where you stand with me. Nothing matters to me more than our friendship or relationship. So, I needed help, to get things together, so I could be better for you."_

 _"I just-"_

 _"Don't just anything. Look at me, you're my best friend. I don't know what it means for our future, but right now, we are friends, and I respect you figuring things out."_

 _Caroline kissed Stefan, and his hands made their way around her waist. Her backless dress exposed him to more of his need for her and before they could grasp what was happening. Alaric turned around and cleared his throat. Both Stefan and Caroline, turned to look at the table, that was ready to excuse themselves and be on their level._

 _"Sorry. Umm, we didn't-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Either take it upstairs or sit down, the food is here." Damon said and he looked towards Bonnie and winked._

 _"Let's sit down and have a drink." They sat down and gave each other puppy dog eyes for the duration of dinner. Caroline, looked happy, in a genuine way. It made Elena uneasy, because the dynamic between Stefan and Caroline, was still relatively new to Elena. The year she'd been back, Stefan was not himself, and then suddenly he was a different man than she was used to, especially when he was with Caroline._

 _"So, Guys, what did everyone do last night?" Ric asked._

 _"Uh, well Tyler, Matt, Sarah and I went to the beach party, then we stayed a while before heading to the club you guys were at last night." Caroline said. "Then we all went back to Tyler and Matt's room, where we met up with Lucy and a couple locals, and played drinking games. It was really fun."_

 _"Wow, so, what did you guys do?" He looked to Damon and Elena._

 _"We were with you guys." Damon said._

 _"We cut out early, I thought you guys and Stefan maybe caught up with Bonnie and Enzo."_

 _"No, we just called it a night." Damon said trying to be discreet. "It was late and we knew about the zip lining this morning. So, we just headed to bed, so we wouldn't get blamed for being late again. Like we were for scuba diving." He needed to get himself a good out, for he and Elena cutting out. But really, they just headed back to their room to be alone, once Stefan took off. He was thirsting too bad and he needed to go get his fill of blood bags before he attacked people._

 _"And, also, I was hungry and not for human blood." Elena said wiggling her eyebrows._

 _"Wow." Judith said. "At least your honest."_

 _Bonnie was hurt by it, knowing her and Damon had just shared blood. But she refused to be affected by it, because Damon didn't belong to her. He wasn't her possession. Even if, in her mind, she had a special relationship with him that went beyond Elena, she knew it wasn't right. So, she laughed it off and said, "Enough about bedroom talk, how did you guys like zip lining today?"_

 _"You really, drank his blood?" Judith asked hesitantly._

 _"Yeah. I mean it's normal thing for couples to do. I'm sure Bonnie and Enzo do it too. Stefan and Caroline. Blood sharing among two people who love each other, is absolutely normal." Elena looked at the table of couples who was quiet. "Okay, so suddenly Damon and I are a freak show, or what? Caroline... Bonnie...?" She reached, she needed a helping hand. Damon looked nervous and couldn't look directly at Bonnie._

 _"Well, if I'm being honest, Stefan and I have done it."_

 _"Really, Caroline?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah, Bon. I told you we like to... bite." She said modestly. Trying not to garner too much attention._

 _"I thought you meant playful nibbling. And sexual biting. Not blood thirst." Bonnie suddenly felt like a prude._

 _"Why, Bon, don't tell me you and Enzo...? Have never…? Bon, you're joking, right?" Elena said looking at an embarrassed Bonnie. Bonnie's face turned beat red and she wanted to leave the table, especially feeling both Enzo's and Damon's eyes on her._

 _"Bon, you don't have to answer that." Caroline said._

 _"No, Bon... I'm curious, because, you've been a vamp for a year. Sex for a vampire is very lucid and intense." Elena continued. "Blood is an important part of the exchange. How could you not experience this?"_

 _She looked at an entire table of people who were being open with each other._

 _"Hey, if it makes you feel better, Bonnie, as a wolf, I can retract my claws during sex. I can also make my eyes gold."_

 _Sarah gasped and choked on her champagne, and Damon and Stefan both looked at him like if he ever thought about it, they'd kill him. "Really?" She asked. "That's kind of crazy." Damon cleared his throat making Tyler adjust his collar._

 _"Yeah, but, I mean, I don't make that a habit." He recanted modestly._

 _"I remember, distinctively being bitten, by vampires during 'trysts' several times." Matt said humorously._

 _"Everyone is different. Enzo and I are adventurous but private." Bonnie said. Judith, was not a supernatural, but was the girl's nanny, and had since witnessed a few unthinkable acts amongst the group. Some of which she been compelled to forget._

 _"Umm, I was a vampire. And I did take blood." Alaric said. Judith looked at him. "But it was a short, period of my life, so..." he looked to Damon, who knew he was going to have to compel this out of Judith later._

 _Judith had nothing. "Lucy?" Matt asked._

 _"I've never been bitten. Sorry. I wish I could tell you, but I'm with Bonnie. Blood sharing should be a serious exchange. Not just because you're with someone, or love them. But because there is absolutely trust and confidence they will mentally handle you well, and that they won't take you for granted." Lucy looked to Bonnie and Enzo then the group. "It doesn't mean Bonnie doesn't trust Enzo, it's just a witch thing. Witches are very mental creatures sexually. Sex isn't just physical for us. It's every emotion combined. For example. Witches brew. We make it. It's an herbal elixir. It helps us to connect to the Elements. But it's much more than that. By taking it, with another person, we are allowing them to take this very vulnerable aspect of ourselves, and we are entrusting them with this sacred tradition of witches. It's an act that opens them up to our every thought. Every desire. Every weakness. That is equivalent to witches, what blood sharing is for vampires. When a witch, gives you her elixir, or witches brew... it's made to only cater to that witches exact desires. Her essence is in it, and when her essence is in you, you can discover anything you want about her. Sexually, mentally, emotionally, spiritually. If your vessel doesn't take to her essence, you're not meant for her."_

 _Damon sat in absolute shock. He looked at Bonnie and she turned away from him, excusing herself. Knowing she'd given him that special witches brew, he had to wonder if it was the same thing Lucy was talking about._

 _"I need to go to the bathroom."_

 _Damon, felt strange, and at the same time relieved. "Bon, I'll come with you." Caroline said, following her. Damon looked to Enzo._

 _"So, have you ever had Bonnie's essence?" Damon asked._

 _"That all depends on what you mean by her essence." He smirked._

 _"I mean her witches brew. Has she ever given it to you?" Damon asked angrily._

 _"Listen mate, I have had a lot of Bonnie. I don't need some stupid herb to tell me what we mean to each other."_

 _"So, that's a hard no then, right?" Damon asked cynically._

 _"You know, why are you so bloody concerned about it? You're still pressed, because she didn't wait for you when you desiccated?" Enzo was growing angry at Damon's jabs._

 _"You know what, fuck you!"_

 _"What is he talking about Damon?" Elena asked._

 _"Nothing. He's just starting shit, like he always does. Enzo, don't deliver a package, when you're not ready for it to be opened. You might get your feelings hurt." Damon's outburst had the whole table quiet. Elena didn't know what to think, and everyone, else, had wondered and waited for the explosion to happen after a year of silence._

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"Where were you the night Bonnie was attacked? Lucy didn't turn up for days."_

 _Enzo's jaws clicked no his temples throbbed. "I had no cell phone reception."_

 _"Hey, hey... let's all just calm down." Alaric said. "Have some drinks and relax." Alaric broke the tension and ordered a round for the table._

 ** _..._**

 _"Bon, you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm good. Why?"_

 _"I could tell the blood sharing thing got to you?"_

 _"I'm a grown women. I just don't get, what's up with everyone asking these questions at the table? During dinner no less."_

 _"Hey, you know we don't mean anything by it. Just harmless conversation between friends."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You don't have to tell us anything okay? Well me, yes. But them no. As long as you don't keep anything from me, I'll never press you about it." Caroline laughed while Bonnie adjusted her hair. She turned to her blonde friend, smiled sweetly, and spoke as if it were an everyday topic of conversation._

 _"Caroline... Damon and I blood shared."_

 _"WHAT!" She yelled._

 _"Oh, my gosh, shhh! You know the exceptional hearing tends to reach beyond walls." Bonnie's said, nervously._

 _"Yeah. But they are out there on the beach. They can't hear in here. So, you... and Damon... have blood shared?"_

 _"Yeah. In fact, he's given me blood plenty of times to heal me. I've never let Enzo do it. The other day, when you all went paddle boarding then to lunch, Damon came to my room, and..."_

 _"Bon, did you and Damon..." she lowered her voice to a whisper..."have sex?"_

 _"No I gave him my essence. We became incredibly high on each other. Then we blood shared, and we saw all of each other's thoughts. And when we blood shared, it was very erotic, and intense, without even being sexual. Yet it was just as satisfying. I've never felt anything like it."_

 _"Bonnie, did you two, have romantic feelings towards each other?"_

 _"I don't really want to talk about it, because it confuses me."_

 _"Bonnie. This sounds serious."_

 _"It was a mistake. A huge mistake."_

 _"Why what happened?"_

 _"Then... we hung out and..."_

 _"And what Bon?" Caroline stood as if she needed popcorn to be hearing this._

 _"The next minute he proposed to Elena. After our good day. Then we didn't speak all day, and the next night, that you mentioned he left after me, he followed me, stole my essence, took it again, and took my blood forcing himself into my head again. Then we..."_

 _Bonnie held her breath. She was so nervous to speak, but at the same time, she needed to get it off her chest because it was eating away at her to keep it in. "What Bon? You what?"_

 _"We kissed."_

 _"Oh, my gosh!" She yelled._

 _"Care-O-liiine!"_

 _"Sorry, sorry. I'll whisper. You freaking kissed!?"_

 _"Yes, and I liked it." Caroline's big blue eyes grew. "I know I know... he's Elena's fiancé. And, it was wrong, but I can't help what happened, and how it's affecting me. It's drawing me to him, and I'm trying not to let it. But, you can't control a connection through witch's brew, because it's natural. What the hell Caroline? Help me."_

 _"Bonnie, do you have feelings for Damon?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Bonnie be honest with me."_

 _"Caroline, I have no idea how to feel. I don't want to cross a line and hurt people. I don't want to be hurt. I'm sick of being hurt."_

 _"Aww sweetie, I get it. It's like me and Stefan. You're like me, afraid to put yourself out there. And I get it, because_ _ **she's**_ _always going to have this piece of his heart. You are afraid, to let him hurt you. It's normal. But... you can't just, not be honest with yourself."_

 _"Caroline, he and I are not at a good place, and he affects my emotions and my magic. I don't even understand where I stand with Damon anymore." Caroline stared like it was confusing. How could Damon affect Bonnie's magic?_

 _Caroline looked at her questionably, Bonnie was far from believable. "Bonnie, what is happening here? You know what, actually… I knew it. All these years of... you know, unresolved sexual tension, and all of the fighting, and secret glances, I knew it."_

 _Bonnie sighed heavily and annoyed. "Care, no. Okay. Damon's with Elena. I respect that. When this vacation is over, I'm going to tell her we accidentally kissed-"_

 _"It is the right thing to do. However, if you don't have feelings for him, I wouldn't say a word."_

 _"I'll talk to Damon first. So, he knows I'm not just going behind his back."_

 _"Wow. Whenever our supernatural lives calm down, our personal ones decide to get crazy."_

 _I'm going outside before anyone suspects anything. Keep this between you and me, only Caroline?"_

 _"Of course. Just know you can't lie to me. I've been watching you and Damon since we arrived on the island. But, my lips are sealed." But Caroline was going to struggle keeping this from Stefan. They walked out to hear the conversation still in the same category of sex._

 _"Well, well, judgy. If it isn't the woman of the hour? Running as soon as the conversation gets a little heated? We're all friends here... right?" Damon said cynically, in the only way he could, by concealing his own necessary concerns and insecurities._

 _"Listen... okay, it's none of your business what we do. But if you must know, there's plenty of, amazing things a vampire couple can do besides suck each other's blood."_

 _"Oh yeah, like what?" An overly inquiring Damon asked._

 _She looked at him with a heavy eye roll. "Plenty." She lifted the glass of Sangria to her lips, and sipped. She wasn't eating much tonight as she was eating fruit and enjoying, the wine samples. She grabbed a slice of mango, from her glass of Sangria. Turning to Caroline, and laughing at her friend, who decided to taste Bacardi 151 for the first time._

 _Matt mentioned some of the crazy escapades he and his ex, Rebekah, had experienced. The topic of sex was heavy for some reason. "Sounds like you and Rebekah, have crammed a lifetime of recklessness into a few months."_

 _"It was probably, one of the best times of my life." Enzo laughed and whispered into Bonnie's ear. She started to giggle._

 _"It was fun though." He whispered._

 _"Yeah. I can admit that." She smiled._

 _"Oh, come on, spill you two." Elena said._

 _"Huh?" Bonnie and Enzo were interrupted from their private conversation._

 _"You guys were talking about something intriguing. I couldn't help but hear that one." She grinned big, and looked at the entire group. "Come on guys, you guys just clearly, must spill, your adventures to the group. Come on we're all sharing."_

 _"Oh gosh, it's nothing really fascinating." She giggled, sipping her Sangria._

 _"What exactly could you all be talking about, that wouldn't involve our utmost interest?" Damon asked. "...for example?"_

 _"Well, for example. Sex in a coffin." Enzo said._

 _"What in the everlasting fuck?" Damon asked._

 _"Enzo! Really?" Bonnie smiled drinking her Sangria._

 _"No, listen, I don't need you all thinking my ladies a prude."_

 _"Last I checked, she isn't your lady." Damon spat out._

 _"Regardless, Damon. She seems to have very particular feelings about blood sharing. I respect it. But she's far from shy in the bedroom."_

 _"Oh, okay." Alaric, said... looking to Bonnie and Enzo. "So...?"_

 _"So, what?"_

 _"What's it like, sex in a coffin?"_

 _"Like sex in a bed, only the bed is small and it's in a box." Bonnie said trying to play it off._

 _"Don't be modest, love. When Alaric, got the armory cleaned up. We went into the vault, once, looking to make sure, nothing of Sybil's had been left behind. So, we could destroy it. There were coffins there, and one thing lead to the other. Empty coffins. Never before used coffins." He continued reiterate._

 _"Wow, and how did you accomplish actual sex in there?"_

 _"Let's just say Bonnie is very, very..." he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her palm, "very flexible."_

 _Damon's face tightened in a way he'd never wanted to feel the muscles in his face move, and they almost felt stuck on anger._

 _"Yeah. It was very... intimate." Enzo said. Bonnie avoided eye contact with everyone at the silenced table and took a couple swallows of her champagne._

 _"Yeah, well it sounds more like little Bon Bon, would be a huge disappointment to Sheila. Matter of fact, she's somewhere in the universe, losing her mind. Way to go, judgy, disappointing grams." He spit out at her with so much venom, she wanted to motus him into a tsunami. He caught her face and her hurt, and he couldn't take it back. He had to stand behind his words. So, he remained unchanging._

 _"Damon?" She said furrowing her brows._

 _"Really? You, gigantic ass!" Caroline said._

 _"Geez, Damon." Elena hit him._

 _"Bloody true colors." Enzo smiled._

 _"Damon?" Bonnie said again, pleading for him to not have meant, it but he was so angry and fueled over what he'd heard, he wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him by committing such an egregious act._

 _"You know Bon, you are what you hang out with." He looked at Enzo. "I always thought you were better than that."_

 _She stood up with her hand on her hip twinkled her fingers in the air, causing several people's champagne glasses to lift in the air. "_ _ **Motus."**_ _Several champagne glasses magically tossed champagne in his face. The whole table gasped, and some held back laughs. "And this is why a year, wasn't nearly long enough to have stayed away from you. Excuse me, I just remembered, I entered a limbo contest. Anyone interested in seeing how "flexible" I am, and quote, it starts in an hour. I'm going to change clothes." She put a large grin on her face then she turned and left the dinner. Collectively Alaric, Matt, and Stefan laughed Damon's demise._

 _"Wow. Really Damon?" Caroline went after her. Enzo got up to follow. "No, Enzo, you running your mouth, was just as bad. You two and having a dick measuring contest."_

 _"Relax, Damon. Bonnie's knows how you are. She will get over it by tomorrow. Then you can apologize for being an ass." Elena said._

 _"I don't know, Elena. Bonnie is known to hold a grudge on Damon. Longer than a day. He should go after her now, and apologize."_

 _"And who died and made you the peacekeeper Tyler?"_

 _"Whoa, Elena... calm down." Stefan said._

 _"Sorry, it's just, why is everyone so sensitive. This is vacation. We are supposed to live a little fun, but everyone has sticks up their asses." She frowned. Damon sat in silence. He wallowed in pity, and then sucked it up and stood up._

 _"I'll go apologize." He walked in the direction Caroline and Bonnie headed, but Caroline ran into him in the lobby away from the table. "Hey, did she go to her room?"_

 _"You shouldn't follow her."_

 _"Why? I'm going to apologize."_

 _Caroline grabbed his arm as he tried shuffling past her. "You know Damon... she's fragile. I know Bonnie is tough, but she has feelings."_

 _"I know, that's why I'm going to apologize."_

 _"_ _Sometimes, you just speak before you think. But something tells me, you wanted to hurt her, because…"_

 _"_ _Because what?"_

 _"_ _You're jealous of Enzo."_

 _"_ _Me? Jealous of a carbon copy?"_

 _"_ _You keep calling him that… to what, imply Bonnie wanted you and settled for him?" She raised her eyebrows._

 _"_ _I don't imply. I state facts. He wishes he was me. But instead he is a watered-down version. He, didn't wait two full minutes, before he was trying to replace me with her!"_

 _"_ _Replace you? You are or were her best friend. He is her boyfriend?" Caroline knew what she was doing trying to get Damon to admit he had feelings for Bonnie. But Damon, could see right through her. "How is he replacing you, when he is someone totally different to her? Her boyfriend."_

 _"_ _He isn't her boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Regardless, you're jealous of what they have."_

 _"_ _Had! And No. He could never be to Bonnie, who I am to Bonnie. No one can, Caroline." He said with finality. He stunned Caroline, and she felt shook on his backwards confession. "Now, I should go apologize."_

 _"No, you don't understand me. You, being all extra hard on her. Giving her grief about blood sharing."_

 _"I didn't say a thing about that."_

 _"But Elena did, and I happen to know," She pulled him further away, "what you two did."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Damon, I don't have to be blunt with Elena right out there on the beach. You getting dickish over coffin sex, knowing damn well, Bonnie gave you her essence in the form of that herbal elixir, and you blood shared? How dare you judge her." Damon, didn't realize Bonnie would tell anyone. But the fact that she told her best friend, means she felt something. Hearing that was probably the last thing he expected. He wanted to reach out._

 _"I'm trying to apologize, if you'd just let me-"_

 _"Do you care about her, Damon?"_

 _"Caroline, don't be stupid."_

 _"No, Damon..." She looked more deeply into his eyes, "do you care about Bonnie. I mean really, care about her?"_

 _"Caroline, you know, Bonnie is on a short list of people I tolerate."_

 _"Damon, you jack ass, answer the got damn question."_

 _"I care about Bonnie, immensely." He emphasized the word. "More than you, anyone, or even Bonnie may ever realize. Please, let me go and apologize."_

 _"No. Go back. You don't deserve her understanding tonight. If it means that much to you, and you truly care about her, you can wait. Respect her space right now."_

 _"You can't make me, do anything-"_

 _"Do you want me to tell Elena?"_

 _Damon, turned towards the beach and headed back out. But it wouldn't be long before everyone headed in. The wind was suddenly picking up and the waves were getting too big to keep sitting on the beach for dinner._

 _"Wow. Everything okay with Bon?"_

 _"Yeah. She's just keeping peace. Rightfully so. I'm sure she's happy, we leave the island the day after tomorrow."_

 _"So, strange, that suddenly the weather is changing, ever since you all pissed her off." Elena said._

 _"Yeah, let's all head in before the tides get too high." Caroline said._

 _"Or, I don't know about you guys... but if we only have another night after tonight here... I just want to enjoy it. I want to get insanely drunk, and cheer Bonnie on at the limbo contest." Tyler enthusiastically spoke, drinking his cognac._

 _Everyone was in agreement and went to the limbo contest to get front row seats. Except Damon. He left the group, to sort his through his thoughts._

 **Present Time**

Bonnie wiped a tear drop from her eye, and tried to get back into her chanting so she could figure out, what was going on.

* * *

Bonnie's Magic is affected...


	5. Damon (Changes)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 5 Damon (Changes)**

 **R-M**

* * *

Damon grew impatient. Bonnie wasn't answering her phone. He knows it was against the rules to be in contact with her, unless it was an Emergency, but he couldn't help it. He looked at his phone and saw that he'd called her several times. Several missed attempts. Several opportunities to say anything he could to her to make her be okay with him.

"So, a few more hours. How are you doing?"

"Stefan?"

"Damon."

"I need to talk to her. I need to explain to her that, it's my fault, and I should've handled it better."

"Damon. Bonnie knows and loves Enzo, well enough to see through this. She won't let him put a wedge between you, all of the hard work you guys have put into trusting each other."

"I can't do this, I need to go. I'm, not myself right now. I need to go for a drive."

Damon, started to undress. He took off his tuxedo pants and shirt. "Damon, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Stefan. I need air. Not literally, okay. Metaphorically. I have things to think about."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes. I am." Stefan went to his room to change. He made a phone call. "Hey, listen, he's freaking out. He needs to go for a drive so I'm going with him."

"Oh gosh. Seriously? Well, we knew this would happen. Okay, please keep him clean, and make sure he comes back in one piece." She laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stefan hung up and changed his clothes and got himself ready to leave with his brother. "Why don't I drive?"

"I don't know, because I needed to calm down. I'd like to drive my car. It calms me."

"Okay. Let's go." The Salvatore brothers get into the car, and head out to no particular destination, just driving while Damon thinks. "The weather is nice today. It's calm, and serene. I've never seen the sky look so blue. I wonder if, when the sun sets, we'll get a mixture of colors, or we'll just get, darker skies?"

"You know, the weather is a testament to how I don't deserve this. I should be dead. Every terrible thing I've done, I should be living in hell."

"Damon, the self-doubting, is getting old. You can't blame yourself forever for everything."

"Don't you get it Stef? Good things don't happen to me. If they do, they don't last long. I'm just waiting to put my foot in my mouth, and for the sky to turn grey." Just then, Damon looked up when he felt a couple of rain drops hit his hand out of nowhere, as it held his steering wheel. A gentle eye role towards his brother. "See, it never fails."

"You ever stop to think, she can sense your stress?"

 **Caribbean**

 _Everyone found comfort in staying together during the windy weather. Even though, it wasn't so bad, right now...it was strong. After the limbo contest Bonnie headed to change her clothes. She won, but she definitely, needed a breather from the group. She loved meditating when her emotions got worked up. She needed to sneak away from everyone to the beach for a few minutes to meditate before changing clothes._

 _Enzo, called Bonnie's, phone and she told him she needed to be alone. Caroline, was told the same thing. Therefore, when Damon snuck out to check on her, he didn't call her or tell anyone. He just left. Too much surprise, everyone was having such a good time they didn't notice he'd disappeared._

 _Bonnie wasn't in her room. She wasn't in Sarah's room. He walked around the hotel until he found her. It took him an hour, but she was just sitting on the beach. She looked like she was about to start meditating. He hadn't recognized it initially, but once he thought about it, he realized, Bonnie's emotions created this wind. She felt his presence as it drew near hers and she didn't speak. He walked to the sand and sat beside her. His quick glance, grabbed her attention, and as she hadn't wanted to allow it, he saw her crying. And light sprinkles began to hit his skin._

 _"What do you want, Damon?" She asked, after he'd sat silently for too long._

 _"I decide against the jacket tonight, and tonight it wants to rain." He laughed trying to break the ice. She glanced up and closed her eyes, working on her chants. He looked at her surprised she spoke to him. "I didn't think you'd want to speak to me, so I was gathering up the nerve to-"_

 _She snapped. "To what? Apologize? No thanks, I'm good. I can do without false apologies, and fake friendships. The time, when we went without speaking, it kept me from doubting where I stood with you. But just hours ago, you let me know. And it only took you two and a half hours to come apologize."_

 _"I was giving you space."_

 _"You know, it's one thing to mean so little to someone, it's another to just keep expecting better from them when it comes to how they treat your feelings." She looked out into the ocean while the rain let up a bit, but lightning and thunder were seen and heard into the distance._

 _"Is that what you think? You mean so little? That's far from the truth. So unbelievably far." He grimaced, and looked towards her, even though she wouldn't look at him. "You mean so much to me. I can't explain it."_

 _"I don't worry about where I stand with you."_

 _"Bonnie I didn't mean anything I said. I'm an asshole."_

 _"I don't care anymore." He moved closer to her prompting her to move further away. "I don't need your apologies. I just need to make it appoint to do what I say and say what I mean when it comes to you." As she used her hand to push her body to stand up, he grabbed her hand, gently, and pulled her down to him. "Let go."_

 _"No." he said, holding her wrists as she tried fighting his grip to stand up. She hated the thought of him pulling her back in mentally, knowing he had the power to do it. He kept a grip of her staring her in the eyes as she fought him. The waves were frenzying again._

 _"Let me go, before you create a storm inside of me, that not you, or anyone else on this island are not prepared to handle."_

 _He grabbed her until he was face to face with her, and when she turned her head from him, he whispered into her ear. "It's amazing how, I stir these feeling inside of you. A man you could care so little about." The more he held her the louder the thunder got. "I tie you to your magic. Look at this... Remember you thought it was gone. You thought your vampirism took it away. But somehow, I tie you to it."_

 _"I can give you an aneurism still. I can do spells."_

 _"That started happening, when I started hunting with you three months ago. I brought that out of you too."_

 _"Let me go." She stood up forcing the thunder again, and he pulled her wrists down and into the sand, as she landed on her back, with her wrists pinned into his hands, and him hovering her. Bonnie's anger forced her to give him an aneurism so he'd let her go. But he wouldn't. He fought her through it, much to her surprise. The harder she made it burn, the more he squeezed her wrists, refusing to let go. His vampire strength was affecting her pain tolerance. He fought through the pain, to keep from letting her go. "Damon Salvatore... let me go. Or this aneurism will kill you."_

 _"I...c-c-c-can't." He closed his eyes in utter pain. "D-d-don't y-y-you think I've t-t-t-tried?" He said through the pain. She stopped torturing him. He took a deep breath and lay his head on her chest, trying to catch his bearing, and heal himself, so the pain would stop. They were both breathing heavier, and he, almost out of breath, said it again. "Everything about you confuses me. For months, I can't, let a day go but that I'm not wondering what you're doing, or where you are. I'm sitting with Elena, and, I'm thinking about you. I've tried letting you go, Bon." He said emotionally. "But I can't."_

 _In his weak state, she pushed him off of her. And got up, leaving him in his pain. She started to walk away from him, and he got up, slowly, following her. "But I've let you go. So, stay away from me."_

 _"Bon?" He called out. "You deserve better, from me. I just can't seem to get things right with you." She ignores him and walks away continuously. He needed her to stop, so he yells. "Why won't you blood share with him, but you did with me the other day?"_

 _She stopped and turned towards him. "It was a mistake." He sped to her and grabbed her by her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. She wanted to remain blank and stoic, but she couldn't so she turned her head._

 _"No, it wasn't. I just need to know why."_

 _"I chose to trust you. Is that what you want to hear? Because that's the simple truth. I trusted you, and then you blew it tonight. Again."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorries are overrated."_

 _"And that joint you gave me... was that your essence Bonnie?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are you lying to me? Everything Lucy said felt like what happened between us that day, and the following night. I could feel everything inside of you. We were connected to a point we almost felt like one mind." He was searching for an answer, and she was refusing to light his way._

 _"I could never give you my essence, you jackass. You're with Elena. It would be stupid and pointless. Besides, I don't feel those things towards you."_

 _He shook her. "Stop it, I was inside of you. Your thoughts. Lucy says it stays inside of you a few days. So, if I mean nothing to you, it's gone, right?" She used her strength to push him away from her. Then she sped away from him, but he caught up to her. "Let me drink from you Bonnie."_

 _"Hell no. You have a girlfriend for that. I mean, ahem, fiancé. Go drink from her."_

 _"I haven't drunk from her. In a while. She drinks from me, but I haven't drunk from her. It's been months. I have thus detachment from her, and I didn't understand why. But it's been you. It's been like this. Maybe I was in denial, but something is happening here. No, I don't blood share with her. I rarely let her drink from me."_

 _"So, what, am I supposed to do? Jump for joy? I don't care what you and Elena do! I just don't need to see it."_

 _"Right? Okay, and watching you an Enzo is cake, huh? Looking at my best friend, keep some asshole around who's she's too good for?"_

 _"You should stop looking out for me. I'm grown. What Enzo and I do, is of no concern of yours."_

 _"Like sex in coffins?"_

 _"It happened. Who cares?"_

 _"I do." He said with pain in his eyes. "I care that you allow him to..."_

 _"Touch me?" She smirked. "Because he touches me, Damon. He touches me the way a man touches a woman. He's taught me things, I couldn't learn from Jeremy."_

 _Damon felt his anger deepen, and he felt his veins pound as his blood pumped erratically through his temples and his neck. "And that's what you want me to hear? That he does the things to you, that I do to Elena."_

 _"I don't know, Damon, would you like to imagine he does to me what you do to Elena?" She tilted her head making him uncomfortable._

 _"Not at all."_

 _"I'm not a little girl anymore, Damon. I'm not a teenager. Maybe... you know, I think, that you feel this way towards me. Like I'm teenage Bonnie. Like you have to look out for my wellbeing. Or not see me in a sexualized way, like a woman. But I'm not that teenage girl, anymore Damon. I'm a big girl. I'm not Elena. She became a vampire at eighteen. Not me. I'm twenty-four Damon. The same age as you when you died. I have lived as much human life as you. Don't baby me."_

 _"You know, Bon. When Elena turned, she and I had these feelings towards each other. I had to make her mine to have her around. I loved her. I think. She became my girlfriend. I needed to know I could have her. So, I relentlessly, pursued her. I didn't care who I hurt."_

 _She looked off into the distance while he spoke. "You cared for nothing or no one, then."_

 _"When you turned... I don't know exactly what we were, but, I knew I couldn't lose you. I was willing to let you hate me, as long as it meant we were still in each other's lives. When Elena was put in the sleep spell, I was afraid, because, who would ever care about me, if she wasn't around? I even began to question her. Did she even love me? What if she woke up with the cure, wanting a different life? That sleep spell, was really holding she and I together from her wanting to be human. I knew when she woke up, it would be over. But I was prepared to handle that. You know what I couldn't handle? The fact that I had mere years with you. Your friendship was everything to me, because you fought your way inside of me, and I couldn't lose you. You saw me beyond Elena. I know, I'm selfish. I got you, and Elena."_

 _Bonnie didn't even understand this speech, she was lost._

 _"The point is, I knew I could live without Elena, for some strange reason. Because, I lived without Katherine. I might have drunk a lot, both blood and bourbon, and dreaded the lack of sex but it was doable, because I had you. I've never had someone in my life, like you Bonnie. So, when I made that decision, that day, I didn't want to live without you, and its scared me, Bon." He took a deep look at her. "The thought of losing you paralyzes me." Bonnie swallowed hard, and said nothing as tears streamlined her cheeks. "Desiccation, was a mistake. But you have to know, I thought I was protecting you. And now, I see it was wrong. Even if you hate me most days. I'd rather you hate me, than have a world you don't exist in." He didn't realize the feelings until he spoke them in those moments._

 _There was a flash of lightening. He was making it impossible for her to calm down. The waves were still crashing hard. She just looked at him, and had no idea what to say._

 _"Bonnie, did you give me your essence?" He asked again._

 _"No. Damon, I did not." She lied._

 _"Prove it to me. Let me drink from you again?"_

 _"No." She pulled back from him, looking shocked. "You, are with Elena."_

 _"This has a lot to do with why Elena and I aren't the same. I'm asking to drink your blood. I'm asking you to be honest."_

 _"Why, what does it signify to you, if I gave you my essence?"_

 _"You know what it means. I know what it means. I read it in your mind a few nights ago. We both know what it means. We need to be ho eat about this Bon. You and I need to be honest. This matters to me."_

 _"Then what, huh? We just act like nothing ever existed, right? Because that is what I would do. I would pretend it never happened. I would pretend I never felt it. Then I would go on with my life, and tell you to go on with yours." Damon didn't understand why she continued to close him out, knowing he had helped her for months. Knowing, he still wanted what was best for her._

 _He pulled Bonnie towards him slowly, and turned her around so that her back was against him, he held her for a few minutes. He just smelled her, and felt her body against his. There was nothing sexual about it. It was just, a connection. The rain had them soaking wet already. He held her for minutes. She was letting him, but regretting everything they'd ever shared. He was becoming harder and harder to fight._

 _After a few minutes, she attempted to walk away, but he gripped her tighter. He put his lips to her cold ear, "Wait." He pleaded, moving her hair from around her neck. Her dress was low cut, so her neck was exposed. His left hand held her gently around her waist, and his right hand, after moving her hair, gently turned her head to the side. Her neck was open, and he let his teeth ascend slowly. So, she could hear it. He tipped her skin with his fangs and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep him from entering her mind. Focusing on her mental strength, and when his teeth started breaking her skin. Her phone rang. He was going to power through it. He didn't care. He waited for it to stop, and she tried not to answer it._

 _Then it stopped. His teeth continued to puncture her skin. She closed her mind to him and held her breath. He felt her tension, he took it slowly, and closed his eyes. The wind and rain were hefty. She felt a prick at her vein, but then her phone rang again. She used every ounce of strength and then pulled away from him and released her breath to answer it._

 _"Hello. Hey Enzo..." he grunted lowly. "yeah, I'm fine. I know, the weather is acting up. I am on my way now. Rum Boat? Okay, sounds fun." She looked at him and he shook his head. "Okay. Be there after I change." She hung up._

 _"Why?" Damon asked._

 _"Whatever happened between us, the other night... the kiss. It's over. It means nothing, because we can't let it. You have Elena, and I have Enzo's friendship. It's best we don't ruin, the very small amount of friendship we still have." She said wiping tears from her eyes. He stared at her unwavering, and she forced herself to look away._

 _"Is that what you feel, Bonnie? Is this what it's come to. Still pretending we are strangers to each other?"_

 _"No, we aren't pretending to be strangers. We're pretending to be "just" friends. Because anything more than that, would hurt people."_

 _"Would it... hurt people? Or are you afraid to make a choice, that might make people view you as self-serving. Because I assure you, that it's okay, to be self-serving sometimes."_

 _"No Damon, it's okay for you to be self-serving. I have to protect the relationships I have with people. One day, Damon, you just have to be honest with yourself, about who you are and what you want. I can't be someone, who is just... a placeholder."_

 _"Why do I still have your essence inside of me Bonnie?"_

 _"Because, Damon... at some point I chose you. But now, I have to walk away, even if it makes you hate me. Because, as you said, I'd rather you hate me, than to hurt you." She left, and headed back to the hotel to change. The moment she left, the rain fell heavy and hard. It fell upon Damon, as he stood, watching her until she disappeared._

 **Present Day**

"She's crying. It started to rain, because, she's crying. Something happened." Damon drove towards Bonnie's gram's house. "She's not answering her phone."

"Damon, don't do it. Don't go to Sheila's house. She asked you not to go there."

"Stefan, something is wrong. What do you think Enzo told her? He said something, because she's not answering my calls, and maybe he told her I uninvited him."

"This is crazy." Stefan knew he couldn't stop Damon, so Damon drove all the way to Sheila's house. His nervous hands were gripping the steering wheel tight. As he pulled up to the front of the house. He looked up to the bedroom window, and he tried to listen for her. She sounded calm, he could hear her heart beat. She was chanting, but her chanting was making her emotional.

"She sounds fine, but she's sad about something."

"You can't break your rule and go up there."

"I know." Then suddenly, Damon heard Faith start to cry. "Did you hear that?" His heart broke.

"It's because your mentally distracting Bonnie. Get out of here before she realizes you came here." Damon never shut his car off. So, he took his foot off of the break, and pulled forward. He wanted to run up there and tell her he was there if she needed. He wanted to wipe her tears, he wanted to hug her. He wanted her to remember that what they had was still everything to him. Then he heard Faith quiet down, and he allowed himself to drive away faster.

"This is so hard, Stefan."

"But you're doing the right thing, Damon. The right thing, for Bonnie."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

 **Caribbean**

 _"Holy shit! I had no idea Bonnie was so flexible." Stefan said._

 _"Years, of cheerleading, and dance." Caroline said. "Woohoo, go Bonnie!" She cheered._

 _"That was a good contest. I wish I'd heard about those when I was in high school." Matt said._

 _"What all are we doing after this?"_

 _"So, there's a a continuance of the festival in a Rum Boat Run." Alaric said._

 _"Rum Boat Run?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a ferry with a live band, and rum. It runs through Coconut Reef. It starts at nine and runs two or three hours." Stefan said._

 _"Hell yeah. As soon as Bonnie comes back let's go." Elena said._

 _"Go where?" Damon asked walking up to them._

 _"Rum Boat Run. Basically, liquor and music open the middle of the ocean. You coming?" She asked._

 _"Is this the end all be all for the night?"_

 _"Well, let's say, I'm going. So, you can either go with me, or not." Elena said. She turned towards Matt and Tyler and continued talking about the context. Stefan noticed the weird tension between Damon and Elena. He decided to talk to his brother._

 _"You good?"_

 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Damon spoke calmly._

 _"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Stefan insisted standing aside with Damon._

 _He watched Damon, watch Elena, focusing on her interactions. Realizing things were different, but how Damon always remained calm with her. He knew she lost five years of her life, and he watched Damon try and accommodate for it._

 _Damon, never admitted the arguments they had privately. The way she was demanding so much out of him. The way he couldn't sympathize with her. They were both two different people, but he didn't know why. He didn't understand it. She had resentment towards him, but he couldn't figure it out. His proposal wasn't a proposal. It was him in a jewelry store, looking at Bonnie's birthstone, and she and Matt found him while they were walking the village._

 ** _2 days ago..._**

 ** _[ -_** _Elena wandered inside a jewelry store, while shopping with Matt, surprisingly, finding Damon there. Matt saw Damon, and decided to give the two space, and he left. Elena, asked Damon 'what are you doing here?' But he didn't have an answer. He was nervous, so, he just said 'browsing.' 'For what?' She asked. 'Nothing particular.' He remarked. She then turned and saw a ring she liked. 'Oh wow. Look at that. It's beautiful.' He turned to see a white gold band with three diamonds on it. 'Do you want that ring?' He asked. When she looked at him shocked, her eyes sparkled, in a way he hadn't seen them sparkle before. She lit up, and he smiled. 'If that's the ring you want, Elena, then that's the ring you'll have. Just give me the word.' She smiled, and nodded. 'I love it.' She looked towards the jewelry consultant. They took it out and put it on her finger. 'I just want to make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted to do.' He grinned as her face lit up. For the first time in a long time, she looked at him like the night they first kissed. 'I can watch you smile at me like that, forever.' He turned to the consultant, 'I'll take it.' He said. 'Damon, let's do it. You said forever. Let's, get married.' His face dropped. 'What? I mean, we've talked about it before. But we also said we'd be human and have children.' She shook her head. 'Who cares. Don't you want to make me happy?' She frowned. 'Elena? Come on.' 'Damon. I was gone for years. Sometimes, I feel like you wish I was still gone,' he couldn't believe his ears. 'No, of course not. I would never, I- I was devastated thinking I had to go seventy years without you. I'm still trying get us in a good place. Marriage? We're not ready for that step.' He said. 'There's no place but up. The next step in our relationship, is marriage, Damon. What are we waiting for? Stefan has Caroline. Bonnie has Enzo, Alaric has Judith, we deserve this.' Suddenly Damon remembered the remark she made on the beach about two lonely people being together so they wouldn't be lonely. The comment he hated, and he realized, she had no idea what she wanted. She was just not trying to be alone. And maybe, for some reason, he thought her idea could help them find their happiness again. 'I love you.' Was what he said, reaching and kissing her. 'I just want you to be happy.' Damon realized, Elena's life turned out this way because of him, and in his mind, she deserved for him to do whatever he had to do to make her happy. She gleefully hugged him and then, adored her ring._ _ **\- ]**_

 _"Damon." Stefan said, snapping him out of his daze. Damon looked abruptly at Stefan._

 _"Stefan?"_

 _"You've been out of it for a couple of days. What's going on with you and Elena?"_

 _"Nothing. She's happy. I'm just trying to keep her happy."_

 _"Yeah, but when I notice her drink more and you drink less, something tells me, things aren't right." Damon looked at Stefan, and just then saw Bonnie as she walked back to the group. She didn't look at him. She just acted to casually. He turned back to Stefan, realizing they were still speaking of Elena._

 _"We fight so much. We spend all of our time, fighting, kissing and making up. I'm sure you all know, it's no secret. But this time, I just wanted see her smile again."_

 _"Which meant proposing to her?"_

 _"I didn't propose to her. She, thought, since everyone had someone, we should get married."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Let's just say, she and I collectively agreed to, not be lonely, together. I didn't want to hurt her again. So, I gave her what she wanted at the moment. I thought it was the right thing to do, when I saw her look at me, in a way she hadn't looked at me in so long. I just wanted to make her happy."_

 _"You're an idiot, you know that?" Stefan laughed, unamused. "Ugh, Damon." Stefan rubbed his hands through his hair. "Sometimes, what people want isn't what they're asking for, but actually what they aren't asking for." He immediately thought of Bonnie. Then looked at her, and watched her as he spoke. Stefan noticed but said nothing, because he didn't think much of it._

 _"Stefan, Elena, her life is turned upside down, because of me. Five years ago, I chose Bonnie. Elena lost five years of her life. When she came back, I accidentally turned Bonnie, which reversed Elena's cure. These two women are this way, because of me. They are angry at me."_

 _"Damon, you had no choice. You..."_

 _"No, I think, that it's my job to give Elena whatever she wants, because I can't take back, who I've been all of these years._

 _"What are you saying Damon?"_

 _"I'm going to call of the engagement. She deserves to be human, so does Bonnie. I don't know how to stop being selfish. So, I need to call off the engagement, but I'll wait until after vacation. So, she can enjoy this time. But, I want them to both be happy. Which means I'm pulling myself out of the equation, when we get back to Mystic Falls."_

 _"Damon, what does that mean?"_

 _"I means I'm going to put my big boy pants on, and do what's right. But, I do know she deserves this vacation. They both do. But when we get back, it's best for me and Elena, if I ending things-"_

 _"What?" She said walking to him, overhearing the conversation._

 _"Elena..."_

 _"Damon, what did you just say?"_

 _His eyes widened, and she stood there in disbelief. Stefan tried to calm down a storm before it started, "Elena."_

 _"No, Stefan, shut up. Damon, did you just say, you don't want to marry me?" The group, including Bonnie turned towards the commotion._

 _"No, I didn't say that at all, Elena. Let's go talk privately-"_

 _"No, let's not. You asshole, Damon. Why do you do this to me? Get my hopes up, and then lie?" She was getting loud and creating a scene. He tried to gently grab her by her arm, and pull her aside._

 _"Let me explain, I didn't lie-"_

 _"Let my arm go." She yelled, making several people stare, including the group and Bonnie._

 _"Elena, I didn't lie. I want nothing more than to make you happy, and give you what you want. But let's be honest, there's nothing you want more in life, than being human. That's the one thing I know you want, and I can't, rightfully, or selfishly, marry you, knowing it's not what you want. You made a suggestion in the jewelry store and ran with it. It was my mistake to let it escalate. But, it wasn't a proposal. We both know that deep down, it was desperation to-" He stopped not wanting to put their business out there or embarrass her._

 _"_ _Say it, Damon. Desperation to act like a normal couple?"_

 _"_ _To salvage us. All we do is fight. You don't want to marry a man, you constantly fight with. I don't want that for you."_

 _"Us, I wanted us." She poked him in the chest._

 _"You thought you wanted us. I thought I wanted us, but… Elena." He couldn't formulate the words. "You want a house, a career, and something I can't give you, a family. You deserve all those things. I know I'll never be able to give it to you." He wanted to reason with her. "Please, let's talk privately. Don't go on the boat. Come back to the room with me, so we can talk." He was pleading. He felt sincere, about needing to be honest with her. If he'd learned anything, from what had been happening with Bonnie, it was that he needed to quit being selfish. His entire relationship with her made him question his choices._

 _Although, Bonnie was angry at him, her heart broke for him, when she heard the next words from Elena's mouth._

 _"Pathetic, as always, you know? You create a problem, and then feel pity for yourself once it's seems too hard to handle. I never could stand that about you, Damon. You're weak. You... always have been. Weak." Her words shocked him. His whole face went pale, and he took it. He took the anger and pain she delivered. Because he felt, he deserved it. But it didn't take the fact away that it hurt._

 _"Elena, I love you enough to let you go. To find your real happiness."_

 _"_ _You don't love anyone but yourself, Damon. You are incapable of selflessly loving another person. It's not in you, to love someone, more than you love yourself. Bastard."_

 _"_ _You are never happy. You've spent this entire trip drinking and acting like no one else exists if they are following you around like a puppy. No offence to Donovan, but every day, you had him going from place to place, if I wanted to do something else. God forbid, I want to do something else. God forbid, I am not kissing your ass, God forbid, I am not trying my damnedest to make you happy, but still, you find something to be ungrateful for. God forbid, I'm not only and always only thinking about you. You are not the only person that exists in my universe Elena!"_

 _"_ _Don't start with me, I gave up my life for you. I gave up the idea that we could have kids."_

 _"_ _And I am giving you that dream back. Because, I do care about you. Sure, I will take the blame. It's my fault. But, don't make it seem like I never loved or cared about you. You and Bonnie both deserve to be human."_

 _"_ _Bonnie? What the hell, does this have to do with Bonnie?"_

 _Bonnie is my friend, and I have hurt you both. You both are vampires. In my sire line. As long as you two are always tethered to me, you will always feel the unnecessary need to be or feel loyal to me as your maker. I can't, do that to you are her."_

 _"_ _Why does it feel like, whenever you speak about Bonnie, there is more to it? Like she and I are the same to you? Why do I get this feeling that you and Bonnie are more than what you say you are?"_

 _"_ _Bonnie and I are friends. Best friends actually. I haven't been the greatest friend to her. But, I am trying to change for both of you. I'm not perfect. But I can't get better, if you can't accept me for who I am."_

 _"_ _Or you and Bonnie are being dishonest about what happened in the prison world, and don't want to be honest about it. I mean, you did choose her, didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Wow. Really? You think I'd cheat on you, back then, and carry on an affair for these years?"_

 _"_ _Figures, me and Bon are the same. It must be because of you. You think I didn't hear what Enzo said about you, being pissed about him and Bonnie? How you get upset, every time you see her and Enzo? Yeah, Enzo and I talk too. Didn't know that, did you? Maybe if you paid attention."_

 _"_ _I was too busy noticing you and Donovan, to notice you and Enzo."_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _She slapped him, and stunned the crowd. Then she walked away, leaving him standing where he stood. She walked towards the Rum Boat, because, she had even more of a reason, to drown herself in Rum and music._

 _"Damon, that was... harsh. And you just took it. Why?"_

 _"She's right."_

 _"Damon, are you still in love with Elena?"_

 _Damon looked at Stefan, and said, "I'm sure you know the answer to that." Stefan looked at Damon eye to eye, until something caught Damon's eye. No, someone, caught Damon's eye. Someone, had Damon's eyes met at a point, it was Bonnie. When she realized, Stefan was watching them, she turned, and locked arms with Sarah and Lucy. Damon, kept watching her, and eventually, Stefan was faced with an unimaginable reality. Damon, had feelings for Bonnie._

 _"Suffice it to say, I'm not going on the Rum Boat tonight."_

 _"Fine. Let's go do something else."_

 _"Stefan, no. Go with everyone. I'll be fine."_

 _"You realize what we've been through together? How much we've... been through. Come on, let's go. This is vacation, and you're not sulking on my watch. Two single men on an island. No, two good looking, Salvatore brothers. Pft. Come on."_

 _After years of fighting and feuding, Damon and Stefan in the past year, since Elena had been woken up, found peace with one another. They were there for each other, and Damon helped Stefan get through his ripper excursion, and Stefan helped free Damon of darkness, while both, with the help of Bonnie and Caroline, were freed from Cade. These two brothers, were finally, behaving as such._

 **Present Day**

"Stefan, I have a confession to make." Damon said. Stefan looked at Damon, curiously, wondering what he'd say next. "I'm the reason, Bonnie and Elena's tie was severed, years ago."

"What? How did this happen?"

"Bonnie was doing a spell in the Caribbean. When we all went. I barged in her room, and-"

"Wait, a spell... what kind of spell?"

"She was trying to break a link between us. A link that was created because of our true feelings for each other. I was in love with Bonnie at some point while I was in love with Elena. I couldn't pin point when. I'm sure it started on the other side. But, we never realized it. Anyway, she was trying to break a link we created by mistake. A link that bonded the two of us, and when I found out she was trying to break the link, I forced myself to stop the spell, and it changed the spell's path.

"Whoa whoa, what? Is that when the cure became reactivated inside of Elena, and Bonnie got real sick."

"No. that's when we found out What Enzo and Elena did."

"I'm the reason, she almost died! I'm the reason, she could've died a second time. Enzo not being there the first time, made me hate him for so long. Now, I am just as bad as him. I'll never forgive myself, for what she went through."

"You and I both know, the way Bonnie's body handled that, no one could've known. That's no one's fault. And you to created something that, none of us believed was possible."

"Still, Stefan. It goes back to the day I turned her. Sometimes I wake up, and I think, how my best friend has forgiven me, and how any day now, I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. That she has buried this anger inside of her."

"Why in the hell would she ever decide that? You guys have moved on."

"Because, I feel something different inside of her when I try to tap into her mind."

"I thought you guys agreed to not be tapped into each other's mind at all times?"

"Yes, we did. You remember, our links were made permanent? It's because of the spell I messed up. We didn't notice anything right away. That's all that changed right away. It wasn't until she developed those other symptoms, that the vampirism started changing for her. Now, something is changing again, that she knows, and hasn't told me. I can feel it, and I can't figure it out. So, I'm thinking, she's trying to break our link again."

"Wow. Why on a day like today?" Stefan had no idea what to say. He sat next to his brother, as Damon drove along the highway. He allowed his brother this mental break, because Damon had been holding on to all of this guilt for so long, it was eating away at him.

"Because in her mind, she's freeing me. Bonnie hates the idea that, she holds me back. I feel her disconnecting, again."

"Is that what you want? For her to severe the link."

"No." He shook his head disappointingly. "I don't."

"What can you do?"

"I guess, i have to give her what she wants. I have to trust Bonnie." Damon drove in his Camaro, on his wedding day in no particular direction, but not towards his supposed wedding. He was trying to trust Bonnie, but something wouldn't let him drive too far away from her.

* * *

 **So, the story mentions Bonnie and Damon are permanently linked in present day. Damon is battling finding out what is going on with Bonnie. On one hand, he wants to trust that she is okay, and on the other hand, he wants to run and try to save her like he always does. He's battling with himself over how to treat this bad feeling he has. Its established he has confusing feelings towards her, but that he feels far more attached to her than Elena. But it took him being on this trip to see things differently. He's unsure of how to deal with his feelings in the flashbacks as well as the connection to Bonnie present day. The spell he interrupted in the Caribbean is going to be shown in an upcoming chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Bonnie (Chanting)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 6 Bonnie (Chanting)**

 **R-M**

 **Thanks for your support. Please Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

 **Present Day**

When chanting wasn't working for Bonnie, she walked over to the window thinking she felt Damon's presence. She looked out and nothing. He wasn't there. She was tempted to open her mind and try to reach him, but she made him promise he wouldn't try reaching her, and so in return, she needed to follow through on her word. She walked over to the bed and watched two little faces lay peacefully. So, she got on the bed between them and lay there, calmly. Letting those heartbeats soothe her nerves. Very few people could calm Bonnie's nerves. Laying near certain people, created a pause in her universe.

Few heartbeats slowed her world down, and one soul, sped it right back up. Pumping the infinite hunger through her veins, and filled her with everlasting desire. Right now, she felt her blood warming, and she was in no position to channel. So, she lay, with Chance, and Faith. Before she closed her eyes, she was brought back to the moments, she realized how much power they created, together. The strength behind their connection. And laying between the two reasons, the power manifested in the first place.

 **Caribbean**

 _Everybody was in their rooms watching the news. It was the last day on the island,_ _and the strong winds upgraded to a category three hurricane. No one had seen Bonnie since the night before, and Damon slept alone in his room. Most of the group crashed in Matt and Tyler's room. Except for Alaric, and Juddith. Then, Damon had every reason to believe, Stefan and Caroline at some point shuffled back to their room, because he felt the walls shaking._

 _ **...**_

 _"What are we doing?" Caroline asked Stefan._

 _"I think we are having fun, taking things slow." He said._

 _"No Stefan. Not that. This weather. I was talking to Bonnie." She said attempting to put folded clothes into her suitcase, while Stefan sat on her bed, watching the news eating his room service breakfast, with a blood bag. "This hurricane looks bad, turn the tv up. I need to hear what the news is saying." Stefan turned the tv up, while Caroline spoke to Bonnie on the phone._

 _Pretty soon everyone was calling everyone. Phones were ringing off the hooks. The news anchors words hit everyone's ears, like the thunder cracked the sky. "All flights and Sea Vessels, into and out of the island are cancelled until further notice. Due to the weather, which is being classified as a category three hurricane, possibly turning it into a category four." Caroline repeated the words over the phone to Bonnie. A knock hit the door gently._

 _Stefan walked to the door to open it. It was Damon. "Hey, what's up? You disappeared last night, after bros night."_

 _"I went back to my room. I was drunk, and a little high on a certain... something." He said timidly, but he meant someone._

 _"Really? So, did you and Elena ever make up?"_

 _"She broke up with me, Stef."_

 _"Yeah, but you two always get back together. Break up to make up. Angry sex... drunk sex?" Stefan laughed._

 _"Nope. She never came back to the room, it's probably best she didn't. But I just want to make sure she's okay." He said subsequently, watching the weather on the news channel, and knowing it was because of he and Bonnie the weather was so crazy._

 _"Wow. So no make up?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"What?" Stefan asked confused. "She was wasted. How could she break up with you and mean it?"_

 _"Stefan, because it was Tuesday, is why." Damon scrunched his face in annoyance. "I don't know. No one knows, her mind is all over the place these days."_

 _"You just got engaged."_

 _"Were you there last night. Did you watch what happened? Does no one remember we broke up, viciously in front of a crowd of drunken patrons?"_

 _"Key words. Drunken patrons!" Stefan said, handing D_ _amon his plate of breakfast, raising his eye brows in question._

 _"No thanks. I'm not hungry._ _Listen, I can explain what happened, but I need to fix a couple things first. Including making sure she's okay. I haven't heard from her. I don't know who she stayed with or if she was okay at nights end. So, I was looking for her. Have a... have you guys seen her?"_

 _"She was still at Matt's room when we left last night, or early this morning."_

 _"Oh yeah? Okay. I went by this morning, and no one was in the room. I ran into Lucy in the hallway, and spoke to her for about fifteen minutes. She's really filled with good information, if you have a conversation with her." He said sarcastically. "Who would've thought?"_

 _"Well, today was actually glass bottom canoeing at the coconut reef. Caroline, and I decided to stay back. I'm pretty sure they can't canoe in this weather. They must've went down for breakfast."_

 _"I checked breakfast. I called Elena's phone. I'm not in the mood to keep looking." He rubbed his hand through his hair. Today he wore jeans and a v-neck, his boots and a look of feeling lost. "Whelp, you said she's okay. And she's obviously ignoring me." He laughed. "So, I'm going to stop looking for her. Which saves me a headache and another argument. Thanks baby brother." He turned to leave, and the he asked Stefan quietly, "Have you seen Bon, is she with them?"_

 _Caroline spoke up. "Bonnie says, Enzo came back to their room for a few minutes this morning, she believes, they went to the casino, because he took a wad of cash and a flask of rum. So if you're looking for Elena, Bonnie says go to the casino. It's a two dollar cab ride."_

 _"Where is Bonnie?" He asked not hearing the rest._

 _"Her room."_

 _"I went there and she wasn't."_

 _"She and Enzo got into it. He left, without a word. So, she had to get a new room." Caroline paused. "Oh, I didn't know I couldn't tell him." Caroline said after Bonnie yelled at her. But Caroline knew exactly what she was doing._

 _"Her new room? Which is where?" He asked with a stiff face._

 _Caroline looked at him astonished he could ask. "Bon, Damon wants to know if he can have your room number?"_

 _"Caroline, I'm not a fucking stranger. Just give me her room number." Damon said, like a jack ass._

 _"Whoa. Calm down, Damon." Stefan said. "Don't go to her room unless she invites you. I don't think she wants anyone knowing her room number and that she and Enzo are in separate rooms." Stefan said quietly, but trying to give Damon every clue about Bonnie and Enzo's fighting as he could. When he winked, like an idiot. Damon shook his head. Stefan's sense of humor was goofy, when he was in a good mood, which means, he and Caroline probably had sex not too long ago._

 _Caroline hung up the phone. "Well?" He asked._

 _"She told me not to give it to you."_

 _"Are you kidding me?" When Caroline noticed he was far more angry over Bonnie than Elena, she went behind Bonnie's back. Damon walked out of the room slamming the door._

 _Caroline ran after him. "She's on the tenth floor Damon. Room 1025."_

 _He turned to her realizing she didn't have to do that. "Thank you, Caroline. You didn't have to do that, but thank you."_

 _"Yeah. Don't tell anyone her room number."_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"And Damon,_ _don't screw up again."_ _She saw him, walk in a hurry to the stairwell. He didn't even care to catch the elevator._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie sat in her hotel room, lights off, and candles lit. She prepared herself mentally for the spell she was trying to for the first time. She'd never had to break a bond before, but she feared the consequences of the bond they naturally created, would be far greater than the possibility of rewards. As soon as her eyes closed he words were flowing and powerful. She had toes her own room, to keep from being interrupter._

 ** _partem sanguinis et spiritus_**

 ** _partem sanguinis et spiritus_**

 ** _partem sanguinis et spiritus_**

 ** _partem sanguinis et spiritus_**

 **...**

 _Damon, walked to her room and didn't waste time. He knocked on the door gently. "Room service." He said with an accent._

 _Her face froze, hoping if she was quiet, they'd go away. She was sure she'd put the do not disturb sign up. But, another knock, and disturbance, already interrupted her spell. Bonnie, slowly got up and opened the door, and was pushed in before she could say a full word. "Dam-"_

 _"No. shut up. You're going to listen to me." He closed and locked the door. "I've spent my entire night, racking my brain about a woman. A stubborn woman, who literally makes me want to pull my hair out. Do you even understand what this vacation has been for me Bonnie?"_

 _"Listen, Damon. I am sorry, that I was so hard on you last night. I saw what happened with Elena, and I want to apologize for not checking on you."_

 _"Stop, this has nothing to do with Elena. It's pretty safe to say she needs her space, and umm... I know you do too. I just wanted to apologize before it was too late. You didn't deserve me taking your blood. Regardless of my reason for doing it, it was wrong. My rude comments at dinner, all of it. I won't make an excuse. I felt hurt and retaliated. Your friendship means the world to me, and every time I risk it, I risk losing you. I'm sorry for not seeing your pain when I should've been, looking back when Elena came back. I was afraid of the look in your eyes, like a coward I couldn't face you. Which is why months ago, when I heard you hadn't been feeding I came to you to help. I wasn't pushing Enzo out, I was looking for a way back in, to make up for turning you."_

 _"Damon, I know you didn't purposely turn me. It's okay."_

 _"But it's not okay that I couldn't face you and help you through things in the beginning."_

 _"I don't blame you Damon. I forgive you okay." She said trying to push him out of the room and open the door._

 _He stopped, then looked around. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing. I was resting because I barely slept last night, and I need some peace and quiet."_

 _"A spell." He twisted his face and looking at her. "Are you doing a spell?"_

 _Bonnie gave him a look of guilt, and shook her head at him. "Damon, just go."_

 _"For what? Tell me why you're doing a spell."_

 _"To break the bond my essence created between us, okay? Are you happy?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Damon, the reason you feel this way, is because I made you. I selfishly gave it to you and made you think you have feeling towards me. I created a bond, and until I break it, we will feel this connection." She had to lie to him, to protect her feelings and to keep him from ringing her spell. She didn't purposely bond them, it was their real, natural connection manifested from their feelings._

 _Damon's eyes watered. "I don't believe that shit lie for a minute."_

 _"Well believe it. It's all fake."_

 _"Why would you do that Bonnie?"_

 _"Because it isn't real Damon. It's an herbal concoction, I made." He put two and two together, from a conversation he had earlier with Lucy._

 _"Is that so? Then why, when I ran into Lucy, did she say what we did is exactly like a blood bond Bonnie? Like a sire, but for witches. Only, it sired me to you. And the only way I can be sired to you... is..." he wanted to say it, but he wanted to see if she knew what he wasting to say._

 _"Damon, what do you want? Please leave." She spoke with a convincing apathy._

 _"No, Bonnie. I get it now, I figured it out. Because, what you did, was sire me to you, to see if I loved you. You did this to us. You did this to me. Witches Brew is an elixir, that bonds two people, that are in love with each other, Bonnie! By way of either drinking or inhalation." He walked his bigger body against her until she was backed into a wall. "Why would you want to do that? To play mind games with me?"_

 _"No." she said shaken._

 _"Then why Bonnie?" His angry face didn't let up, he slapped his hefty hand into the wall. The candle light grew._

 _"Damon, what matters is, I am severing the link."_

 _"BONNIE!" He yelled in her face. She jumped, and the candles began burning blue flames. The same color of his eyes. She shut her eyes to him. "Tell me first, why you did this?"_

 _"I didn't do this. Okay. The day I offered to give you the elixir, it was to clear your mind of what you thought was happening with Elena and Matt. I was, being a friend."_

 _His jaws clenched and he looked away from her. "Bon..."_

 _"Wait. The first time you smoke it, it does nothing to you. Just connects us, temporarily. However, if you take it again, it builds the soul connection, only if... the connection is powerful. But, the night on the beach, you did it again. I didn't offer it to you. You took it from me. I told you not to smoke it. But you wouldn't listen. So, by smoking it within a certain amount of time, you began a ritual. A bonding ritual. YOU, Damon, created the bond when you smoked it the second time within three days. I told you not to, but you didn't listen to me."_

 _His face began to soften, and he took his hand off the imprinted wall, where he dented the stucco. He rubbed his chin, in all of his frustration. "Holy hell." He whispered._

 _"I would never have sired you to me against your will. But, then you drank my blood and you made me drink yours, and that connection, solidified the witches bond, by sealing it with blood. Did you not wonder why I was resisting? You sired yourself to me."_

 _"How could I have known that?"_

 _"It's one of those Damon Salvatore reckless things you do."_

 _"Then Bonnie, why not tell me, and stop me?"_

 _"Maybe, a part of me wanted to see the truth. To confirm, that what I thought all along was right."_

 _"Meaning what Bonnie?" He yelled. She poked him in his chest._

 _"I didn't think you'd be sired me." She yelled._ _"Because... I didn't think you loved me."_

 _"Why would you want to believe, I didn't love you?"_

 _"Because, then I could move on. Finally."_

 _Damon's face grew increasingly angry at her, he grabbed her by the arms tight. "But that's not what's happened, is it Bonnie? Now, you know how I feel about you, and you really want to pretend that nothing exists between us!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?" He yelled._

 _"Look at what you do to me. Look at the candles... this hurricane, Damon. You drive me crazy. You're a pain in my ass. I hate you." She yelled._

 _"No, you don't."_

 _"Yes, I do."_

 _"Why, do you want to keep hating me?"_

 _"Because! If loving you does this, imagine if we ever fight. I'll hurt you. My connection to the elements, is so much stronger, since I died, and came back. I'm protecting you, Damon. And all of our friends." All her heard her say was the word love._

 _"You love me Bonnie?" She looked at him to answer him, but he gripped his head and squealed. His head was feeling an aneurism. "Bon Bon, stop. Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Doing what? I'm not doing anything." She cried as he went from squeezing her arms to gripping his head._

 _"My head, Bonnie stop it."_

 _"I'm not doing that. I swear."_

 _"Then what the hell is happening?"_

 _"It must be the spell. It's breaking our bond." She said watching him in pain, wishing she could keep him from hurting._

 _"Stop the spell. BONNIE! Stop the fucking spell." His nose began bleeding._

 _"I don't think I can stop it, once it's started."_

 _"Agh. Bonnie please, don't do this to us." He continued to clutch his temples, as the pain slithered into his veins and began shooting down his body. She saw his bulging veins, as her blood was leaving his body._

 _"I'm sorry, Damon. I have to. Or I'll destroy you. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Let me make that choice. Give me the choice of what I can handle, Bonnie."_

 _Trying to salvage everything they had. He was fighting through the aneurism, like the night before. "I would give you my blood, but, your body is ridding itself of my blood to sever our link. Damon, you can't, stop the spell."_

 _"Then give me your blood, to stop the spell."_

 _Bonnie shook her head no. Then as he fell to the floor, the blue flames turned red, and she couldn't stand to see him in pain. She bent down to grab his hand, and try to comfort him, and her throbbing veined, poked at his sense of smell, and before she could respond, he pulled her into him, and bit her neck, taking her blood. "Damon," she screamed. The more he drank the smaller the flames got, until the fire died._

 _He only took what he needed, savoring her electric blood. Allowing the soothing thickness, coat his throat, and some went directly to his brain. A calm came over his anguish. He pulled up abruptly, then he sat up, staring at her, gripping her tight. She looked up at him, and he was focused when he spoke. Staring at her like he wanted to drink from her again. She stood up and pulled away from him, walking backwards to the bed, holding her neck. He got up and followed her, as she sat on the edge of the bed._

 _"I'm sure I can stop the spell."_

 _"If you interrupt the spell, Damon, you might change the path."_

 _"I'm not leaving this room, until I the spell is broken." His aneurism was fading, and he looked like he lost his humanity. Bonnie was speechless. She wasn't afraid of him. Just in shock. He calmed down drastically after having drank her blood. He stood at the foot of the bed facing her, feeling powerful somehow. "Bonnie, we both know the truth now."_

 _"Why would you want to be sired and bonded to me?"_

 _"Because it's real. It's makes me belong to you." He said sincerely._

 _"Damon, our bond is too strong." She cried. "So, strong, we don't even realize what our connection is capable of."_

 _"Bon Bon?"_

 _"Yes?" She whispered._

 _"Tell me you don't want this. And I'll leave. Tell me you can't handle me, and I'll walk out of that door. But if you say those things to me, I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me."_

 _"Fine. I will." She stood firm and walked to him. "Damon," she struggled with a slight stutter. "I don't want this. And I'm not sure I can't handle you." Her eyes watered and the muscle above her lip was containing itself from getting ready to quiver in pain._

 _"And?"_

 _"I don't... I don't... I don't... love y..." she cried. "I can't. Are you happy? I can't say it."_

 _"Then tell me you want me to stop this spell." She was sick of doubting everything._

 _"Damon, I want to stop the spell, but..."_

 _"But nothing." He stood her up and turned her back against the wall again._

 _"Damon, the hurricane, I cannot control it."_

 _"You can't control what I make you feel. You're not used to feeling so worked up. We'll control it together." Crashes of thunder and lightning sound, almost feeling right outside of the window. She was between him and the wall. She pushed her hands on his chest as he tried kissing her neck, but she stopped him._

 _"No."_

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"People will get hurt."_

 _"No one will be hurt. As long as you relax, and trust me."_

 _"_ _Do… you…trust… me?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _He turned her around and walked her body to the bed and laid her back. The thin straps of her dress fell down her shoulder and he ripped them off. He was trying to first, control her nerves, by touching her arms with his fingertips, trying to relax her. Her best friend was touching her. He felt like every touch she had ever needed. His fingertips crawled their way around. Bonnie went from looking at the ceiling, to closing her eyes. She let his fingers take her on a journey of the unknown. He moved his lips towards her skin when he felt her heat up, and softly blew his cold breath onto her skin. He blew from her fingertips to her shoulder, and when he made it to the top of her shoulder, that is where he placed a delicate kiss. She trembled with his lips on her skin, but she welcomed it. She stopped fighting him, because it felt so natural. It didn't feel this natural with Enzo. But she didn't fear Damon. He continued kissing over her exposed skin. As his hands massaged the meatiest part of her thigh._

 _"Oh God, Damon. What are you doing? You must want this island to flood." Bonnie swallowed, never having felt that sensation created by his hands._

 _"Maybe we'll create a tsunami." He smirked. She paused in seriousness._

 _"That isn't funny, Damon." She said before he looked her in the eyes._

 _"I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to know what happens, when my skin touches yours."_

 _"Damon, you're not calming me. You're working me up."_

 _"That's the point. I want you to see the power behind this love." He kissed her shoulder again, gently, allowing her to embrace their union. "Let me in Bonnie. Let me into your conscience. Let's just be in our own thoughts for a while. We don't have to do anything crazy. Just open up to me." He looked her in the eyes. Her eyes closed, and slowly, she began accepting him. She was getting lost inside of him as she felt him enter her mind. When she was lost in translation he made his way to her lips with her blood on his mouth. Syncing their tongues, as she wrapped her arms around his back. Slowly, and steadily, he was relaxing her. They were gently embracing, and he felt confident about this feeling she gave him. This confidence was always overshadowed by his insecurities elsewhere._

 _Nestling her fingertips through his hair, at some points, and dragging her fingers across his skin at other points, was new to her. She pulled up and looked at him. Surprising him, when she gave a small smile, then kissed him again. When she felt the friction of his jeans against her skin, she lowered her hands to unbuckle them. Then his face looked at hers again. She allowed their eyes to lock in on each other._

 _"Bonnie, all of this weather, this is what you do to me. Because you feel everything in me, as I feel everything in you. This storm is inside of the both of us. We just didn't always understand it. But we do now. This is us translated far beyond the scope of what I could've ever imagined. I don't want to fight it anymore." Bonnie's green eyes hurt him something awful. Her eyes asked for truth before she could use words. He was vulnerable in the clutches of her soul snatching orbs._

 _Without speaking, she let her hands maneuver his buckle and work his jeans down his body quickly. He lowered one hand and lifted her dress, pulling it off, over her head. She pulled his shirt off. Then his fingers worked on touching bikini bottoms, tickling her hip bones with the tips. As he did it, the rain was falling heavier. He looked at her in the eyes until he read her mind that she was ready. Damon was nervous. He was almost afraid to touch her, she was always so out of reach. It was different with her, then any other woman. He was giving himself to her mentally, which is something neither of them had ever done. She felt his fear, and she refused to speak because she felt the power she had in this moment and she wanted to intimidate him with her power for as long as she could._

 _When she felt his skin against her, the thunder roared. He watched her bite her lip, and look him directly in his eyes. The moment they connected mentally, the thunder grew louder and the wind roared, and the rain crashed onto the balcony like a flood._

 _Damon new what he was creating inside of her, yet, he didn't stop. He made her create a hurricane, and it told him just how powerful their connection was. He pushed his boots off along with his jeans. He wanted to feel nothing but their skin touching. He pulled his thighs underneath hers and tore her bikini bottoms off, making himself comfortable between her legs. She felt his erection touch her._

 _Suddenly the hotel lights flickered on, then off. Repeatedly. A loud sounding in the hotel interrupted them. The Fire alarm sounded and they both froze, not wanting to stop, but knowing they were causing so much havoc. "Bonnie, I don't want to leave this moment." He pleaded his heart to her, but he knew he couldn't be selfish._

 _She bit her lip. Her pain was being forced to be buried inside of her, because she couldn't be selfish. She had to let him go, so she could protect the people around them. "Damon..." she began to cry. He grabbed her and held her. "We can never do this... something, about our connection, must be wrong. Or this wouldn't be happening."_

 _"Don't say that, please." Their two bodies touched, and for a brief moment, she felt protected. The world paused as he kissed her shoulder, and held her. Then he kissed her lips, and her tears created the rainstorm, that was flooding the streets. He pulled up and looked at her. "Have faith in us. We'll figure this out." He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. The fire alarm suddenly felt louder and more painful._

 _"I guess we should go." She cried. Then, they had to ignore, what they were feeling, and get dressed to calm the storm. She attempted to get up and walk away from him, he pulled her back onto his body. As he sat there, she straddled him, facing him._

 _"If I had a dime for every time I've let you walk away from me Bonnie Bennett..."_

 _"You'd have less than ten bucks." She laughed._

 _"In that case, I never want to see Alexander Hamilton's face again." Bonnie bit her lip, and was swallowed by his need. He kept kissing her skin, and every bit of their touch was making her frenzied._

 _"_ _Damon, look what happens, when our skin touches." The fire alarm kept sounding._

 _"_ _Bonnie, drink my blood."_

 _"_ _No, Damon."_

 _He held her body so close to his they became one flesh. Then he looked her in the eyes, and with empathy spoke. "Just… Trust me." Damo, turned his neck, and Bonnie couldn't control herself when she saw his vein. She lowered her head to his neck. Gently, she bit into his neck. That gentleness that made him grow possessive of her. After a few seconds, the fire alarm stopped. She pulled up in amazement. "Still, think we can't control this?"_

 _She took his blood into her system again, after he'd taken hers. And without knowing, reversed the spell and made their bond… permanent. Now, it could only be broken in death. The harder they fought this connection, the stronger the pull towards each other. The more they fell for each other: the stronger the bond, the more protective the love, the more possessive the mate, the more powerful the blood._

 ** _..._**

 _The entire gang was split up, trying to enjoy life through the hurricane, until everyone was forced to return to their hotel. They all gathered back at the hotel, and went to their rooms._

 _No one had heard from Bonnie and Damon. Except Caroline and Stefan. But when they received a phone call that Elena had gotten hurt, and Enzo got hurt trying to help her, they were shocked._

 _"What happened?" Caroline asked._

 _"I don't know we were at the casino, and they gave the warning for everyone to go back to their hotels. When we all tried getting back, we couldn't catch a cab, because they were all gone. So, we walked back. Elena, and I are the only vampires so we couldn't speed back. We walked with the group. The wind knocked her into a window, and she was cut by broken glass. But she's not healing."_

 _"What? How is that possible?"_

 _"I don't know. Bonnie wasn't performing a spell, was she?" Stefan asked._

 _"Well, I didn't think she was performing the spell after the engagement." Enzo said._

 _"Well, Elena and Damon broke up, so..." Stefan lead off, trying to reiterate what had happened._

 _"Her doing the spell, on vacation was never discussed." Caroline mumbled. "Where's Elena now Enzo?"_

 _"In my room. Waiting for Bonnie to come back. Only all of her things are gone. Any idea where she is Caroline?" Caroline didn't want to tell him about her new room, especially knowing Damon went to pay her a visit._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie and Damon lay in bed together. He on his back her on her side, cradled into him on the right side. He lifted his left hand and she lifted her right, hand and they interlocked their fingers midair. "I told you once you relaxed, it would calm a little."_

 _"There's still a hurricane out there. But yes, the wind has eased up a bit."_

 _"It means your backed up. Because, we haven't had sex, yet." He smiled._

 _"My spirit was so hungry for that." She smiled. Their hands were still intertwined. "We have to tell Elena, and Enzo." She said._

 _"Yeah. We can do it together."_

 _"Should we do it now? Or when we get back?"_

 _"Now. Let's not make this some crazy drawn out thing. We already look bad for the way things happened. We have to rip the band aid." He said. "And deal with the fact that we are the bad guys for a while." He looked her in the eyes. "Bonnie, are you willing to be the bad guy for a while? Because, we have to be on the same page."_

 _"I agree. We need to just speak to them separate from the group." They kept looking at their connected hands. Playing with their fingers. "Do you think we should tell them together, or you tell Elena, and I tell Enzo?"_

 _"I think the four of us should sit and talk." He looked into her eyes, playing with her fingers, smiling, like a hopeless romantic. He felt her pin his thumb between her thumb and hand._

 _"Ever played thumb war?" She smiled._

 _"Bennett, I will crush you." They started to play and he kept winning. Somehow, she wasn't quick enough. He kept beating her. "That's weird. Are you letting me win every time?" He laughed._

 _"No. maybe I really do suck at it." She grinned._

 _"You know what I bet you don't suck at though?" He said pulling her over the top of his body wrapping one arm round the small of her back and the other snaked until his hand clutched the nape of her neck, pulling her face to his._

 _"I can take a wild guess." She pulled his lips into a gentle kiss. "Ouch." His teeth came out of nowhere and pricked her._

 _"Sorry, I don't know how my teeth, just... I think you bring out the hunger in me." He drew from her again and locked her body into his so he could penetrate her, while he drank. He entered her from underneath her body._

 _"_ _Oh, Oh… Hmm." Bonnie's head rolled around feeling an uncontrollable pleasure. He held one of her ass cheeks in each of his palms, gripping her ass firm and thrusting upwards into her. Her body was flowing with his, and their spirit became one._

 _She bit her lip on the verge of crying, but refrained from crying, trying to hold the rain from falling out of the sky. "Fuck. Ohhmmmm." Her eyes squeezed shut and she hummed while Damon continued feeling himself sliding in and out of her, and his own eyes couldn't remain open, as he tried pacing himself. When it came to the physical, he didn't expect all of him would love all of her this quickly. He kept working their connection while the wind picked back up outside._

 _Until both of their phones rang. "No. We're not answering them." He said._

 _"I don't want to. But-" She breathed out, but it rang again, distracting her._

 _"Bonnie, please."_

 _"Damon." She looked him in the eye, and decided against answering it. "Fuck it." She said. "But... this has to be quick, because everyone will be back soon and the hurricane isn't easing up. No thanks to you." She grinned, nibbling his lips._

 _"What's quick?"_

 _"Twenty minutes Damon." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."_

 _"Twenty minutes?"_

 _"Twenty." He thrusted up, and she lost her sense._

 _"Twenty? I don't think so."_

 _"Damon?" She breathed out._

 _"_ _NO!" He growled._

 _"_ _God, DAMON!" She screamed trying to fight him_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't be unfair."_

 _"_ _I don't play fair."_

 _"_ _Ahhhh. You feel so good." She squeezed her eyes shut, and he started entering her mind. "No. No, don't do that, right now. Please." He was trying to gain utter control. He fed on her conscience, and gave her everything she needed. "How dare you, play on my weakness, Damon Salvatore." He swallowed her mouth in a kiss. Her thoughts told him she loved kissing passionately. during penetration. And for his hands to grip her hair, and hold her body hostage underneath his, while he thrusted long and hard._

 _"_ _Hard and deep? You like it hard, and deep? I can do that." He flipped her over, then spread her legs. Just as he took his time to re-enter her body, their phones started ringing, this time the phones didn't stop. He rolled his eyes, and growled again._

 _Bonnie lifted her hand towards the phones, "Motus" and sent them flying across the room. He smiled into her kiss and they finished what they started. Whoever was calling, got the picture, and stopped phoning them for a while. The sheets tangled them in their sweat a little while longer._

 ** _..._**

 _A while later, they lay in bed, the phones began to ring again. "That's a Caroline ring, I can tell. I should get it, in case something's wrong."_

 _"What could be wrong? The storm has let up some." Then they heard the roaring thunder again._

 _"The hurricane." They both sat up and reluctantly, in wrapped sheets and hobbled to the other side of the room and grabbed their phones. Damon called Stefan and Bonnie called Caroline. But they also had missed calls from Elena and Enzo. "Caroline, what's wrong?... What! Oh, my gosh, okay, I'm on my way."_

 _Damon was talking to Stefan and had a similar reaction. They both got dressed and headed down to Caroline, Stefan, Enzo and Elena. They went a separate times to avoid questions._

 ** _..._**

 _After hearing, what happened Damon walked over to Elena, who was standing near the window, in Caroline's room. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I mean, yeah. But... I didn't expect it ya know. If Enzo didn't stop the bleeding, I may have bled out. What was Bonnie thinking?"_

 _"I don't think Bonnie did this." Damon said. "It has to be some sort of accident. Because she's still a vampire." At least he thought. He never thought to ask her. "Are you a vampire, Elena?"_

 _"I still have my teeth. But... something is definitely wrong because I didn't heal."_

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

 _"I'm so used to it Damon. You've been so different lately. It's nerve-wrecking. This is what happened when you're not around. And mentally, you've checked out on us. I felt it, for months now." She told him coldly as he stood there unable to deny it. Then they turned to hear Caroline and Stefan's door slam closed._

 _"What happened?" Damon asked._

 _"Enzo left. He was upset." Bonnie said._

 _"Rightfully so. You guys are all acting strange. It's like, this isn't a big deal or something?" Elena yelled._

 _"Elena, it's a huge deal, and I'm going to figure this out. I just need to be alone a while and understand things. Maybe I can pick up on something."_

 _"Bon ever since your magic came back, it's been tricky. It's not very reliable." Elena said. "What is triggering your magic? It seems like something is triggering it. You and Enzo fighting, maybe he's your trigger?"_

 _"Who told you about our fight?" Bonnie asked._

 _"He did. Then it's a no brainer you moved your things out of his room. You moving out of his room and fighting, I bet Enzo is your trigger. He's bringing the magic out of you."_

 _"Please. Enzo isn't triggering anything inside of Bonnie except a headache!" Damon barked. Stefan and Caroline, taking notice._

 _"What's it to you?" Elena asked Damon._

 _Bonnie saw Elena jump down Damon's threat and came to his defense. "Hey, that's not fair. He just made an observation. Let's all cool off!"_

 _"Since when do you defend Damon, Bonnie?"_

 _"Listen, I'm not defending him, but why are we going to try to fight each other when something serious is happening?"_

 _A knock at the door sounded and Caroline opened it letting Enzo back in. She and Stefan both realized the change in Bonnie and Damon's demeanor since they came down to the room. Even though they came at separate times. "Bonnie, you just got a different room while I was gone? What kind of coward does that?" Enzo asked._

 _"Not now, Enzo!" She said, and Damon was looking at Enzo in a way that made Stefan question what was happening._

 _"Something doesn't feel right. We need to go talk." He said pulling her by her arm._

 _"Whoa, hey! Don't grab her like that!" Damon said._

 _"I'm not hurting her. She's a vampire."_

 _"Actually, this is hurting my arm." She said calmly. When he removed his hand, Bonnie's arm was red. "Sheeesh."_

 _"What the bloody...? You have to understand, I had no idea... I didn't mean to." He said. And he didn't. He would never hurt Bonnie. But Damon's eyes pinched something awful as he glared at Enzo. Again, both Stefan and Caroline took notice to Damon's protective mate behavior. But he also remained highly calm compared to normal Damon._

 _"Enzo would never hurt me guys. He couldn't have known. Obviously, Elena and I are affected, our lives are linked. I haven't done the unlinking spell, nor have I done a spell to take away the vampirism. I'll figure this out guys."_

 _Bonnie headed out of the room, Damon also walked towards the door. "Wait, I still want to know, where you guys were this morning?" Elena asked._

 _"I'm not a child, Elena. I looked for you all morning, and you ignored my calls. Last time I saw your you slapped me, and we're hell bent on ending things. I don't owe you an explanation!"_

 _"Bullshit. I was hurt, and you weren't there Damon."_

 _"By your own stubborn fault. Good thing Enzo was there, right?" He smirked quickly then headed out of the room._

 ** _..._**

 _"So no, going on and off the island for at least another three days, and that's if the hurricane clears up by the tomorrow." Caroline said to Bonnie, who was abnormally quiet. Bonnie was biting her lip looking out of the balcony, at the ocean. "Bon..."_

 _Bonnie snapped out of it turning to Caroline. "What did you say?"_

 _"I said that we are stuck on island for three days, because of the hurricane."_

 _"Wow. I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, looking at Caroline._

 _"Why Bon, it's not like... you... oh my God you did this. Didn't you?" Caroline's concern grew when Bonnie didn't answer her. "Bon," she walked to her, "how?"_

 _"Since I've come back, as a vampire, then slowly got my magic back, I have been very in touch with my Elemental magic. But, it's tied heavily to my connection to Damon."_

 _"Oh, my God. Bonnie? Is this why things are so crazy between you two?"_

 _"It's the reason, the weathers been acting up a couple days."_

 _"How long have you known this?"_

 _"Sheesh. A while. When I first turned, I notice slight things like clouds. But it wasn't until he started helping me hunt a few months ago. The closeness, it affects me. I don't know why?"_

 _"Damon's your trigger?" She asked with soft sensitivity. Bonnie nodded her head. "But what does it mean?"_

 _"I don't know." She looked out the window. "But it is calming down now."_

 _"Yeah, but for how long? It was wild earlier today."_

 _"I know." Bonnie had to figure out what was happening between her and Damon that was creating this. She crossed her arms, and watched the sunlight, peaking gradually through a distant cloud. She smiled, and Caroline watched the glimmer of the sun peak more persistently through the clouds, and the light hit Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie turned and looked out of the balcony window. She smiled and walked outside, leaned over the balcony, and let a small stream of sunlight stroke her face. Caroline walked outside she put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and smiled, watching the small glimmer of sun._

 _"Bonnie, is this... because of Damon?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. One minute it was crazy, the next it's calm." She looked at Caroline. "We made love." She covered her mouth and shocked herself at the way it sounded as she said it. Her face looked to Caroline's for counsel._

 _She covered her mouth too. The two of them looked at each other shocked, "No way?" She whispered._

 _Bonnie nodded. "I know. I have no idea how it happened. But- You're the one who sent him to my room!" Bonnie narrowed her eyes when she realized._

 _"Oh gosh. I know. I just, I thought he was going to apologize."_

 _"He did. And then..." Bonnie didn't speak about the spell. "A lot happened in a short time."_

 _"This, is crazy. Oh gosh, you and Damon? I mean, I've always kind of... but... was it good?" She asked with a serious face, causing Bonnie to laugh._

 _Her shoulders shrugged in embarrassment as they bounced up and down, through her chest penetrative giggle, that made her feel like thirteen-year-old and her first kiss. Her smile was big, and she covered her mouth again, containing her nerves. "Caroline, it was beautiful. I have never, felt so connected to another human being. There was this feeling of completeness. I can't explain it." Bonnie cleared her throat as the tears welled up in her eyes._

 _"Why are you crying, Bonnie? You look thoroughly happy."_

 _"Because, whatever we did, got Elena hurt. And I'm not sure it can ever happen again."_

 _"Bonnie, it had to be a freak accident, Elena getting hurt."_

 _"The coincidence that she didn't heal. I have to figure out what happened."_

 _"And subsequently you and Damon, are not cheating. You and Enzo broke up and we all saw what happened between him and Elena."_

 _"I don't feel bad about that. I feel bad that what he and I did, may be the reason she got hurt."_

 _"Yeah, Bonnie, and she was gonna go through with getting married and staying a vampire, without a second thought to how it made you feel." She looked toward the bed. The tussled sheets made her giggle. "Bonnie. I still can't believe it. The bed's still messed up."_

 _Bonnie shook her head at Caroline, then she smiled, when Caroline tossed a pillow at her. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted them. Bonnie walked to it and opened it._

 _"Hey, Sare... Ty. What's up?"_

 _"Sorry, uncle Stefan told me where to find you because he had to go take care of everyone's room situation with uncle Damon for the next three days with the front desk. They told me you didn't want anyone knowing about your new room. So, we won't tell." Sarah said smiling at Tyler. "But please don't tell them I brought Tyler with me."_

 _"Of course, not." Bonnie grinned._

 _"The gang wants to hit up glass bottom canoeing before the rain comes back. It's predicted that we have a good part of the afternoon outside before the wind picks back up later tonight according to the weather channel." Both girls looked at Tyler and laughed, at the weather channel comment. "What?" He asked confused._

 _"Nothing Tyler. We'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby."_

 _"Okay. You guys okay? Didn't see you this morning."_

 _"Yeah, just thought we'd get a head start on packing, but I guess now we don't have to."_

 _"Okay, I'll walk you guys down. Bon, call me when you're on your way down." Caroline said before they headed down to get ready to go. Bonnie was left in her room alone, and her thoughts of ending anything with Damon before it even started. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, but had to pretend she didn't feel anything, to keep from destroying everything around her. Her phone started ringing. She looked down at it._ _ **Damon Salvatore.**_

 _She didn't answer it. She wanted to answer it, but she let it ring. Damon interrupted the spell, and now she has no idea the path the magic decided to take. She had to be very careful, because she knew... something was changing. She felt it in the suddenly humid air. Anything she felt for Damon, had to forgotten about._

 _Damon was no fool. He called again. And again, until she answered her phone._

 _"_ _Damon-"_

 _"_ _Bonnie, why aren't you answering your phone?"_

 _"_ _Because Damon. We… we can't do this. People got hurt, and we are responsible."_

 _"_ _No, No, NO! I am coming to your room, right now."_

 _"_ _No, Damon, stop. I am sorry, but I can't do this. It was a mistake. Don't come to my room. I promise, I'm done."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, please… don't do this."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." She cried._

 _"_ _BON-"_

 _ **CLICK!**_

 **Present Time**

Bonnie lay between her children. Both of their hearts were beating steadily. She took a deep breath in. Faith had been so fussy lately. Nothing could soothe her. Nothing would soothe her. She didn't want to eat, or drink. She just woke up often, and cried. Bonnie's fears were taking over. She knew she needed to remain calm. Everything would work itself out. Faith has always been a little more temperamental. Chance, was relatively calm. The two balanced each other out, like Bonnie and Damon. Her eyes, finally shut. She needed to relax while the kids slept. But she was missing one person, right now.

* * *

I guess the most important thing to know about this chapter is this excerpt from Bonnie and Damon's encounter:

 ** _She took his blood into her system again, after he'd taken hers. And without knowing, reversed the spell and made their bond… permanent. Now, it could only be broken in death. The harder they fought this connection, the stronger the pull towards each other. The more they fell for each other: the stronger the bond, the more protective the love, the more possessive the mate, the more powerful the blood._**

 ** _Also, right now, Bonnie believes that Damon interrupting the spell is what got Elena hurt. She is not protecting Elena's feelings, bc she and Damon were getting ready to tell Elena and Enzo. Bonnie has always had her own mind, which is why, she takes a step back at the end of the chapter to understand what her magic is doing. As a witch, she has to understand why her magic is creating this choas. But, bonnie makes a discovery which leads her dealing with Elena directly. In case you don't realize in this story they are not close friends like on the show. She is close to Caroline and Sarah and Lucy in this story. But even though Elena is irrelevant to Bonnie's life in this story, Bonnie still doesn't want her magic to get elena or anyone killed._**

 ** _So much happened this chapter... Curious whether or not Bonnie and Damon should even try Or is it impossible at this point... Thoughts?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading:)_**


	7. Damon (Calm)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)  
Chapter 7 - Damon (Calm)  
R-M**

 **A/N important note. Bonnie never gave Stefan the cure in this story, obviously, Enzo is still alive, Stefan did not kill him. But the fight between Bonnie and Cade over Damon's soul did happen. And the conversation that took place afterwards between Damon and Stefan at the Falls on top of the Camaro also happened. Those things will be mentioned this chapter. Thank you for your support guys ;) Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present Day…**

Damon and Stefan sat in the car, and spoke about how he'd broken Bonnie's spell. Stefan couldn't believe his ears. His brother was such a dramatic person before the two of them were linked. He fought for love, in a way that nothing else mattered to him. Damon, relied on love. But he knew something was different about Bonnie, because Damon, gave a shit about those around him, when Bonnie influenced his way of thinking. She challenged him to be better for himself. Whereas Elena challenged him to be better for her. He never had the right motivation, because changing for another person, never lasted. But, somehow, Bonnie built him up internally, and he didn't settle for the person he became, when he was with Elena anymore.

He loved Elena but thought they spent too much time fighting, back then. Stefan saw it too. As he thought back. He just listened to his brother talk.

"So, I look back to that vacation, every time I think that I don't deserve this life. I focus on how selfish I used to be, and wonder, why she forgave me."

"Damon, we can't help who we love. People aren't perfect. I hate, when people think that love is perfect, or has no faults. We wouldn't be able to get better if we didn't make mistakes."

"Yeah." Damon looked out into the skies view. The blue backdrop was turning paler and the clouds were slowly coming in. "Have you ever looked back on your life, and wondered when you figured it out?"

"No. because I still haven't figured it out." He laughed. "But that's the beauty... learning what it all means, is the part, I like the best." They looked out at the greenery and the long roads.

"It's really calm right now. Which is a good sign. Will the ceremony happen? Yes or no." Damon laughed. "Will I ever learn to quit protecting the one woman, who doesn't need protection?"

"Unfortunately," Stefan looked long and hard at Damon, "dearest brother, you won't ever learn. It's that, hard-headed, stubborn, signature Damon thing. You can't help but to be protective over her after all she's been through. Even the strongest women will fall apart sometimes. You just have to know, when she's tired of being strong."

Damon smiled, "You've gotten wise over the years. Can we credit that to me?"

"Hell no."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I say we make one more stop." Damon said as he started the car and drove off.

 ** _Caribbean…_**

 _Damon sat at the beach for canoeing, waiting on Bonnie. It was the groups plan to do as much before the rain came back. Damon sat back on the beach with shorts on and a tank. He looked up at the sky trying to predict her emotions. But she seemed fine. The sky was still. Broody and grey, but still. The air was humid, and he was aware that that phone call was going to be addressed._

 _She came walking from yards away. Her red bikini, was riding so low n her hips, that he bit his bottom lip unknowingly. She had a tank top covering her mid-drift, and her open skin was being blocked by her shirt. He shook his head as she got closer and walked past her._

 _"Covering your body? As much skin as you've been showing all week." He laughed. She ignored him and walked towards Caroline. Damon laughed. "Okay, Bennett." He said to himself._

 _"Hey, so, those are the canoes?"_

 _"Yup. I'm so excited. As long as you can control your emotions." Caroline laughed._

 _"Yes. I'll be fine. I tried finding Elena, so I could help heal her. Where is she?"_

 _"Oh, she's not coming? Probably has something to do with her cut."_

 _"God. Ya know, even though she and I aren't close, it sucks that happened to her. Do you even know where the glass cut her?"_

 _"I'm guessing her back because I didn't see anything, and she kept her back turned away from us." Caroline said. Bonnie looked out at the canoes._

 _"Wait, why are those canoes so small?"_

 _"Because, they are two person canoes. Stefan and I are taking the blue one."_

 _"Oh... okay. Well crap. So, Alaric is riding with, Judith... hmm. Sarah with Tyler, I should've known. Where's Luce?" Bonnie looked around._

 _"She and Matt had breakfast today and they had to go change, they'll be late." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Caroline smiled. "Well, I mean... you can't just let the man do the walk of shame and continue shaming him. Especially when he's the reason this hurricane calm down."_

 _Bonnie, laughed cynically. "You've got jokes. Wow. Caroline, we had sex, and Elena almost died. Seems like this connection he and I have, isn't meant to be."_

 _"Bullshit Bonnie. You don't believe that."_

 _"I do. Why, suddenly... did she get hurt and isn't healing? She is a vampire, Caroline. Vampires heal. Enzo said his blood didn't even work."_

 _"Weird. Something's definitely wrong. But I don't think it's you and Damon. Anyways... look at him, looking like a puppy dog over there."_

 _"You mean a Rottweiler. He's definitely a Rottweiler."_

 _"If he's a Rottweiler, you're definitely a pit bull." They both laughed. "Go. Go over there with your partner. We are all taken." Caroline said condescendingly. "Byyyeee Bonnn Bonnn!" She smiled. Bonnie turned towards Damon and he was standing up. As The group got ready to move out with the tour guide._

 _Damon started walking towards her. She stood up straight and tried talking when he made it face to face with her._

 _"Okay so-"_

 _"Shhh." He interrupted her, stood before her and took his tank top off. She wouldn't look down at his chest, or his abs. But he smiled._

 _"You're not going to just-" he shut her up again, by pulling at her tank top. She tried holding on to it, but he wasn't having it. He ripped it off of her body and dropped it. He just looked at her, like he dared her to make the next move. He watched how her waist line went inward, accenting her curvy hips. All of the other couples were standing there, watching this interaction. She spoke more under her breath. "You do, understand, everyone's watching us. And, that I am trying to be smart about all of this, and protect you. I have to protect you. You understand that, right?"_

 _He just looked at her, unamused._

 _"Damon," she whispered, "you cannot, let what we did be known. Okay, not until I figure out what happened to Elena."_

 _"Get on the canoe, Bon Bon." He demanded._

 _"Are you listening to me?" She asked frustrated._

 _"No. I'm not. I heard some mumbling, but I don't listen to gibberish." She walked towards the canoe, irritated with him. He stared at her butt the entire way._

 _"I'm reading your thoughts, Damon." He grinned from ear to ear, continuing to think inappropriately. "Oh, hell no." She turned towards him. "You're really shameless, you know that?" She said continuing to read his thoughts. He walked to her, until their skin touched._

 _"You didn't care this morning." She felt a shock go through her body when he touched her. The two stood at a battle line, and Damon just smiled. "You didn't care, when you were moaning, on top of me. Biting my lip, and digging your nails into my skin." Bonnie shook her head, being bested by his persistence._

 _"Is this about the phone conversation? Me hanging up on you?"_

 _"What phone conversation?" He looked up at the sky and back to her. "I have never been a stupid man. I know, for a fact, that if you meant what you said, the sky would be falling right now. You want me to take a step back, then I will oblige, Bonnie Bennett. But that won't stop me from thinking impure thoughts about what we did this morning."_

 _"Damon, until we know, what happened to Elena, and the spell... we should-"_

 _"I get it. Now, get in the canoe. We have some fish to see." He held the canoe with his leg, waiting for her to get inside. "Let's go, Bennett, move your ass!"_

 _"_ _Don't rush me, Damon. I'm going-." Then suddenly she was jolted off her feet and thrown over his shoulder. He sat her inside of the Canoe, then pushed it out about twenty feet before hoping inside behind her._

 ** _..._**

 _"Matt, are you and Elena, a thing?" Lucy asked as they headed back out towards the canoes._

 _He laughed. "No. Just friends. We've known each other all our lives."_

 _"Oh okay. I just thought, because Bonnie and I always see you guys having lunch or drinks at the grill, that maybe, I don't know. Just seemed sketchy."_

 _He and his classic surfer boy looks, grinned from ear to ear. "One thing, I've never been, is the guy who dates the girl with a boyfriend. I think Elena, just misses being a human. When we hang out we don't talk about anything, but old times."_

 _She pulled her hair up and put it down in a ponytail. "Okay, that seems fair. So, how do you like being the Sheriff?"_

 _"Dream job. Protecting the town, I love, and grew up in. My dad's helping me out. I'm thinking of going for mayor in a year or two. When I hit thirty. My family's legacy has strong roots here, and I don't plan on leaving."_

 _"Huh. Yes, your family has roots with ours. I don't see how people can stay in one place for so long. I mean, no offense. My life has always been lead like a gypsy. The past couple years living with Sarah and Bonnie has really been the most stable I've been. I'm thinking, when my lease is up, of hitting the road again."_

 _He didn't know what to say. He'd finally spent time with her, and everyone in the past couple of years trying to live an established life. Anytime, anyone left, it felt like part of his life was changing. This is the most stable everyone's been. "Well, I hope you reconsider."_

 _"Ahh. I don't know." She said as they made it to the beach. They walked out to the final canoe, and the group wasn't that far, they got in together and caught up with the others._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie and Damon somehow began separated from the group a little way. Damon was paddling the opposite direction. "Damon, you're going the wrong way."_

 _"Ahh, we're fine Bon Bon... just trust me." He paddled harder in the opposite direction. Bonnie huffed, in irritation. When he realized her irritation, he scooted closer to the back of her, and stopped canoeing. His legs on both sides of hers, and his chest pressed to her back. The water began rising and rocking heavier. Her arms flew over his legs and she gripped his knees as she leaned backwards into his body, when the canoe almost tipped over. The rocking became heavier and heavier. "Are you afraid?"_

 _"No." she said gripping him. "Why would I be?"_

 _"You're drawing blood on my legs." She looked down suddenly to see how hard she was gripping him. She released his skin from her nails, then sat up. "You're not afraid of a little rocky water, are you?" He grinned. "The woman who took me deep sea diving?"_

 _"Being on top of rocky water, is different from swimming below sea level." Suddenly the canoe was heavily rocking from side to side. "Damnit, we need to get everyone back to shore. The water is frenzying again."_

 _Damon wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. His face was buried in the right side of her neck and he put his lips to her ears. "Relax."_

 _"They're going to see you." She said quietly. The water was beginning to fill the rocky canoe. He held her tighter, and whispered in her ear._

 _"Trust me?"_

 _The boat rocked heavier, she gripped him again as the waves were pushing them around. "Everyone's in danger, Damon."_

 _"Look, Bon." He pointed towards their friends, who sat in still water. "It's just us... no one is in danger." She looked out at them all laughing and staring at the fish near the reef. "And what about Elena? Explain that to me. The second you and I... act on anything, she gets hurt physically, and is not healing. What if I severed our link by mistake?"_

 _"I don't doubt we created some chain reaction, but I doubt we are responsible for her carelessness." The feel of his skin against hers, had her frenzied alone, while everyone else was completely safe. "See, I'm helping you control it." She closed her eyes. "Breath with me. Just...relax. Remember this morning? Me touching you... taking my time?" He gently rubbed his chin against her jawline. She nodded her head and took him in. "We can take our time, Bonnie. There's no rush. I just want my best friend again." He loosened his grip from around her waist, and crawled his fingers to her hand, interlocking their fingers._

 _They let the skin of their faces glide against each other, and just enjoyed the moment. Eyes closed to the sky, a slight breeze hit them while the waves calmed down, very, very slowly. The rocking was beginning to settle. Still they were floating further out without realizing it. They got lost in each other's minds, and they almost fell in a trance like state._

 ** _..._**

 _Time had passed. It took Stefan and Tyler almost an hour to get to Bonnie and Damon, as they drifted out to the middle of nowhere. Tyler called out to them. "Bon. Bon!" No answer. They paddled to them and looked down... they'd gotten so far out they could no longer see through the water. When they reached them, Damon was laying backwards, and Bonnie was laying on top of him, they were both asleep. Damon's arms were wrapped around Bonnie and his legs hanging off the side of the canoe. Her body turned sideways and both of her arms on his chest bent under her face._

 _"Why do they look like they are in a sleep trance?"_

 _"Bro, I don't know. But I'm not waking Damon up. He's your brother. He sees me first he's liable to attack me." Tyler laughed._

 _"Fine. I got this." Stefan paused, realizing his brother had a protective hold on Bonnie, and he wasn't sure he'd wake up defensively. Stefan tickled at Damon's feet and no movement. "Damon's not ticklish. I forgot." But the moment he reached to touch Bonnie, the grey clouds pulled just above his head, and the rain began to fall, and Damon super gripped Stefan's arm, defensively._

 _"Holy hell! Stefan... what are you doing?"_

 _The rain fall was slight but starting to pick up. "You guys drifted way out here and fell asleep. It took us forever to get out here. We need to go back, because the rain is back."_

 _"Yeah, Caroline and Sarah went back together. And Matt and Ric are waiting on the hand signal as to whether they need to come help or not. You good?" Tyler said._

 _"We were not asleep. We were just-" he snapped out of it, and realized they were still in the water. He and Bonnie had been somewhere else, lost in each other's thoughts. The water fell heavier, Bonnie was beginning to wake up. You lost your ores. So we have to each take one of you back in our canoes. Damon stood up and helped Bonnie wake up. "Hey, Bon. We need to head in before the storm gets heavy again."_

 _"Oh gosh, guys, I'm so sorry."_

 _"Yeah, weird how you guys just fell asleep out here." Tyler said._

 _Bonnie looked up at Damon, who knows they weren't asleep. They were in 1994, and having casual conversation over coffee and decorated pancakes. He smiled at her before Stefan spoke. "So, Bonnie get in Tyler's canoe, and Damon get in mine." She looked towards Tyler, and reached for him, as Damon helped her off the canoe. Tyler reached for her hand and as she stepped over, he let his other hand grab the back of her. Damon cleared his throat, watching Tyler's hand reach too closely to Bonnie's butt while his hand was on her skin directly. Tyler laughed and removed his hand promptly, when she was comfortably inside._

 _"Bonnie sit behind me, so I can row better."_

 _"I can help you Tyler."_

 _"There's not enough ores. Don't worry about it. You practically way nothing." He laughed. After everyone got situated, they started rowing, but Bonnie touched the water, and made the current pull them in. Tyler and Stefan stopped rowing. "Or I guess you can do that." He laughed._

 _Damon looked at her and smiled. She was controlling her magic better, the calmer she was._

 **Present Time…**

Damon drove fifty miles an hour on a seventy mile and hour road. He took his time and headed through the mountains, and drove towards the destination he and his brother had one of their most prolific conversations. A night they both almost died battling Cade. A night Bonnie almost died, fighting for Damon's soul. He looked out at the trees as they filtered in blocking out sky...and eventually, they spread out to an open space of dirt, not too far from the Falls. Damon turned out into the dirt road. Covered in brownish and greenish dead leaves and opened up to the most still of life there was in Mystic Falls.

The classic sound of crunching leaves and rolling rocks, stuck underneath the tires of his sky-blue Camaro sounded and Damon swore he saw a quick smile on Stefan's face as he headed to that space. He knew, Stefan remembered that last conversation. The night, they realized, they'd been two selfish brothers most of their lives, even if they fought for each other, they fought against each other.

"You remember this spot?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I do. I remember, how I felt this heavy beat in my chest. How my life, had literally run out of luck at that point. I almost lost everything that day. I, almost lost my brother to hell that day." He reached under Damon's seat to find a flask of whiskey. "I can't believe you still hide this here."

Damon, and his piercing blue eyes looked at his brother and lowered in disbelief. "You know, I'm never without it. Sometimes, I drive out here, alone... drink my whiskey, and think about that conversation. The one we had... do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"It will always be a significant conversation. I thought about so much that day. I told you I wanted to marry a great girl. Remember that?"

"Yes." Stefan said turning the small top and removing it. "Before Elena was awake."

"Exactly. And that day, I honestly never thought I'd see her again, at that point." Stefan's eye brows raised in surprise and he swigged the whiskey.

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Yup, and now look at us. Five years later. She is awake, and Bonnie's alive. My greatest fear that day, was losing either one of them." Damon said, as Stefan sympathetically passed him the flask. "You understand what I'm saying Brother. I never thought Elena would wake up, yet I was hopeful to marry a great girl still?" Damon drank. "Think about it for a minute. I was marrying a great girl weather or not Elena woke up." He looked out into the skyline. "When we drove off from here that night... all I could think about was Bonnie's face, as she battled for my life. The power behind that woman's fight. The way her voice cracked, when I almost let go of that rock. The way her face... literally held me with her fear of losing me." Damon's eyes watered. "Fuck. Stefan who in this world could ever deserve a woman like her, I will never know. I will never understand why any man deserves Bonnie. She's fucking amazing. She's..." he wiped his eyes. "She did everything. And almost died. I just... I can't." He drank more, and laughed ironically.

Stefan rubbed the back of his emotional brother shoulders. His brother only became this emotional two other times in his life. Stefan was beginning to see things more clearly. The sky, the emotions. The reflecting. Stefan figured it all out in this moments, but kept it to himself. So, he changed the subject.

"Elena said something to me recently." Stefan said. "She told me, the best thing that ever happened to her, was realizing, she had everything she thought she wanted, at one point in her life, then she selfishly wanted more than that. It finally made her realize, she deserved so much less. She said, we all deserve less, in this life. It's, when we actually get more than we deserve... that's the real gift." Stefan looked at Damon. "Swallow that mouthful Damon. I couldn't believe Elena said it. It reminded me of the old Elena. You know, the doe-eyed girl who hadn't meant a supernatural freak of nature like you or me."

"Women make this world go 'round Stefan. They sure make life, a helluva lot more manageable for us. They make us better. Elena, has her days." Damon laughed.

"Well, you would know, more than me."

"Sometimes, I seriously doubt that." They looked at each other and laughed. Damon hunched his shoulder and smiled to himself. "God, what I wouldn't do for some Bennett Essence right now."

"Thought you kept a secret stash. Hidden from the fiancé?"

"I do. I just, only use it, when it's necessary. Since technically, I shouldn't need it anymore."

"You... are a liar!" Stefan laughed. "I think you have a low-key addiction to it."

"Oh, you've been hanging out with Lucy a lot. Low-key... is a Lucy word so much so, it doesn't sound right when you say it."

"Oh yeah, and you and your fiancé don't sound ridiculous saying the same words."

"Stefan, that's different, we're talkin' we've developed our own vocabulary, in all of these years."

"You know, this is the weirdest thing a man could do on the day of his wedding, right? Runaway groom!" Sipping from the flask and laughing.

"Something's are more important, I guess. Like a certain witch..."

"Speaking of Bennett essence..." Stefan grinned. "Oh, never mind, 'nother story, for 'nother day." He laughed. "Come on...Let's go skip rocks, like old times."

"Okay... I guess we can take it back two hundred years... broody."

"Yeah, well... I remember it like it was yesterday." Stefan said. "Come on old man. Get your ass kicked like old times.

"Okay, you can kick my ass at rock skipping, but let's not forget who the real deliverer of ass whoopins."

"Pft."

"Pft." The two, whiskey infused Salvatore's got out of the car... the sky was calm for now. So was the most still of life, in Mystic Falls.

 ** _Caribbean…_**

 _The two of them stare at each other like they were having a war of words in the mind. She wasn't bending and neither was he. He shook his head and rubbed his fingers across his chin, while Bonnie crossed her arms and tilted her head. He couldn't believe how long she was holding out. On the other hand, she was wondering how much he would take before he stopped trying to convince her they weren't responsible for hurting anyone._

 _"You're unbelievable stubborn, Bon. Ya know that?"_

 _"Yes. I was an only child. I didn't have to share a bedroom, toys, nor did I have to compromise my tactics." She dropped her arms and held one on her hip. "Damon, if... we want to have a clear conscience about what happened, we have to be careful. If there's a chance, our connection is an uncontrollable entity, we could risk really hurting each other, and the people closest to us."_

 _Still rubbing his chin, he stood up, from the desk in her hotel room. He was leaning with one leg propped up and the other holding his body weight to the floor. The gentle base of his boots as he walked towards her clanked on the heavy oak wood. He took his time walking towards her. "You had no siblings, but I'm an older brother. Plus, I'm much older than you." He gave her the one-eyed squint._

 _She backed away from him, shaking her head and trying not to grin. By Damon kept walking towards her. "I am stubborn and strong-willed."_

 _"I am persistent, and persuasive."_

 _"I'm a Bennett woman!" She tried to defend herself._

 _"I'm a Salvatore man!" He combated._

 _"Touché." She grinned like a lost school girl, in the presence of her crush. He kept walking towards her, and she stopped when she realized she didn't want to move away anymore. He tainted her with his deep smolder, and his seriousness. "Why does it feel like, the more I push myself away from this, the more I I'm being pulled in?" Her happy face, was subtly worried about them._

 _He didn't speak. He just walked nearest her and didn't touch her. He allowed his eyes to drink her in. All of her. Her arm, that rest on her hip, crawled back up her body and pretzels her other arm, in the crossed position on her chest. She became immensely uncomfortable under his gaze. Her hands went from hips, to crossed arms, to fiddling fingers touching her face, and pointing in the air as if she had a thought to speak on, but no the words. She sucked in her bottom lip and looked down._

 _"You probably shouldn't always stare like that. It's really-"_

 _"You're beautiful." He said with a straight face. He sounded, like he felt lucky to be standing there looking at her. "But you know that, right? You drive me crazy. I can't help but to stare, since I can't touch you."_

 _She blushed and turned her cheek, wanting to roll her eyes. But she couldn't, because she knew it would come off wrong, and she sincerely smiled about it. "Thank you, Damon." She bit her thumb tip. "It's really, weird hearing you say that." She couldn't fight his gaze. He was very intense, and being the object of his attention right now was making her want to give into what he was doing on purpose. She shook her head and giggled. "I should get ready."_

 _"Yeah. Well, if you need help."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _"Fine. But... Since, I have to go the rest of the night, and vacation, being your buddy... I just wanted to look into your eyes, and tell you... I trust you, Bon. I'll take a step back. But don't expect me to just act like... nothing happened between us. We are friends. I get it. But, I can't promise you that I won't still be protective of you. Or try to look out for you." He lowered his face and made sure she looked up at him, lifting her chin. "I probably won't ever stop trying to protect you. You need you to understand that."_

 _"Damon, I get that you want to-"_

 _"No, Bon. I can't just... stop. The same way you won't try to stop being Ms. Too Tough for your own good. The way you won't stop trying to protect everyone, like you ALWAYS do." He shook his head in frustration. "God, that's annoying sometimes. But it's you. And while you're so busy trying to save the world... someone, has to protect you."_

 _She didn't know what to say. He rendered her speechless. Then, he kissed her forehead. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when his lips lingered on her forehead._

 _"I like that you're so short. Shorty." He smiled. "Anyway, I will let you get to it. See you at the party later?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"I'm still swimming in your blood. But I'd love some of your essence. You know since I can't have you. At least let's do the mind thing."_

 _"I'm not sure it's a good idea. Especially if we're playing it cool tonight."_

 _"You mean, single Bonnie?" He laughed._

 _"I mean, just trying to keep everything cool." He looked up at the ceiling._

 _"So, no essence, for me?" He pouted forcing her to walk to her purse._

 _"Here. Take no more than two hits Damon. Then give it to me at the party okay? I'll take my two hits, and we'll be connected later. But promise me, you'll be in your best behavior." She smiled._

 _"I promise..." he said..."that I can try." He smiled. "Unless someone tries to hurt you."_

 _"Which they won't. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "Two hits only Damon." The two of them were having a hard time parting ways, not wanting to be away from each other. The more they tried separating, the more they wanted to just stay there and be near each other._

 _"Save me a dance?" She looked at him questionably. "Listen, I'm already agreeing to keep things PG, the least you can do, is save a guy a dance. Reggae music, Bonnie Bennett, and those hips... please?"_

 _"Sure, Damon. I'll save you a dance. But you have to buy me a drink."_

 _He gently pulled her by her face, as if to kiss her. Then he whispered with his lips nearest hers, "Prepare to be drunk then. Until later Bon Bon." Then he turned and walked away leaving her room. When he shut the door, she walked to it, and chain-link, locked it. Then turned her back against the door and blew her bangs out of her face. It was so much easier when she was supposed to hate him._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie walked down to the floor everyone else stayed on. She needed to make sure she covered all of her bases before the party. The hurricane had lessened to a heavy rain storm. But the wind lightened up. Trailing the hallways, she heard a slew of people drinking in their hotel rooms. Namely Matt and Tyler's room stayed very busy. Just as she stepped towards Elena and Damon's room, she braced herself._

 _She knew Damon took Caroline's room, since the break-up, and Caroline went to Stefan's room. She knocked and waited patiently. When she heard some shuffling around, but received no answer, she knocked again._

 _(Who is it?)_

 _"Elena. It's me. Bonnie." She hugged a break, and tilted her head in irritation, not really wanting to be standing there. For the past year, she and Elena rarely spoke, and when they did, it always seemed a bit forced. She stood there a few minutes before almost walking away. As she turned her shoulder, the door opened. "Wow. Took you long enough."_

 _Elena looking almost entirely ready to head to the party. "Sorry, I was getting ready. What's up?"_

 _"Listen, I just want you to know I haven't tried doing any magic that would affect you. I wouldn't do the second part of the spell without telling you." They stood and stared at one another uncomfortably. "Anyways, I just came to check on you, see if you're okay?" Bonnie said._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine, why?"_

 _"The incident earlier. You were really upset, and frightened, I'm sure. It had to be scary, being tossed around by the wind. Gosh, I just... feel responsible, because..." she couldn't tell Elena. No matter how much she wanted to be honest earlier that day, she just needed to fully understandings first._

 _"Because what, Bonnie?" Elena asked puzzled, and still having Bonnie stand in the hallway without inviting her in the room._

 _Bonnie shook her head, feeling weird about it all. "Just, the idea that our link may somehow be severed and I would have no idea how it could happen without me doing the Gemini spell. I mean, I'd need Lizzie and Josie to complete the spell so, it's just weird. So, I hope you realize, they are all the way in Virginia, and I haven't done anything to jeopardize your life." Bonnie was sick of staring at Elena's apathetic face. "Listen, I came here, with some herbs, I thought I could do a healing spell for you?" Elena looked puzzled. "The injury?"_

 _"Oh, yeah, well, Enzo gave me his blood. I'm fine."_

 _"Really, because I thought you said, you weren't healing." She quickly became aware and cleared her throat._

 _"I mean, I wasn't... but it took a while, before it worked." Bonnie gave a look of suspicion. "Yeah. I mean, if not for Enzo... I probably would've been worse. You should really thank him. He's an amazing guy Bon. Maybe the two of you can work on things."_

 _Still looking suspiciously at Elena and questionably at the entire situation, she answered. "Enzo and I have history. However, we are at different places. He doesn't want what I want. Two people who want different things, shouldn't be together."_

 _"Gosh, who are you, Damon? So, laughable. Saint Damon. Wish you could've seen him last night... trying to act like he cared. When has he ever?" Elena hit her stomach and chuckled, not remembering Bonnie was there._

 _"Elena, are you... high?"_

 _"High. No, Bonnie, I'm a vampire. I can't get high."_

 _"That's far from the truth. Vampires high. On different things. You, for example, seem to be on a blood high?"_

 _"Seriously? Well, in case you didn't know, Damon and I broke up. Oh, but he probably told you. His best friend." She mocked sarcastically._

 _"No, I was there last night when you embarrassed him in front of hundreds of people. Not to mention, you laughed about it later on with Enzo."_

 _"Is that why you didn't go on the Rum boat? Because I hurt widdow Damon's feewings?" Elena obnoxious attitude was so distasteful, but Bonnie just felt utterly embarrassed for Elena's need to be cocky. She knew she was concealing some other type of pain._

 _"Elena, you really need to get it together... you are a mess." Bonnie went to walk away and Elena reached for Bonnie, accidentally grabbing her bag and when Bonnie felt defensive, her magic pushed Elena into a wall. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Elena. Fuck."_

 _"Geez, Bonnie."_

 _"It was an accident." Bonnie kneeled down to pick her herbs up that fell out of her bag._

 _"I told you your magic is sketchy." She rolled her eyes picking herself up. Bonnie was annoyed with Elena's attitude and slick comments. She wanted to speak up._

 _"You know, the worst part about last night, wasn't what you did to Damon in front of the crowd, though I'll admit, it was ugly of you. But the fact that you called him pathetic, and decided, that you were so much more perfect than the rest of us, that you put yourself in a position to stick daggers in a man, that was stupid in love with you. And I'm saying that, in the nicest way. He was stupid in love, to the point he did stupid things, and he allowed you to do stupid things. The two of you, weren't good for each other. And what makes that worse, is you've always known you're not good for each other. But you, would have to admit, that you fucked up with Stefan. And you'd have to stop letting Damon take all of the blame."_

 _"Bonnie, you have no idea what you're saying."_

 _"Elena, we all watched you two destroy each other. But you let him take the blame. You were his partner. You let everyone blame him, including Stefan. Including me. I blamed him too. The truth is, Elena, you knew damn well what you were doing. Yeah, shame on him, at first... Pursuing you, when you were with Stefan. Damon is such an asshole for that. But when it boiled down to it, you loved it. The attention he gave you. The selfish way he became with you, because somehow, you felt untouchable."_

 _"Damon preys on people. It's what he does. It doesn't mean we didn't love each other. But he, should've known better."_

 _"Yes, he should've. But, he didn't force you. Then you became the rest of the world last night, when you did what you did. It didn't matter, if I was ever mad at him, or Stefan, or Caroline. You were the one who should've had his back. Last night, you just watched him fall apart, inside of himself. You watched him bite his tongue, and once again, take the entire blame. That was the worst part. Not what you did, but how you did it. You broke up with him, and then you kicked him while he was down. Elena, Damon has done awful things. We all have, but he's changed. And even though he can't change his past, he loved you. I watched him for close to five years, deal with your death. It wasn't easy. But you, will never understand what all of us have sacrificed for you. Damon didn't deserve what you did. He'd never humiliate you like that." Bonnie finished picking up her things and stuffing them in her bag, and decided to leave. As she walked out Elena shouted to her._

 _"And you, came back from the prison world, and hated me!" Bonnie turned to her._

 _"I could never hate you Elena. And when I got back, to find that Damon, fought harder to get me back home, then you, I realized like an idiot, you and I were no longer best friends." Elena looked at Bonnie and swallowed her own self-pity, not knowing what to say. "I don't have to tell you the truth about yourself, because you beat yourself up enough already. You look like shit most days, over drinking alcohol and being high on vampire blood."_

 _"Hold on, Bon-"_

 _"Oh yeah. The night we sat at the table and everyone got on me about blood sharing, and you made it appoint to tell me you had Damon's blood the night before... because, don't think, I didn't catch that dig. You said, you needed none human blood and that night, I realized something else. The reason you've come to accept being a vampire. You're a fucking blood junkie. Yes. It's a thing. A vampire who's a junkie to any kind of blood. Not thirst, no. Junkie. Question is... since being on this trip, who all's blood have you drank Elena? Because I know for a fact, it's not only Damon's. Every day, you spend with Matt. Disappearing with Enzo." Bonnie shook her head. "Little girl, I'm a psychic. You can't fucking hide everything from me."_

 _Elena laughed. "You don't know everything, Bonnie."_

 _"I know, enough to know, I'm not fucking stupid." Bonnie walked away, leaving Elena dumbfounded._

 _"Bon, I find it strange, that you and Damon were nowhere to be found today. What's that about Bonnie?" Bonnie ignored her and kept walking until she hit the elevator. She needed to get ready, she was sick of playing games with Elena. She spoke her peace, and left Elena in a puddle of stupid._

 ** _..._**

 _When Elena, saw Bonnie disappear, she was caught off guard by something on the ground. A small bag with the label_ _ **essentia est verum**_ _. "Hmm." She walked into her room closing her door, and spoke to the man sitting on her bed. "Uneventful."_

 _"What did she want?"_

 _"Her, Bonnie do-gooder, I'm better than you bullshit."_

 _"Hmm." He laughed._

 _"What's so funny? You put up with her self-righteous behavior for years, and I'm just wondering, how you couldn't get her uptight ass to calm down."_

 _"She is who she is." He laughed._

 _"So, is what you told me true? She was heart-broken when Damon left? Like, she went into depression."_

 _"Bloody fucking hell." He sighed. "It was awful. I mean, I don't see the appeal. Damon, is your typical selfish bastard. He's never given a damn about anyone but himself. How could she love him? I don't know." He laughed. "She says she wasn't in love with him, but the school girl crush thing was embarrassing, even for me to witness. Like, puppy dog; sickening." He said drinking from her wrist. Not sexually, just drinking, for fulfillment. Bonnie didn't let him have her blood, and after that conversation at dinner, Elena felt bad for him. Especially, when Damon overacted to Bonnie and Enzo's coffin sex story._

 _"I love puppy dogs." She laughed. "She called me a junkie." Elena laughed. "As if it's a thing?"_

 _"Blood junkies are real. They have the desire for any and all blood, at any time." Elena looked at him and gave him the 'are you serious look' and he laughed. "Don't mind her. She's an angry little woman."_

 _"Whatever, so I found this, she dropped it by mistake." She handed him the bag._

 _"Oh, she's always playing with herbs." He kept talking while he read the bag, trying to decipher it. "She and I had plans to leave the country after this trip. Supposed to go find another distant relative of mine. A cousin of some sort." He kept flooding at the bag._

 _"Really? Well, I doubt she's going anywhere with you now that your separated."_

 _"We always knew we'd break up. She and I don't want the same thing. But she was going as a friend. But maybe, if you and Damon can fix this, 'thing' you guys call a relationship, then she and I can fix us. Although I'm sick of the thing between her and Damon."_

 _"I know. It's like, why don't the two of them fuck already, so they can realize they're not compatible." Elena laughed. "Don't you agree?"_

 _"About their compatibility. I never gave it thought. They'd rip each other apart, and fight all the time." Then looked at Enzo's face, as he became aware of what was in the baggie._

 _"What?" She said when he grabbed the bag._

 _"Hmm, this is Bonnie's essence. Her true essence." He said. He was puzzled because he wondered why she'd have it here on this trip, and they weren't together._

 _"Okay?" She said sarcastically._

 _"I suppose that's what Lucy was talking about at dinner the other night. An herb that a witch can share with someone, to um... I don't know actually." He felt embarrassed not knowing._

 _"So, what's wrong?"_

 _"Curious is all. I've never had it, and I wonder why she has it."_

 _"So, take it. See what it does."_

 _"Then what?"_

 _"I don't know. I'll take it with you. I'm curious too. Let's have a witch high. Bonnie's always totally chill, when she smokes."_

 _"You propose you and I smoke this?"_

 _"Why, not? I hear it's strong. I bet it'll make tonight even more fun." She was very convincing._

 _"Fine. How should we do this? We don't have anything to smoke it with."_

 _She smiled. "A mixture of blood and Bourbon." She poured two glasses of Bourbon with some blood, and mixed half the contents of the bag into both glasses. Enough essence to stuff half of a joint. The potency of straight essence was strong. "Here, I saved the rest, if you want to hold on to it."_

 _"Fuck it, we are on vacation, right? Maybe I can talk to her later."_

 _"Of course. Damon and I fight and make up all the time. It's kind of how relationships work these days."_

 _"And you believe you and Damon are getting back together?"_

 _"It's a matter of time. He's pouting. Come on, look at this ring on my finger. I seriously doubt, it's over."_

 _"You were a bit harsh last night. Even for my tastes."_

 _Elena couldn't see the error in her ways. Her blood habit, controlled her. She knew Bonnie was beginning to put things together. Especially about the time she'd been spending with Matt. Enzo, was so high on Elena's blood, and the poor patrons they compelled earlier, he wasn't thinking straight. Neither was Elena. The two of them were high, and lost in their highs. They both laughed, neither realizing they were doing anything wrong when drinking Bonnie's herbs._

 _"Bloody hell. It's fucking strong."_

 _"Let me taste it?" Elena almost couldn't swallow. "Wow. That is going to kick in quick. How about we pour this into flasks and sip on it tonight?"_

 _"That'll work. Here's to the rest of the night."_

 ** _..._**

 _Several minutes later Damon sat in his new room. Having heard the entire conversation with Elena and Bonnie, he was speechless. He had no idea, how Bonnie just, put all of these facts together that he'd never paid attention to. Elena, possibly being a junkie. This gave Damon a reason to be concerned. Until he thought about what Bonnie said, about the way Elena dealt with him, and turned her back on him. Things he didn't think in detail about, because he was a man. All he thought about was, things weren't right, and they hadn't been for a while. He knew he was in no way a Saint. But he realized he took all of the blame for everything, and he did because Elena let him. Still, he felt responsible for what was happening to her._

 _He stood staring out the window at the wind, slowly picking up again, blowing trees, he sipped his Bourbon, and took a notation in his head of it all. He wanted to talk about everything with Elena, when they got back. For his own sanity, he wanted to make sure they had ended things amicably, and also, letting her know, what it felt to him, for her to do things the way she did. He would be peaceful for Bonnie, but wouldn't hesitate to snap Elena's neck._

 _He took a couple of hits of Bon it's essence, and decided to finish getting ready. None of it mattered tonight, accept her. The woman who protected him, when he didn't realize it. The woman who loved him enough, it made him love himself differently._

 **Present Day...**

"Can I be honest with you Stefan?"

 _"Are you ever, not?" Stefan asked sarcastically._

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"Yeah, Damon. Please be honest with me." Stefan laughed looking out at the falls._

 _"I don't give a fuck about Enzo, after what he did. He's only family, because Bonnie chose to forgive him. I deal with Enzo for Bonnie. But, I don't know what she sees in him. He's her Achilles heel."_

 _"I think, Bonnie sees a man who's broken. Who will always be broken. Bonnie won't turn her back on him, because Bonnie doesn't do that."_

 _"I hate that about both you and her."_

 _"When life, hands you lemons."_

 _"You think she'll stop and let him go one day?"_

 _"I don't know." Stefan grabbed his brother's face. "But one day, you should talk to her about it."_

 _"Yeah. I will. Obviously not today." He laughed. Damon then walked towards the car and reached for his stash of her essence. He considered lighting it up, tilting his head up to the sky and taking a few hits, knowing how much it could ease him right now. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head. He felt it, plain as day his Faith was shaken._

* * *

 **There was a A LOT of details in this chapter and not just in the Carribean but in Stefan and Damon's conversations in present day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Bonnie (Crashing)

**Eternal  
Chapter 8 -Bonnie (Crashing)  
R-M**

 **This story is pretty hard to write, in terms of plotting timelines, but, I really appreciate you guys for supporting. So, with that said, this update almost didn't happen, because its so long. So, there is a lot to pay attention to, in this chapter. Also, I know some of you are very interested in Faith and Chance, and they will start being in the chapters more and more as I go. I hope you enjoy it, happy reading ;]**

* * *

 **Present**

Bonnie got a sharp pain in her head. For a second she had to think about what was happening. By the time she realized it, she turned to her children, Chance wiggled his little body, readying himself to wake up. She stood a few minutes waiting to see if he'd wake up, and he didn't. He must've been dreaming. She placed her hand onto his head and tried to see what he was dreaming about.

This playful, little boy, was running. With his dad. He was playing and laughing. She looked down to see a small dimpled smile creep over his face. She was taken with happiness. His small frame was in a peaceful trance.

Faith on the other hand... was at a level of unrest, and she couldn't place her baby girl's mind. She was blocked out of it for some reason. She'd never been blocked from her children's mind. She was worried for what this may have meant. She moved her hand and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Bonnie, you okay?"

"No, Mom. Something is not right with Faith."

"Like what?"

"She's not like Chance. I mean, she's always been different. But, she's changing. And, my powers, are somehow weakened right now. Is it possible, she can be doing his, without knowing?"

"We have no idea what Faith is. I mean, it's safe to say with her witch blood, she's a witch, or will become one, but, you know as well as I do, that supernatural children are tricky. They can be born straight human. Their powers can come later in life, or never at all. You have to prepare yourself for this." Abby watched a helpless Bonnie. She wanted so much to give her every answer, but Bonnie's children were special. Different, from birth. The problem was, no one could figure out what they were exactly.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid. Maybe I just, need to stop being so nervous. I- I don't know what I'm doing mom. I'm not sure I can do this."

"You are always able, Bonnie. But you're so emotional today. And I get it, today... can't be easy for you. But, everything happens for a reason. But always remember, you are in control, of your destiny. Your emotions, evoke different feelings. Just clear your mind baby, and look more clearly." Bonnie looked at her mother and nodded her head.

"Now, tell me what's wrong with Faith."

 ** _Caribbean_**

 _"Bonnie, your aura is very rocky Bon."_

 _"What do you mean Luce?" Bonnie asked curiously._

 _"Like your aura is normally very blue. Because of your kind spirit. But right now, I'm getting some dark brown trying to filter in. What are you afraid to let go of? Who is affecting your powers Bon?" Bonnie couldn't hide a lot from Lucy. Lucy was very good at reading energy and spiritual awareness. "Is it Enzo...? No, wait something is off with Enzo. He's been very dark green lately. Is there something you're not telling me about Enzo?"_

 _Bonnie didn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken to Enzo much lately, and she and Elena had a fight. She wanted to be honest but it would mean she'd have to speak up about Damon. "Luce... I can't plain it. My powers are affected, though. That's the truth. I'm trying to figure it out."_

 _Lucy pulled Bonnie away from the window, and mirrors and stood her in the middle of the hotel room. "Something brought me to your room." She held both of Bonnie's hands, and closed her eyes. Her body was jolted to shock when she felt Bonnie's energy. "Someone has awakened an element of your powers." Bonnie remained silent as Lucy was reading her energy. "You're afraid, but you have no reason to fear this person. They, tie you to your deepest strength. But you're afraid, because the power inside of you... you think it's more than you can handle." Bonnie's eyes furrowed, and she stood dolled up, with all of her hair pinned up, out of her face while she let Sarah do her make up. Sarah sat there quietly, watching._

 _"Do you see anything else, Luce?" Sarah asked_

 _"Yes, a lot. Fear. Pain. Happiness. Love. Loss. Wait. Wait. Oh, my gosh, your spiritual anchor..."_

 _"Wait, what?" Bonnie said._

 _"Bonnie, you've made a connection with your spiritual anchor."_

 _"What is my spiritual anchor?"_

 _"The other person, your spirit is tied to. The person who, completes your spiritual awakening. This person, brings you to your most complete form of spiritual connectivity with your powers."_

 _"I have no idea what it means."_

 _"Somebody here, awakens your spirits full potential." Lucy's eyes were still closed._

 _"That's impossible." Bonnie said. She tried pulling her arms._

 _"Who is it Lucy?" Sarah asked. When Lucy saw, a face appear in her vision, she let Bonnie's hands go. Her face was drawing a small smile, then she shook her head, and winked at her cousin._

 _"What, Lucy? Tell me. What did you just see? Did you see who?" Bonnie asked._

 _"We need to go. Where's that we picked out, before the trip for you? The black lace one... the tiny one."_

 _"Lucy, are you purposely ignoring me?"_

 _"Bonnie, put that dress on. With the black stilettos." Lucy looked at her cousin and shook her head adoringly. In a way she was, unaware that Bonnie knew what was happening. "Keep your hair pinned up. Off your neck. Let the loose curls in the front, a few tendrils in your face. Put on the red lipstick, and the pheromone elixir."_

 _"Why, the pheromone elixir?"_

 _"Just two dabs on your neck, and one on each wrist. Not too much. I feel your aura, Bon. I see it. The moment I said that about you, it turned brilliant red._

 _"That pheromone elixir is serious, business. I'm not putting it on. Nope. Not unless both of you wear it also."_

 _"What is that? The stuff, that draws people to you?"_

 _"Well, sort of, Sarah. It draws people to you, but for different reasons. And, they all smell something different. I want to see who turns Bonnie's aura red." Lucy smiled wickedly, and Sarah was all about it._

 _"Yes. Yes! I'm down. Do it. I'll wear it too. I don't care. But, I'm more curious, as to who turns Bon's aura red." Sarah said excitedly._

 _"No. Lucy you and I both know pheromone elixir can be dangerous. Too many, prospects or even just one dangerous one. You understand the party will be filled with people. Tourists, locals. Everyone. It's a mistake, and if more than two people turn my aura red, then what?"_

 _"It won't happen. Your spiritual anchor is here, on this trip. And I'm going to figure out who, he or she is. Even though, I think I have an idea."_

 _"I don't even know who my spiritual anchor is, so there's no way you'll figure it out." Bonnie tried to speak in a convincing tone. Crossing her arms, she smiled. Sarah brought out the black lace dress._

 _"You don't have to know. Your spirit knows, and your spirit senses it." Lucy turned to an overzealous Sarah._

 _"This one?"_

 _"Yes." She gleamed. "Now, every day, since you've been here... we've seen you in ravenously bright colors. Tonight, we'll do black. This way, no one can pinpoint you. They'll have to find you."_

 _"I actually had a white dress in mind for tonight."_

 _"Even better. I'll be able to read you more clearly with white."_

 _"Luce?"_

 _"Bon, I'll make you a promise, when I figure out who it is, I won't tell you until you're ready."_

 _"Okay. Because honestly, I don't ink I'm ready to know." Bonnie's nerves were getting worked up. She turned, and smiled at Sarah, when she saw her holding the black lace dress to her body._

 _"Sare, why don't you wear the black one? It would look great on you."_

 _"No, I couldn't. My uncles would kill me. They'd stand in front of me all night."_

 _Bonnie laughed. "We won't let them."_

 _Sarah looked between Bonnie and Lucy. "Seriously?"_

 _"Yes." Both witches smiled._

 _"Eeeek." Sarah jumped up and ran into the bathroom to change. She was excited like a school girl. Granted she was in her twenties, but those two men, were very watchful of her._

 _"Okay, so... if I'm doing this pheromone thing, so are you?"_

 _"No. I'm not here looking for anything, or anyone in a romantic way." Lucy said. "Besides you know I'm a gypsy. I've been in Mystic Falls too long anyways. I'm thinking of leaving for a few months. I wanted to go to and take an adventure soon."_

 _"I thought you liked the stability. Besides, we're all we got, Lucy. We can't just, separate."_

 _"Come with me Bonnie. It'll be fun. You're broken up with Enzo. Two cousins out seeing some exciting things."_

 _"As fun as it sounds, I can't just leave. I have... things I need to take care of." She had no specifics. But, she knew she couldn't just leave. Her life needed situating first. She'd drive herself crazy, not understanding what was happening to her and her powers._

 _"I get it. Well, I won't be gone forever. Just a couple months. I have so much I want to see."_

 _"Luce. I definitely adore your outlook."_

 _"Bonnie, come with me for a couple of months. When we leave here, let's go back, and we can leave right away. You come back before the summer starts. Besides, if we find your spiritual anchor, you may want to get a couple months of of freedom before embarking on that new journey."_

 _"New Journey? You make it sound life changing."_

 _"It is. You'll see. Life will be different. More challenging, but more fulfilling. And, it will bring out the best in you." Lucy said. Bonnie gave it some hard thought. If Lucy was right, and if Bonnie's spiritual anchor was here, it meant so much change for her. Then she would need a couple of months away. Some time to get her mind right, and figure things out for herself. Without any influence of her magic; which seemed to be doing most of her thinking for her lately and guiding her in the direction she was supposed to be, even if mentally, and emotionally, she's not sure if she's ready for it._

 _Bonnie looked at Lucy, realizing it was a hard proposal to turn down. "You're going where exactly?"_

 _"Italy."_

 _Bonnie bit her lip anxiously. Italy sounded beautiful, fun, and perfect for what she needed. "Fine. A couple of months."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Yes!" She laughed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."_

 _"Gosh. I can. Me and my cousin, two Bennett women in a country full of Italian men, and Italian food."_

 _Bonnie shook her head, amazed at herself. Then she stopped seeing Sarah walk out of the bathroom. "Oh my..."_

 _"Word!" Lucy said loosely._

 _"Guys, I feel so... ugh. I love his."_

 _"You're right about one thing, your uncles won't like this one bit." Lucy laughed._

 _"It's perfect. Seriously." Bonnie smiled._

 ** _..._**

 _Lucy wore a cream-colored halter wrap around one piece. At the waist, it turned into flared loose fitting pants, that were split all the way up to her hips. Lucy never gave enough credit to her sex appeal, she was the kind of woman that was sexy and didn't even act on it. She was confident, and quiet, and it drew people to her men and women alike. Men feared her, but wanted her._

 _Sarah, wore Bonnie's, black lace dress. It was backless, with a scoop neck, and quarter shoulder sleeves. It stopped mid-thigh, and her face, was almost like a doll. She had an innocent look with a guilty as sin body. And thanks to her uncles, had yet to show her body like this on this trip. She didn't play into her sexuality much, because she was coming into her sexuality, with the help of Bonnie and Lucy._

 _Then there was Bonnie. She wore a top form fitting white dress, that flared slightly at the hips. It was sleeveless. There was nothing to it. It hugged her body up tight, and slightly flared to the high mid thighs, and she had her hair frivolously tossed with loose curls. Her curls bounced full of life, and stopped right at her shoulders. She wore nude make up and bright red lipstick. Her skin was coated in bronzer, and her legs, were beat to glowing perfection, with her multi colored open-toes stilettos, and her bright colored bangles and earrings, in corral, yellow, pink, mint green, orange, red, and bright blue. But her white dress, definitely stood out. Bonnie knew she was sexy and fit in with the locals. Bonnie, loved coming into her sexuality, and her vampirism definitely helped her amp up the vixen inside of her. But the sexiest thing about Bonnie wasn't her body, or even her confidence. It was the smile she got, when she laughed. That smile, slightly crooked, broke a man to little of nothing. Sure, her glare was powerful, but the smile was more powerful, because it happened so few and far between._

 _The three ladies walked towards the party. Caroline and Stefan had been there already. They were drinking, early in the day, and Matt and Tyler joined them. Enzo, and Elena, were surprisingly hanging out together, and chatting with Alaric and Judith. Damon, was nowhere insight, as the three women walked in. They tried looking for everyone. Bonnie noticed that man, was nowhere to be found._

 _"Why am I even looking for him?" She asked herself._

 _"What did you say Bon?"_

 _"Oh, nothing, Sare. Just mumbling. Except, there's your uncle Stefan, he spotted you."_

 _"Fuck." She said. "Hide me."_

 _"What? No. Stefan is easy. If you can't handle him, how you gonna handle the dark knight?" Lucy's nickname for Damon._

 _"You got this." Bonnie said._

 _"Yeah, okay." She said nervously._

 _"Sarah, what the hell? Do have any idea what every single man in here is thinking right now? Go change!"_

 _"Come on uncle Stef. Two more nights on the island. Im just trying to have fun. Look at Caroline. She's wearing, that... little pink thing."_

 _"She's... damn. It's little huh?" He noticed when he looked._

 _"Yeah. I mean, it's not right. You can't let that be okay, some of us and not all of us? I'm your niece, but I'm not a baby. Seriously. Trust me. I'm just having fun. I'll handle myself like a mature woman." He looked at Bonnie and Lucy._

 _"You guys have no shame, right?" He looked to Lucy and Bonnie._

 _"Stefan, you're so cute sometimes." Lucy said. She laughed. Then he stares at her confused, and looked at her attire. He was really in shock, because, where the hell did that body come from? And her smile. Something Bennett women didn't do a lot. He suddenly looked at her differently, because in that moment, he felt her look at him differently._

 _"Hey, Lucy."_

 _"Stefan." She smiled._

 _"You look, different."_

 _"Word?" She laughed._

 _"Word." He said, and all three girls laughed at him. "Oh, come on, shut up. It didn't sound that awkward."_

 _"It kind of did, daddy Stefan." Bonnie said. "Sarah is a big girl. Let her enjoy the night. I promise nothing will happen to her." Bonnie said._

 _"If you want me to be okay with this, then do some witchy trick."_

 _They all laughed at him. Lucy grabbed Stefan by his hands and whispered into his ear quietly. When he felt her breath against his skin, he closed his eyes and became lost in her low, sexy voice. When he opened his eyes, she told him. "Look, I put leggings on her." Lucy made Stefan hallucinate pants on Sarah. Sarah, looked at her like she was strange and confused. "Nothing to worry about." She smiled._

 _"Thanks Lucy even if I know it isn't real." He kissed Sarah's cheek and walked away. All three women bit back laughter, as he walked away._

 _"Now, Bon, you just have to do it to Uncle Damon, and I'll be good."_

 _"He's not here, yet. No worries." Bonnie said, before clutching her head, feeling a sharp pain. "Ahhh." Lucy immediately grabbed Bonnie._

 _"Hey, Bon, you okay?"_

 _"I don't know. Something's been weird tonight."_

 _"You sure? Your gripped yourself pretty hard." Lucy said._

 _"Hey, is she okay? Does she need anything?" A few men came up to them asking. One tried to put his arm around her, to where Lucy promptly removed it._

 _"Umm, she's fine. Excuse us." She rolled her eyes._

 _"Yes, please refrain from grabbing." Sarah added, making Bonnie laugh._

 _"Guys I'm okay. I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Filter in, have fun. I'll find you guys later."_

 _"Okay." The women went separate ways._

 ** _..._**

 _Enzo and Elena were enjoying themselves. Even though they were garnering the attention of most of the group, at the same time, people assumed they found peace with each other after both of their break ups. For some reason they got along, and weirdly, neither Bonnie, nor Damon, showed much interest in caring._

 _"Let's get a couple of drinks from the bar. I notice people are staring at us, like we're outlaws."_

 _"Get used to it, love. They always look at me that way." He puts his arm in a curled potion and she loops her arm inside of it._

 _"I'm feeling so good." Elena said._

 _"Did I tell you, you look very pretty tonight?" Enzo asked her. She wore a bright red dress, and her hair was straight down her back. "Almost like you're vying for someone's attention. A certain, blue-eyed devil, I suppose." He squared his eyes at her._

 _"Jealous, are we?"_

 _"Me, no. Just, think you should be careful."_

 _"Me, be careful with Damon?" She laughed._

 _"I'm just saying, he's selfish. Be careful. He cares about himself, and that's all." Elena and Enzo shared a look of uncertainty, and just as they did, the devil himself walked in. It didn't matter how dark, dim, or bright a room was... Damon wore all black every time. Elena, looked at him like he was a delicacy, and she wanted to eat him. Enzo caught her eyes as she spotted Damon._

 _"For a woman, who soulessly ostracized that man's ego, last night, you surely look thirsty for his blood tonight."_

 _"You know, what Damon's blood tastes like?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ecstasy."_

 _"Ecstasy, doesn't have a flavor, but if you say so." He said._

 _"It has a flavor, and it's Damon."_

 _"So, tell me darling, what do I taste like?"_

 _"Danger." She smiled and winked at him._

 _"You're weird Elena." He rolled his eyes and dismissed himself. "You go flirt with lover boy, while I go... make myself useful, elsewhere." He winked back at her, and wondered off._

 **Present Day...**

Abby poured Bonnie a glass of water, and sat her down. She tried to give her daughter a few minutes to compose herself, but it was much easier to just pry, to keep Bonnie from thinking too hard. "Okay, retract. You can't read your daughters mind? Is it because she is blocking you, or is there a possibility, she's not dreaming?"

"Mom, she's a child. It's natural for her to dream. It's not just that. She's, very temperamental, compared to Chance. And lately, she's hardly eating anything, and when she eats, she's hungry almost right away."

"Have you spoken to her daddy?"

"No. I've tried contacting him. I think, it's natures way of making me deal with this alone." Bonnie was beside herself. She stood up, and thought about her pregnancy, and how faith nearly drained every ounce of energy from her. Maybe, this had to do with Faith's birth. She needed too head back upstairs and check her children's temperatures. Something was off about both of her children. Before she headed up, she called out to Abby, "Mom, have you seen my phone charger?"

"No sweetie. I haven't. Bonnie, I'm leaving in a little bit. I need to do that thing you asked me too. Do you need anything from me before hand?"

"No, mom. I'll see you later. Just lock up when you leave. And please, try and check on you know who. Make sure he's okay. You know how antsy he gets when he's nervous."

"I will sweetie. I'll let you know how everything goes."

Bonnie took a deep breath and counted to ten. Every breath she inhaled an exhaled deeply. By the time, she made it upstairs she'd calmed down, and therefore, the weather stayed still.

 ** _Caribbean_**

 _Damon stood still as a beautiful woman walked towards him. He was late to the party, and relaxed, waiting for one person to show their face. His eyes narrowed at the beautiful brunette, and he smiled at her, causing her to smile back._

 _"Well, well, well. Let me say, break ups always do you well." She smiled. Licked her lips, and it down._

 _"I've always been a man, who tends to pick himself back up. I mean, since I fall so much."_

 _"Something's different this time. And I don't think I like it. You smell different." She looked at him like he was prey, and after hearing the argument he heard earlier, he realized this look was nothin new. She'd looked at him this way before. He just always thought it was because she was horny. Turns out, she had an addiction to him. Or his blood. Either way, she was very predatory, and for the first time, he felt like an object, and he didn't like it. Something was different this time though. She smelled different. He smelled something in her pores, and took a second look at her._

 _"Actually... You smell different."_

 _"I don't know why, I haven't changed a thing. Maybe you just, miss me."_

 _"It's not that." He looked at her and the minute he smelled it agin, his teeth popped out of his gums, and he caught himself. He retracted them, quickly. "What... or shall I say, who are you drinking?"_

 _"Seriously, Damon? Come on." She laughed. "We have that natural attraction to each other." She sniffed his neck, letting her hands crawl up his chest to his shoulder. Her nose went closer to his neck and the moment she was centimeters from his skin, her teeth ascended. "I missed you." She spoke, and before he could move away from her, she bit into his neck. Damon, gripped her wrists hard and squeezed them painfully rough, until she pulled up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed._

 _"No, are you?" He got upset._

 _"You can't just do that Elena. I'm not a blood bag, okay!"_

 _"Wow. Since when did me taking your blood, become a problem?" He held her wrists and pushed her away from his body, and looked at her, like she was foreign to him._

 _"Since, I don't belong to you."_

 _She looked at him like he was below her and laughed. "So, we are really exaggerating this break up. I get it. You like make up sex. I can play a little longer." She became aggressive, grabbing him by his arm, and whispering in his ear. "I like role playing. You be the gazelle, I'll be the lion." Then she licked his ear, angering him. At that moment, he spotted Bonnie, who was watching them._

 _Shit._

 _He grabbed Elena, allowed his blue eyes to seduce her, and spoke, like a man sure of who he was. "I'm never the gazelle. I'm always the lion. I will always, go after what I want. And Elena, I'm not chasing you. So, take a hint, and find a new gazelle. This Lion prefers, a lioness." He left her where're she stood, and she took it as a challenge._

 _When Damon looked up to where Bonnie was standing, she was gone._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie had no reason to be angry at Damon. After all, she's the one who told them they needed to relax on things. But, she'd be lying, if it didn't bother her to see Elena and Damon so intimately. She found her best friend, and decided to see how her night was going. "Wow." Bonnie said looking at Caroline in the little pink dress._

 _"Really?" Caroline smiled._

 _"Really. You look great."_

 _"Bonnie Bennett. Stop, before I blush."_

 _"I think it's funny how I keep seeing you eyeing Tyler." Bonnie laughed, and Caroline gasped. She mixed her drink slowly with her small fingers and her straw. She played with it for a minute before she took another drink. Bonnie shook her head at Caroline, and laughed. "Listen, you're a single woman. An attractive, single woman. It's okay to look or have fun."_

 _"I'm not eyeing Tyler."_

 _"Bullshit. I've been watching you. You know what else, I find funny?"_

 _Caroline looked confused, but tried to play it off. "What?"_

 _"Tyler Lockwood loves the color pink on you. I know for a fact, you wore that color, because of him. The reason I know this, is because, I can smell his... you know. His wolfy hormones. A week before a full moon a wolf goes into full mating mode. And they are in mating mode until the full moon is gone, seven days. He's in his mating phase."_

 _"Pft." Caroline put a straw to her lips and sipped casually. Until Bonnie smiled hard at her. Then Bonnie stopped smiling, stood in front of Caroline, and looked her in the eye, trying to see if Caroline was reactive to Tyler. This prompted Caroline to take the straw out of her mouth and full in, guzzle her drink._

 _"Caroline Forbes!"_

 _"What? You're imagining things like ALWAYS Bonnie. Don't use your psychic powers on me, Miss I screwed Damon's brains out this morning!"_

 _"Oh, my God! What?" Sarah said walking by._

 _"Sarah?"_

 _"Oops."_

 _"Bon, is this true?"_

 _Bonnie gave Caroline a look of disappointment. Then, looked at Sarah, and hated the idea of lying so she thought to compel Sarah, then she remembered she made Sarah the vervain necklace. She looked at Sarah, then to Caroline. "Caroline, really?"_

 _"I didn't mean to. Geez. I'm just excited is all. Finally, Bonnie has done something scandalous."_

 _"Caroline, stick sock in it!" Bonnie said._

 _"Bon, are you and Uncle Damon... a thing?" Sarah asked hesitantly._

 _"No. we are not a thing."_

 _"Bullshit. You tangled with darkness. Dark enough to embrace the devil himself."_

 _"Don't call him the devil. He's not the devil. In case you forgot, we killed the devil. Damon, is not the devil." She looked at them both making sure they understood. Caroline looked at Sarah and they looked at each other than Bonnie._

 _"Just kidding, Bon." Caroline had fun teasing Bonnie._

 _"You sure are really defensive, Bon... for someone who can't stand him."_

 _"Sarah, it's not funny or cute, to follow in Caroline's mindlessness. I'm going to have a drink. And for your information... We had sex once. One time. That's it. We aren't... ya know. A thing." She said nervously. Both girls laughed until Bonnie turned around and bumped into the chest of the man, himself. She looked up and didn't breathe for two seconds, and when he smiled at her, she turned and saw Caroline and Sarah drinking, pretending not to notice._

 _"Hey, Bon Bon."_

 _"Damon."_

 _"Can we talk, in private?"_

 _"Sure." She walked away with him a few feet, nervously._

 _"I left your essence in my room by mistake."_

 _"It's fine. I'm sure you'll need it one day when I'm not around." One of his eyebrows raised, and he was shocked._

 _"Are you telling me, I have permission to have your essence without asking?"_

 _"I suppose so. I think I can trust you."_

 _"Okay, that's good news. But now, I can't be fully connected to you tonight."_

 _"Let's make it a rain check. Which means, I owe you. And as long as I owe you, we'll always be connected." Damon gave her a flirty grin until Sarah cleared her throat. He turned to see his niece in the small black dress._

 _"What are you wearing? You must be insane!"_

 _"Uncle Damon-"_

 _"Sarah, I can let you talk, pretend to listen, then have you change anyways. Or I can let you believe I'm okay with this, then snap any man's neck that makes an in appropriate comment to you. Pick your battles." He smirked. She rolled her eyes._

 _"Hey guys, what's up?" Matt said walking up._

 _"Oh good, Matt, a normal guy."_

 _"Matt, can you walk her to her room. She was going to change clothes." Matt became quickly confused as Sarah grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along._

 ** _..._**

 _Lucy watched as Matt and Sarah walked passed her. "Interesting." She said to Bonnie._

 _"What?"_

 _"Sarah and Matt's aura together is yellow."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I mean, they're are each considering acting on an instinct."_

 _"Really? Hmm. I find that peculiar, especially, since she's been hanging with Ty."_

 _"Yeah, well... they are unpredictable." Lucy said. "You want to hear a funny story?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Caroline, and Stefan's aura, earlier... was dark blue. I got a sense that they are unsure of their future together. It was strange, until I realized, they were both looking in opposite directions tonight when they spoke to each other."_

 _"No way. Stefan and Caroline, love each other. Sure, they've been through a lot, but-"_

 _"Like you and Enzo? You and Enzo gave off dark blue, the day you got here. That's how I knew something was off. But I figured it was just, a fight."_

 _"That's different. He and I are, on different pages, and I'm simply not in love with him anymore."_

 _"It can be the same for Stefan and Caroline, and they just don't realize it." Lucy put her hands in the air, and cleared Bonnie's aura. "I cleared your individual aura. It's so strong sometimes. You resonate different colors at different times. I had to hide it."_

 _"Sorry. I can't help it." She was interrupted by particular blue-eyed man, who'd been waiting patiently to have time with her. "Damon, you look..." she looked him up and down, and wanted everything from him in two seconds. A kiss, a hug, and smile, and eye contact. But instead, she played it very cool... "you look nice." She said, knowing damn well he looked better than nice. He looked like red velvet cake, to her, because the minute she smelled him she wanted his blood. He wore all black. Everything. His button up shirt was undone. He looked like a guy from a cologne add, who just took off his tie. His frosty eyes, froze her. Even if she tried to play it off._

 _"Just nice?"_

 _"You look very..." she hesitated while he waited patiently. "You know you look good, you ass." She looked away from him, before a smile was forced to form._

 _Lucy watched as Damon's reddish-orange aura, begin to vanish and his and Bonnie's aura took over. Their aura began to resonate. Light pink hues floated around them. Until, he touched her hand, and brilliant red just took over. Lucy, watched Bonnie's body language. While her face, tried to focus on everything but him, her fingers clenched his when he touched her hand. She tried to not be obvious, but she wanted him to touch her. His touch was making her reactive._

 _Damon didn't care that he grabbed her hand, and she didn't stop him. "Ms. Bennett, I came to rescue Lucy." He said._

 _"Lucy, why?"_

 _"She clearly wants to have some fun, but she can't, if she's babysitting you."_

 _"Oh stop. Lucy and I are fine. Right Luce?"_

 _"He's right. You look like my over-protective girlfriend." Lucy laughed._

 _Bonnie grinned, and turned to look at the only person now, that she even saw in the room. He pulled her by her hand, and walked her to the dance floor. Once, there, he pulled back from her and looked at her dress, then pulled her back in. She didn't say a thing before he spoke. "This thing you're wearing, is little."_

 _"Thing?"_

 _"I don't know what to call it. It's not a shirt. Or a dress. It's more like a paper towel or a lamp shade."_

 _"I know. I wanted to wear white, so my mind wouldn't be clouded. It's the only white I hadn't worn yet."_

 _He smiled at her and danced. Pulling her into his body once more, he just stares at her face, as if he wanted to kiss her. Lucy played off the fact that she was watching, but she wasn't the only one. The rest of the group noticed these two dancing. The two people everyone thought hated each other. Slowly, different people in the group were seeing something else. Damon's eyes land on Bonnie's lips, and she then sucked on her bottom one, nervously._

 _"When you do that, it reminds me of this morning, when I was inside of you."_

 _Bonnie, surprised, looked at him. "Damon, don't make this weird. It's hard enough."_

 _"I can't help it." He said, holding her body against his. "This dress, is my weakness. You did this on purpose. Because you know, I would hate it."_

 _"That's completely untrue. I wore it to clear my mind. I needed the color that holds no stress."_

 _"It holds my stress. I don't want to see you in white. I want to see you in brown."_

 _"Brown?"_

 _"Yes, your birthday suit, and the only white I want on you, is me." Normally Bonnie would've scolded his forward behavior, but she instead let her fingers crawl up his body and slither into his hair. "I want you to wear nothing in your room, later tonight. I want to meet you there, and do things to you, that you'd be ashamed to tell your best friends."_

 _Bonnie took a deep breath, and she got this heavy seeded tickle in the deepest part of her gut. He felt her stomach take deep breaths. "You're not allowed to talk to me this way. You know, they can still hear you." Elena, from a distance, was thrown off by the sudden closeness._

 _He pulled her closer, whispered in her ear. "I don't care who hears me. Damn, Bonnie you smell amazing, and it's definitely, doing something to me." Bonnie realized she had pheromone elixir on and she felt Damon's reaction to her was strong. "Bonnie, I almost can't pull myself away from you."_

 _"You said, tonight you'd be-"_

 _"A good boy. I know. Doesn't mean I can't tell you how much I want to make a repeat of this morning-"_

 _"Mind if I cut in?" Enzo asked walking up._

 _Damon cut his eyes at Enzo, and thought to be a gentleman. He thought about it. Then decided against it. "Enzo, you've had her this whole trip. Can I dance with my best friend, without you declaring the size of your dick, please?"_

 _Enzo looked at Bonnie, in shock, because she didn't shut Damon down, like she normally does. Something Enzo wasn't used to. "Enzo, I'll save you a dance later." He felt challenged, and walked away speechless. Even Damon was shocked._

 _"No scolding? It's almost as if... you like me." He smiled. Bonnie didn't speak, she just looked him in his eyes and smiled. He was thrown again. "What's the smile for Bennett? I don't get an aneurism for that?"_

 _"It's just, that... you got kind of defensive. It was cute." Her small grin was worth it, he thought._

 _"Did I? I just thought I was being normal."_

 _"You were. I just never realized the reasons why you were that way with Enzo. I didn't get it before. You've never liked him for me." She looked away from him and he whispered._

 _"Never have. You two don't make sense."_

 _"Pft." She laughed. "Damon, in relationships, you tend to make irrational decisions, so you're the last person who can give me relationship advice."_

 _"Maybe it means, something. Us, right here, right now, dancing, having this conversation." He put his face close to hers and even though the music was fast they were moving at their own pace. He moved his lips next to her ear and she closed her eyes, and exhaled. She wanted him to kiss her. Or take a chance. But, when it boiled down to it, she was nervous, and opened her eyes see Elena and Enzo watching them._

 _She looked him in the eyes. "Maybe, it means more than we can handle right now."_

 _"Except, between the two of us, we can handle the weight of the world. We've done it, already. And as hard as things have gotten, I've never let you fall. And you've always had my back. Don't ever forget that."_

 _Her fingers toyed with the fabric of his shirt, while he gave her a serious look. She avoided the eyes that she felt watching them, and told him. "What are best friends for?" She smiled, and he pulled her head to rest under his chin while he danced with her._

 **...**

 _"Enzo, what the hell are they doing?" Elena asked._

 _"Dancing, like lost teenagers."_

 _"Is there something going on between them?"_

 _"I don't know, I can't hear what they are saying." He looked out at them, and felt pathetic. "Something is different between them."_

 _"Stop. Damon and Bonnie are not compatible."_

 _"It doesn't bloody look like it." He snared. "Anyways, dance with me. We are both too good looking to be standing here acting like jealous stalkers."_

 _"You think I'm good looking Enzo? Be careful, I think you're getting attached to me." She smiled._

 _"Don't flatter yourself. We are just friends, having fun." He grinned._

 _"True. But, at least we have blood." He smirked at her as she smiled at him. Her red lipstick, red dress, and red blooded desire for his blood was sexy. He'd admit it, but not out loud, and not to her. "You smell thirsty and horny." He gave his signature, cocky grin as they watched each other. Then they were suddenly interrupted._

 _"Hey guys, we just came from outside, the rain has calmed, it feels so good out there, compared to in here. I'm not ready for this vacation to end." Tyler said walking up with Caroline._

 _"I am." Elena said._

 _"Wow, Elena. Look at you. You look like a little sexy devil." Elena smiled and nodded. Enzo thought to himself how she was a little devil. He knew Caroline's words were true to statement, and the more humorous aspect of it was, Elena new it was true._

 _"Thanks. At least someone thinks so."_

 _"I told you, you looked pretty earlier."_

 _"Enzo, you don't count. You say that to everyone."_

 _"Oh, take the compliment Elena. Don't be such a-" Caroline was interrupted._

 _"Easy." Tyler said. Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes._

 _"Fine." Tyler knew Caroline had issues with Elena, since she became overly comfortable in her Vampire skin. She and Caroline, were two totally different vampires. Caroline controlled her urges and her attitude better._

 _"Anyways, the night is young. Remember back when we started Whitmore... we had so much fun that year, all the guys, booze, and parties."_

 _"Yeah. Fun times. Only thing missing was Bonnie."_

 _"Caroline, we can still have fun. Come on, let's mingle. Too many men, to stand in one place."_

 _"Yeah. I need something to drink. Come to the bar with me?" Caroline asked. Elena turned and received a look of approval from Enzo. Caroline, smirked at the thought that there was any sign of more than friendship between Elena and Enzo. Then, quickly, she shook it out of her system and she and Elena left._

 _"You and Elena, Huh?" Tyler asked._

 _"What?" Enzo asked confused._

 _"I mean, you two have spent most of the past few days together. Seems like you two hit it off."_

 _"We just came out of serious relationships. Besides, she's not my type."_

 _"So, I always thought in science, two negatives made a positive?"_

 _"I was an orphan, in and out of trouble. School, wasn't my strong suit. I wouldn't know." Enzo turned to see Elena at the bar with Caroline. She was beautiful. But she wasn't his type. She was too selfish. Something had to be said, for the fact that she and selfish Damon couldn't make it work. He snarled to himself. "Pft."_

 ** _..._**

 _After a couple of hours of having her essence inside of him, Enzo was unbelievably drawn to Bonnie. Including her smell. He was able to stay alert on her smell. Which, he developed an insatiable thirst for in the past couple of hours. Since a witch Bond, involves blood, and he is a vampire, he was drawn to her blood naturally. He walked up on her, and surprised her, by turning her around, and grabbing her gently by the waist to dance._

 _"Hello, love." Her eyes fell softly to his lips and she grinned._

 _"Hey, stranger."_

 _"Seems as though, we've missed each other the past couple of days."_

 _"You get angry, and throw fits, and walk out on me. I don't chase you anymore Enzo. It's not fair to either of us. But, I do love and care about you."_

 _"You're the only person, who's ever loved me. So, the day you stop loving me, I'll officially be all alone in this world again." Bonnie's head dropped in utter guilt. One of his hands held hers, and his other softly cupped her back._

 _"Enzo, I'll never leave you alone in this world." She always felt that obligation to him. He stayed by her side when Damon desiccated._

 _"Why are you so closed off, Bonnie? It's as if you don't care?"_

 _"I care Enzo. But, I don't want you getting the wrong idea, okay."_

 _"Why, because you're afraid your best friend may see us together? You just told me you love me."_

 _"Enzo, loving you and being in love with you are two different things. Don't confuse them. Why does it feel like you're different? Is it Elena? Are you getting out of control with blood too? Because, if so, you need to really get yourself together."_

 _"Why, Bonnie does it feel like in the past week you've just closed yourself to me? We have been in a relationship for almost three years. I've dealt with every possible pain with you for three years, and even the pain caused by the selfish bastard. But I'm getting the shaft, like some old boot at the bottom of the ocean." He gripped her body tight, and aggressively. His glare, wasn't that of anger, so much as it was of hunger and she was quickly shocked by his behavior. The elixir, was making Enzo unstable, and his body wasn't taking to it the way Damon's did. Still, she had no idea he had drank it._

 _"Loosen your grip, Enzo?"_

 _He softened immediately, "Sorry, Bonnie. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just, I watched the two of you earlier. Flirting like teenagers, it was disgusting. He left you. Three years, he left you. For her. For Elena! The woman he loves, the only woman, he'll ever truly be happy with, because she is just like him. Stop fooling yourself, Damon won't change for anyone." He looked down at her forcing her to look away. He changed his tune and was pleading with her inner nurturer. "Please. Look at me Bonnie." He took his face to hers and tried to reach out to her. She looked up, with more than enough discomfort._

 _"I'm not going to cause a scene. But you should know, Damon and I are friends. Just like you and me. But it's not okay, that you're watching my every move. Enzo, we are no longer together."_

 _"Why? Huh? Why does it have to be this way?"_

 _"Seriously? We are doing this? Fine. Enzo. Where were you the night I was attacked?" He looked at her without an answer. All he could do was feel hunger for her blood. "Exactly, Enzo. Why are you suddenly emotional about this? Out of nowhere, you're... you're just... crazed today. What is going on?"_

 _"I'm drowning without you. I'm drowning in a sea of pain, and you are just letting me. But if I were him, you'd dive in head first." The essence magnified his emotions._

 _"Stop forcing this Enzo."_

 _"I can't let you go, it's not fair. We've been through too much." She tried putting space between their bodies by breaking away from him. He let her go, but not without struggling to taste her blood. She felt the desire inside of him and pushed him off of her. She felt it inside of him. Something was off, and she believed he and Elena, were in serious need of help._

 _"Enzo, we need space. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Even if she wanted more from Damon, the problem was, her and Damon, were in need of figuring out what was going on between them, and why it affected Elena. He grabbed Bonnie roughly, by her arms and before he could think what to do next, Damon slammed him against the wall._

 _"Oh, my God. Damon!" She said. Damon had Enzo pinned between the wall and his body. "Damon, stop. Please."_

 _"Stay away from her!" Damon spoke directly into Enzo face, spitting as he spoke, and slamming his back against the wall again. "Do you understand me you piece of shit?"_

 _"Damon!" Elena said watching the spectacle._

 _"His intentions are bad Bonnie. I can feel it."_

 _"What? I'd never hurt her!" Enzo, couldn't even control his emotions and did t realize what was happening to him._

 _"Damon, relax. You're overreacting, like always." Elena said._

 _"Stay, the hell away from Bonnie! Or I will kill you."_

 _Enzo flashed his teeth as if he wanted to challenge Damon, and Damon flashed his teeth back at Enzo. When Enzo was able to get Damon off of him, they were in each other's face again, mocking the same moment they'd shared when he came out of desiccation._

 _"The two of you are being incredibly childish."_

 _"Exactly." Elena agreed. "Whatever it is, is not worth it."_

 _"Damon! Let him go." Damon looked at her and Elena. Then slowly let Enzo go. Although Enzo was ready for a fight._

 _"I meant what I said. Stay away." Damon said the last part in a whisper. Then in his anger he walked away._

 ** _..._**

 _Sarah walked nervously next to Matt. They hadn't spent too much time together, because she spent most of the time with Tyler, but the times they did spend together, she didn't say much around him. For some reason, he made her more nervous than Tyler did._

 _"Your room is further than I thought." He giggled softly, following her._

 _"Yeah, sorry. You honestly don't need to come with me Matt. My uncles are being dramatic. Especially uncle Damon. He's really dramatic."_

 _"What's new?" He smiled. She turned to him, and returned the gesture. "But it's okay, because for some reason, I agree with him. Not that you should have to change, because you're a grown woman. And you are... very beautiful. But, leaving you alone, isn't smart. Especially when rapists don't wear labels."_

 _"Are you saying my outfit is asking for me to be raped? Because, first of all, it's not that bad, and second, a woman she be able to dress tastefully sexy, and not feel like it's an opened invite." She said angrily._

 _"Whoa. Okay, first of all, I totally agree with you. No man, should ever feel entitled to the force of a woman's body. I'm saying, rapist don't care if you wear nothing, or everything. Rapes don't happen because of a victim. They happen because a predator becomes entitled and has low self-esteem. So, they empower themselves, by trying to hurting their victim. Sarah, it doesn't matter what you wear. If a man wants to rape you, he will, whether you're wearing this, or sweatpants. I'm here, so that you're not alone." She just looked at him as they stood outside of her room door. Her sparkling eyes, were innocently batting the eyelashes to him, unknowingly._

 _"I should be honest about something."_

 _"What's that, Sarah Salvatore?"_

 _"I never intended to change this dress."_

 _"I should be honest about something then too."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I'm kind of happy about that. Although, I have to stop myself from staring inappropriately. You do look beautiful though. And you smell, really really good. What are you wearing?" Sarah remembered the pheromone elixir Lucy gave her._

 _"Oh, I don't know. Something Luce gave me. I'll have to ask."_

 _"Yeah, I mean, wow. It's really, sweet smelling, but like. Not too sweet. I don't know. I've never smelled that before." He grinned at her._

 _"Matt..."_

 _"Yeah, Sarah?"_

 _"Wanna come in my room and hang out for a little while?" His eyes widened, his mouth dropped and all he could see was Damon's face._

 _"Sarah, are you crazy?"_

 _"Come on, I don't bite." Although, secretly he hoped she did. She grabbed his hand in her own, and pulled him inside of her room._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon found himself feeling pathetic, and angry. He hadn't seen Bonnie in a couple of hours. She left the party and he wanted nothing more than to give her space. He got a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew he had guilt for overreacting to Enzo, but he also knew she was trying to keep everything very cool. Suddenly Bourbon cured nothing, and loneliness was any moment he was away from her. He came here a week ago with another woman, and everyday he's been there, she's all he can think about. He left the party and headed to where he thought she was._

 _He found the nearest elevators, and took it up to the tenth floor. Room ten twenty-five to be exact. Down the hallway and at the corner of the hallway. She wanted the room with the big balcony. She liked watching the ocean and the sky at night. He knocked on the door and she didn't answer. "Bonnie, please. I'm sorry. I thought he was hurting you. I shouldn't have overreacted." He heard the elevator sound again, he turned to look but he saw no one. "Everything about you, I'm drawn to. Don't shut me out. I'm sorry, Bonnie." She still didn't open the door. He let his head fall forward and hit the door. After a few minutes, he turned to walk away, and someone opened the door. Standing in a t-shirt and shorts._

 _He looked at her with relief. "I don't know what to say, accept I'm sorry."_

 _"Damon, remember we said we'd try to keep things relaxed? You blew up and who knows what that looked like to the group?"_

 _"I don't care." She glanced at him sideways. "That's not what I meant. I meant, I do care. But, I was protecting you. His intentions weren't good. I could feel it. I don't know how, but I did."_

 _"Since he and I started dating, he's never tried to hurt me."_

 _"It doesn't matter how you see him, I see his actions Bonnie. I see him differently than you, and maybe that's better because I'm not clouded by love."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean? My judgement isn't clouded. I'm a good judge of character, Damon."_

 _"Bonnie, when it comes to him, you become really passive."_

 _"Damon, stop. That isn't true-"_

 _"I'm a man, and Enzo and go back a long way. And you're my best friend. I pay attention closely, to people_ _ **you**_ _think you can trust."_

 _"Damon, I'm capable of protecting myself." He just looked at her._

 _"I know you think you can, but it's not always that easy for me to just, not look out for you." They share silence for a few seconds. "Your mind has been hard to read all night."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry. I've been having blockage and pains. I don't know why." He walked towards her and moved as if she was his territory. He moved his way into her hotel room, and she graciously moved aside, like it was natural. Silence was the desired form of communication for a few minutes. He moved into her room, closing the door behind him. Her small frame, allowed his bigger one to be near her because it felt right. He walked to her frame and stood face to face with her. Then he grew sympathetic to her pain._

 _"Your head hurts?"_

 _"Yes. I don't know why?" He didn't say anything. He lifted her body up to his. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She exhaled feeling his body against hers. He felt right, and acceptable, and she needed him. "Damon, we can't have sex."_

 _"I promise no sex." He walked her to her balcony. The rain fell gently, and he didn't want to take the view of the sky from her. The water fell on them, outside on her balcony. He pushed her hair out of her face, and looked into her eyes. Strong blue eyes met soft green ones and he needed this from her. He needed this closeness, this, feeling, this moment. He had a way of softening her. He just gently pushed the hair behind her ears on both sides. Damon's face was different. It looked the same, but the look in his eyes had changed. His pupils were average sized and the blue hues in his eyes went from icy to kind. His whole face was gentle._

 _He touched her cheek with his hand, and her eyes closed, relaxing into him. Small drops of rain, hit them, in a calm rain fall._

 _"Damon, why do you think, this connection is so dangerous?"_

 _"I have no idea. But as dangerous as it can be, it can be calming too." He said as the rain stopped. Her eyes opened, when his thumb grazed her wet lips. She'd become smitten with her best friend. The hardest part, was having to accept his friendship and never let him make love to her again. He let his thumb pull at her lip until she was breathing heavier, and water dripped from her face._

 _"Bon Bon." He whispered with her eyes closed._

 _"Yes?" She whispered back._

 _"The idea of standing in front of you like this, brings me contentment." Damon's face zoned in on her eyes until she closed them again when she felt him trying to calm her more. He rubbed her temples allowing her to relax into the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry you were having head pains." All Bonnie felt was the electricity between them, as his fingertips, caused heat inside of her. He continued rubbing her head. Trying to be normal. Trying not to drink her blood, or pull her panties down, and thrust himself into her. He acted human and rubbed her head with his magical fingers. "Is this normal enough for you? Me just massaging your temples?"_

 _She smiled. "Damon, I don't even think I know what normal is anymore."_

 _"Every day, I look at you, and feel a different feeling. Today's the day, I feel like the guy with a crush on his best friend."_

 _"Stop." She giggled softly. "You don't have a crush on me. You couldn't possibly-"_

 _"But, I do. Ad every time you look at me, I have to fight to stay in control." She avoided trying to dissect him right now. He was the biggest riddle, she'd ever faced, and every day on this island proved how she was finally struggling to control her feelings._

 _"What should happen Damon, if I move on with someone and you move on with someone?"_

 _"Why would that happen?"_

 _"Just seems like the only logical thing after what happened to Elena." She tried to convince herself. He knew Bonnie was convinced that she always had to be the better person in every situation._

 _"So, if you end up, with someone else, and I end up with someone else... how would we say good bye to each other?"_

 _She laughed. "Damon?"_

 _"No, I'm serious Bonnie. Let's say this trip is the last time we can act on any affections. Let's say we go back home, and live our separate lives..." the smile on her face ceased, and suddenly he was real again. He was in her face, and she couldn't control the next moment. Then, he put his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily._

 _Bonnie thought for three seconds what this meant. He was touching her. She loved the feel of his soft lips against hers, but the last time... the last time someone got hurt. And island nearly flooded, and even with the magnitude of the hurricane, he always felt too good to stop. He always felt, more powerful than the wind, the rain, and the thunder. His power consumed her, and absorbed her and she yearned for that feeling. She wanted to fight him, but she accepted him. Her mouth welcomed his tongue, and she shared in the embrace, and her small hands cupped his cheeks. The moon was out, the sky was trying to clear, and the stars, wanted to glisten through the clouds, but the struggle was hard. Tasting him again felt too rapturous. She looked at him and felt wrapped in her emotions. He was still blocked from her mentally so he bit in her neck, hoping to see into her mind._

 _Bonnie's heart began to thump hard through her chest. He felt it. He pulled her into him, so he could feel her beating heart. Something he hadn't felt in so long. Something that meant more than mere words, it solidified the powerful connection between them. He pulled up from her neck._

 _"Bonnie, I still can't read you. For some reason, but...your smell is addictive. Your smell, is... I smell you. I smell your insides, your essence, your skin, your blood, your sweat, and even the salt of your skin. I smell everything at once." He said, looking in her eyes. "I need all of it, right now." He bit into her neck again._

 _"God, Damon. Mmm." Her body was immediately receptive to his. She felt him growl as he drank from her. Sprinkles started to fall onto them again. He dug deeper, and pulled more. Bonnie's moaned, turned sexual, and she was greedy for his body._

 _He pulled up from her neck. "I don't want to say Bye, Bon." He went back into her neck and she moaned into his ear. His hands held her back, and gripped her small frame, firmly. His nails in her back this time, her blood under his nails, as he scratched her skin. The more he gripped, the more she needed his touch. Her small arms pulled his body into hers and ran her hands through his hair. Something she loved doing. Feeling his hair between her fingers. He pulled away from her neck again. "Bonnie, I don't want to stop. I don't want to go home and act like this didn't happen." He started to pull her panties down._

 _"Damon," looked at him sincerely. " I want this... so bad. I really do but-"_

 _"But what Bonnie?"_

 _"I'm not going home Damon."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, I decided to go to Italy with Lucy." His face fell flat and aggravated._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Some self-searching Damon. I just want to experience life. See things." She didn't think he'd be so hurt or bothered by it. His face was confused and hurt, and he didn't get her. "Figure out what's happening with my magic."_

 _"Bon, we... I thought you felt something." He nearly broke in two. "We made love. I've never felt this. Everything with you, was different. You... you were ready this morning to tell Enzo and Elena and suddenly your just... just... leaving the country?" He yelled. He wasn't angry, so much as he was passionate about not losing her._

 _"Stop, yelling."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, Damon. Up until a week ago, you and I were... nothing. We were hardly speaking. You were engaged to Elena a few days ago. I was with Enzo." What she really wanted to say was she was afraid._

 _"No, Bonnie. You're talking yourself out of this. And I don't know why?" He backed away from her and she was trying to adjust her clothes._

 _"It's dangerous, Damon."_

 _"Bullshit, Bonnie! Don't go to Italy."_

 _"Damon, you can't ask me that. I've told my cousin I wanted to go."_

 _"Tell her, you don't."_

 _"You can't possibly be asking me this."_

 _"I'm serious, Bonnie. Please don't go."_

 _"I'm sorry, Damon." She remembered Lucy's words about her spiritual anchor and her life changing, and she needed this. Damon stood silently looking at her, feeling both hurt and confused, but having his own epiphany after a few minutes._

 _"I'm done. I can't do this, Bonnie. You're right, I've taken enough from you already. I should have known better than to..." he stuttered._

 _"What, Damon? Then to what?"_

 _"I already ruined your life once. I won't do it again. I'm sorry. You deserve to go, do all of the things you want to do." He became emotional, and she reached for his arm to grab him, even if she didn't know how to comfort him. Remembering how he left for three years, and how he'd almost disappeared when he first turned her. She couldn't just put her life on hold. She reached for his arm and he looked up at her when she grabbed it._

 _"Damon, the thing is..." her emotions as well as his were strong and the more they were connecting, the more it was affecting her. The rain started falling heavier and harder he noticed it, and realized he had to let it go. Whatever they had, he had to let it all go, for her sake._

 _He grabbed her gently and kissed her again. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. How dare I try to stop you? You deserve everything. You do, and if Italy will make you happy," he looked her in the eyes, "then you should go." He choked on almost tears, and cleared his throats instead. "It's beautiful there."_

 _"Damon..." she cried._

 _"Goodbye Bonnie." He kissed her lips softly and pulled away from her as he became more emotional. He let her hands go slowly, fingertip by fingertip, until he had to be the stronger one and love her enough, to let her go completely._

 _"Damon!" She called out, but he left. She stood there emotionally pained. The rain fell on her body as she stood there praying he'd come back. Wishing she had the courage to run after him and hug him. Hoping she'd feel his arms wrapped around her while they held each other, and maybe it would lead to a kiss, and maybe it would lead to more. But she knew, deep down, that moment was the last moment she'd have with him, for what felt like a long while to come. The rain hit her skin and she was drowning in her feelings. She wanted to love Damon openly and have all of the things with him any normal person wanted from a loving relationship. But she had to be clear, she had to be careful with her magic._

 _After an hour or so, she still sat in the rain._

 _Was this them fighting? Because if so, she would have expected the weather to be much worse. Maybe Damon wasn't affecting her magic. Maybe she was affecting her own magic. She looked up and realized there was no terrible thunder or lightening. No hurricane winds. Just rain. Did Damon really calm her down? Was there some other reason Elena got hurt? She looked at the moon, the sky was crying for her. She thought about it, and she was going to go after him. "Damon!" She called out, hoping he felt her mentally. She ran towards her hotel door, and opened it, to go to him and was greeted by different face. A surprising and unexpected face. "Enzo?"_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon packed his bag, and decided to leave. He'd came on vacation, and everything happened along with nothing at all. He came with his girlfriend, who he fought with constantly. He made amends with his best friend, and somehow, got into a proposal agreement with the woman, he no longer was in love with. Realizing he was may have been in love with his best friend for god knows how's long, he opened his heart to her, only to realize, if he really loved her, he needed to let her go. Because he was tired of ruining people's lives. He looked up at the sky, and felt assured Bonnie was okay, when the thunder didn't come rolling in._

 _Elena spotted him, on the way back to her room. "Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm heading back early."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just because, Elena."_

 _"Damon does this have to do with me, or Bonnie?"_

 _"It has to do with me."_

 _"I'm sure we can talk about his, Damon. I mean we've been through this-"_

 _It's not you Elena." He had to be brute enough for her to understand. But not harsh enough to evoke any emotions._

 _She sighed... looking off to the side. She really ruined things between them. She treated him awfully. And she felt it today. She felt this need for Damon today, after how horribly she treated him. And she didn't understand why she felt remorse, ever since her conversation with Bonnie. Since then, she'd felt like, she owed Damon, something. But she didn't know what, or why. It was Bonnie's essence affecting her. Not for the sake of Elena, but for the sake of Damon. Bonnie's essence was putting guilt on Elena, for how she treated Damon, the night before. Elena, didn't understand how Bonnie's essence affected her. She just knew, she didn't feel right. Elena's face and voice softened when she looked up at Damon. "No planes or boats leaving the island until the day after tomorrow. How are you gonna manage?"_

 _"I have my ways." He grinned. "I'll see you Elena." She shook her head and waved._

 _"Bye, Damon."_

 _He compelled pilot to charter a helicopter to another island. And he would wait there until planes were going to be uprooting to the states again, as the hurricane slowed. He couldn't regret his decision. He was doing what was best for Bonnie. He left the island, within the hour. No one knew he'd gone, but Elena._

 ** _..._**

 _"Matt thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I'm surprised you've been wasted every night since you've been here, and decided you were okay just hanging out in my room not drinking, and talking to me."_

 _He smiled. "Sarah, I'm seriously okay with it. You, realize I don't have to be drinking to have a good time?"_

 _"That's good, because sometimes, I just like hanging out ya know? And Lucy and Bonnie don't drink a whole lot, so I've gotten used to not drinking so much. This trip, is the most I've drank in so long." She laughed. They were like two teenagers nervous around each other. "Anyways, I should get to bed, I'm exhausted. The pheromone elixir, pulled Matt to see Sarah in a way he hadn't looked at her before. He had a natural attraction to her both physically and mentally. Tonight, they got to get to know each other, on a personal level. No drinking, no partying, just the two of them, talking and hanging out._

 _"Okay, Sarah." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."_

 _"Night Matt."_

 ** _..._**

 _Caroline and Tyler were out late drinking and walking on the beach. They hadn't spent much time together in years. It felt like old times and because of it, Caroline quickly remembered how comfortable she was with Tyler._

 _"Where did all the time go Care?"_

 _"Well, for me... motherhood. For you, traveling?"_

 _"Yeah, well, I'm moving back to Mystic Falls. I've done enough traveling."_

 _"You are? I had no idea."_

 _"Yeah, well... I've only spoken to Matt about it. I'm done with law school. I'm excited to just... slow down now."_

 _"Yeah, well, I have kids, so stabilization is what's best for me. The school takes so much of my time. My girls keep me so busy and I really do miss them."_

 _"Kids? I hope to have kids someday. Raise them in Mystic Falls. Typical hometown boy story."_

 _"Look at you, turning all Matt Donovan on me." She laughed._

 _"Crazy, right?"_

 _"I'll say." She grinned. "Anyway, it's been great Tyler hanging out like old times. We should get together back home more often. I really miss it."_

 _"Yeah. The whole group. That would be nice." She smiled and continued walking down the beach catching up with her old friend._

 ** _..._**

 _Alaric, Judith, Lucy and Stefan were all at a casino. Enjoying the loss of money more than the average person. Lucy walked up to Stefan just as he lost close to five thousand dollars. Judith and Alaric were standing there cheering him on and he lost. When Lucy walked up, he felt such a shift in energy._

 _"Stefan, if I were you I'd call it a night."_

 _"Seriously, no faith Lucy?"_

 _"It's not that, but, as a good friend, I'd just have to say, don't take this next bet." She smiled and looked him in his mysterious green eyes. She tried reading his aura and it was pretty bleak right now. She couldn't read him what-so-ever. Which happened sometimes, because vampires were hard to read as they rarely emanated an energy. Not everyone was always readable. His eyes had hope though. She could easily read the hope in his eyes, which she found endearing. She instantly felt awful for him, but he was so cute she just kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I can't watch you lose."_

 _"But it's double or nothing."_

 _"Word?"_

 _"Word. Lucy." She laughed at his effort again to use her vocabulary._

 _"Sorry." She smiled and walked away. But the dealer called Stefan's hand._

 _"What!" Stefan screamed. "Holy shit!" He ran back towards her and picked her up and spun her around._

 _"What?" She laughed._

 _"I just won, my money back. Plus, it was double or nothing against the table. I won..." he thought about all the players at the table and the bet. "I won over fifty grand. Damn Luce. I think, you're my good luck charm."_

 _"What? No. I didn't do anything."_

 _"You did. You kissed my left cheek. My left side is my good side. Which makes it my lucky side, I guess. And you kissed my cheek and I won. Come on, let's go celebrate." He turned to the group of them._

 _"Fine. Your buying." Alaric said._

 _"What do you say Lucy?"_

 _"Umm, okay. I'll celebrate, as long as you don't place another bet."_

 _"Deal." The irony of the phrase made them laugh._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie stood in silence, wondering what he wanted. "Enzo? How did you find me?"_

 _"Trailed lover boy."_

 _"Damon? I told you we're just friends." She couldn't see him because he was hunched over himself, holding his body, looking drunk._

 _"He was here for a while. Did you have another one of your 'friendly' lover's quarrels or something?"_

 _"Enzo. I don't have time for this, please leave." When she tried to close the door, he bombarded his way inside, shutting it. "Enzo, what's gotten into you?" He stumbled into the room gripping his head from pain. He yelled, and she became confused. "What the hell?" But he wasn't himself. He looked like he was in pain, and sick to his stomach. But how could he be sick? Unless he drank werewolf blood. His eyes were filled with tiny red veins, and his skin looked like he was dying. It was discolored and yellowish and he was barely able to stand._

 _"Bonnie, I think I'm dying." He began coughing up blood._

 _"Oh, my God. Enzo!" Bonnie panicked. She grabbed him and tried walking him to the bed, "Have a seat." But he started to be unable to control his muscle movements. "Enzo, what happened?" He couldn't answer her for a few minutes as she was beginning to shiver. Bonnie eyes filled with tears as she tried helping him. "Oh, my God. Let me try to help you."_

 _"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

 _"What, you didn't mean to what?" She asked confused. "It's okay, whatever it is, I'm sure it's okay." She put her hands on his head, and tried to calm him, and chant. Before she could chant, he spoke again._

 _"You're essence, love. I've had your essence." Her face fell, she went very pale. This was dangerous. Witches brew had multiple purposes; and one was to protect a witch._

 _"What? My essence? But how?"_

 _"I'm so..." he coughed out blood, "sorry, love." She couldn't even focus on how or why, all she could do was try save him from what her essence was doing to him. Then his darkness was magnifying, his vampirism was beginning to become prominent. His teeth flashed, and his eyes were turning bloodshot. He couldn't control his muscle movement, and his hand gripped her wrist tight._

 _"I can't control it, Bonnie. I'm sorry." Bonnie tried pulling her hand from his grip, and he locked tighter. Once that happened, his head was shot with sudden pain._

 _"Why are you giving me an aneurism? Please Stop!"_

 _"I'm not doing anything." She looked at her hands and then out her window at the sky, wondering what was happening. She felt absolutely no connection to Enzo the way she felt with Damon, accept that maybe the sharp pains she'd been getting all night was because of him. She reached down to try to calm him, but he was all over the place. "Enzo, trying calm down, please. I'm trying to help you." She finally was released from his grip, and moved away from him slowly._

 _"Ahhhh." He screamed in utter pain, and blood ran out of his of his eye sockets. Clearly her essence was rejecting him, and he was having an adverse reaction to it. But she didn't realize it. So, she tried to use magic to calm him down._

 ** _"Lenire Dolorem_**

 ** _Lenire Dolorem_**

 ** _Lenire Dolorem"_**

 _She chanted but it only seemed to be making it worse. Bonnie was quickly affected by his pain, when she was jolted off the ground as it began to shake. He was affecting her magic, and her ability to chant. Somehow, she bumped her head, and went unconscious. Enzo knew he needed her witch's blood for the pain, so he body crawled his way to her, and began to drink. In her weakened state, she tried waking up and pushing him off her, but she didn't have the strength. She quietly tried speaking, but could barely get her words out. "Enzo... p-p-please stop!" Her hand fought him for seconds before she went unconscious again. But he kept drinking. He nearly drained her of her blood not only to fight the pain, but tasting her for the first time, was magical. He couldn't stop. Her skin began turning pale._

 _He drank too much. Finally, when the pain subsided, Enzo sat up, unaware of what just transpired in the past few minutes. He looked at Bonnie, and his eye brows furrowed towards the bridge of his nose and he panicked, when he realized he tasted her blood on his lips._

 _"Oh, my God, Bonnie!" He shook her body. "Bonnie, what have I done? I'm so sorry. Bonnie wake up." He put his wrist to her mouth and gave her his blood. But she didn't regain consciousness._

 _He reached to help her but her magic, and the witches brew protected her, and he was hit with an aneurism. He fell to his knees, as she began to wake up. It took a few minutes but she was completely out of it. He tried attacking her again for her blood to stop the pain, but she used the little energy in her body to fight him. Her face gave him complete disdain. "Stay... away... from me." She gritted through her teeth as blood fled her nose. Bonnie emitted so much pain to him at that point, it made her weak because he took her blood and gave her his, connecting them. Enzo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he shook violently._

 _She, now understood Damon's territorialism, just hours ago when he threw Enzo against the wall._

 _The more power she used, the more it weakened her, because of the temporary connection to Enzo. Her body jolted hard, and she lost consciousness, falling to the floor._

 ** _..._**

 _Damon felt a jolt inside of his body and he clutched his chest. Within second before his helicopter took off, he reached into his pocket for his phone and called to Bonnie. He let it ring a few times. "Come on Bon. I'm sorry. Answer the phone." He called her phone several times but no answer. All he heard was her voicemail._

 _"Hey, you've reached Bonnie. Leave a message, and I'll return your call as soon as I can." He didn't understand why she didn't answer her phone. He had no choice, but to take it, as she needed space. But he couldn't explain the chest pain. Maybe she'd tried to break their bond again. He didn't know. All he knew, is he had to do what it took to make sure she got to live the life she deserved. But he couldn't force himself to watch her leave, so he said his goodbyes tonight._

 _"You ready sir?" He was asked by the compelled helicopter pilot._

 _"Yes. Let's go." As the helicopter took off, taking him to a different island, he looked out the window. He didn't feel the earth as it shook, because the helicopter propellers were loud and vibrated too hard before takeoff. The thoughts in his head, were him and her, earlier in the day. The first, and last time they'd made love. The second the helicopter lifted, he felt emptiness inside._

 **Present**

Chances temperatures was average. He felt fine. Faith on the other hand was colder than normal. Again, Bonnie touched her head and tried entering her baby girl's mind. Finally, she had a visual. Sadness. She was in sad. Crying alone, as tears fell down her cheeks.

This wasn't abnormal for Bonnie, going into Chance and Faith's minds. She tended to reach in her children's dreams often. It helped her understand their joy and their fears.

The moment she saw her daughter's face, in the dream, she was crying tears of blood. Bonnie jumped out of the dream hoping to wake her daughter, but instead, gripping her head with her hands and fell to the floor. Sudden heaviness hit her as she looked to her kids faces. Both sound asleep on the bed. She tried to absorb the pain and not fight it. She tried to, remain calm, and before her surroundings went completely dark, her nose began to bleed.

"Damon." She whispered.

* * *

 **So much happened, with EVERYONE! And why is Bonnie going to Italy? Basically, Lucy gave her an earful about her future, and she feels like she needs the little bit of time to get herself together, and figure things out, especially since, she has no idea what is happening with her magic. But knowing her life will change soon, allowed her to make this decision. Thank you for reading and I'm always interested in your opinions. ;]**


	9. Damon (Consequence)

**Eternal  
Chapter 9 - Damon (Consequence)  
R-M**

 ***Shorter chapter this time ;)**

* * *

 **Present Day**

After feeling the sharp pain in his head, Damon grabbed his phone and dialed her number again. The phone rang, and as obnoxious as it was, he dialed her several times. No answer. "Today's not the day to be tough Bon Bon." He took a deep breath, like he'd always taught her then counted to ten. Stefan walked over to him and got into the car. He looked at his nervous brother.

"Four more hours Damon."

"I know. You're right."

"What's on your mind now?"

"I need to drive some more. Because, if I don't, I'm going to drive back over there to her."

"Okay. Let's go-" Stefan's phone started to ring. He answered it on the third ring. "Hey. Yeah, I know. It's harder than you think." He looked at Damon, but finished his conversation on the phone. "She told him not to. He's trying not to." Stefan's eyes furrowed. "Okay. I'll tell him."

Damon rubbed his thick black eyebrows and looked at the dark clouds setting in. "This can't be good." He said to himself quietly. He looked at his brother. "Who was that?"

"It was Caroline. She said the ceremony might have to be pushed back?"

"No. absolutely not. What does wedding at Sunset signify to you guys? The Sunset only last for thirty-five minutes. The ceremony isn't getting pushed back."

"Well, she's been back and forth all day. She and Lucy both, and the way the clouds are playing around, they are afraid we'll get some rain around Sunset."

"I don't care. Rain is nothing new to us. She loves the got damn Sunset, and she's going to get the got damn Sunset."

"Fine. I'll call Caroline back."

Damon looked through his phone and sent a text. **Something isn't right. I need you to check on Bonnie. I know today is the wrong day to ask you this, but I'm afraid something's wrong.**

He got a response quickly. **I agree. I think she was feeling a bit emotional today, but she really tried to play it off.**

He responded. **I knew it. Listen, I made a promise to her I'd give her space. Can you please check on her, before I break my promise to her?**

 **Sure. But I can't for another hour, because I'm getting the final part of the ceremony ready. If I don't do it now, it won't get done.**

 **Thank you. I'm not sure I tell you enough, but thank you. I'm difficult, I know. But my heart is always in the right place.** Damon texted.

 **No worries Dark Knight. What is family for ;)** The response made him feel slight ease and comfort and he slid his phone back in his pants.

 _Caribbean_

 _Today everyone was leaving the island. Two nights ago, when Caroline and Tyler were walking on the beach talking, they felt the Earth shake for a few seconds. Since Caroline understood, Bonnie's emotions were controlling this weather, she decided to go check on her friend. To where she found an unconscious Bonnie bleeding from the nose and Enzo wasn't even coherent. When she gave Bonnie her blood, it took forever for Bonnie to respond. After about ten minutes, she felt Bonnie come to, but she was hardly able to speak. Bonnie was delirious and exhausted. It took a couple of hours to get her to talk, and once Caroline was told what happened, she immediately made Enzo leave and go to a different hotel until it was time to catch their flights. She stayed in the room with Bonnie that night, as her friend, couldn't stay awake much, and was shaken from the whole experience. Caroline was worried, and almost called Damon, until Bonnie made her promise not to._

 _Bonnie rested the entire next day, and Damon was nowhere to be found. Caroline and Stefan searched, and when he didn't answer his phone they gave up. It wasn't until Elena let Stefan know, she saw Damon leave that they realized it. They opted from leaving voicemails, because Caroline knew Bonnie didn't want anyone knowing what happened. Not even Stefan. Now, today they were leaving the island. Finally._

 _"So, he just left?" Bonnie asked, almost unsurprised._

 _"I guess that's what he told Elena. She ran into him as he was leaving." Caroline sat on Bonnie's hotel bed as she helped her pack._

 _"Well, its for the best anyways."_

 _"No, it's not for the best. And why can't anyone know what Enzo did to you?"_

 _"I told you, he was under the influence of my essence. And he had no control over what he did, let alone, who knows what blood was in his system. He could be drinking anyone's blood, which also made him act out."_

 _"Why didn't Damon act that way, when he took your essence?"_

 _"My essence rejected Enzo's blood, there for he had an adverse reaction to it. It made him aggressive and turned him into his darkest desires. My essence made his true vampire surface. Which... we all have a dark side."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why does it sound like your making excuses for Enzo. What he did was wrong Bonnie. He stole your essence, took it without asking, and attacked you. There's no telling how much worse it could've been."_

 _"And, I damn near crippled him. And I'm angry Caroline. I could literally kill Enzo. But, I don't want to relive that moment ever again; not right now." Bonnie felt so betrayed by Enzo, she hated the thought of it. "I just- I just, want to get out of here, and not think about it." Bonnie kept packing and tears fell from her eyes. She was angry and sad, at what all transpired. Caroline stood up and hugged her best friend._

 _"I'm so sorry sweetie. You didn't deserve that. He's an asshole."_

 _"How could he do that, Caroline? How could he do that to me? I trusted him for three years of my life. I don't know, if I can ever look at him again, after that." Caroline held her best friend as she cried, just hours before they left the island._

 ** _…_** ** _.One month later..._**

 _Caroline was at home on a Saturday afternoon when she received a call from Bonnie. "Why hello there."_

 _"Caroline. I tried calling you earlier, but I'm guessing you were busy with the girls. How is everything?"_

 _"Good. Good. I've just, been exhausted with the girls extracurricular activities. Alaric has been looking for a new house, so... the girls are with me most of the time. Which has been great, because they just started tumbling classes and I get to really work with them."_

 _Bonnie smiled and remembered back when they were in high school. "Uh oh, cheer mom. Caroline don't forget they're pint sized." She laughed._

 _"Hey, they're almost five." She laughed._

 _"Yeah, yeah. How are you and Stefan?"_

 _"We are good. Still in limbo. Which works for me, I'm far too busy with the girls. Plus, after the trip, I've really been trying to regroup, and figure out what I'm doing, ya know?"_

 _"Yeah, it was a wild trip, and a bit disastrous."_

 _"Yet everyone already agreed we want to go back at the beginning of next year."_

 _"What? That's a few months from now. I don't think I can go back though. After all that happened, I'm just not ready to go back."_

 _"Oh crap. Bon, I'm sorry. How insensitive of me. Everything with Damon and Enzo, I didn't mean to-"_

 _"No. Caroline. Don't apologize. I'm doing better. I just, can't face that place. All I see is his face, and... I just can't." She was referring to Damon, but wanted to infer to Caroline, that she meant Enzo. But Caroline, understood perfectly well. "So, everyone wants to go back? How exciting."_

 _"Yeah. Last week, I got emails for Carnival. Tyler and Matt already said they want to go. Stefan, had a blast and wants to go back. I mean Alaric didn't want to leave, I'm not sure, Judith, is crazy about our group yet, but... whatever. She's an acquired taste, herself." Caroline said, almost, with a tinge of jealousy in her pitch. Bonnie would address that later on, maybe in person. "Oh, and..." she paused. "Haven't spoken to Elena since being back."_

 _"She's probably embarrassed, and knows I mentioned her addiction to you. Have you spoken to anyone else?" Bonnie asked hopeful. She hadn't heard from or spoken to Damon since the night he left._

 _"I haven't seen or heard from Enzo. No one has. He won't dare show his face, after what he did. Even though, I've told no one, not even Stefan, I can't imagine he'd be back here for a while. He might think we all know. Elena, doesn't come around for maybe the same reason, thinking everyone knows. And no one does. But, Damon still hasn't been back. He is on his sabbatical from life." Caroline laughed. Bonnie twiddled her thumbs. Not having heard from Damon wasn't what she expected, but she realized it made sense._

 _"Well, good for him, I'm sure, he is learning about himself. That's really good."_

 _"I'm sorry Bon. He didn't tell us where he was going. He just, left and decided he needed to be alone."_

 _"Yeah, totally. You know Damon, is Damon. Like, he does things only he understands anyways." Bonnie said, trying to seem unaffected, but Caroline sensed there was some discomfort in her voice. "Anyways. I'm headed to bed. I just wanted to say hi, and check in."_

 _"Wait, how is Italy? Please tell me, you have seen beautiful things. This is the longest conversation we've had since you left."_

 _"Oh gosh, Caroline, the views are to die for. It's surreal. I can't get over the entire experience. Yesterday, we actually went to a church and we spent time with the very less fortunate. The weeks have been spent being very charitable. We donate time to so many different things. But weekends are for exploring. Weekends, have been spent tasting food and wine. Taking boat tours, and dancing of course." Bonnie relaxed as she spoke of her own experiences. She kept so busy she allowed herself to forget about what happened with Enzo and to forget about her and Damon. "We were staying in a hostel, which was very experimental. I'm not sure I liked that. Lucy's totally into this whole, live by day thing. But luckily, were in a house now."_

 _"That's good. I hate the thought of you in a hostel. How creepy."_

 _"It wasn't the worst thing, but, I won't lie I hated it."_

 _"So, how'd you make it into a house?"_

 _"Oh. So, we've been asked by an older woman, if we could stay with her during our time here. She's an older fabulous woman. She owns several restaurants. So, we actually picked up jobs in one of her kitchens while we are here. Crazy right. I'm an apprentice it feels like."_

 _"Crazy Bon. I thought you wanted to go and party."_

 _"I mean, partying happens. Sort of. We enjoy our weekends out, but the weekdays or where I have the most influential experiences."_

 _"And your magic... are you findining answers or figuring it out?"_

 _Bonnie hesitated a bit before answering, and her hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "Yeah. Yup. I'm controlling it so much better now. It's really, something." What did that even mean?_

 _"Plus, you have Lucy. So that's a big help."_

 _"Exactly. This is perfect for me Caroline."_

 _"I mean you sound happy. Which means, I'm happy for you."_

 _"Thank you. Well love you and the girls. Tell everyone hi for me."_

 _"Will do, love you too." Caroline hung up the phone looking at a man she hadn't seen in a month. He was in her living room with Stefan and a grin. "Hey Stef. Damon?"_

 _"Hey Blondie."_

 _"Where have you been?"_

 _"As much as I'm in need of a Caroline lecture, I'm not here to stay, I'm headed back out. I came to get my baby."_

 _"I was working on the Camaro while Damon was gone. He's back for it."_

 _"Oh okay. Where are you headed?" She asked him._

 _"Nowhere in particular. Here and there." He smiled. "So, was that Bon?"_

 _"Yeah. Actually." She spoke, and he stood there waiting for some elaboration. It grew awkwardly quiet. Caroline wanted to laugh at him, and instead she spoke, to keep his conscious clear. "Anyways. She's doing good. She loves Italy. She actually works in a kitchen, and volunteers, so, she's really getting a hands-on experience."_

 _"That's good." He said suspiciously. Both Stefan and Caroline were staring at him. They could tell he wanted to ask more questions or know more, but he just stood there smiling like a lost child, in candy land. "Yup, that's really good." He kept smiling. "I'm happy for her." He smiled awkwardly again. "Like... really happy for her."_

 _Stefan and Caroline took their time analyzing his actions. Which he didn't really do or say much. He walked around staring at Caroline's pictures. "Would you like to stay for lunch Damon?"_

 _"No, I really should go. I just wanted to say hi. Plus, I dropped Stefan off, so I'm assuming, you're taking him home."_

 _"Yeah. Of course." She looked at Stefan squinting her eyes about Damon. Stefan shrugged his shoulders. At that moment two little girls ran into the room. "Stefan!" They yelled running towards him and hugging him._

 _"Hey girls, you remember my brother...Mr. Damon?" Both girls looked at Damon strangely, and stood in place waving shyly._

 _"Hi, tiny, little children." Damon remained awkward and off standing. He watched the little witches as they watched him, then he waived._

 _"They don't bite, Damon." Caroline teased._

 _"Pft. I know. I'm just, not good with kids. I might break them." He smiled awkwardly._

 _"These little witches might break you first. They kind of get mischievous with their magic sometimes."_

 _Damon looked at her crazy. "I wouldn't doubt it."_

 _Caroline shook her head and proceeded to make lunch. "Something is different Damon. Why do you seem so, regular? Where's your normally cocky jargon and your crazy uncle Damon antics. You're very... not yourself." Damon looked at Stefan, and they shared a moment of awkwardness. And the bluest, eyes went very subtly pale. He twisted up his lip and shook his head at her._

 _"Nothing. I'm totally normal."_

 _"How's your trip going?"_

 _"It's going. Listen, I really should get out of here. It was great seeing you Caroline, and miniature Caroline's." He said looking at the girls._

 _"Bye Mr. Damon." They said together._

 _"Okay, well, we'll see you soon, maybe?"_

 _"Yeah, definitely. I mean maybe." He smiled._

 _"Don't be a stranger, Damon. Seriously. Were practically family."She walked up and hugged him. He was gentle as he hugged her. And accepted her familial embrace._

 _"Stefan, walk me out?"_

 _"Yeah, sure." Stefan walked Damon out to his car and Damon made sure he was far enough to bypass the distance of Caroline's hearing. "You sure you're going to be okay out there alone?" Stefan asked._

 _"Yes. I'm fine. Stefan, this isn't totally new to me. Okay."_

 _"It's about a hundred and seventy years new to you. There's a shit ton of diseases out there. Like a bunch. The common cold. Sore throats. Headaches."_

 _"Yeah, trust me, I know. I can't even compel myself with medical insurance. Go figure, I had to come home so my baby brother could square me away. This is a big mess, but you gotta promise you won't tell Caroline." Damon's face became serious, as Stefan nodded. "I'm serious Stefan, Caroline, or no one else can know. Nobody."_

 _"So, you're just going to keep running away from Mystic Falls? Hoping no one figures it out that your human?"_

 _"I'm not exactly human. I'm not sure what I am. Until I figure out what to do about it, no one needs to know."_

 _"Don't you think Bonnie should know?"_

 _"No, Stefan. She's enjoying her life. You heard Caroline. She's happy. I just want her to be happy." He showed a look of sadness, but just a brief glimpse. He really did want Bonnie to be happy and Bonnie, was finally living her, life, uninfluenced by him._

 _"So, you don't have feelings for her?" Damon cleared his throat, and looked at his brother._

 _"She's happy Stefan. That's all that matters."_

 _"So, what does this mean for Elena and Bonnie. Both turned by and sired to you?"_

 _"I don't know. It's good Bonnie's gone, and Elena is laying low. It makes me, being gone easier. I'll be back soon, Stefan." He patted his brother's back._

 _"Sure, Damon. Listen, I know you have money, but do you have vervain and everything else you might need?"_

 _"I've got what I need okay. Listen, I'm going to be okay, Stefan. I promise." Damon got into his car, and his brother watched him drive off with the most stressful heart-pounding feeling in his chest. Yet, somehow, he knew, Damon would be fine._

 **Present Day**

Damon and Stefan continued to drive. He had a nervous feeling about Bonnie. And even more so, Faith. His hand twiddled on the steering wheel. Stefan pulled out his wallet and and started looking at pictures. He trailed over pictures, he didn't have in his wallet just a few years ago. "Crazy, right?"

"What?" Damon asked nervously.

"Just a few years ago, I had no children's pictures in my wallet. Now I have several."

Damon gave a little smirk. For some reason the topic calmed him down. I can't believe how fast time flies with Lizzie and Josie. Eight years ago? Remember that?"

"Yeah. I still remember pregnant Caroline like it was yesterday."

"Yeah" Stefan glanced out of he convertible car into the scenery. That had been a hard time for him, but he dealt with it the best he could. However, it was a time he'd never forget. "Those girls are amazing now. Cheerleading, tumbling. I'm honestly surprised how close me and the girls have gotten."

"Why, you've become a father figure after all of these years."

"Oh look. Remember this?"

"What?" Damon asked looking at a picture.

"A picture of Faith with Santa Clause. She's screaming." He laughed. "She doesn't trust him. And Chance is just a baby. On the other arm. Calm. They're like day and night sometimes."

"They are, aren't they?" Damon thought about it. "Kind of like me and you sometimes. We are opposites some days."

"Somedays. But deep down, we're similar. We just, solve problems differently."

"We also react differently to problems."

"Not really, Damon. I mean we both want to solve problems right away."

Damon smirked. "Okay, but you want to figure out the best way to solve issues. You want to exhaust every safe scenario. I- I just want to fix it, quick, fast, and in a hurry, and worry about the consequences later. Which has gotten me in trouble."

Stefan listened to his brother prove himself wrong in seconds. "Look at you today, Damon. We have made several attempts to keep you calm. Several attempts, of you keeping your word to your best friend."

"And it feels unnatural."

"Then you know what you've gotta do."

"Yes. I think I do."

 **…** **4 years ago...**

 _Damon drove to Alaric's before heading out of town. He needed some answers, and Ric was the only other person he had trusted with this information. He had let Ric do some research, on the possibility of his vampirism going away on its own, or changing. When he walked into the Armory, Ric had a bunch of papers laid out on the large wooden table._

 _Ric walked to the table and turned to Damon and grinned in a way, that only a man, with his appreciation of supernatural artifacts and discoveries can look. He was happy in a nerdy way, but at the same time, he was worried._

 _"What? Why do you look like... you've won a jackpot, yet lost the prize?"_

 _Ric shook his head. He looked at his longtime ally and most of the time on again off again friend. "Damon, I'm about to tell you something's that you should probably sit down for." Damon's classic face of worry and dismay flushed him, and he looked confused, and agitated at the same time. He didn't want to sit. Simply, for the fact he was asked to, and Damon was difficult that way. Ric stood waiting for Damon to sit. "I'm serious, Damon."_

 _"Ric, get to it." Damon spoke impatiently._

 _"Can I at least pour you some bourbon?"_

 _"Ric, your making me nervous. We both know, I don't deal with nerves well."_

 _"Damon, Bourbon?" Ric raised an eyebrow._

 _"Sure. But something good. You suck at Bourbon." Damon said feeling uneasy._

 _"Sorry, I don't spend my afternoons finding what Damon Salvatore would consider the perfect Bourbon. I have two kids, and a girlfriend, and my life is... I don't know... preoccupied with trying to start a school with the mother of my children."_

 _"Ric, is this about you, and your woes, or me?"_

 _Alaric rolled his eyes and walked towards his liquor, at the armory. Something, the Armory got acquainted with having around because of Damon Salvatore. He could hear Damon fidgeting around, and overthinking everything. He smirked to himself, pulling out some off-brand bottle, and a glass, and poured a half of a small glass of it._

 _Damon was so ready to hear what Ric had to say he couldn't wait. Ric turned around, and Damon was behind him. "Whoa, buddy."_

 _"Ric, come on, what's happening to my body? Why am I craving a hamburger with fries and a shake one day, and the next day, I'm craving blood? And how come, I love taking naps, but have the urge to be awake? Why in the world, do I have the ability to speed, but just want to stroll? Things are not right."_

 _Damon looked at Ric like a man with no answers and Ric, smirked. Yet again. "Here." He handed him the Bourbon. "You're gonna need this." They both walked back to the table and Ric looked at the chair, and at Damon, hoping he'd take a hint and sit his neurotic behind in it._

 _Damon rolled his eyes, and turned having a seat. "Ric, what's going on?"_

 _"Well, so, I've been doing some research. And I've been trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. It's tricky because-"_

 _"Ric!" Damon grew impatient. "I need an answer. Do you have one?"_

 _"Okay. Sheesh. Have you ever heard of a Dhampir?"_

 _"Maybe once or twice. Never cared enough for, researching it."_

 _"Well, a cross between Slavonic and Balkan folklore, which has been made controversial, is a hybrid."_

 _"A hybrid of what?"_

 _"Half vampire, half human."_

 _"What? How is that possible? A vampire is a vampire."_

 _"And a Dhampir, is a Dhampir."_

 _"Are you telling me, I'm turning into a human, or I'm stuck in this weird limbo state?"_

 _"I honestly don't know. According to every corner of research a Dhampir can only be created by one human parent and one vampire parent. Typically, human mother and brand new vampire father. Meaning, a just turned male, mating with a human and producing an off spring. But... that's even disputed in some cases."_

 _"Okay, but, obviously, that ain't me. So, what's this mean?"_

 _"Well, Damon, honestly, unless you're going to be human in one slow transformation, that can take months, then you're probably going to remain in this phase, at least for at least for a little while." Damon jumped up and grabbed Ric's arms._

 _"So, I'm fucking stuck? Am I going to die in twenty years?" Damon's eyes penetrated Ric's like blades, waiting for something more than he was given. His face was tense and spit was forming at the corners of his mouth._

 _"No. actually, quite the opposite. Well, let me rephrase that, if you turn full human, your life will be shorted yes. But, the longer you remain in this phase…" His face finally calms down, and the wrinkles in his forehead flatten out and disappear into the texture of his skin._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're an immortal, Damon. A warm-blooded immortal. You're actually a mixture of the best of both worlds." Damon let Alaric's arms go. He took two small steps back and dropped his arms confused._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You, can feed like a human. Food, liquids... you can breathe like a human. Your heart beats, your blood no longer runs cold, it's warm. But, you can also survive on blood. You can cease the beating of your heart for long periods of time, as well as your breathing."_

 _"How long?'_

 _"Days at a time. Maybe months, if you practice. You, can sleep, and be awake. If you go long periods of time without blood, it won't weaken you like other vampires. You're immune to typical vampire weaknesses."_

 _"Meaning, exposure to sunlight?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"How do I know how accurate this is? What if... what if your wrong, and this is a quick step to my Eternal death?"_

 _"There's one way to find out." Ric said._

 _Damon looked down at his daylight ring, and back at Ric. His leg started to rock back and forth, bending at the knee, and he grabbed his finger with his ring, on it, slowly pulling it off of his finger, second by second he pulled at the ring until he stopped himself. He pushed it back down. "Maybe some other time."_

 _Ric became confused. "Seriously, Damon?"_

 _"Ric, I don't even know how this happened. Overnight? Over days? How could this have happened to me?"_

 _"The only person who could've done this to you, is an extremely powerful witch. Almost like a diety."_

 _"But who could've possibly-" he was interrupted by his thoughts, of he and Bonnie a month ago._

 ** _[-_** _'Stop the spell. BONNIE! Stop the fucking spell.' His nose began bleeding. 'I don't think I can stop it, once it's started.' She said. 'Agh. Bonnie please, don't do this to us.' He continued to clutch his temples, as the pain slithered into his veins and began shooting down his body. She saw his bulging veins, as her blood was leaving his body. 'I'm sorry, Damon. I have to. Or I'll destroy you. I don't want to hurt you.' She protested. 'Let me make that choice. Give me the choice of what I can handle, Bonnie.' Trying to salvage everything they had. He was fighting through the aneurism, like the night before. 'I would give you my blood, but, your body is ridding itself of my blood to sever our link. Damon, you can't, stop the spell.' He looked at her ... 'Then give me your blood, to stop the spell.' Bonnie shook her head no. Then as he fell to the floor, the blue flames of her candles turned red, and she couldn't stand to see him in pain. She bent down to grab his hand, and try to comfort him, and her throbbing veined, poked at his sense of smell and need, and before she could respond, he pulled her into him, and bit her neck, taking her blood. "Damon," she screamed. The more he drank the smaller the flames got, until the fire died. He only took what he needed, savoring her electric blood. Allowing the soothing thickness to coat his throat, and some went directly to his brain. A calm came over his anguish. He pulled up abruptly, then he sat up, staring at her, gripping her tight. She looked up at him, and he was focused when he spoke. Staring at her like he wanted to drink from her again. She stood up and pulled away from him, walking backwards to the bed, holding her neck. He got up and followed her, as she sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm sure I can stop the spell.' He was adamant. But she knew her magic couldn't just be stopped. 'If you interrupt the spell, Damon, you might change the path.' But he didn't care. 'I'm not leaving this room until the spell is broken.' He said_ _ **-]**_

 _"Oh God. I did this." He whispered to himself, with his hand over his mouth._

 _"What?'_

 _"Nothing." He stood n utter shock. Bonnie warned him, she told him he was altering the spell, and she had no idea how or what would happen. He remembered the entire moment as it replayed in his head. He changed things forever, and this, was going to affect Bonnie too, because they were connected. He had to do more research first. "Alaric... so, if this is me, permanently. Does it mean anything for Bonnie and Elena?"_

 _"No. As long as you're still half vampire, they are connected to you. Unless one of them becomes human. Then your connection will be broken."_

 _"So, there's a chance this could fatal? Or possibly, give me weaknesses we aren't aware of?"_

 _"I have to do more research. There's more information, but for now, it seems to be... the new you. And things seem... okay." Damon didn't look so sure, but he gave that look of confusion missed with disbelief, and then made eye contact with Alaric. "But, Damon, trust me, I'll keep researching." Damon put his hands in his pockets and tuned walking around in circles, thinking. It was a few minutes before he spoke._

 _"So, any clue about what my weaknesses are?"_

 _"As of right now? Nothing. It seems, you're a stronger version of you."_

 _Damon was baffled. Rubbing his hands through his hair, he felt some sense of relief. He looked at the glass of bourbon Ric poured. Ric, was right. He needed a drink. He sat down, and smiled, grabbing the glass, then furrowing his eyebrows and feeling confused, happy, lost, and worried all at once. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a big swig, and then spit it out. "God, Ric. Seriously, we've gotta work on your taste in Bourbon."_

 _"I only buy that for you. I prefer a beer. I'm human, beer actually works for me."_

 _"I guess me being half human now, makes that taste twice as bad then. Wow. Beer." He thought to himself. He thought about a beer and smirked, his signature Damon smirk._

 _"What? You look like your plotting. I don't trust that look." Skepticism in every word from Alaric's mouth, through his tone. Damon smiled. A little devilishly, but none the less, he flashed his pearly whites._

 _"I don't know. You mentioned beer and it got me to thinkin' about something. Whataya say? Beer? Pizza? Pool? Come on, let's be human together for a night? I'm a little new at this, in the twenty-first century."_

 _"Damon, you didn't also happen to miss the entire twentieth century as well."_

 _"Which is why, you should say yes." It actually didn't take much consideration from Alaric. He just came down from the high of vacation, and was in need of some serious bro time, since getting ready to try and start a school, and being in this serious relationship with Judith, and being a dad of twin witches._

 _"Caroline does have the girls tonight."_

 _"See."_

 _"Fine. Let's go. The grille?"_

 _"No. I was thinking more like... Atlantic City?"_

 _"What, Damon, that is-"_

 _"Six hours away by car, two by plane. Let's go. It's on me."_

 _Ric narrowed his eyes. "What do you suppose I tell my girlfriend?"_

 _"The truth."_

 _"Ha. You must literally have to deal with brain damage becoming human. The truth doesn't work, and I suck at lying."_

 _"Okay. I'll compel you to lie, and it'll be my fault."_

 _"That, I can do." Ric smiled._

 _"Of course. Blame it on Damon. I'm used to it." Damon smiled._

 _"Damon, we have to figure out how to fix you. We have to figure out if this is safe for you to stay this way."_

 _"We will, but until then... Let's go celebrate like two human bros." Damon put his leather jacket back on, and walked towards the door, when he felt his phone buzz. He looked at it. Somehow, he'd acquainted himself with social media, once he found out about Bonnie having an Instagram. He looked at a notification. Other than one picture of an Italian sunset, (Her Instagram was filled, with sunsets and sunrises) she hadn't posted much in weeks. Before that, she posted a picture of she, Caroline, Lucy and Sarah having a girl's night at her place she shared with Lucy and Sarah. Six weeks later, the first post, she's made. A picture of her holding spaghetti, that she made herself. Captioned,_ _ **made my first authentic, spaghetti e polpette.**_

 _He smirked. Her face was so happy. She wore no makeup, and her skin was darker. Which, he'd never seen that shade before. Her hair was kind of wavy, and she was laughing, looking off to the side. "Spaghetti and meatballs, huh?" He pulled the phone and took a closer look at her. He missed her. Her skin, her smell, her blood, her face, her green eyes, her rarely there smile. The one that didn't happen a lot, but happened to brighten an entire grey sky when it came out of hiding. Her hair was lighter, and everything, came back to him, that he tried not to think about it._

 _He remembered it all. Making love to her, that first and only time. The way she felt, wrapped around him. The way, when she held him, he felt protected, and loved. The way she bit him, so gently. For such a strong-minded, stubborn woman, with a harsh glare, and a sharp tongue; she was made of silk, and cotton and the gentlest touch he'd ever felt. He remembered what their hands looked like together as they lay there thumb-wrestling. How naturally they fit. How strong, his hand felt to her delicate hand. How, he pulled her body over his in the moment, and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her. How, he grabbed her backside, and pushed his way inside of her for the first time. The first face she made when she felt him inside of her, and the way she bit her lip, took harsher breaths, clenched his body, and lost control of her senses, while her neck rolled to the side, enabling him to bite her again, while he made love to her. Feeding on her and fucking her at the same time, forced his possessiveness. She belonged to him, once that moment happened. It's how he felt. Feeling the way her body hugged his, and how hot and wet she was. How he fit inside of her, like she was made for him. He had to stop remembering her this way. He smiled at the picture and double tapped it, turning the little heart under the picture red._

 _Yeah, of course he started an account. No, it wasn't under his name. It was under, a different name. He smirked and locked his phone, sliding it back into his pocket._

 _"You ready?" Ric asked locking up._

 _"You kidding? I'm always ready. I was born ready."_

 _"Alright, Atlantic City. Here we come." Ric got into Damon's Camaro, and waited for the engine to purr. It had been a while since he'd had a guy's night. The Caribbean was fun for the group, but when did the guys really get together since everything went down? This would hopefully be, a time to remember._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie looked at her phone when she got her first like, from_ _ **EternalClyde.**_ _EternalClyde liked all of her pictures. Except the ones with Enzo. Which there was only one. She was relatively new to social media. To be fair, she only had maybe twenty or so pictures. She smiled, and got ready to lock her phone, until she read the comment._ _ **Making me hungry**_ _with a lip licking, smiley face emoji._

 _She bit her bottom lip, and laid back in her bed. She took the picture earlier in the day, but, waited until she got out of the shower to post it. She realized she was capable of finding happiness. Calmness was a matter of control. Chaos was a matter of lack of understanding. It had been a month and every few days she focused on her elemental powers. They weren't nearly as strong as they were in the Caribbean and she noticed there was such a difference. She avoided the thoughts of what it meant, because all she wanted right now, was normal. Peace. Sanity._

 _She felt some withdrawal. She missed someone. She missed even the bickering. She missed his sarcasm, his wit, and his deplorable, personality. Alongside that, she missed his devilish grin, sinful kisses, and possessive, yet protective demeanor. But the space was good for them. She was just a regular girl in Italy. Sure, she was a witch. But, she wanted magic to something she used when she chose to. It wasn't needed to save someone, or hurt someone. She went to work every day. She helped people. She went out on weekends. She spent time with her cousin. She lived a normal life. Something she'd not done since she was fifteen. And even before that, it wasn't exactly normal, but this is the closest, to that, she's gotten. She missed this. She missed that fifteen-year-old-girl. She missed life before the supernatural._

 _She sat her phone down and turned the light out for bed. For the first time, life was slow, and steady, happy, and... boring. Something... someone was missing._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Two days later, Damon drove up to Ric's temporary place of residence; the Armory, dropping him off. Ric, was wearing the same clothes from two days ago, and a brand-new pair of sunglasses. Courtesy of Damon. Gucci, brand. His five o'clock shadow was more like a seven o'clock twilight, and he stumbled out of the car, half asleep. He and Damon had been gone for two days, and had not slept. Luckily Damon was good for it, in his current position of being still immortal. But he'd be lying if he didn't suddenly feel tired and want to sleep. He lived as a human for two days, and were feeling the repercussions as a human, who's body ached, and needed rest._

 _It was a few minutes until sunset, and Damon headed toward the Falls. He had no real purpose, right now. He had filled up on pizza, wings, beer, and omelets in the mornings. He doesn't remember this feeling, but he doesn't miss it. There are positives and negatives, to this human thing. He wasn't sure how long he could pull it off, but, he knew after a deep, and long nap, he'd have to find some blood again, and get back to being his, cold dead self. But he, loved every minute of his human weekend._

 _As he drove off, barely keeping a float. He stared at the setting sun and pulled over after a few minutes, not even making it to he falls. There, was a moment he looked at the sunset, and wondered if what she was doing. It didn't matter how many weeks had gone by, she was his first thought every morning, and his last thought every night. As the sun gradually, faded into the horizon, he found the emptiest piece of the highway, where there were no distinct landmarks. All he saw was grey pavement, green grass, and trees. Then, the skyline, with brief shades of navy blue and aquamarine were dissipating, and gradient orange and pinks spread throughout, hinting at the soon to be violet skies. Right at the tip of the sunset, right before it disappeared, he snapped the shot, as every single color, spread across the sky. Golden rays, aquamarine, navy blue, pieces of thin white clouds, with gentle paint strokes looking like a shading of grapefruit. That one picture, at the perfectly still moment of his life, was put on a memorable moment in time, captured in his phone. He tossed his head backwards onto the head rest, and put his sunglasses back down. Then before he could let sleep overtake him, he went to his_ _ **EternalClyde**_ _account, and uploaded his first picture. He captioned the picture..._ _ **The Beginning.**_

 _Not every sunset was the end of the day. For some it was the beginning. For vampires, the sunset, meant a start. For him, it was the beginning of something new. Yes, she took pictures of the sunsets also, but, he finally, had the perfect capture of a setting sun, that could rival hers. And he had to post it. She'd most likely never see this picture. He had twenty-two followers, and wondered, how teeny tiny his new picture could possibly be, in her new and adventurous world. So, adventurous, that she rarely had time to take pictures. Let alone enough pictures to see her life as she lived it, and tried pricing it together. She probably didn't even know who EternalClyde was, in his opinion. Hell, in the past forty-eight hours, her spaghetti picture obtained, one hundred fifty-six likes. She'd gained, more followers since being in Italy. She didn't have that many before. And he was just one, pretend account, without any pictures of his own spying on her, and the pictures she liked._

 _Seconds later the sun was gone, and so was any visual, of the previously colored sky, because Damon, let his eyelids shut to complete darkness. About, ten minutes later, he had no recollection of the last thirty minutes, he was out like a human light bulb._

 ** _..._**

 _Damon woke up around sunrise. Still off to the side of the road. Coincidentally, like a human, the sun woke him up, by hitting his face with warmth and penetratingly, bright, irritation. He opened his eyes slowly, still wearing glasses, in the same position he fell asleep in. His hand was still holding his cell phone, which he'd never locked. He'd looked down, at his upload. First picture, he uploaded, received him, thirteen additional follower requests, and eighteen likes. One like stood out, the only like that mattered._ _ **WitchyWoman.**_

 _The biggest grin hit his face, and suddenly, he was wide awake, holds his chest feeling the most amazing feeling... his heart beat thumping to the sound of a countdown clock. Counting the days, weeks, and months... until she reappeared. Be it face to face. Or... via social media._

 **Present Day**

Stefan listened to his brother prove himself wrong in seconds. "Look at you today, Damon. We have made several attempts to keep you calm. Several attempts, of you keeping your word to your best friend."

"And it feels unnatural."

"Then you know what you've gotta do."

"Yes. I think I do."

"Okay, we have about a twenty-minute drive, let's go."

"You are disappointed in me, aren't you?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Damon." Stefan looked at his brother. "Of course, I'm not. I'm surprised I kept you this long."

"Kept me?"

"Yes. Kept you. I was asked to do this. For as long as I could."

"Wow." Damon looked at Stefan giving him a surprised look "Wow, I see. So, she had you do this? She had you... what, watch me?" Damon laughed.

"Not watch you, per se. Just, help to keep your mind off things."

"Just like her, to ask you to watch me. Or anyone else for that matter. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't say it to someone else. Why does she think I need a baby sitter?"

"Baby sitter? No. Moral support? Yes. There's a difference."

"Why is she allowed to look out for me, when she wants, with her little spies or minions. But, when I'm trying to look out for her, I have to try not to-" he stopped himself. "I get it. I get it now. The rules apply to me, and not her." Damon laughed to himself. "Give me, that Bourbon. I need some liquid courage, so I can break this rule. And have something to blame it on."

"Pull over."

"What, why?"

"Because if you're drinking. I'm driving." Stefan said.

"Fine." Damon pulled over, grabbed the flask from Stefan, got into the passenger seat, and drank. The. He looked at the flask like it was spicier than he remembered. "I can't believe her. I mean, I can, but I can't ya know? She's such a control freak. I mean, she literally..." he laughed again. "Wow. Bonnie Bennett. You little, witch." Damon kept talking, and talking, and Stefan listened. Until Damon fell asleep. He gave him the wrong bottle. He gave him the bottle, Bonnie spelled. Then he looked over when he heard Damon's phone buzzing in his pants. Somehow, he managed to get into Damon's pants grab Damon's phone and answer it.

"Hello. Hey Babe! Yeah, I gave it to him. He's passed out." Stefan looked out to the highway driving, listening to her speak. "What? He asked you to?" Stefan looked at his brother. "Well what happened? She's not answering? Where's Abby?" Stefan hit the steering wheel. "I totally forgot, Abby was supposed to pick up the surprise. Okay. Did Abby say anything to you?" He listened intently. "Okay. U-huh. Right. Faith? That doesn't sound too good." Stefan stopped the car, and looked at his morbidly unconscious brother. "He's going to fucking kill me, you understand this, right? I gave him a potion that knocked him unconscious. No, I know it's not your fault sweetie. Okay. I guess, we really are going to see a little witch. Breaking the rules. Alright. Well, Damon's phone is about to die. So, I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes. Okay. Love you too."

Stefan hung up the phone. His brother would be out for another hour or more. Stefan reached for the real flask of just whiskey and took two swigs. "This day, just keeps getting more and more interesting. I just hope, when it's all said and done, I get some sort of best brother in the world, trip to Hawaii. Yeah, I'll take that. Hawaii, with my lady and no phone calls for two weeks." Then he glanced at his unconscious brother, laughing at his life. Because he'd, honestly, have it, no other way.

* * *

 **A/N – Bonnie will confront Enzo eventually. Just remember this story is being told backwards and in flashbacks. So, by present day, a lot has happened, but the story isn't being all told in order, and from different perspectives. Hopes? Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Lucy (Circumstance)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**  
 **Chapter 10 - Bonnie & Lucy (Circumstance)**  
 **R-M**

 **A/N Sorry for the long overdue, update. I honestly have several chapters written for this for a couple of months, but I sit on them sometimes when I don't think I'm happy with them. And good thing I did, because I revamped this chapter by adding more elements to it. This chapter is in Lucy's POV during the "Present Day" portion. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lucy's sixth sense felt Bonnie's distress. She left the mansion, for the second time today. She'd been in and out, and all around town, but, right now, she headed back towards Abby's place, when she tried call Bonnie's phone several times, and received no answer. The psychic ability was both a gift and a curse to Lucy. She tried getting a visual of the day, praying, and hoping it would all go as planned, but... she was being shut out by a psychic block.

Her car raced through the streets of Mystic Falls. Sarah had dialed Lucy several times. But, Lucy was ignoring phones calls. She was at the center of a chaotic day, that was supposed to be peaceful. Damon had both messaged and called her. Stefan had tried to be a voice of reason. Caroline helped her plan this day, and was left alone for the mere fact of Lucy's trusting her to handle things by herself for a little while. But that's what Caroline Forbes did. She planned events, and made sure that when she barked orders at people, they listened.

Lucy's foot couldn't push the pedal to the metal fast enough. She was taking backstreets, side streets, and cutting corners, like no ones business. By the time she'd made it about five minutes away from Abby's house, she'd looked down at her phone as it continued ringing off the hook.

Cool, calm, and collected Lucy, who never lost her temper, and managed to keep the group level headed was ready to throw her phone out of the car window. But, she couldn't, as heavily relied on as she was. So, looking down at the screen and seeing a certain name as it rang through on her phone, brought on immediate stress.

 ** _Past - Five months after the Caribbean_**

 _"I can't believe we are actually headed black already. I'm gonna miss this place." Bonnie said packing her things. She and Lucy had a few days of traveling between them. They would be going to the airport and traveling over a day and a half. They would have three layovers, flying from Pisa to London, London to New York, and New York to Norfolk, then driving back to Mystic Falls._

 _"I know, Ms. Cecilia has been amazing." Lucy said. "And, strangely enough, I actually miss Mystic Falls."_

 _"You never miss any place." Bonnie was surprised._

 _"Exactly. I miss Sarah, always asking advice. Us having random girls nights, and just, not doing anything but eating and watching movies. Caroline coming over and making her amazing cosmos. And Stefan, being so goofy, and kind of cute when he takes my words, and uses them in sentences." Lucy smiled. "He's adorable." She said, casually._

 _Bonnie caught that, and giggled. "Stefan? Really?"_

 _"Oh come on. Not like that cuzzo. It's just, he's kind of an interesting guy." Lucy smiled. She watched Bonnie watch her while they watched each other, knowingly. "What?" She grinned._

 _"You know, he and Caroline are really, in a weird place. Since the Caribbean."_

 _"It's normal. Relationships have those moments. I have no doubt they'll get it together. If it's what they want." Lucy said._

 _"Do you think it's what they want?"_

 _"I don't know, how would I know?"_

 _"Using your psychic abilities, I'm guessing you've tried reading them both."_

 _"Bon..." Lucy warned. "I don't like to get involved in people's relationships. Well, maybe except yours. Because I know, what I know about you. But, I refuse to involve myself in things like this because, it can end in disaster."_

 _"Yeah. You're right. I listen to Caroline, and I feel like she's missing something in her life."_

 _"Maybe, she's just exhausted with trying to help Alaric get this school started. Maybe she just needs her best friend back so she can vent, and release. Besides, I've stolen you for half a year. Imagine, how, everyone, especially someone in particular, misses you." Lucy insinuated. Bonnie shook her head and stood up walking out of Lucy's room._

 _"That's my cue. Ci vediamo in mattinata! Bueno notte!" (See you in the morning. Goodnight!)_

 _"Bon, wait!" Lucy called out._

 _"What?"_

 _"Have you spoken to Damon?"_

 _"Lucy?"_

 _"I'm serious. We talk everyday, and you pretend nothing's wrong. After what you told me, happened between you two, we both know, why your magic was acting up. Did you tell him, you're on your way home?"_

 _Bonnie looked bothered, and slightly, annoyed. "No. I haven't. Luce... he and I are impossible. Our relationship goes from up to down. We drive each other crazy. And okay, we aren't the reason Elena got hurt. But, us being together, could hurt Elena and Enzo, making them feel betrayed."_

 _"Two people you haven't spoken to since St. Thomas Bay Five months ago?"_

 _"News flash, I haven't spoken to Damon either."_

 _"Yeah, but you told him, you couldn't be with him. Because you were worried about... what? Two people who's lives you've saved. Two people, who... hurt you, deceptively, by taking your essence. Sure, they didn't know the affects it would have, but neither have asked you how you are."_

 _"Not just that, I didn't understand my magic then either."_

 _"Well, now you do. As far as E and E are concerned... It's time to stop thinking about them. It's been five months since you've heard from them." Lucy insisted Bonnie rethink and re-evaluate her last five months._

 _"They haven't been on my mind for five months."_

 _"Good. Because, five months ago, you told me you needed to clear your head, situate things, and understand your magic better."_

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"In five months you've listened to your magic, and not had to really use it. You've become in touch with your spiritual self, and learned why you're magic was affecting the weather. You can't help it. You're an elemental witch Bonnie. And he is your spiritual anchor. The emotions you were fighting, for him, was an internal battle with yourself. You need to stop fighting how you feel about Damon. And Elena and Enzo, should be able to come to terms with it eventually."_

 _"And, so what? Lucy, it's been five months, you think Damon waited for me? Because, I don't. And I honestly don't blame him. He poured his heart out to me, and I left. I know Damon better than anyone. I hurt him. And he is not a very forgiving person."_

 _Lucy walked up to her cousin, grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Bonnie, you came to Italy to be brave and strong, and clear your head. Now that you've gotten your mind taken care of the past five months, please, take care of your heart."_

 _"Luce-"_

 _"Promise me, you'll talk to him?"_

 _Bonnie shook her head, like she felt defeated. She was afraid of Damon. Not in the physical sense, but emotionally. He was so intense, and it scared her. He forced himself into her life, and her mind, and some point her heart. But of all the people, in her life, he was the one, who she never meant to care for. He was the one, she saw right through. Then, he forced himself into her heart, and she couldn't help the intense connection they had. It was so strong, they became inherantly dependent on one another. Until he desiccated. When he did that, he took something from her, between them, that she swore she'd never let him have again._

 _Her trust._

 _She didn't want Damon to see her that vulnerable, ever again. But in this moment she watched her cousin, whom she believed in, and believed in her. Lucy didn't get involved in people's relationships. But for some reason, she felt, the connection between Damon and Bonnie._

 _When it came to finding her happy ending, or even happy beginning, Bonnie wanted to be fearless when it came to love. Or at least, open herself up, to accept it._

 _"I promise." Was the last words, before she hugged her good night._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie was only supposed to be gone for three months. But she decided to stay longer with Lucy. They worked at the restaurant on weekdays and volunteered on weekends by day and enjoyed Italy by night. Bonnie and Lucy became closer than ever. She even took to her social media account more often posting pictures of their adventures. No one remembered Bonnie being this outgoing and "smiley." They always knew Caroline and Elena for being the ones to be spontaneous and up for a party and a drink._

 _But, as of late, Bonnie had obliterated any old notions about her being more reserved and under the radar. It goes back to her taking Damon on the late swims in the ocean, and smoking witches brew with him. She was really fun, when people gave her half a chance to be herself, and not just the "town witch."_

 _Bonnie was learning so much about herself, since being gone, and even though she wanted to take all of the credit, everyone in her life had some credit for her self-discovery. Because, her relationships with everyone, helped her to discover the type of woman she wanted to be._

 _At one point, Caroline had commented to Stefan about how much Bonnie had changed, in a good way. She realized how happy Bonnie had become, when people weren't relying on her to be, a savior. It even made Caroline start to think about how much she'd missed just enjoying life, and having fun. She loved motherhood, and everything that came with it. But the thoughts that she also loved the idea, that she still had a young life, and wanted to enjoy it as both a mom, and a woman, had been lingering in her mind lately._

 _She reached out to Tyler, who'd she began spending more time with lately. Outside, of Stefan, Alaric, and the kids, Tyler had been her closest friend while Bonnie was away. Elena, showed up once and a while and from the looks of it, she had seen better days._

 _Today, she'd come by the Grille, not expecting to see Caroline, Stefan, Sarah, and Matt getting things ready for Bonnie and Lucy's homecoming._

 _Caroline and Stefan noticed right away that Elena was not herself. She came in with her hair in a French braid. She wore shorts and a tank top as the end of the summer was still hot in Mystic Falls, near the Fall. When she walked in, she had on sunglasses and didn't see them._

 _Caroline nudged Stefan to check on Elena, and when he looked up to see her, she was trying to order food. He walked slowly to her, and noticed right away she had discoloration in her arms, such as bruising, and spotting._

 _"Hey, Elena?" He called out. She immediately tried to turn her shoulder, and pretend she wasn't herself. But when Stefan still stood there, waiting for her to turn around, she finally gave out._

 _"Stefan, hey."_

 _"So, uhh, how are you? It's been a while."_

 _"Oh gosh. Busy. I am on a fast track program, right now. After they added all of my credits together from previous semesters. So, I'll be starting med school in a year. And I've just not really slept much lately." She seemed almost discombobulated, and still wearing her glasses, she refused to take them off._

 _"Really? That's good." He said, with concern, in his voice and glances. He looked over her arms. "What happened, Elena?"_

 _"Oh, these? Well, I actually am taking phlebotomy right now. We practice on each other, and it leaves this bruising."_

 _"You're a vampire?"_

 _"Yeah. I know. Weird right?"_

 _He tilted his head, and furrowed his brows. "Yeah. Really weird." The Grille was still dimly lit, so him noticing it, was a big deal to him, but she insisted it was nothing._

 _"So, is it safe, you being round so much blood?"_

 _"Yeah, Stefan. I'm fine, why? Did you talk to Bonnie or something?"_

 _"Talk to Bonnie about what?" Elena was nervous, wondering if Bonnie had spilled the beans about their confrontation in the Caribbean. "I'm asking, because you're a vampire, and it can be hard to be around so much blood, all of the time."_

 _"I'm fine Stefan. I'll be fine okay. Anyways. I just came to get food for a friend; one of my classmates. They ordered it, and I'm picking it up. They couldn't get a break between classes."_

 _"Yeah, sure got it." He said casually. "Hey, umm, the welcome back party is this Saturday, for Bon and Lucy. You going to come? Caroline said, she mentioned it to you."_

 _"Uhmmm, I'm gonna try. School is pretty hectic." She smiled nervously, and Stefan felt weird about the whole encounter. But he didn't want to pressure her. "So, I should go, but, it was great to see you."_

 _"Yeah, it was, Elena. Don't be a stranger, okay? I know you and Damon broke up, but, we are your friends." He assured her. She nodded her head, smiling, as the food came. She grabbed it and left quickly. Stefan watched her walk out of the Grille, and turned to explain the whole encounter to Caroline, as weird as it was._

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Two days later..._**

 _(Ding Dong)_

 _Caroline runs to her door, ready to answer it, unsuspecting, of opening it to... "BONNIE!" She grabbed her best friend and hugged her, like she needed her for air. She tugged Bonnie's neck until she began choking. "Oh my gosh. Sorry." She pulled back and looked at her, making sure she was okay. Bonnie held her throat, and looked at Caroline and they both laughed. "Geez. Sorry, Bon. I missed you."_

 _"Its okay. I actually missed your overly excited, hugs. Where I almost need CPR afterwords." Caroline looked around at Bonnie and pulled her in. She walked her through the front door and into the kitchen, sat her down onto the bar stool, and started to make her something to eat._

 _"You must be starved." Caroline started to make a sandwich._

 _"Actually, I'm really tired. I need to get some rest. I just wanted to stop by and say hi."_

 _"Hi, what? Where are you headed?"_

 _"I booked a room downtown. I have some places to look at next week. I've been apartment hunting online for about a month now."_

 _"A hotel, stop it. Bonnie, you can stay here."_

 _"Ehh, I'm not sure. I think I should-"_

 _"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline insisted. "Stay here. I can let the twins sleep in one room and give you the other twins room. They won't mind. They'll love having you around." Caroline pleaded, almost done making a sandwich for her friend. Bonnie could tell Caroline really wanted the company, and she hated the idea of turning her down, because Caroline would insist until Bonnie changed her mind anyways. She didn't want to fight a losing battle with Caroline Forbes._

 _"Sure, but, it'll only be a week okay? I'm sure one of these places I checked out should be a good fit for me?"_

 _"What about Luce? Where is she staying?"_

 _"She is staying with Sarah. They worked it out a few weeks ago. I was going stay with Sarah, but Lucy decided to come back to Mystic Falls. I thought it was a good chance for me to finally get my own place. Ya know, privacy?"_

 _"Uh huh. Privacy." Caroline gave a shifty eye. "You know the boys already mentioned thinking you'd be coming to the boarding house. Is that something you discussed with them?" She smiled, with a another shifty eye, and a half grin._

 _"No." she snapped. "Absolutely not. The boarding house? That's a joke, right?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"What's with you and Lucy, huh? I don't need to force anything. I'm okay." Bonnie understood Caroline, was trying to be insinuative._

 _"Okay, okay?" Caroline grabbed a knife and began cutting the sandwich in half. Then she grabbed a glass, and poured some peach tea, and added a couple pieces of ice cubes. "You know, he's been gone a lot lately... right?_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Damon."_

 _"Really?" She wasn't sure this was a good thing or a bad thing, but it didn't feel good at all. "Well that's good. He's got a life." Bonnie tried to play off how much she wanted to actually know. The older she got the more aloof she tried to be about Damon, but the more obvious it was to Caroline. "He seems happy, right?" She back tracked._

 _"Well, still an asshole, with jokes that only he laughs at. But generally speaking, he's not causing any havoc. He only comes around once in a while. He's been gone a lot lately."_

 _Bonnie smiled. She sipped her tea, and tried to forget about it just as soon as the thought crossed her mind. "Thanks for the lunch." She bit into her sandwich, and hummed. She had initially played off that she was so hungry. She hated airplane food, and didn't eat in airports because she didn't want to use airplane bathrooms. The sound of the flushing toilets terrified her._

 _"No problem. I was actually thinking of going to the Grille Saturday night for dinner. How does that sound?"_

 _"Low key?"_

 _Caroline lied. "Totally."_

 _"Sure." Bonnie kept eating her sandwich. "So, how's Stefan?"_

 _"He's good. He stays busy. He's involved with town hall, stuff. He works a lot with Matt, so that's been good."_

 _"And you two?"_

 _"Us two? We are good, I guess. He's my best friend. We've established this. We will always be best friends."_

 _"And... what about beyond that?" Bonnie asked just before sinking her teeth into the sandwich again._

 _"I don't know. We are still in a place where we are trying to figure things out. He's great with the girls. They love him." She smiled. "He lets them practice magic tricks on him, that Alaric refuses. I mean, he's a vampire and heals easy." She laughed._

 _"Stefan, is very good with the girls. I'm glad. How's the school coming along?"_

 _"Well, that's another thing. Stefan and Matt have been the ones dealing with city hall on the paperwork, and the layout of the school. They were going to volunteer the boarding house, but I decided against it."_

 _"Why, it's too much house for the guys? Two men, in a mansion? It's laughable."_

 _"Yeah, but... there's an opportunity to use an open lot next to the armory, and build a brand new facility."_

 _"Caroline, the money it would cost to do that?" Bonnie asked starting to sip her tea._

 _"Damon and Stefan both said they'd fund it." Bonnie spit her tea out, all over the cabinet._

 _"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_

 _"It's okay." Caroline laughed and cleaned it up._

 _"It would cost millions Care."_

 _"Yeah, they all looked at the figures. Somewhere around ten million. Or just under that."_

 _"Geez I really never thought about how much money they had. I just never gave it thought."_

 _"Me either. But I looked it up, and still nothing online, in any data bases or anything. But the Salvatore Family's Wood Mill, was an exceptionally successful business. When they sold it, they bought into it, so they still make money on it."_

 _"Wow." Bonnie said as she ate. "This is delicious, by the way!"_

 _"Good!" She smiled. Just then her phone started to ring, and she gave a giddy grin when she answered it. Bonnie watched her. Assuming it was Stefan. "Hello? Yes, well, Bonnie just got here, and I may have to reschedule-"_

 _"No-" Bonnie whispered. Then she put her hands into a prayer position and cupped her left cheek signifying she was sleepy._

 _"Uhhhm. Well, I guess she's really tired. So we are still on for a movie. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."_

 _"So, things seem good."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, lately on the phone, you seem indifferent about Stefan, but just now, you looked excited."_

 _"Oh, no. That was Tyler." Caroline said watching Bonnie's eyes widen. "No. Nooo. It's not like that Bon. We just started hanging out again, and it's like old times ya know? Totally friendly, I swear." Caroline tried convincing herself, but Bonnie nodded her head._

 _"Mmm hmmm, okay. I'll be here when you get back. Waiting..." Bonnie smiled. Caroline threw a kitchen towel at her._

 _"Bon, I'm serious."_

 _"You better go, don't leave him waiting." Bonnie laughed. Caroline shook her head, while grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "School night, young lady!" Bonnie called out jokingly as Caroline headed out the door._

 **oOo Present Day oOo**

Lucy Bennett came along way in the past several years in Mystic Falls. From a gypsy who couldn't stay anywhere for longer than a few months, maybe a year, to a resident, and permanent fixture among this group of people. She was relied on at times, and needed. But other times, she was laughed with, joked with, planned get togethers, especially the once a month, necessary girls nights, and now, a family woman who not only was babysitting regularly, but finding it hard to forget her own desire for the possibility of children later on.

Today was no exception, of those days she was needed. She picked up her phone, when she saw his name, and decided to answer it.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. My favorite Bennett. Well, not my favorite Bennett. But, a close runner up." He laughed annoyingly, as he loved getting under peoples skin.

"I don't have time for games. What... do... you... want?"

"I want to see her."

"No." She said sternly. "It's not happening. Don't, create more problems, then need be."

"Who, me?" He laughed. "Never. I wouldn't think of it."

"I'm so serious. Today, isn't the day... let her have this day. That was the deal. You'd let her have this day, and then you'd make the switch."

"Well, the thing is... I want the little girl instead."

"No. You told her, you'd leave her kids alone. You said that. You promised her!"

"Yeah. I did. But, I change my mind. Get me the girl, or the deals off!"

"She won't, take that deal. She won't take that deal, and you know it."

"She takes the deal, or I kill them both."

Lucy sat speechless in her car. And then, there was nothing but a dial tone, on the other end of her phone.

 ** _oOo Flash back to Five months after the Caribbean trip oOo_**

 _A couple of days later, Bonnie was getting her things together. She had just came from viewing an apartment earlier that day and was getting out of the shower. She decided against doing anything crazy to her hair. She just kind of wore it down and flowy. Since being in Italy, she didn't get her hair cut. She didn't trust anyone to cut her hair. Sarah started to trim her ends a while back, and she only let Sarah do it. But after five months her hair had grown a few inches and she just braided it every night and wore it wavy the following day._

 _The heat in Mystic Falls was not calming, even though the Fall was approaching. So, the body was misty within minutes of feeling the hot atmosphere. Bonnie put on a tank top, with some jean shorts and flip flops. Italy was warm, but not this warm. When she walked out of the bathroom, Caroline walked up to her, and grinned. "Very casual."_

 _"Yeah, it's just dinner, right?"_

 _"Yeah, but I did invite Sarah and Lucy too." Bonnie knew that meant Caroline wanted Bonnie to change her clothes._

 _"Oh. I'm sorry. This weather is miserable." Bonnie wanted to keep her casual clothes on, but Caroline's face, wanted her to change._

 _"It's just a couple of hours."_

 _"Fine. I'll, go put on a long skirt?" She smiled at Caroline. And Caroline kept looking at her, like she wanted an elaboration. "And a thick, high-waisted belt?" She kept trying to hold Caroline's gaze, while Caroline kept grinning. "And some mascara, and lip gloss! Better?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you." Caroline went to get Lizzy and Josie ready for the sitter. Bonnie listened to her from the other room. Her voice distant, and still strong, and in charge. "Now girls, mommy and auntie Bonnie will be back later. Or maybe just mommy, I'm not sure yet." Bonnie rolled her eyes, understanding the insinuation was for her to talk to Damon and maybe not come back home tonight. She brushed her teeth listening some more. "The sitter will be here in like five minutes. I really like this one. Don't you?"_

 _"Yes mommy." They both said._

 _"She's been here twice. So let's not do any secret witchy tricks okay?"_

 _"Okay mommy."_

 _"No magic. I gave her a list of movies you can watch and your bed time. You will eat dinner when she says or no popcorn for you. Okay?"_

 _"Okay mommy. We'll be good girls." Lizzy said._

 _"Promise, mommy." Josie followed._

 _Wow, they play off each other well. Bonnie thought, while she laughed to herself._

 _"Okay. If she calls me, and I have to rush home, it's not going to be good. So listen, and behave yourselves." She kissed them each on the forehead or cheek. Bonnie could tell, as she listened. The two girls giggle, probably because Caroline squeezed or tickles them, then she heads downstairs with them, while Bonnie finishes up. She fiddled with her over grown bangs a bit, and tosses them aimlessly to the side of her face, because they were basically chin length now, and her hair was a closer the middle of her back, in length. It had gotten lighter while she was gone, and her skin darker. All the while, her green eyes were pretty incandescently lit by the reflection of the sun more these days than ever before. Her magic affected her eye color._

 _She walked downstairs and sat with her God daughters. "Hi Auntie Bon." Lizzy said hugging her._

 _"Hello sweetie. And you too Josie. You guys ready for a fun night with the sitter?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Here, Auntie Bonnie got you some new necklaces. I finally found them in my luggage." She grabbed two necklaces with opal gemstones. "Here, this is known as black opal."_

 _"But it's colorful."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Weird name right. But maybe it's because the color black, isn't a color after all, but the absorption of every other color."_

 _"Absorption?"_

 _"What's that mean?"_

 _"It means, it's every color absorbed into one form of darkness, because their is an absence of light." She said. "These necklaces, are symbolic of how special you are. All of these rainbows, are the layers of the beautiful and unique special qualities you have." She spoke as she fastened the necklaces on them, and Caroline smiled. The two girls stood patiently while the necklaces were put on them, and they were in aww of the beauty. Small necklaces and gems just right for the two miniature girls. "Whatever you do, don't take these off. Okay. I had them made special for you both."_

 _The girls giggled and smiled. "Okay. We won't." One of them said. Caroline walked to Bonnie and whispered a little Thank you. Bonnie nodded happily._

 _"Okay, we should head out, the sitter is here." The two girls remained mesmerized as their mother and god mother walked out of the house, leaving instructions for the sitter._

 ** _..._**

 _Lucy and Sarah were timed to arrive just as Bonnie and Caroline did. When the woman met outside of the parking lot, Bonnie noticed the other two girls were slightly dressy too. She ignored it. "Hey Luce, have you caught up on sleep?" She asked._

 _"Uhh, as much as I'm gonna get. You know I'm not a big sleeper. You?"_

 _"Same. I'm a little tired, but not sleepy."_

 _"Yes, well its technically, almost two am in Italy right now." Lucy reminded her._

 _"Yeah, we are eating kind of late." Bonnie said. "Hi Sarah. I missed you." Bonnie hugged her. All of the women reunited before heading inside._

 _"I've missed you too. But, luckily, school has kept me busy." Sarah said hugging Bonnie. She pulled up and smiled. "Wait, you look different."_

 _"I told her that too." Caroline said._

 _"I just tanned, so my skin is darker, and my hair is lighter."_

 _"How can you tan, you're a vampire?"_

 _"I don't know, I suppose my witch blood has become more powerful." She said._

 _"No it's not that. Your body is different."_

 _"I spent lots of time eating Italian food." She laughed. "So, I've gained a little weight."_

 _"No, but... it's different. Your hips are a little bigger. Not crazy big, just bigger. And your body just looks different. I cant explain it." Sarah said._

 _"Well, I wish my boobs got bigger." She laughed, but she felt a light bit of plumping in them lately._

 _"Don't we all hunny." Caroline laughed. The closer they got to the Grille, the girls just kept laughing. Once inside they walked until they got to the back corner where everyone was waiting for them._

 _"WELCOME HOME!" Matt jumped out, and the two women looked up surprised to see everyone there waiting for them._

 _"Oh, my, gosh, I should've known." Bonnie said. "Caroline Forbes, you're in so much trouble.. I hate you." Bonnie looked at Lucy, and Lucy was just as shocked._

 _"Wow, you ladies look tanned and beautiful."_

 _"Thanks Matt." Lucy walked up to hug him. Everyone was getting acquainted again and trying to remember each other faces and see how much everyone changed in five months._

 _"Not just us. Sarah looks like she's been working out, a lot." Bonnie said._

 _"Yeah, well thanks to Matt. I do workout more. He runs this boot camp a couple days a week and I take it." She smiled. They shared a really sweet glance to one another, and kept in the conversation._

 _"Yeah, Matt, you still look really freakin' strong." Lucy laughed. "But, somehow Ric, looks more refined."_

 _"It's the goatee." He smirked. Rubbed his fingers in his short, neatly trimmed beard._

 _"What about me?" Stefan asked walking up to the Amazon known as Lucy and hugged her sort of intimately like they'd known each other a lifetime, as more than friends. "Do I look different?"_

 _Lucy tried hard to just ignore that feeling, that his entire body pressed against hers, didn't make her feel something, she knew she shouldn't have. "Stefan, you still look studly. You and the perfectly put together Caroline, look exactly the same. No complaints on my end. It's almost as if," she paused sarcastically, "you just don't age."_

 _"Vampires." Ric snuck in cynically._

 _"Where is Judith? Ric?"_

 _"Oh, visiting her family. Which works out for me. I forgot how consuming having a girlfriend really was. She'll be gone until the end of September. I guess. I don't know. I'm just, taking my life day at a time."_

 _"Sounds good Professor X." Lucy called him._

 _"Haha very funny."_

 _"School, for the gifted, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Wish, there was something like this, when I was growing up. Could've made childhood, so much easier. It's a good thing your doing."_

 _"Thanks. I'm definitely, trying." He said sipping beer. "Still a job opportunity for you, if you ever decide to make residence here in MF. The students... especially Josie and Lizzie could use you."_

 _"Thank you Ric. It's definitely a great offer."_

 _"You too, Bonnie. Bennett's are such a huge part of MF lineage, and witch history in general. I know, it's not glamorous, or Italy... but, you'd make a huge difference in the future of the supernatural world. Plus, I remember Sheila, she was a great professor, and... I don't know. I can see you being the same influence she was."_

 _Bonnie smiled at the thought. She'd honestly never given her grandmothers legacy in terms of being a college professor as much thought, when it came to her own future endeavors. "I appreciate that Ric. Honestly, and it's a lot to think about. But, I'll give it some thought."_

 _"Yeah, of course. I'll definitely be in touch. But, enough about business. Let me buy you girls a round. It's been too long."_

 _"I'm not really, in a drinking mood." Bonnie said._

 _"Well, yeah, I guess drinking four nights a week in Italy will do that to you."_

 _"Caroline! I didn't drink four nights a week in-"_

 _"Cuzzo, shut up. Don't lie. You've tried every drink under the sun and moon, at least twice."_

 _Bonnie shook her head, and gave Lucy the look like she needed to be warned. "Exactly. Spill all the tea." Sarah laughed, forcing Bonnie to turn to the dance floor and avoid them. Her drinking happened for more than one reason. Some nights to cope with Enzo's attack. Some nights to forget about her and Damon. And some nights, just because it was fun, and she loved just letting things go. Her mind was stuck on a memory from the last time she'd seen Damon. The complicated and intense moment they shared. The moment she let him down, and left him. The moment, he could no longer just be her friend. She clutched her hands, and pinched herself, to get the nerve up, to move forward, and hopefully have a conversation with him, tonight. If they could even make eye contact with one another._

 _Everyone was talking, and watching each other talk. Conversations were being had about the Bennett women's trip, and the fact that they'd kept it a secret that they'd gone to Africa for two weeks during their time away. Lucy was filling everyone in, and Bonnie became an observer of her own life, as it happened before her. Reliving the time she spent away through her cousins stories. Lucy was a better story teller than Bonnie, and Bonnie didn't mind it. She just watched Stefan stay near Lucy most of the time, and Caroline, didn't seem to notice, care, or mind it, one bit. Bonnie watched on silently, they way everyone had paired off and spoke among themselves, even while talking as a group._

 _And in all the connecting, reminiscing, and laughter, two people remained utterly quiet. Not speaking a word to each other._

 _When she heard a familiar voice, she turned and gave her first and only ear to ear grin of the night. Probably, the voice, of the sanest person she knew, on top of the most familiar person to her childhood memories who could still bring the old Bonnie out of her. He smiled gleefully, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tyler should be here soon, he was wrapping up some last minute stuff." Matt announced. "Bonnie, you look, stunning. I mean you and Lucy both do. But something is different about you Bonnie."_

 _"I tanned, and my hair is lighter, and slightly longer." She said._

 _"Yeah it is." He admitted. "I've just never seen you like this. You are almost glowing?" Everyone was still in another conversation, as he snapped her out of her daydream. "You look sexy, to be honest. Not that I'm hitting on you, or maybe I am." She laughed. "Jus sayin' Bon, I may have to forget we've been like brother and sister for over twenty years."_

 _"Matt, you're being too kind."_

 _"No, I'm being honest. You look beautiful, Bon. You're almost glowing."_

 _"Matt, I look normal. Stop. Please. You're all making me uncomfortable." She said._

 _"Sorry. It's just hard to look away from you. I'm not being funny. Are you mad?"_

 _Her grin peaked through her gentle, loose waves again. "No. I'm definitely not mad at your compliment. I just wish people would stop noticing me. I've only tanned, and gained a little weight. And yes my hair is kind of lighter. But that's the sun for ya. So, yeah." She kissed his cheek gently and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you Matt. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back."_

 _Meanwhile, one social Salvatore, took notice to his brother's, absence of witty and unconventionally funny jokes, sarcasm, and strong presence. Stefan turned to look at his brother, who hadn't said more than two words since he'd been at the Grille period. He walked over to Damon, and stood silently near him, and then watched Damon order a drink._

 _"Why are you so quiet?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Bonnie and Lucy are here for the first time in five months. You haven't even said hi."_

 _"I didn't want to interrupt them. I'll get to it Stefan. Quit being paranoid." Damon sipped his drink. He looked at Stefan again. "I will get around to it." He reiterated, then Stefan heard Damon's phone buzz and watched him check it. Stefan's brows furrowed. Knowing Damon, it could be anybody. But that's the problem. Anybody, could be texting Damon, and he's been really secretive lately. It worried Stefan that he'd distanced himself lately._

 _"Who's so important, right now?"_

 _"No one in particular. Just a friend." Damon said sipping his bourbon. Then both of their eyes turned when they saw Bonnie walk out of the bathroom._

 _"She looks different, right? Kind of like, she hasn't been drinking blood lately." Stefan noted, looking at Damon ironically. "Kind of human-like. Kind of, supple and fresh. She even smells different, hmm what's that potent and delicious scent..." Stefan took in a whiff "... Wow. If I'm being honest, she smells, aroused."_

 _"Shut up Stefan!"_

 _"What? She does. Her hips are wider. Her body is clearly different. Matt pointed out she had a glow."_

 _"She's looking like she got a tan, and grew her hair out." Damon was trying to play it off, but he sounded exactly like Bonnie. Trying to downplay her changes. They weren't human changes or vampire changes. It had to do with her witch blood._

 _"Yeah, I guess. It's just, we both know, you've been going through changes since we left the island. Maybe she has too. She even smells different." Stefan got closer to his brother and watched Bonnie more carefully. "Don't you think?" But Damon had been watching how Bonnie had been changing over her social media accounts. He noticed her changes before anyone. Even Lucy didn't noticed much because she saw Bonnie everyday. But in his mind, Stefan was trying to make Damon think too much about it. And he wasn't one to allow anyone to catch him off guard, and if they did, he wouldn't show it._

 _"Got damnit, Stefan. Why do you always have to try and get in my head? Go away. Bug Caroline, or Lucy." Damon snapped._

 _"Fine." He grabbed a beer and laughed under his own breath before walking away. Damon turned to see Bonnie avoiding looking his direction. Why were things so awkward? When they parted ways they were like two people who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now they could barely look at one another. He wasn't angry, or was he? Before he could gather any courage to walk over and speak to her, Tyler ran up behind her and grabbed her hugging her._

 _"Bonnie Bennett." He sounded happy and energetic. His aggressive behaviors, were exhibiting his wolf blood, and he caught a quick whiff of her blood, and felt himself almost growl. He quickly calmed himself down. "Wow. You smell, oh my God. You smell, very... hmmm. Different, and kind of... sweet." He said at the last minute change his words. She smelled more than good. She was awakening the wild inside of him. He felt himself feeling primal towards her. Even Damon noticed it. He watched Tyler clutch his temples, and shake his head._

 _"Sorry Tyler. I didn't put too much perfume on."_

 _"It's, okay. I don't smell perfume. Something is different about you." He smiled, and when his body grabbed her to hug her, it bothered Damon, somehow. "You two look beautiful. I guess the Italian sun is good for the skin." He smiled. Then he turned to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her Amazonian frame. "You guys look great."_

 _"You too Tyler, what is going on around here, are you working out with Matt or what? Why is everyone in such better shape then when we left?" Lucy asked._

 _"Maybe we just ate too much while we were away." Bonnie laughed looks at her cousin. "We did work in a restaraunt. And Ms. Cecilia didn't make it a secret she thought we were too skinny when we got there."_

 _"True." Lucy agreed._

 _"But seriously, Tyler. You look good."_

 _"Thanks. Well, I'm coaching high school and college football. So, I stay really busy. Actually, I coach at the college, and I'm the head of the athletic department the high school. Hell week is approaching, so, I have to be in better shape than my players."_

 _"Well, you definitely did that." Lucy smiled._

 _Bonnie looked at him. "Your body is on ten."_

 _"More like twenty." Lucy laughed. Both Stefan and Caroline felt some kind of way about it. Not angry or upset, just, some type of way about her comment towards Tyler._

 _"She's right. Tyler, you look like you're in better shape than high school." Bonnie agreed. "And you were in incredible shape, in high school."_

 _"Thanks ladies. And with that said... How about a round of drinks on me?" Tyler called out to the bartender._

 _"And I can't say no to that." Lucy got ready to take toss another drink back, while Bonnie considered not drinking, until her nerves hit her in the gut, hard. Everyone cheered and placed their orders. While, Damon decided he should man up and finish the drink in hand and say Hi._

 _Caroline was standing next to Bonnie though, and Damon was waiting for the moment she'd be alone. Somehow, telling her she looked beautiful in front of a group of people, didn't feel right. And he never shyed away from saying anything to anyone. But, tonight proved to get the best of him._

 _"Bonnie, why haven't you spoken to Damon?"_

 _"What? Oh, I'm making my rounds. I'll get there."_

 _"Okay. Just making sure your not like, nervous."_

 _"Of Damon? Pft. No, he's Damon. Come on." She said. She then made a "Pft" sound one more time, and drank her drink. Liquid courage was what she needed. "So, quiet get together, huh?"_

 _"Hey, I had to get you out to see everyone. And you know I can't hold water. So, I did good."_

 _"You did. Surprisingly. It doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kill you."_

 _"Bonnie, I love you. And you're the Godmother of my children. So, killing me, isn't an option." At that point, Caroline cleared her throat, as she was interrupted by Damon._

 _"Hello, Blondie. Hello, shorty." Bonnie turned looked at Caroline who stood before her and made big eyes, knowing Damon was behind her. Caroline nudged her, and she took one more drink._

 _"Damon... hey." Caroline smiled and looked to Bonnie and started whispering for her to remember their talk about Damon. Bonnie hesitated for a second, not because she was embarrassed, but because Caroline was making it painfully obvious that awkwardness existed between them._

 _"Are you going to make me talk to your back?" He asked. Bonnie turned slowly. "Ahh- There she is."_

 _"Sorry, Damon. Please forgive Caroline. The blonde goes to her head sometimes." Bonnie said rolling her eyes for Caroline to walk away, nudging her._

 _"Hey, I resemble that remark." She hoped her grin would break the ice and to see if either of them would laugh, but neither did. Damon, gave her a look of annoyance, and Bonnie mimicked it, but backed it up with a wink and lip twitching grin, so she took a hint. Caroline sipped her drink and walked away. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Bonnie and Damon were left with a cold breeze, and miles of space between their thoughts._

 _Bonnie felt the anxiousness, she felt with him on the island. The way he made her temperature rise, and how he initiated a dizzying feeling inside of her when he looked at her a certain way. And Damon, couldn't ignore the potency in her body that called directly to his. The part of her that made him want to do something on impulse, like touch her hand, or kiss her. And they both felt a pull between them so hard, it was maddening to avoid. But both did, because both are stubborn, and both are scared of each other. They stood in silence for a few seconds too long before Damon broke the ice._

 _"So, you look different." His words came out unlike everyone else's. He didn't look surprised or worried. He looked like, he was aware and embraced it. "It suits you though, Bennett."_

 _"Yeah. Everyone keeps reminding me. It's just a tan, and a haven't cut my hair."_

 _"Bonnie, I'm gonna ask you a question. Please don't be mad, but just answer me this... did your body begin feeling different, after we... ya know? The moment we shared in the Caribbean?" He moved his index finger back and forth between the two of them. When she heard him call what they had a moment, it almost felt, like he was low key, brushing off how important it was._

 _She looked at him like it was a strange thing to ask. "I mean, maybe. I certainly noticed some changes. But... it's no big deal." She crossed her arms noticing him, staring at her physique. "Anyways, I am glad you're hear. I was hoping you and I could-"_

 _"You're hips, are bigger, Bonnie. You're breast are even fuller."_

 _"Damon." She cleared her throat, rubbing the nape of her neck with her fingers when she felt some sweat begin to surface. Already he was making her nervous._

 _"I'm sorry. I just, notice it. But I noticed something else. Your blood is warm. Your skin is warmer. And vampires don't tan."_

 _"I'm still a witch."_

 _"When we were in the Caribbean, I noticed bronzer in your room. This isn't bronzer." He rubbed her skin. "A vampires hair doesn't grow, unless it's been cut, it grows back to the length it was. You're hair is in the middle of your back. And lastly, your blood is ripe."_

 _"Ripe? Damon, you don't know what -"_

 _"You're blood is warmer, you're not feeding. You haven't been drinking blood."_

 _"Damon, I can survive without feeding."_

 _"I know you can, but, before it was affecting you."_

 _"Yeah, well, we can always talk about this later. Okay?" Once again she was bracing herself for needing to address the elephant in the room. "I- am really glad you're here right now. I've been giving things a lot of thought and-" she paused a minute and tried to catch her breath, because she was speaking too fast or too slow. She couldn't tell because she was so nervous. "Back on the island, a lot happened between us, and-"_

 _"Yeah, it's okay, Bon Bon. You made things perfectly clear, the night I left." He interrupted her._

 _"No, see that's the thing, Damon. I didn't." She looked up into his eyes and suddenly she was nervous again, she turned to look and both Caroline and Lucy were watching her, and trying to be supportive from a distance. Both standing in different places, but very recognizable to her. She tried to slow things down and continue. "I went to Italy, and spent so much time, thinking. And what happened between us, was not a mistake. I think... I was really just afraid, and I - I - well, I thought that maybe, you and I could-" she was nervously chattering, and hoping he was understanding before she had to physically spell it out for him "- it just makes sense, that we try to figure out what was happening back then... or we'll..." she was nervously shuddering now. "Damon, I think that you and I should try-"_

 _"There you are!" A woman's voice called out from behind her. She was amidst a difficult thought, trying to decipher her feelings, and an unfamiliar voice stole his attention. She saw him smile. Not like a big smile, just the kind of smile, when you recognize someone from across the room. He waived the woman down, and had her sit near the other end of the bar._

 _Bonnie turned to see the brunette. She had on a tight tank top, and some small shorts, with fishnet stockings, and boots. She was pretty. Not exaggeratedly pretty, but enough to notice her features in a group of people. "You were saying, Bon Bon?"_

 _Bonnie lost her entire train of thought. The woman here for Damon, made her realize she may have just shuddered her way into regret. "Uhhmm, Damon... who is that?"_

 _"An old friend, I ran into, not too long ago."_

 _"Oh. How old of a friend? I've never seen her before."_

 _"No, you haven't. But, you probably remember me mentioning her before. That's... Krystal. With a "K" right there."_

 _Bonnie remembers that sounding familiar from a while back. And it took a minute to hit her, but she was reminded of a day at the Lockwood mansion. Walking in on Damon after one of his creepy one night stands. "Oh." Suddenly, the excitement, and nerves, turned to fear, embarrassment, and regret._

 _"What were you saying?" He gave her his attention again, while the woman sat at the bar waiting._

 _"You guys are together?"_

 _"At least five nights a week." He wiggled his eyebrows._

 _She looked at him, and back at the girl. This was a mistake. Damon clearly moved on, and she knew, there was a chance it would happen after she pretty much denied him in the Caribbean, then left for five months. He stood, waiting, with his serious face, and she just couldn't put herself out there right now. It was a mistake to think, things between them could be more than the one morning they had spent together._

 _"Bonnnnnn... helllloooo?" He snapped his finger as she drifted._

 _"Ya know. It's... nothing." Plays it off with a fake smile, she needed an out. "I-uh. I -uh, just wanted to say, that..." she couldn't think of anything. Normally she was quick witted when it came to Damon, but, for the first time she was rendered speechless, and felt like any more speaking would only make her feel more humiliation than she already felt, for actually feeling something for him. "Wow, I need to get some air. It just got unbelievable thick in here. Uh, go meet your friend. I'll catch up with you another time." She gave a smile, that forced him to raise one brow, and look at her, as if this were the most awkward moment he'd ever had. He knew she felt something, when she saw Krystal. He felt weird, right away. He didn't want to let her walk away, but the old Damon would have impulsively grabbed her and made a scene. He thought it would've angered Bonnie, and the group would've watched it play out and then, somehow, he'd go back to being the guy everyone loved to hate. So, against his better judgement, he watched her walk away. Holding everything inside of him in. Even if letting go a second time, killed him, the same way it did before. Maybe even worse._

 _"Bon, are you sure-"_

 _"No, yeah. I actually..." she fanned herself, and kind of tried playing it off with a giggle and a playful eye roll, "I'm still on Italy time. I'm actually, just gonna talk to everyone a little while longer, then I'm gonna head back to Caroline's."_

 _"You sure?" He asked, because she felt off, and he hadn't attempted to jump into her mind in months, as he'd tried to become a better man with less impulses._

 _Her smile disappeared, and she was just not in the mood to pretend. So, she force-grinned and walked away. Waiving. "I'll talk to you later, Damon." She walked through the crowd and Caroline followed her out of the bar._

 ** _..._**

 _As soon as they stepped out the sweltering heat was beginning to pick up a gusty and heavy wind. "Bon? Bon? Stop! Hold on. What happened?"_

 _"Nothing. Caroline, nothing." She looked up at what started as a calm sky, and now had clouds moving in rapidly._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Just that. Nothing happened. Nothing was said. He's moved on. To Krystal with a "K" in there, and I just, can't make an ass of myself. So, I'm just getting some fresh air, gathering my courage to walk back in there, and act as if I didn't just live the most embarrassing moment of my life, a minute ago."There hadnt been a drop of rain in Mystic Falls in months, and Bopnnie's emotions were evoking it within minutes of feeling upset.  
_

 _"Oh gosh, Hunny. I'm sorry. I had no idea he was seeing anyone. I've never seen him with anyone. he doesn't bring her around either. I'm sure she's not even cute. Should I go kick her ass?" Caroline asked, with a serious face, noticing the cloudy sky, was reflective of Bonnie's emotions still. Bonnie grinned, slightly. The gusty winds, dropped to a breeze._

 _"No, of course not. He moved on. And I'm happy for him." She said, with an unconvincing straight face._

 _"Bonnie, don't let some woman-"_

 _"Care. It's over. Okay? What, could've been, between Damon and me..." She laughed it off. "Was just a mistake. I should head back in before, it's noticeable." Caroline felt defeated. She put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, and walked back inside with her. Damon was standing with the cute brunette. He was smiling, a pretty genuine looking smile. He looked like he was into the girl, Bonnie thought. It was certainly hard to watch so, she chose to keep her distance all night._

 _"Bon, remember his song?" Sarah asked. "You taught me how to do this one night we went out." Bonnie remembered, it was a line dance. Sarah pulled Bonnie out, and started doing the dance. It helped Bonnie to laugh and briefly forget about the "K" named girl. They shuffled back and forth with a few claps, jumps and stomps before turning. Soon enough Caroline and Lucy joined in and a few other people at the Grille._

 _After the dance was over, Sarah hugged Bonnie and thanked her for finally being home before telling her, "I'm so glad I your back."_

 _"Me too." Bonnie smiled. "We'll have to do a real girl's night soon."_

 _She carried on dancing and enjoying herself. She wouldn't let five months of solace, just disappear, and vanish over a man. A couple of hours went by, and she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw someone she expected to not see anytime soon._

 _Her face was in utter shock. "JER! Oh my God!" She reached up and hugged him. Tossing her arms around his neck. And in true Jeremy fashion, he wrapped his burly arms around her and held her close to him, lifting her body off of the ground. "How long has it been?"_

 _"Like a year." He said looking at her._

 _"So, what brings you here?"_

 _"Well, Elena wanted to come. She really did. But she couldn't make it. She's overly exhausted." Suddenly Bonnie's face kind of fell flat._

 _"Oh. Well, is she okay?" Bonnie wasn't worried about Elena showing up. She could do without facing her right now._

 _"Yeah. I guess. I'll be stopping by her place after I leave here. Want me to deliver a message?"_

 _"Honestly, I can't think straight right now. You just be careful out there."_

 _"I will. I promise." He smiled. He just glanced at her a little bit and smiled. "Wow, you look... Bonnie you look amazing."_

 _"Aww, Jer. Thanks." She said sweetly. "I tanned some, and my hair is lighter." Everyone watched the exchange. The group had an unspoken idea about Bonnie and Damon. Therefore, the exchange with Jeremy was, from left field. But it almost looked like there'd been no time between them. They just listened to them speak among trying to pretend they didn't hear._

 _"No, seriously. I can't put my finger on it, but you do look beautiful. I mean you've always been beautiful, but, I don't know. I guess it's that we aren't young kids anymore. You look grown up, but in like a sort of ageless kind of way." Damon became, aware that Jeremy was now, talking to Bonnie_

 _"You always were really sweet." She grinned._

 _"That's it, I know this look. You are in love, Bonnie Bennett!" And maybe, that's what it was, and no one else had guessed it. She didn't feel there was a look for it. But everyone saw something different in her when they saw her tonight. Her entire face turned pale for once, and she felt embarrassed. Damon squinted his eyes, because he was curious as to how she'd react to hearing what Jeremy had said. "Who's the lucky guy, Bon? He must be here tonight, or you wouldn't... be blushing like this."_

 _"Jer, I can't believe you said that." She laughed in front of the group to play it off. "I'm not seeing anyone, actually."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. It just... I haven't seen you look this way in a while. It's good to see it, is all I meant to say." He felt stupid. He rubbed his hands through his now, short hair, and she couldn't help but to laugh it off. He was like the giant, cuddly, sweet guy, who got hot one summer in high school, and then a few years later blossomed, into this beautiful, strong man._

 _"Its okay, Jer. I guess, I'm just happy to be home." Damon hoped she'd tell Jeremy he was right, and then stupidly, admit to whom, she'd been in love. But, it was just that. Wishful thinking._

 _"Yeah, well, I'll be in town a couple of days. We should totally hang out. I mean, if you have time or- whatever... no pressure. It would be great to catch up though."_

 _"Yeah, that sounds great. I'd like that. Hey, I was gonna go to the bar, you want a drink?"_

 _"Not really. I'll be driving, I just wanted to come see you when I heard about this from Matt. But, I wouldn't mind dancing, before I head out. Want to dance?" He asked._

 _"Sure. I guess the drink can wait." She smiled. "You want to dance, to this song?" She pointed up, at some weird song they'd never heard before._

 _"No." He grinned. "Come on, let's go pick something on the juke box." He held his arm out and she wrapped her arm under and around his, and they walked to the juke box. After they picked a slower song, they walked out to the dance floor and had innocent small talk. Damon had to force himself to pretend he wasn't watching._

 _"So, how are all your travels these days?" She asked, looking up at him._

 _"Let's just say, these days, for me, Mystic Falls is a breath of fresh air."_

 _"Now that's ironic. Elena wanted you to leave and get away from the craziness. But you are chasing it now."_

 _"Yeah. Figures huh? What about you, Bonnie Bennett. How's, hybrid life?" He laughed. "Geez, never thought I'd say hybrid and Bonnie in the same sentence."_

 _"I know right. Umm, it has its days. I learned to embrace the vampirism. It's actually helped my magic." She said, shocking herself._

 _"Really? Yeah, that's... I never thought I hear Bonnie Bennett say vampirism helped her magic." They both laughed nostalgically. It felt like old times with Jeremy instantly. It was almost like there was never space between them._

 _"Yeah. It's one of those, don't knock it til you try it things guess." She grinned, and he looked at her._

 _"I'll pass, okay. I mean, I'm sure a bite from Bonnie Bennett is probably, an otherworldly experience. But... I do love being human." He smiled back at her, looking down on her petite frame and remembering what it felt like to hold her._

 _"I'm not much of an eater these days. I've refrained. My magic is pulling me away from feeding right now."_

 _"Really, why?"_

 _"Uhh, my magic, is preparing my body for something. I don't know yet. I just know, there's been some really crazy changes happening mentally, and physically. Gosh, hormonally. I'm a mess. I know it doesn't look like it, but I really am a mess, Jer."_

 _And still form a distance, Damon was listening to them talk. Parts of his personality, he just couldn't change._

 _"Really strange. Maybe you're phasing into some type of, I don't know... crazy magical hybrid being."_

 _She smiled, softly. "No. I think it's deeper than that." She said. "I don't have the answers yet. I just know, that my magic has been speaking to me for months and I'm just letting it lead me."_

 _"That's good. I'm glad you can trust your magic. You know, I'm really proud of you."_

 _"Thanks Jer."_

 _"No. Seriously. You... you have no idea what an ass I felt, for how some of the things happened between us. And, you forgave me, and you look at me, like a friend. You're just, this incredible woman. Witch aside, magic aside, supernatural bullshit aside. You deserve the world Bonnie. I'm sorry I never was the man that could give it to you. I wasn't man enough, back then to be who you needed." He said. Bonnie got really teary eyes, and wiped her face. "Sorry. Didn't mean-"_

 _"No. it's okay. Thanks, Jer. It means a lot." He pulled her face into his hard, chest, and gently held her while they danced. The lights were kind of low on the dance floor. He smelled really good. The music was soft, and for whatever reason in the world, she needed this moment right now. A hug, or embrace, peace and quiet, and acceptance from someone who cared about her. It felt like an eternity, since she's remembered what it felt like to be held like this. Her mind being really quiet, right now. She forgot about the exchange between she and Damon right now._

 _"And life, Jer? Life is good?" She asks quietly._

 _"Life gets lonely. But I manage." He looked her in the eye. Damon was catching he exchange suddenly. Jeremy's eyes stayed on Bonnie's, and he smiled. "I do miss the old days."_

 _"Yeah. Don't you wish sometimes we could all go back to being kids, in the neighborhood? Before vampires and werewolves, and witches."_

 _"Yeah. Me on my skateboard. You girls, doing... I don't know. Cheerleading stuff."_

 _"While you got on our nerves." She started laughing at him like it was yesterday. She didn't notice Damon watching, but she didn't care. She and Jeremy were being completely innocent. Not that she owed an explanation to anyone. They continued to talk innocently, and Damon continued to watch, not appreciating how closely Jeremy was holding her and making her laugh._

 ** _..._**

 _"Hey, I know we are at your friends gathering, but you ready to go? I have some other ideas, of things we could be doing right now." Krystal smiled._

 _"Yeah sure we can head out."_

 _"What's wrong, you seem upset?"_

 _"No. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

 _"You haven't looked at me all night."_

 _He turned towards her, "I'm sorry." He kissed her. Meanwhile the rest of the group was still chatting. Most of them didn't recognize the girl he came with and it became a topic of discussion._

 _"Who is she, Stefan?"_

 _"Never seen her before."_

 _"Well, it's just weird. Why bring her to this party of all things?" Caroline was upset, and giving Krystal the stare down, which was forcing Krystal to not want to be there.  
_

 _Jeremy added on, "Hey, at least he's moved on from Elena? I wasn't sure that would ever happen." Bonnie decided the conversation didn't deserve her energy. And her body's tiredness was catching up to her. She yawned recognizably. Jeremy turned towards her. "Hey Bon, you've yawned a couple of times. Want me to take you home?"_

 _"Actually yes. I'm sorry Caroline. I had a great time but I need to go to sleep. My jet lag has finally hit me."_

 _"Okay sweetie. I'm glad you had a good time but I'm sorry about earlier."_

 _"Not your fault. Everything happens for a reason. I am exhausted though. I think I'm going to let Jeremy take me home."_

 _"Okay sweetie. Goodnight. I'll see you at home."_

 _"Alright." After they hug, Jeremy walks Bonnie outside. "Thanks Jer. I got a lot of partying in, in Italy. My body finally feels it."_

 _"Bonnie Bennett, partying?"_

 _"I know right. Turns out partying is fun, when you actually do it." Damon and Krystal walked out and he caught wind of Jeremy helping Bonnie into his car. Bonnie laughing and talking to Jeremy didn't sit right with him. But, he couldn't say anything. He was with Krystal. He just rolled his eyes and watched her leave, before leaving with Krystal for the night. A little Bourbon and a lotta jealousy wasn't a good combination for Damon._

 **Present Day**

Lucy pulled into Abby's driveway, and jumped out of the car without even closing her door. In her best attempt to run in heels, she maneuvered quickly up the porch and through the house up the stairs. She knocked on the door, of Bonnie's old bedroom and there was no answer. She banged on the door but somehow the door wouldn't open. Lucy tried both magic and attempts at breaking the door down, but nothing.

"Bonnie! Bon! Can you hear me? Please say something. Give me a sign." Lucy knew Bonnie was there because her SUV was outside. Suddenly she heard crying. It was Chance. He was crying. "Chance? Baby boy? Chance, I'm here okay. Cousin Lu is here. FAITH! Faith... sweetie, can you here me? Faith!" Lucy tried everything, and nothing.

On the other side of the door, Bonnie lay unconscious on the floor. Her son crying, on the bed, and her daughter Faith, next to her, watching as her mother lay unconscious, nose bleeding, and slowly being drained of her magic, by a little girl, who had no idea she was siphoning her mother's powers.

"BONNIE! CHANCE! FAITH! Please." Lucy never stopped trying. She pounded on the door endlessly. She needed to get back down to her phone, and call Stefan. But she feared leaving that doorway, and something happening.

* * *

 **So... I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading... Please feel free to leave your thoughts, predictions, and even questions, because I know this chapter had a lot in both Past and Present.**


	11. Stefan (Conditional)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 11 – Stefan (Conditional)**

 **R-M Welcome to Stefan's POV... Hope you like this update Ps. There are some mechanical errors, i caught too late. Sorry!**

* * *

 **Present**

Stefan drove around with his unconscious brother for a little bit, until he got back to Mystic Falls. He hadn't heard from Lucy in a while and he decided to head straight to Abby's house. He'd called Lucy's phone a few times, and nothing, so when he saw her car parked out front with the driver's door ajar, he knew something had been off.

He called her phone again, and heard it ringing from inside of her car. He looked at his brother who was in a sleep spell, and took a chance leaving him in the car. He got out and walked towards the house.

"Luce! LUCE!" He yelled out. The door to Abby's house was closed, and he couldn't get in. He hadn't been to Abby's house in a while, and he needed to be invited in. "Lucy! Can you hear me?" Stefan banged on the door, and waited, hoping Lucy would hear. "Bonnie! BONNIE!"

 ** _oOo Past oOo_**

 _It was a miserable hot day. Luckily, she didn't wear any make up today, because it would've melted off of her face. This particular area of the neighborhood didn't have many trees. It was a newer community, and not much had been done here yet. There was a diner slash coffee shop, a small mini shopping center, with a nail shop, a small boutique, an urgent care, and an oil and lube slash tire shop._

 _Bonnie stood in front of a building, waiting for the owner to meet her there, so she could see an apartment. It had been about twenty minutes, and she told Jeremy she'd meet him for lunch, which would be ten minutes from now. Just as she thought to call him and cancel, the owner finally showed up._

 _"Hey, I'm sorry. I had another showing across town, and it took a little longer than it should've." The man said. She wanted to be angry, but by the looks of it, he had already suffered for his poor planning, when she noticed a spill on his shirt, and all the bird poop on his window. He hadn't washed his car in ages._

 _"It's okay. I just, don't have much more time."_

 _"Okay. Right this way ma'am." He led her to an apartment down in open, outdoor hallway. The apartment building wasn't I door, which she liked. She hated indoor buildings. And, since it was newer, she knew the appliances would be updated. But most importantly, she knew, she would have something new, that had been touched by no one else, but her. And it would be all hers._

 _That is... if she liked it._

 _Just as she hit the corner, to walk towards the apartment, driving down the street, was Damon. He was headed to meet Krystal, and spotted Bonnie following a strange man into an apartment. He called out to her. "Hey, Bennett!" He called out. She turned sharply, her light brown hair shining in the sun. He caught the glimmer in her eyes right away. Damon pulled over and she walked to the convertible._

 _"Hey, Damon. It's pretty early for you." She said, sarcastically. He was wearing his day light ring, because he hadn't told anyone besides Ric and Stefan about his condition. He didn't even want to tell her. They were still connected, and he hoped somewhere deep inside of her, she'd figure it out. After the way, she left him without any hope one island, he just needed a sign from her, that she still cared._

 _"Yeah, well, the sunlight is my friend, these days." He was even a little tanned and she hadn't noticed. He didn't have much color, because he had to keep his skin as close to vampire-like as possible. But some days he couldn't help what it felt like to let the sun affect him now._

 _"That's good. Listen, I can't really talk. I'm looking at what I hope to be my new home. And this guy was late, so..."_

 _"Well, umm, if you needed a place to stay, why didn't you just come to the boarding house? There's plenty of space, and it's just me and Stefan."_

 _"Well, I mean, it's not a good idea. You and Stefan have your private lives, and it just doesn't feel right to intrude."_

 _"Seriously, Bon Bon? Come on. You wouldn't be intruding. After all, what's better than seeing this face every morning?" He smirked, making her smile. She looked up, like she was actually giving it some thought. "And you wouldn't have to pay a dime. You could save money, and you'd see me every day." She shook her head at his impossible nature._

 _"Damon, it sounds great in theory. But, I don't mind paying my way. In fact-"_

 _"Uhh miss?" The man called out._

 _"Sorry, I should go."_

 _"Yeah, sure. I mean, it's something to think about. The offer is always on the table."_

 _Bonnie nodded her head. "Thanks, Damon." She smiled before walking away. He watched her, and she turned before heading in the apartment, and he was still watching her. When she headed inside, he drove off slowly, smiling at himself. Damon was only driving a few blocks away when he met his friend at a diner_

 _After about twenty minutes he saw Bonnie walk into the diner he was in. He sat in a corner, with his leggy brunette friend, and Jeremy walked in right behind Bonnie. He felt his entire jaw tighten. The two of them were luckily seated across the diner. She hadn't noticed Damon yet._

 _"So, Jer. Where do you call home these days?"_

 _Uhh, Tacoma, actually."_

 _"Wow. Isn't it really, gloomy there, and grey?"_

 _"It's perfect for me."_

 _"Oh gosh. I'd miss the sun too much." She said looking outside. "But, I also realize, I was excited to come home, and then for what ya know? I had a beautiful thing in Italy. I was new. No one knew me there. I wasn't witch Bonnie. I was Nicknamed Alba!"_

 _"Alba?"_

 _"Sunrise. Something about my smile. And Lucy was called Dea... Goddess."_

 _"So, the people were nice? It must've felt normal."_

 _"For a while. It was normal."_

 _"It is normal, for a while, right? When you leave, and no one knows you. And everyone just sees a person." He said. "But after a while you realize it. You remember home, and the people who you left."_

 _His face grew serious as he looked out the window, and fiddled with his fingers. "How long was life normal, for you Jer? Before you realized, it would never be normal."_

 _"Maybe a year. But in my defense, the first few months were hard. Nothing was normal until around month four, when I had to force myself to forget everything. Elena, my parents burned down home, you." He said with a sad face. "It took a while to get my act together. When I left here, Elena was sleep. You were just, returning from death, and my life was a mess. I couldn't think straight. And it took four months of binge drinking and even getting arrested, to get it together. I'm sorry, Bon. It was hard to leave, but it was hard to stay."_

 _"I get it Jer. We all have had some form of fear in regard to leaving this place." At that moment, she looked up and noticed Damon watching her. She hesitated for a second to speak, but, kept speaking. "It's almost like, something just wants to pull us back here. And maybe it's our home, but maybe, for someone like you, or me... we should learn to walk away for good." She knew Damon was listening to couldn't help it, but he tried to keep focus on his friend._

 _"So why did you come back, Bonnie? If you had a good thing in Italy... why come back to this place?"_

 _"My heart made me come back. My heart was here, or... I thought it was. It turns out, some things really do change. Once you leave a place." As her and Damon's eyes met, in a weird none spoken moment, she was interrupted by a waitress._

 _"What'll ya have?"_

 _"Uh, I'll take, the Garden Salad, and a sweet tea, please." She looked at Jeremy._

 _"I'll have, the club sandwich, with fries, and a Dr. Pepper."_

 _"Great, any condiments, or soups?"_

 _"Uh. No." They both looked at one another and agreed. She walked away, and Damon, turned to his friend, and assumed a conversation._

 _"So, I see you still drive the Prius?" Jeremy laughed._

 _"Hey, that car has really, gotten me around."_

 _"Yeah, but... nearly a decade. I'm sure you've had problems."_

 _Bonnie nodded her head and laughed. Her laughter caught Damon's eye. "Okay. Yes. I've had issues with it. Unfortunately, I just, don't have time to go shopping for a new car. But, if I can find a great mechanic, I'm sure I'll be okay."_

 _Jeremy gave her a look of concern. The Prius had been around since high school. Bonnie should've upgraded by now. "Okay, Bonnie. I'm worried about you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I actually have the number of a good mechanic. He's nearby. He's a good friend of mine, and you might remember him from high school. He dated that girl Faye."_

 _"Faye?"_

 _"Yeah. She was a huge bitch. And he was kind of a dick, back then. But we were cool because, he always hooked me up with my supply back then."_

 _Bonnie's face was worried. "Oh, Jake the guy who fucking, started you using? Back in your chemically induced days, Jer?"_

 _"Yes. That Jake. But I promise he's different. He's a actually, got his own shop, and he owns his own house. He's worked hard to turn his life around."_

 _"Yeah? I hope so, because high school, that kid was such an asshole. I had no issues with hm personally, but he was so obnoxious."_

 _"Well, here's his number..." Jeremy searched his phone for the number and tried to give it to Bonnie, as she got her phone ready. "He's really good with cars. He's saved my life a few times. And I'm sure he could even hook you up." Bonnie twisted her lip. She remembers Jake as being someone she would be happy, if she never saw him again. "Come on, Bon. High school, is over. Everyone deserves a chance. Besides, your car will thank me."_

 _"Fine, I'll give him a call. But he better be as good as you say."_

 _Jeremy smiled, remembering how set in her ways, Bonnie was. "He is. I promise." It didn't take long for the conversation to resonate with a certain eves dropper._

 ** _..._**

 _Stefan drove by Sarah's place, early after she called him. Her car was acting up, and she needed him to look at it. She stood next to him while he looked under the hood. She saw him poor some neon color fluid in it, and screw a cap back on._

 _"That's it?"_

 _"That's it."_

 _"How'd you know?"_

 _"When you told me, what was wrong on the phone I knew right away."_

 _"Well, what's that stuff?"_

 _"Coolant. Your car was out of it. Which is why it ran hot. hints the smoking under the hood." He said. "You can't just buy any car off some private seller online. I told you to take me with you, when you bought it. That's how women get swindled." He shook his head, and just as he said it Lucy walked out._

 _"A man can get swindled too. In fact, men get swindled all the time."_

 _"Yeah, well, car stuff, is the easiest way to target women. Whether it's to cheat them out of money, attack them, or-"_

 _"Uncle Stef. Calm down." Sarah laughed._

 _"I'm calm, but I just, hate to see you may have got a bum car." Lucy laughed at Sarah as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, here's the coolant. I have a feeling this wasn't the first, and it won't be the last time this car gives you problems. When the car runs hot, you can kill a radiator. Just, check in here everyday. The lower the level, the hotter the car." He insisted handing her the jug of coolant._

 _"Or I can just call you." His niece said, making him now roll his eyes, and look up at the sky._

 _"Matter-of-fact, call me. I don't trust you to do this alone."_

 _"Hey, I'm here. I can help her."_

 _He smiled at Lucy, "That's cute." When he walked away, Lucy walked after him and stopped him._

 _"Hey, Stefan, I was wondering... I'm considering sticking around here, a while. I mean, maybe. I could really use some help, when I look for a car." He blinked his eyes slowly, and turned to her, in a calm shock._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _Sarah interrupted them. "So... I gotta get going guys. I'm meeting Maaa... my friend."_

 _"Yea, seriously." Lucy laughed at Stefan._

 _"And, you want my help... to find a car?"_

 _"Hellloooo..." Sarah interrupted them. "Anybody listening?" And they weren't listening. She was speaking to herself when her phone rang. "Hello? Matt... hey. Yeah, I'm on my way. Uhh, no. No one is listening to me anyways." She laughed. "Yeah, of course. I miss you too. See you in a few." She slid her phone back in her pocket and overheard Lucy and Stefan making plans to go car shopping._

 _"Yes. I mean, if it's okay with Caroline." Lucy re-iterated to Stefan._

 _"Why wouldn't it be?"_

 _"I don't know, stupid of me. Just, wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea."_

 _"Oh. Yeah of course." He looked away as Sarah called to them._

 _"Hey! Earth to you two. I'm leaving now, to meet a friend. I'll be back later."_

 _"Okay. I thought you already left."_

 _"Oh, geez, Uncle Stefan. Bye... I guess."_

 _"Don't mind Stefan. The sun affects Vampies thought process." Lucy laughed._

 _"Yeah, and uh- tell Matt we said hi."_

 _"Matt? Who said-" She shocked herself trying to keep denying it, knowing everyone paid attention to how much time she spent with him. They worked out together, and have been caught grabbing food at the Grille together. "Yeah, okay. I'll tell him." Both Stefan and Lucy looked at her, like it was about time. But they knew she was thoroughly embarrassed, because she hated that everyone babied her. Even if she was, the baby of the group. She turned and walked away without another word. Lucy didn't let Stefan linger on the thoughts of Sarah and Stefan, so she kept at him._

 _"Anyways, I don't need much. I'm looking for something small. Very fuel efficient, and it can be basic. I don't listen to music when I drive."_

 _"What?" He asked surprised. "Who doesn't listen to music when they drive?"_

 _"Someone who doesn't know how to drive?" She said pinching the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. "Before you say it, I know, I know. I get around for a girl who doesn't drive. The thing is, Bonnie and Sarah drive me everywhere, and anywhere else I catch a cab. And let's get this straight, I did know how to drive, a few years ago. But, I drove with both feet. Then, at one point I broke my leg. And I had to learn to drive, like everyone else in America. With one foot. My right foot. And, I just never got around to it. So, I don't know how to do it."_

 _He hit his hand onto his forehead and rubbed it through his scalp. "Wow, there's no way, I can take you to look at cars, when you can't drive."_

 _She looked at him puzzled. "Sarah, said she'd teach me."_

 _"That's a joke, right?" Stefan put his forehead on his hand and shook it. "She's kind of bad at driving, so..."_

 _"Well, unless you know a better driver that can teach me? I'm pretty sure awful driving is hereditary." She laughed._

 _"Wooooow." He continued shaking his head at her. "So, I'll be back here, in a couple of days. Early in the morning. I'm going to teach you how to drive."_

 _"Stefan, you don't have to-"_

 _"Yes, I do. If you want a fighting chance on the road. I'll, umm... let Sarah know when and what time, so she can tell you." They still didn't have another another phone information. Nor did they keep in touch outside of other people. It felt nerve-wrecking in these moments to attempt to make friendly plans, when they were only friendly around other people. Even if, they enjoyed each others company most out of the group of people they spent time with._

 _"Okay." Lucy laughed at the whole situation. She turned and walked back towards the apartment she shared with Sarah._

 ** _..._**

 _Krystal ordered a plate of fruit. Maybe to impress Damon, maybe to make a point. She was a vampire, she didn't particularly eat much human food. But, he was hungry, and she didn't understand why he was hungry for human food. He ordered a burger. A cheeseburger, with lettuce, tomato, pickles, and onions. He ordered a double. He thought to add bacon, but today, he didn't want bacon. Today, he wanted a classic burger, and onion rings, and he only added ketchup._

 _"How are you so hungry all the time?"_

 _"I just am." He said. He bit his burger, then sipped his drink while chewing his burger to wash it down._

 _She just watched him eat, and sat next to him. Trying to make their courtship as cozy as possible. They didn't talk much when they were together, but they spoke enough to get by. Most of the time he met her at a bar, and they drank, played pool, or darts, and had sex. They didn't particularly have a romantic connection. Sexual? Yes. But she wasn't Bonnie. She wasn't even Elena. At least with Bonnie and Elena, he had love for them. It made their encounters much more meaningful._

 _Krystal, was however, the plus side to sex without the drama, hard feelings, and rejection. She went with the flow, and he was a guy, who thought he needed a girl, that went with the flow. He appreciated the easiness, behind their simple, union._

 _"So, uhh. You're ex... I saw her a couple of days ago."_

 _"Yeah, how's that?"_

 _"She was at one of the spots I hang out." He stopped eating and looked at her. "Yeah. She was hanging out with some pretty well-known people. Dealers."_

 _"Dealers?"_

 _"Dealers. Yeah, blood dealers. I didn't say she was using. She was just there."_

 _"Is that the first time you've seen her there?"_

 _"Yeah. She looked fine. But, wasn't there long." Damon and Krystal ran into Elena one day, and that's how she knew who she was._

 _"You may have to take me to this place one day. So, I can make sure, she's okay." He said._

 _"Yeah. Of course. I don't mind showing you around my neck of the woods." She smiled. "So, she the one that broke your heart?" He was confused. "You know, the girl, that made you stumble into my neck of the woods one night, looking for a good time."_

 _"Oh. Nope. Different girl." He went back to eating casually._

 _"Wow. What kind of girl, let's you slip through their fingers?" She asked. He looked up at the one, who was probably capable of giving him life and taking it away from him all at once. The one, who made him realize, he couldn't have everything he wanted, when he wanted it._

 _"The kind, that deserves a lot better than me." Her smile did look like the sunrise. Why was it Jeremy, that was able to enjoy it? Jeremy had his chance, and ruined it. He didn't deserve Bonnie again. But... Jeremy was Bonnie's first. And Damon, knew more than anyone, the power your first had over you, could be boundless. Enough. He decided he was done eating. He turned to the woman next to him, and kissed her on the cheek. He dropped a couple of twenties on the table, and then decided to leave, while he still had his heart, somewhat, intact._

 **Present**

Stefan had no such luck getting into the house or getting the attention of Lucy or Bonnie. He ran back to Lucy's car looking for anything he could find. A sign of what could've happened, or a way of getting ahold of them. Several minutes of searching he stood up and paced back and forth.

He stopped when he heard Lucy's phone ring. He scoped inside her car, at the phone thrown on the passenger seat. He stopped, and watched for several minutes. When the phone would stop ringing, it would start back up. The phone rang repeatedly. That ring wasn't normal. It was the culprit of whatever was happening inside of that house. He walked towards the car, and reached for it slowly.

There was slight hesitation as he held the ringing phone in his hand. It was almost as if the person on the other end of the phone knew someone was there to answer. He stuck the phone in his pocket, and the moment he did it stopped ringing.

Stefan looked around and tuned his hearing into everything, trying to figure out who was watching him. And that's when he heard it, Chance crying.

 ** _oOo Past oOo_**

 _A week later, Matt was helping Bonnie move into her place. When they had gotten everything from Sarah and Lucy's, she decided to give most of it to Lucy. Her bed, her dresser, and she let the girls have her table, and couch. She kept her television, and her clothes. She also kept her dishes, silverware and microwave. They were her Grams, dishes and silverware. And her television was her sanity. The microwave was essential, for popcorn, when she watched movies._

 _"This should be the last of it." Matt said. "Hey, has Sarah mentioned anything to you about, Saturday?"_

 _"Oh, you guys going out? Yes. A bunch of you headed to some club."_

 _"Yeah. You gonna go?"_

 _"Nah. I'd love to. But I actually have a date."_

 _"A date?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay, okay? Who's this guy, and why am I just now finding out?"_

 _Bonnie shook her head at Matt's sudden protective big brother vibes. "He's, the mechanic who helped with my car. And I haven't mentioned it, because I'm still surprised about it. It was unexpected." She smiled._

 _"So, what? He fixed your car, and told you, you have beautiful eyes?" Matt laughed._

 _"Ha... ha. Very funny. Actually, he went to school with us. And I found out he and I have some things in common." She smiled. "And, no. I won't tell you, who from high school. It's new. It may not mean anything yet."_

 _"Oh great. He was someone I probably hated. Okay. Well, you better believe I want to know how date night goes. Because if this guy is going to be sticking around, I need to know who he is. Get some background done on him." She thought he was joking, but Matt was so serious._

 _"Oh my God, did you just go... Sheriff Donovan on me?"_

 _"I think I did."_

 _"Wow. I'm kind of shocked and kind of flattered." She laughed._

 _"The perks of being best friends with the sheriff." Blonde hair, blue eyes, and boy next door smile flashed, and he hugged his best friend._

 _"Well, thanks. I've never had a big brother, but... thanks Matt."_

 _"Of course." He adjusted his shirt, and sighed. He looked around at her new place. "This is really nice. Speaking of brotherly love, you know sometimes, I try to imagine, if Vicky was here ya know? How she'd be living, and what her life would be."_

 _"It's normal, Matt." Bonnie said. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and offered him some nostalgia to feel comforted. "I think she'd be, married, yes. With a daughter. And she'd, probably live far away from a Mystic Falls. She hated it here." They both laughed._

 _"Yeah. She may have even went to college, and worked."_

 _"Maybe. But I think her joy would've been in being a mom. And giving her child, what you guys didn't get."_

 _"Well thanks to you, she has peace. I'm glad."_

 _"What about you, Matt? What do you want in life?"_

 _"Two kids, and a beautiful wife. A very simple life. With someone, who wants the same thing."_

 _"You'll have it. I have a really good feeling about it Matt."_

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"How are things with... Sarah?"_

 _"Oh, I mean, we're just... I mean, Sarah and I have hung out some and-"_

 _"Matt? Come on. I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Penny, which was five or six years ago. You can't get things past me."_

 _"That obvious?"_

 _"Yes. And I'm probably not the only one who sees it, fair warning."_

 _"Okay, so... between you and me, I really, really like her. It's been a while since I've been with a woman who isn't totally caught up in everything else. She's so, easy going, and driven. She makes me think of the future, and I visualize her in mine." Bonnie clutched her chest, and bit her lip, sympathetically. "And, I live, just to see that smile. That smile, and make and break me."_

 _"Wow. Matt, I had no idea it was, this serious."_

 _"It is. And we don't want to tell anyone yet." In fact, I'm meeting with her in a few minutes."_

 _"Oh gosh, go. I don't want to hold you." She tried pushing him towards he door._

 _"Hold on, can I ask you one thing?"_

 _"Yeah, of course. Anything."_

 _"The barrier between me and the Salvatore's. I know we're on better terms, but... seems as though, they might not really appreciate-"_

 _"Stop right there. You are the best man, of any man I've ever known, to be with their niece. They would understand this. I definitely suggest talking to them though, sooner than later. But at the end of the day, it really doesn't matter. It's about you and Sarah, and no one else."_

 _Matt rubbed his chin between his fingers. "You're right. Thanks Bon." Just then a knock at her door._

 _"Wow, a guest already? I'm here, two hours." She laughed, walking to the door. When she opened it she was surprised. "Damon?"_

 _"Hey, I knew you'd be here today. Just, needed to talk."_

 _"Come in." She offered with concern, because he didn't look himself._

 _"Hey, Bon. I should get going. I'll talk to you later."_

 _"Okay, Matt. Bye." She hugged him._

 _"Oh, and have fun Saturday." He said lastly her, before making eye contact with old blue eyes._

 _"Donovan." Damon nodded his head politely._

 _"Damon." Matt returned the gesture and left. They didn't exactly love each other, but over time, some mutual respect had formed between them. Especially since they were all kind of helping with the initiation of this school._

 _"Hey, this is a surprise. Everything okay?"_

 _"Actually, no. I have this feeling Elena, is in trouble, and I didn't know who else to go to."_

 _It was the similar song and dance it had been for years with Damon, she thought. But being, that Elena hadn't really been okay lately, she knew this time may have been different. "What is it?"_

 _"Can we sit somewhere?"_

 _"Sure. I don't really have furniture, I let the girls keep it, but we can go for a walk and talk."_

 _"Okay." Damon watched her execute a small smile, and he, waited for her to get her keys and lock up. He began to explain to Bonnie what was wrong, over a period of a couple of hours since she'd been gone what had been going on with Elena's behavior. He asked her to go with him Saturday night, and see if they could find her. "I have plans Saturday night, Damon."_

 _"This Saturday?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He took note of what Matt said to her before leaving. "I'm sure the group will understand." His face was pleading to her._

 _"I don't have plans with the group."_

 _"Oh." Suddenly, his heart sank in his chest. "Maybe, we can go after your plans? The place, is kind of a late-night spot anyway." She could almost feel his desperation._

 _Bonnie shook her head. "Wow. The things I do for the people I care for. I guess I can push my plans up a little earlier in the day." Bonnie last left Elena on bad terms in the Caribbean, and her helping, was simply for the friendship she and Elena once had, and for the friendship she still has with Damon. "Just, be here around ten I guess. I'll try to be back by nine."_

 _A part of Damon wanted to badly to ask her where she was going, and with whom she had plans. He also hoped she'd tell him, so he wouldn't have to guess or think about it all week. But, instead of dwelling, he knew he had to maintain their friendship, because at the end of the day, that meant more than anything, and he couldn't lose all of her. "Okay. I'll be here by ten, or maybe before just to be on the safe side?"_

 _"Ten is fine, but I mean, if it helps you sleep at night," she laughed._

 _"Okay. Nine-thirty it is." He smirked._

 _"Fine Damon. I'll see you Saturday." Her eyes rolled playfully at him. Even though it was about Elena, the underlined issue here, was the two of them. But they'd put their differences aside for now._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie sat in her car nervously. She was a hundred feet away from the entrance of the mini golf course. As per, Caroline's advice, she wore a girly outfit. She hadn't been on a random date since Jeremy. And he's the reason she coincidentally, is sitting in her car, nervously waiting for five o'clock to roll around. And actually, five o'clock had come and gone. It was five ten, and she considered cancelling... until she received Jake's text. I bought us two 18-hole games. Just thought we could spend some quality time together. Hope that's okay?_

 _At this point she didn't have the heart to leave. His message seemed like he was excited. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on her lip gloss, and shook out her longer hair, that everyone had seemed to notice. When she stepped out of the car, she adjusted her skirt, and put her small purse strap over her neck. She looked at herself in the car window to finish her final once over, and was startled by a man's voice._

 _"You look..." he paused and casually licked his lips... "Really pretty." She jumped in surprise._

 _"Oh my gosh." (Insert giggle and a sigh) "You literally scared me."_

 _"Sorry. I just... saw you get out of your car, and wanted to come out and walk you in."_

 _"Don't tell me you've been watching me sit outside the past fifteen minutes?"_

 _"Actually yes. As you know, I worked on your car, so... I saw you pull in." Bonnie felt so embarrassed. "And me... I was probably overly excited I've been here for almost half an hour." He laughed, making her feel better about the situation._

 _"I'm officially embarrassed." She blushed._

 _He gave her entire body a once over with his eyes, respectfully. "Wow! I'm lucky. Bonnie Bennett, on a date with me."_

 _"Oh, stop. I'm just like any other girl."_

 _He looked at her like she was joking, then shook his head. "No. You're not. I remember sitting behind you in a class back in high school, and always wishing I had the courage to tap your shoulder. But I just couldn't."_

 _"Yeah, instead... you just made fun of everyone in class."_

 _"I had to. I wasn't smart like you. You were the smart girl in class. And, I have never been good with school. But, I've always been good with my hands. And, with some hard work and determination, I bought my shop."_

 _"You're obviously smarter than you give yourself credit for."_

 _"Yeah, now. But back then, I just watched you answer questions and get good grades."_

 _"And you rarely came to class. How can you remember that?"_

 _He was shocked she remembered. He stood with his beautiful Greek features and his chiseled face, dirty blonde hair, and very pronounced lips, and said, "You actually... paid attention to me?"_

 _"No offense, but you were a little obnoxious not to notice." She laughed._

 _"Yeah. I was a jack ass back then. But, again, nearly a decade ago, so... I've grown up a lot. As you can hopefully tell." Bonnie almost didn't speak. She remembered the skinny kid with the spiked hair, who always had something to say. Now, he's around six feet two or three inches tall, and his sandy blonde hair was barely curly and could pass for straight on a certain time of day. His face was smooth, and he had the face of an Abercrombie model. She wasn't into his type on a normal day, but the day she met him, he stood out to her, because he changed an old lady's oil free of charge, since it was her birthday. Bonnie told him it was really sweet of him, and the moment his teal colored eyes met her green ones, they were kind of dumbstruck by each other. He asked for her number after he helped her with her car, so he could keep in touch with her about her repairs, and make sure they were okay. He called her two days later, and they spoke on the phone every day after. "I'm a grown man now." His voice was deep, and penetrating._

 _She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. Yes, you are." She looked him up and down bit her lip unknowingly, and when he caught her, they both laughed. "Sorry. Oh, gosh. I said that out loud. You mind if we go inside, and pretend I didn't just do that."_

 _"No. No way." He smiled. "I'm definitely floating on that all day. Bonnie Bennett the cheerleader, bites her lip while complimenting the skater, stoner kid who sat behind her in science class."_

 _"Mr. Jake Armstrong, I'm starting to regret this." She blushed. "I'm putting my sunglasses on, and-"_

 _"No. Don't you dare cover up those eyes." He pulled her sunglasses down. "There. You should never wear accessories that hide your pretty face." He then confidentially grabbed her hand and lead her inside of the mini golf course. The former cheerleader now town witch, was smitten with the former skater, now town mechanic._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon showed up at Bonnie's place at nine-fifteen, even though he told her nine-thirty, after she told him ten. She'd gotten home around eight-thirty, and decided to take a quick shower._

 _When he got there, she opened the door, and expected no less from him. Jeans, that fell below his waist, and a black V-neck. His half-tied boots, and one of his older, vintage leather jackets, she hadn't seen since before prison world. To which, she knew shit about his jackets, until prison world, when he showed her the collection of jackets, and explained to her why and when he bought them. This one, was a Black Leather Flight Jacket. Brill Bros maybe, she couldn't remember the brand, but she remembered it was one of her favorite jackets of his. It was rare, because they sold mostly brown ones, but he managed to get his hands on a black one. It was over forty years old. Which now made it vintage. One thing about Damon, he had expensive taste. Nothing of his, was ever cheap. He even smelled expensive. He didn't smell like the woman who he spent his nights with, who Bonnie assumed didn't smell impressive. He smelled like he was about to sit on a Harley and ride out. If only he had a bike, she thought._

 _She took one look at him, and realized she'd underdressed. Bonnie had on jeans and a black shirt. "Whoa, whoa. You can't wear that?"_

 _"What, why?"_

 _"This place, has a strict dress code."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"I don't know. Black, leather, smaller, tighter." He said sarcastically._

 _"Damon?"_

 _"How should I know? I don't go to this place. But, I know, what Krystal told me, and it's an underground scene. We can't take any chances, if Elena's there." He said._

 _"Fine. Give me a sec." She said with an attitude. As she got ready she shouted out from the other room. "So, uh... is your girlfriend going to be joining us?"_

 _"No. Why?"_

 _"Just curious. If I need to worry about letting her know, I only sit shot gun in your car." Damon laughed to himself, and rubbed his eye brows outward. He sighed, because it was good to hear her, sarcastic words in his favor again. "I also wouldn't want it to be awkward."_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why it would be awkward, but then when she walked out, he realized... she'd probably make it awkward, purposely, just because she knew, he would have a hard time concentrating with the outfit she put on. It reminded him of the clothes she wore on the island. But this time, instead of just a short dress, she also wore thigh high boots. Her outfit was black, as if it could be any other color. The dress was cut right below the ass cheeks, and it had a scoop neck and long sleeves. It fit her the way black latex fit cat woman. She threw a small leather vest over it, as if it did anything along the lines of cover her up or even make her warm. It was simply, an accessory. And somehow, those curves of hers could not be concealed._

 _"This okay?"_

 _"Are you wearing a turtleneck shirt?" He turned his face up._

 _"A turtle neck, comes up to the top of my neck, below my jaw. This is a scoop neck, weirdo."_

 _"But it's a shirt, no less. Where are the pants?"_

 _"No, it's a dress."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"I don't know, some Italian designer. Not a famous one, but a designer, no less." She matched his sarcasm with her quick wit._

 _"And those boots?"_

 _"Listen, you have a problem with my club wear, go to Italy and complain to the boutique owners. But make up your mind. I'm either dressing the part or I'm not. Would you like me to change?"_

 _He wanted to tell her to change, but he didn't want to show the natural jealousy she made him feel. "I guess, you have to dress the part." His face tightened, and he snared in the opposite direction so she couldn't see his face. "You wore this kind of stuff in Italy?" He asked and she gave him the are you serious? Face, and laughed. "Seriously?"_

 _"Do you want the answer?"_

 _He wanted the answer more than anything. Why didn't her social media accounts have pictures of her wearing this? Maybe she knew he was watching her, and she purposely didn't post these pictures because it would drive him crazy, or maybe, she didn't know, and just didn't want the world to judge her. Because she was putting herself on a judgy platform._

 _"No. Please don't answer that." He spat out. He hadn't had a serious vampiric urge in months, until he saw her wearing this outfit. His teeth accidentally flashed, and he quickly retracted before she noticed. He walked towards their ride, and she followed._

 _"Oh my God. You do, have a bike. When did you get this?"_

 _"When I decided I wanted to live a little." He said sarcastically._

 _In her surprise, she followed him. "You're going to wear this!" He gave her a helmet. "And this." He took his jacket off, one of his favorite vintage jackets, and put it on her. She put her jaw in a crooked position, and roller her eyes, realizing he was still... that guy. The same Damon, he always was. She laughed to herself, and took the jacket, putting it on. He got on the bike, and turned it on revving it once, before looking at her to get on. "Please, make sure your dress is long enough, to cover your ass." She rolled her eyes again before stepping over the bike, sitting down, and straddling him, from behind. He wanted to stay irritated with her, until he felt her wrapping her arms around his waist, and holding him. Her fingers kind of tickled his abs before gripping him. He inhaled, and then exhaled, and bit his lip._

 _She was impossible. And it made it impossible, for him to remain unaffected by her._

 ** _..._**

 _They'd been there a while. There was no sign of Elena. Maybe it was a bust. But he and Bonnie were both trying to keep an eye out for her. They'd separated a couple of times, but he managed to find her, whenever she was gone for too long. There were moments, uncomfortable silences between them, lingered to a point of discomfort. Until, they both, just, wallowed in the discomfort. Sometimes, it was better to be near each other, and uncomfortable, then away from each other, and pretending things were okay._

 _At one point, Damon watched her from across the bar, while other men flirted with her. He spread out, to look for Elena, but this one moment, he couldn't help but to just watch Bonnie, and that feeling inside of him, that felt like she belonged to him was starting to take over. The connection they had was resurfacing. He'd buried it so deep inside of him, which included taking in her essence, which he stopped doing. His possessive instincts over her, were once again kicking in, and he felt his fangs, slowly pushing through his gums, ready to rip someone's head off. He walked towards her, ready to grab her by the arm when he was interrupted, by another woman's voice._

 _"Damon, I thought you were staying in tonight?"_

 _Fuck._

 _He rolled his eyes then turned towards the woman interrupting his need to grab Bonnie._

 _"Krystal, baby. I didn't say I was staying in. I said, I was going to try and find Elena."_

 _"Yeah, but... why would you come to one of my spots, without me. It's weird."_

 _"Because, you don't really know her. I thought I'd come with a friend, that could help me get her out of here."_

 _"Okay, so where's your friend?" She asked, with an attitude._

 _"Don't worry about that okay. Why don't you just let me finish, what I'm doing? I'll come by later and see you." He said, trying to get her to leave. But she wasn't budging. "Seriously? I thought we had an understanding?"_

 _"We do. But when you come to one of my hangouts without me, looking for an ex. I just find it-"_

 _"Ah ah ah. Don't finish that sentence." He kissed her, a few times to butter her up. "Let me make it up to you in a couple of hours, okay?" He grinned at her. And he was winning the battle too. Until he saw Bonnie and some guy, being really friendly. Krystal caught his eye, and turned to see Bonnie._

 _"Hey, isn't that, the girl, from the party?"_

 _"Oh yeah. She's, here helping me."_

 _"Dressed like that?" She looked at Damon, like something wasn't right._

 _"She's looking the part."_

 _"She almost looks like a different person altogether, then the woman I saw at the party." Krystal rolled her eyes, heavily, and looked almost disgusted._

 _"No need to worry. Okay? It's nothing, but two friends, trying to find another friend."_

 _"Well, if it's nothing, why don't you, introduce us?"_

 _He looked at her, and tried to play it off with a guilty as sin smile. "Come on. Not tonight. We are here for Elena, it's not the right time." She felt threatened by his words, and pushed right passed him. Barging her way through the crowd and moved all the way through until she got to Bonnie._

 _"Hey!" She spoke to Bonnie, a little harshly. Bonnie gave Damon another, are you serious? Face, and then rolled her eyes at him, ignoring Krystal. "I said hey!" Krystal spoke again._

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _"Yeah, you're here with Damon?"_

 _Bonnie looked at Damon, like he better get his girl, and he hunched his shoulders like he couldn't believe it. He grabbed Krystal. "Calm down. You're acting stupid."_

 _"Stupid!? I see you here, at my place, with this girl, looking for your ex? It's strange, Damon."_

 _"First of all, he and I are just friends." Bonnie noted. "You have nothing to worry about." She looked at Damon and rolled her eyes. "Believe me." Damon could tell Bonnie was upset. Rightfully, so. He said it would just be the two of them trying to find Elena. She didn't ask for any drama. From a woman that's not even his girlfriend, at that. Damon grabbed Krystal by her arm, and pulled her away from Bonnie. Before Bonnie got more upset and gave her an aneurism. Because the look in her green eyes, was serious, and inflamed with frustration, and her eyes actually turned Jade as she stares at Krystal. Bonnie watched while he walked her to the bathrooms and tried to calm her down. It took a few minutes, but he finally got her to leave. When he walked back to Bonnie she was immensely annoyed._

 _"Bon-" He reached for her hand, and she pulled away._

 _"No, Damon. Don't."_

 _"I had no idea she would show up. I swear, Bon."_

 _"It doesn't matter, Damon. Okay. It was a mistake me being here, with you. I have no idea why I let you drag me into some bullshit again." Bonnie began walking towards the exit of the bar, when he grabbed her by the arm._

 _"Stop, Bonnie. Stop." He pulled her back again._

 _"I'm sorry. I had no idea she'd come. I'm sorry." He said, trying to make her believe him. He felt her become somewhat angry, but she tried to calm it immediately. The last time he made her angry, she started a hurricane. "Please stay."_

 _"Elena's not coming, Damon. Let's just call it a night." She said giving up. No sooner than she turned to walk out they both spotted her coming in. Damon pulled Bonnie close to him, and held onto her body, as they watched Elena walk in looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She was with a group of people. They took a few steps back watched her casually walk through._

 _Bonnie felt Damon hold her from behind, while they watched Elena. And her body, being close to his was bringing back all those conflicted feelings from the island. The need for him, the connection. His body made hers, feel things she had a hard time controlling. His arm held her around her waist, and felt complete, when he held her. She couldn't explain it, but she was also complete, when he was there._

 _Damon held her, remembering what it felt like when the two of them touched. It was powerful and consuming. But, he tried his hardest to control himself around her, out of fear of pushing her away. He placed his lips near her ears and whispered._

 _"Listen, I'm sorry about-"_

 _"Forget about it, okay. She's here now. Let's just focus. I say we wait a while and see how she interacts with everyone." He nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go that way and I'll go this way."_

 _He had no choice but to agree. "Sure." They separated ways for a while. She went her way and he went his._

 _They both watched Elena from afar. She was interacting with everyone normally. From what it seemed. At one point, though, Damon saw her take something and slip it into her bra. Something small. He still didn't approach her. It wasn't for the lack of care or concern. But, what happened with Bonnie was stuck in his head. Five months she was gone. Five months, he lived without her, and now she was back in his life, and he was back to feeling the need to be near her. He turned to see her watching him, and their eyes met in a moment that couldn't be disconnected._

 _"Damon? What are you doing here?" He turned in shock, when the woman in question approached him._

 _"Elena? I came to... I mean, me and Bonnie, came to see you."_

 _"Me? Why?"_

 _"I don't know, Elena. Because you fell off the face of the earth. Ever since the island, you just, did a one-eighty. We broke up and I get it. I get that whole thing, but... you've just gone off the deep end. This place-"_

 _"This place what? I like his place. I have friends here. I come here, and no one judges me, like all you guys do."_

 _"Judge you? Elena, you're doing things you didn't normally do a year ago. Your acting out of character."_

 _"And for once, I feel like myself. I don't need you babysitting me. So, please, just leave. Go back to Mystic Falls. I'm sure your little girlfriend told you I was here... and by the way, you- you can do better than her she's complete trash, Damon." She was referring to Krystal._

 _"Elena, this isn't about her, or me, or Bonnie. It's about you. Let's go back together, and we can talk about whatever it is you want to-"_

 _"Leave, Damon. I'm sick of everyone thinking they know me. If I'm fucking up. Let me. Stop trying to look out for me, I'll figure it out on my own." He backed away from her, one step at a time slowly. He couldn't even say why he went there. He knew Elena had been on her own mission for a while now. For months, he let her be. Maybe tonight wasn't about Elena._

 _"And med school?"_

 _"Well, I don't know. All I know is I'm okay. When I ran into you months ago, you accepted the idea, that I wanted to find myself on my own terms. I'm not failing at life." No one knew about her blood addiction issue but Enzo. And Bonnie made an assumption months ago in the Caribbean. But Damon, or the gang, had no idea. "I get that you guys care Damon. But, I needed a separation from everyone. Like you did. Like Bonnie did. So, ask yourself... why are you really here?" Then he turned to see her, talking to someone. Then he turned back to Elena, and she was gone. Elena, had been someone else, since she'd been awakened from her sleep coma. She was different, and somehow, it was natural, that they'd broken up and moved on._

 _Damon's blood was boiling. The guy Bonnie was talking to was too close. Too tall. Too strong. To serious. Too smiley. Too flirty. Too much, of not being him._

 _He walked through the crowd, towards her. Maybe it wasn't about Elena. Maybe tonight was his way of not being without her, meaning Bonnie. Elena just became a good excuse. He tuned in his hearing again._

 _"You're really pretty."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"What are you drinking?"_

 _"A jack and coke."_

 _"Can I buy you another?" The stranger asked. But was answered by another voice. A male voice._

 _"No. She's with me." Damon, grabbed her by her hand, and pulled her out to the dance floor. Bonnie attempted to fight him off, but he was so serious. She decided to just go with the flow. He didn't speak on the way out to the dance floor either, he just grabbed her possessively, and once he found a spot, he stopped, and put an arm tightly around her waist._

 _"Damon, what happened with Elena?"_

 _"She just wants privacy."_

 _"What? But, what about what you told me?"_

 _"She said she's fine. And while I'm not sure whether or not to believe her, I believe she is just trying to figure things out. And just as you went to Italy, you should understand."_

 _"Is that what this is about?"_

 _"No. but, we have to respect that. She asked us to." Bonnie didn't say anything. She just moved side to side, slowly. He moved his face near hers as they spoke so she could hear him. He let the skin of his cheek caress the skin of hers. Both embraced a little. Each feeling the slight friction and tickles of their skin rubbing. Damon held her tighter, and it forced her to feel emotions she wasn't prepared to. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of bodies surrounding them, loud music, darkness, and debauchery. She felt her inside burning. She felt the beating of her heart, pounding through her chest. Her breathing increased, and his body made her magic wrap her arms around his neck and hold him. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. He made sense, he made her feel all the power of her blood, and somehow the desire to taste his blood hit her, and she hadn't had the desire to drink blood since Enzo attacked her. Damon's lips lingered near Bonnie's neck, and she felt his teeth graze her skin, as he couldn't contain his urges around her either. She took a deep breath and swallowed. He was bringing everything back from the island. Teeth gently touching her neck, she braced herself for him to bite her, and the memories of the hurricanes began to flood her brain. Damon's mouth on her neck, heating up her insides, as his tongue touch her skin._

 _It didn't matter that the forces of their egos were pulling them apart._

 _What mattered was right here, right now._

 _And it was too much for Bonnie. She fought her magic, and forced herself to pull away from him, and headed for the exit in a hurry. Damon stood in the middle of the dance floor, trying hard to fight chasing her. He let her go a few minutes before he walked after her._

 _When he made it outside, she was clearly ready to go. He walked towards her, and she turned her cheek, wanting to brace herself through a silent ride home. He took a hint, he took them too well. He knew she was still bothered by Krystal's behavior, and that it had to mean, she was still stuck on unresolved feelings from before._

 _Still, he needed a sign from her. He wouldn't force anything on Bonnie. He learned what that meant before. He handed her his helmet, and his jacket. "I'm not cold." She said._

 _"The velocity of the bike through the wind, and that dress, Bonnie, at three am and you will be cold." She put the jacket on, and he took his time getting on the bike and letting her get on the back. Once she was on, he pulled her closer, and made sure her hands were clutching each other tight around his waist. He pushed off the pedal kicking it up and starting the bike. Before they knew it, the bar was a distant memory. Damon took a long route home. He drove for what felt like a longer further drive. But she didn't mind she held on to him._

 _The drive was beautiful. Moving through the highway surrounded by all of the dark trees. The night sky barely lighting the way. The headlights, were the only light they had, and still he just drove, through darker and darker territory. The breeze actually did get colder after a while. At one point, he rubbed the palm of his hands over the top of her two hands for warmth. It didn't dawn on Bonnie that Damon had warm skin now. He took her around the mountains for a long drive, before making it back to her place. When he pulls in front of the building, she hoped off the bike, and he slowly climbed off too._

 _He walked her to her door, where they stood quietly for a few seconds. "Bonnie, I'm sorry about tonight. One wasting your time and two, the other incident."_

 _She was looking at the floor, but looked up at him, and smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure all of us trying to live these normal lives after all we've been though is harder than we thought. You, navigating dating. Me navigating my independence." She smiled._

 _But Damon had the hardest time smiling, in situations that were almost so serious he couldn't control them. "Yeah." He kept looking at her, making her even more nervous. Say something, Bonnie. Do something Bonnie. He thought. Anything, she could've done, would've made him, take full advantage of the situation._

 _"Well..." she nervously shuddered._

 _"Well..." he repeated. She put her arms out to hug him. "I just have a question.."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Are you and Baby Gilbert, like... I mean- that a thing?" He wondered with a twitch in his cheek._

 _"Oh no. We just hung out. It was very..." she looked in his eyes, as hard as it was to do, "it was very platonic." He nodded his head, in relief though he wouldn't admit it._

 _"Oh, well... I thought you had a date with him today, or something."_

 _"I did have a date. But not with Jeremy." She felt her nerves when he heard the words._

 _"Oh. Wow. Anybody I know?"_

 _"Probably not. Some guy from back in high school. You wouldn't know him."_

 _He made a serious face. "You'd be surprised who and what I know, Bon." He walked a little closer to her, making her nervous. "So, was it serious?"_

 _"Ummm." He waited for an answer and she didn't want to lie, or hurt his feelings. "We just went mini golfing and I cut dinner till next time. Since I told you I'd help you out."_

 _"Oh. I guess you owe him a raincheck then... second date?"_

 _"Second date? Oh yes. Something like that." The tension kept building between them. "But, you should probably... I mean, you told your girlfriend, you be going to see her, so..."_

 _"She's not my girlfriend."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah." He agreed, taking her hint. He started walking backwards slowly, and she turned to unlock her door, and as her keys turned in the knob, she paused when the door cracked open. She tried to stop herself. She tried to fight everything she was feeling and be strong. She knew she should've went inside and closed the door behind her, letting him go see the girl, she already didn't like. The one who wasn't his girlfriend. She even tried to act like it was all okay, but, the moment he walked away from her, it reminded her of when he left her on the island, and she was taken back to that place of hurt, and confusion, and once she realized she made a mistake it was too late, and he was gone. And she couldn't do it again, she couldn't just force him to walk away, knowing it took everything in her to find her inner strength to just... be honest with him during the time she was away._

 _"Damon!" She called out looking still at her door, praying, hoping she wasn't loud enough and that he couldn't hear her. She didn't have the courage to finish the conversation. She stopped messing with the door and turned slowly towards him._

 _God, he stopped! She thought._

 _They were just looking at one another. She didn't know what to say, or how to do this. She just knew, that for five months, she missed him and for five months, she waited for the right moment._

 _He just waited. For once he said nothing and just stood there. All he was praying for was that she said anything except goodnight, or good bye, or some bullshit like thank you. He waited._

 _"I'm..." her voice got exceptionally low, and a level of insecurity she'd never once before felt, crept over her entire body. She was whispering but it felt like a roar. "I'm sorry." But, no matter how low, she said it, he heard it. "I went after you that night on the island. But it was too late. You left so quickly." She cleared her throat, and he walked back towards her. She felt nervous, her heart was pounding, and one of her hands behind her was clutching the door knob, hoping to open it and crawl inside, away from his gaze. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." She finally said, loud enough._

 _By the time he made it to her, she was holding back tears. "Bon?"_

 _"That moment haunted me for five months." Her voice shook. "Every night. I went to bed remembering how I felt, and how, we were... and I just-"_

 _She was interrupted by his eyes. She knew, she should look away, like she wanted to but, the moment was just swallowing her. And she was apologizing to Damon. Because, she was wrong. And he deserved an apology. He wasn't always wrong like everyone thought. He didn't always need to be the one apologizing. Bonnie recognized that. She knew, the moments his heart was in the right place, and the moment his intentions were good or bad. And, he put everything on the line for her, on the island that night, and she ran away from the overpowering emotions._

 _"Umm... I've waited five months to apologize. Because you deserved more from me. You didn't deserve what happened that night, and I'm sorry."_

 _"It's, okay."_

 _"I know it's too late, and I know you've moved on, but I'm apologizing anyways. And, I'm happy for you. You've found Krystal, and things seem great between you two. So, I want you to be happy. I really do. Because, that night, I shouldn't have just, taken your feelings and made it all about me. It was wrong. It was terribly wrong, you deserve better. You're a good man, Damon... and I'm so sorry for how I treated the situation." Her breathing was heavy, and she was really keeping those tears from creeping out of the inner corners of her eyes. She held her breath at one point, because all that could be heard was her breathing. So, she stopped breathing, to cut the tension. She couldn't speak anymore, or it would sound like rambling._

 _"I forgive you, Bonnie."_

 _"What?" the water in her eyes welled up. Shock over came her._

 _"I forgive you." Sincerety was alwasy a rare, but beautiful notion, when given by Damon._

 _When he said that, she looked at him, and exhaled, one long breath she held in. She smiled, a small, nervous grin. A grateful grin. But he just stood there, making her nervous, because somehow a part of Damon will always appreciate, that affect he had on people, but mostly her. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I kept you from leaving. I know she's probably, upset, and waiting. I didn't mean to keep you, but, you deserved that apology. I'm sorry, and I didn't mean for you to leave her waiting."_

 _"Yes, you did." He said quietly, not changing the serious tone in his face and voice._

 _"I didn't." She lied to herself. But, if the moment was about honestly, his brows furrowed at her. She knew he could see right through her. "Okay, maybe I did, selfishly." The thick air between them was a distant memory and she grabbed his hand. "And also, if I'm being selfish, I'd ask... Do you want to come in? You know... as a friend." She asked. No coyness, or nervousness in her voice. Her voice in fact became lower, and a little deeper and was filled with confidence. "But, that would be selfish of me." She joked._

 _"I don't know," he squinches his face, "I mean- I thought you'd never ask." He took two steps closer to her, and they were now, face to face. She was joking. She would never knowingly, interrupt his life, and distract him from his progress._

 _"I mean, I don't have any furniture," she laughed, "but, we can improvise."_

 _"Who needs furniture?" Damon reached his arm behind her pushing the door opened, then grabbed her body softly, and walked her in backwards, before shutting and locking the door behind him._

 _She stumbled backwards a bit while he stalked her body until she hit the wall, and stopped with nowhere to go. "I guess you don't want to watch a movie?" He looked at her strong, bit his lip and shook his head_ _ **no**_ _. "Oh, because I can make some popcorn, and then-" Her eyes drifted into the ocean of his, while he remained ever so stuck on her face. He shook his head no, again. "You know, I don't have a bed, Damon..."_

 _He placed his hands roughly under the cheeks of her ass, and lifted her. "I don't need a bed." Her teeny tiny dress rose up her thighs, as was his intention. He walked her to the kitchen, and sat her on the counter top. Which happened to line up perfectly to his hips. When his fingers glide up her legs, he's remembering his new obsession with the recent thickness in her thighs. "Why, is this..." he squeezed her thighs "... happening? Your hips are a little bigger, and so are your thighs. What were you doing over there? Or who?" She watched his eyes trail back to her thighs and then focus on the heat emanating from her center._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Did you let anyone touch your body over there?"_

 _"Damon, I owe you no answers." Her giggle woke up his possessiveness._

 _"I'm just wondering why your body, has decided to be the epitome of every inner desire of mine? My weakness?" He watched his hand as it gripped her thigh. As the words slipped from his mouth, they stuck to Bonnie's brain. Something about what he said, meant more than he meant it to._

 _"I can't help it. Womanhood, Damon. I'm a woman. It happens." She watched his hands, as they roughly tended to her meaty flesh. "Is it a problem?"_

 _"No, just, you're immortal. It's not normal, to change like that." Flirty blue eyes trailed her body, and circulated back to her face with a gentle emission, "Not that I'm complaining."_

 _"Yeah, well, I'm also a witch." Her eyebrows raised, at his potent interest in her changes. "Are we going to just talk about the logistics of my anatomy?"_

 _Blue eyes took green eyes hostage, "No, but I like this change... a helluva lot!" Damon's hands were needy feeling her flesh and familiarizing himself with it. She gripped his wrists, authoritatively._

 _"Damon. I'm seeing someone, and so are you."_

 _"Tomorrow, we'll go back to being friends." That was the lie he told himself and her._

 _"Damon, you know we can't go there, right away. We need to move slower."_

 _"I don't want to move slow. I want to touch you..." Again his sincerely was her weakness, and Bonnie knew she needed to be smart this time around when it came to him... "and kiss you." His lips scooped her in a moment she never wanted to let go of. The feel of the connection they shared was consuming. His kiss was soft, and protective. His hands became slightly more possessive, and she was losing herself in the feel of him. Damon's lips were still soft, but greedier. His hand behind her neck, allowed her no space to move, breath, or protest him._

 _When he finally pulled up, to let her breath, she didn't want to stop kissing him. But, forces greater than her gave her the will._

 _"Damon, I learned some things about my magic, while I was away."_

 _His eyes were glued on her lips, and just before he could dive back in, he stopped himself. "Anything I should know Bon Bon?" His soft face shed a smile, of the unknowing._

 _Bonnie took two deep breaths and looked around. Most women could just live in a moment of spontaneous love making, or passion. But a witch with special powers that were as specific as Bonnie's, had to brace herself sometimes for the bigger picture. The consequences of her actions. She braced herself to tell Damon the reason she had to leave. Taking some time, her mouth, quietly spoke. "In fact, yes. Damon, I have to tell you something very important. Something I've debating telling you for a while. I'm bracing myself, because, it's a little nerve-wrecking."_

 _Damon held her arms at the back of her bent elbows and pulled himself closer to her. "Bon, you can tell me anything."_

 _"Yes, but... this is different. This information affects us both, in a way that will change everything."_

 _He laughed softly, wondering why she was being so dramatic. "Bon, come on. Whatever it is... I can handle it."_

 _She offered the same soft laugh, and hers was more out of nerves. She clasped her hands together and watched the way her fingers wrestled around with each other. She fidgeted with her teeth chewing on her lip, until she found the confidence to make eye contact again. "Damon, what I'm about to tell you, isn't easy to digest. I almost, couldn't believe it, myself, when I learned about it." She swallowed again, before speaking. "Damon, my life, has been... such a mode of sacrifice and power struggle. I've dealt with more pain and loss then I could imagine. And, it's always made me believe, I'm supposed to be alone until I die, with no concept of everlasting love. Anyways, witches... as I've learned lately, have so much power and it goes beyond magic. Essence, energy, psychic power, aura reading, and Anchoring balance to name a few."_

 _"Anchoring balance?"_

 _"Yes. The most recent of my findings. Anyways, long story short, I've discovered, that just like with action there's a consequence in magic, as part of the universal balance, there is also a spiritual balance. A balance that... is required as part of my fulfillment prophecy."_

 _"Geez, Bon, this... this is all- almost sounding like you're speaking alien. I don't understand a word of it." He smirked, and slowly moved his lips to her neck. Ready to kiss the explanation away. Ready to make her forget she was speaking._

 _That is until she said, "Damon, you're my spiritual anchor." Before he could continue to seduce her, he paused._

 _He was confused, for a moment, looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "I'm not following Bon Bon."_

 _"In a witch's lifetime, her spirit is always in search of an anchor. A mate. We wondered why, Bennett's die relatively young, and always alone, it's because, we never knew about the Law of Spiritual completion. It's a law of natural choice. Witches, who allow themselves, to love and be loved, are on a journey to anchor themselves. Witches are by nature loving and passionately driven beings, but, because of magic, we lose focus on our spirits desires, because we are fulfilling some unwritten prophecy to become more and more powerful. Our power eventually becomes all we focus on, which becomes a lot on our bodies. In doing this, we shorten our lifespan. Anyways, our spirit, searches for the balance. The strength that we need to balance out love and magic." Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed. "In doing that, we choose a balance in another being. Another spirit, that strengthens our own. A natural connection is made, by the spirit to protect the magic and the witch. Your spirit, is strong enough, to help my body balance my magic. And in turn, it protects me and allows me to live longer. So, even if I wasn't immortal, I could still live an exceedingly long life, because of our connection."_

 _"_ _But, you're immortal, anyways, right?"_

 _She avoided answering that question, because the truth is, she didn't know. "Damon, you're missing the point here."_

 _"What are you telling me Bonnie?"_

 _"The changes my body have gone through, and are still going through, are because of you, Damon."_

 _Disbelief made him shake his head at her. He took a few steps back and look at the changes in her. Her wider hips, her cinnamon toasted skin, the lightening in her hair, the length of her hair. Even the different shade of green he remained quiet about. "I made this happen?"_

 _"Our connection made this happen. We are becoming versions of ourselves, that the other needs. Now I'm not sure, why my body is becoming more "womanly" but, remember when you asked me, why is my body was becoming all of your inner most desires, I think it has something to do with that."_

 _"I like you no matter how you look though Bonnie."_

 _"It's not about what you want me to look like, my body is changing on the inside, I can feel my power strengthening. It's because of your spirit. And I'm sure, if it hasn't already happened, your body will begin going through changes too. The kind of changes my spirit is requesting of yours. Our spirits are connected. I'm not sure when it happened, but it's that pull that keeps bringing us together." Damon immediately thought about his half human state, and realized, it wasn't the spell he interrupted of Bonnie. It was Bonnie's spirit, changing him. But, he wasn't ready to come out about that yet._

 _"So, you telling me, our spirits... control us? I mean, this all sounds-"_

 _"Crazy? I know."_

 _Bonnie sat in silence, giving Damon a moment to process all this information. No matter how serious the information was, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and the changes. "So... you chose me? Bonnie..."_

 _"My spirit chose your spirit, and your spirit, accepted. Which is the reason you interrupted the spell. You may not have realized it. But your spirit guided you to that room that day, because my spirit was calling to you. Our spirits were protecting us. It's supremely remarkable. It's like our spirits are Romeo and Juliet. And we were the Capulets and the Montagues." She laughed._

 _"But wouldn't we be, one with our spirits?"_

 _"You can't be one with your spirit, until you understand your spirit and trust in its guidance. When that happens, that's when the flesh and the spirit become one. It's weird. I know. The spirit knows more than the body. Because the spirt has existed longer." Damon was a little more than freaked out. "It's true. It took me a while to process too. Which is why I was gone for so long, Damon. I was figuring things out, and why you had such a connection to my magic." She was worried that he was so speechless. But she knew he needed time to process everything. Especially with the idea that he was now a Damphir. He realized the spiritual world was more powerful than he could've imagined, and being Bonnie's Anchor, meant he was responsible for more than he ever imagined or even bargained for._

 _He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Wow. Bon Bon, you really know how to deliver a powerful message. Literally."_

 _"Listen, Damon. I'm sure you need time to process this. It took me months. I was afraid to face you. And I think part of me realized before I left, but I was afraid. So, I can't fault you for needing time to accept it."_

 _"It's not that I can't accept it, Bonnie. It's just that... it's so much. I am not good with being responsible for such fragility. You know me. I break everything fragile near me."_

 _"For what it's worth, Damon. I trust you. Even if you're not ready."_

 _"So, this is like a magnified version of us, right? It's beyond just, flesh Bonnie and flesh Damon?"_

 _"Yes, Damon. It's an Eternal commitment."_

 _"Eternal? Wow... it's really... this happened already. It's happened, and we are late to the party you and me? The party our spirits threw to invite us to the rest of our lives?" He laughed cynically, sounding like an afraid little boy. His hesitance, made her weary. The night she saw him, she was afraid to be honest about everything, which is why, Krystal was almost a lifesaver the night of the welcome home party. Krystal's presence kept her from having to mention all of this. But it had to come out eventually. And, the look on his face went from love to lacking all confidence in himself._

 _"Damon, you need time. And that's fine." She held his face in the palm of her hand, lovingly. "You can have time, you deserve to take time, just like I did." She hoped off the counter top and kissed his lips gently._

 _"_ _Wait, so… you are going to keep seeing Jake?"_

 _"_ _Damon, I never told you his name?"_

 _"_ _Bonnie, don't think for one minute, you can come to town, and I am not aware of where you are and who you are with?"_

 _"_ _Damon, you're going to have to stop… spying on me."_

 _"_ _Hmph." She gave an attitude. "I haven't been able to reach you in months… through our connection. I have to make sure, you're alright Bonnie. Because you… You won't tell me if you're in danger. Or need me."_

 _"_ _Because, Damon, I can handle myself."_

 _"_ _And I've tried trusting that, and I've given you space."_

 _"And now, since you're overwhelemed with this information… I'm giving you, yours." She pulled her dress back down. "You should probably go. Krystal's expecting you." She offered a genuine smile and headed to her bedroom closing the door behind her._

 _Damon wasn't sure if he needed time. He loved Bonnie. He wanted Bonnie. But, he feared what everything meant. The rebirthing of his humanity, and becoming twice the man, he was, because of Bonnie. Twice as strong, twice as powerful, twice as passionate, and now, twice as scared. She was everything to him. He couldn't mess this up. But he had to get his entire mind right, in order to handle the changes his life was about endure._

 _And his life was about to endure the pressure of a true Eternal commitment._

 **Present**

Stefan realized something must've happened, so... he took his suit jacket off and climbed up the tree, right to the window they'd crawled up, before when the girl's were younger. There he saw Bonnie, and the crying boy, with his sister holding their mother's hand.

"Damon was right." Something was wrong, with Bonnie and the kids. Stefan busted the window open, and called out to her. "Bonnie... Bonnie?" She lay there, bleeding from the nose and he could do nothing to help. Where was Lucy? He wondered. He couldn't get in the room. "Faith. Faith... baby? Look over here..." the little girls face was down and he couldn't see her. "Faith, baby... please look at me." Stefan tried calling to the little girl, and that's when he realized, she was siphoning her mother. He couldn't believe it. "Fuck. Faith! Bonnie! Lucy!" Stefan called. And there was no way he was getting in that house unless he was invited by Bonnie or Damon.

Stefan turned to look at his brother who was under the sleep spell from the Bourbon Bonnie spelled just in case of an Emergency. He'd be out for a couple of hours. "DAMNIT!" He yelled.

He grabbed his own phone again, and dialed the next person who could possibly help him. His hands were almost shaking from the stress of the situation. His hand held onto the phone and he dialed, waiting for the ring. The connection was bad. Somehow, the connection was bad.

It wasn't normal. since the connection near all their homes were good. If the phone companies weren't compelled to put extra towers in specified areas, ever since children became a part of the equation, and Mystic Falls opened the school for gifted children... Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and the Mikaelsons, made sure the school was protected and so were the supernatural children, of the school and the families, at all costs.

Something was interrupting this connection. Stefan looked at his car, and his brother and had to make a choice to drive until he got service and get ahold Abby. Leaving the house unprotected until he got back to it.

And as per Bonnie's wishes, no state of Emergency could be declared unless she was dead. And as stubborn as Bonnie was, she made the rules when it came to her children. Against everyone's better judgement. Stefan couldn't notify the others yet. The order went, Lucy, Abby, Caroline... then Damon. But Damon, usually went inside of Bonnie's head and read her, whenever he wanted to. So, before anyone knew, Damon knew.

But, she made him promise, not to go inside of her head for the past month. She believed it was bad luck. And it was killing him to refrain from connecting to her on that mental, level. So, Lucy and Stefan, were made to keep the over obsessive Damon occupied in every way possible until **_SUNSET_** on this very day.

Stefan took his chances. He made his way back to his car, and got inside with his unconscious brother. As he backed up to drive off to better service, her drove about two blocks until he was cut off by another car. "Fuck my life... not today mother fucker!" The person in the car didn't get out initially, and Stefan didn't have time today for the fuckery. He reluctantly pulled out his phone, and realized his reception was better, and he called Abby, before ripping the person's head of who nearly hit him head on, if they weren't already dead. "Come on, come on. ABBY PICK UP!" He declaimed.

"Hello... Stefan?" her voice rang like a savior in these moments. Until-

"Abby, something's terribly-" the phone line was interrupted, and the call ended. Stefan looked at the phone, and the reception bars were gone. "What the..?" He tried dialing again, and before he could figure out his left from his right, he looked up to see a man getting out of the car.

A shadowed figured, hidden by the sun walked towards him. He was familiar with this tall stature, slender build with an above average musculature. It wasn't, it couldn't be... he didn't believe it. Not today, of all days. He turned and got out of the car, prepared for an altercation. But, a cynical, baritone called out.

"You won't get reception, here." The man twitched his wrist and sent Stefan's phone flying. "So, that device serves you no real purpose."

"What are you doing here? We had a deal?"

"Well..." he furrows his brows. "Hello to you too, Stefan. That's the warm welcome I get? Isn't there supposed to be a wedding today? And I wasn't invited. Look, I even dressed the part." The young man smirked, and his handsome face, was as sinister as and deceptive as it could be.

"Nobody wants you here. Why don't you make like Houdini disappear?"

He laughs, half-heartedly. "Now, now… Did you miss me? Or am I detecting slight animosity?"

"Jake! The bane of my existence... the poisonous thorn in my side." Stefan said without any humor.

"Is that anyway to talk to the very man, who could ruin this very day, for everyone?"

* * *

 **A/N -** Stuff is unfolding guys... and I really hope you are still liking this story. Because there's more in store. I know it's hard to keep up with this story. But, if it's easier... sometimes you can just read all the **Present** parts together. And all the **Past** parts together to make it less confusing. I think the fact that it's written back and forth is all that's confusing. If it makes it easier separate the **Present/Past** when you read. As you can see both the present and the past gets really intricate now. In the past different people are starting to find connections, and Damon is receiving the news from Bonnie about her spiritual balance and connection to him. Their spirits are connected, and in turn they are both going through these changes, and they are still figuring things out. Then there Jake. In the past and present. Opinions on him? In the present... yes, that guy, will have a bigger role in the past as you will see. Ps. Jake Armstrong... is the same Jake from Secret Circle... another L J book that was turned into a show. I've posted images of Jake and Bonnie to my Tumblr, so you can have an idea of what he looks like. As always, I loved all your reviews. You definitely motivate me. Thanks for reading…


	12. Caroline (Controlled)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 12 - Caroline - (Controlled)**

 **R-M Even though, there is a lot of good information about everyone here. This chapter is mainly to allow everyone to formulate their own opinion about Jake.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I'll be running the show for a while without Lucy. She said she had to do some last-minute things." Caroline told Alaric as she started adding bows to the seats outside.

"Did they really want these bows?"

"No, but... apparently the event planner, said the wrong chairs came in. So... they had to use these covers."

"These are a bit much." Alaric said. "You know it's not their style. And Damon, though very over top, was set on the antique chairs. He's not going to like this."

"What can I do Ric? The event planner said the company messed up."

"Where can we get the chairs?"

"Seriously?" Caroline huffed. "They are all the way in the city."

"You know what, I bet we can get them."

"Ric are you trying to kill me? How can we get all this done before sunset? There's traffic in and out of the city this time of day."

"You're right. Well, the bows aren't so bad I guess. So, uhh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I don't have much energy right now, but it's early in the afternoon. I could go for a nap right now. I'll be good in about an hour or so." She continued adding the bows to the formal dining chairs. "I'm glad you kept the girls last night. Considering you have, a lot going on."

"Yeah, well, she understands. Besides, she has really become very close to the girls. She said she is fine as long as a call and check-up in her. She understands a lot is going on."

"Yeah, I guess. I just, feel awful you haven't seen her much today."

"Oh, she had a lot to do. She wanted me to give her space to do it all."

"Okay." Caroline smiled. "That's good. I'm, I'm happy for you. And, I'm still in awe at how big our family is getting."

"Yeah. Ten years ago, you couldn't have told me, we'd be here today. Me, expecting a child. Now our children will have two more siblings."

"Yeah, well, all things considered, Bonnie's body needs a break. So, when the day is done, I hope everything goes as planned."

"Yeah, me too." Alaric confessed. Then he smiled, when he looked at his phone, and saw his wife calling him.

 ** _Eight months after the Caribbean, in Mystic Falls_**

 _Sarah and Matt had everyone out for dinner. No one new why they we're celebrating, but they knew Sarah and Matt had something to tell everyone. Bonnie sat next to Lucy, while they both speculated, wondering if Sarah was pregnant._

 _"No. She's got too much energy to be pregnant." Lucy laughed. "But... I have been having visions of change, in reference to a baby. So, maybe so? Oh my gosh. Sarah may be pregnant soon, unless of course..."_

 _"Unless, of course, what?" Bonnie raised a brow._

 _"You and Jake, are going on three months of dating. Maybe it's you?"_

 _"Impossible." Bonnie raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink._

 _"Why? He a vampire or something?"_

 _"No. Of course not." Bonnie giggled quietly. "We just... ya know. Weeeee..." she quietly trailed off and didn't finish, hoping Lucy would drop it._

 _"Weeeee... what?" Lucy sang._

 _"Lu, it's no big deal okay. Just know I'm not pregnant."_

 _"Birth control?"_

 _"Why are you buggin?" The green eyes of the witch started to sparkle._

 _"I'm not buggin." Lucy noticed Bonnie's eyes change color. "Whoa. Your eyes changed."_

 _"You're seeing things."_

 _"No. They're a Jade color."_

 _"Lu, I'm going to act like you're not seeing things. And as far as me and Jake, I'm not disclosing anything about us, right now."_

 _"Oh relax. I'm not going to keep prying. But, I am your cousin, and I only ask, because I'm curious. But I guess I'll stop." Still her mouth spoke one thing and her eyes another._

 _"Then?"_

 _"Then?" She repeatedly sarcastically._

 _"We haven't had sex yet."_

 _"_ _Seriously?"_

 _"Shh._ _There are really good listeners at this table, if you I catch my drift?"_

 _"Oh... say no more." Lucy looked over to Damon. "How's everything, anyways?"_

 _"It's been okay. Jake has been... great. But this is my first time seeing him in like a week. He was gone visiting family. So, I spent majority of this week with Sarah." Bonnie noted glancing at Sarah._

 _"Yeah. Surprised she's torn herself away from Matt. You can't keep them off each other. Oh, but I guess they've been busy this week with town hall business, according to Stefan." Bonnie looked back at Lucy, and raised a brow. Noting Lucy's mentioning of Stefan subconsciously._

 _"Yeah. Hmmm I guess so." She chuckled to herself and then turned when Sarah kissed Matt. As she'd felt Damon's inside tense up from down the table. Still, seeing Sarah this happy, was enough to keep Damon calm. "I've never seen her look this, happy." Bonnie said. She sipped her drink, and watched while Damon sat nervously. He didn't eat, or drink anything. Krystal was there, providing some distraction. More or less for everyone else, with her everlasting cleavage on deck. But, at this point, since coming around regularly. The group was accustomed to Krystal's cleavage. Then she turned to the other Salvatore, who sat near Caroline. Stefan was almost just as nervous. But he played it off better. Whereas Damon wore his emotions on his sleeve._

 _With everything going on with Bonnie, Damon had tried his best to maintain a stable, unattached, obsessive, dark knight vibe, with a hint of self-absorbed cynicism. He brought Krystal around a lot more, realizing Bonnie had made her move, to give him space, by continuing to see Jake. Jake, the man, who took her by surprise, and was, in her mind, an unassuming human, who made her feel human, and normal._

 _Bonnie and Jake did normal things, such as go to the movies, and out to dinner. He took her on walks in the park, and they even went to wine vineyards and dabbled in tasting from time to time. In these moments, as Damon sat nervously, with his palms and fingers clutching his knees, he braced himself for what was to happen next. Not just, with the surprise planned for dinner, but the ever-flirty Jake, whispering in Bonnie's ear all night. For the longest, he'd had an idea about Jake, and known about him and Bonnie. And for the longest he thought he could handle the space he needed to think, knowing Bonnie may have casually dated some average guy._

 _That is, until Bonnie decided for the first time to bring Jake around the group, after they'd heard about him. Bonnie hadn't glanced at Damon in half almost an hour._

 _He tuned his hearing in, to the two of them._

 _"I like red on you."_

 _"Really? It's never really been my color."_

 _Jake's eyes, looked Bonnie from head to toe. Maybe he bought her the dress, which made him biased. But, something about, red on Bonnie, brought out something else in Damon. Jealousy. Bonnie tried to focus on Jake, understanding that, it would keep her distracted from Damon and Krystal. Jake pulled Bonnie's ear to his lips. "I guess I should buy you more red then, shouldn't I?"_

 _He then kissed the top of her shoulder, forcing a rouge color to appear on her cheek, and Damon turned his face away from the deplorable display of adoration._

 _Besides, he'd never buy red for Bonnie. He'd never be able to go more than minutes without ripping it off of her. He stopped listening to their conversation, and that's when Krystal reached over, grabbed him by his chin, pulling him in for a kiss._

 _The group had lived Day to day, as if everything was normal. They were getting used to both Krystal and Jake by now. And everyone had broken off into their respective smaller groups most days of the week, that no one was really focused on anyone else's lives. Things, were calm, and dare they believe, normal in Mystic Falls, for now._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon, and Stefan knew why Matt called for this dinner. It was forcing Damon to think about things he hadn't had to think about in a while._

 _"So, I'm sure everyone is wondering why we invited you all here tonight." Sarah said. "Matt and I have been doing a lot of thinking, and since everyone's known about us for the past three months, we wanted to let you all know, we've actually been together for the past eight months." A lot of the faces expressed surprise, and some people were just happy it finally came out. "And, in saying that, we've gotten pretty serious." Sarah's face became a vision, of a person's little sister, who was spreading her wings, and loving her life. "We've decided to move in together. We wanted to tell everyone at once, because, everyone here means a lot to us, and so far, you have all been here, throughout this relationship. We trust letting you all be a part of this moment with us."_

 _You couldn't take away the happiness on her face, and the excitement in her voice. But it wasn't even as simple as that, and Damon knew it. When Matt stood up, Bonnie watched both Damon and Stefan brace themselves. As her witchtuition told her, there was more to this dinner than a moving in together, announcement. Damon wiped a hand nervously over his lower face, and convinced himself that, what was about to happen, was real._

 _Everyone watched Matt get serious. "It's hard for me to talk, because I've never been more nervous about anything in my life. But, in the past eight months, Sarah and I have made so many amazing memories." Sarah turned to him supportively, but happily surprised he was adding on to her words. "Memories, that I will cherish, forever. I realize, my happiest moments, are the memories I've made with her. And after talking with both Stefan and Damon, man to men. I decided that, there's no one else I ever want to make more of these memories with." Matt turned to Sarah, pulling a small box out of his pocket, and getting on a knee, before her and the group. "Sarah Nelson-Salvatore... will you marry me?"_

 _When she heard the question, Bonnie almost went deaf. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Damon, who finally took his first breath after an hour, and grinned at her. She smiled, knowing how hard it must've been for him. But, it was a testament to how much growth Damon had experienced over the past year. He made eye contact for a few seconds, and once again, could read one another's mind. Not literally, but figuratively. And that connection, was once again, being forthcoming without either of their permission. Eye contact was hard between the two of them, most times, because seeing the truth was overwhelming. Bonnie broke to look at her friend's face, Sarah, with sparkles in her eyes._

 _"YES!" Sarah cried. "Of course, I will."_

 _"Someone in Mystic Falls gets a happy ending after all." Stefan laughed, trying his hardest to be supportive. He and Damon never really had a family member they had to look out for the way they did Sarah. Their redemption. Their chance to be better men, was through her. And how easily they loved her, was a testament to what the blood of their family really meant to them. Maybe, it took, a few years to convince her they weren't going to hurt her, or turn her, but when she finally embraced them, the relationship continued budding. They'd go to the ends of the earth, to protect Salvatore's. Stefan stood before the crowd, making eye contact with his nervous, older brother, who felt like Sarah was already leaving her newly found Salvatore roots, and becoming a Donovan. It was too much for him. Salvatore, the name, was dying as far as their roots were concerned. Salvatore, needed to thrive... and maybe it was too late. So, in their reluctance, they supported Matt and Sarah, because they loved her, and knew enough about Matt's conviction, to know, he'd protect her, and love her like a loyal Labrador. Stefan raised a glass. "To Matt and Sarah!"_

 _"To Matt and Sarah!" The group exclaimed, happily._

 _Caroline turned to Stefan, showing support, even in their strained relationship, they had a great friendship. Going back to their roots, of what made them strong in the first place. "Hey, you okay?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Her brows furrowed and she grabbed his hand. "I know it's hard for you. You guys have developed this relationship with Sarah over the past, couple of years. And I know you feel really protective of her."_

 _"It's hard not to."_

 _"Yeah, well, she's not leaving you guys. She's just getting married. You have to know, she loves the relationship between you, Damon, and her."_

 _"Yeah. I know."_

 _"So, don't look at it, as your losing Sarah. Look at it, as your gaining Matt. He's an honorary Salvatore, as weird as it sounds." She bumped her forehead to his and grinned. "So, cheer up, Broody Salvatore. She's in good hands."_

 _"Yeah. She is." He watched his niece's eyes sparkle beyond measure, and realizing this is caused by Matt. Matthew Donovan, is family now, he thought._

 _"Sweetie, try this Sauvignon Blanc." Jake lifted his glass to Bonnie mouth. She smiled, and let the glass hit her lips._

 _"Mmm." She hummed sweetly. It was a confusing taste, and she wasn't sure she liked it. But her and Jake had done some wine tasting, and it was becoming their thing. Her mouth hummed with uncertainty._

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _"Uhhh, it's really... it's one to get used to." She said._

 _"You think?" He looked at the glass pulling it away from his face and staring at it. "I liked it." Her face couldn't help but to pinch together at the center, scrunching up. "You hate it?" He asked disappointedly._

 _"No. I'm sure, it'll grow on me." She smiled before turning to Lucy and watching Lucy laughing at her. She pinched closed one eye, in disgust, sticking her tongue out. "It tasted like pee."_

 _"What does pee taste like?"_

 _"I don't know. But I'm sure... that wine, can't be far off." They both laughed, as Bonnie stuffed her face with desert trying to rid her mouth of the remnants. She looked back at Jake who was enjoying the wine._

 _"I think it's my favorite, so far." After taking another sip, and sitting the glass down, he leaned in and whispered in her ear for the umpteenth time tonight. "You're literally, drop dead gorgeous. I love this color on you." He stares at the red dress, and kissed her cheek._

 _"Thank you." The face of a blushing Bonnie was rare, but a sight to behold. She was relaxed, and happy. But couldn't help but to feel the stress inside of Damon. His entire being was in a state of distress. But, in the past three months, she tried her hardest to give him space. And when they spoke, she kept it light. When he was struggling mentally, she felt it. Even if she wasn't inside of his head. "Excuse me. I'll be right back."_

 _Bonnie excused herself from the table and headed towards the bathroom. When she got inside, she shut her eyes and chanted. She spoke to herself for several seconds before, opens her eyes, and exhaling._

 _She gave a chant of peace to Damon, so he could relax, the duration of dinner. In doing that, she broke a rule to herself, that she would refrain from using magic, to interfere with people's natural paths. Living a normal life, was something she strived for. Not because she hated magic, or who she was. Contrary. Bonnie loved her Bennett blood, and the fact that she was a witch. But, also, she loved the idea of love, and having a life, where she could enjoy, everyday things. She vowed to herself, that magic would be used when necessary, and not just for the heck of it. At least, for the time being, while Damon figured himself out._

 _She walked out of the stall quietly, and headed to the sink to wash her hands. Cold water hit her skin, and she felt a release of pressure inside of her warm body. She was warmer than normal, and she didn't know why. But also, she gave it little to no thought._

 _Suddenly heading out, she bumped into Jake. Suspiciously standing outside of the restroom. "Hey, what are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing. Just... checking on you." He was a bit suspicious, and she looked at him with a pause. "Oh, it's because everyone's wrapping things up."_

 _"Oh. Oooooh. Okay. Yeah. Well, I should go ahead and get back then."_

 _"Yeah. Yeah. Hey, are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to yourself in there."_

 _"Oh, me? No. Not at all." She lied._

 _"Hmm, you sure?"_

 _"Yes. Jake, everything's okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Just, you feel off tonight."_

 _"Off?"_

 _"Yeah. Usually we connect so well. But tonight, I feel like your mind is somewhere else."_

 _"I think it's just the surprise of everything. I'm sorry, if I feel off to you."_

 _"It's okay. Come on, let's go sit." He smiled. She wondered why he was so concerned, and why he was so, closely, attached to her tonight. It seemed he was afraid to leave her alone. Just then, Damon walked out of the men's bathroom. He made eye contact with Bonnie and smiled. Maybe Jake was trying to keep Damon from talking to Bonnie. But, why? He didn't know their past. Bonnie found it all strange, and after she and Damon smiled at one another, he kept walking, and she felt his ease, since chanting for him. But, still, he hadn't taken a chance to have a conversation with Jake. And Bonnie would never force something like that._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Everyone enjoyed the night a little longer. By the end of the night, everyone was in a mood to not be alone. Matt and Sarah's big moment made everyone want to spend more time this evening with the special someone in their lives._

 _"So, what are you guys doing?" Tyler asked Stefan, and Caroline._

 _"Oh gosh, probably going to call it a night, right?" Caroline insisted._

 _"Yeah, sure. I should probably see if Lucy needs a ride home then. I'm guessing Sarah won't be going home tonight." He said reluctantly, hating how it sounded._

 _"Oh." Caroline said surprised. "Yeah, sure. That makes sense, the place is on the way to yours, and I'm the other direction. So, I guess we should call it a night?" And for the first time, both Caroline and Stefan questioned themselves, out loud in front of people. It was really noticeable, and almost heart breaking. It was as if the two of them were letting each other go, unconsciously, and allowing each other, the understanding that it would be okay._

 _"Well, I parked near you Caroline. I can walk you to your car." Tyler said. Stefan smiled, and kissed her cheek._

 _"I'll call you tomorrow."_

 _"Okay." She said quietly, and she and Tyler walked towards their cars. The parking lot grew quieter and quieter as cars were leaving. Stefan walked to Lucy, who was standing with Bonnie and Jake, and asked if she needed a ride._

 _"Hey, Luce, I'm headed home, I can drop you off on my way."_

 _"Well, Bonnie and Jake were going to-"_

 _"No. Go ahead. We won't be offended." Bonnie gave her cousin a knowing look._

 _"Yeah. They won't be offended." Stefan re-iterated. Lucy shocked herself, being happy, to take it, because the thought of pulling Sarah and Matt apart tonight, was no one's intention._

 _"Nice meeting you, Stefan."_

 _"You too Jake." Stefan shook his hand, and Jake had a stronger than normal grip for a human being. He was taken aback, and Jake looked him in the eye as he shook his hand, almost trying to intimidate Stefan. Yet, Jake smiled, and was very, very friendly. "Maybe, uh- we'll see you around some more."_

 _"Yes, definitely. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." After Jake said it, he leaned over kissing Bonnie's forehead, almost raising her suspicion about his behavior tonight, being borderline territorial. Stefan, turned to Lucy and they walked towards the parking lot. The group slowly dispersed and more and more, lingering questions were on everyone's mind. Who, was ending this night with who?_

 _Bonnie turned to watch Damon, as he watched her. "Damon, let's go. Everyone's leaving." Krystal called out. Bonnie turned to watch him, as he walked slowly away from the restaurant. The casualness of their situation was starting to become painfully and obviously not what either of them wanted. "Damon, Babe. Let's go. I have your favorite bottle of bourbon, waiting for you." The brunette, with pale skin, looked at Damon adoringly, and he could barely take his eyes off the woman, who couldn't take her eyes off him._

 _"Hey, Bonnie, you ready?" Jake asked. Knocking her out of the staring contest she was having with Damon. "Bonnie... sweetie!" As she finally blinked, he tapped her shoulder, looked at Damon, and back at Bonnie._

 _"Sure." She said, unable to take her eyes off of him, but forcing herself to look away. She turned towards Jake and he grabbed her hand leading her to his car. When he opened the door for her, she got in and that was the moment, Damon decided he would drive off, before watching her drive off._

 **Present Day**

Alaric and Caroline were sitting with the twins while Caroline tried to get the littlest one calm. "Daddy, maybe she needs to take a nap."

"No. She's on a strict schedule today. You know your mom, isn't about to rest."

"Yeah, but... she looks pretty miserable."

"Lizzie, you're really not helping okay?" Caroline groaned and walked around rubbing ther little ones back. Alaric just watched her, and shook his head. He knew she should sit down, but she refused.

"Lizzie, Josie... why don't you go ahead and go to the back yard, and ask Sarah what you can do to keep busy?"

"Okay, Daddy." The two girls got up, and walked slowly towards the back of the Salvatore manor. He stood up walking towards her to rub her shoulders. She stopped pacing and let her face withhold tears, trying not to cry.

"Why don't you just take a nap. Between the rest of us, we can handle a baby."

"Because Ric, this is not my day. And I refuse to let this happen, right now. The baby, refuses to sleep. I don't know why. But, I can't take a nap knowing my child is in distress and things around here aren't exactly the way they were planned!"

"Caroline, maybe we should call..." Caroline snapped her eyes at Ric, before he could finish saying the name. "Sorry."

"I'm fine. Listen, thanks for helping with the girls last night. I just needed peace and quiet for a bit."

"No problem." He pushed her hair out of her face, and adjusted her flower head band. Then he hugged her. "Caroline, what am I going to do with you?"

"As per usual, know that I'm always right, and everything's going to be fine."

 **... The Past ...**

 _The next morning, Damon was knocking at Bonnie's apartment door. More like banging. When she woke up, she was startled out of her sleep. She jumped up and shuffled to the door. Her eyes were still fighting the light when she opened the door seeing Damon standing outside of her door. "Damon? It's five am. What's going on, you okay?"_

 _"What are we doing here Bon Bon?" His serious face watched her as she rubbed her eyes._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, this, us. You and me."_

 _"Whoa, whoa, shh. You'll wake my neighbors, it's five am."_

 _"Is someone in there?" He asked looking past her._

 _"You mean, did Jake stay the night? No. But I mean, if he did, you'd have some nerve wondering. Where's Krystal with K?"_

 _"Is this what we are going to call her forever?"_

 _"I mean, however long you decide to stay in your sham of a relationship."_

 _"And Jake with a J isn't a sham?" He yelled. Bonnie laughed at him, with her hair all over her head, and her body draped in a man's t-shirt. His to be exact. "What's so funny?"_

 _"You. You're jealous, of my fake boyfriend Jake."_

 _"Fake? Pft. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're starting to like this guy."_

 _"He's a nice guy, Damon. I do like him. And he and I aren't serious. He understands that it's casual." She rubbed her eyes more and giggled, as she couldn't believe he'd wake her up for this._

 _"I'm glad, I'm such a damn joke to you Bon Bon."_

 _"You're not a joke, Damon. We agreed we'd see other people for now."_

 _"And, I'm not sure, I'm in agreement with this anymore." He was so angry he almost growled. She yawned and looked up at him, as the heat of his body radiated off his skin. "Why is your hair a mess? Did you sleep with him?"_

 _"First of all, you woke me up from my sleep. And second of all, Damon, do you want to know the answer to that?" She raised a brow in curiosity and his face tightened._

 _"No! I mean, yes! No... No. Wait, yes! Tell me did you? No, don't tell me." He was stumbling over both his words and his feelings._

 _She pulled his ears to her lips, and oh so lowly, whispered. "What if I did? Do you want to make me forget about him?" He stood in her doorway, towering over her body. This wasn't a joke to him. He stood before her looking down at her, forcing her to look up. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, closed her door, and carried her to the bed he bought her a couple of months ago._

 _His body was hot. She felt it. "Oh God. Why are you so hot?"_

 _"You really have to ask? I can't help it."_

 _"No, jack ass!" She laughed. "I don't mean that type of hot. It's like, you're body temperature? You're burning up, Damon."_

 _"I get hot when I'm angry."_

 _"Since when?" He had yet, to tell her about his being half human. He just kind of felt like it wasn't a matter of need to know yet. Although, they were acting like two humans the past couple of months. They felt like two humans. She wasn't using magic, and neither of them were drinking from each other still._

 _Bonnie pulled Damon's shirt off and began kissing all over his body. His head dropped back, and she started to unbuckle his pants. Her small hands spread across his waist, and pushed up his body feeling him, and all his warm temperature. When her lips made it back up to his face, they just looked at each other, and he ripped his shirt off of her. "That was your shirt. I kept it from, the island." She said._

 _"I'll give you another one." He threw her on the bed, and before he attacked her body with his, he just looked at her, removing his pants. The morning, on the island, Damon's body needed Bonnie's, and somehow, he was replicating that hunger again. He was a man on a mission, til her phone rang. "Don't answer it." He growled. He pinned her arms down, and ravaged her neck._

 _"Hmmmm." She moaned into his ear feeling him on top of her. She fought Damon's body for dominance, and freed her hands from his grips. Petite fingers scratch at his back, forcing his primitive nature. He took his time touching her. He was almost afraid to make love to her. They had only had sex once, and it created, a surge of power, so strong, the weather was effected. When his eyes searched for the truth behind hers, he saw how vulnerable she was, and he wanted to connect with her. That urge over-came him again. And his teeth exposed themselves to her. She was shocked into silence._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"No, it's okay. It's just been a while since I've seen them." She said. "Besides sex is one hint, Damon. I don't think we're ready to blood share again._

 _"I need to drink from you. It's been eight months?" He asked._

 _"No. Damon, we know what happens when we share. We aren't ready."_

 _"I don't fucking care, Bonnie. I'm ready. I need us to be connected again."_

 _"Our bodies can connect Damon. Don't you want to make love to me?"_

 _"Of course, I do. But, I want everything. All of you." He said with a serious face._

 _"Why, Damon? Last time it created so much uncontrollable power. I think we should wait a little longer."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"Damon, look at us. We're happy, right now. We act normal?"_

 _"Define normal! We're both seeing other people."_

 _"Because I'm giving you time. I need you to be ready, and my magic tells me you're not ready!"_

 _"I. Need. To. Connect. To. You."_

 _"There's been no hurricanes, earthquakes, or craziness happening. We see each other every day. We do normal things. We don't fight supernaturals. And-"_

 _"And, we are keeping ourselves from being fully connected and bonded. It may not be hard for you... but Bonnie, it's hard for me." Damon's emotions were surfacing again. His feelings were as visible as day. But, Bonnie had yet to be fully honest with Damon. And she knew, if he connected to her, he'd get inside of her head._

 _"It's hard for me Damon. Harder than you can imagine. But I know you understand what happens, when we re-awaken that bond."_

 _"I'm perfectly willing to deal with the consequences." His teeth flash again, in an instant._

 _"Think about what you're doing Damon. Think about what's going to happen." Again, Damon couldn't help what happened when he was this close to her. From the very first time she let him drink from her on the island, til almost a year later, his connection to her, was strong. His mouth lowered to her neck. "Damon..." her eyes shut, needing to stop him, but not wanting to. "Going in my head... it's not a good idea. Because-" his finger pressed against her lip shushing her. "No, Damon, I'm serious. You don't want-" his fingers, pushed through her hair, and he shushed her with another look, moving her hair off her neck._

 _He said nothing else. He lowered his mouth to the thickest vein on her neck. And slowly, he pierced her skin and the moment she felt him puncture her flesh, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her mind shut down to everything else but him. The more she needed to protest him the more she couldn't. Her spirit wouldn't let her stop it. Her spirit chose his, in this moment. Damon's powerful mind opened her up immediately, and she was enthralled in the consumption of Damon Salvatore taking her blood, and making it everything she missed._

 _Her body convulsed at his touch, but he gripped her wrist sand locked her body underneath his. "Yesss." She had hardly any time to prepare her body for his bite, and this time, when he bit her, he became rougher, because of how much he craved her. "OH GOD! Hmmm. Damon..." she wiggled around, but could barely get out the words as he thrusted into her, like a starved man, and dove deeply into her mind and her body with his thirst and need for her. The past few months he gave her space, like human Damon would do. But the moment he bit into her, he felt his vampire, surfacing again, and his arms roughly pinned hers above her head, and his muscles, were more dominating, than before, and his thrusts were definitely harsher. "Oh God. Oh God." Her eyes shut, and her lips gravitated to the skin of his cheek, dragging them all the way to his shoulder, while her teeth grazed his muscles in the throws of passion, losing her will, and her mind, feeling him inside of her. She wasn't used to such strength, from a partner sexually. But the more he drank from her, the more primal he became. His thrusts were controlled but strong._

 _Damon Pulled up, "Damn, I missed being inside of you." He growled, handling his business, letting his sculpted abs decorate the only scenery before her, when he was in front of her, passionately making love to her, sweating from his head to his feet. "Look at me, Bonnie." He waited for her to look, and he told her, "Let me see your fangs." He spoke with her blood on his mouth hoping she would bite into him for the first time, since hadn't seen her fangs in eight months._

 _"Damon, I told you-" She refused, arching her back, to control his depths._

 _"Bonnie bite me!" He demanded. He wanted them to be connected mentally again. It had been too long since he's been in her head. She just looked at him, and shook her head, no. He was confused. Bonnie deflected by turning them over and riding him so he'd forget about it. But he didn't forget. He turned her back over, and bit into his wrist and made her drink. The moment he put his wrist into her mouth, the taste she craved before slid down her throat as she drank his blood, and immediately, they were reconnected. It was the feeling of completeness they'd each been missing._

 _Damon had not made love to Bonnie for eight months, and was suddenly much more aggressive. Her body had never had such primal aggression. But, after eight months without her blood, he'd finally become stronger again. He watched her lips suction his skin, suddenly he felt a little control again, knowing she needed his velvety blood, by the way she moaned as she drank it. And still he continued to dominate her with his thrusts, forcing her to give into him. He became stronger and more possessive as they began hitting their peeks. He finally entered her mind, for the first time in eight months._

 _While it was the most beautiful thing that connected them, for once, they both wish he didn't see what he saw. What Damon saw angered him. It made him thrust more aggressively. Damon shook his head in disbelief. She tried to block him from looking deeper, but he forced himself into the corners of her mind, seeing what he was afraid of. She couldn't even get inside of his head, because his will to be inside of hers was too strong to fight, as he saw the unthinkable. His worst fear. "FUCK!" He yelled, losing his breath. She refused to acknowledge his angry face._

 _Bonnie breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Damon. You're so strong." His body consumed Bonnie's like a snack, and when they made eye contact, he realized why she held out so long on re-awakening their bond. He saw her secret. He saw what happened to her. Bonnie felt his anger, and held onto him, squeezing her eyes shut. Damon, made it rougher, and harder, so he could cum quicker, and Bonnie took the pain, of his vampire self, as his inner demon surfaced, uncontrollably. She continued to move into him, and use her magic to balance them out. But, the protruding veins in his biceps, were boiling red, and his skin, was getting warmer._

 _She looked out of the window; as the sun began to rise, the clouds rolled in, and the sky turned grey. Lightening, hit the street pole, causing it to collapse, and thunder cracked like a roaring rapid. Damon drove himself so deep into her, she couldn't figure out where he ended, and she began. His hips, were wild, and she felt him release all his stress, fear, and anger into her, then her stomach tightened, her legs buckled, and her heart stopped for a second. It was her body's release, after eight months of not having been touched. Something magnetic, was happening with her magic as she and Damon's bodies, and spirits, connected for the first time, since he'd become half human. It made it hard for her to breath. Right before she came, she held her breath, and screamed. "Damon. Damon. Damonnnnn. Ooohhh Goddd." Her hands clutched his back, and she exhausted all her muscles trying to control his strength. He brought her to the edge of pleasure, and lost himself in her, as they hit their peaks. He growled into her shoulder, before realizing what had just happened._

 _When they both came, Damon collapsed on top of her, there was nothing but silence._

 ** _oOo_**

 _"Okay, so the best way to break, is to ease into it." Stefan told Lucy. "A sudden break, only occurs, if you are avoiding a crash or your avoiding running a traffic light." He told her as she rolled to the stop sign. "I think you're ready, you've been doing good."_

 _"Except, my parallel parking?" She laughed._

 _"To be fair, most women suck at that." He laughed._

 _She turned the corner and pulled into the apartment she shared with Sarah. "Why do you always do that?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Make anti-feminist comments." He laughed at her. "You think you're so funny, don't you?" She smiled._

 _"I'm okay. I just like getting under your skin."_

 _"Why?" She asked getting out of the car, and walking around to the front of it._

 _"I don't know. I guess, it's just, funny to see you get worked up. Haven't you learned that about men. They love making women uptight and sparking that, attitude inside of them." He gave her a broody grin, and leaned into the hood of his car, crossing his legs. She shook her head at him._

 _"Stefan, you're a punk."_

 _"I'm a punk?"_

 _"Yeah. It's okay. I gotchu Stefan."_

 _"Gotchu?" He laughed. "What's that even mean, gotchu?"_

 _"I've got you, ass!" She said, trying to refrain from getting an attitude, but instead laughing at him listening to him say it._

 _"Well, Lu- I gotchu!"_

 _"It doesn't even sound right coming out of your mouth." She put her hand up to him and tossed it, and said, "Boy bye." She walked towards her apartment and he followed her. When she got to the door, he was waiting to be invited in. "What Stefan, how can I help you?" She asked with a straight face. Or so she tried to hold a poker face, and he laughed. She walked into her place, and looked back, "Okay, I gotchu, though." He just kept finding humor in her trying to have an attitude but not being able to hold water with her. She left the door open, and he followed her inside._

 _"Lu, listen. I just joke with you, okay? I like that you always smile, and you always joke with me. You make life around here, so much easier. When I'm not dealing with the stuff with Ric's school, and I'm not doing town hall stuff, I like hanging out with you." She really did find his humor cute, even when it was sexist. She even found him cute, when he attempted to learn her lingo and use it against her. "So, don't think, I'm just a dick. Okay? I gotchu girl!" He said in the most cliché way. But it worked because she laughed._

 _He then laughed. And before you know it, they were kissing._

 _"Stefan, we can't do this." She stopped him._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, I like Caroline, and I'm not that kind of woman."_

 _"Caroline and I are just friends. We haven't been romantic in like four months, but... I mean it was confusing a while before that." He looked her in he eyes and tried kissing her again, but she stopped him._

 _"Then why do you guys show up everywhere together, like a couple?" She was confused._

 _"Because, we were afraid to tell the group. We didn't want them to dwell on it, or make a big deal out of it. Everyone was so used to seeing us together. But, I promise. She and I have mutually decided we were best as friends." He went back in for a kiss and she stopped him one more time, just to look at him, and make sure she didn't feel him lying through her psychic ability. She had read his and Caroline's auras and they'd been dry for months, but she just wasn't the type to interfere. He looked her in the eyes, knowing she was trying to read him, he opened himself up to her and she couldn't believe it, in a good way. "See, I told you girl, I gotchu!" He smiled, and she laughed, and he kissed her again, but this time, like he wasn't about to be stopped again._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon looked at her like she was on trial. "So, when were you going to tell me that Enzo attacked you? And since then, you haven't felt your vampirism?" He asked angrily._

 _"Damon, it's over with. I've finally moved past it. I didn't think it was necessary to talk about."_

 _Damon sat up, looking for his jeans, putting them on. "Necessary to talk about? Bon, I'm serious. He fucking attacked you! He hurt you! No wonder he disappeared. Where is he?" He demanded._

 _"I don't know, Damon. He left the island on a different plane, and no one has heard from him since." He looked at her, and searched her body for the mark, which he was positive wasn't healed. "Caroline healed me Damon." She said._

 _"How long after I left did this happen?"_

 _"I don't know, an hour or less."_

 _"I called you, and you didn't answer. He was there?" He asked as tears started to form in his angry eyes. "It was then, wasn't it? I felt that pain in my chest, and you were feeling head pains all day." He felt almost nauseous thinking about it. "I could've helped you, if I didn't leave. It wouldn't have happened, if I would've stayed."_

 _Bonnie sat up, and tried to comfort him. "Damon, we can't think that way. It happened. Everything happens for a reason."_

 _"He stole your essence, and he hurt you. It's unforgivable, Bon. I'm going to kill him!" Damon searched for his shirt, as he was ready to hunt Enzo down._

 _"No, Damon. You can't do that. He had no choice over what my essence did to him. It rejected him, and that's what happened!"_

 _"But, he chose, to go behind your back, and do it. And Elena? You went to help me find her, and you didn't tell me she stole your essence. You didn't tell me what she did! Bonnie, you could've died." He was yelling at this point, angrier than he'd ever been. Bonnie tried calming him down, because eight months ago she was broken after what happened, and she finally picked up the pieces of herself again, after Enzo and Elena's betrayal._

 _"I'm fine, now, Damon. Really?" She tried to walk towards him and use magic to calm him and he wasn't having it._

 _"No, you won't use magic to calm me! And...No, you're not fine! I was inside of you're head Bonnie. I felt your fear and your pain. Now, your vampirism is gone?" He asked. "I thought I could have you forever Bonnie Bennett. I was happy, to have you, forever. And now..." he shook his head, "Now, you're not going to have forever?" He yelled, the anger was more than he could bear._

 _"Damon, it can't just disappear, okay. I just think, somehow, my magic is protecting me from it. My magic is overpowering my vampirism, shocking my body from turning or wanting blood."_

 _"But, why?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"Just Lucy." She swallowed hard._

 _"I'm going to find him and kill him." Damon grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. He was hot headed and ready to react, in a way that could cause a domino effect._

 _"No one knows where he is. He's long gone, Damon!"_

 _"Oh, someone, knows where he is." She couldn't believe her ears. Damon, was willing to lose it all, for revenge._

 _"Damon, we can't continue this! At some point, we have to quit chasing the danger."_

 _"He did this."_

 _"So, what? You gonna kill him, Damon? The man, we both once loved. The man, who has saved both of our lives?"_

 _"And almost took yours, Bonnie."_

 _"I'm not making excuses for him. Okay? I hated him for what he did. But, I just want peace, Damon. When can we live in peace? Huh? I told you, you're not ready for this. Because if you were, you'd stop yourself from doing something you'll regret." He walked back towards her, like she was foreign again. Then he pointedly took a nasty tone._

 _"Me? You have it fucking backwards Bonnie! I'm going after him, and killing him. And I will be sending a message, to anyone who thinks they can hurt you."_

 _"Please Damon. I'm begging you. Don't go... or... or..."_

 _"Or what, Bonnie?"_

 _"Or you can kiss us goodbye. I won't be waiting for you when you get back." She threatened. He turned and shook his head at her, smiling viciously, with her blood still on his mouth._

 _"You make the mistake of thinking you have a choice, Bon Bon." As he left her place, he slammed the door, making her jump. Bonnie grabbed the nearest delicate thing around, and threw it into the wall, smashing it into hundreds of pieces. It happened to be something Damon bought for her. Her chest collapsed from the breath she held. Then she leaned onto her elbow on the wall, and let out a scream so loud, the sky almost fell. The thunder covered her anger, as Bonnie's anger destroyed her apartment._

 _For the next three days, Mystic Falls hadn't seen such a flood. Damon was gone. He didn't answer or return any of her phone calls. After staring at her phone for nearly three hours on the third day, she changed her phone number._

 _And Bonnie was determined to finally move on._

 ** _oOo_**

 _"Married in four months?" Matt looked at Sarah._

 _"Yeah, it'll mark one year." She smiled._

 _"Don't you think, everyone will want to kill us?"_

 _"Maybe, but it's our lives. I want to start our lives together. Don't you?" Her large, and hard to resist hazel eyes, weaken his heart, tugging at those strings like there was no tomorrow._

 _"Of course, I do. But, four months doesn't give us time to plan an elaborate wedding." He said._

 _"It gives us time to plan our wedding. The most perfect small, wedding. Me, you and the group. And we'll go back to Saint Thomas where it all started for us. It'll be near Carnival, and we'll have our bachelorette/ bachelor parties. Come on, Matt, it's perfect."_

 _"Okay. I'll start looking into booking for the weekend, and you start looking for a wedding venue, on the island." She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck. He would do whatever she wanted to make her happy, and the way he felt, was he was on his way to the life he always wanted. So why suddenly, was he so nervous?_

 ** _oOo_**

 _"What did we just do?"_

 _"I'd say, made some good memories." Stefan smiled at her._

 _"I know, I get it, but, what was this? Like a one-time thing? Because, I'm not really into labels."_

 _"I'm not worrying about labeling it. But, I hope it wasn't the last time." He sat up, and rubbed his hands through his hair, then turned towards her, laying body. "You okay, with what just happened?"_

 _"Of course, I think." She held a sheet to her lips, and stare at the ceiling nervously. "Are you?" Lucy asked nervously._

 _"Yeah. What do you say, we take a drive today, to the beach? You drive?" He narrowed his eyes at her softly._

 _"The weather is awful."_

 _"Not near Virginia Beach. It's beautiful, I checked the forecast."_

 _"That's two hours away?" Lucy asked nervously._

 _"Yeah, consider this your first, behind the wheel test."_

 _"Oh gosh, I'm nervous." She covered her face with her hands laughing. Stefan pulled her hands down and looked her in the eyes._

 _"I trust you with my car. Let's make some sandwiches and get some blankets, and make some more memories?"_

 _"Okay, Stefan. That, sounds like a plan to me." Lucy stood up, and headed for the shower._

 _"No. We are going to the beach. You can shower later." How did this guy get this woman to just, feel relaxed enough to stay in Mystic Falls? He just had a way about him, that never made her feel pressured. He was fun, funny, and very, very easy on the eyes._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Bonnie was headed out of her apartment to meet up with Jake. After her big fight with Damon she was determined to move on with her life. She didn't need the drama that came with relationships. She thought to end things with Jake, because, she needed to. Her mind was stressing over what Damon may have done, or if he was okay. Even if she was angry at him for leaving her. Jake, was the last person she wanted to drag into this complicated life. However, when she opened her front door he was standing on her porch. "Jake? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the diner."_

 _He pulled flowers from behind his back. "I thought I'd surprise you?"_

 _Bonnie's eyes grew wider, when she saw the bouquet. "Wow. You really didn't have to-"_

 _"I did though." He smiled. "Can I come in?"_

 _"Well, I was kind of hungry. I was hoping to-" he walked her into her place, backwards, without permission. He was acting strangely. Not like himself, but maybe there was a reason for it. "Jake... you okay?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just, these are a rare breed of flowers and I wanted to put them in a vase for you."_

 _Bonnie found it strange. Today, she couldn't read Jake. He was unreadable. She watched him look under her cabinet for a vase. This wasn't strange behavior, because Jake always brought her flowers, and put them in a vase for her. But, his energy felt different. Bonnie watched him with her flowers and he seemed to be nervous. But still, she couldn't read him. Then, suspiciously, he sat on her couch. The new furniture, Damon spoiled her with, months ago._

 _"Those don't look rare. They look like orchids." His sketchy behavior, made her give him a questionable look._

 _"To the untrained eye, there's only Orchids. But up-close pink ones are special. I thought you loved my weekly flower deposits. The flowers are a special connection between us." He was becoming slightly callous in tone._

 _"And I love them. Thank you." She smiled, dimly._

 _"Bonnie, it's been three months. We still haven't had sex. Is... there something wrong?"_

 _"No, Jake. You're a great guy.. It's just, I'm not ready to be intimate with someone new right now."_

 _He took a deep breath and grunted. Then he looked around at her place with those pouty lips and big teal colored eyes. Normally soft spoken, with a deep voice, he didn't overly vocalize himself. "Ouch. I thought we were doing so well. But, it's almost like," he sighed, "and I could be wrong, but I feel like you have some bad news for me. Is there someone else? Is that what this is today? Like a break up or something?"_

 _"Uhhh. Listen, you and I have a great time together. And I realize that, you probably want more than I can give you right now. I was thinking about a lot, and I think we should talk about somethings, Jake."_

 _His face went from questionable concern to an unbothered confidence. He ignored what she said, and spoke around her. "Did you ever notice how beautiful the weather has been in the month of November? I mean, it's always nice, and particularly calmed. But, somehow, it's been a drought the past three days."_

 _"I-uh. I didn't notice." Suddenly his energy was consuming, and she knew, she needed to be careful._

 _"Cut the shit, Bonnie. I know what you are."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I read it the day you came to my garage."_

 _"Jake, you must be mistaken, I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Oh, but you do. Every witch has an anchor. The balance to their magic. And you're mine."_

 _Bonnie stood in silence. Who was he? Why was he, suddenly in tuned with her supernatural self? She couldn't believe her ears. "This must be some mistake-"_

 _"No, Bonnie, it's me. Your anchor."_

 _"No, I know who my anchor is." Her hands began to shake. The room was shrinking, and he was bigger than he'd ever been, in this moment. His presence was everywhere._

 _"Well, you'd be wise to know, that while any supernatural, can be your anchor, another witch is your perfect balance."_

 _"You're a witch?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You're a witch, and in no way, are you my balance. My balance has to be an immortal." Bonnie walked three steps to the left, and when he moved towards her, she lifted her hand and shouted._ _ **"MOTUS!"**_ _Nothing happened. "Oh God. What the hell are you?"_

 _"Don't worry sweetie. These flowers, are filled with a certain herb, that effects your magic, temporarily."_

 _"Get out!"_

 _"Stop. Bonnie, I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"I dare you to try." She yelled._

 _"No, these... aren't to hurt you."_

 _"Then why bring those flowers here?"_

 _"To protect myself. I know you're very powerful. And, as you can see, I'm not hostile. You have the wrong idea about me. I'm the same guy, you have gotten to know. But, I couldn't tell you, who I was, at first. I didn't want to scare you off."_

 _"You lied!"_

 _"No, I merely kept a secret. Just like you did." He clutched he jacket he was wearing, and smirked._

 _Slowly, Bonnie walked backwards, towards her bedroom. "What do you want?"_

 _"You, Bonnie. I'm in love with you."_

 _"Jake, it's been three months." Her feet, were slowly headed towards the hallway, which lead to her bedroom. He stood in place, watching her, taunting her with his gaze. He was intimidating and he knew it. She hadn't felt such a presence since Damon._

 _"Three months, is enough to know. Besides, you can have multiple anchors. It's whatever your spirit chooses. Mine chose you." She shook her head, and balled her fist, feeling her magic jumping inside of her._

 _"Why would someone's spirit choose multiple anchors?"_

 _"Life source Bonnie. The spirit thrives on the spiritual realm for energy, which converts to magic on this realm."_

 _"Well, my spirit only needs one anchor. And, I have an anchor, Jake. And it's not you."_

 _"It's okay. All I have to do is remove that energy from your life, and voila. I can be that one anchor." Bonnie was so dumbstruck, she didn't even pay attention to his words threatening Damon, as she wanted to remove Jake's energy from her presence._

 _"I'm just, Jake I'm not ready for this. Okay? It's not the right time for me."_

 _"Because of Damon?"_

 _"Damon? Who said anything about, Damon?"_

 _"You don't have to. I'm psychic."_

 _She couldn't believe her ears, or eyes. This man, before her was someone else. But she couldn't be angry, because she withheld information, just as he did. "No, because of me." He grabbed her flowers, and walked towards her. The air was thick, and she was getting light headed the closer he got. "Jake...?" She held her hand up in protest, and her finger tips were filled with magic, trying to escape her body. He could see the flowers weren't strong enough to contain her magic._

 _"Smell these." He smiled kindly. She looked at him hesitantly. She held her hand up, as to keep him and his flowers away. "Relax Bonnie. Sweetie, I would never hurt you. I told you, I'm falling in love with you. How could I hurt you?"_

 _"I don't know, Jake. Why are you disabling my magic with herbs?"_

 _"To calm you."_

 _"I'd be calm with full use of my magic." She snapped._

 _"Fine." He walked towards her door, and threw the flowers outside. He raised both hands and gave her a non-hostile look. "See? They're gone. That's proof I'm not trying to hurt you." Bonnie eased up a little, but didn't let her guard down. "Bonnie, you're a supernatural, those flowers will only disable your abilities temporarily. I would never want to hurt you." Once he tossed them, she lifted her hand, and air choked him. He began gagging on his breath, and grabbing his throat, as if to beg her to let up. "B-Bonnie... p-please. I prommm...iiiisseee. I'm not gonna hurt-" he collapsed to the ground, and his eyes began bleeding from the sockets. She squeezed the air, with a tightly closed fist, clenching his life at her fingertips, she turned her first, and he fell all the way to the ground, blood began filling his mouth, and his real eyes, were almost lifeless..._

 _She finally let up, and he gasped for a large breath of air. "Don't ever disable my magic. It's a sure way to get yourself killed."_

 _"You were collapsing my lungs." He breathed out holding his throat._

 _"Don't FUCK with my magic." She glared._

 _"Okay. I'm sorry." He continued to clutch his throat, while he fought to regulate his breaths. Bonnie stare at him with no remorse. "Let me explain myself."_

 _"Talk from there."_

 _After a few seconds of trying to breath, he finally, sat up, and explained himself. "I'm a viable anchor, Bonnie. I'm a guy, who can prove to you, he can protect you... I will do everything in my power to protect you. Which means, keeping you out of harms way. You see, I never once used magic on you. I could've, and I didn't."_

 _"This means nothing to me Jake."_

 _"What kind of man, would leave a woman, when she clearly need him?" He was referring to Damon. "You've been reaching and searching for something your whole life Bonnie. Am I right? Acceptance, love, equality, loyalty, balance..." he stood himself up, and kept his arms raised in protest, to prove he wasn't hostile. "You want, a companion." He walked to her, until she had no more space to move, she held her hand out to use magic, and he touched her arm, gently with the backs of his fingers. "Passion, honesty, peace of mind?" He was saying everything she needed to hear. But she held her head high, and didn't fall for it._

 _"Jake, all I want to do, is have a normal life. I don't want to fight about right and wrong. I don't want to keep feeling like I'm alone. And I'm not ready to explore anything. I love someone else. You really need to leave, Jake, before I-" he grabbed her gently and kissed her lips. He held her in his arms like she was a delicate flower. When his lips connected to hers, she melted slightly to his gentle nature. He should leave. He should go. He's where he shouldn't be. But stopping him, was impossible. He was siphoning her as they kissed. She was powerless, and he was so good at it, she didn't realize, he was controlling her._

 _He lifted his face, and looked at her. "I'll give you normal, if that's what you want. I just want to grow, with someone, who understand what it's like... being born into this kind of life. I don't care if you love him. With time, you'll love me."_

 _She swallowed. "Jake, why me?"_

 _"Why not you? From the moment, I laid my eyes on you at the garage, I knew, all I wanted to do, was make you mine. And I can't picture my life, without you anymore. I'm here. Right in front of you. Where's Damon? He's gone. Would a man who deserves you, desert you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then maybe, Bonnie... stop falling for the guys who are selfish. The ones who don't put you first, don't deserve you. Give me a chance to be the man you need. And I promise, I'll give you my all." Jake towered over her, and looked down into her sparkling eyes, and watched her stop crying immediately. He was speaking some truths. Damon's need for revenge, was more important than his need for Bonnie. He proved to her he wasn't ready. She asked him to stay, and he couldn't. His conscience wouldn't let him stay, knowing Enzo hurt her. But, she meant what she said, when she told him she needed peace. She needed a peaceful life. Maybe not forever, but for now._

 _After everything they went through with Cade, her saving his life, and Elena's life being tied to hers, Enzo and Stefan dying and being brought back by Bonnie, after she stopped hellfire. Her huntress curse, her dying, and almost being killed several times. And losing Damon more than once... maybe revenge on Enzo made sense in the short run. But in the long run it was more painful for her to go back to that night. And all she wanted, was peace._

 _Was she asking for too much?_

 _And as Jake spoke to her, in these moments of sadness, he was feeding her soul. And the empty space where she'd just wanted normality, was being filled by him._

 _"Jake`"_

 _"_ _Just give me a chance, Bonnie. Let me be there for you."_

 _"I don't know yet, Jake. Can we just take it slow? I need a friend right now."_

 _"Of course." He grabbed her by the hands, and interlocked his fingers with hers, as he leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get lunch, friend. I'm starving. And I can hear your stomach growling."_

 _"Shut up." She smiled._

 _"I didn't know such a small body could make such a large noise."_

 _"I told you I was hungry."_

 _"So, you were gonna break up with me, over lunch, after you stuffed your face?" He questioned._

 _"In all fairness, we aren't technically a couple, and I would've paid for lunch." She admitted._

 _"Wow, Bonnie. Cold-blooded. So, you still paying for lunch? I mean, you were gonna break my heart..."_

 _"Oh, no. You brought magic disabling, poisonous flowers into my house. Lunch is completely on you."_

 _"Okay. I deserve that, but change of scenery. I hate Mystic Falls. And this rain, is killing me. Let's, uh... let's go to the mountains."_

 _"Sure. Why not?" She was feeling spontaneous. "So, what's the name of that flower, Jake?"_

 _"Uhh, if I tell you I have to kill you." She stopped and looked at him, like she was about to slap him. "Okay, okay. There a rare breed of Oleander. I can teach you all about poisonous flowers, by the way. Magic disablers, hallucinogens, and silent killers."_

 _"Why do you know so much about them?"_

 _"The family I was adopted by, ran a green house, and were rare flower breeders."_

 _"Is this why you have a thing for flowers?"_

 _"I always hated flowers, until I found a reason, to use them. When I realized I was a witch. For the record, I'll never bring them again." Jake wasn't, planning on being dismissed. And he wasn't planning on letting Damon Salvatore, of all people, get the girl._

 _"For the record, you bring me those again, and I'll kill you."_

 _"Until then, just know, rare flowers, for rare occasions. I'll just cherish these moment, forever."_

 **Present Day**

Caroline walked to the front door as it rang. She finally trusted someone to help her with the baby. Sarah and the twins walked the baby around the large back yard, to watch everything come together. "Oh, hopefully Abby is finally here." She pulled open the heavy door, and looked out, it was delivery man.

"Hello. A delivery for Salvatore?"

"Salvatore? What is it?"

"Flowers." The man said.

"That's strange, we already have the flowers. Must be a mistake."

"Nope, I got this order a couple days ago. They are a gift."

"Oh. Okay. From who?" She asked trying to read the card. But it had no sender. "Hmm strange. There's no name on the bill?"

"No ma'am. This was a special delivery. I'm just the delivery guy."

The card read... **"Rare flowers, for a rare occasion. Cherish these moments, Forever."** Then she smelled the flowers. 'Mmm. These smell amazing." The strong and unique smell lingered throughout the whole entry way of the Salvatore Manor.

"Okay, until I can figure out where to place them, just carry them over to the covered area, please. I think it might rain."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks." She flagged down one of the event people, to show he man to where to keep the flowers temporarily. After she closed the door, she suddenly became very, very tired. She walked upstairs looking for Ric, and collapsed on one of the guest room beds.

* * *

 **A/N so this chapter was to give a little insight on present day Caroline, who has a baby. It'll be explained later. But mostly the past, was supposed to be highlighted this chapter, with Jake. He's a witch, and he knows Bonnie is. And for those of you who want more info on Chance and Faith, it'll be coming soon, I PROMISE. They will be back next chapter. The storyline is complicated to write. All the chapters, are giving little insight on what's going on today. But mostly highlighting the past, until, there is no more past, and only Present Day storyline. Damon realized Bonnie was attacked by Enzo, when he reclaimed their connection for the first time since the attack. Everything with Lucy, and Stefan and Jake will come out. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? Sarah and Matt will be getting married in four months, which is where next chapter picks up, four months into the future. Another hint as to what to expect next chapter, is this chapter was the first time Bonnie and Damon had sex, in eight months that he's been half human, since she hasn't felt her vampirism. And she isn't aware he's a Damphir. Thx for reading.**


	13. Faith (Concentration)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 13 - Faith (Concentration)**

 **R- M**

 **Side NOTE, If its too confusing, I limited the PRESENT DAY parts to 2 and put one at the beginning and one at the end. So it's not too confusing to read throughout. I hope this helps some of you. Please Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Present**

Faith let her mommy's body go, and sat quietly until her tears stopped coming down her cheeks. She looked back towards the window, to see what the noise was, of a man hitting the glass. But when she turned he was gone. She didn't move a while, because something was terribly wrong, and she was afraid.

Everything was a little fuzzy, and a previously crying little girl looked at her mommy and tried to wake her up. Faith stood up and walked to her crying brother. She crawls back onto the bed and holds him inner arms. She struggles at first, but she manages to pull his body onto her lap. "Ssshhh. Shhh..." she moved her body side to side, and slowly, he began to quiet down. She looked for his binkie, and it was nowhere in sight. She couldn't find it anywhere. But decided to hold him until silence overcame him. Finally, he was quiet, and she sat him up. She used her magical fingertips to calm him down. She learned from her mother how to stroke his temples, and get him calm.

Finally, faith climbed off the bed, and walked towards her mother one more time. She shook her, but Bonnie wasn't coming to. She looked all around, and noticed the window. She walked over to it, and saw, Lucy's car. Then she saw the blue Camaro. She became excited, she saw Damon inside of it... sleep. She banged on the window... hard. Faith didn't speak much. She struggled with the sound of her voice at times, because of all the noises in her head. The noises that only her mommy and daddy could calm.

She banged hard on the window. She looked down at her favorite raven haired grown up, but he wasn't moving. He was asleep, like her mommy. She wanted to cry. She bit her lip, the same way Bonnie did, to bite back tears. She hit the window repeatedly, and that's when the bedroom door opened. She stopped hitting the window, and turned slowly. Her face didn't show emotion, nor did it change. She was very good at silence. Her eyes darted to her little brother, and back to the doorway.

No one was there.

She slowly, came from the window seal, and walked to the little boy and stood in front of him. Guarding him with her life. She looked at the door frame, unafraid of what stood outside of it. Then footsteps, slowly crept towards the entry way from outside of the hallway. She held her hand up, twinkling her fingers, until she felt inside of her, what her mother had gifted her with.

She waited patiently, with a look of control, and pure concentration, furrowed brows, and protecting her brother, and her mother.

Whoever was outside of these doors, better be ready for a game of magical hide and seek.

 ** _One year after Caribbean Wedding Weekend_**

 _Jake and Bonnie had been seeing each other for seven months now. Four months ago, she had it set in her mind she was going to break things off with Jake. Her anger at Damon, fueled her to think about things. And the days she didn't hear from him, she thought to be patient with his need to find Enzo was she going to wait for him? Maybe. But she just knew she needed time._

 _Jake showed up at her place, unannounced. It caught her off guard. And before she knew it, she was having lunch with him. And every day thereafter, they'd spent time together. He made a million promises. Nothing, Bonnie would fall for on any other day. But he, somehow... managed to convince her, to give him a chance. And they complimented each other... her being an Elemental witch, and him being Mental witch. Their power balanced each other... in the beginning._

 _Damon heard about how close Bonnie and Jake had gotten. He wasn't worried about it. He knew she'd been angry at him before leaving. He also knew, that once he came back, Jake was as good as a memory. Everyone liked Jake so far. He was charming, polite, and treated Bonnie like a princess. He'd become a permanent fixture, in Bonnie's life with the entire group. Except the Salvatore's. And although Lucy, liked Jake too, after knowing what she knew about Bonnie and Damon, she remained team Damon._

 _Especially when she realized, she could no longer read Bonnie anymore. Jake had a strong presence, and maybe his psychic abilities were to strong overlook. But, Lucy took mental notes about Bonnie's changes, since Jake has been around._

 _Four months later, they are still together. And he spends most days with her. And up until two months ago, their non-intimate relationship, was still in place._

 ** _Flashback 2 months Ago..._**

 _Jake's fingers crawl up Bonnie's arm, to the smallest part of her wrist. He tickles her inner arm, making his way back on top of her body. Weakening her with gentle tickles, so he can gain the upper hand. She tries hard to contain her giggles, even when his lips make their way to her neck. "Jake, I told you, not my neck."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's, just, I'm really particular, okay?" The truth was she trusted no man near her neck, that wasn't Damon._

 _Jake's mouth lowered to her collar bone, and eventually to her chest. His fingers dangling in the palm of her hand ignited the magic in her blood. Another witch, in her bed, was something she'd never experienced. A hunter, two vampires, but never a witch. How could Lucy have never told her the kind of magic that happens when two witches made love?_

 _While Jake's fingers dangle in the palm of her hand riling up her magic, she doesn't wait for his next move. She turns them over, and starts kissing his body. Bonnie loved the feeling of connecting to another being. Although she was very picky about who she had a sexual relationship with, when she finally accepted the body of another, she was all in. Fully present, in the moment, and nothing else was ever on her mind._

 _He lay awaiting while her lips to move back up his body so he could capture her and flip her back over. But she didn't allow it, she held his arms down, and crawled back up his body, straddling him, one leg at a time. He watched her carefully. The way she moved was calculated, and she loved to take in the moments, they connected. As soon as she lifted her hips to accept his entrance, they interlocked fingers, and energy transference began. Bonnie and Jake connected and it was magnetic. "Oh, God." She breathed into the hot atmosphere, using her hips to rock into his body. Back and forth, and in and out. The connection felt like they were both floating on a cloud while making love. Her body was another entity, and she was in control of the entire thing. Bonnie's body was exploring utter freedom, and betraying her spirit. She knew deep down she was betraying her heart as well, but, it felt good to let go, sometimes. Jake lay below her, watching her move, and shutting his eyes, trying to absorb her energy. Electricity overcame the moment, and they were swept up in the magnetism. Bonnie lost herself in the moments, like a drug. Jake waited five months to make love to her, patiently. And when they connected their energies, it took a lot out of Bonnie, causing her exhaustion._

 _And still, although they were magical... he wasn't Damon._

 _And one might believe, Jake only got this much of her because Damon was away._

 _Until now._

 _(End flashback 2 months ago)_

 ** _oOo Weekend of Donovan Wedding oOo_**

 _"Geez, I can't believe we are headed back to Saint Thomas." Tyler grabbed his luggage and put it in the cab, talking on the phone to Caroline, while she was driving. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. "It's a quarter after eight. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."_

 _"Well, I told you, my life was complicated, and I may say a time, but I have two kids who sometimes dictate otherwise." She smiled, pulling into the Lockwood mansion driveway. Still talking on the phone, on the gloomy, day, he turned to her and shook his head watching her step out of the vehicle. "A little late, but worth the wait. Right?"_

 _The leggy blonde got out of her car, and all she had on was a short vacation style dress, and some heels. She didn't even bother with a jacket. "It's about to rain, Caroline."_

 _"Not where we're going."_

 _"You do look beautiful." He held the cab door of the van open. "Have a seat, I'll grab your bags." When she walked up to him, and handed her the car keys, he kissed her cheek._

 _"Thanks." She smiled hoping into the cab. Tyler took his time, along with the cab driver to organize the bags inside of the cab. Caroline immediately jumped on her cell phone and started texting Bonnie._

 ** _Care: Where are you?_**

 ** _Bon: Almost out the door_**

 ** _Care: Headed to airport now_**

 ** _Bon: Already? 3 hours early, not like you..._**

 ** _Care: Ikr. But, Ric's w/girls til tomorrow. I need this_**

 ** _extra day_**

 ** _Bon: I know. I'll see you in a couple of hours._**

 ** _Care: Okay. Any word form D?_**

 ** _Bon: He called New Years_**

 ** _Care: So, how's that gonna work?_**

 ** _Bon: What?_**

 ** _Care: D and J... it's gonna be awkward_**

 ** _Bon: D knows about J, it'll be fine_**

 ** _Care: He bringing K?_**

 ** _Bon: Honestly idk and idc_**

 _At that point Bonnie's doorbell rang. She assumed it was Jake, so she ran to it, with a smile on her face. And to her surprise, it was a man she hadn't seen in four months. Her smile, ceased, as did her heart, after not having seen him in. Four months. She rolled her eyes. Damon looked at Bonnie, and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"_

 _"You have some nerve."_

 _"I'm back. I thought you be more excited to see me."_

 _"Excited. Pft." She went to close the door on him, and he stopped it. "Excitement? In four months, I've spoken to you a handful of times. I was never told, I'm coming back to Mystic Falls... Damon, you know, I just want you to answer one question, do you think my world revolves around you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And of course, you'd think that. Well. Surprise! It doesn't. I'm with Jake now. WITH HIM." She yelled the last part, causing him to barge into her place. "Damon, excuse me!" Damon walked in and closed her door locking it behind him. He walked around looking at the changes in her place. A picture of she and Jake, in a frame. He picked it up, and smiled, cynically, before tossing it in the trash. She bit her lip in annoyance. She knew saying anything would lead to arguing, and she knew Damon's operative defenses. So, she remained silent._

 _He saw flowers on her table, the table he bought her. He grabbed those and trashed them also. She continued gnawing away at the inside of her lip, trying to avoid confrontation. He opened her fridge... "Bud Light? Pft." A couple bottles of beer, he opened and poured out. "What else of his, is here?"_

 _"Nothing, Damon." She crossed her arms. He walked towards her making her uncomfortable. He looked at her and smirked. "You can leave now."_

 _"Oh, can I?" He smirked until he saw the color of her eyes. They were darker. "Why are your eyes darker?"_

 _"It's the light, Damon."_

 _"No, it's not." He squinted his eyes at her and looked at her body. "Bonnie?"_

 _"What, Damon?"_

 _"You're pretty covered up. What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. It's a little nippy outside." She walked away from him, and tried keep her body out of his line of sight. She'd notice her weight gain again. Unlike the last time, when she was evenly proportioned. Weight in the hips, breast, thighs and legs. But this time she had only gained a little weight in her stomach. And because of it, she kept wearing loose fitting clothing, to avoid the group noticing. She realized, when Damon left she began stress eating, so, the last thing she wanted to do, was give him credit for stressing her out._

 _He looked at her peculiarly. "It's okay, if you gained a little weight. It usually happens in the Winter." He smirked again. She hated how he noticed it, even though she was covered up._

 _"Damon, what can I help you with?"_

 _"Nothing, I came to get you, so that we can go to the airport."_

 _"Excuse me? Jake will be here any minute, Damon. You need to go."_

 _"This is a joke, right? I'm back Bonnie. You can send Mr. Handyman, on his way."_

 _"He's not a handyman he's a mechanic."_

 _"No wonder you still drive that damn Prius." He laughed._

 _"You have some nerve, Damon. You literally, left. You leave, for four months. You didn't call me for the first month you were gone. And you think calling and checking up on me every couple of weeks would cut it? I told you, I am with Jake." He looked at her and shifted his eyes to her necklace._

 _"What's that?"_

 _She looked down. "A necklace."_

 _"He… give you that?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Bonnie, I'm going to let you politely tell Jake to hit the road."_

 _Bonnie grinned. "Pft, yeah okay." But he didn't grin. He, in fact became as serious as ever._

 _"It wasn't a joke. I'll see you at the airport. Don't bring Jake!" He walked towards her door._

 _"Damon, he's paid for his ticket. And who the hell, are you, to tell me-"_

 _"I'm the man, that's finally gotten rid of every obstacle, between us. Now, it's your turn." He stares at the crystal on her neck, with disgust. "And, for your information, I found Enzo." He said walking towards her door, leaving with that weird last statement, confusing her._

 _"What's that supposed to mean? That's all you're going to say?"_

 _"That's it." He said. "I'll see you at the airport."_

 _"You're not just going to come around, Damon, and turn my life upside down. Everything has been normal for me. You're such an..." he closed the door behind him, and she heard him get on his bike and leave. Damon frustrated the shit out of her. He just did, he didn't even have to try hard to get under her skin. And when he did, he had no remorse for driving her crazy. In fact, driving her crazy was what he lived for. That was the Bonnie he fell in love with. The one he drove crazy. "Son-of-a-bitch!"_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Twenty minutes later, Jake Pulling up to Bonnie's house. He was the guy she was dating, that although had a weird streak, he made sure he gave her normality. He was tall and tanned, and his hair was dirty blonde. His eyes were so green they were blue and so blue they were green. It was almost like the color of the ocean in Hawaii. His lips were very defined, his body was chizzled, and he stood about six three. He looked like an Abercrombie model, he couldn't help it. And even though Bonnie didn't like Abercrombie models, Jake kind of flirted his way into her life, by asking her out over and over, until she said yes. Jake Armstrong. He owns the Tire, oil and lube shop in the shopping center a few blocks away from her apartment. He filled a hole in her tire when she ran over a nail. He changed her oil. He rotated, and changed her tires. He changed and rotated her world._

 _After making sure she had everything, together, she headed for her door, as her phone rang. "Hey."_

 _"Bon?"_

 _"Who else would answer my phone, Damon?" She rolled her eyes heavily._

 _"Just, wanted to apologize for not kissing you before I left." He joked. "It was rude." He said, as she opened her front door he heard Jake in the back ground, (Hey sweetie. You look really pretty.) Then he kissed her cheek. Damon rolled his eyes, over the phone._

 _"Thank you." She smiled. Damon felt her smile through the phone. "My bags are right here. I just need to go grab my purse." She called out, turning her attention back to Damon. "Damon, it wouldn't be the first time." She said referring to four months ago when he stormed out to go find Enzo. "I have to go."_

 _"I wasn't joking about Jake."_

 _"Well, you know what, he's going. You can't just barge in and out of my life, Damon."_

 _"I didn't leave you. I handled business, and now, I'm back. But if you bring him, I have no choice, but to bring-"_

 _"Who, Krystal? Go ahead. Bring her. If she waited for you when you disappear for four months, then she's very desperate."_

 _"Maybe, she's not desperate. Maybe, she's just loyal." He snapped. Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. How dare he compare the two of them, as if she wasn't loyal, after all she'd done for him._

 _"Wow. Really? I have to go, Damon." She hung up on him. But, it was all in a day's work. Damon knew how to get through to Bonnie._

 _"Sweetie the cabs waiting. You ready?"_

 _"Yes, I'm coming." She ran back in looking for her purse. She was sure she'd left it on the countertop. "My purse?"_

 _"I got it already." She smiled thinking about how Jake had kept her sane, even bough she hated how clingy he was sometimes. She then looked around for any last-minute things._

 _"Just a second." She called out, not wanting to forget anything. Jake came back in and saw her looking around._

 _"I see I have to physically carry you out of here."_

 _"Jake, stop... stoooop." She laughed, as he tossed her over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready." He laughed, placing her back to her feet._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Sarah posed on the beach in her bikini and wrap skirt. She gave the complete cliché, vacation vibe. She tossed a straw hat on and held her Mojito with the sky in the back drop and the far extending horizon of the never-ending ocean. "Beautiful baby. Smile." Matt said holding the cell phone towards her. He snapped a few pictures. "You look so beautiful." He smiled._

 _"Get in here and take a picture with me." She called him over to her, and he jogged through the sand and wrapped his arms around her as she grabbed the phone from him. She aimed it at them, and he rested his face on her shoulder, while, she smiled for the first "usie" and kissed his cheek for the second one. She turned towards him, handing him his phone and cupping his face with her hands, while he kept his arms wrapped around her. "I love you. And in a couple days, I'm going to be Mrs. Matt Donovan."_

 _"Who, would've ever thought, a year ago, we'd be here, today?"_

 _"I know, right. I was kind of diggin Tyler. You were kind of diggin Lucy. And then, fate had it, to where we kind of just, hung out and it was over from then on."_

 _"I, was a gentleman. I didn't even try to have sex with you that night. And I remember that black, little dress you had on."_

 _She smiled sweetly. "You walked me to my room to keep me from being attacked."_

 _"Southern gentleman."_

 _"Yeah, you're alright." She laughed while he attacked her with kisses._

 _"Two more days."_

 _"Yeah." She stared deeply into his sky-blue eyes. "I can't wait."_

 ** _oOo_**

 _The airport was filled with people, surprisingly, for a grey February morning. Lucy sat quietly, with her sunglasses on, in as good of a disguise as she could get. The group was meeting for the plane ride, but she told everyone she was going a day early with Sarah and Matt. The truth was she and Stefan were catching a different flight. She sat quietly in a corner at her gate waiting to meet him. She was early, and he was supposed to show up, with Damon and the girl with the K name. At some weird coincidence, Stefan and Bonnie showed up at the exact same time. Damon was nowhere in sight._

 _"Bonnie. Nice to see you."_

 _"Stefan, you too." She smiled._

 _"So, you decided to come alone?"_

 _"No. Jake got a phone call." She grabbed her purse, and looked for seating. "Have you heard from Caroline and Ty?"_

 _"They should currently, be waiting at gate, seven. I'll be leaving out of gate eleven."_

 _"What, why?"_

 _"I bought my tickets too late, and I had to get a different flight."_

 _"Oh, Stefan, that sucks. So, when will you be arriving?"_

 _"Just about a day later. I'll have a long layover. I should actually head to my gate."_

 _"Okay see ya there."_

 _They had small talk for a few minutes, and headed towards his gate to see the woman in question, waiting for him just the way she said she would. With sunglasses and a baseball cap. "Finally, some privacy?"_

 _"Yeah. Did anyone ask anything?"_

 _"Bonnie. But, I covered it." He turned his face towards her and grinned. "We aren't the only ones that'll be a little late. Ric isn't coming until tomorrow."_

 _"So, we are actually flying in to a different island, and taking a helicopter to St. Thomas?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Where are we staying tonight?" She asked him, as he sat next to her, disguised with a hat and glasses. They were both over playing their secrecy for the fun of it._

 _"It's a surprise. Let's just say... you won't be disappointed."_

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie sat impatiently, waiting for Jake to come back. He'd took a phone call twenty minutes ago. Stefan disappeared to his gate, and she decided to go find Caroline and Tyler, who were sitting together at a coffee shop. Caroline and Tyler spent a lot of time together recently, but Caroline had yet to disclose if anything was going on. And from the looks of it, everything was still friendly between them. Bonnie thought to observe them a minute, but she was spotted quickly by Tyler's nose. He turned and looked at her, "Bon, hey." He noticed how she smelled differently, and how potent her smell was._

 _"Hey guys. Have you guys seen anyone else?"_

 _"Stefan was headed to his gate. Ric's not coming til tomorrow, with a date...maybe. I think Lucy left yesterday with Matt and Sarah. Elena, can't make it, because she's got her own thing. Even if, Matt told her it would mean a lot if she came. Stefan sees her periodically, but he never mentions it. And, Damon... well, he and Krystal, I have no idea."_

 _"Krystal." Bonnie said lowly._

 _"Yeah, she's not come around much since he's been gone, but, she still makes appearances at the grill for drinks. Which is weird, but... I mean, she really likes him."_

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She's in lust for him. There's a difference."_

 _"Well, he and Elena have been broken up a year Bonnie. Speaking for men, it's hard to turn away a woman, if she seems really interested in us. Especially if we came out of a bad break-up. It's nice to have the attention." Tyler commented._

 _"Yeah, but... I don't know. Krystal seems like a jump on the wild side. Ya know? A girl you date when you want to live on the edge."_

 _"Yeah, but Damon already lives on the edge. So, she's kind of his cosmic equal." Caroline said._

 _"A cosmic equal is spiritual. And tends to be someone that compliments you, in the opposite way." She politely snapped. "So, she's just his comfort zone." Bonnie admitted. "She's okay with everything he does. She doesn't think he's reckless, and he likes women who don't force him to think about consequences." Her words became very direct and sharp tongued as they left her mouth, leaving Tyler and Caroline to wonder why she was so passionate about this when she had Jake. A guy who was a lot like her in some ways._

 _Caroline admitted, "I mean, I think we all get to a place where we date someone, out of comfort. Suffice it to say, Damon and Krystal won't be getting married. They're too much alike."_

 _"Damon... marry Krystal. Laughable." She convinced herself laughing. They both looked at her as she laughed defensively._

 _"It's no different than you and Jake. Bon."_

 _"No Tyler," her stance changed, "It's different, okay. Jake and me, we just go with the flow. There's no here nor there. Just very relaxed."_

 _"Similar to you and Jeremy?" Bonnie cut her eyes to Tyler, like he had some nerve. He realized her hormones were off, which is why she smelled so distinct._

 _"Or you and Liv. May she Rest in Peace. But we all know, that was... never mind. I don't wanna sit here and tit for tat. I liked Liv. I just, didn't think you two, made sense."_

 _Tyler's eyes widened. His late friend, couldn't defend herself. "Bonnie, Liv, and I were... were..."_

 _"Tyler, it's okay. Bonnie's just upset, because Krystal is Damon's Liv."_

 _"What? Get out of here." Bonnie said. "I'm not upset."_

 _"Yeah, Caroline, what exactly does that mean?" Tyler was curious now._

 _"It means, she was comfort for you, because you both were loners at the time. And you were both keeping secrets. Then there's that whole thing with the travelers..."_

 _"Enough. I get it. But I liked Liv. Because at a time in my life, she was what I looked forward to, while nothing else made sense. So, maybe that is what Krystal is for Damon. So, ask yourself Bonnie... are you jealous of Krystal, because she's the one rubbing his shoulders every night?"_

 _"Pft." She had nothing to say. "I'm not jealous of Krystal." She didn't even sound convincing. "Come on Ty. We are talking about, Damon. He exchanges women like he exchanges black or grey v-necks."_

 _"Except this one, has been around for about six months. I'm not sure, he's gonna exchange her... unless it's to upgrade. And I can see her sticking around a long time. They never fight, and she keeps him smiling. Look." Tyler nodded his head towards Damon and Krystal. Bonnie turned to see the woman in question with her arms around Damon's neck, smiling and flirting with him. She looked log and hard, and a little too closely._

 _"Hey sweetie!" Suddenly... Jake was back from his phone call. "Hey babe, what you are staring at?" He asked, until he turned to see her face, directed at Damon and Krystal._

 _"Oh, umm, I was just making sure everyone was here." He pointedly glanced at Damon, and back at Bonnie._

 _"Sure?"_

 _"Yea. Totally." And without fail, Damon came back, and she was thrown off her guard again. All she wanted was a calm plane ride, and dare she ask... normalcy. The word that she was choking on now._

 ** _Caribbean_**

 _Sarah's and Matt were waiting for everyone to arrive to the hotel, they all agreed to meet on the beach at four pm. She wore her hair, in a lot of cornrows going back, all beaded up, and had a wrap around her body, Matt had on board shorts and a tank top. Matt wrapped his burly arms around her small frame, and she was forcing more selfies on him. But when she realized he was in the sun too long, she turned and got the sunscreen and started applying into his nose and cheeks._

 _"Geez hunny. You get red so fast. I don't want you being burned for the wedding."_

 _"Sare- you are re-applying sunscreen for the third time. I'm fine."_

 _"You look like a tomato." She laughed._

 _"I can't help it. I'm really white."_

 _"Awww, baby... you're so freakin cute." She rubbed her nose, on his nose, and made him Eskimo kiss her. Sarah was the epitome of the girl who loved to be loving with her boyfriends. Or in this case her fiancé._

 _"Here, have another sip, so we can get in the water. I'm burning up." She sipped his drink and stood up with him as both Bonnie and Jake finally walked up._

 _"Oh my God, you're here!" Sarah screeched and ran to Bonnie hugging her._

 _"Yeah, I can't believe it's been a year already. Where's Luce?"_

 _"Uhh, something came up, and she had to exchange her flight for later tonight. She, said she'd be here tomorrow morning."_

 _"Hmm." Bonnie hummed questionably. "Sure, she did."_

 _"Yup, just us today. Where's Care and Ty?"_

 _"Caroline said something about not wanting to tan before the big day, and she conned Ty into taking her to the casino you guys went to last time. Remember, she stayed behind with me?"_

 _"Right! Okay, whelp, Uncle Damon text a few minutes ago and said he was on his way down. So... I guess we can relax now."_

 _"Wow, Sarah, look at you, your skin looks flawlessly tanned."_

 _"Yeah. I bought this really good bronzer/block. It keeps me from burning, but allows my skin to get just a bit of sun. I can only be out here another hour or so, Matt's burning, and I can't let the sun hit him for too long before he looks like a cherry." Bonnie turned to Jake to ask..._

 _"Do I need to worry about you becoming a cherry?"_

 _"Baby, I'm almost darker than you." He laughed._

 _"Yeah right."_

 _"Wow, Jake. How did you get so golden toned?"_

 _"I go to the tanning salon. Don't... don't use that against me, okay. I'm not a pretty boy. I just like my tanned color, and Mystic Falls isn't exactly a place to tan in Winter."_

 _"True. But, I can't tan anyways, I'm always covered from wrist ankle in my uniform." Matt said._

 _"Ugh, don't remind me, I love you in that uniform, Sheriff Donovan." Sarah's libido, was on ten, and she wasn't afraid to display it. She grabbed her man, by his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips connected passionately, and Bonnie and Jake, kind of smiled, and turned away to give them space._

 _"Enough already! You're not married yet." That familiar voice captured Bonnie attention immediately. And in the moment, she was off put by Damon and Krystal, walking up holding hands. Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Damon. She turned her head back to Jake..._

 _"Hey, let's go put our towels down."_

 _"Okay." He grabbed their things and walked towards an empty space of sand. Her eyes lingered on Damon's hands holding Krystal's, and it bothered her more than she wanted it to. Damon watched her stir a bit. Making her uncomfortable, wasn't what he wanted, but he also didn't care to stop it. When she finally looked away, she reached for the crystal on the necklace Jake bought her, and rubbed it, trying to relieve her anxiety._

 _"So, we should all be meeting tomorrow night for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. We are just doing one."_

 _"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Damon asked. "I was hoping to get Donovan a stripper."_

 _"Uncle, Damon..."_

 _"Hey, it's a bachelor's party."_

 _"Well, Bonnie said... she planned a fun night with Lucy, and Tyler, and Care. So, we'll see."_

 _"Oh, Bon Bon...? I didn't know she could loosen the reigns and have fun at all." Damon said, snidely._

 _She turned towards him and smirked. "Bon Bon's not a little girl Damon. Don't forget I had a long fun time in Italy." She glared at him and turned away hoping he didn't retort._

 _"Can't wait to see you act yourself again."_

 _"Oh, well... maybe you will maybe you won't."_

 _"We had good times last year when we were here, remember Bon? You and me?" Jake suddenly turned back towards Damon with an attitude._

 _"Bro- what the fuck?!" Jake interrupted. "Can you not... today?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Damon pretended to be confused._

 _"My girlfriend, doesn't need the bullshit today."_

 _"What bullshit?" Damon squinted his eyes, in true Damon fashion._

 _"You just bring, a lot of negativity to her-"_

 _"Jake- please don't do this." Bonnie tried to step in front of him, as he walked towards Damon._

 _"No, let him speak, Bon Bon. What negativity is he talking about?"_

 _"I don't know. Jake... can we not do this?"_

 _"No, I'm serious. Whenever I'm around you... Bonnie changes. She's doesn't act herself. She's withdrawn. She's absorbed with your energy Damon. Quit trying to get in her head!"_

 _"Jake! Stop!" Bonnie yelled as Jake didn't truly understand what it meant that Bonnie and Damon were bonded to each other again._

 _"Listen to your girlfriend Jake." Damon sidelined._

 _Bonnie placed her hands on Jake's chest and pushed him backwards. "Jake, what has gotten into you?"_

 _"Bonnie, he left four months ago. He left! The second he's back, your entire energy is different."_

 _"No, it's not. Your paranoid."_

 _"Me? Tell me you don't have feelings for him."_

 _"Jake, I don't like to talk about Damon. And I don't appreciate you drawing attention to the past. The group doesn't know the details of it. And neither do you."_

 _"I may not know details, but I know facts. You loved him, and he left. You may be blocking me from reading your thoughts... but my abilities allow me to understand where your emotions are, where your energy is, and I can read the shit out of his motives."_

 _"I don't want you engaging his antics."_

 _"Me? What about him?"_

 _"I expect more out of you. I know what to expect with Damon. But you... come on you're better than that."_

 _"So, it's okay?"_

 _"It's not okay. But-"_

 _"But what? I'm not afraid of Damon. And for once, I'm not gonna let his energy just swallow you whole."_

 _"Jake, I care about you, a lot. But don't... don't try to come between me and Damon. We've been through a lot together. We've saved each other's lives. He is an ass, but... but it's who he is. He just wants to get under your skin."_

 _"It worked."_

 _"Okay. Don't let Damon win. Please, can we calm down and go sit back down?" She looked up at him, and smiled. He couldn't help but to calm down when her hand touched his chest and gave him some peace. "Please, Jake." She closed her eyes and tried to calm him with her magical fingertips._

 _He looked over at Damon and back at her, he stopped her from touching him, with her magic. "Okay. I'm sorry. Just tell me you don't have feelings for him..."_

 _"Jake, Damon and I are friends."_

 _He looked in her eyes, and the biggest lie she could tell, she did, convincing herself of that lie. Damon took a walk with Sarah, to calm down, and Krystal sat with Matt, trying to avoid any conflict. Jake, grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Come on let's go chant. I need to cool off."_

 _"Right now, Jake. Maybe later?"_

 _"No, sweetie. I need this, to be around this jerk."_

 _"Jake-"_

 _"Sweetie, please?" Bonnie started doing chants with Jake months ago. She refused to give him her essence, and she refused to take his, because it was still a sacred ritual, that she hadn't planned to share with anyone, but Damon. Suffice it to say, she comforted him with chanting, so they could clear their heads. Jake relied on their chanting together every other day, so he could keep them connected in his own way. And Bonnie's abilities to calm were powerful, but lately it was taking a lot out of her._

 _"If you're really concerned, then sure. But, Damon is harmless. He's all talk, no bite." She lied and laughed. Jake didn't believe her. But, he went along with it. "Listen, the amount of chanting I'm doing lately is a lot on my body. I'm exhausted. So, let's just focus on each other today, and keep each other calm."_

 _He looked out past her shoulders to Damon, and reluctantly, agreed, against his better judgement. "Whatever. He better keep his distance." Jake warned her of Damon._

 ** _..._**

 _The rest of the day went by smoothly. Jake and Bonnie stayed on their side, and Damon and Krystal, stayed on their side. And Matt and Sarah stayed in the middle. "Hey baby, I'm gonna go, get a drink. You want one?"_

 _Sarah looked at Matt, "Yes, please. A beer." He said._

 _"Anyone else?"_

 _"I'll take anything." Krystal smiled. Sarah then looked at Bonnie and Jake who had been at the water, laughing and wetting each other. Then she looked at her tensed-up uncle._

 _"Uncle Damon, why don't you walk with me?" He glanced up at her with one eye open and one pinched closed as the sun hit it. He gave her a questionable stare. "Yes, you. Silly." He stood up and walked towards the back of the small beach with her. He was relatively quiet, so she broke the monotony. "So, what was that back there?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"A while ago. You and Jake?"_

 _"I mean, he's a kid."_

 _"Kid? He's thirty."_

 _"He's, temperamental."_

 _"That it?"_

 _"What you gettin' at cupcake?" He quickly became cynical._

 _"I know about you and Bonnie last year."_

 _"I don't know what you're referring to."_

 _"Oh Pft. Please." She gave a goofy grin, with her perfect smile. "You let everyone know back there on the beach." Then she turned on her imitating Damon face, and voice... "We had good times last year, remember? You and me?" She made another goofy face and shook her head at him._

 _"That supposed to be moi?"_

 _"Listen, you disappeared for four months. And I don't know why?"_

 _"Sarah, its complicated. I can't talk about it-"_

 _"Regardless, I don't want to know why you do the things you do. But I know, that, she was in Italy months before that. And each time, the two of you left each other, the two of you gave this faux happy, facade. You and Krystal. Her and Jake. And everyone looks at me like I don't know better, because I haven't been around as long." She shook her head, and looked at him in the eye, grabbing his shoulder, and stopping them both from walking. She looked at him more deeply in his eyes._

 _"What's this about doll?"_

 _"You wanna hear something strange?"_

 _He rolled his eyes playfully. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me no matter what I say. So, go ahead."_

 _"When you left, it rained for sixty-two days. Some days heavy, some days light. Somedays the sun came out, and it only rained at night, when everyone was asleep, but her. I'm not stupid. I put it all together, after the Caribbean. The hurricane. The wind. The moments you touched Bonnie... I saw waves crashing. You two fell asleep at sea and got swept up out there. Remember the guys had to go get you two. And then, Bonnie left for the summer. And we went through a bit of a drought. The night we had the welcome back party, it was still hot as hell. Then she saw you with Krystal, and that night, I felt the drops of rain come back. It was strange. But I saw the weather being affected by her emotions. And the strongest connections to her emotions came when it came to you." Damon stood, stunned. He didn't say anything for a few minutes he just listened to her talk. "I asked Bonnie one day, what was the worst day of her life? She said the day she lost her grams. Then I asked her what was the best day of her life, and you know what she said?"_

 _He stared with wide blue eyes and a blank expression. "What day?"_

 _"She said May tenth."_

 _He paused, and looked at Sarah, and took a second. "Nineteen ninety-four?"_

 _"She didn't say. She just said, her life was changed after May tenth. And every year on May tenth, she spends it alone. Reflecting."_

 _"Why are you telling me, this?"_

 _"It rained for sixty-two days."_

 _"I don't believe that."_

 _"It's the truth. And like I said, it wasn't straight rain. Somedays the sun would come out, and there may be light drizzle at night. Or early morning. Over time it got better though._

 _"Then, suddenly it stopped?"_

 _"Yeah. The weekend Jake took Bonnie out of town. And it hasn't rained since."_

 _"What are you telling me?"_

 _"You keep walking out, trying to protect her, someone else is gonna step in and put a smile on her face. The first time it was Enzo, when you desiccated. This time, Jake..."_

 _"So, just stop trying to protect her? I can't do that Sarah!"_

 _"Did it ever occur to you, that Bonnie doesn't want to be protected, she wants what every girl wants, a loving relationship?"_

 _"She's loved." He rolled his eyes. "How can I protect her, if I didn't... ya know?"_

 _"The man she loves, keeps leaving to protect her, and instead, he needs to fight her to stay. She's not dumb. She can push away, with the best of them. Just like you. You two push each other away, because your both used to protecting each other. The truth is, your both afraid."_

 _"I'm not afraid of anything-"_

 _"Accept Bonnie." Sarah pulled his arm and they made it to the bar. "All I'm saying is... you both need to either quit being stubborn, or just let it go, and be happy for each other." She turned and ordered the drinks, giving him something to think about. When she glanced back at him, he was looking out at the water in deep thought. "It's not that serious." She giggled. "If you want her, go after her. Don't let her push you away."_

 _"We talkin' about the same judgy little witch?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Who can literally push me, with the flick of her finger?"_

 _"Yup. That little witch. Just, wait until the wedding is over. God forbid. And when we get back to Mystic Falls, show up at her house, catch her off guard, and don't give her room for denial." He grabbed his Bourbon, and the other drinks, paid for them, before lifting his eyebrow to her to lead the way._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Stefan and Lucy were quietly arriving to their secret locale on another island of the Eastern Caribbean. Before heading to the others tomorrow, they got a room in a different hotel the first night, and continued to lie about their whereabouts. It was a small bungalow, on the water. A remote side of the island where only exclusive memberships could be bought and used._

 _Lucy trailed Stefan with a beige dress on. She loved neutral colors, that accented her body type. The two of them were very quiet about their romance. When he realized there was too much air between them, he turned and held his hand out to her. "Lu... come on. We only have eight hours."_

 _"Stefan, this place is really beautiful. How did you find it?"_

 _"It wasn't that hard, I just looked for honeymoon retreats."_

 _"This, would've been a nice surprise for Sarah and Matt."_

 _"It is. I reserved their room for after the ceremony. They will leave the hotel, and come to this location after the reception, and when we all leave the island the next day, they have two weeks here, in one of these bungalows." He gripped her hand tighter as they walked through a group of trees to find their way to the private beach. She smiled, and felt herself finding this to be unreal._

 _"It's very sweet of you, Stef."_

 _"I can be sweet... sometimes. When I'm not trying to kill people." He looked at Lucy, who didn't laugh, and he smiled. "That was a joke."_

 _"It was so funny I forgot to laugh." When she giggled, he stopped in his tracks turned towards her and gave her a serious face. "Just kidding."_

 _"You know, what's not funny?" He asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"The way you won't be able to walk when we see the group tomorrow." Then he put his mouth closer to her ear. "And I don't plan on being funny tonight."_

 _"Stefan, I'm a witch. I'm sure I can handle you."_

 _His lips touched hers, and when she attempted to kiss him, he moved away. "We'll see about that. But, before that, I got a kayak. We are going to row out to that small reef and snorkel."_

 _"Shut up, it's almost sunset."_

 _"Yes, apparently... there's some cool glow in the dark fish."_

 _"Oh my god. I'm so excited. I can't believe you did this."_

 _"How often do we get out of Mystic Falls to actually vacation? And since you're so used to not being stationary, at least I can take you on a cool trip once in a while, so you don't get stir crazy."_

 _She squeezed his hand. "This, means a lot to me. Thank you."_

 _"Anything for my lady."_

 _"Oh, so I'm your lady, now?"_

 _"I thought that was implied, when I let you drive my car, as horrible as a driver as you were."_

 _Lucy started laughing. "Oh, that determines a relationship, these days?"_

 _"That, and the fact that I don't want to be with anyone else."_

 _"Well, it takes a lot more than that, to tag me Stefan."_

 _"Fair enough. Let the wooing begin." He turned back towards the opening, and lead her to the private area, where the two of them had the next eight hours to themselves._

 ** _oOo_**

 _A few hours later, when everyone left the beach and were back in their rooms, Jake and Bonnie were in a comfortable space, where they'd just finished chanting. He watched her as she came off slightly quieter, than earlier in the day. He walked behind her and put his arms around her as she maneuvered through her make up bag. "I'm sorry about earlier."_

 _She looked up slowly, at the reflection of him in the mirror. "It's okay."_

 _"It's not okay. I was an asshole. I let him get to me." She kept fidgeting with her things, not really speaking back. The chanting was exhausting her body. She was in a little pain. "Come on babe. Don't, let him do this to us. We were good while he was gone. Now he's here, and suddenly, I'm getting the cold shoulder?"_

 _"It's not like that."_

 _"Really? Because last I checked, we were happy, and smiling, and then... you're out of it. I feel like I'm losing our connection."_

 _"Jake, I'm just... not in the mood. The sun and the plane have me jet-lagged. I'm exhausted."_

 _"Why, is it because of the weight gain? I don't mind the weight." He rubbed her stomach. She rolled her eyes, and removed his hands from skin. The nerve of him to mention it, in such a way. "The weight doesn't bother me."_

 _"I am not worried about the weight either. I'm just... tired." She said with an attitude._

 _"Tired, or worried about him?" He looks at her with those serious eyes, and thick furrowed, golden brows._

 _"Jake, you're overthinking things. Can't you just believe me?"_

 _He gave a cynical look. "Then why did I hear you chanting for him earlier?"_

 _"Stop it." She tried to brush it off and he didn't look amused._

 _"You chanted for him to have peace, and it's not the first time. You chanted, to protect him while he was gone. I'm not dumb. Why, Bonnie, why do you do that? What are we, some sort of consolation prize?"_

 _"Of course, we aren't a consolation prize. Jake, you wouldn't understand okay. It's complicated."_

 _He forcefully turned her body towards his and yelled. "Enlighten me, oh Bennett witch. Tell me why this fucking demon, gets so much of you." With hose exact words, he angered her._

 _"Because!" She snapped. "Because he is a part of me Jake. Damon and I are eternally connected and I will always look out for him. He makes me angry. He's is stubborn. And he acts out, often. But he is part of me. And I can't abandon him. I won't. My spirit won't let me. And I won't force myself to just act like he doesn't exist. I'm with you, and you have to accept that."_

 _Jake stare at Bonnie, as if he was losing a never-ending battle. How could he be defending himself against her past, when all he saw, was himself as her future?_

 _"I can't accept that, Bonnie. I won't accept it."_

 _"You have to Jake. Damon and I are bonded."_

 _"I refuse to be okay with that."_

 _"Then, this isn't going to work out."_

 _"What are you saying Bonnie?"_

 _"I'm saying... I can't do this with you. Damon and I are bonded. I'm not cheating on you. I'm not chasing after him. I'm with you. But, I can't just... I'm exhausted Jake."_

 _"Do you even care about me?"_

 _"You know I do. But, you knew coming into this about mine and Damon's connection."_

 _Somewhere inside of Bonnie, she couldn't handle losing Damon. And, although her anger got the best of her when it came to him, she always knew, he wasn't going anywhere. But, she wanted to make sure, she lived her life for her. And whomever couldn't get on board, could move on with or without her. Including Damon. Including Jake._

 _"Bonnie, I'm not going to let you, throw us a way." His body was far bigger than hers, and he moved his weight around lifting her body, to the countertop, throwing all of her things on her floor. "He doesn't deserve you." He pulled her to the edge, opening her legs. And lifting his hands to her temple, cautioning her movements against him. His hands channeled her mentally as they touched her temples. She tried moving away, to keep him from trying to enter her mind. But she knew, she could be forceful if he really wanted to, with his powers, he just showed great restraint. And she was exhausted._

 _"Jake, don't. My head hurts." She tried removing his hands._

 _"Why, are you still feeling weak? Bonnie it's been weeks now."_

 _"I'm fine. It's just a little fatigue."_

 _"Fatigue Bonnie? And mood swings. And not to mention, every time I touch your stomach, you snap at me. You pregnant?"_

 _She said nothing. She shook her head became closed off. "I just want you to respect my boundaries." Her attitude was increasingly, barely tolerable of him in these moments, since they left the beach._

 _"You're my girlfriend. I need permission to touch you? Pft!" He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. And it's only going to make me try harder." His mouth went back to her neck, and he knew he wasn't allowed to touch her neck. But he just wanted to connect to her. He was almost bear hugging her, over powering her. Bonnie used her arms to push him off her._

 _"Geez. Jake, you're really needy today."_

 _"No, I'm just trying to connect to you."_

 _"Then connect to me, sexually. But don't... try to fight my mental block and go inside of my head. I've asked you." He pulled her body closer to his, and wraps an arm around her holding her in place. He's powerful, but his entire strength is drawn from the psyche, and his mental abilities. His lips drag from her shoulders to her neck, and in a moment, she believed she's somewhere else. He puts his fingers to her skin, and channels her, energy. She hates when he touches her neck, and somehow in these moments, she's allowing it. He feels like someone else. When he playfully nibbles her, she mistakenly moans, in a whisper._

 _"Hmm Damon."_

 _He immediately ceases. Her eyes spring open, and she shocked herself. She feels him pull away from her neck, and his voice, let's out a low... "What did you call me?"_

 _"Jake, I'm sorry, it was- we were talking about him. I didn't mean it."_

 _"Fuck!" He yelled, forcing her to jump. It was a scary moment. He was enraged. "This is a joke, right?"_

 _"I'm so, sorry, Jake, it was an accident. You have to believe me." He pulled away from her, and waited for an explanation. She tried to comfort him, but he headed to the bedroom, and threw his clothes on. "Jake, don't leave." She jumped off the counter top and pulled at his arm._

 _"Bonnie, let me go."_

 _"No, I'm sorry. You have to understand-" as she held him by his arm, the power of his anger mentally pushed her body into a wall. Bonnie's body hit the wall with a loud bang. She looked up at him, holding the back of her head. She was shocked. He'd never done that before. He was always so, gentle and patient with her. His face was now the one in shock, as he didn't mean to move her body that way._

 _"Damnit, that... was a mistake. I couldn't control it."_

 _"Get out."_

 _"I mean it, Sweetie. I would never-"_

 _"Go, Jake. Now. Before it's too late." Bonnie felt her magic swirling through her veins, and her fingers. Her hand was shaking as she tried to control the urge to send him flying off the balcony. He wasn't a vampire, that force would kill Jake. She felt in these moments like hurting him, regardless of him doing it by mistake._

 _"Too late for what?" Bonnie walked back to the bathroom and picked up her things and put them all back in her bag. "Too late for what Bonnie? Tell me!" He demanded. She looked at him like he was another person, holding her hands towards him, he saw the fire in her eyes as she held back the urge to hurt him, and decided for herself to leave. She headed towards the door, after throwing a dress on, to cover her body. "Stop it, Bonnie. I promise you." He pleaded with her, but she walked to the door._

 _"I don't want you in his room, when I get back, Jake. I need to sleep alone tonight."_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"To clear my head. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning." She snatched away from him, and left in a hurry. She went to the same stairwell, from last year, and walked all the way down, and to the beach, and without her vamp speed. A manipulation she lost when Enzo attacked her. Following it down five flights, she headed to the beach. A place of complete familiarity._

 _And she walked all the way to the shoreline, where she needed answers from the one person that could give them to her. She stood behind him, as he looks out at both the ocean and the setting sun._

 _"We always seem to meet like this?" He said, as if he was waiting for her._

 _"No small talk Salvatore, why did you enter my head just now when I was with Jake? That was really fucked up."_

 _"I told you the first time we made love Bonnie. When you asked me not to enter your head, what did I say to you? Do you remember?" She nodded her head. "Tell me what I said."_

 _You said that, "You don't play fair." She looked at the back of his head while he looked at the water. Her anger still emanating in her blood._

 _"Exactly, and I meant that. And, I don't intend to play nice, Bonnie. I don't like this Jake guy."_

 _"He's not, for you, to like." He finally turned slowly towards her._

 _"Someone lied to you, Bon Bon. Everyone, is for me to like. And if I don't like someone..." he looked to her face, "well, we all know how I act when I don't like someone." He smirked. "And I don't like or trust him." She rolled her eyes, and attempted to leave him with a few words. And to keep from hurting him as well._

 _"I just came to tell you, to stop getting in my head. Stop, being aggravating. Stop distracting me, when I'm with him, by entering my mind. I already, don't share that part of me, with him, and he's a psychic. But I have to use magic to block him."_

 _"Do you ever ask yourself why, Bon Bon." He walked towards her, and kept his cool noticing her hands wanting to send him flying out into the water as far away as she could. "Why, you won't share that part of him with you?"_

 _She gave him a look of lingering annoyance, and he watched her hands holding back, so he grabbed them within his own. "Stop, or I'm going to hurt you." They both stare at her hands then at each other._

 _"Come on, Bon Bon..." he gave her no space to lie, or breathe without his help. "Calm down, baby. Take deep breaths." He felt her hot hands, and he tried over powering them by making his colder. Suddenly, she was cooling off. He was calming her, without words, just by touching her. Something Jake couldn't do. He couldn't get control of Bonnie, no matter how hard he tried. And with her metal block against Jake, he couldn't control anything._

 _Damon just stare at her, while she went from hot to cool. She took a deep breath, and he let her hands go. "Now, as you were saying, you can't share yourself with him in that way. Why Bon...?" He blocked her from leaving that beach._

 _"I don't know, Damon! Now, move so I can go."_

 _"No. I'm not gonna move, and as for why you don't share that part of you with him... We both know."_

 _"What I do know, is that this weekend is not about me and you, Damon. It's Sarah and Matt's weekend. They don't need, horrible winds thunder storms, destroying their dreams, because we are emotionally crippling and inept. So, please... Let's give them this weekend, without the theatrics." She left him where he stood, and trailed through the embedded foot prints, she left when she came. He grabbed her body and pulled her to him, she looked up into his eyes, and back out to the ocean. "I have to go back to my room."_

 _His hand moved from her arm to her upper back. "Why so soon?"_

 _"I told you, Damon. Plus, I have a headache and I don't feel well."_

 _"Come to the room with me. Let me take care of you."_

 _"I can't, Damon..." she wasn't very convincing when she spoke._

 _"Why?"_

 _"You know why."_

 _"Jake and Krystal?" He asked, and she side-eyed him, like he should have common sense. "It's okay. I got another room, Bon. You know... our room. Room ten twenty-five. The room we first made love." His stare at her eyes, while her eyes, carefully watched his lips, as he spoke. "You remember that room?"_

 _"Yes." She swallowed. "But, Damon, we-" he softly, pushed the hair behind her ears. And caressed her lips with his fingers. "You and I... are... we just-" he interrupted her with his lips, remembering what Sarah told him, about not letting Bonnie push him away. All she could think of, was the way he felt against her calmed her, always. No matter when, or why. Even if he worked her up emotionally, he calmed her. She pulled out of his kiss, slowly. Her lips, took seconds to separate, from the connection they shared. Pitting a small stretch of saliva between them. Causing him to come back in and clean it up, with a deeper kiss._

 _Bonnie knew, she should protest, and when her hands went up to stop him, he grabbed her wrists and stopped her protest and eventually, she just gave in, and grabbed his face, while he forced himself in her space. When she finally, forced herself to stop his kiss, they were both breathing heavy. Her eyes were still closed and she leaned her forehead against his. "You don't play fair, Salvatore." She whispered, pulling her lips away from his._

 _"I told you I don't." He whispered back, dragging his lips to her ear. And slowly, but surely... he moved to her neck, and she felt his teeth poke her skin. He toyed with her a while. His lips on her neck, the cold of his breath on her skin. "Tell me Bonnie. Do you want to go back to him tonight?"_

 _Bonnie shook her head, "No." Feeling at home with him._

 _"Then don't. He upset you, I can feel it. What did he do?"_

 _"Nothing I can't handle, Damon."_

 _"Don't make me, go in that head of yours. Tell me."_

 _She feared for Jake in this moment. If Damon knew, Jake used magic on Bonnie, he'd kill him. Even if it was an accident. She knew Jake didn't purposely hurt her. "We just got into an argument. That's all." He took her word for it, and left it alone. But was convinced she should stay the night with him. "Stay with me, tonight."_

 _"I can't sleep with you, Damon. Things are complicated, and I can't do that to Jake."_

 _Damon reached for her hand, and held it, kissing the back of it. "I just need you near me, Bonnie. I miss you. Just let me hold you."_

 _"Is Krystal going to wonder where you are?"_

 _"No, she needed to feed. Not to mention, it's Carnival. Matt, Sarah, Tyler, Caroline... they're all out with her. All those half-dressed strangers? She's probably having a smorgasbord of blood tonight."_

 _"And why aren't you out tonight, Damon?" He looked at her exhausted frame, and he could tell her magic exhausted her. She was barely standing._

 _"Because, one thing matters to me right now. And it's not partying." Then he lifted her bridal style, and sped her back to room ten twenty-five. When they got there, he took her to the bed, and lay her down. She was particularly quiet so, he just started rubbing her feet. Her small, dainty feet, were a little swollen, and the moment he massaged them he felt her relax. She lay there, watching him, as he quietly rubbed her feet. Damon imagined what it meant to be able to just have a normal life with her. Was it possible? The woman who questioned his choices, and looked out for him, when he didn't realize it. He was lost in a maze of questions, when she noticed him, trapped inside of himself._

 _"What are you harboring in doubt about, in your head, Salvatore?"_

 _He glanced at her, and smiled. "You know me, Bon. A little of this. A little of that."_

 _"Yeah, but... you have this particular face, when you feel doubt-y." His eyes pinched at her, because she knew him so well._

 _"Nothing you need to worry about. How's this feel?"_

 _"Great, actually." She shook her thinking about Jake. "This is what I needed earlier. Sometimes, I wish he'd just slow down and ask me. Sometimes, I just need simple things." She looked back towards him. "Don't, brush me off, Damon. Tell me what's happening in your head." He ignored her, and moved his hands higher up her legs. His hands were rough, but tender, and she opened her mouth to interrupt him, "No, Damon, you don't need to do thaaaa...ooohhh ahhhh. Wow. Yeah. Keep doing that. Your hands are so... perfect." She spoke breathlessly, as he applied more pressure. He looked at her, with intensity, as she focused on how good it felt to be massaged. She nodded her head, in compliments to his technique. "Oh God, You're... this feels, glorious." She closed her eyes and lay still, accepting his powerful hands._

 _"You're legs and ankles, and feet are a little swollen, and your muscles, in your legs feel overworked, and tight."_

 _"I know. And you don't have to be polite, Damon. I know, you notice I've gained weight." Her eyes remained closed, relishing in his touch._

 _"I don't know, I mean, more of you to love. It doesn't really matter to me. But of course, I noticed. Which gives me more of a reason to believe, your vampirism is completely gone." He looked disappointed, at the thought of the being true, but remembering what she said to him, about their spirits longevity, he was a little more secure, in the future they'd have as soon as he got Jake out of the picture. He needed no more obstacles, since taking care of Enzo, which was another dilemma he had to talk to her about, but, he'd wait until after Matt and Sarah's wedding._

 _"Vampirism can't disappear. I told you. My magic is overpowering it." Damon didn't argue with her. He just kept massaging her legs, and her feet, until she was becoming so rested her lids were refusing to open. "How are my lids so heavy, this early in the night? Damon, you're putting me to sleep."_

 _"That's the point Bon Bon." He didn't care what they did, as long as they were together._

 _"It's just..." she trailed off beginning to mumble. "I was asking you..." she yawned, long and slow, "a question." Her head slowly fell to the side as he rubbed higher on her hips. She couldn't remember her original question if she tried. She hummed lightly, with her hands on her belly, while he kept massaging her. Finally, she smiled in her sleep. Damon, watched her, drift away, pausing his hands motions, until he realized he had her dress all the way up to her hips. He moved his finger tips to the edge of the dress, ready to pull it down, when something told him to look at her stomach. He tried to brush the thought off._

 _He looked a bit at her body as she lay peacefully. Then, suddenly, the veins in her legs, became darker. His teeth flashed, by mistake, seeing her blood and smelling it as it traveled up her legs, towards her hips and midsection. She smelled different, and he took notice as he watched the blood traveling through her veins. It was probably the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. His eyes followed the trail of blood underneath her skin, and he looked at her stomach. The grip of his hands on her dress pushed upward, until her stomach was revealed. Her stomach was round, and small, even when she lay flat._

 _Normally, a person who gains weight, lays back, and their stomach flattens, but, Bonnie's didn't flatten. It stayed just a little bit rounded. It wasn't big at all, but it was noticeable. Not enough to look pregnant, but enough to look... sort of pregnant. The entire iris of his eyes enlarged as the pupils went small. His face turned really tense, and he whispered, in disbelief. "It can't be. She can't be."_

 _He leaned over and the closer he got to her the more he felt drawn to her stomach. He touched her skin, and she was really warm, and the muscles he massaged into relaxation, were already tight again in her legs._

 _Without hesitation, Damon gently lay his head to the skin of her stomach, closed his eyes, and heard the most profound, and beautiful thing he'd ever felt. Life, inside of Bonnie's body, aside from her own. He undoubtedly, heard a second heartbeat inside of her. He listened carefully and there was one, deep, slow beating one, and one faint, smaller, faster one. His, thick black eyebrow raised, and he let one of his hands touch her belly. He felt... life, inside of her. He felt... power inside of her. No wonder she was so tired. Then he'd wonder if she'd known._

 _"She's pregnant?" He sat up and looked at her in the dead of sleep. One arm bent upward, resting her face on her open palm. And the other hand, that was on her stomach, was now on the back of his head. He thought to move, just as the final light of the sun cascaded into an abyss of the ocean's horizon, and the room was now covered in darkness. Bonnie was already deep in her sleep. He wouldn't dare wake her, as tired as she was._

 _And though, he hated to remove her hand from the back of his head, Damon sat up, and crawled up next to her, taking his boots off. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind. Like, is Jake the father? Are she and Jake having sex? Can Damon have kids? How can Bonnie be pregnant, if she's still a vampire? What does this mean for her body? Can she survive this? Can a baby survive this?"_

 _He had every question to ask, and the only person he could think to help him, wouldn't be on the island until tomorrow. His nerves made him want to go get answers, now. But he he calmed down, while she slept, and decided he'd speak to Ric tomorrow._

 _When he heard her stir in her sleep, and all that mattered, right now, was that in these moments, somehow Bonnie made it to Damon, instead of being with Jake. It had to meant something, right? He pulled her dress off, since her body was so warm. He took his shirt off, and lay his, cold again, body against hers to cool her off. Once again, she moaned, softly, and lost herself in his arms, in the night._

 _And if it wasn't clear... Bonnie was the day, and Damon, was the night. And the two always seem to meet at the sunset._

 **Present Day**

The little girl focused all her attention of her thoughts, and had no idea what to do. She quickly turned towards the window, and had an idea.

As footsteps of a man draw closer to the room, he reaches the entry way slowly, speaking from the hallway. "Hellooo. Hey pumpkin. Where are you?" He kept walking and the more he slowed down, the more he spoke. "Are you in there. Come out, come out wherever you are." He looked all over the house, and finally made it to the far bedroom on the right.

The entire house was annoyingly quiet for having inside of it, witches and children. He couldn't imagine, what kind of silence this was, for him to feel as though, it could be a trap. But, alas, the final room, there was nowhere else to go, and he looked inside, waiting to see what he came for.

But the minute he looked inside, all he saw was an empty room with an open window on the second story. Not a body in sight.

* * *

 **All of the present excerpts were small. I left it that way to minimize confusion. They were all also told form little Faith's perspective. PAST- Stefan and Lucy are getting more serious. Sarah and Matt are getting ready to get married… Care and Ty have become good friends again, a Damon and Krystal, well… she's really disposable, but at the same time comforting to him. And Bonnie realizes, that Krystal's been around a while, and it makes her look at her relationship with Jake and wonder if staying angry at Damon is worth it. Because, Krystal may not be going anywhere, anytime soon. Bonnie hates Damon's need to jump into reckless decisions, but she also understands that he is who he is. And the minute Jake lets her know how he feels about Damon, she defends Damon, and realizes she always knew who he was and maybe she jumps to conclusions too quick with Damon. They both are good at pushing each other away, because all they've ever done is protect each other. And in a way, they are protecting the other from themselves. But Jake, doesn't seem to want to let Bonnie go. He thinks Damon is bad for Bonnie. Especially since, he feels they were just fine, until Damon came back. Next chapter, Bonnies pregnancy has to be dealt with. I'd love your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Faith (Castigate)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 14 - Faith (Castigate)**

 **R-M**

 **Quick note:** The next couple of chapters won't have any major **"PRESENT"** time only the **PAST** , so it can focus solely on the importance of Bonnie's pregnancy, the wedding of Matt and Sarah, and Bamon. But, you'll notice those very small **present time** moments are going to feel a little eerie. And there are two **A/Ns** at the bottom. The second one is to clear up some relationship development questions that reviewers had, or may have. And to answer a question about **Faith** , she between three and four years old and very gifted. Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Present**

The blue Camaro was outside, with a sleep spelled Damon, unconscious in the front seat. His body lay there, still but not lifeless. And there wasn't any blank space between his ears. The space there, was filled with memories of events that happened in the past. Events that triggered, other events, causing a ricochet effect.

Those moments little faith looked out the window to see him there, before she heard someone in the house, she watched him, and pleaded for him to wake up, in her mind, as she tried reaching him, in his mind. But all she saw was loads of conflict, at this particular moment, and heard so much noise, she couldn't think straight.

Thus, keeping her from screaming his name, and making him see her. She just went inside of his head.

And what she saw frightened her.

 ** _Past – Second Caribbean Trip_**

 _Damon lay the whole night with Bonnie, asleep. On his side, one arm underneath her head, the other draped over her body. Her entire body curled up into his, facing him. The sun came up slowly, and the two of them remained peaceful, until the light hit their eyes. Her fluttering eyes took a minute to shake off the blurriness, and see his face before hers. She lay quietly, realizing she was only in her bra and panties, and he lay in his pants._

 _Damon's iron clad grip on her and his heavy arm made it almost impossible for her to move. She smiled it off, and just lay a while until he woke up. But as she lay, she had time to really focus on him, for the first time in a long time. And, a lot of things felt off about him. For example, his body went from cold to warm. His facial hair looked like it was growing in. His skin looked less than pale. And, as close as she lay against him, she felt... his heart beating. She thought she was imagining things. She thought, she was disillusioned._

 _She reached her hand up to his body and watched as her fingers crawled up his chest. Slowly she placed her hand against him to see what she felt, and as she lay there. Maybe she'd feel a heartbeat. Desperate to know, so she was being extremely careful. He began waking up, so she stopped, before you could feel anything and glanced up into his eyes. Which were bluer than blue, and scary, if you didn't know him. They looked at one another without talking for a while. The things that crossed their minds, were both better left unsaid at this moment._

 _"Morning."_

 _"Morning."_

 _"How long have you been awake?"_

 _"I don't know, not much longer than you."_

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Better. It's been a while since I've slept like that."_

 _"Too busy having sex with Jake?" He came right out with it. He couldn't just ask her like a normal person, he had to Damon-I've the words, and make them almost offensive._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Are you two having sex?"_

 _"Damon, that's none of your business!" She sat up wanting to find her dress. "But if I was, you'd have nerve caring. You and Krystal all always all over each other." When she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, he reached around her, and held her in both arms. Feeling her heat against his cool skin, was addicting._

 _"You pay attention to me?" He asked. His arms held her gently, not rough. She wouldn't answer him, so he apologized, in her ear, in the form of whispers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm an ass, I didn't mean it like that, I promise. Don't leave yet. I'm made a mistake, you don't deserve my jealousy. Bon Bon... baby, please don't go. Bon Bon, please." He leaned his face into her shoulder, and she felt tears come out of his eyes. Which wasn't normal, because he was a vampire, and while they cried, Damon... didn't cry. Ever._

 _"Why, Damon? Why are you such an ass, sometimes?"_

 _"Sometimes, I can't help it." She spoke a Latin incantation, and made him be honest._

 _"_ _ **PROBITATIS"**_

 _"I'm insecure, about our relationship, I mean friendship... whatever it is, we are. Things come out harsh, when I feel hurt. You intimidate me." He looked up confused, after she spelled him, to be honest with her. "Bon Bon... seriously?"_

 _"Yes. Seriously, Damon. I don't usually like to use my magic, to do that, because I realize it's unfair. But, I can't deal with both yours and Jake's jealousy issues."_

 _"I'm not jealous. I know he won't be around long." His arms were still around her, and she didn't deny it. She couldn't. Sometimes she didn't understand why Jake was still around, and how he talked her out of ending things months ago. She just knew having him around, made her feel appreciated, and it was almost normal. Until the chanting got out of control. Damon crawled behind her putting his legs on both side of her body, and holding her, in his lap with his arms placed strategically around her stomach. He held her gently. "Since I was honest with you, just let me know... have you been having sex the past four months?"_

 _"Yes, Damon. He and I are intimate."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"Two months."_

 _"Two months, when it stopped raining?"_

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"No one." She dropped her shoulders, and her face as he lied._

 ** _"Probitatis"_**

 _"Sarah. Geez. Bon, stop doing that." He kept feeling this energy inside of her. "So, are you okay with possibly getting pregnant one day? Being as though, Jake isn't immortal."_

 _"I never think about that."_

 _"What, two witches? Bonnie, you wanted kids. It's all you wanted. When you became an undead, you blamed me, that you'd never have children."_

 _"I took it back Damon. I told you I forgave you and it wasn't your fault."_

 _"I know." His hands gripped her lovingly. "But, what if... you became pregnant?"_

 _"I can't Damon, okay. There's still vampire in me. We go over this repeatedly." He rubbed his face on the side of hers. "Well, I think we need to talk about something, Bon Bon, okay. Not now, but after the wedding." She felt his stubble and she looked at him._

 _"Damon, are you going to talk to me, about why your facial hair is growing? And your body goes from warm to cold on the drop of a dime... how you can control your bodies temperature?"_

 _"Yeah. Something like that?"_

 _"Are these powers you developed, since we... ya know, bonded?"_

 _"It's complicated." He turned her body over and lay her on the bed, and climbed on top of her, then just stare in her eyes. "Your eyes are darker. It's, not normal." He looked at the crystal on her neck. "What's this do?"_

 _"Helps me to control my magic. Did you notice I was controlling my magic last night? It helps. The rain stopped, when Jake gave me this. My magic is so in touch with the elements. He gave me this to keep it tempered. So, I don't destroy things." Damon looked at the crystal, and back at her. "No hurricane last night. No crashing waves. All sunshine and rainbows. Matt and Sarah deserve the best back drop for their wedding day pictures." She smiled, but Damon didn't like the idea of her crystal. He found it, as in effort to control Bonnie's magic._

 _"I think it's a bad idea to wear it. You're a witch. Be a witch."_

 _"Damon, I made it rain for weeks, I couldn't control it, because I couldn't stop being sad and angry. You just left, after the moment we shared. It was hurtful."_

 _"I had to protect you. I had to take care of that, or I wasn't worthy of ever kissing you again. Which is why I left without kissing you. I didn't deserve it because I left you unprotected. And this time, I left again, and now this guy-"_

 _"Stop, right there."_

 _"Fine." He stares at her, still on top of her._

 _"I guess we should get ready to go. I need to get ready for the group brunch. Ric and Stefan will be here. And I need to call Lucy, to make sure she's okay." Her body felt so compulsive underneath his. The closer his stomach got to hers, the more he wanted, to more than stare at her. The heat between his stomach and hers, rose, to the point she tried to avoid eye contact. She turned her head to the side, and he saw her throbbing vein. Thumping continued in his line of sight, and his teeth flashed quickly. He stopped himself. "Go ahead. It's okay." She said._

 _He leaned down and got himself ready, and he remembered... another living being was inside of her, needing her blood. He paused, even though he was starved. "No, it's okay. After the way, your magic tired you out... you need your energy." She looked back at him in shock._

 _"Wow. Okay." He stood up helping her up, and looked at her body, in all its glory. She wasn't ashamed of her body, even with her weight gain. She found it peculiar he just looked at her. "My dress?"_

 _"Oh, yeah." He was knocked out of his gaze. He grabbed it, and helped put it back on her. "You're my best friend, Bon."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You can tell me anything."_

 _"Yes, Damon, I know." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I should go, get showered and ready."_

 _"You know, I'd say you can shower here..." he winked._

 _"We both know, that's not a good idea." She shook her head, grinning slightly. He pulled her body into his and held her._

 _"Meet me, tonight... after the party is done."_

 _"The partying is never done with this group. And the wedding is tomorrow, Salvatore. We need to get some sleep."_

 _"We slept so good last night." He hated the idea of her going back to Jake._

 _"Listen, last night was amazing, Damon. It was like old times... us, just being us, talking before I fell asleep, but- Jake is here. Damon, I need to be respectful, of that." The longer he held her, the more he connected to what was happening inside of her. After an entire night of sleep, he was convinced, he put that baby inside of her. And there was no other place she should be, but with him. He held her in his grasp for as long as he could, feeling their connection, and realizing, why everything happened between them. The bodily changes, the connection, the bonding._

 _Bonnie realized she text Lucy yesterday. "I text Lucy yesterday. I need to figure out where she is."_

 _"Okay, I guess I need to go get Ric from the airport, and give Stefan a call. He should be here soon also."_

 _"If I wasn't here, with Jake... I'd want to meet you back here, tonight, Damon, in this room. Midnight marks the one-year anniversary of the first time we... made love. Even if I can't make love to you, just being near you would mean a lot to me."_

 _"I'll find you, Bonnie. Find a way to lose him at midnight." She gave him a look of doubt._

 _"You love Him?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then, who would you rather spend midnight with?"_

 _"Dam-" the moment she opened her mouth to speak, he let his lips, silence her again. He tilted his head, to accompany her shorter height, and gave her one reason, to be alone at midnight._

 _They eventually parted ways. Her back to her room, and him to Ric. He had more questions than he could handle. The only thing that kept him from going crazy was at least being near her. Once they had left each other... the events of the day trickled down in a dangerously bizarre way._

 _Something like this..._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie tried to walk into her room with ease. But, she realized she picked up the wrong room key. She must've grabbed Damon's, which means he must've had hers. It was too late to worry about it now. After Damon's massage, she finally felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Suddenly, the door was opening, and she was welcomed with a, "It's been twelve hours. Where were you?" Not a hi, hello, but an accusatory question._

 _"I got another room." She said cautiously. She headed inside straight to the bathroom._

 _"I called you. Found your phone, in your purse. Your purse, with your wallet, and your credit cards. Which you left here._

 _"Okay?" She shook her head questionably._

 _"So, how'd you get another room?"_

 _"What are you accusing me of?"_

 _He shook his head and turned his lips upside down, in a smug fashion. "Nothing. Do you... feel accused?"_

 _Suddenly she was on trial. "Jake, I'm not doing this today. I left last night, because your anger pushed me to. Literally. So, if I were you, I'd back off."_

 _"Bonnie, I was worried. I thought something happened to you. This island, is filled with party people because of Carnival. How am I supposed to just trust you weren't in danger?"_

 _"Because, I'm here in one piece." She walked into the bathroom, and before shutting the door she told him, "I need to shower, before brunch. You should get ready. I'll be out soon." When she closed the door, and got undressed she started the shower, with the idea of staying relaxed, as she was when she left Damon's room. She stepped inside, and the minute she felt the water hit her body, she shut her eyes, and exhaled. Brunch was at eleven, and she needed to talk to Caroline or Lucy as soon as possible. She wallowed in the water, once she used her magic to make it the perfect temperature. She didn't want to open her eyes. But when she felt the air hit her body, she turned to close the curtain, until she saw him stepping in behind her._

 _"Jake...?" She was shocked._

 _"I hate fighting."_

 _"So, do I. But, right now, we just need some space."_

 _"Space is what makes people grow apart." He reached for her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. "What room were you in last night?"_

 _"Uhh... it was on the fifth floor."_

 _"Yeah? Which room number?"_

 _"Jake?" She pulled up and looked at him like he was reaching. She thought about the first number that came to mind, May tenth. Five-ten. "Five-ten."_

 _He smiled, and pinned her body to the wall gently, kissing all over her body. He kissed from her cheeks, to her shoulders, arms, breast, and when he made it to her stomach, her fingertips started to burn. And her hands started to shake. He kept kissing her stomach, and the more her hands shook, he held them tighter. She bit her lip, feeling he magic in her body containing itself. He spoke an incantation, and her hands stopped._

 ** _"Cessabit"_**

 _Bonnie released a breath, and he let his mouth travel further down to her nether regions. "Ohh. Holy fuck." She breathed out. He held her hands and tried to make her relax the best way her knew how. He was careful, and detailed. Everything was such a blur after that._

 ** _..._**

 _Before brunch, Damon takes Ric to the hotel bar. "Yeah, apparently, there's no extra rooms this weekend. They double booked my room. So, I don't have a room. I'll have to go to another hotel."_

 _"No, I have an extra room. You can have that room."_

 _"Extra room? Why?"_

 _"No reason." He lied._

 _"Well, thanks, Buddy. I guess."_

 _"Here's the extra key." Damon reached in his pocket and pulled out a key card._

 _"I'll have to give the bell hop the information. Anyways, so, why you so pale, for a half human? You should be getting sun."_

 _"Remember one day we spoke about this Damphir business, and you said something about Damphir children?"_

 _"Yeah. Why?"_

 _"Is it true, they can only be born to a human and a brand new male vampire?"_

 _"Well, Damphir children grow up, and have children." It's just rare, because in ancient times Damphirs were seen as an abomination, and when born, they were killed on sight."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"Damphir are kind of rare, but they exist. And they can procreate."_

 _"So, she can still get pregnant?"_

 _"Yeah, Damon, your half human, if the woman you're having sex with is human, it takes one sperm and one egg to create a baby. It's science. We learn this in biology and sex ed."_

 _Damon came back sarcastically. "Ric... I know how making a baby works. I was simply asking, if it's possibly, even though, before becoming part human again I was dead for damn near two hundred years. There's no way I have sperm, that can actually... impregnate, right?"_

 _"As I said, you're stronger in every way. So are your sperm. Think of it this way, for two hundred years, the sperm count of a man in his twenties, was just getting stronger. All I can say, is stay protected, or get her on birth control."_

 _"Aren't there side effects to birth control?"_

 _"Yes, but every form of medication has a side effect."_

 _"Okay, well... it's good to know."_

 _"And it can't be any more serious, than being pregnant with a vampire's baby. Imagine the pain." Damon raised his eyebrows in disgust._ _"So, I thought Krystal was a vampire?"_

 _"She is."_

 _"So, you've got nothing to worry about." Ric smiled. "I'll take another beer." He said to the waitress. Damon was left in serious thought. "Buddy, why so serious?"_

 _"So, if I'm stronger, therefore, my sperm is stronger, what would that mean if I ever got a woman pregnant?"_

 _"Probably that you'd have really strong fetuses. They may grow at a rapid pace, and eat at a rapid pace, and be born much quicker. They could even be Damphirs, like you. And that would take a lot out of a woman's body. Imagine the amount of energy and power it would absorb and put her body through."_

 _"Holy fuck!"_

 _"What, don't tell me, you got someone pregnant? No one I know, I hope. Damon, it's probably a safe bet that you just have sex with vampires, and keep from procreating. Your sperm, might kill a human body."_

 _Damon felt a pain in his chest. An ache that came from the words of Ric. If he got Bonnie pregnant he could possibly kill her. How, can they ever have sex, or be happy, knowing their destiny, could be her fate?_

 _"Yeah." He said in a daze. "You may be right." He looked at the waitress when she brought Ric's beer. Then placed his own order. "Bourbon. Double, please. Fuck! Make it two."_

 ** _..._**

 _Lucy went to her room when she and Stefan arrived, and he headed to the bar, to meet Damon before the brunch. After receiving a phone call from Bonnie, earlier in the day, Lucy tried calling Bonnie back several times and no answer. So, she called Sarah. "Hey baby girl!"_

 _"Luce. Are you here?" She asked ecstatically._

 _"Yes. I'm here. I just got to my room, and I think we are all supposed to meet for brunch, right?"_

 _"Yup. About half hour from now."_

 _"Okay, well, I'll be there as soon as I can, but have you heard from Bon? She told me she needed to talk last night, it was important. She left a message on my phone. But she's not answering her phone today."_

 _"Uhh, she's probably with Jake. I can text you her room number. And I think Matt has Jake's phone number."_

 _"Yeah, can you?"_

 _"Sure." They hung up the phone and Lucy tried to get to Bonnie's room before brunch. She tossed her hair up in a bun, in a hurt, and headed for the room belonging to Bonnie and Jake. When she got there, she knocked several times._

 _"Bon? Bon?" (Knock knock) "Bon!"_

 _Jake opened the door. Looking chipper, and flawless. "Hey, Luce."_

 _"Lucy." She corrected him._

 _"Sorry. Lucy. How's it going?" She tilted her head._

 _"It's good, now that I'm here. Is Bonnie here?"_

 _"Yeah, she's kind of tired though. She wanted to take a nap before brunch."_

 _Lucy found it strange that Bonnie would sleep so late. It wasn't like her. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah?" He said sarcastically. "Have a look for yourself." He opened the door and Bonnie was laying on the bed, peacefully sleeping. His energy was strange. She felt it. Lucy and Jake were the same types of witches. Psychics, and Mental witches. His ora was unreadable, and that was always a trigger for Lucy to look out for. He looked Lucy in the eyes and shook his head. "Should I give her a message?"_

 _But Lucy had no intention on leaving Bonnie alone with this hard to read witch. "No. I was heading to meet the girls. We all said we'd meet up before brunch."_

 _"Hmm. Seems like a dilemma."_

 _She hated his attitude sometimes. "Not really. I can just wake her up, right?"_

 _"Umm, I think it's best that she sleeps." She stood there long enough for him to feel like she wasn't leaving. She tilted her head, the other direction and smiled. "I can wait in the hallway until you wake her, or I can wake her myself." He bit his lip in frustration, and she waited._

 _"I'll wake her... you mind waiting out here?"_

 _"Not at all." Jake closed the door on her, and walked to his girlfriend, waking her. When Bonnie came to, she looked at him in a haze. "Hey, sweetie, your cousin is outside."_

 _"What time is it?"_

 _"Half hour 'til brunch."_

 _"How long have I been asleep?"_

 _"An hour."_

 _"Okay. Um, I'll meet you at the brunch, yeah?" She was exhausted, and he was worried. He didn't want her out of his sight._

 _"Bonnie, I think you should-" she stood up, and was feeling light-headed._

 _"I'll be fine." She walked towards the door, and opened it. When Lucy, saw her cousin she kept a straight face, but the moment she saw her, she knew something was off. She smiled, and hugged her. That hug told a lot, because Lucy felt Bonnie's energy. She looked at Jake, who wasn't stupid, and realized, Lucy figured it out. "Hey cuz, you look so pretty."_

 _"Thanks. So, do you."_

 _"I'm glad you're finally here. Let's go meet with the girls." She hugged Jake, "I'll see you in a few."_

 _"Okay." He said. Lucy threw back a sour glance, and followed Bonnnie. They walked in silence all the way to the elevator, and back to the lobby of the hotel. When they got downstairs, Bonnie, pulled Lucy to the side._

 _"Luce, I just figured something out, yesterday."_

 _"About Jake?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He spelled me somehow."_

 _"I knew something was off, I could feel it in his energy. What makes you think that?"_

 _Bonnie grabbed her head, and tried her hardest to think about it, without exactly thinking it, in detail, praying he wasn't somehow, in her head. "Okay, so... four months ago, I was gonna end things with him, Okay? I knew that I needed to end things, because of Damon. And I don't remember much about the past couple months. But, when Damon came back, somehow, these images have been coming back to me. I know, Jake and I were together, and I know things were okay, but so much is just... unclear."_

 _"Bonnie, what's the last major memory you had, that you see clearly?"_

 _"Damon and me... at my place. We..." she stuttered trying to remember, "we, we, we uh... we had sex, and then we fought, and he stormed out looking for Enzo. I know, I was angry for days... weeks! And, one-day Jake and I were happy. And, Damon was a distant memory. It's very fuzzy, Luce. It didn't hit me until today, when I saw Jake this morning. Something wasn't right. And it's still not."_

 _"Bonnie, do you feel different."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Physically? Is there something different, you need to tell me?"_

 _"Just exhaustion."_

 _"Bon, you're different. You're definitely different." Lucy showed a face of worry and she grabbed her cousin. "Come on, we need to talk." Lucy pulled Bonnie to a quieter location, and started to tell her what she felt the moment she hit the room. They sat and Lucy explained to Bonnie what she felt inside of her. The fact that Bonnie had no idea stunned Lucy._

 _"I can't be pregnant. I died two years ago."_

 _"Bon, I know what I felt. And I didn't feel it last week. So, something is off."_

 _"Luce, I haven't thrown up, I haven't been nauseous, no crazy food cravings." Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. Then she put her hand on Bonnie stomach, and felt it again. Her face said it all. "What?" Bonnie was still confused._

 _"Bon, there's energy right here. I feel it, and I'm never wrong about these things." Lucy then snatched Bonnie's hands and put them in the same place as hers waiting to see her come into this realization, but, still nothing._

 _"Luce, I'm sorry. I can't."_

 _"Something is blocking you. I'm convinced he did this, using magic."_

 _"Jake?"_

 _"Yes." Lucy looked at Bonnie and tried to figure it out. "You said it yourself, something has been off about Jake."_

 _"Yes, you think he has something to do with what you're feeling?"_

 _"No, he has something to do with what you're not feeling." Lucy, zoned in on Bonnie's necklace. "It's the necklace he gave you." Lucy reached for it, ready to snatch it off, when Bonnie stopped her._

 _"Wait, if you take it off, he's going to notice. Shouldn't we, be discreet?"_

 _"That necklace, is hexed Bonnie. I feel it."_

 _"So, let's say you take it off, and I realize, I'm pregnant. Why would he try to hide this from me?" Bonnie became more and more angry._

 _"I have no idea." Lucy grabbed her cousin's hand and held it. "How do you want to handle this?"_

 _"How can I possibly enjoy this weekend, knowing my boyfriend, has been lying to me? I can't ruin, this weekend for Matt and Sarah."_

 _"We won't. Matt and Sarah will have a beautiful weekend. And as for Jake... We'll handle it."_

 _Bonnie reached around her neck, and gently removed the necklace. Suddenly, the weight of the world was on her shoulders. The moment she took the necklace off, she felt the energy happening inside of her. She placed her hands onto her stomach, and there was no movement, just... energy, and her stomach was the center of everything happening inside of her. She was in shock. Her whole face froze. Lucy watched as her cousin discovered late, that she was indeed pregnant. Tears formed in the corners of Bonnie's eyes. "Oh my god. How can this be? It's impossible, right?" Lucy felt the pain and anger inside of Bonnie. But mostly, she felt the horror and shock._

 _"No. You're a witch."_

 _"But, the vampirism, you think it's gone?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"So, me and Jake did this? We made a baby? That's crazy. I'm not in love with Jake. And after all this, fiasco with the necklace. Why would he do this?"_

 _"I'm guessing that necklace, was blocking your tie to Damon. And somehow, it was powerful enough, to disguise your pregnancy from you."_

 _"But why? Why wouldn't he want me to know, I was having his baby?"_

 _"Maybe it's not his baby, Bon."_

 _"Pft. Who else's could it be? The only other person is Damon, and he can't have children. Besides, last time Damon and I were together was months ago."_

 _"We can figure out your time of conception. There's a spell. I just need your blood."_

 _"Okay. How long does it take?"_

 _"Not long. We can do it after brunch."_

 _"Fine." Bonnie sat a while, staring at the necklace, feeling anger inside of her. "How could he do that?"_

 _"You could've never known, Bonnie. He hexed the necklace before he gave it to you. The past two months are a blur, because that necklace, causes you to feel nothing for Damon. In turn, your feelings for Jake, naturally become magnified, not by choice but by reluctance, or unconscious obligation, to his being there when you needed someone. Jake can't put a spell on you to love him. He can't make you love him. So, instead, he shielded your feelings for Damon."_

 _"But, I felt off when Damon got back. Something felt weird, and I was still drawn to Damon, somehow."_

 _"I told you I've never felt anything so strong in my life, like the connection between you and Damon. Damon's spirit, was fighting that magic, in that necklace. You're bonded to him, Bonnie. Your spirits can sense things you can't."_

 _"That explains, why I stayed with Damon last night. Even though I knew I was supposed to be angry with him." Lucy tapped her cousin's shoulder, "No. Nothing happened. We just talked, and slept. I kept telling him I was with Jake and it wasn't right." Bonnie didn't know what to think. "I didn't think I could get pregnant, or I would've been much more careful. How am I going to tell Damon, I'm pregnant, with Jake's baby?"_

 _"You just be honest. If he loves you... he'll accept it."_

 _"In the meantime, I have to put his necklace back on. To keep Jake from knowing, what we know."_

 _"That necklace is powerful Bonnie. I'm not sure you should."_

 _"What can I do? If I confront Jake, it's going to be a problem for Matt and Sarah's weekend." Bonnie looked around and found a decent sized rock in the sand of tiny pebbles. She picked it up, and held it in her hand, and grabbed the necklace from Lucy. "Hold on, I have an idea." She closed her fist with the bigger pebble, and the crystal inside, then she closed her eyes and chanted several times._

 ** _replicare falsum pulchritudo_**

 ** _replicare falsum pulchritudo_**

 ** _replicare falsum pulchritudo_**

 _She opened her hand and held two identical looking crystals. One on the necklace, and other by itself. She took the one off the necklace, and handed it to Lucy, for safe keeping. Then she put the identical one, with no power onto the necklace. "Genius cuz."_

 _"This should do. Now, I have to put on an act, like I have no idea what's going on. And I'm having a baby with this man. I'm so angry. Mainly at myself. Not researching vampire-which hybrids, making sure they couldn't conceive."_

 _"Again, cousin, you couldn't have known that. And this necklace, tamed your powers and tainted your psychological state of mind, to continue on this relationship, unknowing. This necklace, was Jake's last chance to keep you."_

 _"It's abuse. I was under some spell, to block my connection to Damon. But when Damon got back, our bond was too strong, and it challenged Jake's magic. But, to keep my baby from me?" Bonnie's eyes went incredibly dark, and her palms got hot. Very hot. "I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie stood up, and walked towards the area where she was to meet Caroline and Sarah. Lucy followed after, and tried her best to calm her cousin, down. So, they could figure out an intelligent way to handle everything._

 ** _oOo_**

 _The brunch went smoothly. Bonnie sat by Jake, and played the loving girlfriend part well. So, well, that Lucy was surprised Bonnie just found out what she found out, and Damon, himself was confused at the performance of Bonnie. But, Bonnie decided just to have fun with it, for a few minutes. "Excuse me, I have to go to the Ladie's room. I'll be right back."_

 _"Bon, I'll come too." Caroline got up, and walked with Bonnie. "Hey, you look very chipper. You must've gotten laid."_

 _"What's that implying?"_

 _"You're always happy right after you get laid." Caroline laughed._

 _"I guess if I had sex this morning. I totally forgot about that." She said, causing Caroline to look at her strangely. "And you...? Sex with your ex?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Me, and Ty? No. Just friends. We hang out, and we have a good time. I miss that ya know? Ty and I always had a good time back then, before, the whole Klaus thing, and I feel like I'm getting my friend back." They finished what they were doing in their stalls, speaking as they did their business. Then came out to wash their hands,_

 _"That's good, Caroline. I'm... really happy for you. You seem happy lately, and really like your old self, and if I'm crediting your friendship with Tyler, then, it makes sense to see this side of you. Because, Tyler also seems happier these days. It's amazing, what having certain people in your life can do. Some bring the positivity, and others bring the negativity." Bonnie put her hand in a fist, and hit the counter top._

 _"Oh, okay." Caroline put her hand on Bon its shoulder, and smiled. "Everything okay, Bon?"_

 _"Great, in fact... I'm choking with joy, right now. Choking, choking,_ _ **suffocatio**_ _!" She said, angrily, as her magic emanated, of her body like heat. Then, she laughed. Caroline looked from right to left, and clutched her necklace, in confusion. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Bonnie, acting so strangely. She just changed the subject, and fixed her hair, after Bonnie went back to washing her hands._

 _"So, things are good with Jake? I mean considering Damon's here with Krystal."_

 _"Jake has definitely surprised me." She said._

 _"That's great. He's okay, I guess. I know we said he was your comfort zone, at the airport yesterday. But the truth is, I'm happy if you are. After everything with Enzo last year..."_

 _"Yeah. Things are definitely changing. We should head back out, and finish brunch." The truth was Bonnie was intrigued to see what happened as she walked out. Jake was choking on his food and Matt, was performing the Heimlich maneuver on him._

 ** _Suffocatio_**

 ** _Suffocatio_**

 ** _Suffocatio_**

 _She said under her breath, tightening her fist into a ball, closing his windpipe, while he swallowed food, causing it to get stuck in his throat._

 _Caroline, ran back to the table, "Oh my God. He's choking. Bonnie do something." Bonnie stood, in a pause, while Jake choked. He fell to the floor, and Matt, was trying everything, which lead Stefan to run to him and use his strength to help, and nothing was working. Because no one knew, Bonnie was squeezing his trachea shut. She, still stood in pause, until she saw his face turn blue, and he looked at her..._

 _"B-b-babe...?" He reached for her. She quickly snapped out of it, and released her hold running towards him. Stefan watched as Bonnie stood dazed before she moved towards him, and noticed the dark in her eyes, before they turned green again._

 _"Jake, are you okay?" She faux cared for the sake of the group, grabbing him. It was bizarre, and the entire table, except Damon, was crowding around him, to make sure he was okay. Stefan sat on his knees, staring at Bonnie in disbelief. Realizing she caused that pain, to her boyfriend, made him pause, and look at the couple._

 _Something wasn't right._

 _Bonnie stood Jake up, and walked him towards the room. "Let's get you back to the room. Looks like you had an allergic reaction. You're throat feels swollen." She said, touching his neck._

 _"Fuck. Babe, I've never choked like that before. It felt like my throat was closing." As he spoke, his voice was raspy._

 _"Hey, stop talking. You're throat sounds scratched and swollen." She turned to the group. "I'm sorry guys, I'm probably out for the day. I'm gonna go take care of Jake." Or was she?_

 _"Oh no, Bon. Jake, sorry." Sarah said. "Maybe he'll feel better later?"_

 _Jake looked at Bonnie, who was barely helping to hold his weight, because he was so much bigger than her. She was struggling, and Stefan walked to them offering to help, since Jake's vision was blurry. "I'll help you, Bonnie."_

 _"It's okay, Stefan."_

 _"He's heavy, Bon."_

 _She gave him a strange look, "No, seriously Stefan, I've got this."_

 _"No, it's okay. He's almost twice your weight. Let me help you." Damon was annoyed at Stefan's concerning attitude towards Jake. He didn't even bother to blink at the whole situation. He turned and grabbed his drink, avoiding giving Jake any attention. The three of them slowly disappeared. Stefan kept his eye on Bonnie, all the way to the room. When Bonnie opened the door, Stefan helped them inside. Bonnie's behavior was strange, he thought, ever since he saw her trying to kill Jake. She lay Jake down, and walked out on the balcony. Stefan followed her. "Bonnie, you okay?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm fine." She ignored him looking out into the water, over the balcony._

 _He raised a brow, and looked inside the room, then closed the balcony door. "Hey, you... did that back there. I watched you, with my own eyes." She was still out of it, and he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Bonnie, why did you try to kill your boyfriend?" She glared at his hand gripping her arm, and he swiftly moved it, feeling her magical energy. "Sorry." He said. She tuned back towards the balcony, and he took his time walking next to her. "Bonnie, if you need help, or are mad at your boyfriend-"_

 _"Boyfriend?! Ha. That was a lie. All fake. He's a fraud."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He, has had me under a spell for months."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Clever, right? He isn't who we think he is. I'm convinced, and I don't want to ruin the weekends for Sarah and Matt. So, you can't tell the group. Stefan. I mean it." She said with a serious face._

 _"Bon, how can you be so sure?"_

 _"Trust me. Luce and I figured it out, and-"_

 _"Lucy?" He was surprised Lucy didn't mention it._

 _"He needs to suffer, Stefan. I'm going to make him suffer." She reached her arms out and started channeling the energy of the elements, to cause more pain to Jake, until Stefan grabbed her arms and pinned them down._

 _"Stop Bonnie, don't." She glared at him with her darker eyes. "Not this way. Okay. We'll figure it out." She was too strong to contain, Stefan used all of his immortal strength to restrain her. "I promise, okay. I'll help you, but... I need you to calm down, right now." He looked out at the sky, and his eyes growing in concern. He watched the bright sky, turn grey, and he saw, how, it was tied her emotions. He turned her body against his and gripped her in his strengths, and that's when he felt her belly. "What the fuuuuh?" But he couldn't let her go, because she wasn't containing her anger, and all that was happening, was a storm was brewing. And she was hard to hold on to._

 ** _..._**

 _Meanwhile, downstairs, at brunch, Damon took one look outside, and his eyebrow raised. The Bourbon in the glass, pressed to his lips, became nothing but shattered glass, and whiskey as he squeezed it. "Bonnie." He whispered. He stood up and everyone's attention turned to him, and the shattered glass in his hand, and around the table. Lucy looked outside, and saw Damon's face._

 _"Damon, you're bleeding."_

 _"It'll heal." His face tightened, and he turned to attempt to speed, to Bonnie, and Lucy used her mind to hold his body still._

 _"Lucy Bennett." He struggled to say. The group was stuck between Damon and Lucy's bodies. Eyes glanced back and forth._

 _"What's going on, guys?"_

 _"Nothing, Sarah." Lucy looked to Damon. "Damon, let me help you clean your hand."_

 _He looked at her like she was crazy, and she gave him a look of concern, trying to conserve the groups knowledge on everything, keeping everyone aloof. She stood up and walked to Damon, grabbing him, gently by the arm, whispering. "I'll lift this hold, but, you need to promise me, you won't take off."_

 _"I make no promises." She didn't lift the hold she had, and he grunted lowly, in frustration. "Fine." She loosened her grip, and her hold on him. When his body released, his muscles almost felt cramped._

 _She pulled him to the side, "Guys, order another round of mimosas, we'll be right back." The group went about their business, while Lucy walked off with Damon. Krystal, turned her vamp hearing over to Lucy and Damon._

 _Damon glared at Lucy, "Give me one reason not to go to her, right now!"_

 _"Stefan's with her. She's okay. And, there's too much to explain, and it's not my place, Damon, it's her place to talk to you."_

 _"Lucy Bennett, why am I not upstairs right now?"_

 _Lucy didn't want to tell Damon about Bonnie's condition, or Jake's betrayal. He was very commonly known to act before thinking. "Damon, I don't have a reason. Truth is, I'm not sure what Bonnie's doing, but, I trust Stefan is up there, making sure she's okay." Lucy felt Damon's hands, and saw the veins under his eyes slowly appearing, while the blood in his eyes started to surround his irises. "Damon, I'm sorry I have to do this." She had to do it, to keep him from acting out._

 ** _"Cessabit."_**

 _All his anger dissipated, and he calmed immediately. "What's going on? Lucy what happened?"_

 _"We were finishing brunch." She said._

 _"Okay." For a very short period of time Damon would remain calm, and aloof until the enchantment wore off. She didn't have long before she had to go check on Bonnie. As Damon headed back to the table, Lucy caught the elevator up to Bonnie's room._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie was hard to contain, and the double pane windows were drowning out any sound to Jake's ears. He lay there, trying to catch his breath still. He turned to look out of the balcony, but before he could, he heard a knock at the door. He stood up, and headed towards the door, and before he could answer it, he collapsed again, struggling for air._

 _Stefan was outside, containing Bonnie. "Stefan, let me go!"_

 _"No, Bonnie. Look at the sky... it's going to get very bad, if you don't calm down. Think about the consequences..." he yelled over the winds. "Think about the baby!" Suddenly, she relaxed in his grip, and he caught her body as she about collapsed. "Fuck." He picked her small body up, and carried her inside. He noticed Jake on the ground unconscious. Then heard a knock at the door. He lay the unconscious Bonnie down._

 _"Stefan! Bon! It's Lucy." He hurried to the door, and let her in. "What's going on in here?"_

 _"She tried to kill him, and I tried to stop her, and then... that happened!" He pointed at the clouds and the wind. How are we going to stop that?"_

 _"We just have to calm her down."_

 _"It's not that easy." Stefan walked back to Bonnie's body and listened for her pulse. "She's breathing, but she's exhausted. Her body just collapsed, after all of the energy she expelled."_

 _"Oh God, she fell?"_

 _"I caught her. But... but, there's something different about her. She's, uh- she's... pregnant."_

 _"I know. We just figured it out, today. She had no idea, because somehow, whatever spell Jake had on her necklace, kept her from feeling the connection to her baby. And it was spelled, to block any connection between her and Damon. So, I don't get how that's possible, if she was-" Lucy stopped talking and thought about what she was trying to say. Her connection to Damon, could only block her connection to her baby, if the baby was a part of Damon's blood. "Stefan, I need some of her blood. I need to see how far along she is."_

 _"How are we supposed to get that, she's unconscious?" She looked at him like there was only one way. He shook his head. "That's not smart, Lucy. If I take one bite of her, I don't trust myself. I'm a ripper."_

 _"Okay, right. Well, look for something sharp. I just need a little bit of blood." They both searched for something to use to prick her skin. But by this time, Jake was back up. Stefan's body was tossed into the thick double pane glass, cracking it. And Lucy was tossed into a separate wall. The force knocked Lucy unconscious. And Stefan lay, dazed. Trying to get back to his feet._

 _When Jake saw Bonnie on the bed, he rushed to her body, and picked her up. He crippled, Stefan temporarily, with the toss into the thick glass, cracking one of his spine. "Jake! Put her body down, trust me... she needs to rest. She's... with child."_

 _"I know she is. And I will be damned, you take her and my baby, away from me!"_

 _"Then leave her, here. Let us take care of her. You're no good for her! You're hurting her!"_

 _"Me?! You fucking people are no good for her. And that brother of yours! He's the worst. He's has no idea, what it means to love her. He's a demon. You think demons love?" He turned and walked towards the door to leave._

 _"Jake... stop! You are going to hurt that baby."_

 _"You mean this abomination?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"This baby, was going to be born into a darkness. An abomination of that fucking brother of yours. But, now, I tied my magic to this baby. So, when the baby is born, I can purify her. By draining her of her magic."_

 _"What? How do you know the baby is Damon's?"_

 _"I figured it out, very early on. And I figured out, how to connect this baby to me, by way of magic. When this baby is born, we will be a part of each other. The gift of Bonnie's blood, that child absorbs energy. Mine to be exact." Stefan struggled to pull himself up, as Jake headed for the door._

 _"That's pure evil, Jake. And I'm not letting you take my family, away from me." Stefan tried speaking as he was nearly broken, waiting for his bones to heal._

 _"Evil?! Says the Ripper." Jake laughed. "Witch offspring, should stay pure. Tainting a witch child with demon's blood, means, this baby, will be born at the death of it's mother. It takes a life, to create an abomination. My magic, was keeping Bonnie's body balanced. She needs me to live."_

 _Lucy finally came to, and interrupted. "He's lying Stefan. He was controlling Bonnie's magic, through that necklace. Absorbing it, for himself. Weakening her, so she would rely on him. Trying to break her bond to your brother. So that he could bond both her and the baby to him, and claim the baby as his own." Jake smirked._

 _"You clever fucking Bennett witch. I think that makes you my second favorite Bennett witch. Well, duh, right! The first one, is my baby here. And if you don't mind, he waived his hand "_ _ **sonnom,"**_ _put them to sleep, temporarily, I'd like to take my babies, and leave... for good." With Both Stefan and Lucy wiped out, Jake was on his way with Bonnie. Leaving all of her belongings behind, and the people she loved. He carried her unconscious body out of the room, and through the hallway. He headed to the stairway, so he could remain undetected. In Jake's mind, Bonnie was as good as a memory to everyone now. And if he had anything to do with it, no one would ever see her again._

 _He kept walking through the empty hallways. Most of the people were busy partying at Carnival. Everyone was drunk, happy, horny, and hallucinating on random drugs and spirits. He wanted the last laugh to be his, and he was about to get away with it._

 _Until he opened that stairwell door, and stood face to face, with one bloodshot-eyed killer._

 _"You wouldn't be leaving with my witch, would you?" Damon backed Jake out of the stairwell and walked him backwards, all the way down the hallway. Jake, looked at Damon, and hesitated to speak, wanting to spell him. But Damon warned him. "Don't think of using magic on me. Because before you can finish a thought, I'll rip your throat out, with one hand, and catch her with the other."_

 _Jake backed into a wall, was stuck between a vamp, and a hard place._

 ** _..._**

 _As brunch ended, everyone headed to their rooms, to rest and be ready for the evening's festivities. Jake thought he was headed away with Bonnie, before the group made it back to their rooms. Everyone, except Damon, who realized Lucy, Stefan, and Bonnie hadn't come back down. When Lucy and Stefan came to, they realized Bonnie and Jake were gone._

 _"Call your brother!"_

 _Stefan grabbed his phone and dialed Damon. Damon took the opportunity to act swift and answer. "Hello, baby brother."_

 _"Damon, its bad. Jake took Bonnie, and we need to stop him before he leaves the hotel."_

 _"Come to the hallway." Damon said, hanging up the phone, keeping his eyes on Jake. Stefan hung up, confused, and headed out to the hallway, where he and Damon had Jake cornered._

 _"Damon...?" Stefan questioned, seeing his face, totally, demonized. But, Damon, was focused, on Jake._

 _"Now, you're going to gently hand my witch over, and I'm not going to kill you." Jake smiled._

 _"Not a chance. You think I'm stupid?"_

 _"Should I answer that, or...?" Damon's face tilted sideways, and he gave a sarcastic smirk._

 _"Listen, either of you two come closer, and I promise-"_

 _"Don't, do anything you'll regret. You so much as think to hurt her, I will end your life, in the most painful way, imaginable."_

 _"You're going to kill me anyway."_

 _"Then, let's make this easy, and don't force me. I can do this quick and kinda sorta painless, or I can do this slow and torturous."_

 _Jake laughed, "Jokes on you." He gave both Damon and Stefan aneurisms. And only Stefan fell to the floor, in pain. Jake thought he'd won, until Damon stood unaffected. "How is it not affecting you?" His confusion caught him off guard._

 _And Then, the faint sound of Bonnie's voice sounded. "It's like I told you, he's a part of me. And I can't leave him unprotected." She breathed out, before falling from his arms, and forcing the release of his hold on Stefan as well. Lucy ran out into the hallway, when she heard a random woman scream at Damon in his vampire form. Bonnie had no energy, but she still shielded both Damon and Stefan from Jake's magic. Stefan and Lucy turned towards the random woman and went to deal with her, before the hotel, and everyone found out what happened._

 _"Bon Bon, stop using magic, you'll exhaust yourself." Damon warned. But she kept shielding the two of the, from Jake's power. "BON BON, please stop, before you hurt yourself!" Damon yelled. She glared at him fiercely._

 _"_ _I won't let him hurt you."_

 _"_ _Judgy, I am asking politely, now." He pleaded in a tone that took her back to prison world._

 _But she forced her hand towards Jake, and tried to speak an incantation, until Jake attempted to stop her._

 _"Bonnie, babe... don't do this." Jake reached for her body, to stop her from chanting, but not before an increasingly, angry, Damon was taking no chances, and lept towards him. He bit into Jake's neck, and Bonnie turned towards them both, trying to sit up. Jake reached for her, yelling in pain._

 _"Bonnie! Please... he's a demon, he's going to be the death of you... let me-" and she pulled her body away, letting Damon deal with him, his screams were muffled. She was still using her muscles which were exhausted. He fought, until he went unconscious. Damon pulled up, with Jake's blood dripping from his mouth. He stood up, and dragged Jake into the hotel room, leaving him to bleed, then he came back for Bonnie, gently grabbing her, and carrying her to the bed. She watched as Jake's blood dripped from his mouth, before she blacked out again._

 _"Bon...? Bon... baby." He checked her pulse, and she was breathing, slow, small breaths._

 _By the time, Lucy and Stefan came back, Jake was still unconscious. Damon drained him enough, but not completely. "Can you guys deal with this, without distracting the rest of the group? Bonnie wants nothing more than to make sure, Sarah and Matt's Weekend is executed flawlessly. I'm going to stay here with her."_

 _"Okay, Damon." Lucy agreed, and when Stefan went to deal with Jake. Lucy stopped to say something. "For what it's worth, I was never Jake's biggest fan. But, it was because Bonnie acted so normal, that I didn't bother to question her judgement. Whatever that spell was... was really hard to detect. I feel like he had to have had, help creating it."_

 _"We've all been manipulated by someone in our lives. You couldn't have known. I mean, Bonnie's an analytical, and intelligent judge of character, and she didn't know. But, again, she has horrible taste in men." He took a shot at himself, but had no facial expressions. He just felt empty, without her voice, to assure him. He tried to just remain calm._

 _"And about earlier, I'm sorry, for calming you. I thought I was protecting you, from overreacting. "He nodded his head at her and smirked. "But I was wrong, and it turns out, if it weren't for you, I could've lost my cousin's today. And today, they needed you. Thank you."_

 _At this point, between the three of them, they realized Bonnie was pregnant. "I will always protect her."_

 _"Another thing about Jake, and Krystal... they were always temporary solutions in my eyes. Until you guys decided to quit being afraid of each other." She left it at that, and went to help Stefan._

 _Stefan and Lucy somehow, managed to get Jake out of the room, and hotel, and rented a car, to go deal with Jake. Damon sat for hours with Bonnie, just watching her. Without moving. He waited, and waited, and waited..._

 ** _oOo_**

 _When Stefan and Lucy managed to get Jake to a remote area of the island they dealt with him accordingly. Lucy decided, to mark him with the sign of the traitor. Betraying his own. Having siphoned, energy from Bonnie, and using crystals against her. Keeping her pregnancy from her, and attempting to live in that lie._

 _"I'm going to mark you Jake." Lucy told him with a straight face._

 _His eyes showed his dismay. "What? No! I love Bonnie. I'm not perfect, but I love her!" He sat in pain, bleeding still._

 _"Love? You've been syphoning energy from her."_

 _"I've been absorbing the energy of that abomination. It will kill her. Do you understand? Her child is born with the blood of a demon! People will come after her. For the rest of her life!" He yelled._

 _"I saw in my cousin's head Jake. You were draining her. You and I both know, you can't mess with a witche's magic, when she's with child. You can do more harm than good. You could have killed her baby."_

 _"I'd rather, have let the child die, than Bonnie."_

 _"_ _Bonnie would have never, chosen her life over her child's."_

 _"_ _But I never wanted to kill either of them. Just keep them both away from him, and eventually, absorb that child's demonic energies."_

 _"Stealing another witches magic, child or not, is enough to mark you!"_

 _"What? NO! You can't do that. I was purifying that baby."_

 _"You were weakening Bonnie."_

 _"Lucy, listen, that child is special. The energy, is rare, and the blood, is stronger than the blood of a doppelgänger. You have to understand-"_

 _"Wait, I thought you said, you were protecting her." Stefan interrupted after carefully listening. "I thought you said, her child was an abomination."_

 _"The child is... or can be. Depending on what side of Magic she practices."_

 _"You know, Bonnie doesn't practice dark magic."_

 _"Not anymore, but she has, in the past." Jake admitted._

 _"Wait, how do you know that? You didn't know Bonnie back then. Who do you work for?" Stefan was reading between the lines._

 _"Nobody."_

 _"Mark him Lu! Send him back to whoever it is, with a mark!" Stefan growled, then grabbed Jake by shirt. "I'm not even going to heal you. Let whoever it is know, this isn't a game. They come for my niece or nephew, or Bonnie, ever again, and they will die. Give them that message, and if I see you again... if you think you can come back and lay a head on either Bonnie's head, or that child, we won't hesitate, to end you, or lock you in the cellar with Tyler during a full moon." Stefan looked to Lucy, who was prepared to magic spell the mark of the traitor on Jake. Stefan ripped Jake's shirt off and held him down on his stomach, face down, against his will._

 ** _sanguis fuit proditor vestigium sceleris_**

 ** _sanguis fuit proditor vestigium sceleris_**

 _She repeated that chant, again and again. "Lucy, I love Bonnie, I swear... please don't. It wasn't in the plan for me, to fall for her. But I did. I swear. I only wanted to protect her." But Jake's pleas went unheard. They stood in that tropical burrow of trees, and made their message loud and clear._

 _Lucy chanted, until the large mark appeared on his back. He would always have this mark, cautioning other witches to know his betrayal._

 _"Stop! Please." He yelled._

 _He screamed as the pain tortured him. Marking, felt like branding, but from the inside out. His cries and screams echoed in the trees... but to no avail. No one would hear him._

 _Lucy and Stefan were quite a savage pair._

 ** _..._**

 _Damon sat in the room for six hours. It was seven at night, and she was barely fluttering her eyes open. He leaned forward, as she barely moved. He didn't say a word. Just, stared at her, intensely. She didn't say a word either. They were quiet a while, nervously waiting for the other to speak, when the two of them accidentally spoke at the same time._

 _"So, it's been eight hours..." "Hey, sorry I slept so long..."_

 _"Oh, you go first-" "Oh, you go first-"_

 _"Sorry-" "Sorry-"_

 _"We should-" "I think I'm-"_

 _After all the talking at the same time, Bonnie put her fingers to his lips, to shush him, then smiled. "I'm going to be quiet. You go first."_

 _He held her hand, as she touched him, and kissed it, holding it to his face, closing his eyes, and feeling her warm skin on his cold face. "Bonnie..." he cleared his throat, holding back emotions... "I'm sorry I left. Again." Her lips began to shake, watching him rub her hand all over his face. "You have to understand, protecting you, is just inside of me," he swallowed, "and-"_

 _"Damon..." she took her time speaking. "I know... how you are. I know, who you are." She nodded her head, then shrugged her shoulders. "We are both really stubborn." Tears, formed in the ducts of her eyes, but she smiled, pathetically at him. Making him, raise one side of his mouth, in a small smirk. One of her hands wiped her eyes, as he held the other on his cheek._

 _"Today, I feel the way I felt the day you were in the hospital. The day I decided to leave, and desiccate. It's a helpless feeling Bonnie. I mean, no matter how hard, I try to protect you, something, someone, is out there, when I'm gone or even right under my nose. I can't win-"_

 _"Stop trying to win." Shaking her head, she held more tears back. "Just..."_

 _"What do you want Bon Bon? I don't know. You're a witch, and I assume, if I handle the big threats, or eliminate them, you can do your hocus pocus, and stay out of trouble. Even if I'm the threat, I take myself out of the picture. I can't handle the thought of being the reason, anything happens to you. Then, I'm reminded that you're a person too. Not just a witch. You have feelings, and- what do you want from me Bon Bon? Tell me..."_

 _"I don't know." Her vulnerability, was not something she was ready to expose. She was either that stubborn, or that used to relying on herself. Bonnie sat up, and leaned against the headboard. "Right now, I just need my best friend." He saw her become emotional, and he stood up, from the chair, and moved to the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her head to rest on the nook of space between his shoulder and his chest._

 _He kissed her forehead._

 _"Salvatore?"_

 _"Yeah, Bon Bon?"_

 _"Don't leave me, ever again."_

 _"I won't." He looked her in the eyes, and as sincerely as he could, said, "I'm not going anywhere else, without you."_

 **Present**

Faith pulled out of Damon's head. So much chaos and calm. So much, joy and pain. She couldn't balance the emotions or the obstacles. She stares at the man, who lay helpless in the Camaro, and she wanted to cry for him. She wanted to scream for him. But, alas… she couldn't, the scary man was there, and she had to be quiet.

* * *

 **A/N #1** Pregnancy will be acknowledged over the next "FEW" chapters.

 **A/N # 2** So, Stefan and Lucy are pretty savage. And, if you notice, they started developing a friendship a year ago, the last night on the Island the first time. But, once Stefan and Caroline decided they were best as friends, that was when Stefan started heling Lucy get settled into mystic falls, when she needed help. They didn't even start liking each other right away. But have now been dating for like four months secretly. Care and Ty are reconnecting their friendship, because after steroline broke up, Caroline was trying to find herself again. And Tyler, was the person, who helped bring back some of the old Caroline. Right now, they are just really best of friends. As far as Bonnie and Jake, go, I hope this chapter cleared it up how their relationship went from what she thought was "Normal" to basically, he and her were all over each other. She liked him at first, and when Damon left she didn't have the heart to continue seeing him. But over time, and spell manipulation, Jake managed to try and destroy Bonnies link to Damon. Which he said he could do a couple chapters ago. That link that he was slowly trying to sever, by blocking, was the reason she was blocked from realizing she was pregnant. Because the baby was Damon's and she was being blocked from everything Damon, in any way. That is until Damon came back, and her spirit felt his spirit, and started fighting Jakes magical block remembering what they are to each other. Eventually, Lucy helped Bonnie figure it out. And that is when Bonnie became extremely angry. Her exhaustion, was coming from both Jake's spell and her pregnancy, which she wasn't aware of. And of course, you all heard Ric's explanation of the possible damaging and fatal effects of Damon impregnating someone. So, I hope this cleared up some of the questions from last chapter, and I'm assuming this one as well. Thanks for reading.


	15. Damon (Coalesce)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 15 - Damon (Coalesce)**

 **R-M Mature themes, in both conversation sexual nature**

* * *

 **Note: Heeey! Hola! Ciao! Bonjour! Cześć! Kamusta! Hallo! Aloha! Olà!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I** **thought maybe y'all lost interest in my stories, so I took a break and worked strictly on an original novel the past few months.**

 **This chapter felt a little flat to me. But it's mainly to get Bamon passed what happened the last chapter. Also, some of you might not like the back and forth in this story, of the PAST and PRESENT but that is the way the story is written, until it catches up with itself, then it'll all be present day. It's a difficult story to tell, but for me it is unique this way. You guys are dope. I appreciate you guys! Hope you enjoy this update & Thx for supporting. ~Maniq1**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Damon woke up, from an hour long slumber in his car. Slumped across the passenger and drivers seat. When he sat up, he was lost for a few seconds. forgetting who he was and his purpose. looking to the right, he saw Abby's house. This is where Bonnie was supposed to spend the first half of her day. Relaxing and meditating. She was dealing with a temperamental three year old and a teething one year old.

The best place for her to have them in a place of peace was her mom's place. Which was grams old place. Abby had Bonnie's old room fixed up for her and the kids, for whenever they slept over. And she cleansed her house of any and all dark energy, and this allowed Bonnie to keep her kids of pure sound and mind.

Within two minutes Damon jumped out of the car and noted several off occurrences. One, he was in his car, and last remembers driving with his brother, who was nowhere to be found. Second, Lucy's car was pulled so far into the driveway it was partially covering the lawn. The drivers door was ajar, and she wasn't inside.

He stare back at the house, quietly. There was no noise, just abnormal silence. With two children of their nature, one would be making noise of some sort.

He thought to tune into Bonnie's thoughts, but swore he wouldn't. Not today. He made her a promise. Instead, he decided to take mental notes on what he noticed. He added to that list, that the Prius wasn't there. Bonnie's old car, which she gave Abby. He then looked up quickly noticing Bonnie's room screen was removed. The old Damon could've climbed the tree, and peaked, but something told him not to do it. Carefully planting one foot infant of the other, he moved towards the front door of the house, hoping he could get in the old fashioned way. After all, if he couldn't, then he could be old reckless Damon and break in, any other way. Step after step, he treaded lightly reaching for the door knob. And to his surprise, he turned the knob and it opened. There was no trace of noise, boo remnants of bodies. But he peeked inside for a few seconds, before attempting to step over the threshold. One foot after the other, he walked into the house, that he wasn't forced out by some invisible vampire barrier.

the house rest like a mouse in the night.

He took gentle steps around the entire bottom floor, quietly opening doors and looking behind them. His stealth body rounded the entire downstairs before looking at the staircase and heading up. Damon creeped up, until he hit the second level hallway, again opening every single door, and searched inside, no one was in the house from the looks of it, but you can never tell with witches. Finally he reached Bonnies closet, and thought to open the storage closet. The storage closet was a separate closet, inside of Bonnie's bedroom walk in closet. Something told him to look inside, even though Bonnie always everyone always kept out of it, he needed to see for himself.

Slowly the knob turned and when he opened it, he saw in the tiny space, an unconscious Lucy and Chance sucking on his binkie. "Chancy-boy." His face was struck with worry, and he bent down onto his knees, and reached for the one year old. Chance immediately started to smiled when he saw Damon. "Yeah baby boy. It's da da. Yeah. Hey there big boy." When Damon Damon pulled out his binkie he saw blood on his lips. "Chancy...? Did you..?" He paused and grabbed Lucy's hand trying to wake her. "Luce. Luce?" He shook her body until she opened her eyes, dazed and confused. "Luce... what's going on you okay?"

"Damon? Where... oh my God! Chance, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's fine. But, he has blood on his mouth. Did you-"

"I did. I'm sorry. I know you guys said, not til he's five. But he was crying and there was nothing. I tried everything, but he wouldn't stop crying. And- And, it's all I had. I just pricked my finger with my hair pin, and he drank." Damon grabbed her arm and helped her up. Lucy stopped and started to cry.

"Lucy, breath okay. Breath." Damon calmly spoke. "Tell me what happened? I've been getting sharp head pains all day. Something is wrong with Bonnie. Where is she? Where is faith?" He asked.

"I tried. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He's somehow, was more powerful. And-"

"Who?" His eyebrows pinched to the center of his forehead. "Who Lucy?"

 **x Past x**

 _Damon spent the better part of an hour massaging her body, from head to toe. Bonnie lay in silence, for the first part of it, just soaking up his attention, until he asked her, "What should we do tonight?" They avoided talking about the obvious thing. The baby, inside of her. She was wrapping her head around how Damon could've put a baby inside of her, and he was still amazed, at what her body was doing. So they talked about anything but the obvious._

 _"Damon, I'm going to be there tonight for the bachelor/bachelorette event. I planned this weekend, and I want to be there. And, I need to help Sarah get ready tomorrow." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm fine."_

 _"Bon, you're crazy."_

 _"I'll be fine, I have you." Damon shook his head, rubbing her legs, while she lay down. His strong hands gripped her thighs, and she tightened her muscles out of shock. "Damon... don't."_

 _"You're muscles are still pretty exhausted."_

 _"I'll be fine." He watched her half-lit smile, realizing she was still lacking energy. Then he bit into his wrist._

 _"Open your mouth."_

 _She stare at him, for a few seconds, thinking he was crazy. She was no longer sure what made sense anymore. But she lifted her chin, and opened up for him. He moved his wrist to her mouth and dropped several drops of blood on her tongue. "I hope it helps." He said quietly, as she caught herself needing it more than she thought she would. She pulled his wrist to her mouth and drank more. Her thirst for his blood was heavy. It shocked him at first, but he knew, his blood was what she needed. He savored her suction, wanting to bite into her, feeling his body craving her, and his first reaction was to drink from her, but, he took the hunger pangs and gently pulled his wrist back._

 _Breathing heavily, he withdrew for a few seconds, while she recovered. She didn't see him standing, and biting his fist, trying to control his hunger. She closed her eyes, and let his blood fill her up. Within minutes, she was standing up, stretching._

 _When he turned to see her standing there, his eyes extended in surprise, at her smiling face. "We have a party to get ready for." His blood did her body good._

 _Stunned or not, he knew she wasn't going to stay in tonight. No matter how much he wanted her to. "Uhh, wow. That worked." He looked her up and down. "Still, I can see you need some rest."_

 _"I promise. I'm okay. No magic tonight. And I won't stay out all night."_

 _"Okay. It's not like you listen to me anyways." He sighed heavily. "Well, I should go and check on Krystal." Suddenly, they were brought back to reality. "She might be wondering about me."_

 _"Of course." She pretended not to be somewhat bothered, but she respected the situation. After all, he stayed with her until she was better, and he saved her life. Again. "Uh, yeah, go ahead. I'll- I'll see you downstairs soon?"_

 _"Bon, I-"_

 _"Damon, please don't apologize... I understand." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Go ahead. I'm sure we'll catch up at some point."_

 _She walked him out of the room, and closed the door leaning against it. There was nothing for her to be angry or hurt by. After all, it was her doing that made him bring Krystal. But this weekend wasn't about Damon and Bonnie. It was about Matt and Sarah, and she was ready to have a good night._

 ** _..._**

 _Hours later, the group met up downstairs. They trickled down little by little, and Bonnie made sure to look her best. After all, soon enough she would be missing these nights out with the girls. And even the group, once pregnancy started affected her._

 _"We're all down here right?" Ric asked, having had a lot to drink from the moment he stepped of the plane._

 _"Nope. We are missing the bride and groom to be, and of course Judgy pants isn't here yet." Day grunted. "Come on Ric... how many beers today?"_

 _"It's shots of tequila, you should worry about." Tyler said. "We've been takin shots for every time we've seen a topless woman. But, that's just at the hotel."_

 _"Wow, it's amazing you guys are still standing." Lucy laughed._

 _"Well, that remains to be seen, if we get out there with the crowds of people, we are bound to fall on our faces, may the best man win." Ric slurred._

 _"Actually, it stops now!" Caroline looked at both her friend, and her children's father. "Beer from here on out tonight. We planned this fun night, and there's no way you're ruining it."_

 _"Oh, live a little Caroline."_

 _"Damon, the first time one falls out, I'm looking at you to lift them and carry them back." She gave her straight mom face._

 _"Okay mommy." He smirked, but was secretly, just nervous for having Bonnie out tonight, and he was secretly hoping she'd stay in so he could volunteer to stay back with her._

 _"Hey hey hey! Guys... you ready?" Sarah with her larger than life smile walked out into the lobby and had on the small white dress, with the flair at the waistline. And the silver heels, and tiara on. Matt had on all white. It was too hot, so he had on shorts and a short-sleeved button up. Everyone else with them wore all black. "Ready to partaaaay. Where's Bon? She left our room about half hour ago."_

 _"She was ready?" Krystal took note of Damon's concern, and remembered what she'd heard earlier that day at brunch. Knowing Damon had this questionable concern for Bonnie, the same woman who she questioned him about months ago, and told her they were just friends. The thoughts hadn't left her mind. She enjoyed her time with him, and she made sure tonight, to wear the shortest, tightest little, black dress. Damon loved her body in little clothes._

 _"Yeah. She said she had a surprise for us tonight. And that she'd meet us down here." Matt said. Then he looked towards the lobby entrance surprised. "Low and behold, here she is." The group turned to see her in a black high-waisted short set, with suspenders. It covered up her small bump. And she had on a strapless black top, with five inch stiletto heels. Her hair was down all brushed to one side, with a flower on the opposite side. Damon couldn't help but take notice at her flawless maternal glow. Cinnamon colored skin, bronzed to perfection, and glossy red lipstick, which made her lips look like a perfect heart._

 _"Surprise!" She yelled. "Guess who I brought?"_

 _Damon was curious, but more focused on Bonnie's body. Then behind her, walked in..._

 _"Jeremy? You made it?" Matt nearly lost it. It was almost a moment the group got choked up in. Watching the two men hug and become emotional was one of those Polaroid moments. He looked around, wondering if he'd see Elena too. But she wasn't there._

 _"I wouldn't miss this for the world." They hugged again. Damon rolled his eyes, at the display._

 _"You alone?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry bro... I couldn't pull Elena away from her schedule. But, uh... she wished you the best, and I'm only here for the night, and the wedding tomorrow. I gotta fly back out tomorrow night."_

 _"It's all good. We will make tonight... worth it. Everybody grab their dates, and let's go."_

 _Unbeknownst to Caroline, she was designated over both of her dates, Ric and Tyler. Jeremy looked at Bonnie. "Shall we?"_

 _"We shall." She locked arms with him, and Damon turned his neck, cracking the bones in both sides quickly. It was disgusting watch Jeremy with Bonnie. Flashes of the past shot across his mind, and baby Gilbert was annoyingly connected to Bonnie from long ago. But, he knew Jeremy and Bonnie were purely platonic, and he rather it be Jeremy than a stranger. Or Jake. They all headed out for the the bachelor and bachelorette shenanigans. Matt had his best friends, his soon-to-be-wife, and he was ready for his last night as an unmarried man, because more than ever, he was ready to be married to the beautiful woman under his arm._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Everybody partook in drinking and debaucherous behaviors, except Bonnie. She didn't imagine the night would turn out his way, when she planned it. She envisioned herself, and her friends, drunk tonight. Having a blast, and sending Sarah off, in the perfectly, drunkin way. And in the back of her mind, she was reminded of how unfairly she'd come across her pregnancy. "Come across." She thought to herself outl oud. What a way to put it. A woman should find out, on her own, and know before anyone else. A woman should have that intuition, and she was robbed of that. She couldn't even drink her frustrations away, because of her pregnancy._

 _She did the next best thing. She danced. She grabbed Caroline who was sick of holding up Ric and Tyler in their dick measuring contest. She let them figure it out for themselves that they'd be at that wedding come rain or shine, hangover or not, and they'd have painted on smiles and fitted, tuxes. Sarah wondered out to the floor with all the girls and continued to dance with them. Holding hands, turning and spinning. Bonnie kept sipping on Shirley Temples, to keep the group from wondering._

 _"Bon, take a shot with me!" Caroline asked as the shot girl passed by._

 _"No. I'm good, I've had a few drinks."_

 _"Bon, come on. We said we'd let the drinks carry us away this trip. And I you left me for Italy all summer. Then got wasted every weekend without me." Caroline was becoming emotional. The epitome of the thing she feared which was being that "mom-friend," who just wanted to remember who she was before becoming a mom. Bonnie wanted to sympathize since she knew she'd be there one day now too, and it made her nervous. She couldn't take a shot though, and she'd never jeopardize her child's life. She looked at Caroline with sympathetic eyes._

 _"I am feeling good. I just didn't eat enough today, so... ya know?"_

 _"Ohh fine. But we are sharing a shot tonight."_

 _"Yeah, sure." Bonnie agreed, in a lie, and happened to look up and see Damon and Krystal dancing. It caught her off-guard in a weird, and uncomfortable way. But she knew, after all that happened today, she needed to enjoy herself. "Hey girls, let's go take some tacky bathroom pics, for the memories. Whataya say?"_

 _"Okay." Sarah agreed. She pulled the girls through the dance floor, pecking Matt on her way off. And they headed for the bathroom._

 _Krystal watched as the only girl on he trip who didn't feel like she belonged. Although the girls were nice to her, they didn't go out of their way for her. But, she realized her loyalties were strictly to Damon and no one else. "So, you seem off since you got back tonight." She told him._

 _"I do? Must be exhaustion."_

 _"You're a vampire." She grinned._

 _"I mean, in general... my only living niece is getting married tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah, but to a great guy."_

 _"Yeah." Damon didn't say much. His mind was plagued with the events of earlier, and knowing he couldn't address the issues with Bonnie until they got back to Mystic Falls. They agreed to this to make sure they kept the weather and the weekend peaceful for Sarah and Matt. He wanted to talk about Bonnie's pregnancy. And he still needed to explain to her his new half human status, which he was beginning to believe she was on to him._

 _"You seem distant Damon."_

 _"I am. I'm sorry. My heads not all the way in things."_

 _"Come on, let's go outside, and get you out of your head." She reached up, kissed him and held his hand leading him out. Tyler and Ric were heading in as Damon and Krystal were heading out. "Hey, guys... have fun." She said._

 _"You too. You guys done for the night, already?"_

 _"No, just... needing a break from the noise." She smiled, holding Damon's hand._

 ** _..._**

 _Stefan, Matt and Jeremy took shots. Between him, Lucy, Bonnie, and Damon... the majority of the group had no idea what had been going on between these two sets of people. Lucy and Stefan's relationship, was well camouflaged, and Bonnie and Damon's closeness beyond friendship was as well, except from her girls, who all knew more than they lead her to believe. Then Bonnie's baby, and Jake. Almost no one asked much about him. Except Caroline._

 _"Bon, where'd Jake go?"_

 _"Oh, he had to head back early. Some kind of work Emergancy at his shop." She didn't exactly lie. It was an Emergancy, just an undefined one._

 _"Ooh, guess that leaves the eldest Salvatore wide open." Sarah, and Lucy paused, waiting for Bonnie's response._

 _"Uhh... no." She laughed sarcastically. "Caroline, you don't give up?"_

 _Sarah jumped on the wagon at this point. "Well, I mean... it's a sign isn't it? Jake is gone." Sarah admitted._

 _"Guys, Damon is here with Krystal. Stop being extra." She fixed her lipstick and they got ready for pictures. They took several, hilariously, cliché, tacky pictures. Kissy faces, hugs, leg shots. Spanking shots, smiley faces, and so on. It was truly a memorably, tacky sight. "Sarah, you having fun?"_

 _"So much fun. Some how I lost my sash. Now, no one knows I'm the bride to be."_

 _All of the girls looked at her, the only one wearing white with a tiara, and they all had on black. Bonnie fixed her tiara, and laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that."_

 _"You ready for tomorrow, kiddo?"_

 _"Yeah Luce. Of course. I get to marry the perfect man. I get to say I do, to the love of my life. I'm ready for all that entails. Mrs. Sarah Donovan. It has a ring to it, don't you think?"_

 _"It does. It actually sounds like the name of a city council woman. So much power to it." Caroline said._

 _"Leave it to you Caroline." They all laughed._

 _"Well, if not a real city council woman, then some dedicated role playing."_

 _"Also, leave it to you Caroline, to shuffle sex talk." They all laughed._

 ** _..._**

 _When they all walked back out, they headed straight for the dance floor. Caroline ordered shots, and Bonnie was reluctant Lucy was there, to try and help disguise things. The moment the girls lifted the glasses, Lucy shot hers quickly, and traded glasses with Bonnie then took a second shot, before anyone noticed. "Thanks." Bonnie elbowed her softly._

 _"I gotchu cuzzo." Lucy looked up at Stefan making eye contact. They smiled at each other, and he raised his brow, at her taking those two shots like a champ. And it was all fun and games, until Caroline ordered another round, and another. Eventually, Bonnie disappeared from the girls to save Lucy from taking her shots. Even though, Bonnie knew, Lucy could hang after that summer in Italy. Lucy was getting drinker, and drinker by the minute._

 _Bonnie looked all over and hadn't seen Damon and Krystal. Assuming they headed to the bathroom, she looked at the time. Eleven forty-five. She knew she needed to leave soon. Her and Damon spoke about meeting up, but those plans were long forgotten once the Jake incident happened. She realized she needed to get some sleep because she'd be the only sober person without a hangover tomorrow. "Hey you guys seen, Damon?" She asked Matt, Stefan, and Jeremy._

 _"No. Not in like twenty minutes."_

 _"Okay, thanks." She headed away before Jeremy grabbed for he arm._

 _"Bon... wanna dance?"_

 _"I'm actually a little tired, I was gonna go to the room-"_

 _"A quarter til? It's waaay too early."_

 _"Yeah. I have to be on point tomorrow, since everyone's drunk."_

 _"Fine, just one dance? Please? Then I promise, I'll take a cab back to the hotel with you. That way, I can try and get a room for the night. And get showered. For tomorrow."_

 _"Okay, one dance." Jeremy introduced Jake to Bonnie. But as a mechanic. He had no idea where the relationship had gone, and she didn't want to talk about it. "Matt's pretty disappointed Elena didn't come."_

 _"So am I. Honestly, she's got a lot going on."_

 _"Don't make excuses, Jer. You're talking to me."_

 _"The truth is Bon, I don't know. We don't talk a lot. I know she's seeing someone. I haven't met the guy, nor do I know his name. I just know, she spends a lot of time with the person."_

 _"Good for her." She didn't want to extend much on Elena. "And you seem good still."_

 _"Yeah. You?"_

 _"Yeah. I guess the pieces of the puzzle of my life are sort of coming together."_

 _"Good, by the way, you look really pretty tonight. The red flowers in the side of your hair, are real pretty." Leave it to Jeremy to just say something so simple, to compliment her. He was good for those sly compliments._

 _"Thanks." She smiled, but as the song ended, she was ready to go. They headed out and also bumped into Tyler and Ric, who were dancing with some random women. "You guys leaving?"_

 _"Yea. I'm beat. Have you guys seen Damon?"_

 _"Not for a while, he and Krystal were holding hands hugged up somewhere."_

 _"Oh, okay." She felt heart pause. "Well, you two, be careful. I wanna see you guys get back at a reasonable time. Goodnight." She kissed them both on the cheeks._

 _"Night." The two drunkards said, somewhere in between music and alcohol, and the two beautiful women they were dancing with. Bonnie looked around, and everyone lost themselves in the night. She was able to leave at peace with her situation._

 _A little bit later, Damon wondered back in alone. The entire group was scattered. He looked for the first person he recognized. "Stef, have you seen Bon?"_

 _"Uhh, yes she was slow dancing with Jeremy." Damon wanted to face palm himself._

 _"How long ago?"_

 _"A while." He left for a little over an hour and was back, and she was now gone. He walked around and found the girls, but no Bonnie._

 _"Have you guys seen Bonnie?"_

 _"Yeah. She left with Jer."_

 _Fuck. He thought to himself. "Okay, thanks."_

 _They'd missed each other for a dance they were suppose to save each other._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Damon didn't want to wonder aimlessly. He went straight back the hotel with one thing on his agenda. Looking for her. He knew he should find her back at her room, so he headed there right away. He had a little bit of time to see her before the group got back. And he had a feeling his involvement with Krystal may have made things harder on him when it came to her._

 _When he hit the hotel he went to her floor immediately, walked towards her room and knocked on the door. He wanted to explain what happened between he and Krystal. He needed an opportunity to let her know he'd made a mistake, from the beginning, by bringing her, and that, it was childish on his end because he hated the thought of watching her with Jake. But when no one answered, he knocked again, impatiently. "Bonnie, open u-"_

 _His calling out was interrupted when the door opened, slowly, to a half-naked version of Jeremy, in his towel. Damon felt immediate defeat._

 _"Damon?" Granted he could barge in there, state his case regardless of Bonnie and Jeremy's doings. He could shout from the hallway for her to come to the door. But, he literally, just lied._

 _"Sorry, wrong room." He quietly walked away, headed for the elevator, leaving Jeremy, to find it strange, when he closed the door._

 _How could she do this? After everything they'd found out. After all they'd been through... baby Gilbert felt like a low blow. He didn't even go to his room, he shared with Krystal. His irritation sent him on a long walk down the beach, thinking about everything, and he wasn't mad at her after all. He knew he'd talk to her tomorrow. He walked back to the elevator, and headed to the room they shared a year ago for mere hours making love for the first time. The first time they created a hurricane._

 _He looked in his pocket and grabbed the key... he had like three different keys in his pocket, and realized he had one of Bonnie's room keys in his pocket. It must've gotten mixed up from earlier in the day. It was just a harsh reminder of what they were, and what he wanted. And everything of importance, revolved solely around this woman, who had him wrapped around her magical little fingers. And this game they played got old._

 _He searched for the right key, hoping to find it... it wasn't in his pocket, because no key opened it._

 _In all his anger he slammed his fist on the door, wanting to yell, but instead he swallowed his frustrations and headed back down the hall to he elevator. He could break the door, but what a waste of anger it would be. He headed down the long hallway, with his self contained anger, for the moment._

 _Until the faint, and slow sound of a door opening caught him off guard. And the only sound his existence wanted to hear called out to him. "Damon?" He turned slowly, finding her standing there, in a robe with her hair in a bun, and her make up washed off her face._

 _"Bon?" He asked walking back towards her, making sure he wasn't sleep walking and dreaming. "Is that you?"_

 _"Yes..." he couldn't have been more relieved. "Who else would it be?" He walked back until he stood face to face with her._

 _"How?" He searched her eyes, endlessly, and was too afraid to touch her, in fear he'd wake up._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd come. I accidentally grabbed your key by mistake his morning when I left the room. Which means you have mine."_

 _"Yeah, but Baby Gilbert-"_

 _"Oh, when I went back to my room this morning Jake let me in. So, I still had his key. I gave it to Jer, because he got here last minute, and the hotel was booked up. Figured I'd stay in this one, since I had the key. Didn't think you'd use it" He still, stood there, as if she needed to invite him in. "I thought you forgot about meeting me. So, I just came here, showered, and was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. But I couldn't sleep at all." He still watch her, without moving. She grabbed his hand. "You gonna just stand there?"_

 _He walked towards the inside of the room, and she pulled his hand gently, shutting the door. She walked over to the balcony, and opened the door so the moonlight could come in. He was quiet as ever. He still couldn't believe for once, they were both intentionally at the same place, at the same time, knowing all that they'd known about each other, and that they weren't in a group, trying to save a life, having an argument, or killing some form of evil._

 _"I'm surprised you're here." She said quietly. "Shes probably getting tired of you disappearing-"_

 _"I ended things with her tonight." He spoke nervously and quietly. Bonnie shouldn't have been surprised, but she clearly was. Her face paused, when he said it. The loudest sound in the room was the echoing of the parties and party goers from outside, ten stories down on the first floor. Both of their palms were sweaty and neither could speak at a louder pitch, out of nervousness._

 _"You did?"_

 _"Yeah, at the club. From the moment you left the room this morning, until everything happened with Jake, and to this moment right now, I couldn't wrap my head around, why you and I play this game Bonnie."_

 _She remained quiet._

 _"I mean, we avoid, everything. Maybe, out of fear we'll push each other away with the reality of things."_

 _"Damon, I-"_

 _"Shh. Let me talk. The truth is, I don't want to spend too much time talking about any of it right now, if I'm being honest, I'd rather talk about it back in Mystic Falls. Tonight marks one year. I'm standing here, on this balcony, and the waves are quiet. The sky is quiet again, after you took a long rest, this afternoon. But this is the same room everything changed a year ago, and my heart is thumping through my chest."_

 _"About that- Damon, how is it that your heart is-"_

 _"No, Bonnie stop talking." He walked to her body pushing her against the balcony, between it and his body. "I don't care about details of explanations." He took his jacket off. "Not right now, in this moment." She looked up at him, mute. He was wearing Sarah's missing sash. She touched it with her hand, and laughed._

 _"She was looking for this."_

 _"She gave it to me, seconds after we got to the club." Damon shook his head until her eyes and his eyes, met and stuck in a daze, unwavering. The warmth of her body, was rising, bringing out the humanity in him. He moved closer to her lowering his hand to the tie of her robe, and reaching inside of it, to feel her stomach. Bonnie took a deep breath, grabbing his wrist as he moved his hand under her robe. But the moment he touched her stomach, she suddenly felt all the life inside of her. His hand palmed her small belly, pressing gently, and he watched her face, as her body reacted to his touch. It wasn't like when Jake touched her, making her want to kill him. The feeling was different, when Damon touched her. She felt herself almost explode with emotions. Flashes of visions and her baby's growth over the past four months came to her suddenly. Bonnie felt what her baby felt, what her baby was living through, and the moment in which conception occurred too. He looked at her tear filled eyes, and lowered his hand and rubbed her stomach with his left hand, while his right hand was lowering the shoulder of her robe, exposing part of her naked body._

 _The more he rubbed her belly, the more overwhelmed she felt emotionally. Gently he rubbed, and caressed the outside of her womb, feeling the combination of their blood and what power it was creating._

 _The clouds... were moving towards the center of the sky now. The calmness was dissipating. A storm was now forming._

 _"Oh my God. My baby." She held his hand as it held her, opening up her memories. She couldn't believe how easily his touch brought back her memories. And he felt her emotions building, when he touched her. He looked up, waiting for the rain. The moment a tear drop fell, he could expect the rain to start. "Damon, the clouds-" she stopped talking and swallowed hard, feeling his hand touching her body. Her womb, was filled with life, and she was feeling it, as he touched her. She couldn't even speak... she was too busy, feeling all that she'd missed inside of her for four months. The rain started, as tears filled her eyes, and she leaned into his chest, sharing a moment of bonding. Her cries were low, but powerful, and he connected to her as she cried onto his chest. His touch was everything, on the skin of her stomach. As she became more emotional, the rain fell harder._

 _Damon lifted her body, and carried her back inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and took him all in. His smell, his feel, his strength, his love, his connection to her. She felt her body react to him, and cling to his presence. She couldn't explain the draw, or the magnetism, their souls displayed, but she felt it, as if he was inside of her, and she inside of him. He lay her down, and untie her robe, removing it from her body._

 _She lay completely bare before him. He stood there, watching her. She didn't stir, or become uncomfortable. She in fact, bare her entire self for him. Every imperfection. He stood, at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt._

 _The opened balcony door, was just a testament to who they were, and what was happening between them as the rain fell, hard, but peacefully. It could be chalked up as a tropical rainfall. Which was normal. The party-goers didn't stop. The streets filled with music, and laughter, and noise. The weight of the silence was in that room, and even through the chaos of the storm, they only heard each other._

 _Damon removed his shirt._

 _His upper body on display, she bit her lip, and wiped her tears. He unbuttoned his pants, and slowly, let them trickle down his hips... exposing his entire self for her. He placed his body on the bed, one knee at a time, spreading her legs, and bending his body down to hers. His lips found her stomach, and he kissed it, over and over. Bonnie's head pushed back, feeling his seed as it lived inside of her. "Oh God. How, beautiful." She breathed out, and her breathing was heavier and heavier. "It's so beautiful." She held his head gently as he kissed the baby inside of her. And slowly, his head dropped, further and further down, until small gentle pecks, turned into his tongue, inside of her. "Mmmm." She hummed for several minutes while he awakened every sense in her body. The muscles in her body clenched, feeling everything magnified._

 _He held the inside of her thighs with his hands, and continued to push them open, while he made a meal out of her. Her hips rotated into his face, and it wasn't like he didn't love it. The moment he dug deeper, she pulled his hair. He continued at it that way until her breathing changed, then pulled up and gently massaged her clit with his tongue for a little while, and before she hit her peak, he stopped. He watched her trying to catch her breath._

 _The darkness surrounded them, with the exception of the moonlight and the blowing sheer balcony curtains. Her body was a storm, and only he could tame it. But not before he made it grow._

 _His lips moved to her inner thighs, and gently he spread more kisses to her skin. Bonnie's hand left his hair, and moved to her own, pulling it from the root. As much as he wanted to keep tasting her, he needed to be inside of her._

 ** _..._**

 _Some of the group left the club around two. Caroline drug Tyler and Ric out before they collapsed, since they could barely walk. She pulled them each off of two beautiful island women they wanted to take back to the hotel. "Come on Caroline. Live a little."_

 _"Honestly, no. You taking randoms back to the room means you'll never sleep. You'll wake up late."_

 _"Caroline, you can't possibly be serious."_

 _"Serious as a heart attack. And the father of my children, having a meaningless one night stand with a stranger? Let's think about safety here, Ric!"_

 _"Safe? I have plenty of condoms." He drunkenly blurted._

 _"What kind of mother would I be?"_

 _"Pft. Bologna. You're just cock-blocking."_

 _"No I'm not! Why would you think that? You're the father of our children."_

 _"But, I can't move on? You've moved on."_

 _"It's not that Ric, okay? I'm looking out for our girls and that's the truth." He hunched his shoulders and giggled to himself. "What?" She asked, with a tight lip and a pinched forehead._

 _"If you are looking out for our girls, what's the excuse for Tyler?" Drunk Tyler looked at Caroline, curious in his quest to take a beautiful woman home from the festival, and waited for her answer. But Caroline didn't have one. She paused for a while, and hunched her shoulders._

 _"Caroline?" Tyler called out._

 _"I- I don't know." She felt some embarrassment when Tyler raised his eyebrows at her. All the time they'd spent together lately, and maybe he expected her to say something else. She looked between the two drunken men, and rolled her eyes. "You two find your own cab. Do what the hell you want. Screw your friend for looking out for you. I'm riding back with Matt and Sarah. "Good night!" She stormed off headed to a cab about a block away._

 _Matt and Sarah, also decided to head back, and they were waiting at a corner under a building cover, soaked in water. "This rain came outta nowhere. Here Sare, put my shirt on." Matt unbuttoned his shirt and put it over Sarah's body, and proceeded to head back topless._

 _"Aww you're getting wet now babe. I need to get your hot shower water ready." She smiled tapping his muscular chest._

 _"Hey, its bad luck, to see her before the wedding. You need to sleep in a different room tonight Matt." Leave it to Caroline to remind the, of old traditions, even through her drunkenness._

 _"I'm supposed to stay with Jer. Let me call him, and see where he is." Matt grabbed his soaked phone trying to dial Jeremy. He noticed Caroline's disposition. "Care, you okay?"_

 _"I'm drunk and horny. And I'm going to sleep alone. Any more questions!"_

 _Both Matt and Sarah stare at her blankly unsure of what to say._

 _"Nope!" They answered in unison. The only happy couple in the whole group. Well, that anyone knew about. Lucy and Stefan were building strong. And Damon and Bonnie were a puddle of complication._

 _Tyler and Caroline shared a room. With double beds, as friends, but she wasn't about to deal with him all night. "Ty, you need to stay with Ric tonight. I need a peaceful beauty rest."_

 _"You sure Care?" He waited for a response of truth from her, but she was irritated with his behavior all night._

 _"Yup." She burped, loudly. "Oh, excuse me... I had, one too many drinks tonight." She laughed._

 _"Fine. Ric, where's your room? I'll sleep on the floor."_

 _"Up stairs. Tenth floor." He said, slurring and leaning on Tyler, who was extremely strong, holding both himself and Ric up. "You can lay on my bed... long as you don't cop a feel-" burp._

 _The two drunk men got into the cab, behind the blonde, the bride-to-be, and the Sheriff._

 ** _..._**

 _Stefan and Lucy stayed behind a little longer, enjoying the atmosphere, after the day they had. "Today was kind of crazy." She said in his ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist and swayed back and forth with her, in their own world, leaned against the wall in a lowly lit area of the festival._

 _"Welcome to my life."_

 _"I never thought I'd ever have to brand another witch. It felt awful."_

 _"He deserved it." Stefan held the beer to his lips and watched her feel doubt. "Come on Lucy, he was hurting our family. We can't let anyone do that. Ever. You understand?"_

 _"I do. It's just, I felt all of his pain in a weird way, and I know, it was excruciating."_

 _"Excruciating to him, but it must've lead to some powerful internal feeling."_

 _"Yeah. I did feel powerful. I felt like it elevated my magic to an extent."_

 _"You are probably right. And maybe, it was a good thing?"_

 _"Maybe. But I still cant wrap my head around something. How could he do, what he did?"_

 _"I can only imagine it has something to do, with Bonnie or the Babies magic. He was trying to steal magic. That is unacceptable Lucy. We both know that."_

 _"But why Bonnie? What has she ever done to anyone?"_

 _"Bonnie is powerful. In this life, we can't trust anyone but each other. People... supernaturals, are always after something. It may have been your first time, having to really cause that kind of pain, but I guarantee with this baby coming, it won't be your last. Sometimes Lucy, we have to do, what we have to do."_

 _She knew he was right. She hated Jake for what he did. And she just hoped she'd never see him again. "God, I could barely drink tonight, after all that."_

 _He grabbed her in his arms, and held her. "I have your back Lucy. I won't let anyone hurt you, for as long as I can help it, okay? I know you're a witch, and I know you can protect yourself. Hell! You can protect me." They both smiled. "But, I won't stop protecting you. Just know that. Now come on, let's dance a little more. You need to keep teaching me what to do to this new music."_

 _"Stefan, anything past the nineteenth century is new to you."_

 _"It's okay. I know you got me." He smiled, making her fall for him, more and more everyday. They held hands and walked onto the dance floor._

 _"Yeah. I gotchu."_

 ** _..._**

 _Damon's lips kissed their way up her body. He made his way to her breasts, giving them extra attention. Gently, he showered her skin with his love. His mouth wrapped around her sensitive nipples, while he coated her skin with the moisture of his mouth. He took his time, listening to her moan. After some special attention, he made his way up to her neck. He didn't have the urge to bite her. He had every intention, however, on connecting to her, spiritually, sexually, and emotionally. His mouth spent time, putting her at ease. But he was ready to feel the wind, push through the open balcony. He was ready to hear the rain crashing against the waves, in a furry._

 _"Connect us, Damon. She is aching for this." Bonnie spoke of her internal which yearned to be connected to his internal. He used his legs to keep hers separated, then buried his thighs underneath hers, being pulled into her unable to control the connection his spirit was making to her. He found comfort, while her legs accommodated his body. "Damon... make love to me." She softly demanded, holding his face._

 _He watched her face, anxious to be inside of her again, leaned in kissed her lips, then whispered, "Don't hold back. Let our spirits control this." He brought her guard down, and slowly, pushed himself inside of her. Bonnie squeezed him, and exhaled, feeling him, enter her. The moment they connected, each of them felt such immense power. Every time he pulled out, he used his hips to gravitate to her center again._

 _Bonnie's hands caressed the hills of his muscular back, gliding over his hard body while he effortlessly brought her pleasure. Her breathing was steady, and his thrusts were calm, but deep. Her hands slithered their way down his back side, clenching his butt, and pulling him into her. Her nails dug so deep, he started to bleed. Bonnie's lips drug across his shoulders and she was speechless, taking him all in and feeling how much power was between their spirits, when they weren't fighting their natural connection. She knew their bodies were one body right now, and the way they held each other, felt like their spirits didn't want to release each other. Suddenly, he slowed down and was pushing deeper. His spirit was hungry. He pulled his face out of her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. Thrust after thrust, the two of them were so bonded, so whole, so strong, so loving, she had to fight to catch her breath, because his body became her air, and her body became his water, and fight wasn't with each other, but with their spirits, never wanting this moment to end._

 _He watched her, as he buried himself inside of her. The moment was intense and pure, and rain fell harder, and harder. Bonnie heard thunder, when Damon growled hungrily. The curtains blew in a frenzy, and his body never once became vampiric. He made love to her, in his human form. And their spirits were stronger than their flesh, and her spirit spoke to Damon, causing a rise in his internal self._

 ** _"Mea aeterna"_**

 _Damon fought his vampire from surfacing, and ravaging her, savagely. His spirit was feeling a divide. Both parts of him wanting to be true to their natures. The human in him wanted to give her all of him, and be one with her. But the vampire wanted to take everything inside of her, and own her, claim her, and take her blood into his system because it made him stronger. He hungered for her in two different ways. That was the curse of the damphir._

 _Bonnie felt his strength, overpowering her and she countered with her softness. Bonnie turned them over, and took her control. She lay him back and her hair fell out of the bun, it was in... cascading down her back, and over her shoulders. She was never more beautiful to him, than in these moments, holding life inside of her, that they both created. Damon focused on every curve of her womanly body. Finally seeing why her hips were spreading and her body was changing over the past year. Her body was preparing her for their connection. He realized in these moments, their spirits were preparing them for what was happening. Their bodies were meant for this. Suddenly he understood his being a damphir wasn't an accident. A year ago, in this very room, he walked in on Bonnie mid spell, and that is when they created this destiny. That is when her magic did this, and he realized it was all for a reason as he watched her magical body take control._

 _Her hips, rolled back and forth, and he was mesmerized, by both her movements and her beautiful body. Damon sat up, and held one of each of her cheeks in each hand and tried controlling the moment, pulling her into him harder. Her eyes closed, and her head fell into his shoulders, feeling his pull on her, "Bonnie, your body is a storm. You are so powerful. And I'm consumed, by our connection." His words boosted her confidence not that she needed it. But she continued to ride him, and pushed his body back down, letting her body glide back and forth. He'd never seen such movements from a woman. And he watched her beautiful body, and her belly, and he placed his hands on her... touching all over. "We did this, Bon. We put this baby inside of you." He spoke into her realization._

 _The words weaken her for a moment. "Oh God." She grabbed his hands, entangling their fingers almost collapsing. She swore she heard Beyoncé Dangerously in Love playing inside of her head, and all she could do, was absorb all of him, as he absorbed all of her. "Our connection is so powerful. I can feel you everywhere inside of me." A flash of lightening lit up the room quick, and Damon almost thought he felt someone else's presence in the room. But he got lost in her movements._

 _Her hips move faster rolling at a particular rhythm paralyzing him. He almost loses his breath as his toes curl, and his eyes role to the back of his head. She was a dangerous combination of curves, and ambition, in these moments. Damon had to hold back, as best as he could from wanting to explode inside of her, until he heard a slight noise, with his accelerated hearing. He looked up and saw Ric and Tyler, standing there both stunned and mesmerized with their mouths wide open and their heads tilted. He quickly sat up, grabbing a sheet and shielding her body. He had no idea how long they'd been standing there, but he knew it had to be a while, because their eyes were glued to her body. Bonnie caught Damon's pause, and turned to the door, and she realized she and Damon were officially caught. "Damn." She whispered into his ear trying to catch her breath, and he continued shielding her, until he defensively vamped out, in the face and had to yell._

 _"Get out!"_

 _The two men were snapped out of their drunken, daze, and almost knocked each other down trying to get out of the room. Damon forgot that he gave Ric the key to crash in that room, and smacked himself on the forehead, after the door was slammed shut in a hurry._

 _She looked him in the angry face, and gently touched him with one hand, so his face would go back to normal. When he calmed, she held his face to her chest, in a hug._

 _Their sweaty bodies collided, and he pulled the sheet off of her, allowing her body to breath again. "Idiots! Why would they just stand there?"_

 _"Free show." She grinned, as her chin held his forehead._

 _"It's not funny, Bon. They saw you naked."_

 _"Damon, they saw the back of me. And probably only a silhouette. Doubt they'll remember anything tomorrow."_

 _"They saw you. I know they did, because, I can see you clearly. Every... single..." he reached his hands around her waist line, and held it... "magnificent inch of you. Every curve, every fold, every scar." His line of sight was directly before her dripping wet breasts. Naturally, his mouth were drawn to them like magnets, and he treated them like he was a child with an ice cream cone, circling her nipples, carefully. Until he rounded the tip, and sucked gently. Her lower back arched, and her head fell forward over his, allowing her hips to rotate again pushing her breasts further into him. Bonnie hovered his face while he took care of her beautiful mounds, and moaned hungrily into his ear._

 _"Kiss me." She didn't have to beg. His mouth immediately moved to her lips, and his arms wrapped tightly around her, upwards gripping her shoulders with his hands pulling her into him while she rolled deeper. Damon couldn't take it. His hands gripped her backside, forcing Bonnie to clench her muscles, and cry into his kiss. When he started to push up into her from underneath, the moment she pulled out of his kiss to moan, he bit her bottom lip, and swallowed her kiss again, not giving her any air to breath. Her whole body held his for mercy, and just as she started to hit her peak, he gripped her body in a bear hug, leaving no space between them. "God. God. Ooh Gooood!" She hit her peak, for seconds upon seconds, squeezing Damon's body as she tried controlling her magic. "It's happening. Oohhh, yesss." He flips pursed together, and she moaned loud before biting the top lip, hoping to control her magic. Damon felt the power coursing through her veins, and he absorbed it, in order to keep the earth from shaking, like the last time. He pulled the power of her magic to send an electric shock to his body as she climaxed. He took it, with all his strength, like a jolt of lightening to his body. Her body froze in pleasure, gripping him with every muscle in her body. After he took a damn near full body aneurism when she came, and she collapsed on top of him, after exerting so much power._

 _"Daaaamn!" Damon yelled, feeling fire in his veins._

 _Bonnies chest heaved in and out erratically, and he enjoyed the feel of her breathing against him again. Her breast to his chest, and her heart beat to his. He gave her a few minutes to catch her breath, letting his fingers crawl up and down her spine. When she lifted her face from his shoulder, he looked deeply into her eyes, and pushed her hair, which was sweaty at the root, out of her face. His hand held her cheek for moments, until he slowly, drug it down her body, over the front of her chest, across her breasts, and down her stomach, and finally touched the heat between her legs. She breathed heavily into his face, "Oh god... what are you doing?"_

 _His eyes never left hers. "Touching you."_

 _"I know, but, I'm kind of sensitive right now. I'm gonna explode if you keep doing that."_

 _"Exactly." He rubbed in a circular motion._

 _"So what, do you love, making the weather frenzy? Or taking accidental aneurysms?"_

 _"I guess it's a boost to the old ego." He grinned, letting his hands pursue her body more aggressively. "I'll take an aneurism anyway, if it's cause by the pleasure I'm giving you." He gripped her small body in one strong arm while the other fed her spirit. Her body may have been tired but her internal was greedy. Her and Damon's neglect of their spirit selves, lead to this moment. Bonnie knew being able to become one mind with the spirit would take time, but for now, her spirit was repaying her for keeping them apart._

 _"Damo- oh hmmm. Haaa haaa haaa." She bit her lip, trying to contain herself. "It's too much. You have to stop. Or I'm going to-"_

 _"No." He said bluntly. Her eyes traced his face full of crazy._

 _"How can you still have the energy?" He rubbed her harder. "Oh my ... gaaahhhh." She breathed out._

 _"I'm not the pregnant one." He smirked. "Besides, I let you put in all the work just now. It's my turn." He stood up, and walked her to the balcony._

 _Party-goers revealed in the magic in the air, no matter how frenzied the weather was. Damon stood with her legs wrapped around him, feeding himself and her. They were soaked in their need, as the rain fell on their bodies. Bonnie's body was Damon's playground for a while longer. The island wouldn't sleep peacefully tonight, as long as he could help it._ _He wanted to watch the storm they were creating, while he was making love to her. He wanted to see the powerful connections their spirits had on the elements, through Bonnie's magic. He made her cry with pleasure, until lightening decorated the sky dozens of times, and thunder damn near broke the sound barrier._

 **x Present x**

Lucy couldn't think straight, explaining the story from the beginning. "I came to check on Bon like you asked. But when I got here, I couldn't get inside of the room. So, I headed up to the attic, trying to break my way in. I even used magic, until I had exhausted my energy. There was some overpowering presence in that room. I must've passed out. The next thing I remember I woke up on the attic floor hearing Faith scream BAD MAN! I hurried to her." Damon started to shake his head in disbelief. "She was shielding Bonnie. So, I went after him trying to protect them. But he- I can't explain it, he had me suspended in the air, and then he used his power to toss me in the storage closet where chance was, luckily he didn't see chance. But he locked me inside. And my power was no match for him. I sat inside the closet trying to get out as long as I could hear Faith grunting. Then I heard a front door, and a two or three car doors. And then they were gone."

Damon bit the inside of his lip in devastation. It wasn't possible. Everything he did was to keep his family protected. Now, his worst nightmare became his reality. His hand swept his twice fixed hair that day, back from his forehead, messing it up again.

"Lucy... who is the bad man?" He prayed it wasn't who he thought.

"It was Jake!" Everything inside of Damon burned furiously. But he had to contain his anger in this moment, for Bonnie's sake, so he could find them.

He planned to contain his fury then direct it at the necessary offender.

Damon grabbed his son's diaper bag, before he turned to leave the room. He was wasting no time in this matter. Until his eyes discovered it. There, hanging on a hook on the wall was Bonnie's beautiful dress. He'd never seen it until now. His eyes watered, his jaws tightened, and his fists clenched. But Damon didn't have time cry. He kissed his son on the forehead, and hugged him tight. "Lucy, I need you to take my son to the mansion. Tell everyone it's a code black, family Emergancy."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my girls."

"How? Let me do a locator spell. You don't know where they are."

"Trust me, I will always find Bonnie."

* * *

 **Like I mentioned, this chapter felt flat to me. But I hope I got its point across that, Bonnie and Damon are literal soulmates in this story. Her magic is tied to her spirit, and the sooner she and Damon figure out how to be at one with their spirits, the sooner they will figure out how to control their powerful connection, and get her through her pregnancy. It all started with the spell he interrupted. I had a long authors note, but I deleted it. lol If there is confusion just ask and I will try and clarify.**


	16. The Donovan's Day (Catharsis)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 16- Catharsis**

 **R-M**

*No "Present Day" parts in this chapter

* * *

 **A couple of hours later that night...**

Bonnie lay in Damon's arms. His arms were around her shoulder, and her hand was reaching upwards holding his hand hooking their fingers together. It had been a while of them laying in silence, just holding each other, until Bonnie spoke up. "Everyone's going to be talking tomorrow. You know Caroline can barely hold water. Plus, Ric and Ty were pretty drunk."

"Let them talk."

"I didn't want that. I wanted the entire weekend to be about the Donovans." Damon looked downward at her, feeling confused by the goddess that just confidently made love to him, to the woman who felt like she was now second guessing what happened.

"Bon, stop trying to control everything. Some things, just happen."

She lay back and was quiet again for a few minutes. The silence around them felt somewhat like peace of mind, because neither of them were rushing to someone else, nor were they pushing each other away. They just held each other. Damon lay his head back again with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence, between them. Not because they weren't speaking to each other, but because, it was symbolic of peace between them. He held her, and loved every second of it. Bonnie turned towards him and looked up from his shoulder curiously.

"Damon, are you going to tell me how this is possible? You being a vampire, and me being pregnant?"

"I will, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Because, I can't just tell you. I have to show you." He kept speaking with his eyes closed.

"Please don't tell me you sparkle in the sun now." She laughed.

"Hell no." He shook his head. "But... Speaking of sun. We can only hope, the sun is out tomorrow. Looks like a tropical storm has hit the island." He smirked.

"We kind of tested some boundaries tonight."

"Tonight? It's four am Bon Bon."

"Seriously? I need to get to sleep, like yesterday. Right? The point of me going out tonight was that I'd still get back early and rest?" She raised an eyebrow at him, moving her hand from his hand to his chest.

"How was that supposed to happen? Your body was practically calling mine since this morning. There was no way, this night would have ended early or peacefully." His arm held her, and his fingers began tracing circles on her shoulder.

"Speaking of peace, sorry I kind of gave you a fully body aneurism. I couldn't contain that power surge."

He finally picked his head up and looked at her. "Bon Bon... come on. It's no secret you've always loved to give me aneurisms. You just happened to use your body as a weapon this time. Don't tell me, you didn't love-"

"Ah ah! Don't dare finish that sentence, Salvatore." She picked her upper body up to lean on her elbow, and poked her finger into his chest.

"Ah. Ouch Bon. Your finger nail, hurts." He grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her. Every poke felt like a small electric shock.

"Well?"

"Well, what? All I was going to say, is don't act like you didn't love, how good I made you feel." He held her hand defensively, while she gave him a sharp look. In the moment he feared he'd have to flip her over, and show her how strong he was. But he opted for, letting her make the move first.

"Hmm. That's not what you were going to say."

"Bon. Yes, it was."

"Oh... is that so?"

"Yes." He said challenging her attitude with his own confusion covered with _not going to back down,_ defensive attitude.

"Okay. We'll see about that." She sat up half way leaning on her arm, making him more defensive.

"Bon, what are you about to do?"

 **"Pobititas"**

His face went calm and he looked at her with sincerity. "I was just going to say, don't act like you didn't love the fact that your body could control mine in such a way."

"And? Elaborate. Your brain may have only translated that part out loud, but you were thinking more."

"Yeah. You loved having control over me. Because, you knew, I would just allow myself to take the torture because, sometimes you're so much stronger than me. But I don't mind, because your powers have always been a challenge about you that turn me on." She smiled at him, and he shook it off snapping out of it. "Damnit Bon. Don't do that Bonnie the teenage witch hocus locus on me."

"Don't make me pull the truth out of you."

"I don't know how to feel about you right now." Bonnie grinned and lay her head back on his chest.

"Feel sympathy for my need to sleep." She said. "If only I could get my mind to quiet down."

Damon turned her body towards his, and he lay facing her. "Are you thinking about, what we said we wouldn't talk about, until we get back to Mystic Falls?"

"No." He tilted his head down again eying her like Popeye, knowing she was lying.

"So... you are allowed to juju the truth out of me? Then lie. Seems unfair."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just talk to me."

"It's just... back, when I wanted to become a mother, I always knew, I'd find out, in some typical fashion. Missed period, weird cravings, morning sickness, and... I didn't get that. I didn't get to feel that initial excitement. Or the encouraging words of my own conscience telling me I can do this." Her lips shook as she kept speaking, and she began to cry. "I didn't get to surprise the man I love, with the great news. Nope." He heard her words, wondering what kind of love she did or didn't feel for him. "I got told I was four months pregnant, and it was hidden from me." Damon used the pad of his thumbs to wipe her tears, and pull her closer to him. "I can't even say his name, but he took that away from me. He stripped me of my maternal rights. And being my first, and probably only pregnancy, I'll never get that back. I got fright, and fear, and lied to. I hate him so much for what he's done."

He held her closer, continuing to wipe her eyes, with his thumbs. "You didn't deserve that, Bon. But, WE, are going to make sure, the rest of this pregnancy... gets all of those other cliché moments from here on out, Bon. And you can be as grumpy, irritable, hungry, bitchy, and plump as you want. I'm here for you. I'm not going to let this pregnancy be a pregnancy that makes you remember how you were blindsided after four months." He turned himself to face her, held her face, nose to nose. Bonnie gripped his wrists, accepting his embrace and trying to silence her doubts and fears. His soul reached out in an attempt to make her smile. "I still can't believe I knocked you up." The connected silence was broken when she busted out in a laugh, as he lightened the mood.

"Shut up, Salvatore." She gazed at him sweetly.

"We both know, that'll never happen." He moved his thumbs to her temples, and started rubbing with the kind of pressure that made her want to shut her eyes. She looked at his serious face, noticing how he was just staring at her in the dark.

"It's true, you love to hear yourself talk." The pressure of his thumbs forced her eyes to go back into a shut obedience. Channeling rainbows and neon dots in the backs of her eyes lids. She swore she saw a galaxy of stars, which forced out a yawn and her eyelids clenched each other tighter. Her fingers went from tightly gripping his wrists, to lifeless and her eyes slowly shut. He brought that calm to her before he stare at her for about three or four minutes as she was falling asleep.

"Bon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" She didn't answer quickly. She yawned once more.

"Suuuuuurre." Her words drug out while she was falling asleep. Eventually, he heard soft snores coming from her.

"I kind love lying here with you, like this." She didn't respond with anything but light breathing and quiet snores. He pulled her body so close, wrapping his arms around her, and listening to hers and their babies heart beat for a while, before he let himself fall asleep.

 **oOo**

Bonnie's phone alarm went off at eight in the morning. The sun brightened up the entire room, and there wasn't a cloud on the sky. After last night, the island was calm, and peaceful, and it was a beautiful morning over most of the island. Both Bonnie and Damon's spirits were full, and connected. The wedding was set for one in the afternoon, and she needed to get to the venue, and make sure everything was set. A small wedding, on a private beach, and she still needed to get to Sarah's room, where the girls will all be getting ready with Sarah.

She looked at the man in front of her, and realized she didn't want to leave him here, like this. He looked so peaceful, and for once, the two of them were not running away from each other. Waking up was harder than she thought, when she felt his fingers pressed to her stomach, gently connected to her. She dropped her head back to the pillow, and attempted to slowly move off the bed without waking him. She turned her body against his, so she could crawl off the bed, quietly.

"Don't you dare sneak out of here." His voice penetrated through the pillow case as half hips lips were swallowed by it. She bit her lip, and half-grinned.

"So, you weren't asleep?"

He spoke with his eyes closed still. The sun may not have burned his skin anymore, but it surely burned his eyes every morning. "I've been awake a while. Realizing you'd try sneaking out of here."

"I have an entire day to plan for, before I even get myself ready."

"Stay with me a little longer."

He wrapped one arm around her, which was ten times the strength of two human arms, and pulled her underneath him, forcing her to be stuck between his body and now the bed. "I can't, stay... you know that."

His fingers crawled their way down south, between her thighs, and moved forcibly upward. "Ohhhmph." She tried squeezing her legs shut, but he was too strong, and when she gripped his wrist, he inserted two fingers into her. "Hmmm. Damon...Mmmm." He trapped her into his desperate, and neglected need of her. The past year they'd made love, three times. It wasn't enough for either of them. She relaxed the muscles in her thighs, reached her hand over her shoulder behind her, and grabbed the back of his head, while he kissed the deepest area between her neck and collarbone. "I should really... hmmmm-" she bit her lip, fighting it. "I should really, really, go."

And suddenly, that other inner being in him surfaced. The demonic one, that hungered for her blood. She felt it, inside of him, while his fingers were owing her. Which was only a temporary fix to warm her up, because he was going to make love to her once more. When Bonnie thought to speak out again, Damon swallowed her lips with his greed, giving her no choice, but to give in to him.

 **...**

Bonnie walked down to the special events booker at the concierge. She happened to notice the weather was better, the sun was out on most of the island. She was thankful for it, because she needed today to be perfect. "Hello, Ms. Bennett, I thought you'd be here an hour ago."

"Sorry. I had an Emergancy to tend to."

"It's quite alright. We have run into no issues, up until this morning. Maybe you can take a look?"

"Sure." She grinned, following the older man out of the lobby, towards a golf cart.

"Have a seat. I shall take you to the private beach Mr. Donovan booked. There's, something you should see." Knowing the weekend was during carnival, Matt booked a private beach to keep from having random party-goers invading their private ceremony. She sat down, and took the ten minute drive around to a hillside. When they got out, she saw nothing wrong. So, she was curious as to why she was brought here.

"Wow, there's a ton of ocean debris."

"Yes, as you can see, the unexpected storm last night, really soaked the beach. There is seaweed and trash everywhere. And that is not the problem. I can have it cleared out with the staff within a couple of hours. But, these clouds here, once it starts to rain, the staff is advised to immediately take cover, due to the strong winds. If this happens, we will have to cancel the ceremony, or take it inside. And since we have booked all of our formal halls already. We wouldn't be able to carry on, if it rains."

Bonnie realized she had to figure something out. "Okay, we'll take our chances."

"You sure ma'am. Right now, we are giving you the option to cancel, refundable. But if we continue, through, and cancel later, it will be non-refundable."

She nodded her head. "Yes. They're much too excited about this day. They will be devastated if we cancel. We are going to take our chances."

"Okay ma'am. We should head back. The staff needs to get to work."

"Sure. Thank you." Bonnie knew for a fact that she had to work those clouds away. But she felt like she was at a perfect calm, and it would take some mental connection to her magic to keep the clouds thinned out and the rain at bay.

 **...**

Damon lay in bed for a while after Bonnie left. He had to imagine, what it meant to tell Bonnie about what he was. Today would be the first time he didn't wear his daylight ring in front of the group. When he left the club last night, he had a long talk with Krystal, to which she decided to leave the island. He took her back to the hotel to get her things, and then he called her a cab to take her to the airport. He paid for her early flight, and cab fare. For what it was worth he apologized for wasting her time, as awful as it was of him. But she knew he could never love her the way he loved Bonnie.

He lay there thinking about how Bonnie and Jake came together. The look on her face, when he showed up after four months. How she looked relieved but angry. She was almost defined by her hurt, and Damon had to convince himself that she was paralyzed, with excitement that he was alive.

For four months he thought about her, and making sure, he took care of the threat that was Enzo.

A knock at his door forced a growl from his throat, and he stood up, naked and walked to the door. "Ric!"

"Damon's clothes?" He was surprised Damon was naked.

"You have balls showing up here."

"Are you going to put some clothes on?"

"Oh... sorry." He turned, and gave him the glance of his other side, as he walked away.

"Are you alone?"

"For now." He spoke like a brand new man. "You going to stand there all day?" Ric almost didn't want to enter the room, before he knocked, he most certainly threw caution to the wind this time. Damon couldn't surprise him anymore, with his antics. But he stepped over the threshold of Damon's domain, and watched as the half human, half vampire walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Damon? We need to talk."

"Damn, right we do. You owe me an apology." Damon said stepping into the ice cold water.

"Me? You gave me a key and said, _here's my extra room. Take it._ What was I supposed to do?"

Damon had to yell over the water as Ric stood in a hallway, nowhere near the doorway, to see Damon's lilly-white ass. "Well, for starters... you and teen wolf stood there, watching me and Bonnie have sex. More specifically, watching Bonnie. There's his little angel on my shoulder right now, holding the little devil back, that's telling me to snap your neck."

"Well number one, we both know there's no angels on or near you. And two... In all fairness. I was drunk, and so was Tyler, and neither of us were getting laid, so it wasn't like we were being perverts-" Ric stopped himself. "Okay, it was kind of perverted."

"Kind of? It was downright peeping-tom stalker indecency."

"Damon, you can't be serious? We were drunk? Honest mistake, on both mine and your parts."

"My mistake for forgetting I gave you a key. But it was no mistake that you stood there watching us. No! Not us. Her! You were watching her!"

"Damon?"

"Bro-code Ric! What happened to bro-code?" Damon never used such a word with seriousness.

"Bro-code? I think we've both made our fair share of mistakes. But, it's just that, honestly, I just- I have never seen a woman move like that. It was really lucid and powerful, and then she did this thing-" he caught Damon's abnormal silence. "I'm sorry." Damon said nothing, still. "Damon?..."

"I should kill you. I should rip your eyes out of the sockets, and feed them to you. Because I want you to forget you ever saw her naked. I want you to forget what you saw. How she moved, how she sounded, how she smelled, how she cried, moaned, breathed, and looked when she was naked, not thinking any perverts were watching her."

"Damon, it was an accident, brought on by your negligence. But you're right. There's no excuse. It was wrong and I'll personally apologize to Bonnie. And I'm sorry that I watched the two of you. It's not one of my better moments. Which brings me to the second reason I'm here." Damon still said nothing. He just stood quietly and listened. "I'm not sure... your being very smart about this whole Bonnie thing." Damon paused angrily, turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. He stepped out, and walked out of the bathroom, surprising Ric. "That was quick."

"I can be quick, when I need to be." He grunted with his lips pursed together. "Now, what did you have say to me." He gave Ric, the serious look. The _watch what you say, before I rip your heart out, and feed it to your face._ Everyone knew Damon hated being told what to do.

"Whoa. Calm down." He put both hands up to the vampire with the towel around his waist. "Listen, before you get, psycho. You asked me about getting someone pregnant. I told you the dangers and possibility of fatal consequences."

Damon slammed Ric against the wall by his collar. "Yes, the dangers of a human. She's a witch. Hell, she's a vampire, still." Damon wasn't sure about the last part. "She's stronger than a human, and she's-"

"In danger, Damon. She's in danger of not surviving this. Do not, I repeat, do not get her pregnant. If you care about her. I'm saying this as your friend, and as the man who's been studying this, since you brought it to my attention." Damon's hands clenched the collar of Ric's shirt tighter, and his face became angrier. "Was this a one time thing, or do you care about her?"

"Of course I care about her." He slammed Ric's back against the wall again. Ric caught his breath, after Damon winded him twice, then released him. "It's Bonnie." Damon sighed. "It's Bonnie, Ric. Of course I care about her."

"Wait, you and Bonnie! I mean, when did this start? There was always the banter, and the fighting, and the sexual tension, but you two... do nothing but bicker, and fight evil beings. And Elena. And did I say bicker? How... in between all that, did you find time to-"

Damon lifted Ric's collar, and hit his back against the wall again. "It's complicated, okay. But this didn't happen over night. We've always been in this web of confusion. And, not for nothing, but what you walked in on last night, don't tell a soul! We'll talk when we are ready." He let Ric's shirt go and backed away for a second time.

"Define a soul. I mean, technically Caroline, doesn't have a soul, right... she's a vampire." He mockingly mocked.

"We have souls Ric, and how the hell could you tell blabber mouth?" Damon asking grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

"I didn't. She just heard us talking from down the hallway headed back to her room. That damn vampire hearing." He said nervously. "Then she forced it out of us. You know she's persuasive."

"Great!" Damon said. He quickly got himself dried, got dressed. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To find Blondie, before she finds... literally, anyone else, and starts talking."

 **...**

"She did what?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Exactly. She left the club last night, and then let Damon seduce her. Literally, hasn't called me all morning. I'm sitting here ready to kick her ass."

"Uncle Damon did it?" She was shocked.

"And to top it off, Ric is texting me, telling me Damon's looking for me. So, I call Damon, and have this long drawn out convo, about discretion. Like I'm a thirteen year old gossip girl."

"You kind of are. I'm sure everyone knows, now." Caroline rolled her eyes, in a mocking way. Sarah grinned. "Way to go uncle Damon."

"Sarah, is that all you can think about?"

"Yes, Caroline. I mean... no aneurysm, or anything?" Caroline looked at Sarah, and laughed.

"You're right. How the hell did he get away with it? And where's was Cleavage with a "K" ?

"Oh, knock it off. She was nice. Not for my Uncle D. But she was nice."

"She was a distraction. And ooh, did Bonnie get jealous when she saw them hugged up. I'm willing to bet, the sex was angry." Caroline laughed.

"No, no... don't get mental images in my head, that's my uncle."

"Ewww, I don't want to think about him naked either."

"But if I had to guess, knowing Bonnie, it was passionate." Sarah laughed.

"What was passionate?" Bonnie asked walking into Sarah's suite, which she'd gotten a key to the day before.

"Uuhmm... this book I was reading."

"Sarah, don't lie. I heard my name."

"Oh, its because I thought you and Care would like it." Bonnie spoke an encantation.

 **"Probititas"**

"Tyler and Ric told Caroline they walked in on you and uncle Damon having sex, and they couldn't stop watching it. When Caroline found out she promised not to say anything, but then when she got to my room today she was angry that you hadn't called her and told her, so, we joked and said, you were having angry sex with uncle Damon, since Jake left. And she was pissed because you didn't tell her, so we started joking about the type of sex it was. Then you walked in, and I lied." Sarah stopped talking after she shocked herself with her honesty, and Caroline's jaw dropped, thinking Sarah couldn't hold water.

"SARE!"

"Oh my god. I have no idea why I just did that."

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "BON?!"

"Well, don't lie, and I won't have to force the truth."

"Me lie? You're the one-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Care... because I haven't lied. Okay. A lot of complicated things happened in the past twenty-four hours, and I plan to tell you both, but not this weekend. Today is Sarah and Matt's day. So don't ask me."

Caroline tried to reason with her, "But-"

"Ahp!" Bonnie used her hands in a jabber motion then shut them to signify silence.

Sarah wanted to assure her, it was more than necessary to start spilling her guts, "Bon, it's okay, tell us what-"

"Ehp!"

"Bonnie Sheila, Bennett-"

"Ooh oh oh! No!" She walked past them and headed to the large bathroom and set her things down. Then she called to the concierge for them to bring the dresses upstairs. After a few minutes she watched Sarah and Caroline move around in silence, carefully watching her and observing her. She shook her head at them, and kept doing what she was supposed to do, until the two of them started whispering and stopping every time she walked by them. "You guys are assholes!"

"Bonnie come on, you know, we are going to sit here, and torture ourselves, until we know something. Just give us a little something to hold on to?"

"Sarah, tell Caroline, this is your weekend, and you want nothing more but to hear all about it back in Mystic Falls."

"I would, but it would be a lie. Come on..." Sarah and Caroline stood next to each other with begging puppy dog eyes. Bonnie realized she had to give them something.

"We had sex a couple of times."

"A COUPLE?!" Why would Caroline be so surprised at this?

"And?"

"It was good."

"And?"

"Guys. Stop. I'm not giving you details."

"Bonnie, I haven't seen Matt in eight hours. I need something romantic to get me through the morning."

"I don't have a romantic story for you. It was just sex guys." She couldn't have lied harder if she forced it.

Caroline walked to the mini fridge and grabbed, some chocolate covered strawberries that Matt sent to the girls this morning, with champagne, knowing they'd need some pampering before the wedding.

Bonnie crossed her arms, and watched Caroline sit the beautifully decorated tray in front of Sarah with a glass, and they poured champagne and looked at Bonnie waiting. "Hmm." Caroline popped out under her breath.

The stand off was real, and Bonnie and shook her head, while they both sat in robes, Caroline's hair pinned up, Sarah's hair still in braids and little foundation and no other make up on, biting into strawberries. "Fine, you assholes. Here goes, and I'm saying it quickly, once and once only." When she started talking she pretended not to care about the sex. She acted like it was no big deal, she gave no emotions, and spoke like she was on a mission to hurry and shut up. "I came back to the hotel, gave Jer my room. Mine and Damon's room keys were mixed up, we ended up in the same room, We talked. He said he ended things with "K" and in my shock, I was vulnerable, he was an open book. We looked at each other, it happened. There was no explanation. I rode him to high heaven, and that's when Ric and Ty walked in. He kicked them out, we kept going. He made me believe I had all the control, for the first half hour or so, then after I came, he fucked me on the balcony in three crazy positions, during the rain storm, and after he came, I came again. He brought me in we showered, and did it again. I came a couple more times, and exhausted so much of my strength. He helped me wash my hair, then we went to the bed..." she was out of breath, but she started speaking with a little more feeling, and empathy. "In the middle of the night, I woke up, got back on top of him, and made him cum again. Because I couldn't handle him out doing me." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. But the two women stood open-jawed, and glossy-eyed. "Then he woke me up, and forced me into a weak place one more time. Made me cum twice more, and I totally, got my ass up and ready and handled everything I was supposed to do. I went downstairs and dealt with the hotel events coordinator. Made sure the catering removed shell fish from the menu due to Matt's allergies and now I'm here, while you two jackasses, act like we don't have anything better to do."

She walked away and rummaged through her bags realizing hey we're stuck in dead silence. She slammed the make up on the counter, and stormed back into the room they were in, with an attitude, and they both were grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Was it... good?"

Bonnie shook her head, in aggravation, but couldn't hold water, before the smile on her face spread like rainbow after a storm. Literally. "It was ... spiritual, exhausting, enthralling, passionate... it was everything I need it to be, and can't stop thinking about it."

"Damn. Those blue eyes snatch souls." Sarah joked.

Bonnie laughed. "Okay, that's it guys. I need to start getting everything ready to do Sarah's hair. Still have to take her island braids down. So... We good?"

"I guess I'll be planning another wedding soon."

"Caroline, stop. I'm not doing this with you!" Bonnie warned. "Caroline, don't do it, don't you dare cry." The blonde was staring with tear welded eyes, feeling happy for Bonnie. And this is what made Bonnie realize, telling Caroline she was pregnant, couldn't happen yet. Caroline was ready to explode with emotions, and today was Sarah's day.

"I'm just so happy for you guys." She looked between Sarah and Bonnie.

"It's no where near time to cry." Sarah warned. "Wipe those tears." Sarah grabbed a tissue and wiped Caroline's watery eyes. While Bonnie tried to keep her hormones under wrap, it was hard because the night before, Damon opened her up to all of her memories and hormones, and she was extra sensitive right now. But she had to play the Bonnie role, and pretend to be less affected than everyone else.

"Care?"

"Yes Bon?"

"I appreciate you so much." Bonnie said sincerely, because it's all the emotions she was willing to give without giving herself away.

"I know you do." The two lifelong best friends smiled at one another, in understanding.

 **...**

Stefan spent the morning with Lucy. They took advantage of the fact that everyone was busy today, and they wanted to do something to solidify their bond. Something that Lucy was always particular about. He knew, she was thinking about this, and they'd spoken about it several times, just casually.

He stayed the night with her, in secrecy. And they spent most of the night, laughing about the events that took place. When everyone left the festival, the two of them decided to stay a while and hang out with the locals. Lucy participated in the limbo contest that Bonnie had won a year ago. Stefan stayed to cheer her on. But unlike Bonnie, Lucy's height, killed her in the end and she took second place. Her prize for second place, was a a full body massage for she and a friend. She decided to take Stefan. Since Caroline took Sarah the day before, and Bonnie was dealing with the after effects of Jake and Damon, Lucy thought it was a perfect chance for she and Stefan, to relax together.

After an hour long massage, they snuck back up to her room one at a time. When he arrived to her door, she'd left the chain link out so the door was cracked and he could enter without knocking. "Hello. Hello." He said quietly entering the room. "Lu?"

"Stefan?"

"Unless you were expecting some handsome, exotic stranger."

When she heard him, she giggled to herself. He always had a broody sarcasm about himself that made her smile. "I'm on the balcony."

He followed her voice towards the balcony. As he walked through the room, he noticed how simple she was. She had, some oils, and incense, and no actual perfumes, or loads of make up. Her make up included mascara and lipgloss. And one mineral bronzer. He stopped a minute and looked at her measured out herbs, and her small tube of nameless liquid. It was in a cute, antique bottle and he guessed what it could be, as she walked into the room spotting him.

"Hey... nosey!" She giggled, through her deep and sultry voice.

"I'm caught!" He held his hands out.

"Red handed." She smiled. "So, I thought I was getting some, tall dark, stranger?"

"Uhh... I said exotic. Who said anything bout dark? I mean, I can try to tan, but if I take this ring off the sun will just burn me." Her face kept finding his dry humor charming. "Literally. Burn. Like catch on fire." Lucy laughed.

"No. We wouldn't want that. I don't mind the alabaster-toned complexion and the hero-hair."

He shook his head at her, stunned, but not surprised. She frequently made fun of his inability to tan, because they went to the beach often, and no matter how often his shirt came off, he was always the palest guy on the beach. "I'm not pale. Or alabaster. I'm... ivory toned, with a unique flare for making the color blue... in any shade... look spectacular."

No matter how long they'd been sneaking around, they were like teenagers. They made out often, sent each other sweet texts, and held hands when no one was watching. They shared inside jokes, about his bad dancing and her longer than the average legs. In these moments, she stood across from him grinning like a school girl. "No one wears blue, the way you do."

"No one wears me, the way you do."

Lucy paused, not understanding it, initially. But after a few minutes of thinking about it, she covered her mouth blushing. "Stefan!"

"Two hours later." He teased.

"Shut up."

He laughed and nodded his head. "So, uh- is this it?"

Stefan's hand pointed towards the table and her eyes followed, before her lips answered.

"Yes it is."

"You sure you're ready for this. Because, I promise you, there's no pressure."

"I've been on this earth twenty-eight years. I'm pretty sure, I'm ready."

"I know this is a huge commitment. And you've been preparing me for this mentally for a few weeks. But, for you, I just want you to be sure, it's what you want."

"I have no doubts. For me, this will either work or it won't. But, we determine what we want out of this okay?"

"Okay." He lifted the small names less bottle and raised his brows. "Is this your..."

"Essence? Yes. It's actually never been used."

"I thought you and Bonnie both, smoked in Italy."

"We smoked witches brew, yes. But this particular bottle has never been used. I made it when I was eighteen. So, it's really pure. I was a virgin back then, and the essence of a virginal witch, is said to slowly, change a person from the inside over time."

The information was impressive and a little scary. "Wow. What do you mean by change?"

"I don't know. The saying goes. _Verum Gustum._ Which roughly translates differently in different tongues. But my best idea of what it means is _the taste of truth._ The blood of a virginal witch is so pure, it opens your eyes."

"Wow. And well, you're obviously no longer a virgin. So, this essence, was created ten years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. And, we don't know, the power behind it yet?"

"No. And, in saying that, I think we should hold off on that bottle. And for now, we can try my everyday essence. It will still test our connection. It's just not as strong as the Virtue."

Stefan grabbed nervous Lucy's hand. "I'm here for whatever you want."

 **...**

The girls teased her for a little while longer. And it became the ice breaker for the rest of the day. Bonnie hadn't thought about Jake, since the day before. Her mind was mostly on Sarah, and trying to make her as flawless as she could. Even though, Sarah was pretty flawless naturally.

A while went by, as Caroline was doing Sarah's make up, and Bonnie was doing Sarah's hair. "Where the heck is Lucy? She's late." Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming she's got good reason though."

Lucy was on her way with the last minute things. She'd come in about an hour before the ceremony, and not without what mattered.

"I'm here..." she had the biggest smile on her face, looking at peace, with a small antique box in her hand.

"Finally. I was hoping you'd been here half an hour ago." Bonnie said, needing to speak to Lucy before the girls blabbed. However, they finally allowed themselves to be caught up in the excitement of the wedding. Sarah, didn't want to admit it, but she was getting nervous. She kept eating cookies, which Caroline guilted her into flushing down the toilet. But not before she had two of them herself. The day before, after the brunch, Caroline pampered Sarah with a spa day. So her mani/pedi was flawless, and she'd had the massage treatment of a lifetime. She felt like a Princess, already.

But the moments that mattered most, was this moment with the girls before the ceremony. "Sorry I'm late. I've got something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"No way."

"We did this collectively." Lucy said, passing the box along. First was Caroline's task.

"So, here goes. _Something Old,_ Matt's class ring. It was hard for me to get this, because he buried all of his old memories after his mom and Vicki passed. But, with some digging this was finally found. His class ring was so big." Caroline laughed. "Honestly, we had the white gold melted down, and turned into this bangle. It's thin and classy, just like you. And just so you know, he and I went and got this done together. It met his approval. Old memories are hard for Matt to look at, but we thought this was a beautiful way to look at what his past has helped him to become. Gifted to his future wife."

"Oh my god. Thank you. I can't believe he helped out with this. That's sweet of you, Care. And romantic of him. I love it."

The box was passed to passed to Bonnie, " _Something Borrowed_. This is my hand made anklet from Josie and Lizzy. They used their own little fingers to put these crystals on it, with the help of Caroline. And I wear this, so seldom, because I'm always afraid to break it. But, I'm going to put this, on you. Because I trust you won't break it, and that you'll bring it back in one piece after the honeymoon. I chose this, because it's probably my prettiest piece of jewelry." Bonnie had taken Sarah's hair out of the beaded braids, then straightened it before adding large loose spiral curls. "Then comes S _omething New._ I made this head band myself, with Baby's Breath. I know it's not much, but it was so simple and elegant to me. And the symbolism of Baby's Breath, is Everlasting love, innocence, and purity. Which is kind of what you brought to this group Sarah." Without trying to, Bonnie began to cry, which triggered Sarah to cry, and the other girl's eyes got watery too.

"Bon..." Sarah's clapped her hands over her mouth trying to contain her tears.

"I'm serious, Sarah. This group has all of the strength, passion, darkness, and powerful energy. And you came, and brought this pure energy. This innocence. And I know, you hate that we all treat you like the baby. But it's because you're that goodness, that reminded us of what it means to be human. So, Baby's Breath, because you're the baby."

"Bonnie it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you. I love it, so much." Tears were falling down her face, and Caroline cleared her throat.

"Ahem... no crying before pictures. You're make up is flawless." Then she gently dabbed Sarah's eyes. "Ahh better."

"Okay, guys, we have one more before all the water works." Lucy said. "This one, is mine. It's the _Something Blue_... I'm not good at this. I never stay anywhere long enough to build close relationships, until I reconnected with my cousin. I'm not crafty or even creative, so I bought something. The earrings. I had to go to a million different stores until I found a crystal that matched Matt's eyes. Then I knew Caroline had the white gold bangle, and Bonnie had the white gold anklet with the crystals... so I had them made into white gold earrings, with this aqua colored crystal. And it's not nearly as symbolic as their gifts. I just thought it would look good on the pictures ten from now, when you look back."

"Oh my gosh, leave it to Lucy to break the emotional ice, and make us all laugh again. Thank you Lucy. And we kind of came around at the same time, you and me. And we've been able to bond over that. And living with you for a few months was pure comic relief everyday. And all of you girls have been amazing, and become my family. Thank you all."

"We love you."

"I love you girls too."

"Group hug!" The girls hugged and forced themselves to keep dry eyes, at least for the next couple of hours or until after pictures.

 **oOo**

The group was ready at the ceremony. Matt waited at the would be alter on the coast, and the sun was beaming down on the group. A seemingly happy and at ease Bonnie made sure all she felt was joy, so the sun would be shining down for Sarah and Matt. It took a lot of her energy to dissipate the two large clouds, that sat over their alter this morning. But, finally, after having to focus on making them disappear, she was at ease. She spoke with the hotel events coordinator, and everything was set in motion.

Nothing could go wrong for the next four hours.

But as luck would have it, Bonnie's magical sun disappearing concentration allowed the beautiful alter too much sun. It was burning up, and Sarah feared the worst. There was nothing worse than being uncomfortable and irritable during the ceremony.

"Sare. It's beautiful outside, and everything is set in motion. Everyone's all ready. You ready?"

"I don't know."

"Sare, talk to me."

"Bon, I was really happy it was over cast, because the heat finally died down. And now he's out there, and the sun is ruining it."

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie did everything in her mind's power to make the sun shine this way.

"No. I can't do this."

Both Stefan and Damon stood there with Bonnie, as Sarah classically freaked out.

Damon's eyes snapped at her, and Stefan's raised in confusion. Bonnie walked to Sarah and held her shoulders. "Sarah, sweetie... the sun is not the problem. This is the most breathtaking backdrop you could possibly ask for. You're just nervous."

"Exactly, this is classic wedding day jitters." Stefan agreed. Damon remained quiet, because he was just going to physically shake the nerves out of Sarah. Literally.

 _Just let me shake her. One good time. She'll be fine._ He thought.

Bonnie turned to him, having mistakingly jumped into head hearing that. "No! Damon?"

"What, I didn't say anything?" _Outloud..._

"I heard you."

"Bon, I didn't say anything." He repeated. She turned to look at Stefan and Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't hear anything."

She snapped back at Damon. But he just shook his head and stare at her like she was crazy. "Whatever." She said.

 _Damn, this pregnancy is effecting her brain._

"Damon. I thought we weren't going to talk about it, 'til we got back to Mystic Falls!"

"What are you talking about? You are hearing things." She looked at Stefan and Sarah, who clearly gave her the "she's losing it" face.

"Really? But I heard you." She turned back around looking at slightly hysterical Sarah. "Sarah, its normal to freak out at the alter. But no one has been more enthusiastic about this day than you. The jitters are normal."

"No. It's the sun. Look." She pointed at her arms. "I'm breaking out in hives."

"Shit." Bonnie looked to Damon and Stefan who looked like, they hadn't a clue of what to do.

"Wear my jacket?" Was Damon suggestion.

"Damon..." Bonnie brushed him off with an eye roll.

"What if you cover it up with like one of the veil thingy?"

Bonnie looked at Damon and rolled her eyes again. He turned his face up at her, raising that brow of his in frustration. "Damon, do me a favor, and don't suggest anything."

"At least I'm suggesting. What are you and Stefan doing? Nothing!" Again, Bonnie shrugged Damon off, focusing on Sarah.

"What will help, Sarah...?"

"A cold shower."

"Okay, after hours of hair and make up, and careful bronzer application, that ain't happening."

"Well, how about we cool her off? With our bodies."

"That's a temporary fix. The weather outside needs to cool down." Sarah growled, and became so frustrated.

Stefan looked at Bonnie, giving her a look of desperation, and Bonnie knew what he was insinuating. She shook her head, no before he pulled her to the side.

"Stefan, you know I can't use magic right now."

"We have no other options Bonnie, she looks like she hugged a jelly fish."

"Stefan, your brother is not going to let me use magic to fix this."

"They can't get married with sunburns. Look at Matt. He's practically see-through. I think anymore sun and he's going to look like pink highlighter." Bonnie looked at Matt and Sarah, and how she couldn't let their day be ruined.

"Damon's not gonna let it happen. After the fiasco with Jake, he barely let me leave last night for the bachelorette party."

"I'm not asking you to change the weather, maybe just stub your toe, so my brother can freak out, and a cloud shows up." He laughed. They looked at Damon who was trying to comfort Sarah. But in all awkwardness, he was failing miserably trying to cover her with his tuxedo jacket.

She looked a little worried, but she wanted them to have their day. "I can see what I can do." Bonnie walked away, and outside causing Damon to question his brother.

"Stefan, what is Bonnie doing?"

"She's going to help out."

"What does that mean? How can she fucking help?"

"Damon relax."

"She can't fix the problem, the problem is the sun. It's not like she can move the sun." And Damon thought about what he was saying, and recalls Bonnie's effect on the weather. "She's not using magic."

"Damon of course she's not using magic. She's just assessing the situation."

"To hell she is!" Damon walked out after Bonnie and caught up to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Bon. You better think twice."

"Damon, I'm just standing here."

"First of all, I'm not stupid. And second, I'm not letting you do this."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"And you won't."

"You literally, can't stop me. So, let my arm go."

"Over my dead body."

"Damon, you're going to have to relax, and trust me."

"I'm going to pick you up, and drag you outta here. You better get your ass back in there, and find another way." He said tightening his lips in fury.

"What other way?"

"I don't know. Umbrellas?"

"Tacky."

"And, I said, you, Bonnie Bennett, are not putting your body or your life in jeopardy."

"Damon Salvatore, I know what I'm doing." But he wouldn't budge, as angry as the thought of her tying to fix this with magic, made him.

"I. Said. No." He was so stubborn, and controlling. But she knew he was being protective, and she looked up to see a few clouds, rolling in, because he really did force her aggravation for a second. Enough to get her slightly elevate her heart rate. Two decent sized clouds. Not a lot, but enough to block the sun.

"Fine. I won't. Let's go back."

He was shocked she didn't argue. He followed her as she headed back. And grabbed her again. "Bonnie, don't play with me, don't play with this. I'm serious. If you think I'm going to take this even remotely lightly, you are sorely mistaken."

"Damon, I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to trust that I would never purposely risk the life of our child, okay?"

"Seriously! Because, if you thought I was reckless and over-protective before, let me tell you Bon Bon, you haven't seen the half of it. Not only will I stop you from doing something stupid, I will drag you kicking and screaming away from any form of danger, no matter how you feel about it. No questions asked!"

Initially, she just wanted to get a little rise out of him in order to shade the sky a bit, but he was going on and on. He was stepping into a different role in her life, and until right at this moment, she didn't quite understand the magnitude of his value in not only her life, but the life of their child.

Still she didn't want to turn Matt and Sarah's day into the Bonnie and Damon show. He stood there, holding her arm, staring at her intensely. "We should hurry the ceremony along before it either rains or starts becoming overbearingly hot again." She walked away from him, and headed back in. "We got lucky. A couple big clouds rolled in Sare. Let's do this while we can. Are you ready?" Sarah's face went from tense to relaxed, when she looked out and saw how worried Matt looked. Bonnie turned to Matt, and back to Sarah. "The rest of your life is awaiting you."

"Yeah. I think ten or fifteen minutes should help the flare go down a little."

Bonnie looked at Damon, knowing he wanted her to be careful with her magic. "Father, may I?" She asked sarcastically, then looked at Sarah's red and welded up skin. Sarah gave him puppy dog eyes, and real tears started to stream down her cheeks. It was her wedding day after all.

Damon pinched his lips together to keep calm. "You have ten seconds Bon Bon." Bonnie closed her eyes, and chanted as she rubbed her hands over Sarah's skin.

Sarah was flawless again with a little Bennet magic. She looked at Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"Oh my God, guys... it's... almost time." Sarah breathed nervously.

Stefan walked to her. "Let's take a couple deep breaths okay." She nodded her head nervously. She and Stefan took several deep breaths together, while Bonnie and Damon walked to each other to lock arms. They looked at each other, as Sarah and Stefan walked behind them, arm and arm, and they got ready to walk out. Damon and Bonnie walked out together, down the rose petal sand walk way, while Stefan walked Sarah down. When it was time to give her away, both her uncles gave her away. Bonnie was the maid of honor, and Jeremy was the best man.

Bonnie watched closely how Sarah and Matt stare at each other. Matt had the look in his eyes, like when he won a football game. But this was slightly different. He had tears in his eyes today. And as his bottom lip started to shake, she watched Sarah wipe his tears, and calm his nerves. She realized at that moment, what love between two people meant. It meant, two strong forces becoming one. When one force slowed or weakened, and even dimmed, the other used its power to hold it, care for it, and make it whole again. Because they were so connected. Her eyes watered in return watching Sarah be strong for Matt. When Sarah was literally freaking out about her skin moments ago. But Matt would never know, because the minute she felt his emotions, her mind gave her the cue, to automatically be the balance to him. Bonnie's teary eyes met Damon's by chance at the moment, the two said their I dos. Something between them, now felt different.

During the ceremony, everyone bonded over the closeness of the moment. Some tears shed, some laughter had, and some hugs given.

Matt and Sarah, were now, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan.

 **...**

Bonnie and Damon avoided each other for a while. That conversation was so intense before the ceremony. Although the two of them were always so intense, they were still understanding how to handle each other. The stage of going from friends, to lovers, was a huge risk in the direction of losing everything if it failed.

Between the two of them, they both feared letting each other down, and losing everything. He watched her eat cake, after it was cut. Then he watched her eat another slice ten minutes later. He saw her walk around and pretend not to be exhausted. He even gave a toast, and sat with the band to play the bungalow for Matt and Sarah's first wedding dance. He surprised everyone with that, plan he had, to secretly surprise them with playing their first dance.

Bonnie's was more than impressed, she was touched. She watched him, quietly. Everyone, was seeing the side of him that normally she only saw. It was nice to see everyone laugh with him, because Damon wasn't that bad. Everyday.

She sat for a while, feeding herself cake and drinking sparkling water. Every time she had made eye contact with either Ric or Tyler, they both kind avoided looking her directly in the eyes. Out of fear Damon would try to kill them. Tyler took several songs and a toast later to walk to her and apologize. "Hey, Bon."

"Tyler." She smiled.

He started out nervously. "We've been friends for years."

"Yeah. We have."

"And, I think that last night, wasn't one of my better moments. I was drunk, and I was caught off guard. But, you didn't deserve my invasion of your privacy. It was wrong and I'm sorry. And I hope his doesn't make you uncomfortable around me."

"I appreciate that Tyler. And forgive you."

He sighed with relief. "Thank God" He reached his arms out. "May I?"

"Sure." She stood up and hugged her, unable to stop smelling her. His inner wolf took to her strong sent and he had to control his urges. Once again Bonnie Bennett smelled intoxicating and it took a toll on his restraint. He abruptly pulled back and stare at her. He could tell something was different again. But this time, he couldn't place the smell. But, he knew the particular type of distinct smell had an ownership to it, and he knew very quickly he shouldn't be alone with her for too long before she was being territorialized.

"Bonnie. You smell really good. Something's different."

"Do I? I'm not even wearing perfume. Must be my lotion." She didn't want to give herself away so instead she just smiled, gifting him with her maternal glow.

"Wow, you look pretty today. Maybe it's the fact that your just giving off this Caribbean glow."

"I've actually barely been outside this time around. But thank you Ty."

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her, enjoying her sent heavily. "Can you actually believe Matt is married?"

"Honestly, yes. I knew he'd be first."

"We've come along way since high school."

"Yeah. But, I'm happy we are all here ya know. After everything. I only wish Vicky could've seen this and met Sarah."

Vicky was a soft spot for Tyler too. "Yeah."

"Aww Ty. I'm sorry. I remember about you guys." She leaned over and hugged him again. But this time she hugged tighter to comfort him. When his arms wrapped around her he tried not to let her smell get to him. And, lucky for him, the two of them quickly were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Bonnie pulled up to see a very focused Damon, watching the placement of Tyler's hands, low on Bonnie's back. When he caught her eyes watching his, he looked bothered.

"Sure thing, man." Tyler's said. He kissed Bonnie's cheek, and looked at Damon. Respectfully held out his hand. Damon caught himself wanting to snap Tyler's neck, for not only watching Bonnie the night before, but hugging her too tight. "Damon, I was apologizing to Bonnie about last night. I feel like crap and, I was drunk. No excuse. I respect her too much to not feel like shit about it and apologize. And to also apologize to you, man to man. I'm sorry. And don't worry, I won't be talking to anyone about it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Except, you guys told Caroline."

"What! No. Caroline is mad at me. She refuses to talk to me. If anyone told Caroline, it was Ric. He can't hold water when he's drunk. Besides, Ric and Caroline have been secretive all day. So... yeah."

Damon gave Tyler a challenging look. "Well, I just want you to know-" _I want to snap your neck and gauge your eyes out with my bare hands._ Damon, looked at Bonnie as she cleared her throat and challenged his next set of words with her own look. He quickly changed his tone. "That I appreciate your apologizing to Bonnie." He then shook Tyler's hand and let him walk away with his neck in tact.

"Damon Salvatore... I am impressed."

"What?" He asked, still wondering why he didn't snap Tyler's neck.

"It was very big of you, to not overreact to him. I appreciate your self-restraint."

"What makes you think I had to force it?" He looked down at her suspiciously. But she just rolled her eyes and laughed, at him.

"Are you kidding? I read your thoughts."

"How did you do that? We haven't blood shared in months and we haven't had your essence in even longer."

She looked up at him, with a sneaky eye and a half grin. "Because, we are bonded, and very connected now." She looked down and patted her teeny belly. "I realized a little while ago I had been reading your thoughts all afternoon, thinking I was hearing you talking. I wasn't trying to either. Just happened a few times."

Damon wanted to grab her body and put his face to her belly and just listen to the babies heart beat. But he was at a wedding and no one knew she was pregnant. "Yeah, well... self-restraint is new for me."

"I know. It's really kind of sexy."

"Really? I've always prided myself on being a straight shooter, neck-snapping kind of a guy." Again, Bonnie laughed because she was taken by his charm today. His playing the hand drum for Sarah and Matt's first dance. His giving her space all day. She knew he loved to crowd her when she was pulling away. But today he bit his tongue several times. He watched from afar. He glanced at her sweetly from time to time. And maybe it was the baby in her belly. But she felt adoration for him today. And the heated conversation earlier, made her realize, they were partners now. Because raising a child, takes a partnership. Even if you're not with the person who fathers your children.

"Yes. I know how you pride yourself on you're misfit behaviors. I just want to tell you, that I'm grateful to have you in my life. And our friendship, means everything to me, Damon." Her never ending smile made his harsh personality soften.

"And you're friendship, is my saving grace, Bonnie." They stood there, looking at one another like two school kids afraid to make the next move. His serious face, gave her a deep gaze that put chills up her spine. And he cracked a smile that made her blush.

"Anyways-"

"May I have this dance?"

Bonnie didn't know what came over her, feeling so girlish around him just now. Her emotions were something she was having a hard time controlling today. "Sure. My heart is kind of on overload with all the emotion today. I've never been so emotional in my life. Ever since... last night." She said awkwardly.

"It's funny you say that, because I can feel your emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you are very happy when you are eating that cake." He grinned, making her laugh again.

"It was really good."

"Yeah. I'm going to go on a limb and call that your first cliché pregnancy moment. Cravings."

"Ahh, cravings." She conquered. "Wow. I'm having cravings." She was closeting her excitement. But she was definitely emotional about it, yet trying to conceal it.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll dance with you. Just know, I can't take anymore surprises. My heart might explode." He wrapped his arm around her back, and reached out for her other hand to hold it inside of his own. His body pulled hers in, very closely. Feeling her and their baby as near to him as possible. She quietly accepted his embrace, and grabbed his hand. They sway back and forth for a while, while her head rest on his chest. Bonnie out of nowhere began feeling a beating through his jacket. She paid attention and she felt, what felt like a strong, and powerful heartbeat coming from his body. She lifted her head looking at him. Gripping his hand tighter. That's when she realized something else.

"What the hell? Damon..." she looked at his fingers, then checked his other hand, "where's your daylight ring?" She asked holding his hands searching for it, as they slow danced in the late afternoon under the sun.

He looked up at the sun, prompting her to pull back and stare at his none burning, slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were wide, her face was confused, and he flashed a slight grin. "About that... "

"Damon?"

"It didn't go with this suit." His charm was still cute, but she was lacking the desire to see him fry in the daytime. She hit his chest, at his tasteless joke.

"This isn't funny."

"So... before you freak out..."

"Whenever you say those words, it's because it requires freaking out."

"Yeaaaah, but, this is different-"

"Damon!" She started freaking out.

"Okay. Okay, Bon Bon." He said with sincerely frightened, yet, excited eyes. "I do have something to tell you."

"Damon..."

"I'm... kind of... human now, Bon Bon." Bonnie looked confused. "Warm-blooded, night-sleeping, food-eating, human." She grabbed his face, feeling the warmth on his skin not burning it. "And because I'm human, I got you pregnant." He spoke with sincerity, looking deeply in her fearful eyes.

"It's not possible."

"Yeah, Bon. You did this, a year ago. The spell, in that room, did this to me. You're magic changed me."

Those were words she never wanted to hear. Because, she knew magic with people's lives, always came with a price. Which meant, one life for another. "No Damon. Don't say that. It can't be."

"Bonnie, I'm fine, look at me."

"No, no... it's not possible. Damon, how long have you been human?"

"A year." He admitted shamefully. She smiled in total confusion, but the information was overwhelming because changing him meant someone else might die to balance his change. He noticed the loss of blood circulating through her body and her suddenly feeling weak, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, followed by her head, neck, and body, as she fainted, collapsing, causing him to catch her body before she hit the ground. "Bon Bon?" He whispered to her. "Well..." he sighed. "You definitely took the news better than I thought you would."

And despite his half human condition. He realized very quickly...

 _I'm a dead man._

* * *

 **Will there be a consequence to Bonnie's "accidental" magic, from a year ago to compliment the rule of such a magic spell?**


	17. Jake & Faith (Complicate)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)  
Chapter 17- Jake and Faith (Complicate)**

 **R-M**

 **Guys guys... you have no idea how long I've been wanting to reach the point of getting to Bonnie's pregnancy. Ever since the beginning of this story. So, I'm finally able to delve into Faith's life. Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming, because they motivate me. Enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sleep was suddenly Bonnie's favorite thing. At four and a half months pregnant, she took the jet lag on the plane harder than normal. It was as if all four months of pregnancy hit her at once, exhausting her for the first time. When she was traveling to and from Italy, it kept Bonnie in anticipation both ways. She looked at everything differently before. She was excited to see the possibilities awaiting her on the other side of the door each time she got off the plane. So many exciting possibilities for her to marinate over on the long airplane flights. She always went in with a plan, and by the time she got off the plane, she knew she'd just have to let life lead her where it would._

 _One of those moments lead to this point._

 _Bonnie laying in her bed under two blankets, with her curtains closed and her cell phone off. Three days after leaving the island and she was exhausted. She couldn't even pin point the pregnancy, because her stomach felt fine. But she'd also never been pregnant before, and had no idea what it was supposed to feel like. All she knew was her body felt exhaust from head to toe. And all that felt good was darkness. Complete darkness._

 _Damon gave Bonnie information her heart didn't process as quickly as her brain did. She was concerned about what it meant that her magic went completely against nature. Normally if magic was used in such a powerful way, against nature, there was a consequence to pay. A life altering consequence, that could be fatal. And with her previous experiences, she just knew something was going to happen to balance that debt._

 _Damon was aware she was upset at how long it took him to tell her. But there was only so much anger she could hold on to, knowing he gave her one of the greatest gifts, she never knew she would have. A legacy to her name._

 _She told him to give her two days to rest, and that she would call him, to talk._

 _He reluctantly agreed._

 _To an extent._

 _Damon went to Bonnie's apartment everyday, every hour to check to see if he still heard both of their heartbeats. He had to know, that neither she or their baby, was a consequence to the spell. A spell that Bonnie wasn't even sure how she created._

 _The days were very still. The sun was out with minimal clouds. Mystic Falls hadn't seen such calm in months. So, he knew Bonnie's emotions were intact. And half the time he was at her place while she was asleep. Although, the fact that he was never invited in, made him listen patiently._

 _He promised not to hassle her for two days._

 _He kept his promise._

 _But today, is day three._

 _Her time was up. Bonnie lay in her bed under the cover, softly snoring. When she felt herself get nauseous. The feeling wouldn't go away. She avoided it, because her body was too tired to move. But the feeling wouldn't absolve. "Please..." she whispered into her sheets._

 _But to no avail, the idea of calming the turning and twisting was essentially just that an idea._

 _Bonnie sat up quickly and turned until she almost rolled out of the bed. She gripped her stomach, and heaved slightly. "Hmm... ohmmmmm." She caught the feeling in her mouth and swallowed it, regretfully. "Eewww." Slowly she stood up, and the feeling held on to her like a sick joke, that didn't have a punchline. She sat back down, and leaned forward until she felt some relief. "How can such a teeny tiny being be such a large, nauseating presence?" She asked herself._

 _"Cliché pregnancy moment number two." Damon's voice scared her from behind._

 _"Oh crap!" She jumped. "Damon?"_

 _"Nausea."_

 _"How the hell... when the hell...?"_

 _"Well, I gave you two days. And when I got here, at midnight, seven hours ago, you were in a deep sleep. Talking and snoring. It was too easy to just sneak in here, undetected. I tried to lay next to you, but... you were all over he place. So, I've been on this chair."_

 _"Damon... how did you get into my apartment? I didn't hear you knock on my door or break it down." They still sat in the dark, and she was facing the opposite direction, just holding her stomach fighting the urge to throw up, in order to interrogate his forced entry tactics. He sat in silence listening to her stomach acid turn._

 _"You know you should-"_

 _"Damon." She called out quietly. "How did you get in?"_

 _"I compelled your landlord to give me his key."_

 _"I thought, we were going to refrain from..." she hesitated to choose her words carefully, "uniquely tactical inhuman force."_

 _"You mean powers, or magic? Bonnie..."_

 _"Damon, we agreed to try and be normal."_

 _"That is normal for us. We are super-"_

 _"Nope. Right now, we are Damon and Bonnie. And we can't use our abnormal, super human abilities to get through this."_

 _"So... what the hell am I supposed to do next time, Bon?"_

 _"I don't know knock on my door maybe? Call my phone? Normal people things, Damon."_

 _He looked at her like she was speaking Martian. The concept of normalcy meant nothing to him, except that he was above it. He looked on as she sat in place, holding her upper tummy region. "You know, I brought some tea, for that. I hear it helps. And some lollipops."_

 _"Lollipops?"_

 _"Yeah. Apparently, preggies live on these?"_

 _"Preggies?" She grinned dimly, then shook her head and rolled her eyes._

 _"Yeah, well, I've seen the term used online." He started talking about it, with some interest she was intrigued by. "Some blog sites, I guess. But, what was interesting... is morning sickness, can actually last all day. Making it all day sickness. Slight things can affect it, like the smell of certain foods. Raw meat, spices, and herbs. And things like perfumes, soaps, and certain lotions."_

 _"Damon, I'd rather not think about any of it right now. I'm reliving four and a half months of morning sickness, in the last two days. Can we just... avoid talking about smells." She stood up, and walked towards the door, and he was two centimeters on her tail._

 _"The best thing, I read, that you can do, is just, let nature take its course, and throw up to get it over with. And you'll feel better right away."_

 _"I'm don't do... vomit." Bonnie felt a warm sensation in her stomach, and again, she swallowed it._

 _"You've really shouldn't do that, Bon Bon."_

 _"Damon, I'm fine. Just... need a glass of water._

 _"Sure. But you should know that-"_

 _"Oh god, what's that smell?" She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the small waste bin._

 _"Oh, I meant to tell you, that I opened your fridge when I got here, because I was hungry. And you had some leftovers from before the trip. Old tuna and some type of Greek and feta cheese salad, it reaked. So, I threw them out and cleaned the fridge, but-"_

 _"Bwaaah." Bonnie gagged, several times until a literal ounce of stomach fluid came up her throat._

 _He watched her silently, as she clenched the basket, squeezing her eyes shut. "The smell, just kind of stuck, I guess. I didn't want to open all the windows, because the construction outside was pretty loud." He stood in the doorway, and watched her sit on the top of the toilet with a small waste basket in her hands. He thought to move near her, but her head was in the inside of the trash can. Bonnie looked up and saw him in literal frozen stance, with wide eyes. She could tell he was sympathizing with her, but afraid to move to close. "Should I go make that tea?"_

 _She nodded her head, while he reached for the small basket. She handed it to him, and thanked him. When he left the bathroom, she shut the door and rinsed her mouth out. Cold water splashed her face from the palm of her hands, and she watched the droplets of water fall from her chin when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. And at that point she'd realized she'd needed a cold shower. Bonnie stripped her clothes, and looked down at her body. Her stomach was complimenting a little bump, that you could only see if she was naked. Or if you were Damon, and you noticed her body like it was your second nature. A year ago, he priced her spreading hips, and thicker thighs. He noticed her plumper breasts, still small, but just fuller._

 _A week ago, Bonnie just thought she'd gained some weight._

 _Bonnie stare for longer than a little bit, before turning the shower water on. Slowly she stepped in, hoping that by the time she was done, the smell in her apartment would have drifted into the dense atmosphere, and seeped into the walls, and window seals, and door cracks, until it disappeared._

 _She stood quietly, and meditated her thoughts to the corners of her mind. The water hit her body like a symphonic melody to her skin. She lost herself in her thoughts. It took Damon opening the door, after knocking for several minutes, and her not answering that she was torn out of her deep mind space._

 _"Bon... Bonnie!" She snapped out of it, and his voice sprouted from nowhere. "Bonnie?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"It's been twenty minutes. I tried knocking and you didn't hear." He spoke from the barely cracked door trying to respect her privacy. "You're tea is done. Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Sorry." She shut the water off. "Can you hand me a towel?"_

 _"Sure. But, I don't want to intrude on you-"_

 _"It's okay, Damon." She smiled inside of the shower, knowing he was trying really hard. And understanding how hard it must've been on him to be patient. He grabbed a towel from her hallway closet, and opened the door to see her silhouette through the shower, plexiglass._

 _Her teeny belly, was slightly bigger, than he remembers it three days ago. "Here." He waited for her to slide the shower door open, and he handed her the towel turning his head._

 _"When did you become such a gentleman? Just a year ago, I couldn't keep you away from my blood." She joked. He was speechless, and not for nothing, he remembered exactly what his hunger did to him, when it came to her, and how much he couldn't keep himself away from her blood._

 _"Let's just say... It's not easy." He headed towards the door to give her privacy._

 _Bonnie wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed his hand as he headed to walk out the door. "Damon?" He shut his eyes, feeling her skin against his. There was too much power in the slightest touch between them. She saw his jaws clench, and the veins in his temples darkened, with the rush of blood. And when his jaw clenched, she felt him fight the urge to vamp out on her. "Oh... sorry." She dropped his hand, and held her towel._

 _"It's okay." Still facing the door and not her, he calmed himself down. "You need anything else?"_

 _"I was just going to say, thanks. You could've literally busted in my place two days ago, and you gave me space. And not for nothing. I was exhausted. I couldn't face anything, but sleep." He turned towards her slowly, and kept the sincerest tone, and face, before speaking to her._

 _"Bonnie, you wanted space, and rest. And as the mother of our child, as long as you're not in danger, I will never second guess your need for that. Your body is doing something, that I will never comprehend. And I will do everything humanly and super humanly possible, to make sure you get what you need." His lips found her forehead, and he kissed her endearingly. Then he quietly closed the door, after leaving her, and giving her privacy. Bonnie remained speechless. His lips were imprinted into her brain, and his kisses, never left her memories. She felt her heartbeat speed up, the moment he left the bathroom._

 ** _oOo_**

 _"What can I get you guys today?" Lucy asked her customers as she worked the morning shift at the Grille. It was near three in the afternoon now, and she was off in one more hour. Being stable in Mystic Falls meant having security. The job at the Grille paid well on tips, and she managed to gain favor since she returned from Italy, because she was dependable, and fast. It did help that she was a witch, and used closet magic to help her. Her regular customers, came frequently and requested her. She had a friendly voice, and a pretty face, that the clientele had become accustomed to._

 _"Can we have the lunch special for two?"_

 _"Sure thing. Steak, chicken, or pasta?"_

 _"Chicken."_

 _"Soup, salad, or bread?"_

 _"Uhh," the guy looked at the girl, and she gave an answer._

 _"Can we have the House salad?"_

 _"Of course. And drinks? This way I can get them out while you wait for your food?"_

 _"Oh... I'll take a White Zin." The girl said._

 _"And I'll have a whatever domestic beer you have on tap. I'm not picky. Surprise me."_

 _"Okay, I'll just need an ID check on you both." As the two young people reached for their identification, Lucy spotted a familiar face walk into the bar. It was Tyler, with a woman she'd never seen before. They made eye contact for mere seconds, and smiled, before he found a seat. She looked at both ID's of her customers, before heading off. "Okay. Thanks much. I'll have those drinks right out." She walked to the back of the bar to grab the drinks, and Tyler walked over to the bar, glancing at the menu. He noticed something was different about her. She was, suddenly, protected by a unique smell. Her blood, as a witch, was always very potent, and powerful. But today, it was... coveted in some way._

 _"Hey, Luce?" He tried to see what the difference was._

 _"Ty. Surprised to see you here." She stood right in front of him at the bar, almost nose to nose, smiling, like she always did. So open and free._

 _"Yeah, I know. I was supposed head back to New York for a while. But, I was propositioned, to have a place on Mayor Whitmore's campaign. And the idea of politics, has always been close to home for me. Especially since, both of my parents were once mayors of this town." Lucy's smell was pushing him a few feet away from her. It didn't smell bad, it was just a warning, to not be so close to her. And as a wolf, he had a very distinct nose for certain smells._

 _"That's great. I think, you'd be great to reach out to the youth. You coaching is huge. But when you said you were heading to New York for that other job offer, I thought for sure we lost you to the City." She grinned._

 _"I don't know. Something is keeping me here, just a little bit longer. Maybe it'll make sense one, day maybe it won't. But... I haven't made a choice. New York will open so many opportunities for me, both financially, and professionally. The job offers are amazing." He turned to look at he woman he walked in with, and paused._

 _"She... the reason you want to stay?"_

 _"No. She is just, a friend of mine that told me about Mayor Whitmore's campaign. She's Gale Whitmore. The mayor's niece."_

 _"Oh." Lucy didn't say much, because the woman was Tyler's age, and very attractive. She knew Tyler was single, but she also knew he and Caroline had a weird relationship. "Well, can I get you anything to drink?"_

 _"Sure. Gin and Tonics."_

 _He paused, when she paused, and looked at him curiously. "So, this isn't a business lunch?"_

 _"Well... business these days, huh?" He shot an uncertain smile, and she widened her eyes, because she didn't know any natural way to take it. Then she said without hesitation. "Coming right up." Tyler walked away, and headed back to the table with the young woman, who'd been smiling as he approached. He then sat on the same side as her, and there was hardly space between them. Lucy began speaking quietly to herself. "She's cute. But she's got nothing on Care." She then snapped a picture with her cell phone, and sent it to Bonnie with the caption,_ _ **happening**_ _ **as we speak.**_

 _Lucy wasn't one for gossip. But she would only share this info with her cousin, for an opinion. And since they both knew Caroline had feelings for Tyler, which she rarely acknowledged due to Stefan, being her ex. And due to her twins Lizzie and Josie, they tried to get her to be honest about her feelings. But, life had been very hectic lately, and everyone was busy planning Sarah and Matt's wedding._

 _Lucy waited patiently, for a reply. In the meantime she received a call, from Stefan._

 _"Hello, Mr."_

 _"Hey, I'm still picking you up, at five right?"_

 _"I'm actually not off at five. It's four today. I promise, no overtime today. It's pretty dead in here. No offense." She laughed._

 _"L-O-L! None taken." He smirked. "So, listen... about the last night on the island..."_

 _"Yes, Stefan?"_

 _"You've been avoiding talking about it. Are we going to talk about it today?"_

 _"Stefan, you bit me. It's fine."_

 _"I didn't just bite you, Lucy. I drank from you, and I almost couldn't stop myself." He spoke, like he was concerned, if her mind was in the right place or not. "Lu, I... think I hurt you, and your not speaking on it."_

 _"Stefan, I'm fine. It was something I asked you to do."_

 _"I marked you Lu. You asked me to mark you. And I think you regret it."_

 _She stood quietly watching Tyler walk back to her, and she knew he could hear better than most humans. "I can't talk about it right now, Stef."_

 _"Lu..."_

 _"Stef, I gotta go." She hung up in his face, and smiled, to keep Tyler from hearing her. "Hey, Ty... what's up? Need something else?"_

 _"Uhh, I was going to ask for the manager's special menu. The one you don't keep at the tables."_

 _"Sure." She turned to get the menu, and Tyler noticed something different about her from the moment he walked in. He gave her a funny look, and she smirked. "What Ty? Do I have something on my face, or...?"_

 _"No, no. It's just, I knew something was different about you when I walked in. And, I couldn't place it, but it was strong." She gave him a strange look and he hunched his shoulders, as to tell her she didn't have to hide it._

 _"What, Ty?"_

 _"Salvatore blood, is surely strong, and potent. I smell it in Bonnie, every time I'm near her. I smelled it in Elena, and Caroline. But you... this is different."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"How did I not see it? You and Stefan?" He smiled._

 _"Stefan, what? Who?" She started to laugh. "Pft. Good killin' me Ty."_

 _"Okay. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Caroline. But does Bonnie know?"_

 _"Nobody knows Tyler. Damon, Bonnie, Caroline. No one. And within good reason. It complicates things."_

 _"Fine." He thought hard for a few seconds. "So, tell me something then..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"All those times Caroline and I hung out, she wasn't hung up on Stefan?"_

 _"Ty... Caroline's been over Stefan, since before they broke up." Lucy laughed, and nodded her head. "Yeap!"_

 _"Hmm." He looked back at his, 'business lunch' then back at Lucy. "Secret for a secret?"_

 _"Hmm, well, I guess it depends on how good that tip is bruh."_

 _"Okay, Luce. I got you girl." He shook his head realizing he sounded awkward. "Did I say it, right?"_

 _"It's, I gotchu gurl." And she did a head nod, and pounded his knuckles. "Literally Tyler, I'm not some cool sixteen year old. You guys gotta stop looking at me like I'm with the shit. Because, I'm not. I'm a loner, with too much time on my hand to watch movies, and thinks I know what I'm talking about."_

 _"Whew. I feel like such a dork around you." Both of them laughed, and he wiped the pretend sweat from his head, and headed back to his business meeting._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Earlier that morning, Caroline, Stefan and Ric had met together, with some city officials about proceeding forward with the building of the school. So, many city sign offs had to be made, that it took months to get everything in order, and building could commence. But, today was the final meeting with the city. Matt was on his honeymoon, but video conferenced in while Sarah was asleep, as they were on a time difference._

 _Now, in he latter part of the afternoon, Ric and Caroline were able to discuss their plans for the twins, and the school, over dinner._

 _"Girls, please clean up your play area. It's almost time for dinner."_

 _"Hey, I was thinking... since I'm here permanently now, maybe we can split custody."_

 _Caroline paused in shock. Ric had decided once Caroline came back to Mystic Falls, that he'd take sole custody of the twins, and offer her special visitations, while he stayed in Texas. They got along well enough for her to see them often, but a lot of the time, she relied on him when she was trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, and what she and Stefan were doing. And when she came back to Mystic Falls, she took a break from the news room, to help the gang save Mystic Falls, and after life being nearly cut in half, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her kids. She decided to support Ric's desire to open a school, and be a full time mom, while Ric worked on his plans._

 _The reason for this, was because she realized how important it was to be a mother to them, while she still had them. She was a vampire, and they were human. So, she wanted to work as a teacher at the school for the gifted children. And her wanting to have more children wasn't going to happen, so she had to enjoy the two she had, as much as she could._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. You've actually had the kids more than I have lately. You're getting them really involved in tumbling. I've been so busy with the school, I just hate you to feel like, on paper, you don't have as many rights as I do."_

 _"Wow. Ric. That means a lot to me. I know I'm not their biological mother, but-" he stopped her._

 _"Caroline, you are their mother." He assured her. "And you're a damn good mother." He rubbed her shoulders, while she grabbed silverware._

 _"Thank you, Ric. This, is awesome." They'd shared a moment for mere seconds, where they looked into each other's eyes, and saw something other than friendship. It was a moment between them, that rarely happened. Once in a while, they shared a moment, and it was always horrible timing, and interrupted. The two girls walked into the kitchen, and stood still until they were noticed. Caroline jumped backwards, and grinned awkwardly. "Girls, remember what mommy told you about speaking before entering a room where mommy and daddy are having grown up conversations?"_

 _"Were you gonna kiss daddy?"_

 _"No. Lizzie, where did you hear that?"_

 _Lizzie started to sing. "Two little lovebirds, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"_

 _"Whoa. No. No. Where did you hear that?"_

 _"School. That's what they say if you like each other."_

 _"Kindergarten? Really? You don't even know how to spell..." Caroline said._

 _"That songs been around for decades Caroline." Ric caught a side eye from Caroline and they both slightly grinned. "Girls, why don't you go wash your hands."_

 _"Okay, daddy."_

 _Caroline backed away from, Ric and the two of them knew they had to address the situation. "Well, that was awkward. And it's happened more than once."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Listen, it's been a long year. My break up with Judith. Your break up with Stefan... we just hit vulnerable moments. But we both know, we aren't compatible. We've been down this road before."_

 _"I know, I'm not sure why my mind is playing tricks on me. But, it's kind of funny."_

 _"What?" He asked sitting plates on Caroline table._

 _"Well, we've come pretty far. And the school is finally on track to be built. The girls will have a place to safely practice, and feel normal."_

 _"Your friend reached out to about his daughter the other day." Caroline squinted her eyes confused._

 _"Friend?"_

 _"Yes, the man who donated some money to the school. I have no idea what to call him."_

 _"Oh Klaus? He's more of a friend of Stefan. He reached out about his daughter?"_

 _"Yes. Sending her to school here. He also told me that they've heard about the school in New Orleans and that several other questions about student space has been asked of us?"_

 _"What! This is great! We already have potential students? Lizzie and Josie will have friends, like them. I can't believe it. This is great. I... was so afraid they'd grow up feeling isolated."_

 _"Well, we made sure we gave them as much of a normal life as we could. It's time we start allowing them to see that even though they are normal, it's okay to be gifted, too." Caroline tossed her arms around Ric's neck, and smiled into his shoulder. Her excitement wasn't lost on two little girls wondering back in the room._

 _"Mommy, mommy!" They ran to her._

 _"Girls! It looks like we'll finally be able to give you guys a future, and I connection to your roots." They sat their girls down to the table and tried to minimally explain what they believed the girls would understand. Two little kids, with the opportunity to grow up, and feel normal, is a life they were never sure on how to give._

 ** _..._**

 _Damon got Bonnie out of the apartment, and left her windows opened, most of the day. They'd eaten out and even drove around to several doctors Damon had done research on. When they believed they'd found their choice. Bonnie set up everything with the clinic so they could start being seen. Damon almost compelled the doctor to see her that day, but Bonnie had to stop him. They got an appointment for the next week, and Bonnie was fully prepared to wait a week._

 _Damon on the other hand, had no idea what to do, or what expect. He wanted to know everything now. So, to keep him satisfied, Bonnie let him choose what they did for the day._

 _And, of all the things, he wanted to go shopping. The problem was he wanted more than could fit on his Camaro. When they arrived back to Bonnie's place, she was relieved to know the smell of tuna and Greek and feta cheese salad from the fridge was finally gone. She still had nausea, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to get rid of it easily._

 _Damon carried in bags of baby clothes, and diapers. Bonnie carried other bags of hygienic essentials. "Where should I put all of these clothes?"_

 _"I should make space in my dresser, and my closet."_

 _"How will you do that? It would require you to get rid of some of your clothes, and you shouldn't have to do that."_

 _Her eyes glanced at him as she tilted her head. "Damon, I won't fit any of them soon. I'm fine with giving my space to the baby."_

 _"And your clothes?"_

 _"I don't know, donations, boxes... whatever."_

 _"Bon?" He squared his jaw at her, along with his brows. "Let's be realistic. You'll need your clothes after you have the baby. I mean maybe not those dresses you brought back from Italy." She grinned at him, and his notable seriousness, and disdain for those little dresses. "Other than that, there's gotta be a way to make space."_

 _"This is a one bedroom apartment Damon. It's no big deal."_

 _"Exactly. This space is too small. How can you have a baby here? Where will the baby crawl, and sleep?"_

 _"Damon, the baby won't crawl for a while, and she or he can sleep with me. Or a crib."_

 _"Well, the risks of a baby sleeping with you, could lead to accidental suffocation although the risks of SIDS is higher in a crib, but, we can take turns waking up and checking on her. I mean, I don't mind. I don't even have to sleep all that much-"_

 _"We?"_

 _"Yes. We. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'll, come and stay here as much as you'll let me. I can sleep on the couch. But, I'm not going to let you do this alone."_

 _It was still all coming together for Bonnie, slowly. She was fully aware that motherhood had a lot in store for her. But she didn't take into consideration all of the alterations Damon was willing to make for both her and their child. "Damon, this apartment is tiny for three people."_

 _"No it's not. I don't need to bring my closet here. I can go home everyday, and do what I have to do. Or..."_

 _"Or?"_

 _"There other options?" He said cautiously. Both still holding tons of bags in their hands._

 _"Like?"_

 _"Like you can make a tiny corner of space in your closet for my things, or... you can move in to the boarding house." She noticed his hesitancy, because he was afraid of her reaction. "These are suggestions, and I'm okay with whatever you want."_

 _"Ooohhh." She dropped bags onto the couch, of the living room set he bought her a while back, and then she sat on the couch, knees to elbows and looked at him. "Damon, this might be something I have to think about. We... are in a weird place. Not bad. Just... idle, and in between friendship and co-parenting. I just don't want us to get into a place, that we... get sick of each other." She then looked at the ground out of guilt._

 _"Bon, I can only do what you allow me. But, if you don't allow me... then..."_

 _Bonnie stopped looking at he ground, and looked up at him. "Damon, why did you wait an entire year, to tell me?"_

 _He recognized her tone. It was the tone she spoke in when she was disappointed, but she knew her disappointment in him, wasn't any deeper than his disappointment in himself. "I don't know."_

 _"Damon... we had sex twice since you found out you were human, or half human? I'm so confused. Why wouldn't you think to say hey... let's wear a condom, or by the way, I'm human Bonnie?"_

 _"It's not that simple. I didn't think I could produce viable sperm. And... For a few months I was confused about it. I'd only told Stefan. Then, the fact that you left after the Caribbean and went to Italy, I felt betrayed by you. Because, you left me."_

 _"I didn't leave you. And for the record, you and Elena had just broken up. Enzo and I had just broken up. It was not the best head space to make a decision, on what we were."_

 _"Well, it took a little while to realize that. But why instead did we both start seeing other people?"_

 _"How can you ask me a question, I don't have an answer to? I was about to brake up with Jake. And I was open to things, between you and I Damon. And you left again."_

 _"I had to." He said defensively. "Enzo attacked you. He deserved what he got."_

 _Bonnie thought to ask what happened between Damon and Enzo. But she knew the two of them always got sidetracked when it came to dealing with one another, and whatever kept happening between them. "Damon, you didn't have to. Enzo would've lived with the guilt of what he did. And he and I would never speak again."_

 _"No. That's not how it works. He attacked you and I went and did what I had to do. And then I come back, and you and Jake are-"_

 _Bonnie's eyes watered. "What? Happy? In love? Did you forget, I was unaware, the entire time of what he was doing? All I could feel was his presence, in your absence. And he knew, from the moment you left, that I was pregnant. I had no idea. So, what you saw, was me being blissfully unaware."_

 _"I'm not trying to make you remember."_

 _"It doesn't matter, Damon. I can't forget."_

 _"Bon," he moved towards her and kneeled before her on the ground. "The point is... I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, ever again. I'm here." He looked her in the eyes. "I think you and I waste a lot of time, bickering about things we both know we can't change. It's a problem and a stubborn quality this relationship suffers from." He grabbed her face, and smiled for a second, then shook his head. "We are not going to move forward this way. You and I have a baby that we are going to swallow our pride for. Because, she is worth it. And you are worth it."_

 _Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously, and tried to be as casual as possible. She wanted to say something to him because she felt it was necessary. "Damon, I went to Italy, because of you."_

 _"Me?" He was caught off guard by his own shock. "Why?"_

 _"We were too... too connected. And I couldn't control my magic, and what happened every time we're were alone with each other. It was more powerful than me. I thought I would hurt someone. I thought I could hurt you."_

 _"You couldn't have hurt me. I wouldn't let that happen."_

 _"It was one of the hardest decisions of my life." She looked at him, and looked away, to his hands. "Leaving you was hard."_

 _"You leaving me, was hard on me too." He used his hands, and wrapped them around hers, holding them. She felt his warmth again. His warm flesh and his protectiveness. The feel of his skin on hers was a feeling that couldn't be calmed easily._

 _"God. You're... really human. I- I can't help but to think, it means, that I am full human now. I haven't felt my vampirism in so long. And my fangs... I don't believe they exist anymore."_

 _"I still smell it inside of you. Your blood, still has my blood. You're still sired to me." The words, hugged Bonnie's insides. "But I don't feel Elena anymore. And that is because, when I took your essence, and your blood, and bonded myself to you, it broke my connection to her. Somehow."_

 _"That's impossible. Isn't it?"_

 _"No, Bonnie, when I became half human, it connected us, only to each other. So, I can feel everything inside of you. When you figured out about Jake, I put everything together. He knew, our child was the final piece to our bond. So, he blocked you from knowing, because, he knew I'd feel it, and come right back. And, then, four months later... when I made love to you Bonnie..." he paused, because even thinking about making love to her was a powerful feeling._

 _"I felt it too. It was really... deep and powerful." She cried. There was this unexplainable, link between us. It was like I was inside of you. I- I don't know how to explain it."_

 _"You don't have to because I understand already what you feel. I'm inside of you Bonnie. And like it or not, we are literally, bonded. Our spirits our connected. They've found each other, and they are not letting go. You said it yourself, we are soul mates. I'm your spiritual anchor. So, for two days I came and left while you slept, and fought nausea. Standing outside of the door or the window, feeling your heartbeat, feeling the baby's, and hearing you breath. And I felt like I was siting next to you." He moved closer to her, and wiped her tears. She felt his skin, like he was surreal. They were spiritually bound. Her head fell into his body, until he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"We can never get rid of each other now. Can we?" She wanted to find humor in the situation._

 _"Not a chance. The little girl inside of you, is not going to ever let that happen."_

 _"You keep saying little girl. You can't possibly know that."_

 _"No. I do." He whispered in her ear. "I can feel it. I'm already very connected to her. She's a really strong little girl. And she survived four months, of Jake trying to harness her magic. For four months, she was protecting your link to me, and protecting you."_

 _"You trying to tell me she's a witch too?" Bonnie looked up and smiled, while crying more._

 _"Yeah. She's a witch too." He smiled. "But, she's more than that."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't really understand it. But she's definitely special. She's definitely a Bennett." He smiled. Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. His arms wrapped around her, gently. "So, what do you say, make some space for me, here? Or come to the boardinghouse?"_

 _"You bought me all this furniture last year... and it's really kind of isolated from the group. I think it's best to be here, since we haven't told anyone but Lucy and Stefan about the baby."_

 _"Fair enough." Damon removed Bonnie from the couch, lifted her, and took her to the bedroom so she could get comfortable. He removed her flats, one by one, placing them to the side. And continued talking to her while doing so. "How's your nausea?"_

 _"Still there. Not as torturous as this morning, but still there, like an annoying mosquito." He removed her knitted sweater, and walked to her closet to hang it up. She had a walk in closet, so he turned in small circles, looking for a good spot to start his campaign for space. He saw a spot on the top tier of shelf. That's when he noticed Bonnie had a chair in her closet._

 _"What's this chair for?"_

 _"I can't reach the top tier, where I put my shoes. So I have to use the chair."_

 _Damon laughed to himself. He knew he could use the top tier to hang his clothes, since he had no issues reaching it. That's where she hung her sweaters, jackets, and dress shirts. He scooted her things over, realizing she was so organized, that she had plenty of space for some of his clothes. So, he decided to use her closet in the same way she had. His jackets and shirts up top, and his pants at the bottom. He removed his jacket, and hung it up._

 _She listened to him shuffle around a bit with the hangers. She just listened, and felt her body getting tired. Damon walked out of her closet shirtless, and without shoes and socks. Just his pants, hanging low on his waist. Her eyes were low, and she didn't complain once, about his naked torso. "If you want to take a nap, I'll make us some dinner."_

 _But she was already sleeping, by the time he finished his sentence. He felt her exhaustion and fatigue all day. He stare at her sleep a few minutes. Then he went to make something for them to eat. When he was finished, he walked back towards the room where she'd been asleep. Something told him to walk to her and feel her stomach. He lifted her shirt, and put his two large hands to her skin._

 _He felt the most beautiful thing. Life inside of her. He also felt her he need for his blood. She hadn't had it for four days. And though his need for her blood was growing, he'd continue to fight it for as long as he had to. He pulled away and frowned, noticing she was awake. "I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For wanting your blood."_

 _"How can you apologize. It's kind of how we are supposed to exist. Living on the other, because of our bond. It's not the hunger you need, it's what my blood does for you, and us, that you crave. But it's okay Damon. Don't apologize."_

 _"I can control it."_

 _"I know. But, I can't." Bonnie realized the reason Damon could control it, is because he was satisfied on her needs, and if he gave her what she needed he was fine. He bit into his wrist, and Bonnie grabbed it, without question, and drank from him. Watching her deep need, allowed him to find solace in his need. Bonnie hungered to the point, it made Damon feel weak for a few minutes afterward. "Jake, used that spell to block our connection, because he couldn't break it. You think anything can ever sever our bond?" She asked, wiping the blood from her lips._

 _"No."_

 _"You say that, without any doubt or explanations?"_

 _He put his hand on her belly. "Absolutely. As long as she has a say," referring to their baby, "our bond will never be broken. She binds us, somehow. It's like, she was the final seal in our connection. Which is why your body changed a year ago. Why I changed a year ago. It was all the preparation for this pregnancy."_

 _Bonnie smiled. "My little hero. I can't wait to meet her." Damon leaned forward, and kissed her stomach._

 _"She can't wait to meet you either." He whispered._

 **Present Day**

"Hey sweet girl. You remember me?" Jake asked looking in the backseat of the car, from the rear view. The little girl was sitting in a seatbelt, no car seat, with her mommy's head resting on her lap. "I know it's been a while. But I was there when you were born. I've been there everyday since. You know, I'm the one in your dreams."

 _Nightmares._

She thought.

"Who am Faith?"

"Boogie man." She whispered. The twinkle in his eyes literally flowed in amusement.

"Boogie man? Really? That's not very nice." He grinned. "You know why I'm here sweetie?"

She nodded her head yes. Her fear trembled through her fingertips, forcing her to reach for her mommy's hand, and squeezed.

"Good. So, you know, you can't use magic on me. And we shouldn't have any problems."

Faith closed her eyes tight, and reached out for the only man who she trusted. Her mind was her strongest weapon.

Jake, kept his eyes on the road, and drove... farther and farther away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Plz review!**


	18. Lucy (Constraint)

**Eternal**

 **Chapter 18- Lucy (Constraint)**

 **R-M**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lucy made it to the boarding house with Chance. Stefan was still nowhere to be found. Damon left, and there was a strange smell in the atmosphere, as Lucy arrived in Bonnie's SUV, since that is where chances car seat was. Damon followed her to make sure she and Chance got there safely. Lucy still settled on a distinctness in the atmosphere. A smell she familiarized herself with from afar. A smell she'd come across before as she was a gypsy of the world.

 _ **Nerium**_.

Or Nerium Oleander. A rare breed not commonly grown in American greenhouses, because ingesting the breed was poisonous to the human lungs, and said to kill its victims.

However, supernatural, which don't have typical human physiology, have stronger systems. So, it can disable their powers, or magic for a temporary time, and place them in hallucinogenic sleep spells.

Lucy put a powerful barrier around she and Chance, and walked through the front door of the mansion. "Caroline!" She called out. The house was still, and she didn't hear the ruckus she'd heard earlier. "Where the hell is everyone?" She asked herself. "Anybody here? Ric! Care! Sare! Matt! Stefan!" She ran upstairs, to a room. She knew there was an extra crib there for chance. When she made it up there, she saw Genevieve, Lizzie, and Josie. Girls... where is your mommy?"

"She took a nap. She was tired." Lizzie mumbled, not feeling herself.

"We came up stairs with Genni, because she fell asleep on the stroller walk. So, we laid her in Chance's crib. Because dad was in here waiting for Uncle Damon to come back." Josie spoke softly. She usually wasn't the outspoken one, Lizzie was. But Lizzie decided to speak less, because her mouth kept getting her in trouble today.

"Uncle Damon, won't be back, for a while."

"What about uncle Stefan?"

She knew Stefan left, but forgot he hadn't made it back. "Uhh, they had to do something very important." Lucy whispered trying to keep from waking Genevieve, as Chance too, was getting tired.

"We can lay him with Genni when he falls asleep, if you want."

"Great, can you both keep an eye on Chance for a little while too? And whatever you do, don't leave this room, okay?"

"Okay Ms. Lucy."

"When I leave, I want you two to spell the door shut, and don't let anyone in, unless you have proof it's a grown up you trust."

"We aren't allowed to use magic today. Mommy and daddy said, it's a special day, and if we ruin it, by misusing magic, we won't get to celebrate our birthday."

"It's an Emergancy. Okay. I will take the blame." Lucy now wondered where Alaric had disappeared to.

"Mom always makes me promise I won't let Lizzie get into trouble. So, maybe I'll spell the door."

"Good girl Josie. And if mommy asked why you did, tell her that Ms. Lucy made you. That why I'll get in trouble and not you. Okay?"

"Okay." They spoke in unison, detecting something was wrong in this situation.

 **Past**

 _The summer was proving to be sweltering this year. For three days in a row, it was over a hundred degrees outside. Damon thought to attribute it to Bonnie's pregnancy. Maybe she was the reason it was so hot. Although, she usually was connected to severe rain, wind, thunder, and lightening. He'd never heard of a witch being able to control the heat._

 _She lay at two am, tossing and turning, while he slept on her couch. Listening to her restlessness, made him want to help however he could, knowing how miserable she was. The AC went out three days ago. The day the heat hit a hundred. The landlord, hadn't had it scheduled to be fixed, until the following week, when his repair guy would be back in town._

 _Damon ordered the part two days ago, and was waiting for it to come in, so he could fix it himself. He lay on her sofa, listening to her shuffled her bed sheets, with her feet. Kicking and moving then around. He stood up, and walked to her bedroom knocking with the knuckle of his middle finger. "Bon...?"_

 _She tried to feign her sleep state. Forgetting how well he was in tuned with her._

 _"I know you're awake." He stood, grinning into the door frame at her stubbornness. "May I come in? I have ice water?"_

 _She took a few seconds before answering. "Yes." He opened the door, and walked into her dark room. It was near pitch black, but he could see her through a tiny slither of sat up, and with irritation towards her hair, which wouldn't cooperate, she pushed it out of her face, for the tenth time in five minutes. He handed her the water, and she was so thirst stricken, he could hear her deep gulps go down her throats and into her stomach. She drank half the glass, and held it to him. "Want some?"_

 _"No. That's for you."_

 _"Oh, thank you." She drank the rest without hesitation. It helped a little but, her body was still over heated. "It's pretty miserable, this heat. I tried opening the window, but, humidity just settled in here."_

 _"I could, lay with you, and regulate my body temperature to cold."_

 _"Damon you don't have to-"_

 _"Bon Bon, you're miserable." He touched her moist skin, by rubbing his index finger down her shoulder, then rubbed the precipitation together between his index finger and thumb. You're internal body is at a hundred degrees, nearing one-o-one. The same as the outside temperature right now."_

 _"You sayin' I'm responsible for this... heat?"_

 _"I don't know, but your body is reacting to it very ironically."_

 _"True, but Damon... we can't use our super human abilities to have a baby. At the end of the day, we have to do what normal people do. Because magic won't help me to deliver her. Or carry her. It's a disadvantage, because we are going to handicap our natural parenting abilities."_

 _"Bon, I get it... you want her to be strong. And you want us to be strong. But, we can cheat sometimes. It's who we are. We are supernatural. Now, you are burning up. Let me, help you, the only way I know how."_

 _"What if she's not a vampire Damon? We can't just get comfortable with this, unfair advantage, if she's going to be absolutely normal."_

 _He knew why Bonnie wanted to avoid using magic. But, he couldn't help but to think, her struggle was harder, because she was a witch. And that her maternal symptoms were heightened because of her supernatural blood._

 _"Cliché pregnancy symptom number three. Over heated body temperature." He looked at her through the darkened room. "Although, fever is uncommon at five months of pregnancy. That's a first trimester symptom." He grabbed her hands, "You're hands are getting hotter. It's the Bennett blood. You're irritation to the heat is effecting your own blood. Most women don't just get a fever in hot temperatures. You're hot temperature is creating the heat. Which means half of Mystic Falls is melting." He joked._

 _"I just hate to put you in some weird position," he stood her up while she continued to speak, "having to cater to my..." she paused when she felt him pulling her shirt over her head, "discomforts." The room may have been dark and stiff from heat, but she felt the air hit her breasts, as he freed them from her tank top. Bonnie immediately put her arm over her bare chest. He turned their bodies so that he was closest to the bed, with his back facing it. He removed her arms from her breast, and pulled her body right to his, and breast to chest._

 _Bonnie felt so, small next to him. She felt young, and abashed. She remembers him distinctfully from her high school days. The older guy, with more experience than she could handle. Some awkward emotions were going through her right now. Granted they'd had sex already, fought like a married couple, and were going to co-parent a baby. But there was a newness to this friendship that made her feel, like the young girl she was when she met him._

 _Damon wrapped one arm around her, and moved her body, in sync with his, until they were lying on the bed. Her body on top of his, feeling so much of his skin next to hers. He hadn't had cold skin. Not yet. His skin, matched hers until he found the moment to change it. It wasn't until they were in the most comfortable position to lay, that she felt his temperature change, as he wrapped his arms around her. He cooled rapidly, and he felt her exhale into his chest. Bonnie wrapped her arms upward, from underneath his, and grabbed the back of his shoulders. She lay her head on his chest, and they held each other, making her body cool off. His body became very cold underneath her for about five minutes, to cool her down. Then he regulated it, to a regular cool temperature._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Better. Thank you."_

 _"That's what I'm here for."_

 _They lay for a while, Bonnie not sleeping out of nervousness. Damon just feeling the two heartbeats on top of his. His protective arms loosened a little. He used his hands to rub her back. Bonnie squeezed him tighter. "Oh my God. That feels really good, Damon." He needed her flesh, and in between gently rubbed the skin of her back. He felt her squeeze him harder. And she squeezed him, until she fell asleep. Damon held onto her the rest of the night._

 ** _oOo_**

 _Stefan walked through the manor, when he caught Damon coming in around noon. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you since last night."_

 _"Uh, Bonnie wasn't feeling well, so... I stayed to keep an eye on her."_

 _"Oh. That's not good. How is Bonnie?" Stefan was one of two people who knew she was pregnant._

 _"Good." Damon said hesitantly._

 _"Well, is the baby okay? What was wrong?"_

 _"Oh, oh... yeah, she had a fever. And her AC is broken."_

 _"Well, it has pretty hot lately. You should've brought her here. No outside temperature is penetrating these walls. Besides, there's more space."_

 _"Yeah, she just isn't ready to tell anyone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, she's afraid, it'll make everyone baby her. She doesn't want to be babied. Plus, it requires us telling everyone, what happened between us, and-"_

 _"And it happened. So what. I know she didn't want to take away from Matt and Sarah, but the money moon is over. And, I think you should just, do it."_

 _"She doesn't want to take away from Caroline tonight."_

 _"That's right. You will both be there tonight, right?"_

 _"Yeah. It's Caroline's birthday. You think Bonnie would miss this?"_

 _"No. but when everyone asked why Bonnie isn't drinking, I hope you've thought about what to say."_

 _"Bonnie said she already spoke to Lucy." Damon noticed Stefan's eyes wide when he mentioned Lucy. "Speaking of Lucy... what's going on there?"_

 _"Nothing. Why?"_

 _"I mean, you do that stupid eyebrow thing, anytime anyone says Lucy's name." Damon raised an eyebrow, at his younger other, who did it again, at the mention of her name. "You see. That stupid thing."_

 _"Stupid thing?" Stefan asked, walking towards his brother._

 _"Yeah, that stupid curious look. Like you have to be a part of any Lucy mentioning." Stefan did it again, unaware of it. "There it goes again, baby brother. You might want to get that checked out." Damon laughed. "Anything you need to tell me?"_

 _"No." Stefan hit Damon's shoulder. "Anything you need to tell me?"_

 _"About?"_

 _"You've been gone since ten last night. You were at Bonnie's for over twelve hours?"_

 _Damon grinned, like he had nothing to prove. "Serious, right now?"_

 _"Yeah. Detective Damon... you're not the only one who can interrogate."_

 _"Bonnie and I have a reason to spend extra time together. In case you forgot." He walked away, and headed up to his room, not looking back. Stefan watched his brother walk away, like he'd been in a good mood. Damon was rarely in a good mood._

 _._ _ **...**_

 _Lucy was at the Grille helping to get everything set up when Bonnie joined her. The party was for Caroline's birthday, and it would be more than just the gang there. There would be city officials there, as the school was now tied to the community, Alaric, Stefan, and Caroline had joined the chamber of commerce, and made some acquaintances with more of the community and government officials. Bonnie wanted to help make sure, everything was just right, because she knew how important Caroline's birthdays were to her. She also knew Caroline liked to make a good impression on people._

 _"I'm glad we went with silver and black. The silver and white was too wedding day-ish."_

 _"Yeah, but silver and black, is also kind of... graduation day-ish." Bonnie said._

 _"It's the only colors we have in the back for celebrations. Black, white, gold or silver."_

 _"Yeah, the Grille is a bit out dated. I think, I can grab some flowers for each table. Multi colored. And then I'll bring some multi colored balloons." Bonnie took several steps back and looked at the decorations. "Other than that it looks really good. All of the black table covers are perfect. It kind of makes this place look a lot more... elegant."_

 _"So, I don't get it. Is this to celebrate Carolines birthday, or to celebrate the school being built?"_

 _"It's both. Caroline wanted to turn it into an opportunity it's to get more donations. The boys donated ten million. The Mikaelson's she donated three. This will get the school built, and help purchase equipment. But we need funding to keep the school running. Meaning, some permanent partnerships."_

 _"Got it. What do they intend to tell the community the school is for? Eventually, supernatural just doesn't seem like it'll fit in with the status quo around here."_

 _"School for exceptionally gifted children. It will be a private school."_

 _"So, basically a lot of compulsion and ass kissing."_

 _"Pretty much." Bonnie nodded her head laughing. She clutched her stomach and hauled movement. "Oh god. Wow." She said in shock._

 _"What? Bon, you okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Just... a sharp pain is all. It came and went." Bonnie tried brushing off how sharp that pain was. It shot right to her heart. "Sure it was just heart burn."_

 _"Okay. You'd tell me if it was something else, right?"_

 _"Yeah of course." Bonnie then felt more nausea. "Luce... can you please go to my purse and hand me one of those lollipops."_

 _"Yeah. Sit down, I'll be right back." Bonnie sat and clutched her chest. The pain was really distinct. It felt like her heart stopped after a sharp pain struck it. She took some deep breaths, which made it worse. Then she did something she wasn't supposed to do. She held her hand over her heart, and chanted to calm herself. She needed to keep from exerting so much energy. After what she did to Jake on the island, she fell to unconsciousness for hours, weak from using magic. Damon told her he didn't want her using any magic, when he wasn't around. But she needed to calm the pain in her chest down. When Lucy walked back, Bonnie looked up, and shook it off._

 _"Thanks. This nausea is getting out of control."_

 _"You sure you're up for getting flowers and balloons? Because if not, I can ask my boss to give me a longer lunch break to take care of it."_

 _"No. Don't do that. I'm fine. I need the fresh air anyways. I should head out, and get those back here by five. The party is at eight, and I want to give myself enough time to go home and get ready."_

 _"Okay cuz. Just, call me if you don't think everything will fit in your car."_

 _"Okay. I will."_

 _Bonnie left to drive towards the party shop near her house. It was in the new shopping center, down the street from her apartment. When she got there, she saw Jake's auto shop. It was closed, and had been since her return from the island. She took that, as he was long gone never to return. "Good ridden." She said to herself. There was no love lost on her part. He deserved whatever he got. Bonnie drove past his shop feeling eerie, and parking as close as she could to the party store, hoping to never run into Jake again._

 _ **...**_

 _Caroline's party was going successfully. She managed to turn her own birthday into a chance to meet with some potential sponsors for the school. She Stefan and Ric put their business faces on all night. In fact, it was the only time, besides the wedding, Lucy had seen Stefan in a suit._

 _Stefan was easily a jeans a t-shirt kind of guy. But, he was trying to help secure a future, for everyone. The school was a big part of that, and it was helping to make them prominent members of the community. Not just questionable millionaires who inherited a plot of land, along with some stock in their Families Oil Mill. But they wanted to be productive members of the community. Even if they were behind the scenes, helping Ric run the school._

 _Today, Stefan was a business man, as per Caroline's request. "Have you ever seen someone use their birthday to schmooze rich people?"_

 _"Well, I didn't, until I met Caroline." Lucy laughed. "By the way, how was the honeymoon. We don't live together anymore, so... I don't get the weekly tea on you and Matt."_

 _"Oh, gosh." Sarah sighed. "Have you ever just felt like everything was right in the world. So right, in fact, that you were afraid something awful would happen?"_

 _"I think it's normal. But don't let it dictate your future."_

 _"I won't. I just hope... things stay this way. But," she paused with a giddy smile, "it was romantic, and beautiful. Matt is an amazing man. He does so much to keep a smile on my face. And while it's never been hard for me to smile, it usually just used to cover up some other type of pain. And Matt is genuine. He's protective. He's sweet." She glanced at him from across the room and looked back at Lucy. "And I need a break. We filled each other with enough love, to give each other space tonight."_

 _"That's admirable." The noise surrounding them was rising, and the majority of the people were speaking to Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, Matt, and Stefan. Lucy agreed to work tonight, while celebrating Carolines birthday, so she could run a tight ship on everything. "Sarah, why not go be Mrs. Donavan and let everyone see the lovely woman he's married to?"_

 _"Ehh. Maybe later. I actually, wanted to see if you needed help."_

 _"No. I've got it under control for now. But once these politicians get drunk, I may need a beautiful southern charmer to kindly smile, and divert their attentions away from the alcohol."_

 _"What? Pft. They won't get so bad."_

 _"Politicians are the worst drunks. Trust me."_

 _"Well, no worries, I've got your back."_

 _ **...**_

 _Damon and Bonnie pulled up outside of the Grille together. They still tried keep everything low key. But Damon was more worried Bonnie had barely any rest for two days getting Caroline's party together. "Bon?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm good." She smiled. "Why?"_

 _"Nothin' really. Just, checking." He looked her up and down. "You look pretty."_

 _"Thank you. You look awfully dapper as well. You mingling tonight?"_

 _"I guess. Schmoozing, as they say." He raised one eyebrow and grinned go the favoring side._

 _"Sounds interesting." She said, sounding uninterested. "Caroline knew I'd be a little late. I didn't think it would take me so long to... shave." He caught her embarrassment. "Oh stop looking at me that way. It's normal."_

 _"Another pregnancy cliché moment. Difficulties shaving." Damon looked at her for a few seconds, embarrassing her further, and beginning to laugh._

 _"What? Damon, stop. I can shave. It just takes a little longer." Bonnie hit his shoulder, and he caught her wrist. The moment slowed down, in his Camaro, and he used his fingers to filter through hers and grab her hand. He looked down at their intertwined hands, gripping her tighter, before putting her hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. Bonnie watched his lips until they parted her skin. She was speechless. She and Damon had never been this way before. They had never been so, calm, and care free when they were in a space together. They usually ended up fighting about something after a while. But for two weeks, they were in a calm space, and it became everything to her._

 _"Ready Milady?"_

 _"But of course, kind sir." He got out of the car, and walked to her side opening the door. Lifting her hand. She wasn't dressed fancy. She wore a bohemian style dress, that fell casually off the shoulders. It was all black, because she didn't want to stand out. Also, it was slimming. The group seemed to noticed her weight gain easily since her return from Italy. And everyone smelled her changes. They walked towards the entry, and when they got there, they split up. "See you, afterwards?"_

 _"But of course." He winked, before they went their own ways. Damon off to mingle, and Bonnie off to find the girls._

 _ **...**_

 _"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" Caroline smiled drunkenly, and held her hands up to toast the whole crowd. "You only turn...how old am I?" She asked Stefan, who stood next to her. The crowd laughed, and took it as a joke. B Caroline really lost track, as she was an seventeen when she was turned, and that was ten years ago._

 _"Twenty-seven." He whispered to her._

 _"Twenty-seven. Wow. You only turn twenty-seven once. To twenty-seven. Cheers!"_

 _"Cheers!" Caroline smiled, and turned to Stefan with a face of annoyance._

 _"How can I forget my age? I mean... it's only been a decade."_

 _"In the beginning... every birthday feels like the one, right after you turn. Every birthday will feel like eighteen for you... until you've been a vampire for about twenty years. Then... you start seeing everyone really age around you, and you realize, you're not the same. But you're also, not so much different. And you remember all of the years, you missed getting older, physically. But the experience, takes you into life, knowing, it all is necessary, in order to be stronger and better than the year before."_

 _Caroline looked at Stefan, like she needed something to feel right, even when it didn't. "What if you can't get better?"_

 _"You can always get better, stronger and faster."_

 _"And can you hit the moment, where you can't?"_

 _"I don't know. I haven't hit the moment yet." He grinned. "I'll tell you when I get there. But I suppose that's when you can decide to keep going, or not."_

 _"Thanks." She smiled, wiping tears of either joy or sadness. It didn't matter at this point. "Remind me, why didn't we work out?" She laughed._

 _"Because, we were always better as friends."_

 _"Yeah. And, it feels good to be back, where we once were. Doing all of this stuff for the school. I've really missed this side of us."_

 _"Me too. But, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and hopefully you're not either." He gave her weary glance, forcing her laughter._

 _"I don't plan on it."_

 _"Happy Birthday Caroline."_

 _"Thanks Stefan." They hugged each other, and embraced realizing how much they'd been through. Stefan peeped Lucy from afar, cleaning up some things near the bar. He'd seen her throughout the night. Talking here and there with patrons. Realizing some of these politicians were her regulars. But mostly he saw her mingling with Sarah and Bonnie through out the night, while they helped her to navigate the alcohol consumption. He pulled up from Caroline._

 _"He I'll see you in a bit okay. I need to go make more rounds."_

 _"Sure." Caroline walked away, while her name was being called from several directions. Stefan made his way to Lucy. He walked up from behind her, sure to make her jump when he grabbed her._

 _His hands tightened around her waist, and he whispered in her ear. "Gotchu."_

 _"Stefan, I felt you, from tw feet away. And, I'm psychic... it takes a lot more to scare me."_

 _"You are absolutely no fun Ms. Bennett."_

 _"And you are predictable." Her grin lit up the room, and she had the kind of smile, that made Stefan question himself._

 _"Ouch. That's the second time you've said that to me."_

 _"Well, I'm psychic. Most people are predictable." She looked around seeing if anyone saw them talking. "Stefan, you know, there's a lot of people here tonight." She said, feeling him, staring at her without speaking. "I'm an employee here. A lot of them know me. Some wen to school with my Aunt Sheila."_

 _"I want to kiss you."_

 _"Stefan-"_

 _"I want to tell everyone. I'm ready. I don't care."_

 _"Today is Caroline's birthday. No." Lucy warned him._

 _"I just, think the sneaking around is stupid. Lucy, I marked you. I gave you the one thing, that lets every supernatural know, you're with me. Now, every human can know."_

 _"Stefan, every supernatural does not know. Caroline has no idea. And, it seems insensitive to tell her today." She became slightly impatient with him._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry. But Lucy, I think it's time to let everyone know. We've been together for over eight months now. We don't even sleep at each other's place."_

 _"Is that what this is about? Slumber parties?" Her grin made him honest._

 _"And... if it is. Can't a guy want to have an innocent sleep over with his girlfriend?"_

 _"Stefan, you haven't been innocent in almost a hundred and sixty years." He leaned in and whispered into her ear._

 _"I'll be a gentleman until you don't want me to be one." Then he kissed her cheek not caring who saw, before he walked away. Lucy was stunned at his carelessness, but blushing because he made her feel like such a teenager sometimes._

 _ **...**_

 _The night ended late. Stefan, Sarah, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt helped Lucy clean. Ric, took Caroline home, because she was drunk, and so happy she couldn't see straight. Tyler decided to cut the night short after giving Caroline her birthday gift, it was a full moon, and he needed to leave before midnight._

 _"Thanks guys, everything is pretty good. I'm gonna save mopping for opening tomorrow. I'll just come in an hour earlier."_

 _"Luce, you're closing after midnight, and opening at what time?"_

 _"Eight. I'll be fine. A normal night we don't get out around three am. Caroline's party actually helped." Okay. Well, I should get home. I'm exhausted." Bonnie yawned and it wasn't even staged. She'd been falling asleep all night._

 _"Matt and I can stay and help Lucy lock up. You guys go ahead."_

 _"You sure Sarah, I'm fine."_

 _"No I can't have you leave here alone at night."_

 _"I'll stay and help Lucy. I'll follow her home. And make sure she's safe. Everyone can go." Stefan didn't really wait for follow up, after saying what he needed to say, and just started removing his jacket, and grabbing all of the trash bags._

 _"Okay, well, Sare why don't you stay here with Luce while Stefan and I take the garbage out. Bonnie and Damon can head out."_

 _"Okay. Thanks Matt. I'd normally stay, but I'm pretty exhausted."_

 _"Please, go rest Bonnie. Stefan and I insist."_

 _Bonnie realized Lucy and Stefan were aware of her pregnancy, and she felt less awful for leaving. As long as someone knew, and she didn't look like a bad friend. "Okay, guys. Damon's my ride, so... we'll see everyone later."_

 _Sarah was aware about the Caribbean, and she just looked at her uncle and smiled, confusing him. Everyone said their good byes, before Damon and Bonnie left._

 ** _oOo One Month Later oOo_**

 _Bonnie's favorite style of clothing had become loose fitting dresses, or off the shoulder sweaters with leggings. She concealed her stomach from everyone. Including Damon._

 _But today, he'd rushed in into her bedroom in the middle of the night, when he felt her struggling to breathe. He busted into the room, and saw her asleep. But it's as if she was having a nightmare._

 _He sat on the bed next to her, and stare as she lay on her back with her hands at her sides, with her fists clenched. Damon quickly, lay next to her, and put his arms around her trying to calm her down. He knew she was a sleep talker, that tossed and turned. But he'd never seen this before. When he touched her she calmed instantly, but her veins jumped to the surface of her skin, and continued to direct her blood to one area of her body._

 _Was the baby draining Bonnie? How was this not killing her? Damon, used his hand to lift Bonnie's shirt, and that's when he saw it. Her protruding belly, was twice the size it was a month ago. He couldn't help but to palm her it with his hand, and reach out to his baby. His skin reached her hot skin, and he instantly started working hard to cool her body off. "I'm here, I'm here." He whispered. "It's okay. Calm down baby girl." He rubbed gently, until her tense muscles relaxed. Her veins finally went back into hiding. She finally stopped struggling, and he just held her. The rest of the night, he lay beside her, making sure she was okay._

 _ **...**_

 _The room was still when Bonnie woke up. She was like an alarm clock every morning, up around eight am and ridding her body of sickness by eight-oh-three. Once she did that, she was greeted by Damon with her tea and a few drips of his blood in it, and something for breakfast. "Good morning." She smiled, and he smiled back._

 _He watched her walk out in a loosely fitting slinky shirt, and leggings. She still preferred all dark colors. Until of course, today. She had the urge to wear pink. And blue. Damon looked at her for minutes without speaking. She moved, like normal. As if last night didn't even happen. As if her heart didn't stop while she slept. So, it lead him to believe she may have been unaware._

 _"Morning." He finally said. "Pink and Blue?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm just trying to go into this gender reveal today, with positivity. I know you said we're having a girl, but, if by chance the doctor says it's a boy, I'd hate for him to feel unsupported by his parents, and thinking we didn't want him. So, I wear pink and blue, to celebrate the notion of us having a baby, and the possibility that it can be either a boy or a girl."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes, and shook his head in disbelief at her. "Bonnie, will you ever stop being so stubborn and listen to me?"_

 _"I don't know. Will you ever stop being such a know-it-all?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then, No." she laughed._

 _"Well, I just hope, that our daughter's stubbornness, because SHE... will be just like you, I hope her stubbornness, makes you look me in the eye one day, and say 'Damon, I'm sorry for ever giving you such a hard time.' Then I can rest knowing, that I was ALWAYS RIGHT!"_

 _"You know you're a pain in my ass, right?"_

 _"You never let me forget it, Bennett." She had nothing to say, because she knew he'd never change, and he knew she'd never change. And it is, what it is. He remembered what happened the night before. "How do you feel?"_

 _"Good."_

 _"You sleep okay?"_

 _"I did. I actually feel refreshed."_

 _He stare at her eyes and hands to see if she was lying. He focused on feeling her heart beat, and temperature as he'd become a human lie detector. And to his surprise, she wasn't lying. "You remember anything about last night?"_

 _She looked puzzled. "We ate meatless spaghetti, and garlic bread. Then we watched tv. Am I forgetting something?"_

 _"You say meatless spaghetti, like it's a thing. Just say spaghetti."_

 _"It is a thing. You realized the meats been making me sick. So, you made just marinara." She watched him judge her quietly. "Wait, don't tell me you had to carry me to bed again?"_

 _"Are you surprised? It's been every night this... one, two, three, four, five... every night the last two weeks. You fall asleep on my chest, lap, or back."_

 _Pick flushed across her face, when she faced against him. He couldn't see her blushing, but he felt her temperature change. "Sleep just hits me unexpectedly at times. And I sleep so hard, I almost feel dead sometimes. Like my heart stops." She said jokingly._

 _Damon went from grinning to spitting out his drink._

 _"Damon! What the hell?" Her giggle was infectious enough to make him laugh back at her._

 _"You're funny Bennett."_

 _"Well, I try." Her face searched his. "What's this about? Am I forgetting something?"_

 _"No. I just thought I heard you having a nightmare."_

 _Bonnie walked to him and smiled. "Were you worried?" Damon tried to play it off subtly. He gave her a look and shook his head no. "Okay. So, what's for breakfast today?"_

 _"Whole grain toast, and an almond-butter oatmeal smoothie. Since you stopped eating meat, I had to load up on your protein. I think, you'll like it. I added honey, Greek yogurt and banana for extra measure. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself."_

 _"Damon Salvatore, would you ever say anything bad about your food?"_

 _"Would you?"_

 _"No. But... I was just wondering why no pancakes?"_

 _"I thought you hate my pancakes?" Bonnie thought to answer, but as she sipped her hick smoothie, she hummed in appreciation,_

 _"Oh my gosh... this is so- Mmmmm. I love it. Thank you, Damon. You know me so well." Her hand held his chest, catching his hand, as it held her wrist. Agreeing to be just friends, got hard the more they spent time together. And as he only went to the boarding house once or twice a week now, when he could get out without Stefan knowing, he was feeling nothing but deeper affection for her, as she grew more and more fond of of their budding relationship._

 _He found himself staring at her often, and when she caught him, she'd stare back, and they did this often enough, to lead to something more, and somehow, they were always interrupted._

 _It wouldn't be any different this time when a phone ring interrupted them. Bonnie's phone. She quickly bounced backwards from him, as he turned away from her. And while they pretend they didn't share a moment, Bonnie walked to it, and answered it. Damon lifted her smoothie to his lips, and handed her a piece of toast, then tasted the smoothie he made her. She whispered thank you, and carried on. And he smirked, because his smoothie, really was good._

 _"Hey Care..." she paused watching Damon look out the window in deep thought. "Wait, what did you say?... No. I don't remember anything in particular. But, they both seem to siphon without even trying sometimes..." Damon looked at Bonnie as she spoke, clearly invested in a conversation about the twins. "And this happened last night? Okay. Well, I would say keep an eye out for them over the next few weeks for suspicious behavior. And definitely watch them at night. I'll see if I notice any crazy changes too. Hey you want me to come by later? Care, you know it's no problem. Of course I don't mind. Okay see you later then." Bonnie hung up, and before she could speak, Damon had a serious look on his face._

 _"Bon..." his eye brows were narrowed to his nose bridge, and spoke in a concerned tone._

 _"Yeeeessss." She delivered it mockingly._

 _"What was that about?" His eyebrows raised._

 _"Oh, strange thing. So, last night... Josie and Lizzie, woke up in their sleep, and were siphoning some magic somehow."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean sleep walking, and harnessing magic. Eyes rolling the back of their heads and everything. I asked her if they hurt anyone, or each other. She said no. But, she also said, that she couldn't wake them from it."_

 _"When?" He grabbed her._

 _"I don't know, the middle of the night sometime. Damon what's wrong?"_

 _"Bonnie..."_

 _"What, Damon, speak to me." She noticed his worry and she suddenly went into the same mode as him._

 _"Bonnie, I don't think it was an accident. I think the twins are siphoning you."_

 _"That can't be. We are miles away from them. And I'm not using magic. So, it had to be a mistake. Why would you think that?"_

 _"Last night, Bonnie, you stopped breathing. I felt your heart stop. I ran into the room and you were in some sort of shock. I felt your veins fill your skin and you were unconscious. And somehow, I don't know how I did it but I stopped it."_

 _"Damon, are you serious?" She gave him a half lit smile, thinking he must've been dreaming, but when she saw the color disappear from his face, and his eyes weren't blinking, she stopped smiling. "Damon... what so you mean you stopped it. What happened?" Her pitch changed, and her eyes feel flat into disparity. "Damon! Talk to me, what happened? Did I die? Was I... dying, talk to me. Did you go in my head? Damon!"_

 _"I don't know. I don't know, Bonnie. But, I think it was the baby. I honestly don't know." He watched as she dropped her arms. She'd gotten worked up, but it wasn't like Bonnie to get paranoid. She immediately left the headspace she was in and stood staring at his chest, like she was lost in a paradigm of indistinct thoughts. "Bonnie, it's gonna be okay." He watched her lost in her thoughts, and tried snapping her out of them. "Bon... Bon, look at me?" His hands softly grabbed her face, and she was still drifting. "Bon Bon, look at me."_

 _When she looked at him, he saw tears weld up in her eyes._

 _"Bon, no. Don't... don't cry please." Damon had a hard time ever seeing tears form in Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie crying was a hurt he couldn't handle because in the past, he'd been responsible for it more than he would like to remember. "Talk to me. Tell me what your thinking."_

 _"Damon, I don't know what to think. I've never done this before. What if, I'm not meant to carry this baby? What if, Jake was right? That our baby will kill me. Take a life to create a life?"_

 _"No! No, that won't happen. If anyone can do this you can." She couldn't feel what she felt, in front of him. So, she opted to turn away from him, but he turned her back to him, and pulled her face back to his. "Look at me Bonnie Bennett. If anyone is capable, of having such power and being able to control it, it's you. That includes our baby's power. Jake wanted to scare you. But he failed to realize, that you're a Bennett, and Bennett's don't run from anything. And if you're afraid, that's okay. Be afraid. That's why I'm here, to assure you that you will be okay, and so will she." He said, holding her stomach. Tears fell down her face, and she tried her hardest not to feel the doubt that was filtering her brain._

 _"Damon..."_

 _"Yeah, Bon, talk to me."_

 _"I'm scared Damon. What if, I spend my pregnancy loving and protecting a baby, and I never get to meet her?"_

 _"Bon, we won't let that happen-"_

 _"No, Damon, we have no control over destiny and fate, and-"_

 _"You know what Bonnie, I won't let that happen. Maybe most people, can't control fate, or destiny, but I've been known to interrupt it a time or two. Because, fate and destiny are the only things, that make people think they can't make choices, to determine what they deserve. Well you know what Bonnie? I didn't choose to be a vampire. But I didn't let it end me. I chose to be the man who created my own path after that unfortunate circumstance." His face was serious, but he also looked afraid to speak, because while he may have been speaking about controlling his outcomes, he couldn't controlled the words coming out of his mouth. "And guess what, I don't regret it, because had I not become a vampire, and even a monster at times, Bonnie-" he took a breath, "I wouldn't have met Elena."_

 _"Really? At a time like this. You bring up Elena, Damon?" She said irritated._

 _"Yes, because meeting Elena, and dating her, and loving her, even if I wasn't the best version of myself with her, it lead me here... to you." Her shock was bestowed on her face as he spoke. "The woman who challenged me. The woman who forced me to look at myself, and decide if I wanted to be what everyone made of me, or if I wanted to be the man I knew I was capable of being. You, Bonnie. You helped me realize that I had a choice. So, yes, over a century ago, I hated who I was and I wanted to hurt everyone on my path to destruction because of it, and now- well, I still want to hurt people." She knew it was true. "Just the right ones. And I have you, and we are going to have a baby. I could've chosen other paths, and so could you. But for once, I chose a path for me, and here we are. And I'm not going to let anything, happen to you, or our baby. Over my dead body, will I ever!"_

 _"Damon, do you mean that? The part choosing your path now?"_

 _He wanted to say much more than that. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Without her essence in his body to make her think he'd be speaking under an influence. He wanted to be straight forward about his feelings, and his intentions, beyond them co-parenting. But it almost felt like he'd never grow out of being intimidated by Bonnie Bennett, and her strength. Even if, in here moments she felt completely weak. He knew she was strong, and having a moment, that was well deserved._

 _"Of course I mean it, Bon Bon." He sighed. 'And so much more.' He kept that part to himself. She calmed, and took a couple of breaths before carefully picking her words._

 _"Thank you Damon. And... your friendship means everything to me. You and I don't have the most unshakeable past, but... as I said on St. Thomas, I don't want to lose you."_

 _"And as I said, on the island, I'm not leaving you, ever again." The meeting of both of their eyes held the moment in a quiet, and long pause. It wasn't uncomfortable, or meaningless. It meant more than the words themselves, and neither of them could look away. But he broke the monotony with a kiss to her forehead._

 _"So, I guess it's time to tell everyone."_

 _"Yes. We should tell everyone. It makes sense, you're six months pregnant Bonnie. They would've figured it out sooner or later."_

 _"Yeah, but... with that comes, questions, and accusations, and possible anger."_

 _"We are a team Bonnie. We go into this together. So, I know you want to protect me from the wolves den, but, let's just see what happens. Besides, Lucy and Stefan know. So, it can't be that bad, telling the group."_

 _"I don't know, if they know what Jake said, I can bet, there will be some anger. And Ric, seemed very against even the idea."_

 _"Since when did I let anyone intimidate me?"_

 _"Damon, we can't allow them to think we want to pick a fight. We have to do. This gently."_

 _"Yeah. I'm gentle." He said unconvincingly. "In a rip the bandage, sort of way."_

 _"Damon... when we talk to the group, just follow my lead. Deal?"_

 _"Deal. Oh and Bon... For the record, Lucy, the psychic, says we're having a girl."_

 _Bonnie squinted her eyes at Damon, but not shocked that he'd keep trying to prove himself right. He just smiled at her and winked. All she could pray, besides for a healthy baby, was for the group, to be supportive, knowing she'd need all of the faith, love, and support she could get, right now._

 **Present Day**

Lucy gently grabbed both hands of Josie, and Lizzie, "Girls, remember your connection to Aunt Bonnie and Faith?"

"Yes, Ms. Lucy."

"I need a big favor... and I need your absolute cooperation."

* * *

 **So, Bamon wants to do everything right with the baby on the way. From parenting to, figuring out the dynamic that fits them best, friends, or lovers. Friends for now, because they're both torn between ruining what they have, in case a relationship doesn't work. But, also feeling the deep connection they have. Both want to do whatever is best for the baby, and that's why they are putting all their focus on the baby, and not their relationship. Obviously, they have to learn that it's okay to step forward. But paranoia about Jake's words, have them on edge, even if Damon won't admit it. He wants to protect Bonnie and baby as much as possible. While Caroline is focused on the twins "changes," she and Stefan finally navigate the friendship they once had, helping Ric with the school, while Lucy and Stefan decide the next step as well. But Lucy, is feeling afraid, because she usually flees by now, being that she hates being in one place for too long. She has to get used to the idea of permanence. Sarah and Matt are growing, while Tyler focuses on his career. Sarah made a comment that things have been going almost "too" good. Friendly reminder that magic comes at a price. Thanks for reading. Plz Review.**


	19. Damon (Conflicted)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)  
Chapter 19- Damon (Conflicted)  
R-M**

 **So, in this story, the reason the past is such a big presence right now, is because, Bonnie's pregnancy, is what leads to what's happening in the future. The pregnancy, is probably one of, if not, the most important part of the story. Please Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Present**

Damon drove away from Mystic Falls, for about ten minutes, as he replayed a very important day over and over in his head. It was the day, he knew, he'd not accept less for his family. The day he made the statement, that if you weren't with him, you were against him. And if you weren't willing to accept what his life meant, from this day forward, you could leave and he wouldn't flinch. The day Bonnie, would remember as, the time the group was divided.

He spoke to himself as he drove.

"Someone couldn't possibly think, I'd let them take you from me, right?" He shook his head driving. "I know, that stupidity runs rampant, here in Mystic Falls. But to actually think I'd allow it, brought to my doorstep, on a day like today?" The Blue Camaro had seen its fair share of victories and losses. But, today was different. Today, he made it clear, he'd brought nothing but what she'd ever taught him with him as a weapon. And everything he ever needed, was his head, and heart, and those weapons were more powerful than any magic in the world.

"What wouldn't I do to protect you?"

 **Past**

 _"Okay we've been coaching ourselves on this for two weeks Bonnie."_

 _Damon spoke to a nervous Bonnie as she tried calming herself down. "Right. You said there have been no more late night episodes the past two weeks. And Caroline said the twins, haven't had anymore late night episodes." She tried hard to convince herself, that she was ready to tell the group, but she wasn't._

 _"Bonnie, just because there hasn't been an episode, in two weeks, doesn't mean it's over. But the group needs to know, because what happened to you in your sleep, was serious."_

 _"And what happens if the group gets angry."_

 _"Bonnie we won't know, until we tell them." They sat in the car, in front of grille. They figured the group always got along well over food and drinks. And Lucy, was able to get them the closed off room that is used for parties. Plus, it was the only space centrally located, not far from where everyone was. Bonnie was the furthest drive away. But Damon was always at her place. "Are you ready?"_

 _"No." Her head shook nervously. "But I know the sooner the better."_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Caroline and Ric, drove together. They were angry at one another thinking they'd be late, because the two of them were on time or early to every event, or meeting. But today, Lizzie was throwing a tantrum, not in the mood to deal with a babysitter. She had to force Joise to siphon her sister's magic, so she wouldn't do anything awful to the babysitter while they were away._

 _Saturday at brunch was also an awkward time to get their babysitter to watch the kids, because she had a day job. So, she had to work a half shift, and she was late getting to the house._

 _"I told you, to let the group know we'd be late. The sitter always said she'd be there a quarter after."_

 _"Caroline, we didn't need to tell the group, if you just, trusted me, and used the other sitter."_

 _"I like my sitter. She's the only one they haven't run off. She's been here the longest. Four months. So, please, just-" Caroline huffed. The weather was weird today. It was warm, but heavily overcast. The summer heat had been unbearable lately, but today, the sun was completely covered. "This heat."_

 _"At least there's some clouds, not like two weeks ago, when it reached a hundred and eight."_

 _Caroline never had a problem with heat. But somehow, this heat, was different. "How is it, I'm hot right now?"_

 _"That's a good question." He pulled into the Grille parking lot, and looked at her. "You know I'm right. Our kids need a supernatural babysitter. None will last, that don't understand the lives we lead. And I need a to be able to be okay with the process of trusting our girls with someone."_

 _"Ric, I can't go around asking if people are witches. We have to trust our instincts." Ric turned towards the Grille, and opened his door. It was never easy parenting two little siphoning witchlings. Especially when they had a vampire as a mother. The two of them did all they could, but never knew what it mean to be a witch._

 _"Yeah. I don't want to think about it. I don't need another stressful factor in my life. The kids and the school is a lot to take on right now. If you and I can focus on the kids, and Stefan and I can focus on the school, with your help... I'm pretty certain, my brain won't explode. My heads so far in this school, I don't think I can handle shit else."_

 _"I need a drink, and so do you."_

 _"I may or may not have a drink already."_

 _"Ric, you drove, while drunk?"_

 _"A drink. I'm fine. I'm not drunk."_

 _She was curious as to why he'd be drinking so early. He only did that when he was going through something personal, and typically he made Damon drink with him, so he could listen to Damon complain about something and avoid his own thoughts and complaints. But things had changed a lot over the past year. And Ric, had demonstrated some questionable behaviors. Especially since he and Judith broke up. It may have been time to keep an eye on him._

 _Caroline slung her legs out of his car, and stood up, grabbing her purse. "I need several drinks, and blood bag. I haven't fed in weeks."_

 _"Caroline..."_

 _"What, when the girls had that episode that night... I can't leave the house at night anymore to feed. I'm too afraid, they'll attack a sitter."_

 _"Care, call me. I'll take the girls."_

 _"No. I can handle it. You've been back and fourth traveling a lot. You seem kind of tense lately with all that going on. I can handle the girls. You've gotta get this school going." She met him in the front of his car, before he grabbed his keys and hit the alarm. They headed inside, and walked towards the back room, where the group would be. They spotted Lucy behind the bar, grabbing two trays of drinks, and carrying them towards he back._

 _"Hey guys!"_

 _"Lucy, let me take on of those off your hands." Ric grabbed a tray, not allowing her the chance say no. She grinned, at Caroline, watching as the blonde, contested._

 _"Wow, has Ric already had some drinks today?"_

 _"Maybe." He joked, raising his eyebrows._

 _"A real man, would've taken both trays." Caroline laughed._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah. She's not actually on duty Ric." Caroline knew Lucy was supposed to be off today._

 _"Sorry, Lucy, my apologies, I'll take both trays."_

 _"Ric, its fine. I actually have a hard time coming here, and not doing it." She took a cocky grin. "Not everyone is as good as me."_

 _"Well, I certainly can't balance two trays on a daily basis, but once in a while, when I don't walk with two left feet, you can catch me, balancing books on my head."_

 _"Ric, you're horrible at it. When I was pregnant, I needed Ric to bring me things all the time. All the time he tried to bring everything at once. And all the time, he dropped one or more of said 'things' and I just decided he's good at multi tasking books, and students. Even our girls. But simple things like carrying cups, plates, and anything made of glass..."_

 _"Boom!" Ric shouted. "I made it." He interrupted her with his celebration._

 _She was silenced, and Lucy patted her shoulder and whispered. "There's a first time for everything." She was struck into a grin of guilt for doubting him. "Okay, Ric. You're hired."_

 _"Hey did you all order food already?"_

 _"Yeah we did. Appetizers are on their way out." Lucy walked and grabbed a chair next to Sarah. Who had her purse on Matt's chair, because he'd be late too. "Hey doll, I didn't see you come in."_

 _"I was late waiting for Matt. But he'll be here in about twenty minutes. Something at work, happened-"_

 _"Yeah, I see. Sheriffs don't really get a lot of downtime." Lucy said._

 _"Sarah, you are close to being done with school. Aren't you?"_

 _"Yes. Actually. I'll be graduating in less than a year. And I've got an internship at the Mystic Falls Reporter." Ease came from her voice, and the energy was unmatched as she'd always been one to just seem relaxed, and happy._

 _"That's great Sare. Are you planning to have your own column one day?"_

 _"I don't know. But, I right now, I'm just hoping to help do some investigative journalism. Even if my name isn't on the article. For now... later, I don't know. I'm weird right? Twenty five, and unsure of what I want to do."_

 _"No. It's normal. You'll get there. But a journalism major open can a lot of doors, if not with news, than with government."_

 _Sarah wasn't sure government was for her. "I'm definitely keeping my eyes opened._

 ** _..._**

 _"How did I not know, that Tyler and Matt were both All American? And neither pursued college ball?"_

 _"You follow football, Luce?"_

 _"Most definitely. Especially college. I'm shocked Matt never stayed with sports." The group was talking amongst themselves, and Ric had noticed one corner of the table was relatively quiet._

 _Bonnie and Damon listened, and laughed tying to understand the general tone of the group. Read the moods, and stress levels. Bonnie normally was more observant, and participated in conversation as it was brought to her, but Damon was always good about bombarding his way into conversations and getting a rise out of people._

 _Today, he mostly watched. While Bonnie mostly participated. It was strange, and Ric took notice._

 _"Damon, what's up? You seem distant."_

 _Damon gave his typical face. Tightened his chin, and gave an "Ehh."_

 _"What's that, you're not yourself today?" Ric had a couple of beers, and was on his third. No one paid any mind to the difference in Damon. But, Ric, took notice halfway through brunch._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Okay. So, what's new? Haven't seen you much since the trip. I know we are all busy. But you and I had seen one another a couple times a week. In fact, you offered to help build the school."_

 _"You did?" Bonnie asked in shock._

 _"Yes, he did. I told him, I wanted to hire some contractors, and he said he wanted to oversee the work. Apparently, he'd done some similar work in another time."_

 _"He did." Stefan chimed in. "But, buildings were... different back then." He said confused._

 _"Stefan, I've done contracting work, aside from then." Stefan gave a Damon face, and accepted it without disagreement, because Damon didn't lie about such things._

 _"Pft, when?" Ric asked. "I didn't know you had downtime between occupying yourself with debauchery."_

 _"Whoa, heeeey." Bonnie calmly let it slide, but gave fair warning, that it was inappropriate. She felt Ric's tension, and he's one of the reasons she hadn't mentioned the news yet, because she felt his apprehension today._

 _"Sorry, I just find it hard to believe, Damon did any selfless, productive things back then."_

 _"You have no idea, when 'then' was." Damon could see Ric had some other tempered feelings he'd been concealing by the way he'd been drinking. Not to mention he could tell Ric came in having drank already._

 _Damon tried to take. Set back and keep a level head, for the sake of Bonnie, and trying to exercise empathy towards Ric's, behaviors. But, Ric wasn't taking his patient cues to heart._

 _"Was it around the time you were banging my wife?"_

 _"Whoa!" Bonnie's eyes cut at the accuser._

 _"Ric!" Caroline snapped, and the group paused, and silence fell on a flat surface of confusion. The eldest vampire took a second, before responding._

 _"Ric, what's the problem?" Damon asked, sitting upright in the chair, he was leaning back in._

 _"Nothing. I just... I have a lot going on, and I haven't been myself."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that, anything you need to talk about?" As Damon asked, Caroline turned to Ric, praying he'd withhold, but she saw him give the face of needing to speak._

 _"Ya know..." And just as quick as it came, it left when she stopped him._

 _"Not here, Ric. Not now." Caroline said._

 _The group was uncomfortably quiet, and Damon was annoyed, but remained calm. Ric never had an issue confronting Damon, when Ric was angry at Damon. But Damon had done nothing wrong, as far as he could remember. The last incident on the island was squashed, and Ric was still too chicken shit to look Bonnie in the eye and apologize. It wasn't because he didn't want to. Bonnie had been nowhere around since the island. This is his first time seeing her._

 _"I think I owe you an apology, Bonnie."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Walking in on you and Dam-"_

 _"Uhhh, Ric. It's not necessary." But everyone knew. Well, almost everyone._

 _Tyler's eyes rolled to his watch. Sarah, cleared her throat, along with Caroline. Who neither realized, anyone besides Ric and Tyler knew anything. Stefan stood up, and asked Ric, "Are you okay?" And Lucy, looked at, Bonnie who had been visibly distraught, and in a different head space._

 _"Where the hell is Jake?" Ric asked, confused._

 _"Oh, yeah. Bonnie, I haven't seen him. I hope everything's cool with you two." Matt announced. "I saw him, a couple days ago in the station. He was in and out, and didn't speak to me."_

 _"We broke up guys."_

 _Everyone kind of gasped, barely, tossing out apologies, and that's when Ric then asked, "Where is Krystal?"_

 _Again, Caroline, and Sarah, hummed, into silence. Tyler, laughed at Ric, sarcastically. "Ric, is this a joke? What's gotten into you?"_

 _"Nothing. Just, Judith and I broke up. And now Jake and Bonnie. And I'm guessing Damon, and Krystal. What is it... this life, doesn't permit us to be happy? We can only fuck each other, and never meet other 'normal' people?"_

 _No one could respond. Because everyone at the table was involved with someone else at the table, in one way or the other. Everyone but Ric._

 _"Hey, what did I miss? Last I checked, Sarah and I are the only committed people here. Everyone, is single, and allowed to be with who they want, Ric. What's the problem? " Matt asked, clearly the only one unaware, of most of the groups private lives._

 _"Nothing. I just think, I miss Jo." He didn't say Judith. His most recent ex. He said Jo. His deceased bride-to-be. It was a sore spot for the group, and it was when Kai decided to link Elena's life to Bonnie's, and murder the twins mother._

 _As he looked around, everyone humanity was felt, as they were taken back to the day it happened. And sympathy was automatically exasperating itself in all of their faces. "This year would've been our six year anniversary."_

 _"Oh, Ric. Bro, I'm sorry." More than anything, Damon felt awful for having let Ric get under his skin just minutes ago, without realizing what time of year it was, and how it all never actually stopped bothering Ric._

 _"It's okay Damon. It's been six years of healing. It just still sucks, is all." Caroline put her arm over his shoulder and hugged him endearingly._

 _"Ric, we are sorry. I think we all kind of, forget how much that part of your life meant to you. And I can only give you my friendship, and partnership with our girls. And I'm glad, you've allowed me, to be their, honorary mom." His eyes got watery._

 _"Ugh, guys, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did this. It's just been on my mind his week. And a lot since I've realized, how much the girls need more supernatural influence around them. I can only imagine how, hard it is, having to pretend you're not remarkable and powerful. They get in trouble for being their natural selves, and it's wrong. So, getting this school together, is really important to me."_

 _Damon realized, not having been around lately, might have made Ric feel alone, since other than Caroline, Damon was really Ric's only close friend. "Ric, I'm sorry. I am sorry if you felt like, I wasn't trying to be apart of the school. Lately... it's just, there's been some things, in my own life, I've been trying to make space for, and I forgot, how much you have recently relied on me. And I'm sorry. I'm here for you." Damon admitted. He felt awful, and had to now, imagine, what it could mean to lose Bonnie, the way Ric lost Jo, as she was pregnant, with their daughters._

 _"No. Dont apologize. This isn't supposed to be a somber day. It's a good day. I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize Ric. We've all been there, and lost someone, and we should be able to recognize when one of us, is in need of friendship."_

 _"Thanks Bonnie, it means a lot." He wiped his tears eyes. "I just needed to be honest, with you guys, because, I feel like I mourn her, every time the girls feel like they don't belong."_

 _"Hey let's toast."_

 _"Good idea, Stefan." Everyone listed their glasses, and Stefan spoke out, to give a toast._

 _"We aren't perfect. We don't always get along. But over the years, we've gotten better at coming together, and becoming a family. Through good and bad, we have to come back to this. Because the past six years, this is the only consistency we have. And we have to hold on to this. This is the only real family we have."_

 _"Cheers to that brother."_

 _The whole group conjoined with a light cheers, and they drank. "Cheers." Moments of silence, hovered the group. It was necessary, as they took in his words, and realized their truth._

 _Somehow, at that moment, Bonnie decided it was the best moment to make her announcement._

 _"I'M PREGNANT."_

 _..._

 _When a house sits still, that has two little twin witches inside, something's not right. Heather played with the buttons on her cell phone for more than hour when she realized Josie and Lizzie hadn't made a peep. Her fingers, finally tired from texting, slid the phone onto the counter top from her palms and looked around._

 _"Jos. Liz?" She called out. When there was no answer she decided to walk around the entire downstairs and look for them. She opened closets, looked behind couches, and under tables, inside of cabinets, and checked the locks on the door. Everything was locked. A couple open windows downstairs in the kitchen, but they hadn't been in there in a while. They were, nowhere in sight. "Girllllss. Come on his isn't funny. Jo-ooos. Li-iiiiiiz? Come out come out, where ever you are." Once there was an absence of sound, she slowly walked up the stairs._

 _She first checked Josie's room. It was quiet, and empty. Closets empty. Under the bed empty. Something felt off. They'd played hide and seek before, and she had to give it to them. They were two of the best hiding little kids she'd ever babysat. They never made a peep, and it took her a while to find them. But never this long. And this time, she hadn't agreed to a play a game. She was told they were to be in their rooms quietly, or downstairs with her, watching television._

 _"Girls, come on, you were downstairs just watching tv. Let's not play hide no seek. Mom was pretty adamant about no hide-and-seek." She got to the end of the hallways and made it to Lizzie's room. She knocked on the door this time. Nothing. She slowly opened it. "Girls... come on where are you?" She asked looking into the room and didn't see them. All of a sudden, she looks up she sees the window open. She runs to it, and looks outside, from the second story window. "There's no rope, how could they have gotten down?"_

 _Three seconds later she climbs out to of the window onto the roof to see if they were playing on the it. Although there was a small terrace to walk onto, it was very high and slippery. Heather feared for her life, believing she'd fall. But she couldn't take any chances of a horrific accident occurring. "Girls. This isn't funny. Lizzie, Josie!"_

 _"We're inside." Giggling ensues, and Heather's heart stops when she realizes she turned too fast almost losing her grip, she catches the window seal. When she looks up, she sees the girls laughing, at their daring game of hide-and-go-seek. But when her feet slip, and the weight of her body was more than she can handle she started to scream._

 _"Oh my gosh! Girls... why would you do that? Call 911- call 911 please!" She yelled._

 _Both girls nearly panicked when they realized Heather was in danger._

 _"Oh my God." Josie cried. "What are we going to do?"_

 _"We have to help her." Lizzie said with a sure face, filled with confidence._

 _"Yes. I'm going to call 911."_

 _"No, Josie, we have to..."Lizzie tilted her head in a knowing way and her sister got her without a doubt, "... help her. Like you know?"_

 _"No. We can't mommy and daddy said no."_

 _"Do we want to get yelled at by mommy or by the police?" For six year olds, they weren't all that unknowing. Uncle Matt was a cop. Daddy was a teacher. And mommy was very adamant they understood a lot at a young age. Especially since her mother was cop. Plus, Matt babysat sometimes with Sarah, so they could get the hang of parenting. Josie looked at her sister, fearfully, of the consequences, but she knew she could only trust Josie in these moments._

 _"Fine. But we have to do it right."_

 _Lizzie nodded her head at Josie, and walked to the window. "Lizzie, sweetie, is Josie calling for help?" Heather was becoming very paranoid. "Lizzie, please say something do something!"_

 _"Let go Heather."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Let go. I promise we won't let you die."_

 _When she heard the little girl speak so freakishly her whole face lost all feeling and she just knew she'd never live to see seventeen._

 _"Oh my god, no! Please. PLEASE! Somebody HEEEELP ME!" She screamed out into the open sky, for someone, anyone to hear her, but before she knew it she lost her grip, and as her screams plummeted to the Earth shattering concrete, she looked down to see her nose nearly scraping the ground as her body hovered inches from it. She opens her eyes to find herself floating. "Wh-wh-whhhaaat, the hell?" She finally calmed down, and they gently let her body fall the other two inches. When she looked up the two girls were holding hands with their eyes closed, looking outward of the window. "Oh my word." She hispered, jumped up and felt her face._

 _"Are you okay Heather?" She looked around in a panic, and stood straight up, feeling if anything had broken. Pinching herself to see if she was dreaming, or even dead. Then suddenly she heard the phone ring from inside of the house onto the countertop from the kitchen window._

 _"I'm alive. I freakin' alive."_

 _And now, their secret was out. "We told you don't worry. We wouldn't have let you die." But Heather suddenly realized something about the twins was very, very off. How were they gonna explain this?_

 _..._

 _"I'M PREGNANT."_

 _"What?"_

 _"And Damon's the father."_

 _"Bonnie, stop." Caroline said nervously. "We all know that's impossible. Why would you even joke like that?"_

 _Ric, slammed his glass down, catching the attention, once again of the group. Caroline noticed, and deadpanned back to Bonnie. The group was shocked, and no one knew what to say to that._

 _"Seriously? How is that possible?" Sarah asked, but didn't seem shocked by it. She seemed more happy than anything._

 _"This is a joke, right? It's impossible." While the blonde was in shock, in a humorous wasy, she realized no one else was laughing. "Please elaborate." Caroline demanded._

 _"Well, that's the other thing. So, a year ago, I performed an accidental spell in the Caribbean."_

 _"The spell, to reactivate the cure for you and Elena?"_

 _"Not quite Tyler. It's really along story. Let's just say, Damon, and I were accidentally bonded. And because of it, it was effecting my magic. And I couldn't control how my magic was acting off of my emotions." Bonnie was trying to explain the best way she could without interruption, but it was common for the group to be completely lost on all of it, because it took her and Damon a year to get to their own point of understanding everything._

 _"Wait, how did you and Damon become bonded? The vampirism..." Caroline's questions were formed of real curiosity, but she seemed annoyed by the idea that whatever it was, was Damon's fault, as she glared at him from across the table._

 _"Please, without interruption, let me explain. I cannot go into detail, but just know, by mistake, we were bonded. I tried to perform a spell that would break the bond. Damon walked in mid spell, and somehow, the spell changed us both. He is now a Damphir. Which is half human, half vampire."_

 _"Wait, what the hell? That's possible... for a vampire?"_

 _"I guess so. We aren't sure how it happened."_

 _"Damon, you never told me, this was because of Bonnie!"_

 _"Ric... You knew?"_

 _"Caroline-"_

 _"No. Answer me. Did you know?"_

 _"I did. But he asked me to keep it quiet, until we... he understood it better." Then he turned his eyes back at Damon. "But I told him, not to have sex with a human. I told him not to have sex with a witch, I told him, his sperm were viable, and he could impregnate her."_

 _"Bonnie, is a vampire! Right?" Matt asked. Tyler, Lucy and Stefan were the quietest._

 _"I'm a vampire, Matt. But, we think my vampirism is being over powered by my Bennett blood. Somehow, because of the spell I performed. I haven't used any vampire ability since the first trip to Saint Thomas."_

 _"And that's how Enzo was able to attack you?"_

 _Bonnie sighed, because she hadn't told everyone what Enzo did, except Damon and Caroline. "Enzo, attacked you. I was told he went to find his family, after you two broke up. So, that was a lie?" Matt was becoming quickly angered._

 _"Guys, can we not get sidetracked. I'm sure you all have questions. But the truth is, Damon and I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you guys."_

 _"How far along are you?"_

 _"Six and a half months."_

 _"What the fuck? So, you both cheated on Jake and Krystal! But, when?"_

 _Bonnie sat unable to speak. Questions were coming at her left and right. It took almost an hour to explain everything to the group, without getting into detailed descriptions of she and Damon's personal encounters. When the dust finally settled, Damon would only answer questions when asked. Bonnie preferred it his way, because she didn't want the group blaming him._

 _But it wasn't long before Matt, was ready to persecute Damon with his natural cop instincts. He was seriously the only one who had no idea that there was a Damon and Bonnie._

 _"Damon, do you even love Bonnie?"_

 _Damon was facing the group, but holding Bonnie's hand. He rubbed the inside of her palm, keeping her calm, and keeping himself calm. But when Matt said that her snapped his eyes at, at the notion, that he didn't care about her. "Donovan-"_

 _"Wait," Bonnie interrupted, "listen, Damon and I are two consenting adults. Nothing was more his choice than mind. So he's not going to be on trial for nothing."_

 _"But I told Damon, this could end fatally." Ric yelled. "I warned him, about the consequences!" Ric was officially drunk enough to get everyone in a frenzied state of mind with his words._

 _"What does he mean by fatal? As in Bonnie can die?"_

 _"Yeah." Ric stood up. "I read that the power of a Damphir child can kill its mother, during birth. Not only that, but the pregnancy would be harder on the mother's human body." Ric's anger, was being fed by Caroline's anger, and they were feeding off of one another's, energy now. Most of their anger was coming from other issues, mainly that regarding their children, but a collection of stress, and it seemed the collateral would be this group brunch. The whole table felt it, and Tyler jumped in, to Bonnie and Damon's defense._

 _"Yeah, but, Bonnie is a hybrid! She not just a human. I smell her vampire, and her Bennett blood. And obviously she's part human, because of her witch. Bonnie can handle this."_

 _"Thank you, Ty." Bonnie needed someone to be on their side. She couldn't handle the tension right now._

 _"Why would you two have sex, knowing-"_

 _"We didn't, Matt. Neither of us thought it was possible." Damon tried to stay calm, as the voices directed at him were getting more grim, and lacking in patience._

 _"If the Gemini coven, could put babies, inside of me... you should both know, anything is possible. And my labor, almost killed me, Bonnie. What were you thinking?" Caroline asked, in a less than friendly tone._

 _Before she could speak, Damon spoke out. "What I'm not going to let happen, is you guys stress her out or make her feel guilty."_

 _"Easier said than done Damon. This is all your fault!"_

 _"How, Caroline?" Bonnie was losing patience and snapping. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm just as guilty, if not more."_

 _Caroline walked to Damon, as he sat, and stood next to him glaring. "You didn't tell her you were human, that's selfish as hell."_

 _"I had no idea, I was capable, of having children, and I didn't think Bonnie being a vampire, could have children either." Bonnie stood up, blocking Damon from Caroline._

 _"Don't do this Care. We don't need this right now."_

 _"Damon, once again-"_

 _"Once again, what Caroline?" He stood up raising his voice._

 _"Whoa. Stop it. Everyone stop! This is ridiculous." Stefan was now standing defensively. "My brother and Bonnie are going to have a baby whether you like it or not. But this is not the reaction they expected. What's wrong with everyone? I get it, we are worried, but, they need us, right now."_

 _"So, what you knew this too?"_

 _"Lucy and I found out he same day. The day it all went down with Jake." He rubbed his head realizing he opened another can of worms._

 _"The day what all went down with Jake?"_

 _"Weren't you listening Matt? He lied to her. She explained it for over an hour." Lucy said._

 _"As far as I'm concerned, Jake was trying to protect her. The way it sounds."_

 _"No! We won't, defend Jake." He yelled at Matt. "Not in mine or Bonnie's presence. Ever!" Damon took too quickly to stop that none sense._

 _"Great!" The blonde vampire was on edge, because she hadn't fed. "After everything, I feel so stupid. I had no idea about Jake. Or this pregnancy. Which, oh by the way, is fatal! Let's not tell my best friend, who's been there before. Who could help me. Who would've been there for me."_

 _"It's not like that Caroline."_

 _"Wait," Matt interrupted, "Who all knew about Bonnie and Damon? Since when is this a thing? I'm still stuck there. And it feels like no one finds it unusual that Bonnie and Damon, are a thing, except me."_

 _On that note, no one spoke. It was as if everyone at the table had some sort of idea about the two of them. Even his wife. He was astonished at the idea, that he'd been completely left out, even by Sarah. Even when she tried to assure him, it wasn't purposely._

 _"Sweetie, it kind of came out by mistake on St. Thomas. They didn't want to ruin our wedding day."_

 _"Bon, I know, we haven't been as close lately as we were in high school. But we are still pretty close. I've been by your place. We've spoken about Sarah, about Vicky this guy Jake... how could you not mention you and Damon to me?"_

 _"Matt, it's not that simple."_

 _"Right. Well, listen, who am I to interfere?" His voice was low, and there were undertones of shock and sadness. "I have to get back to work. But, if somehow... something happens to you, Bon. I'll never forgive Damon. I'm sorry. Maybe it sounds harsh, and maybe I'll come around, eventually. But right now, I'm not sure how I feel about this."_

 _"Is this how you all feel?" Bonnie asked the group._

 _"No. I'm sorry Matt, but that's bullshit." Tyler said. "Bro, I love you, but you can't do this. They need us. I may not have always seen eye to eye with Damon. But I've done some awful things to. And, the past year, he and I... have to come to respect each other. I'm happy for them."_

 _"Thanks Ty. It means a lot." Bonnie smiled, and Damon nodded his head, respectfully towards the werewolf._

 _"Me too. My cousin, is extending our family name. In case you all forgot, there's two Bennett witches left. Our legacy deserves more than that. Our ancestors have done too much for this town, to not have a name to live on. I'm here for this. And they have my full support." Lucy said. Caroline was shocked, she thought Lucy would have more concern for her cousin's well being. She crossed her arms in annoyance. Then she looked at Stefan._

 _"Of course I support this. Like Lucy said, the Salvatore name, needs a "new" legacy. We haven't exactly left the best impression on this town."_

 _"Bonnie, I know you wanted a baby. And you lost all hope for it. But, I can't support the idea, that this pregnancy, could be fatal to you and this baby."_

 _"With all due, respect... Ric, this pregnancy, is for me to worry about not you."_

 _"Fair enough." Matt and Caroline and Ric, looked towards Sarah, who was stuck between her husband, and her family. "Sarah? How do you feel?"_

 _Her big green eyes grew, looking at all of the faces around her. Everyone visibly upset, one way or the other. "Guys, why do we have to pick a side? Family is family, whether we agree with each other or not."_

 _"Yeah, but the fact, that this can possibly kill Bonnie... I can't live with myself, if I wasn't honest." Matt said. "Don't you understand where we are coming from?"_

 _"Sure, I do." She felt Matt's pain. "But, I didn't find out I was a Salvatore, until I was in college. And now I'm a Donovan. I'm sure, change is never easy, but if Bonnie and uncle Damon have faith in this beautiful miracle, that Bonnie never though she'd have, and to know Jake blindsided her, and betrayed her... she needs us. They need us. My baby cousin, needs us. And all I have to give, is my love, and support. I'm happy for them. Sorry if you guys don't understand. I just hope you will."_

 _Matt almost couldn't believe Sarah. He felt she was going into this naively. She wasn't used to seeing what the supernatural life did to families, and how much was taken from him because of it. "Well, I guess that's what it is. I should get back to the station. I'll see you at home." He kissed her cheek. But normally he'd kiss her on the lips. He left, while everyone stood, on different corners._

 _Caroline stood near Alaric. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand, and remained quiet, as per Bonnie's request not to lose his temper. He could feel how emotional Bonnie was inside, but her face remained stone-like. He could see her putting up a front for everyone. But he didn't like how hurt she felt, by some of the groups reactions. Caroline was worried, rightfully so. But at the expense she could barely feel joy for Bonnie._

 _"And if something happens to you Bonnie? You have a child to look after."_

 _"If something happens, my child will have her father, and all of you."_

 _"You do understand how morbid this sounds? I love you to death Bonnie. And I know I'll love your child. But, this is hard to hear, that my best friend, might die, in mere months. And I'm finding out, so late."_

 _Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Geez. Everyone's planning my funeral, and all along, I just keep praying and hoping, I'll have the chance to meet my baby. Are Damon and I the only ones, with faith?" Her eyes began to water slightly, and her temperature was rising again._

 _Damon had enough. He calmly spoke to her, still holding her hand._

 _"Bon, why don't you go to the car? I'll pay the bill and I'll be out there."_

 _"Okay." She left without making eye contact with anyone. Caroline felt awful for reacting so poorly. She just didn't want Bonnie going through what she went though with her birth with the twins._

 _"Damon, I-" He cut Caroline off by putting his finger to his lips and shushing her._

 _"I for one, have been pretty quiet. Today, Bonnie asked me to take a step back and let her lead this charge. I did as she asked. To an extent. Thank you, those of you who are going to be there supporting us. But, everyone else, I'm not okay with how you all reacted. Do I respect your opinions? Sure. If I have to. But your words, and your lack of joy for her... not even me because I could care less about how you feel about me, but her, I won't tolerate it. She's done everything for all of us. More than twice over. We've been without our humanity, he looked at both Caroline and Ric. We've been in life and death situations, that she never once questioned, sacrificing herself for us. So, to the lack of respect today, I have one thing to say. You will not come around for the duration of this pregnancy, or the birth of our child, if you have nothing but absolute joy and support for her. I don't care if you have to fake it til your eyes bleed blue. She needs all the love and support she can get. Because despite, Bennett women being strong, and fearless, they are not without feelings and pain, fear and emotions. And if you can't abide by my rules, for my child, and the mother of my child, then you will not be able to be apart of our lives. Period." He looked at Sarah and reiterated, "Please re-iterate that verbatim to Donovan."_

 _With that, the group was now divided in half. Damon handed Stefan money for the entire tab, to pay it for him, then walked out after Bonnie._

 **Present**

Damon could feel his anger from that day. He remembers what it felt like to feel Bonnie bite back tears because of the groups reaction. He understood the group's fear. It was called for. But to react in such away, when all she wanted was support initially... he'd never forget it. Again, he started speaking to himself, "How, you always manage to keep me calm, when you stopped trying so long ago? You just give me a certain look, and I know. You just murmur my name, and I cease. You just, smile, and I feel it. I'll always do everything I can to protect you. Always." He kept the tears back, he wouldn't let, not one drop of liquid leak from his eye. His jaws clenched, and he bit his lip. "I always keep calm for you. Why wouldn't I? Not everything is a fight, right? You taught me that. Not everything is a war."

"Until I feel your pain. That's when I can't promise anything. So, I'm begging you Bon. Please wake up? Before I lose it, and do something really stupid. Wake up, so I can reach you." He tried hard to penetrate her mind, but there was nothing but darkness. He couldn't see her, or her thoughts. He couldn't even feel her. "Fuck, Bonnie. Please. Give me a sign."

And then, after a few seconds, he felt it. The drizzle in the sky stopped, and the world stood still. The sky was grey. The darkest grey it had been in a while. It was Faith. She was trying to reach him. Damon's foot hit the break, hard, leaving long black burned tire marks on the road, until he stopped so suddenly he almost sent himself through the window. Faith was trying so hard to show him, what she saw, and he stopped thinking, and just let himself, follow the three year olds lead.

* * *

 **So, a lot to be said. Matt though maybe unbelievable, has justified reasons to feel upset. He's hearing everything for the first time, and he feels like everyone kept it from him. The possibility of death of your best friend, and not knowing right away, ofc leaves Caroline in a position of more worry than anger. Ric, is drunk, and emotional so these three all had three very different reasons to be upset. They have to come around on their own and they will. This was an intitial shock.**

 **Also, you'll notice I mentioned Josie and Lizzie the last couple chapters. That's because they kind of play a role in the future. So, I wanted to get a little more understanding of their characters in for you all. And as you can see Josie and Lizzie are kind of effected by this pregnancy. In some way, these two little girls balance each other, and they don't always make the best decisions, but today you had to notice how Lizzie and Josie balanced each other. Last chapter Lizzie and Josie's personality differences were mentioned. This time we got more of their character differences. So, their magic has obviously made somethings more stressful for Ric and Caroline lately. And, the idea that these two little girls NEED more around them so they don't feel like "they don't fit it." The school plays a big part. The babysitting, and all the people surrounding them. As they try to give their girls a normal life. You will see the children factor into this story as it goes on, and these supernaturals navigate, what it means to grow up a supernatural child in a world that doesn't know supernatural exists. Anyways, it's kind of secondary in this story.**

 **Bamon is the main story and the pregnancy the next couple chapters as the group WILL come together... things will get very real.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	20. Bonnie (Captured)

**Eternal (A Vampire and a Witch)**

 **Chapter 20 Bonnie (Captured)**

 **R-M**

 **Sorry for the delay or errors. Hope you enjoy this update! Thank you all for supporting:)**

* * *

 **.. Present Day ..**

Bonnie lay on the bed, of an undisclosed location. It had been a couple of hours of being unconscious, until she felt the cold hands of a child holding her hand. Though she felt it, it was a faint feeling. Her eyes, fluttered open into the sight of a room, with floral printed wall paper, and a breeze, blowing the lace curtains freely into the open space. The trees were still, with the sound of leaves fluttering in the gentle winds. She could barely see color, but bright green leaves outside, captured her periphery. In the depths of her ear drums, buried under a haze of thick clouded silence, was the sound of gentleness, until she heard the sniffling of a child.

Slowly, she turned her head to see her daughter curled into a ball, tucked into the side of her, holding her hand, and arm, with both of her small hands. Bonnie tried wiggling her fingers, but her muscles were so weak. He must've given her something strong.

"Baby."

A small face snapped up, to see her. The most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Teal-colored eyes, bubbled in tears, encapsulated, without having fallen yet. Bonnie wanted to grab her and hug her, but she could barely move.

"Mommy?"

"That's it b-baby. T-T-Talk to mom-m-m-ommy."

The small girl crawled up her mother's body, from the side, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She could barely speak, her emotions were too tangled up into her mental instability. And she'd been trying her hardest to reach her daddy. But she couldn't clear her mind.

"T-T-Tell me, baby. What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, sparingly, realizing she could hardly speak.

"Daddy." The little girl looked up pointing to her head. "He... try to-" her crying was making her choked up. Bonnie hated seeing her children in pain. Faiths red eyes, and red nose, amidst her messed up hair, and tears, broke Bonnie's heart. Bonnie had to hold it together, for the little girl, who was beyond distraught. She kept pointing to her head. "D-D-Daddy." She lowered her head, feeling defeated.

Bonnie realized her daughter was emotional. She also understood that she'd been trying to reach her father through their mental connection, and she was struggling, because she was worried about her mother's safety. For, a three year old, she was very smart. But, she had a difficult time articulating her words, because of all of the noise in her head.

"Mommy?" She cried. Bouts of heavy crying, deep from within her throat, filtered Bonnie's ears like bullets to her brain.

"It's, okay baby. I'm okay." Faith wrapped her arms around her mother, and Bonnie didn't even focus on the fact that she could barely move. She just accepted her daughter's embrace, with her face buried into Bonnie's neck, soaking her skin.

 ** _.. Past .._**

 _It had been a few weeks and Bonnie stomach had a gotten bigger. It was almost surprising to Damon. Just weeks ago, they'd told the entire group about their expecting, and today she was extra pregnant. It was as if, now that the truth was out, the baby decided to grow, grow, and grow._

 _A petite body with a rounded bump stood still, observing her growth in the mirror. To feel the permanent bubble under her skin, was surreal. Damon stood behind her squinting one eye, attempting to find the perfect angle. "Lower your left hand."_

 _"Here?" She asked placing it under her belly._

 _"Yes. And, just..." he trailed off into a whisper, "keep looking down, the way you are." He got lost in the way she got lost in the profound beauty of it. Her growing belly, growing sickness, growing pains, and growing glow. "Don't move."_

 _He held the camera up to his face, adjusting the aperture before capturing her. He then lifted his phone and took another picture. "Uhh, What are you doing daddy Damon?" She asked still trying to hold still._

 _"Ummm," he hummed, going on his Instagram,_ **EternalClyde** _account, and uploading the picture of her. He changed the filter to black and white, and made sure to crop out her face. He hadn't noticed her on social media since Matt and Sarah's wedding. He assumed, rightfully, he was in the safe zone to post. They had yet to admit to one another their social media identities, and it was his way of claiming his unofficial relationship with her without saying it. Since they were technically still friends._

 _"Damon?"_

 _"Oh, umm, just saving this picture." To his account._

 _She looked up at him, finally. "Can I put my shirt back on?"_

 _"Yeah. Sorry."_

 _"It's okay. I'm noticing the differences of our weekly pictures. Can't believe how fast she's growing."_

 _To his surprise, she unknowingly identified their child as a "she." "Did I hear correctly? You called our baby a she?"_

 _"Uhh, mistake. You're rubbing off on me."_

 _"Am I? Well... good. She loves being acknowledged."_

 _"Does she?" Bonnie asked snidely._

 _"She does. And I think it's time we start coming up with names."_

 _After casually slipping her shirt back on, and pulling up her shorts, he walked up to her, leaning against the bathroom counter, facing her. They had become so casually comfortable with one another, she was no longer phased by changing in front of him. He'd seen her body naked so many times, since the doctor appointments. And, with her incessant distaste in fabric, the further along she was, the less she liked wearing clothes. He didn't complain either. Especially when she asked him to lay his cold body next to hers to keep her cooled off._

 _Damon stare at her waiting for a response, while she avoided him checking out her body. "Bon Bon."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _"Stop avoiding me and looking at your ankles."_

 _"Have you noticed they are getting bigger?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _She snapped her head up looking at him, and his eyes were on her plumped, and swollen breasts. "Really? How big do they look?"_

 _"I mean... Pft..." his glossy gaze popped up to see her eyes, darting at him like bullets. "I- it wasn't what it-"_

 _"Looked like? A huh." She crossed her arms, shielding her top half. His guilty face , was unapologetic. Her body was changing, and he was apart of it. It wasn't just that her breasts were bigger, or her hips, or even her ankles. It was the fact that her body had become a machine of natural design. And he couldn't believe, what he was witnessing. "You're not slick."_

 _"Im not?"_

 _A small smirk tipped the right side of her mouth. "You don't even try to hide it anymore, Damon."_

 _"I don't?"_

 _"You know you don't."_

 _"I- don't..." he paused, "you're right. I can't anymore. What you're body is doing, is remarkable." Helplessly, he shrugged his shoulders, with a school boy grin. Part of him realized she didn't mind. And part of him, believed she loved it. "I'll stop, if you want me to."_

 _She didn't say anything about it. She shared an awkward but inviting silence, which allowed him to keep staring at her. "So... names?"_

 _"Uh, names. Yeah. Any thoughts?"_

 _"No. I suck at names."_

 _"Yeah. I can see that." He laughed at his own joke, and she balled her fingers up, charging them at his shoulder in a balled up fist._

 _"You know what? You're an ass."_

 _"What? It's true. Bon... you aren't the name person between us. Which is why, I give nicknames. Me. I have a knack for these things."_

 _"The way a gnat has a knack for being annoying."_

 _"Bon Bon. Bon Bon." His hands shifted to her shoulders. "I cook. I come up with creative endearing names, which add to my adorable personality. And you-" he paused, "you SMACK my arm, and warn me not to do stupid things."_

 _"Which, you somehow manage to accomplish without even trying." She walked passed him, leaving him to think about what she said. His quips weren't always quick, and hers weren't always meant for comebacks. He slowly turned, following her to the bedroom, since he stopped sleeping on the couch a while back. Stripping his shirt, and shoes, while she pulled the covers back, and situated her throw pillows, onto the floor, he'd made a home in her small apartment. A cozy home._

 _He looked at her stomach and admitted, "Well, we both know, I did one thing right." While casually walking around the other side of the high bed, slightly lifting her to sit on it._

 _"I take some credit for this too ya know?"_

 _"Eh." His shoulders hunched. "You have mastered the art of seduction Ms. Bennett. To this, I concur."_

 _A plush pillow flew out of no where smacking him in the back of the head. "I seduced you?"_

 _"Definitely."_

 _ **...**_

 _Lizzie and Josie, lay in bed, as Caroline walked down stairs, from tucking them in. For weeks now she'd felt off about the way things happened at the grille with Bonnie and Damon. And every night, she was crammed with going over paperwork with Ric. He sat in her kitchen at a barstool, sipping a beer, and reading over building regulations, while multi-tasking mission statements and running them by Caroline._

 _"We technically have to run this by the Salvatore's also. They have donated a sufficient amount of funding to this project."_

 _"Yeah. Well, I'm meeting with Stefan in a couple days. He's out of town right now."_

 _"Yeah. He pics the best times to just leave. Middle of all of this paperwork, and he just up and leaves."_

 _"Caroline, it's been tense around here lately. None of us speak about that brunch. He clearly supports his brother, in yet another reckless decision-"_

 _"I don't know Ric. Bonnie looked happy. She didn't seem worried."_

 _"Of course not. When does she ever let on, she's stressed. Besides she's hidden in this cocoon, of protecting Damon's decisions as if she of all people forgot what damage he's caused. Just a year ago, she hated him still, for having turned her." He stood up grabbing another beer, and sitting the previous bottle on the cabinet next to the last seven. Caroline was no better, she'd had two bottles of wine, and was working on her third._

 _"We all know it was a mistake."_

 _"Like this pregnancy. Listen, Caroline, the likelihood, Bonnie will survive his, is 1/200,000, and we should applaud Damon for not thinking?! He knew a year ago, he was half human. I told him the probability of getting her pregnant, was very likely. Yet, he still had unprotected sex. Damon is not a teenager. He's a hundred seventy years old, vampire."_

 _"That sounds so weird." She said before downing a glass. Ric rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know, I know. But Bonnie trusted this process."_

 _"Caroline, Bonnie can be wrong. I know she's your best friend, but she CAN be wrong sometimes."_

 _"Damon's recklessness, and selfishness has destroyed enough lives. Bonnie, deserved a long happy life."_

 _"Ugh, Ric please stop talking about her like shes dead. It's morbid. I can't think about it, my best friend and I haven't spoke, in weeks, and I'm dying here. It kills me to know she's mad at me. When I'm just worried about her. And as much as we have fought in the past, this time is different, usually, when it comes to Damon, we're on the same side. This time we aren't."_

 _"This time, Bonnie's the subject. If she were mad at Damon, it would mean, she realized she could die. No pregnant woman, wants to believe, the birth of her child could kill her."_

 _"Well, you said 1/200,000 right? Let's research the odds of her survival. Maybe-" she paused, and he gave her a puzzled look, "maybe, we can make sure, Bonnie's that 1 percent chance._

 _"I can't find, the methods or reasoning for survival. You don't think I've tried?"_

 _"We have to keep trying, Ric. If anyone deserves to experience motherhood, it's Bonnie."_

 _ **...**_

 _Bonnie sat back on the bed, with a sworm of pillows under her back, while Damon found himself laying his head on her stomach, listening to everything happening inside of her. His hearing was far stronger than a stethoscope. He could fall asleep to the sound of it. And Bonnie grew slightly envious at the bond he'd created with his child, simply by listening. Because she couldn't hear as much as him._

 _"Ya know, the fact that you just listen and don't tell me what you hear, is really petty." She joked._

 _"You get to experience this. You feel her, in a different way. All I have is a little insight to what she's feeling." Damon said._

 _"Well. Seeing as that's pretty intricate, I guess I can forgive you. Tell me Damon, what does she feel?"_

 _He closed his eyes, and started talking to her. "Come on baby, talk to daddy." Bonnie grinned, to herself, staring at the back of his head, while he focused on her belly. She just knew Damon was exaggerating his being able to communicate with the baby, but she went along with it for him. "Uh huh." He hummed. "I see." He sat up, and looked at Bonnie, who'd sat amused, by his willingness to make this pregnancy experience everything for her._

 _"What did she tell you?"_

 _"She's getting cramped. She knows your chest is hurting, and she wants to sleep, but you have a gas bubble, that's growing, and creating acid reflux, which has your chest hurting, and when you ache, she aches."_

 _Bonnie was stunned. For that being such an elaborate lie, it wasn't far from the truth. Bonnie's chest ached, and she'd been needing to burp for a while, but it was stuck deep inside of her chest. "Damon?"_

 _"She also said, you're over heated. It's time to snuggle with daddy."_

 _And at that, she had to laugh, because while it was true, she thought Damon was just trying to be cute for the sake of the baby. "Oh did she?"_

 _He put his ear back to her belly. "Without her shirt?" He asked the baby. "Okay."_

 _Bonnie eye brows raised, and she crossed her arms, curious. "And what did she say?"_

 _"Shirtless. She realizes when your shirtless, next to me, you're the calmest, and most comfortable."_

 _"Oh, did she?"_

 _"Hey, don't kill the messenger."_

 _"Why not? You would?"_

 _"Yeah, but in this case, the baby, is the-"_

 _"Damon? Stop. Stop lying." She laughed._

 _"I'm not lying. If I'm lyin tell me the gas bubble is a lie?"_

 _"All pregnant women get gas bubbles."_

 _"And the fact that your chest hurts?"_

 _"Likely."_

 _"Do you like laying shirtless, next to me?"_

 _"Are you trying to... get some type of-"_

 _"Bonnie, just answer the baby."_

 _"The B-A-B-Y, baby?" She yelled, and both laughed._

 _"Fine. I'll go the couch. Apparently, I'd lie. Because of the huge perve I am.." he stood up, bothered that she didn't believe him. He was so dramatic, he didn't stop. She watched Damon, hop off the bed, and walk to the door, open it, stare at her, then walk out. She wondered how far he'd take it, this time. He was eerily dramatic, at the right moments these days. It was almost as if he took on her emotions. Or developed a paternal, connection, that made him, develop her pregnancy symptoms._

 _She waited him out a couple minutes, til the living room light went out. Even then she waited him out again. Shaking her head, at his dramatics, she sat up. "Damon?"_

 _He didn't answer her._

 _"Damon?"_

 _Still, he didn't answer._

 _"Oh, my God... Damon, come on." She called out. But he wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry. I was joking. Of course I believe you." She called out. "I guess, I'm just... jealous." In no time, he was walking to her door. Bonnie had met her match with him. Because she wasn't one to chase people, but he was the type who required it once in a while. When she spotted him she bit her lip, in an attempt to keep from groveling. "You never laid down did you?"_

 _"No. Just, stood outside of the door. What were you saying?"_

 _"Damon, don't make me grovel." He let his body fall back dramatically, hitting the wall in the hallway, disappearing again. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry." He peaked back in. "I'm sorry. Okay? I mean, I can feel her. And I can tell when she's uncomfortable. Or when I eat food she doesn't like. But, you have full on conversations. Which I find both weird, and endearing. I guess I'm slightly envious."_

 _Slowly he walked towards the bed, unbuckling his pants. On a regular day, Damon went commando, except when he stayed at Bonnie's. Stripping to his bare skin, don to his briefs, she scooted over and made room for him._

 _"Plus, your kind of a drama queen."_

 _He held his finger up, "One, I'm not a drama Queen. Two, according to her, I'm your favorite snuggle buddy."_

 _"Well, that's definitely up for debate."_

 _He lifted an eyebrow, turned towards her, and placed his hand on her stomach. "We won't, debate. SHE knows." Bonnie's continued to let him amuse her, while she spoke. "I know, because she doesn't lie to daddy."_

 _"I'll just say, there's a difference between snuggling with a warm and cold body."_

 _"How dare you, in front of her?"_

 _"Damon-"_

 _"Shh." He held his finger to his lips._

 _"Oh, okay. Mr. Salvatore, does your daughter, know how many snuggle buddies, you've had over the centuries. I mean, we can gladly, talk about the hundreds of-" Damon jumped up, and wrapped one arm around her body, and the other hand over her mouth. "Damon-"_

 _"Chh. Chh." He gripped harder, forcing her to roll her eyes as he sat behind her on his knees. "To her, daddy is an angel. Daddy does no wrong. Never has." Bonnie's whole body relaxed in annoyance, as he shushed her. Slowly, he removed his hand._

 _"Why does it feel like this little girl is blinded by her daddy's charms? What is it with Salvatore's, and women?"_

 _"I don't know." He moved away from her, and looked her in the eyes. "Not all women fall for the Salvatore charm."_

 _"Hm." She smirked._

 _"Hm."_

 _"She a daddy's girl then?"_

 _He pretended not to realize it, with a self inserted, shoulder shrug. Damon Salvatore, couldn't make Bonnie fall at his feet. He couldn't force the woman, pregnant with his child to swoon over his smolder, or go gaga over his sex appeal. He didn't even know most days, what it was that kept Bonnie around. It wasn't just the baby. He and Bonnie had developed this connection, that went beyond attraction. And this reason, kept him. Because she saw him differently than everyone else. And he loved, for the way she saw him. Because her opinion, mattered._

 _"It should be very interesting, Daddy."_

 _"To say the least mommy."_

 _Bonnie scooched close to Damon, wrapping her arm around his waist. Her fingertips reminded him of neediness. He would lay there, and wait for her small hands to climb around his back from his sides, watching her scoot her small body closer and closer to him. The cool of his muscular form, immediately melded to the heat of her petite form, until they were fully connected. Their bodies were used to meeting every night. When Bonnie's thighs met his, he used his outside arm, to wrap around her, grabbing her from around the waist, pulling her between his legs._

 _Like a child, she cradled her body into his. His thighs held her lower half, while his arms held her top half. Bonnie lay sideways on top of Damon, breathing in skin, and allowing her body to absorb his cool temperature. He was always tense until she exhaled. That's how he knew she was relaxed. He then reached over, and turned the light out._

 _Bonnie's arms wrapped under his arms, until Damon wrapped his arms around her. Heavy sigh. Her breath on his chest, catapulted him into a place of peace. Damon's fingers then danced across Bonnie skin, in a soothing manner. Eventually, he felt the repertoire of her breathing syncopate to the pace of his fingers. And her heart beat, slowly went into resting, as did the baby's. Damon allowed his entire conscious to become one with Bonnie's breathing, and her and the babies heartbeats._

 _The connection between the three of them was of a cosmic nature. Damon always imagined how the two of their bodies together would feel. As if the weather was a calm seventy, with a slight breeze, and the night sky was clear, with every star aligned, was how perfect these moments felt. And even if it weren't the truth, it was the vision he saw in his mind, as they lay in a cloud of silence, hearing nothing but one another's breathing, and their child's heart beat._

 _"You sleep?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Me either."_

 _"I just want to meet her." She whispered._

 _"You will. I promise. She told me so." Bonnie let out a sad giggle, as tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"Is that so?" She tried wiping her tears before they hit the skin of his chest. But it was too late. The pain of the unknown, trickled down her face, soaking itself into the ivory coated shield of his. The impenetrable, force, he built for protecting her throughout this pregnancy._

 _"Yes, that is so. Not only will you meet her, but, I have absolute faith that you will be the best mommy, the universe has known."_

 _"You're pretty biased."_

 _"No. I just have faith in you."_

 _"You having faith, Damon, is my shield."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You've been so amazing., I couldn't do this, without you."_

 _"Anyone else, would be so lucky."_

 _"There is no one else, I would want to experience this with."_

 _"Bon, there's no one else you were meant to experience this with. I believe that in my heart." He kissed the top of her head, while wiping her tears. "A couple more months, and she'll be laying here, with us."_

 _"She." She said to herself._

 _"She." He assured her, yet again._

 _Before Bonnie fell asleep, she just kept thinking about his undying faith. How much he held her up, emotionally. If she slipped, or started to fall, he was there lifting her up and designing an invisible forcefield around her. And she was allowing him to tuck her inside of it, everyday._

 _ **...**_

 _"It's been a week."_

 _"So."_

 _"Stefan, you haven't said anything."_

 _"I don't know what to say."_

 _"I asked you to go away with me, for six months. This mission means a lot to me. And Bon's pregnant. She can't go. Sarah, is a newlywed. You get the short stick."_

 _"Exactly. I'm third on your list. THIRD! Lucy."_

 _"That's not what I meant Stef. You know that."_

 _"You waited til I decided offer to help my brother with the school's building."_

 _"Well," she sighed, tossing her long braids up into a bun. Spiraling her wrists, as she twisted it up, she realized her words were all wrong, "the thing is, sure you have the school. And we are... not married. So, I figured, you'd have no insurance to leave with your "girlfriend." You and I are, trying to be in this relationship, and keep it private."_

 _"No. You are. I was ready to tell them a month ago."_

 _"That was Bon's day to announce her pregnancy. Which, in case you forgot, went as smooth as sand paper."_

 _Stefan walked all the way to the other side of his room away from her. Lucy spent a lot of time at the boarding house, because Damon practically moved into Bonnie's apartment. For Stefan, waking up to her, and going to bed with her everyday, was apart of his life. Threaded into the embers of his neediness. It had been a while since he'd felt this way about another woman. He and Caroline had an amazing friendship, but it translated roughly into best friends, with benefits at best. Lucy brought something different to Stefan's life, that for once, had nothing to do with he other men in town. No one in their group, knew what it meant to share this romantic, and intimate connection with her. He'd become very possessive, and determined, to never let her go. Even, if she was a hard woman to hold on to._

 _His attraction to Lucy, began his journey of tying to learn this woman. He'd always enjoyed their playful banter, but more than that, she was they type of woman, who always knew what she wanted, and was unafraid of going after it. Even, if it left her alone for months and years at a time. Lucy traveled the world, learning healing techniques from different tribes, and helped people. He was learning what it meant to fall in love with a completely independent woman._

 _She was a gypsy, who never wanted to be anchored to anything, let alone the heart of another human. Or vampire for that matter. And now, she'd built up, the loving, and giving desire, to allow another person, to become an extension of the roots, she's worked hard to fertilize with world experience. She's allowed Stefan, to entangle himself into her permanence. Asking him to travel to Guam was a notable next step in their relationship. Above sleepovers, and below matrimony, they were beyond a twenty something couple, who had a Netflix date once a week, followed by competing against each other in cell phone word puzzles, and name that movie trivia marathons based on random quotes, before bed every night._

 _"Luce... I'm working with Caroline and Alaric on the business end of things with this school. Which is almost done by the way. A few more legalities, and we start the rest of the architecture on it."_

 _"I thought Damon had already started on that."_

 _"Yes. He's laying the ground work, but he can't build an entire academy, on his own. We are in the process of looking for good teams to work under him. And as I said, I'll be Damon's partner, because he'll need me to step up a lot, after Bonnie has the baby."_

 _"Whelp, maybe, you'll come visit me." A deep sigh of grief, filtered through her breath as she refused to be the woman, who begged. "And hey, we can video chat, and email each other." She threw out sarcastically,_

 _"Video chat? From a village?"_

 _"Excuse me, but Guam is a U.S. territory. They do have wifi, and internet. But, sorry I'm not paying the extra data to talk to you everyday. I don't go there and work for millions."_

 _He felt her attitude. And decided to let her walk away from him. It was better than fighting, and at this point Stefan and Lucy had yet to have an actual fight. "Luce!" He called after her. Then quickly realized, she was over it, by the time the bathroom door slammed shut. "Fuck."_

 _ **...**_

 _Bonnie woke up one night, to an empty bed. Damon who'd been there every night, had disappeared tonight. The fact that she slept so peacefully undisturbed, made it hard for her to realize when he'd left. All she knows is the room felt overwhelmingly empty and she had a worrying feeling, in the pit of her stomach. She stood up and walked towards the door, opening it, calling out to him, "Damon?"_

 _No answer, forced her to take a few steps out and look for him. Her apartment wasn't very big, but she'd realized that it felt bigger than normal when he'd left. Her voice echoed, and she was worried. Shadows from the street lights and trees, tricked her mind to the point she thought she saw someone standing outside of her window. Holding her breath, Bonnie tip toed to her window, ready to close the curtains until she felt the baby moving. Bonnie grabbed her stomach, pausing, while the most gut wrenching movement, forced her to remain still until the baby was done. In those moments, she felt three rib kicks, chest pains, and her entire bladder tilt on the verge of exploding._

 _She moved quickly to the bathroom, and found herself relieving the force which hit her uncontrollably. Still, she could feel, her baby changing positions inside of her stomach. It was almost as if she was stopping Bonnie from getting ready to go look for Damon. Protecting her mother from leaving to look for Damon. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked. When she was finished, she was more determined to put on shoes, and clothes, to go find him._

 _With a quick fury, at literal human speed, Bonnie threw on something, along with pushing her hair in a low bun and tossing on a jacket of Damon's, walking towards the front door._

 _"Keys...? check. Wallet...? check. Nausea pops...? Eww. check?" She looked around... what am I forgetting?" She asked herself pacing the small kitchen._

 _"How about your mind?" She looked up, to hear him asking as he shuffled the keys quietly out of the door, once opening it. She noticed at that moment, he'd mastered coming and going without making a noise. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Uhhh... milk?"_

 _"Milk? You're pregnancy has you highly lactose intolerant." He said with a straight face and one raised eyebrow._

 _"Did I say milk? I meant, tea."_

 _"I have tea. You ran out, and I went and grabbed some."_

 _"Really? At" she looked at the clock, "two am?"_

 _"The thing is, I make your tea every morning, before you wake up. And, I realized, while you were sleeping, it had no more tea. So, I thought I'd go run out quickly and grab some from the twenty four hour pharmacy. I didn't want to disturb you."_

 _"But I woke up, and you were gone." She said shaken._

 _"Yeah, Bonnie, did you forget how incredibly sick you get in the mornings? If you don't have tea, you basically stay sick all day." Bonnie reached for the bag, looking inside at the tea, and starburst. "and you know these," he grabbed her lollipop, "don't work for you as well as these." He spoke about the starburst._

 _"Well thank you."_

 _"It's what I do."_

 _"Well, I guess I should go lay back down." She felt stupid, and she also felt childish. What was she going to do? Search for him. Treat him like a child, and ask where he was? She opted instead for a quiet defeat, and headed for her room._

 _"Bon, why were you about to leave?"_

 _"I told you. Tea."_

 _"You don't even know where I get your tea, or how I make it."_

 _"You just said the twenty four hour pharmacy."_

 _"Which is a partial truth. At two am, I go there. But it's not where I go."_

 _"Okay." Sarcasm was her most operable none-supernatural defense mechanism. She headed to her room, while he unpacked the bag, and took his jacket off. He put everything away realizing the witch wouldn't walk back outside or finish the conversation. He wasn't entirely truthful about why he'd left, but anything else would've just worried her. Damon Salvatore wasn't in the business of worrying the stubborn, town witch. The woman, whom he'd developed a bond with, in more ways than one, hoping for her to remain in trust with him._

 _He walked back to the bedroom, after removing his boots, and attempting to undress, when he heard her come from the bathroom. Back in her night clothes, and quieter than normal. She walked past him, and crawled onto the bed, laying facing the opposite direction of him. Indicating she was in no mood to snuggle, or talk. But Damon didn't care._

 _He crawled on the bed behind her, and like clockwork, crawled his hand under her waist, wrapped it around her, and pulled her back between his legs. She didn't fight him. She just, casually fell into the place he wanted her. Then he placed his arms on her body. One around her, the other hand onto her stomach. His entire hand, palm side down, fingers spread._

 _"Why did mommy get dressed and leave?" He whispered to amuse her. "Uh huh. Uh huuuuh. Yeah. I thought so." Bonnie didn't speak, she pretended to be fast asleep. "So, you were going to look for me? Did you think I was in danger?"_

 _She said nothing._

 _"Were you worried?"_

 _Still, she refused to speak._

 _Damon then pulled her body more upwards, taking her head from his chest, to face him. "Bon Bon," he pushed her fly away hairs out of her face, "why were you looking for me?"_

 _"I don't know. I woke up, and you were gone."_

 _"What do you possibly think happened to me?" He gave her the stare of a man, not only confused, but worried. Why would she worry for him?_

 _"Damon, I don't know. It could be anything. You weren't here. You've left before."_

 _"Oh. I see. And I said I would never do that again. I meant it."_

 _"But Damon-"_

 _"No, Bonnie. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm here with you. We are having a baby. I, got your tea, and candy. I came back. I'm here, in this bed with you. I'm not at the boarding house. I'm not with Elena. I'm not with Krystal. I'm not searching for Enzo, or Jake, or finding myself. I'm here, where I want to be, and for once, nothing in my life is messed up. I simply, left, to get my girl, her feel goodies."_

 _Bonnie lowered her head to his chest. Forehead, between his pectoral muscles, and her hands casually holding his sides. Breathing his skin, again, and she couldn't believe her life was at peace. He was just getting her something for her sickness. For once, the littlest things worried Bonnie. This pregnancy, had her on edge. As much as she enjoyed him, and them together. As much as she was excited for what the future had in store for them. Her life didn't hold peace for too long. And the words, Jake left her with, will always stay with her. "I'm sorry."_

 _"No." He lifted her head. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just hate waking you. The baby takes a lot of your energy. And, I wanted to be back, and crawl back under neath you before you noticed I was gone."_

 _"Impossible."_

 _"No. I've done it before. You, tend to sleep the best after you eat pasta." He grinned._

 _"Wow, you have tricks. I knew that amazing Fettuccini Alfredo was too good to be true tonight. Damn, I ate two bowls, like an idiot._ _"_

 _"Number one, you're not an idiot. I've perfected that recipe. It's natural you and our baby would love it. And two, I do have tricks. You know me. I've never been a one trick pony Bon Bon."_

 _"Regardless, I'm not exempt from worrying about-"_

 _He grabbed her face, pulling her closer, then he kissed her on the lips. When they connected, her hands crawled higher up his sides, until they wrapped underneath his shoulders. When he pulled up, he looked her in the eyes, in the dark, and whispered, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."_

 _Bonnie didn't even speak back to him. Her heart pounded through her chest so hard, she realized he had to have felt it. Even the baby's movement had picked up to steady kicking in her ribs. Bonnie winced, feeling herself pull backwards, from the discomfort. But, for Damon, he wasn't dismissing this moment. It's been months since they'd kissed. He watched her hold her breath through the baby's kicks, waiting for the moment the baby would relax, but just as she'd gotten excited, so had the baby._

 _Damon, could feel Bonnie's fingertips clench into his skin, the harder the baby kicked. And as beautiful as his daughters growth was to him, he needed Bonnie, right now. Slowly, he moved one hand down to her stomach, placing it palm side down, allowing his connection to them to control the moment, and the other around the back of her neck, pulling her back in to him. His lips, swept hers in a tango, until she encased his mouth with her hunger. He turned them to the side, and held her body against his. The moment was soft, and unexpected. When Damon felt their baby suddenly relax, he removed his hand from her stomach, and used both hands to feel everywhere else Bonnie needed to be touched._

 _Kiss after gentle kiss, they lay there, connecting, on a level, they'd neglected. Their attraction towards each other. Their easy, yet, undeniably strong attraction towards one another. In all of the years of knowing one another, Bonnie and Damon had grown. They were a seed planted in the fertile soil of the universe. From enemies, to allies, to friends, to not speaking, to relationship status-complicated, to expecting parents, and now... bonded for life. They were connected-Eternally._

 _The peak of Damon's nose, toppled over the bridge of Bonnie's, while he searched his way through her space drowning himself in the taste of her her greed. Which met and nearly exceeded his. He couldn't find himself in the moments, and he didn't want to. Being lost, with her was the only place he cared to be anymore. Of course life mattered. His obligations mattered. His relationships mattered. His choices mattered. It all mattered, but none of it made sense if Bonnie wasn't there._

 _Damon's palm, cupped the side of Bonnie's face, stroking her hairline, until she pulled up, and looked at him. For moments they just looked at each other. Silence, was honesty. They honestly, had never felt happier. Even with such odds against them. Twenty minutes ago, he stumbled in the house, with a crazy excuse of having left at two am to get her tea, and she woke up, because of her baby, letting her know he'd left. And now, they were stuck in a quiet gaze. Ten years ago, they couldn't be in the same room with each other. Now, they couldn't bear the simple thoughts, of existing without the other. It would leave an unbearable empty space in the built in framework, they'd begrudgingly laid in this foundation started by hatred. His hand still cupped her cheek, and her hands, still gripped his shoulders from underneath._

 _"There was a time, I thought of hundreds of ways to kill you, without traces of it leading back to me."_

 _"Jokes on you Bennett. You would've had to wait in long line."_

 _"The joke was definitely on me. Although I can say, I shouldn't have been surprised. Nearly every person you've ever met, has wanted to kill you."_

 _"Yeah. My rep precedes me." Bonnie's face flattened out. "But, I assure you she won't have to worry about that. I've literally settled hundreds of scores over the years. I'm a changed man." He said unconvincingly._

 _"Damon?"_

 _"I promise. I will never-"_

 _"Damon, shh." Bonnie put her hand over his mouth. "I know, you'll do what it takes to protect her." He muffled some words through her fingers, that she repeated out loud. "And me too. I know. You don't have to keep proving things to me. You're not on the chopping block." She laughed. Again, he muffled out words into her palm. "Eww. Stop slobbering on me, creep." More muffled words. "I know. I believe you." She could feel his lips raise into a smile in her palm, and the twinkle hit his eyes, when he looked at her. "Yes." She answered a question he didn't ask._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Weren't you asking me, to kiss you again, with your eyes?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"Oh."_

 _"Hmm hmm hmmm." He evil laughed, into her hand._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"Hmm hmm." He asked if she was sure._

 _"Yes. I'm sure." And still, he pulled her closer. "No, Damon, I don't want a kiss now."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"N-" he removed her hand and shut her up with a kiss. Until he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her fingers dangle in his hair. "How dare you shut me up with a ki-" again. He couldn't help but to kiss her._

 _When he pulled up again, he looked her in the eyes, "I promise Bon Bon, I will always protect you and our daughter."_

 _"I know."_

 _"And, if you ever have any doubts, just remember-"_

 _"Shh." Her finger pressed to his lips. "Damon, shut up and kiss me."_

 **.. Present ..**

As Faith's tears streamed down Bonnie's neck, she realized she could barely feel the liquid. As she could barely feel her fingers and toes. When she wiggled them, they moved very slowly. And it took a lot of the strength she had just to do that.

"Baby, look at me." The little girl raised her face. "Mommy, needs some help. Okay?" She nodded her head. "But I need you to wipe your tears, and be strong okay?"

"Okay."

Bonnie couldn't focus on reaching Damon, until she got the feeling back in her legs and arms, fully. "I'm going to speak a chant. And I need you to repeat after me." The little girls shook her head no, out of fear of messing up. "Baby, listen, I know it's hard for you... to speak like me, and daddy, but I know you can do it. I believe in you. I have faith in you. Mommy will make it easy, okay?"

Faith hesitated, and covered her face, insecurely. Bonnie inhaled deeply, a few times, building her patience and waiting for Faith to think about confidence in herself. "Baby, mommy can get us out of here, but you have help me, okay. Please baby. You can do this. I know you can."

Slowly, her small fingers trickled down her flushed cheeks, letting her hands dropped. She looked at her mommy, who believed so strongly in her, and who had always been one of her biggest cheerleaders, and she nodded her head, in agreement.

"Good girl. Okay, first we have to close our eyes and clear our minds, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's mommy's brave little witch." Bonnie hummed her daughter into relaxation, and slowly she started to chant in a deeper voice, channeling her powerful, Bennett blood. Faith, crept in quietly, with her muffled words, and tiny voice. Before Bonnie knew it, they were both chanting. Slowly, and carefully. As Bonnie started getting feelings back into her feet, and legs, her fingers, gradually, reached for her daughter's hands, and grabbed them slowly, squeezing them.

When faith looked up, she lost focus. "Keep going baby." Bonnie nodded her head, speaking with her daughter. Finally, Bonnie wiggled her legs, slightly, until she was able to use her arm muscles and sit up. "Oh, thank God."

The little girl spoke slowly with her mom until she helped her get her feeling back. The moment Bonnie sat up, she looked into her daughter's frightened, yet, brave eyes, and quickly grabbed her, wrapping her arms around her, and hugging her like she'd just taken her first steps. Squeezing the child's small body, she pulled back and looked at her face, pushing her fly away hairs out of her face, and smiling, as she cried tears of joy. "You're so brave, baby. So, so, brave." Her arms pulled her back in, and her chin toppled her head. "I love you my little Faith."

While Bonnie held her daughter, she happened to glance around the room. And as calm, peaceful, and serene, as the painted picture before her appeared. It was also disturbing, and sinister. It was a little girl's room. Decorated, with hues of a light nature. Bonnie looked at the white oak bed she lay on and the soft color blankets. The doll house and the toy box full of dolls. A small vanity with different feather boas, and dress up clothes. Even a white oak table, which matched the bed, and had an authentic, tea set on it. Four chairs, one with an elephant, one with a button-eyed doll, and one that had her daughter's shoes underneath it. And the fourth chair, had a black jacket on the back of it. A man's jacket.

"What is this?" Bonnie looked at the picture frames, and unbeknownst to her, they're were filled with candid shots of her and Faith. "Oh, my God. Baby, where is he?" Faith shrugged her shoulders. "What did he say?"

"Phone."

"We have to go. We have to get out of here." Bonnie was barefoot, and couldn't find her shoes, but she didn't need them to run. She stood up, quickly, grabbing her daughter's shoes, and putting them back on her feet. Then she wrapped her arms around faith ready to make a run for.

That is, until she heard the heavy setting sound of a wooden door opening. Bonnie knew this wasn't how her day was supposed to play out. She made a move for the window, ready to climb out, until she realized she was on a second floor. Faith tapped her mommy's shoulder when she heard the door shut, and lock. Bonnie looked up at the most beautiful little face, and heard her daughter whisper. "He's baaaack." Then she held her finger up to her and her mommy's lips as if to silence them both.

Bonnie's heart thumped through her chest, and she heard herself exhale afraid of what awaited them.

* * *

 **The majority of this chapter was about Bonnie's pregnancy. Especially the bonding she and Damon were creating with their baby. This aspect of the story is important as you can see in the future, this family has a strong bond, so it's important to see how it develops. The present day portion, will all make sense eventually, and for now, Bonnie and Faith are captured, and in some disturbing setting. Lucy and Stefan have their first argument, and Caroline and Ric discuss Damon and Bonnie, and possibly trying to figure out how to increase the odds for Bonnie. Thx for reading and supporting. Please review if you can. ;)**


End file.
